Three Immortals in RWBY: Lemon Chapters
by Drago Dragonheart
Summary: As the title implies, these are lemon chapters from my First Story "Three Immortals In RWBY". Just to be clear, this is my first attempt at making a lemon, luckily I have help from my coauthor, RisingThunder45 of Deviantart. I don't own RWBY, I only own my OC's Drago, Drako, and Topaz. Anthony and Rodriguez belong to RisingThunder45. Leave a review and P.M me if you have a question
1. Dwindling Flames

**Drago X Cinder**

 **The Fourth Date**

"You sure find a way of finding good restaurants for a new guy." Cinder said with a seductive grin. She was wearing a black tank top that showed a bit of her cleavage, and pair of jeans with a fire emblem on the left pocket. She also showed a little bit of her belly button.

"Technically it's a bar as well." Drago said with an eyeroll. He decided to go with something normal to wear Instead of his armor. He wore a dark blue short sleeved shirt with a dragon's head on the center , a pair of black pants with a red leather belt, and a pair of black low cut shoes. "Their business went higher when their rival, Junior's was demolished a few months back by some crazy lady."

"Either way, it's been a long time since I had a shot of that Vale Whiskey." she pondered.

"Vale has its own whiskey?"

"Might I add the strongest one?"

"You're joking."

"Oh I am most definitely not, It would get someone drunk within only two or three cups."

"Really, I call bullshit." Drago scoffed with a small glare.

"You can test it out if you want." Cinder suggested with a grin. Drago took a glance at her before nodding as he opened the door.

"I'll bet you I can make it to six drinks."

"I'll drink seven." she challenged, despite more knowledge on the drink itself.

"Are you _challenging_ me?" Drago asked, almost growling.

"What are _you_ gonna do about it, big man?" Cinder asked grinning wider.

"...You got yourself a challenge."

 **[Later in the night]**

Drago is seen chugging down glass as he limply slams it back on table with a hiccup.

"Another!"

"Are you sure about that, sir, this is your eighth serving."

"Now." Drago growled annoyed as he glared at the Bartender.

"Don't question *hic* the big lizard friend *hic* of mine." Cinder said with half lid eyes as she had seven empty cups.

"Yeah dont….mess with the Lizard…*HIC*" Drago said slowly before glaring at Cinder. "Lizard, really?"

"You are one! You got the thing and the….thing with the other thing." she slurred. Drago stared at her, then the drinks, then to the Bartender.

"Bill please." He somewhat demanded. The bartender looked at Cinder who was smiling dumbfoundedly as he went to go get the check.

"You got pretty eyes…" Cinder said looking at Drago. "I wish I c-could pull 'em out and wear them m'self." she hiccuped after speaking.

"You're too fucking drunk to head back to *HIC* Beacon right now." Drago said annoyed. "I'll get a Hotel for us for the night."

Cinder mumbled. "Y-You are drunk *hic* too big giant...man." she kind of swayed back and forth. Drago rolled his eyes as he gave a small hiccup of his own as he pulled out his wallet with an annoyed look.

"Just shut the fuck up for now." He growled.

"ehhh." Cinder groaned as her head slammed on the table. Drago growled at this again before the Bartender finally returned.

"Well, what's the bill?" Drago asked impatiently.

"Your total is 200 lien, sir." he answered. Drago grumbled as he fished out the lien and placed it on the counter.

"Keep the change." He growled as he placed one of Cinder's arm around him and lifted her up from the table. "Wake up bitch."

"I was not sleeping I was…*hic* observing the future." she mumbled then giggled.

"When we get outside, I have a special kind of dust that'll clear your head till we get to the fucking hotel." Drago said as he dragged her from the table, shoving some people out of the way with a growl. Cinder continued to giggle randomly as she got dragged out. The bartender just looked at the second one, who just shrugs. Outside, Drago was growling in annoyance until they stopped a few feet away from the Restaurant/Bar. He then pulled out a green dust crystal that glowed a bit as he inspected it for any problems.

"This should *HIC* work." He said before he raised it above Cinder's head. He then crushed it above her, a green smoke covering her face that made her almost sleepy. "This dust should help with the fucking drunkenness, by a bit."

"I feel like a new woman…*hic.*" she then looked at Drago. "Where is that...hotel?"

"Just three blocks from here, wish it was closer." Drago answered annoyed. "I swear, you're gonna be a pain to carry."

"I can totally….walk." she said as she walked forward and stumbled constantly. She almost fell forward if it weren't for Drago who caught her and pulled her close.

"Yeah, that proved otherwise." He said shaking his head as he hiccuped again. "The dust should work by the time we get there, if not, then by the time we get to our fucking room." Cinder absently moaned lightly as Drago lifts her over his shoulder.

"You are a funny guy..." she replied with with a giggle. Drago rolled his eyes while he walked the rest of the way to the hotel, carrying an almost sleepy Cinder on his shoulder. He finally made it to the hotel as the girl at the front desk looked at them with confusion, but decided to ignore it.

"Got a *HIC* drunk bitch, need a room…"

"Sure thing, uh, let me just…" she started to type on her tablet as Cinder giggles a bit more. "There we go, here's your keys, last door on the right." Drago growled as he grabbed the keys with he gave an angry, yet noticeably drunk glare.

"Thanks." he walked past as the girl up front watched him to carry the young woman over his shoulder as she had a smile on her face with half lid eyes.

'The dust should kick in now, I even had the snow bitch test it to see if it works.' Drago walked down the long hallway till he found his destination. He had to set Cinder down who was slowly getting a tad bit sober as he unlocked the door with their room key. She lightly groans as she rubbed her eyes. She didn't know how many of the Vale Whiskey she drank, it was obviously more than three. She only stumbled a little bit as Drago was unlocking the door. She then felt something lift her up from the wall she leaned on. She looked up seeing Drago lift her by the arm with a small annoyed glare.

"Mmm..you are such a handsome man. " Cinder said with a dumbfounded smile. "I can honestly have a _lot_ of fun with you." she sounded seductive as she went up and trailed a finger on Drago's chest.

"I would shut up if I were you." He replied with a glare as he pulled her into the room and proceeds to shut it roughly and lock it. "The dust is very slow at fixing you."

"Maybe it needs more assistance…" she said with a seductive grin, leaning in on Drago. "A much _bigger_ assistance." Now, normally, Drago would've ignored the seduction in her tone. He always did, no matter what she did, he always ignored it. However, in his current state.

"Really now?" Drago asked with a glare, before he forcefully pushed Cinder to the wall, pinning her to it. His left hand next to her head, and his right hand on her waist as he kept his glare on her. She gave widen eyes from the sudden aggressiveness as she had her hands on his chest.

"Assistance, is that all?" His face was close to hers, a sharp tooth grin as he drew closer to her, his hand that was on her waist was slowly rubbing up and down her body that sent slight shivers to her spine. Her eyes went half lidded as she moved forward a bit, leaning more into his body. She was caught off guard when she felt a pair of rough lips pressed against hers, pushing her back into the wall, Drago kept a hand behind her head, keeping her from moving away. Maybe they drank too much? This is something very new indeed for Cinder. Maybe she should try to tell him to….to….

'Oh screw it.' she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck, going on her toes as she started to get passionate herself. Drago smirked from behind his kiss as he decided to go further, and started to prod her mouth with his tongue. It was his turn to be caught off guard as Cinder allowed it, but started to fight for dominance with her tongue, and it was as equally aggressive as his. He growled quietly as his hand started to now squeeze her left breast as he fondled it through her shirt, the one holding her head in place moved down to her waist, dangerously getting lower. She made soft moans as they kissed, she then quickly stopped kissing to throw her tank top off of her, revealing her black bra as she went back to aggressively kissing him again. Both of his hands were now fondling her breasts as he growled in an animalistic way behind their kiss.

With quick thinking, Drago stopped kneading her chest as he put them both on her waist, lifting her up and leading her towards the bed as they continued. He then dropped her onto the bed roughly as he proceeded with removing his shirt, and ripping off her bra with one of his claws, glaring down at her. Her breasts were almost as large as Yang's if he had to compare them, they were nice and rounded and from he could tell, they almost fitted perfectly in his hands. He proceeded with fondling them roughly, nipping at her neck from time to time while his left hand started to twist and pull on her left nipple that stood erect. She made a much louder moan as she blushed, making Drago give a growl like chuckle as he moved close to her ear.

"This is payback for the seduction you keep annoying me with." He said as he now started to nibble on her ear gently as one of his hands went down her body, very slowly. She noticed the sound of clicking as she looks down and sees his hand fondling with her belt. "Why don't we see how you feel, from down here?" Without hesitation, he sticks his hand in, and started to push his finger in her womanhood through her silk panties as she covered her mouth to silence a gasp. He moved his finger around in small circles in her womanhood while licking her neck.

"I must say, you're really wet down here." He growled to her with a grin. Cinder replied as she leaned forward and bit down lightly on his neck in a lewd manner as she shivered.

"It seems you are eager as well." He chuckled as he added another finger and nibbled on her neck, leaving small hickeys. She squirmed when he got a bit faster and harder. She was about to explode until he pulled his hand out of her pants, causing a little whimper.

"Sorry, don't want you to finish when we are just getting started." He said as he started to remove his own belt, revealing his little, or in his case, big friend. Needless to say, he was above average with his length in his opinion, almost eight and half inches in length by his guessing. He looks to see she is looking at his hardness as she was wide eyed.

"What, never seen one before?" He chuckled at her expression. She slid her jeans down as Drago assisted when it went to her knees, showing her, now wet, black panties. "Seems you enjoyed yourself, didn't you?" He stuck a hand down into her panties and rubbed it a bit before pulling it out with a soaking hand.

"mmm~." she replied with, getting more anxious by the minute. Drago was now licking her juices off his fingers, tasting it to see how it was.

"Hmm, a bit on the fruity side, but spicy as well." He said licking his lips, before he placed his fingers back in her panties and taking it out soaking again. He then brought it in front of her face. "You want a taste?" she was hesitant as she bit her lip, but slowly complied as she sucked on one of his fingers as she rubbed her hand closer to his groin. He groaned a bit from her touch, but was able to keep his voice down. He slowly got off of her as she gained more access to his cock as her hand gripped and started to go up and down.

"Now that you got a taste...I think it's my turn for one myself." she giggled. After a little bit of stroking, she got the courage to put the tip on her mouth as she used her tongue in the process. Drago rolled his eyes at her as he sat back on the bed; watching her go at it. She started to get deeper as her tongue rolled around his shaft, causing him to groan lightly. She bobbed her head a bit faster as she continued the same tongue movement. She knew she was doing well when Drago put his hand on top of her head and gripped her hair and pushed forward. She gagged a little bit from his aggressiveness, but sooner or later started to adapt to it as she found his rhythm.

"Fuck…" He moaned out as he kept his hand on top of her head who looked up with her own grin. She was happy enough to please her "friend" in the process. It took the dust a bit, but she is starting to gain her soberness, just barely enough to know what is going on.

'He's getting close…' she thought to herself as she felt him twitch inside.

"I hope you can swallow all of it, bitch." Drago growled with a smirk. Cinder accepted that challenge as she used a free hand to roughly rub his shaft as she sucked hard on the tip, which putted him over the edge in a matter of minutes. He pushed her mouth fully back onto his shaft as he came into her throat. She coughed and gagged a bit but accepted it as she started to swallow with his dick still in her mouth.

"My my, my little friend can be slutty if she wanted to~." Drago chuckled with a small cocky grin. She pulled back as she pulled it out with a pop.

"On the contrary, you taste like raw meat, stud." she replied. "Ever thought of eating fruit before?"

"On occasions, I've eaten apple, grapes, dragon fruit, strawberries, ya know, when I feel like eating something sweet." Drago answered with a shrug before he pushed her onto her back and crawled above her. He pulled her panties down to her shins as he lined up with her as he grabbed her right breast again, grinning smugly. "After this, I'll claim that ass of yours."

"Aren't you the dominatrix type." Cinder said with a lewd smile. Drago leaned in close to her face with a hard glare as he growled a bit.

"No one, dominates me, not even you." He said as he rubbed his cock against her wet opening. "You'll be mine for the night."

"Ah~!" she gasped out as she felt him pushing in slowly. He grunted a bit from how tight she was, but kept going in deeper till he was completely enveloped inside her. "Oh~..." For better effect, he pulled out slowly and pushed in roughly, causing an actually adorable moan from her. He grinned above her as he started to move in and out of her slowly, before he picked up his speed and got rougher with her. Her panting became shaky as her moans got increasingly louder. She gripped to his arms as they started to feel warmth from one another. Drago added to the pleasure when he started to fondle her breasts with his hands, twisting and pulling on her nipples before he placed the left one in his mouth and nibbled on it with his teeth. Her legs were sprawled out, but they quickly wrapped around his waist he continued to pound her relentlessly.

Midway through; he stopped and quickly flipped her over to her stomach as he chuckled from the sound she made from impact.

"Don't tell me you forgot I was gonna claim your ass." He said as he raised her ass up and lined himself up with her small asshole. She shook violently and bit down on the sheets as he started to push roughly, gripping her ass cheeks with both hands and spreading them. "God you're _tight_!" She felt major pain as his tip finally got inside, wincing as she bit harder on the sheets. Drago growled a bit as he raised one of his hands and smacked her on the ass before he slammed all the way into her with a louder growl. She yelped as her backside turned red and screamed into the sheet from the arrival. She felt herself getting torn apart from an nine inch cock into her ass.

He slapped her ass again, causing another cute yelp from her. "Who do you belong to?"

"Wh-wha-AH~!" she tried to asked but he pulled back and rammed her again, and another spank, rougher than the last one. He started to go back and forth as he pulled on her hair harshly with one hand.

"Who do you belong to, bitch!?"

"Y-YoUUU~!" she screamed on the last letter as Drago started to go faster. He used his free hand to grip one of her ass cheeks roughly and grope it as he fucked her, wet slaps from his balls hitting her ass were the only thing heard, other than moans and groans. He groaned as he pulled out of her ass and placed it back unto her wet snatch while he pulled her back against his chest, turning her head to his before he started to kiss her roughly with his tongue. She moaned at her highest pitch, since she was getting close to climax, meeting his tongue with hers. As her own orgasm was getting near, she felt a twitch inside of her that came from his dick.

"I'm close…!" Drago said pulling back from the kiss with a grunt.

"I- I am gonna…!" Cinder also said as she couldn't hold it back anymore, releasing her orgasm as she squirted onto Drago's lap. He locked lips with her one last time before he shot his entire load deep inside her with a growl. They stopped kissing as Cinder fell forward panting hard from the event they have involved themselves in. Drago gave one last spank to her ass before laying on top of her.

"T-that was...amazing." Drago said on top of her with a small grin.

"Y-yeah…" Cinder huffed with a seductive smile. "You have...a lot of endurance."

"And you have a durable body if you can handle me." Drago replied with a small yawn. He fell to his side as he wrapped one arm around her waist, the other close to her chest as he started to fall asleep. Cinder shifted around a bit until she got comfortable then went to sleep right away, and she knew she was gonna get the biggest hangover she has ever gotten.


	2. The Innocent Archer

**Jaune x Topaz**

 **JNPR Dorms**

Jaune was scratching his head as he tried to think of a way for Topaz to understand why it wasn't okay for him to touch her...chest. Now that he thinks about it; she doesn't seem to know much about that much of the topic of sexual situations. Not like he did either, but at least he understood what the Birds and the Bees meant. It was just needed to be experienced by him.

Topaz tilted her head at him as Jaune decided to ask her curiously.

"Topaz, do you...know what sex is?" he asked. She tilted her head in confusion before she snapped her fingers with a grin.

"I know, it's a type of food right?" She asked with a wide grin. Jaune was baffled by the answer he received as he looked at her.

"Well no it's...how do I put this…" Jaune muttered to himself on the last part. "It's like...a male and a female decided to...make love."

"Make love?" Topaz asked in her innocent tone. "Like excersize? Cause if it is, then me, my brother, and older cousin make love all the time." Jaune lightly smacks his head. This girl is _way_ too innocent to explain this to her. After a moment of thinking, Jaune had an amazing idea as he grinned happily.

"Well that isn't it either, but I would be happy to show you what I mean." he felt wrong, he felt as if he was exploiting her innocence to get what he wants. Topaz looked at him with a huge grin before she leaned close to his face, just about two inches apart.

"Really!?" She asked excitedly with her innocent eyes that twinkled as she got closer to his face. "What do we do?" Surprised with her eagerness, he cleared his throat. He then placed a hand on the side of her face, gently rubbing it as she blushed a bit from the contact, before she closed her eyes and leaned into it with an innocent smile. Jaune had a guilty look in his eyes as he now cupped her face, leaning in close to her with slightly parted lips.

As their lips made contact, Topaz looked like she had no idea what was happening, but she was blushing as she kissed Jaune, some little smooch sounds being heard. Jaune placed a hand just on the back her waist and the other on her face still.

'I might go to hell for this, that is if Drago doesn't find out, then I'm dead.' Jaune thought with guilt as he went further into the kiss and started to probe her mouth with his tongue. She gave a cute little sound as she felt his tongue and invited it. Jaune ran against her teeth and finally tongue as he got deeper with it.

He was starting to gain a little confident as the hand on his waist got lower to her rear and rested it on her asscheek, over the uniform skirt. As he gained more confidence, he motioned his hand to under and in her skirt and placed it on her rear again, this time feeling some skin and panties. Though Topaz was flat chested yet perky, her ass was a different story. It is small, but it was enough for him to grab onto easily as he groped it lightly, something you couldn't do well to a slender body. Topaz moaned cutely from the touch behind the kiss before she pulled back, a thin string of saliva connected their mouths like a bridge.

"J-Jaune?" she said with a blushing innocent look. "W-why are you t-touching my butt?" Jaune looked a little guilty as he blushed a little bit.

"I-I can stop if you want..?" he replied nervously. Topaz shook her head side to side before she nuzzled into his chest.

"Is...is this the "sex" you told me about?" she asked looking up at him with a tilted head.

"Its...well part of it. We are just getting started. There more things to it." he smiled at her as he caressed her hair. She hummed from the touch with a small smile.

"What's next then?" She asked with curiosity in her pinkish red eyes that stared at his blue ones. He was hesitant, but he started to unbutton his uniform jacket and take it off, then taking off the tie and business shirt under it; revealing his naked chest. After being under Drago's student, he is proud of himself for the outcome so far. He started getting bigger muscles from the weighted wrist bands and shoes he wore under his instruction. Topaz tilted her head in confusion on what he was doing.

"You do the same thing, Topaz. We take both our clothes off and we can get started from there." Jaune explained. Topaz blushed brightly as she sat up a bit and nervously started to unbutton her own uniform. Jaune unbuckled his belt from his dress pants as he is now in blue underwear, kind of hard due to the innocent girl that was straddling him.

God was he just as nervous, he hasn't done this type of activity himself before in his life, which is the same boat for Topaz. Said person just got everything on top off, now she only had her underwear on and the skirt. She blushed when he stared at her before she nervously covered her chest with her arms. Jaune thought she looked adorable, it made her hotter with the skirt on. He gently lifted her off of him, setting her back down in a sitting position before he went and sat on his bed. He grips his underwear as he hesitated before looking at Topaz.

"Y-You ready?" he asked from his bed. She only nodded with an innocent and confused look on her face. Jaune took a deep breath as he quickly pulled his underwear down, revealing his hardened five in a half inch cock. Topaz stared wide eyed at it with a small gasp before looking up at him.

"W-wh-what's this?" She asked with a huge blush on her cheeks.

"The real name for it is called a…"penis" boys have these." Jaune awkwardly explained. Topaz kept staring at it for a while before she titled her head.

"What do I do with it?" She asked confused.

"Well...come over here and kneel down in front of it, I'll uh...show you one way." He said with a small nervous tone. Topaz looked somewhat nervous before she stood up and walked in front of him, then knelled down in front of his hard on dick with a blush.

"N-now what?" She asked looking up at him with a blushing nervous look.

"Now uh...you are gonna do something called a "blowjob"...just uh..put this in your...mouth." Jaune said trying hard to explain this type of thing. If he had the ability to sound casual, he would really want it by now.

"Blowjob?" She asked confused with head tilt. "Like this?" She then proceeded to just blow on it like you would do for a lit candle. Jaune chuckled at this. Her not knowing what any of these sex names is actually kind of adorable.

"It's a good guess but no." he then put his hands on both of her cheeks as he puts it in front of her. "here just….put it in your mouth and suck on it. Think of it like...a thick milkshake." She blushed harder a bit before she stared at the appendage in front of her. She gulped a bit before she opened her mouth and enveloped the head of it into her mouth, using her tongue to taste it experimentally. Jaune groaned lightly from this, experiencing something he never saw himself doing. His hands were still on her cheeks until she got brave enough to go a little deeper.

She moved her head back and forth while swirling her tongue around as she gave a small hum from the taste. To her, it tasted kind of bitter, but with a hint of saltiness. She looked up at Jaune, with a face that was asking if she was doing it right. Jaune smiled at her with a nod, to which she smiled as she decided to speed up, sucking on it a little with a little moan.

"Holy…" he moaned out, rubbing his thumbs on her cheeks as he looked up from the pleasure. He looked at her from below. "I'm getting close...be prepared." she looked confused as she kept her pace, but felt a sudden twitch in her mouth. She thought it was a good thing as she sucked harder and faster on his hard dick. This managed to get Jaune over the edge as he quickly putted a hand on her head and pushed his cock in deeper, unloading seman into her mouth.

She had no idea what it was so she quickly took it out as some got on her face, instantly swallowing. It tasted really salty to her, and more bitter. She blinked a couple of times before wiping off the rest of it on her face with a finger.

"That...was wonderful…" Jaune panted out. Topaz was looking at the strange substance in her hand that was wiped off of her face. It was sticky, but also a little loose like saliva.

"What is this stuff?" She asked curiously to Jaune.

"That, is called cum, males and females have this stuff, boys get it when they get pleasured like what you just did."

"...How do girls get it?" Jaune gave her a nervous look before he stood up, Topaz following suit before Jaune spun her around and laid her on her back on the bed. He then kneeled down between her legs and parted them, moving the skirt up to see her dark pink panties underneath.

Jaune looked up at Topaz as he spreaded her legs a bit wider before he pulled the panties off of her and tossing them to the side. Jaune noticed Topaz instantly used her legs to cover them. Jaune looked at her, which showed her shyness.

"It's okay...it'll be fine." he assured with a sweet smile. Topaz gave a small whimper before she slowly spread her legs wide for him, showing him everything she had to offer. She had no pube hair as it looked clean, and her vagina looked puffy around the folds, and when he spreaded the folds he saw it was nice and pink. Topaz gasped when he touched her vagina, feeling pleasure she has never felt before. Jaune looked up at her again.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"F-for what?" She asked with a pleasured, confused face. Jaune softly smirked as he went down again and sticked his tongue out and slowly licked her vaginal hole. Topaz let out a loud moan from the feeling of his tongue licking her. Jaune licked around her folds with more vigor making Topaz squirm around on the bed moaning and panting from the pleasure.

" _Jaune~._ "Topaz moaned out between her heavy breathing. "This feels-Ohhh, f-funny."

"It'll feel so much better later on, I promise. " he replied as he started to lick inside of her now. She was now panting hard as she unconsciously wrapped her legs around his head with a dazed like expression. Jaune places his hand on her lower back to arch her up a bit so he can get a bit deeper, then started to suck on it with his lips over her vagina. Topaz was moaning loudly at this point as she gripped the top of his head, trying to pull him in deeper, feeling something about to explode.

"J-Jaune, I feel something c-coming!" She said between her gasps and moans. "It feels like I'm g-gonna explode!" Jaune took this as a hint to go a little faster as he sucked harder. He felt her arch her back as she shook violently, cumming right on Jaune's face as she gave a loud moan. She panted heavily after collapsing back onto the bed with a blushing, tired look.

"How was that?" Jaune asked with a grin as he licked some of her juice. It tasted very sweet, almost like candy, with a hint of fruit in it. The only response he got was a pant and little moan from Topaz, her legs spread out, and her arms raised above her head.

"There is more we can do but, we can stop for today-."

"No!" she sort of shouted as he gave a surprised look, causing her to go shy again. "I-I mean...can we finish this….please?" he tapped his chin in thought. He then smiled upon her.

"Well alright… flip over and get your butt up in the air." he said in an almost demanding tone.

"Like...this?" she asked when she got onto her hands and knees, facing him.

"Turn around." Jaune said twirling his finger, Topaz complied, her face was now facing the wall, while her rear end was facing him. He had more control of looking at her anus now too, it was round and puckered, and clean. Jaune got on the bed on his knees, looking down at her rear from above.

'...I saw this in a movie once, does it work…?' he thought to himself as he slowly rubbed his hand on her thigh, then moved it across her rear, seeing if it created a reaction. It did, Topaz shivered a bit from his touch, her face getting more red when she turned to look at him.

"What….what are you doing?" She asked in her normal innocent tone. Jaune smiled as he gripped her waist as he lined up behind her. She gasped as he rubbed his cock against her womanhood. He groped her ass as he continued the motion. Jaune was stunned with himself that he actually was doing this with a girl. Not to mention she has a very grabby ass for him to squeeze, despite how small it is. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a small, scared whimper.

"Are...you okay?" he asked concerned. Topaz shook her head a bit with a whimper.

"I'm...I-I'm kind of scared...am I suppose to feel that during…"sex"?" She asked looking at him with a scared look.

"I'll be honest it'll hurt a little, but it'll feel so much better later on...will you trust me?" he asked. Topaz whimpered a little before she looked away for a second, then back at him with her innocent eyes.

"I...yes...I trust you." She said with as much courage as she can muster. He smiled as he complied to spreading her rear and slowly put his head in. He waited for her to get accustomed to it being inside, he may be eager, but he doesn't want to hurt her. She was shaking when she felt the head of his dick enter her, and tried to stop herself from shaking, but her body wouldn't comply. Eventually she stopped shaking, which Jaune took as a sign to continue, he stopped when he was met with a certain barrier that blocked him from going further. With one hard thrust, he tore through her hymen, making Topaz scream silently in pain, small tears escaping her eyes.

She shook violently as Jaune allowed her womanhood to adjust. It was hurting more when he started to thrust slowly. Jaune noticed blood was pouring down her vagina as he continued his slow pace. He was taking this girl's virginity. What he did know about this, was that full thrusts will eventually pleasure the female. Soon, she stopped dripping blood as her pain started to subdue, and become very pleasurable.

He heard her moan loudly from the pleasure as he decided to add to it by leaning down onto her back and moved his hands to her chest. He lifted the bra up, revealing her perky chest before he started to fondle them gently, occasionally pulling or twisting the nipples. She looked at Jaune as he had a smile as he saw her expression. He went back upright as he motioned his hand and lightly spanked her.

Topaz was moaning very loudly now, this new feeling and pleasure was beyond what she ever felt before.

"Dang…." Jaune moaned out as he got faster with his thrusts. "This feels so amazing, Topaz…" he spanks her again, still lightly, causing a cute yelp-ish moan.

"Ah~! Ah~! _Jaune~_!" Topaz moaned out loudly when he got faster and slightly harder. Suddenly to her shock, he stopped. She looked at him with a sadden, begging look, only to be turned over into her back with a slight yelp.

Jaune smirked as he leaned in and started to continue his fast thrusts as he held onto her head with one hand, just so she can stare into his eyes as he fucked her. She wrapped her arms around his neck before she leaned up and started to make out with him with a moan. Their tongues wrestled with each other as Jaune's hands were groping her perky chest. They may be small, but were slightly big enough to bounce from his hard thrusts. Jaune noticed something while he got faster: She was pushing back into his thrusts with eagerness as Jaune kissed her widely and passionate.

"Ah! Getting close to cumming!" Jaune called out as broke the kiss, going into overdrive with his thrusts. Topaz wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close to her body, not letting go.

"M-me _too~_!" She moaned out next to his ear. As both gave a final movement, they unleash their intense orgasms at once, Topaz's juices going on Jaune's lower abdomen as Jaune did a hard thrust as he came, doing a few more thrusts as his seman filled her. He was panting heavily as he looked at Topaz with a loving smile as she panted just as heavily.

He had his hand on her cheek so he kept her eyes on him as he finished cumming in her from start to finish. He kept his still hard dick in her so that none of his cum fell out of her. Jaune could've sworn she had hearts in her eyes as he looked at her.

"Was...was that "sex"?" She asked between pants with awe and a tired smile.

"Yeah…" he said with a pant. "That….that was sex….did you like it?" Topaz answered with a kiss to his lips, catching him a bit off guard. Before they could go on to a full make out session; they hear the door close, causing them to jolt up and look at the door. There, standing in front of the closed door, was Pyrrha Nikos with a shocked, blushing face.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	3. Double The Fun

**Jaune x Pyrrha x Topaz**

 **JNPR Dorms**

 **Last Time:** " _Ah~! Ah~! Jaune~!_ "

"Yeah...that...that was sex...did you like it?" Topaz only replied with a kiss, catching him off guard. Before they could start their make out session, the door was heard being closed, causing both to jolt up. What they saw at the door was an extremely blushed Pyrrha.

 _ **Continuation**_

"Uhhhhhh...I can explain?" Jaune offered with a small nervous smile. Pyrrha just continued to stare with a blush as she cleared her throat. It was nice of him to offer an explanation….but it is a tad bit awkward for he is still on top of Topaz, dick still buried in her womanhood, and a hand caressing her face. "Pyrrha, I swear I can explain."

"Um..." Pyrrha said nervously as she looked at Topaz. Soon she started to feel something very weird in her nether regions.

"You see...Topaz here….she uh...okay I can't explain this." Jaune sighed rubbing the back of his head with a little shame.

"It's...pretty obvious what's happening here…" Pyrrha tried to act normal as Jaune pulls out, the sound it made had Pyrrha shiver a bit. "I….uh…"

"Do you want to come join us?" Topaz asked simply. Pyrrha blushed as hard as the color of her hair as she went wide eyed.

"W-WHAT!?" She stuttered out, Jaune looked at Topaz with widen eyes at her innocent question.

"Topaz what...w-what do you mean…?" Jaune asked just as shocked. Topaz just stood up with her sweet smile, despite her wearing nothing but the school uniform skirt. She then walked over to Pyrrha, seman dripping down her leg, and placed an arm around the blushing amazon.

"Like what I said, she can join us!" She said cheerfully with her innocent grin.

"I- well- uhm- er-..." Jaune stuttered as he looked at Pyrrha. Topaz sighed a bit with a small head shake before she turned to Pyrrha and started to unbutton her uniform with a small hum. The redhead had no idea if she should stop this, or...see what happens. Not to mention her lower body is burning like _crazy_.

"Jaune!" Topaz called with her normal smile. "Come help me, please?" Jaune looked at Pyrrha to see if she was okay with this at all. Slowly she looked at the teenaged dragonheart then to Jaune as she embarrassingly nodded.

Jaune walked up hesitantly as he went to take over the buttons, easily taking them off revealing Pyrrha's red bra, showing some cleavage as well. She instantly covered them as she shyly looked away. Topaz went behind Pyrrha and lifted her skirt up, revealing red panties that may seem a bit small for her big rear.

"Oohh, I like the color." Topaz said giggling before she went up her back and unclasped Pyrrha's bra. She made a small gasp as it fell to the ground. Pyrrha looked at Jaune who was looking at her with hypnotic eyes.

"Jaune I-..." she tried to say before Jaune just wraps his arm around her head and pressed his lips to hers, making her go wide eyed. She always wanted to do this ever since she first met Jaune. Not exactly the sex part, but to just kiss him sometime? It's just a dream come true.

Pyrrha made a small moan as she started to embrace the kiss, her decently big sized melons pressed against his chest. She then made a high pitch "mm!" from feeling something hit her rear. She looks behind her, still kissing Jaune as she sees Topaz, continuing her smile.

"I was curious to why Jaune liked doing it to me...now I see why!" Topaz then wrapped her arms around her, grasping at her soft breasts. "These are nice and squishy too, hehe." She giggled with a smile, then tilted her head with a small confused pout. "They're bigger than mine though." both Jaune and Pyrrha broke the kiss.

"That doesn't matter at all." Pyrrha smirked, giving a moan from the fondling. "Right Jaune? Ah~…"

"Right." He replied as he was now trailing his hand down Pyrrha's body. "Size doesn't really matter."

"Oh Jaune~." Pyrrha said with a surprised like moan. "I d-didn't know one sex moment would make you an expert at this~." Jaune only chuckled lightly before he stopped his hand right above her red panties.

"I'm just doing what comes natural, like what Topaz is about to do." As soon as he said that, Topaz turned Pyrrha's body to the side a bit and placed one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking on it lightly. She squirmed a bit from the feeling as she closed her eyes tightly, moaning lightly.

"...You haven't had sex before either have you?"

"Uh- w-well- ah~!" she moaned out as she felt Jaune spank her ass. Topaz added to the small pleasure by lightly biting down on the nipple in her mouth. She hissed in pleasure as she was getting overwhelmed already. She noticed her panties are currently soaked. She wasn't the only one to notice, Jaune sticked his hand down her panties and started to rub her soaking vagina.

"Answer the question, please." Topaz said, her voice muffled from the tit in her mouth that she kept nibbling and sucking on.

"Y-... _Yes~."_ she leaned on Jaune as he got a bit more vigor with his strokes. Jaune smirked from her answer before he pulled his hand away from her soaking panties with a playful, teasing grin. She grabbed it tightly as she gave a begging look. He shook his head a bit with the same grin, signaling Topaz to stop what she was doing. Pyrrha lightly whimpers as Topaz stopped her pleasurable mouth.

"You can't be the only one being pleasured, Invincible Girl." Jaune chuckled as he pushed Pyrrha down to her knees with a little force. Topaz giggled lightly, knowing what was coming next. Pyrrha looked over her shoulder, watching Jaune kneading her soft buttcheeks roughly, causing light pants. Topaz then kneeled down next to her, rubbing her back gently while licking her neck. Jaune stopped his kneading to a halt as he got up and walked in front of her. Pyrrha felt him rub the top of her head gently, presenting his hard on dick to her, mere centimeters apart.

"I think you know what to do." Jaune said, pushing her head closer to it till it pressed against her lips. She gulped a little bit as she looked at it, blushing. This was her first ever cock to...suck. She would sometimes rub herself off if things get lonely for her or if things are just stressful. She was very hesitant until she grew courage to open her mouth widely. Topaz lightly rolled her eyes before she shoved Pyrrha's mouth onto his dick, causing her to gag on reflex from the appendage being shoved into her mouth.

"This is what I learned is called, a "blowjob"." Topaz said with an innocent grin looking up at Jaune. "Right?" He only nodded with a small grunt, he was gently rubbing the top of Pyrrha's head while she adjusted to the dick in her mouth. She started to get used to it as she slowly breathed, then started to bob her head lightly. The taste of his cock was just delicious in her mouth. She feels slutty for thinking that, but sadly it is true to her at least. She moaned lightly around his cock like her mouth was a vibrator on low setting.

Topaz giggles. "She looks so cute with that face."

"This will be even cuter. Hey Pyrrha, look up at me?" Jaune asked. She complied as she only lifted her eyes pupils up as she continued her movement. Her face looked like a cute puppy face they make when they beg for something; which is ironic coming from her current situation. Topaz, feeling left out stood up and started to tongue wrestle with Jaune, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pyrrha looked up at the two making out; much to it being an excellent view.

'...Oh to hell with it.' she thought as she slowly lifted one of her hands; making sure to balance on one, and used her other to masturbate with. Her moans get a bit more erratic as she continued to give Jaune a blowjob. Jaune groaned a bit from the pleasure, moving one of his hands to Topaz's crotch, sticking a finger inside her and moving it in and out of her. She moaned behind the kiss from his hand pleasuring her. Pyrrha felt liquid fall on her forehead from Topaz's crotch as she started to go faster with her stroking as Jaune conveniently does the same. Topaz pulled away from the kiss, moaning loudly while her legs were shaking, she tightened her grip around Jaune just to make sure she didn't collapse from the pleasure.

"Pyrrha! Gh! I'm getting close!" Jaune warned with a grunt. Topaz couldn't take anymore as she came into his hand, some of her juices falling onto Pyrrha's face before she collapsed to the ground with a pleasured expression, panting heavily. Jaune got rougher now as Pyrrha choked and gagged from the aggressiveness, but still moaned loudly as it vibrated his cock. He then gripped her head with both hands and shoved his dick as deep as he can down Pyrrha's throat, unloading his entire load into her mouth. Pyrrha had puffed cheeks until she gulped it down in one gulp as she gasped loudly as she panted heavily.

Jaune huffed and puffed as he noticed her ass was still in the air as her hand was still rubbing, trying to get her orgasm going. Jaune gave an evil smirk as he grabbed her hand that was rubbing herself vigorously and lifted her bridal style. She gave a very anxious look at Jaune, which only made him harder. He then carried her over to his bed, and dropped her roughly on it. She landed on her side as she panted like a dog in heat. Jaune smirked wider a bit before he turned Pyrrha onto her back and started to go on the offensive with her breasts, fondling and nipping at them with his teeth.

Pyrrha saw a new type of Jaune today as he was getting rougher with her, and she was loving every minute of it. For once, no one is treating her like she is too perfect for them. Right now currently, she is being treated like a fuck toy for him at this very moment. She smiled through her pleasured face as Jaune squeezed hard on her left breast, causing a cute little squeak from her.

"Is my little spartan enjoying herself?" He asked, twisting one of her nipples roughly. "Your expression is saying a lot."

"Mmmmhmm~..." she absentmindedly agreed.

"How much do you want me?" He asked whispering into her ear.

"I….I…"

"You gotta speak up bitch, or you won't get what you want~"

"I want you...inside me...please!" she begged.

"What was that?"

"Please...fuck me!"

"Hmm, I don't know." Jaune said with a small teasing grin, his left hand was trailing down her body till it stopped at her swollen, wet crotch. "Do you really deserve it?" His right hand was still fondling her left breast, he leaned down to place the left nipple in his mouth, sucking on it like a newborn baby, occasionally biting it gently.

He kept her hand from trailing to her winking snatch, which started to annoy him greatly until he noticed his belt was on the bed. He flipped Pyrrha onto her knees again as he put her wrists together behind her back, and wrapped the belt tightly around them keeping her defenseless and from touching herself. He flipped her back onto her back as he continued what he was doing.

"Soon my redhead slut." he whispered to her ear. "Soon I'll bury my entire cock into your wet cunt and ram it as much as I please." she only gets wetter every time he spoke this aggressive to her. Pyrrha fought a little with her bondage situation as his belt rattled around her wrists. He rubbed her burning cut slowly as she pushed forward from the feeling. Everything she got close, he would stop. If she could stomp her foot, she would do it out of anger.

Jaune flipped her over again as she heard another belt being put into Jaune's hand, which was soon wrapped around her neck like a leash.

"I hope my pet is up for a good pounding!" he said enthusiastically as he spanked her ass hard. Pyrrha cried out with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Don't forget about me!" Topaz said as she jumped on the bed in front of Pyrrha. Jaune smiled evilly as he pulled on the belt leash, as Topaz leaned in on the bed with her crotch in front of Pyrrha's face.

"Go on my redhead slut, please her with your tongue." Jaune demanded with a hard tug. She complied as she sticked her tongue out and started to gently lick around Topaz's folds.

" _Ohhh~_." Topaz moaned out with a half lidded look. "This feels so _good~_!" Jaune lined up behind Pyrrha as he gave another spank to her already red bottom, giving another tug.

"Care to say anything at all, my Amazon slut?" He asked, rubbing himself on her burning hot pussy. She only replied with a begging whimper as she pushed back on the cock rubbing on her. Topaz pressed further into her mouth with a low moan, gripping her hair and trying to keep her head in place. Jaune believed it was enough teasing for one day as he lined up and roughly plunged himself into Pyrrha, who cried out into Topaz's crotch with pure ecstasy. He grinned widely as he started to pummel her cunt as it dripped blood from it.

"Topaz, get off her, I want to hear her now." He demanded with a glare.

"Okay!" She said with a smile, but was a little hesitant to leave. Pyrrha moaned loudly as her tongue was lolled out from the pleasure she was getting and her eyes going to the back of her heads. Jaune tugged on her belt leash as loud wet slaps were heard.

"You got anything to say to me, you redhead bitch?" he talked dirtily as he pounded harder.

"I...ahh~...I _Love You~_!"

"And what else?" Jaune asked as he was going slower so she would answer quickly.

"I-I...I love your cock!"

"And how _bad_ do you want it?" he picked up his pace again.

"More than anything, Just don't _stoo~oop_!" Jaune smirked at this proud warrior wanting him so badly.

"With _pleasure_!" he said in a growl as he went into overdrive with his pounding, getting extremely rough with her; and he can already see she is loving every bit of it. Topaz gave a small whimper next to them, feeling left out again as she watched Jaune go at it with Pyrrha.

"Well, don't just stand there, get back in..gh! Position!" he demanded as Topaz quickly did so. As soon as she did though, Pyrrha started to lick her vagina more aggressively as she loudly made high-pitched moans.

"This feels weirder than _before_ ~!" Topaz moaned out, leaning forward and clinging to Jaune's shoulder with her hands. Jaune looked down at Pyrrha licking Topaz like a wild animal. He tugged on the leash again as he wrapped it around his fist once and placed them on her asscheeks as he continued to relentlessly fuck her. She loudly moaned with pleasure that sent vibrations into Topaz who moaned just as loud before she locked lips with Jaune. He pushed forward as he was being as aggressive to Topaz as he was to Pyrrha; pushing his tongue in right away and attacking her tongue with vigor. She squeaked from the aggressiveness with widen eyes while her tongue was being dominated by his. He pulled back as he gritted his teeth.

"I'm getting close, Pyrrha!" he said as he got even faster with his extremely rough pounding. Topaz whined from the interruption before she lifted herself up so Pyrrha could speak.

"You ready for my load, cunt!?" he said aggressively and then started to kiss Topaz again; just as aggressive.

"Yes! Please, fill me up with your cum!" Pyrrha screamed out with her tongue hanging out to the side. After a few more hard thrusts, he groaned loudly into his kiss with Topaz as he unloaded his cum into Pyrrha's pussy. She moaned as well as she _finally_ gets the orgasm she has been waiting for all day. Topaz and Jaune broke the kiss as they panted heavily.

"Oh Pyrrha and Topaz, I love you both." Jaune gasped out as he leaned on Pyrrha and kissed her on the cheek. "I wasn't...too mean was I?" her only answer was just leaning her face close to his and placing a kiss on his lips. They both heard a whimper from Topaz; who hasn't gotten her orgasm yet. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other and just gave a simple smile.

"Topaz, come here." Jaune said motioning her to do so. Jaune untied Pyrrha's hands and got the leash off of her as Topaz got closer. Jaune went behind her and started to fondle with her small perky chest as Pyrrha spreaded her legs with her hands and started to lick inside of her twat. Topaz moaned sweetly putting her head back.

As Jaune fondled with her left breast, he pulled her chin towards him and started to make out with Topaz as he rubbed his hand on her cheek. She moaned behind their kiss with her innocent eyes, wrapping an arm around his neck in a reverse hug. She moaned louder as Pyrrha started to suck on her vagina now, pushing forward as she started to give into the pleasure.

'This feels amazing!' She thought to herself while rubbing a hand on Pyrrha's head affectionately. 'I'm getting close too!'

With one final loud moan into the kiss, she sprayed all over Pyrrha's face and broke the kiss, panting heavily. Jaune laid down on his bed with his arms spread out.

"Well uh...Let's call it for today?" Jaune asked the two girls who were catching their breaths. Topaz was about to agree until Pyrrha leaned in and whispered something to her that made her go wide eyed for a moment, then grin.

"Nu uh!" Topaz said with a shake of her head, pulling Jaune onto the bed and pinning him down, straddling him.

"W-why not?" he asked shocked by this as Topaz had her nether regions close to his still hard cock. Pyrrha crawled to the side of his head with a grin.

"Let's just say me and Topaz want a little...payback." she said as she placed her filled cunt in front of Jaune's mouth as she faced at Topaz with a lewd smile. "You ready, Sweetheart?" she nodded with her usual innocent smile before she slowly descended down on his half massed dick. Pyrrha moved her hips back and forth, teasing Jaune as she is practically sitting on his face, causing him to lap for her juices eagerly.

"My my, aren't you _impatient~."_ Pyrrha teased as she wiggled a little bit.

"You were one to talk." Jaune said from under her, moaning from Topaz gyrating her hips on his cock.

"And who is currently getting the treatment as of now?" she said with a grin as she grinded on his face to tease him even more. Jaune groaned a bit with a roll of his eyes.

"Touche." He said grabbing her hips to stop her from moving, and stuck his tongue into her wet snatch, licking the inside of her walls. She moaned lightly as she smiled, then looked at Topaz who was moaning and panting with parted lips, her eyes closed shut to feel nothing but the pleasure.

"Keep going Jaune~!" Pyrrha moaned out as he licked more vigorously. He complied with a grin as he stuck his tongue in deeper, while moving his hips up in rhythm with Topaz, making both girls to moan louder.

'Thank Oum for Drago's training, or else I would've been tired out fairly quickly.' Jaune thought with a wider grin. Before Jaune could orgasm, Topaz slowed down; this must have been the teasing they were talking about.

"W-why do I have to s-stop?" Topaz shivered when she slowed down her pace.

"It's to tease the male partner, silly." Pyrrha said with a seductive "mmph~." "It's to get them more anxious like you saw with me earlier." Topaz felt Jaune push up anxiously. She was tempted to speed back up, but listened to Pyrrha and kept going at her slower pace with a slightly sorry look to Jaune.

"Trust me, sweetheart, once he is fully anxious, it would be ten times greater." she assured. "For now...a little faster Jaune~." He complied when he gripped her ass tighter and licked harder and faster into her snatch.

"You...you promise?" Topaz slightly moaned with a puppy dog look.

"Spartan's honor." she then pulled back as Jaune's tongue unwillingly slipped out.

"Oh come on…" Jaune sort of complained.

"No complaining~ you did to to me~!" Pyrrha sang as Topaz continued the teasing as well. Jaune gave a look of irritation and frustration.

"That's just cruel." He said with a small glare. This went on for a short while until Pyrrha looked at Topaz.

"Think he has had enough?" Pyrrha asked to her female companion.

"Can I _please_ go faster?" Topaz asked back with a begging tone. Pyrrha smiled as she looked at Jaune.

"Alright Jaune, you get a treat, go all out!" Pyrrha said as she offered herself by going down a bit lower so he could lick her snatch easier. Topaz gave a surprised squeak when he suddenly moved his hips up with lots of force, making her bounce on his lap.

"I-I think we pushed it too _far~_!" she moaned out louder as he kept making her bounce on his lap harder. Jaune was gripping Pyrrha's ass with all of his grip force as he licked non stop with quick speeds, causing her to moan just as loud and have her tongue out.

"This is _WHY_ ~! You tease, to get more out of _IIT_ ~!" Pyrrha moaned out. Jaune then got a small idea, he pushed Pyrrha forward, knocking her into Topaz. The position they were in was Pyrrha laying on top of Topaz, the height difference being Pyrrha having to look down to see Topaz with a slightly frightened face.

"W-what's he gonna do to us?" She asked with her normal innocent eyes. The question was interrupted by a loud slap to Pyrrha's ass as Jaune gripped it and already started to push his dick into both vaginas. They both gasped and moaned from the dick being sandwiched between their aching twats.

"Hope you two are ready for the ride of your lives!" Jaune sort of shouted as he started off rough and hard on both of them. Topaz moaned loudly along with Pyrrha, though she had more if a frightened look on her face.

"This Jaune is s-scary." She moaned out between gasps.

"It feels so good though~!" Pyrrha moaned out as Jaune slapped her ass again. He then forced himself into her with a grunt, slapping both of her ass cheeks with his hands.

"Cumming girls!" Jaune warned out as he started to go faster. Both girls looked at each other and made a silent agreement, before they pushed Jaune back and crawled between his legs, both of their tongues licking his cock with vigor and lust. Jaune lifted his head; and he'll admit, was a pretty damn hot view of these two beautiful women. They each took turns putting his cock into their mouths and sucking on it before they resumed to lick the shaft and head, feeling him twitch on their tongues.

With one final lick from both of them, Jaune tiredly moans as he starts to unleash his load onto both girls. It hits their face, tongues, breasts, and arms. They started to lick it off them as Jaune laid there tired as all hell now.

"Ok...I think...I think we are done." he said as he gave a "phew!" and started to get under the covers. Topaz went on to his right while Pyrrha went to his left. Jaune puts an arm around each of them as they both hummed happily.

"I love you both, you know that right?" Jaune said with a smile. The response he got was both of them kissing him on the cheek as they nuzzled next to him.

"Don't ever leave us." Topaz said nuzzling into his chest with a content sigh and as always, her cute innocent smile.

"Never in my wildest dreams." Jaune said with a chuckle as he turned towards a still awake Pyrrha, grinning at him. Jaune leaned in and started to make out with her lightly, rubbing Topaz's head as she started to doze off to sleep. He broke off the kiss while rubbing her face affectionately.

"Like Topaz said, don't ever leave me." He said with a serious tone. Pyrrha nodded with a smile as she leaned her head onto his and sighed before they rested for awhile. All three went to sleep happily, enough so to ignore the door opening and closing; revealing Ren and Nora looking at them with surprised looks.

"Should we?" Nora asked with a playful smile.

"Let's...not wake them." Ren suggested with a shake of his head.


	4. Unexpected Dominantation Interests

**Anthony x Glynda**

 **The Date**

Anthony and Glynda were seen talking to one another in a rather nice resturant. It was this big rounded area cafe that had nice foods that sounded mouthwatering to Anthony. Ever since he was a skeleton, the only thing he ever had was tasteless bone salads. Anthony was currently talking about the crazy adventures with his brother when they were kids.

"And here comes mother, confused out of her mind and asks "What in gods name is Rodriguez doing on the roof in the chimney!" Anthony puts his hands up; impersonating an expression that showed the "I have no clue" look. "Don't ask me; ask my brother who thought it was a good idea to be a holiday figure!" Glynda laughed a bit from the story, trying to keep her glasses up. "Though, I have no idea why my mother thought I *ahem* "told" him to do it."

"A misunderstanding, happens to siblings from time to time." Glynda commented with a chuckle.

"I guess, but usually my brother and I are airtight with things now-a-days. Like how he keeps telling me about how Cardin is not doing a bloody thing in his class...which is a no brainer at this point." he joked.

"I can agree." Glynda said rolling her eyes.

"I thought he was doing well in your class?" he sounded confused.

"Heh, sit back for this one." she said leaning forward. Anthony laughed a little, knowing this was gonna be good. "He may have done some victories against Jaune, but that is only because he was still learning at the time. Whenever he fights someone he cannot best in a match; he just gets lazy in the process of properly fighting the person. So instead of doing all that you can to win; he would rather lose than to "embarrass" himself in front of his friends."

"Wow, so what is his current grade?" Anthony asked curiously.

"It's between a C and an F." Glynda answered with a slight disappointed sigh.

"He has an F in my class and my brothers." Anthony said with a slight shrug. "Shame too, had a well known huntsman for a father."

"Yeah…" she agreed as she looked into his yellow eyes, and lightly blush, her hand on the table. She noticed that Anthony soon placed it on hers, giving him a sweet smile as they stared at each other for a bit.

"Do you...wan't to book a hotel room tonight?" Anthony asked. "Don't feel like walking back to beacon at...ten at night." She stared a bit blankly at him, then took a glance at the suitcase on the ground next to them. She then looked back and nodded with a small grin.

"...Where the hell did..?" Anthony said confused as he looked at the suitcase. It surely wasn't there before. "How did you know I was gonna ask that?"

"You took me to dinner at eight. Lucky guess I suppose." Glynda answered with a shrug.

"Well alright...rather big case for a one night deal, heh."

'He has no clue…perfect.' Glynda said with a bit of a wider grin. 'My little plan for the night is almost near.'

After about an half an hour of eating and talking it was time for them to rent a hotel room for the night. Anthony entered the hotel apartment and started to talk to the counter woman for a rental room. He kept looking at that dang suitcase Glynda was carrying around, a bit suspicious but decided to just let it go once they made it to the room. Anthony opened the door to the hotel room and entered as Glynda closed it slowly, setting down the suitcase.

"You know, it's funny." Anthony said with a chuckle. "At first you never exactly wanted to talk to me in the beginning, but somehow I managed to get you on a date tonight." He heard the sounds of clicks behind him, signalling the suitcase has been opened. "Guess you just have to give people a chance, eh?" He felt something strange coming along as it was quiet, he glanced behind his shoulder and couldn't help but go a little wide eyed.

Glynda had somehow changed her clothing rather quickly. She now wore a shiny black rubber/latex outfit that went all the way to her thighs. She wore long gloves that had the same material, with her usual crop. Her boots were made of leather; but it was high enough to almost reach her knees. It showed her cleavage a lot more than her original school outfit; revealing the size of her breasts to Anthony. He fully looks at Glynda from up and down. He looked down at her cleavage as it was very presentable to him, pure D- cups, possibly even the double size.

"This is...wow." Anthony said stunned as he took off his hat. Glynda had her usual glare, though it was more harder than the ones he's seen. He even sees...something else in her eyes as she walked slowly towards him, gripping the crop tightly. He had his hands in his pockets after setting down the hat, and had his trademark unfazed stare as she was right in front of him. She kept her glare on him before she trailed her crop up his chest, ending it under his chin.

"Mine." She said before she forcefully placed her lips on his. He was, to say, surprised and caught off guard by this sudden behavior of Glynda Goodwitch. He kissed back momentarily later as she put her hand on his cheek. He placed a hand on her back and one on her waist as they kissed. If one thing is for sure, she was being extremely aggressive towards him. Enough so that she quickly started to undress him by taking off his suit and already sliding off his dress pants.

'Maybe she wouldn't mind if I?' he thought to himself as he shifted his hand as it went lower to her bottom. The moment it did, she suddenly stopped kissing and hits his hand with her crop. He grunted lightly and rubbed the back of his hand. 'Guess not.'

"Did your mistress say you could touch there?" She asked with a stern tone.

Anthony chuckled. "No ma'am."

"If you want rewards, you'll have to earn them, like a good slave." She said giving a superior glare at him, pointing the crop to the bed. He has seen this type of foreplay before though he never exactly tried it himself. Curiously he walked towards the bed as he got rid of his business shirt. Glynda on the outside was still giving her stern cold glare, but inside, she was shaking with anticipation and want.

Anthony was in his underwear now as he flexed his muscles around as he stretched. He was more on the lean side, but did show some meat on him. His shaved head glistened a little as it shined from the light in the room. He faced towards Glynda, staring into her eyes with his dark yellow ones.

"Well…"mistress", what now?" Anthony asked with a smirk. He is half taking this seriously and half curious how this plays out to him. He somehow managed to get this type of woman when he was an immortal skeleton, though skeleton interaction is more...complicating. Deep down he is actually excited to try out the human version. Not because it's easier, but because he is gonna do it with someone that he has actual feelings for.

"Sit on the bed." Glynda said sternly. He complied as he put his hands on his knees and leaned in, still looking at her. She went over to the suitcase on the ground and came back with a pair of handcuffs. Anthony mentally laughed to himself as she went right in front of him, giving off a rather sexual presence as she leaned in towards his face slowly.

"Hands behind your back, now." he simply shrugged casually as he putted his hands behind his back, having a playful smirk on his face as she placed one part of the handcuff around one wrist and heard a clicking sound. Then another click, signaling that both of his hands were cuffed. He was then caught off guard when a purple blindfold went over his eyes.

"What are you-?" He tried asking, but was cut off when he felt her crop hit his back with a loud smack.

"Do not speak unless I say you can!" Glynda said with a small growl.

"...Alri-" he gets hit in the back again. 'Okay, I deserved that one.' Glynda was ginning to herself while she whipped his back. He made small grunts, taking the hits rather well. His back was getting red lines from the hits, each one redder than the rest from getting hit in the same spot. She then went for different areas; his shoulders, his legs, even his arms, all the while keeping her stern glare and smile.

She stopped whipping after a while as she slightly chuckled; despite Anthony not exactly saying anything or creating only small grunts. He hears her set down the crop as she got on the bed herself. She removed the blindfold off of his eyes, and made herself almost presentable to him with a seductive grin.

"Can you please your Mistress?" she asked as she got a bit closer. He was inches away from saying a word before he shuts himself up and nodded. She gets into position as she pulls up the rubber skirt, revealing a zipper that closed off her womanhood; slowly zipping it down and extending it to reveal her perfectly lined vagina. She slowly rubbed her hand on his cheek then pulled him closer to it; indicating for him to start. He started out by sticking his tongue out and already going straight in; licking inside of her with some vigor to it. She moaned in ecstasy, a smile on her face. He would lick against each of her inner walls like a dog lapping down water from a bowl.

Glynda the Mistress continued her extremely pleased moans as Anthony went further into her now wet cunt.

"That's a good boy." She moaned out, hanging her head back. He chuckled to himself as he started to suck on it to absorb the juices and to pleasure her even more. He leans forward to get deeper as the bed slightly creaks from the movement, the only sound in the quiet room other than sounds of pure pleasure from Goodwitch.

She gripped his head, trying to keep him in place while moaning louder, he knew she was almost ready to burst. He licked her with full force. After a couple more forceful licks, he heard her giving a moan filled sigh as she squirted all over his face. She panted heavily from her orgasm, as she was breathing heavily. Anthony just simply started to lick the cum on his face the best he could, missing the higher point of his forehead.

" ***pant*** your mistress ***pant*** is very pleased." he smiled at her as he gave a little chuckle. She noticed that in his eyes, he is gonna do something soon. But he can't exactly do anything with handcuffs, right? Oh how wrong she was. Suddenly she was caught off guard from him disappearing and suddenly feeling handcuffs on her arms as Anthony pushed his head next to hers.

"Ello love." he said as Glynda struggled.

"How did you-!?"

"If there is one thing you should know…" he said as he pulled her chin to look into his eyes. "You don't corner a cowboy." he then kissed on the lips before she could protest. He put a hand on one of her huge breasts and one behind her head. She was wide eyed a bit before she started to kiss back, moaning loudly.

While was groping he couldn't help but pull down the rubber that was covering her chest, causing them to jiggle up and down, pinching her nipple and twisting it around. She moaned louder in pleasure, enjoying the roughness. Before she could fully enjoy it, he stops and gets off the bed, heading towards the open suitcase.

"What're you doing?" She asked confused. He answered her question when he took out a purple ballgag, clamps, some leather belts, and a buttplug.

"Well, we are gonna have fun yeah?" he said with a smirk as he walked towards her. Glynda for once in her life, gave a small nervous gulp in anticipation. He turned her around and started to place the leather straps around her body so she couldn't move as much, ranging from her legs, arms, and above and under her breasts so they could be more exposed to him. He lifts the ball gag in front of her face."Open wide, love."

"I...I didn't expect this from you." Glynda said with a slightly surprised tone. He used this time to put the ball gag in and clip it in place.

"Guess I could say the same towards you." he said, giving her ass a smack, just to see it jiggle. She gave a muffled shout from the hit, shaking with excitement. He pulled down the rubber skirt as he observed his prize. Her rear looked just as great as her breasts if he had to make a comment. He groped it roughly as he waited for her reaction, seeing how needy she is currently. She moaned behind the ball gag, her eyes were filled with want and pleasure. He took the buttplug and started to go right at it as he shoved it down her anus slowly and teasingly. Her reaction was a louder, muffled moan as she shook in more pleasure.

He smiled as she watched him pull down his underwear, revealing his seven inch cock hardening. She stared at it with widen, and shocked eyes.

"Like what ya see las?" he asked as he slowly rubbed it on her extremely wet vagina as he made her squirm under his touch. She gave a shaky muffled moan, staring at him with a wanting look. He briefly gropes her ass as he lines up behind her and slowly starts putting the head in. She gave a small muffled gasp at the appendage slowly entering her, stopping at a certain barrier that blocked him from going further.

"Well I'll be damned!" he said both excited and shocked. "We got a virgin here eh?" Glynda turned to glare at him before she used one of her legs to hit him in the side. As retaliation, he pulls out and spanks her hard. She did a muffled gasp and moan, but still kept her glare on him.

"Ya know, I could just keep ya here without any pleasure and no fun." he said leaning in and whispering into her ear. "Ya won't get your first cock either, you wouldn't want that would ya?" She kept her glare on him for approximately three seconds before she turned away with a small groan.

"Juph...jupg fugh me awready." She said with the ball gag muffling her speech. He chuckled to himself as he lined up again and rammed forward, catching his aggressive thrust off guard. Her eyes widen in pain, shock, and pleasure from having her virginity taken.

"Trust me las, this will be one cowboy ride you'll never forget." he said with a grin as he started to thrust harshly, enough to make her ass move around from the force. Her moans got louder with each thrust, all muffled by the mouth gag in her mouth. One thing is for sure, he has a lot of endurance since he had no sign of slowing down. He leaned in and started to fondle a breast roughly as she looked to her side with a wide blush. He grabbed her hair and lustfully, licked her cheek slowly, still giving off a superior presence as he fucked harder, keeping her eyes on him to show who is on top.

"Who's in charge, slave?" he asked, despite her superior presence from earlier. She continued to moan to each thrust, not hearing him due to pleasure. He smacked her ass causing her to moan out from it and got her full attention. "Who is in charge!?" he lowly growled as he gripped her hair harder and pulled it. She gave a defiant glare, but as she continued to look into his eyes it slowly started to change into a submissive look.

"Yuu.." she muffled out.

"And what is your job as my slave?" he asked as he went easy on the grip, starting to unravel the hair tie , causing her hair to go flat. He always wondered what she looked like without the professional hair style. And by god she looking twice as hot to him, making his dick even harder.

" _To._..to pwease you?" She answered, more like questioned. He grabbed the crop and hits her on the ass with it and slowed down his aggressive pace. She gave a muffled shout in pain and protest.

"I want clear answers, pet, no uncertainty in that voice or you won't get your treat." he scolded. Anthony himself is amazed how he got into his superior position. He has a gorgeous woman that was suppose to be the one playing it, but so easily got her into a submissive one just by a few hard thrusts and showing dominance. She looked away for a second before looking at him with a half lidded, wanting look.

"To pwease yuu." She tried to say seductively, but was muffled by the ball gag.

"That's more like it!" he said with a grin that was like an owner to a pet as to where the pet did something good. He got faster to his thrusting. "And what is a slave to their master?"

"N...nofing?" he raised the crop again, ready to strike her as she made a muffled protest, making him stop. "Nofing mar tha a fuktoh!"

"Good girl." he said seductively, reaching over and caressing her cheek with his hand. He then motioned them to her breasts and gave them a big rough squeeze. "you answered the questions correctly, let's give you your first ever _reward_." he then started to go back to his aggressive thrusts from earlier, making sure to go just as rough for such a needy woman, and adding the pleasure by twisting her nipples while squeezing her giant mugs. Her head buried itself into the sheets of the bed, further muffling her loud moans that echoed in the room. She finally hears a moan coming out of her masters mouth, surprised by his endurance.

"Ready for your first reward, slave?" he asked with a superior tone. She nodded quickly with a wanting moan, pushing back against him. With a few more thrusts, both released their orgasm at once, Glynda being more intense than Anthony. She started to pant and moan from the pleasure. She thought they were done until she felt something enter her vagina, causing a moan from her again.

"Oh honey, a master is not done until they are fully pleased." Anthony informed as she looked behind her to see he is stuffing a dildo into her. She felt a little bit of pain as he slowly pulled out the buttplug, it did it's work as it stretched out her anus by a bit. He lay end next to her on the bed, picking her up by the arms and placing the anus above his still hard shaft, putting her into a reverse cowboy position. She looked at him with a tired, wanting look, almost screaming for him to continue. He simply lowered her down slowly as his shaft got engulfed by her asshole. Though it did hurt a little bit, the plug did it's job to make it easier. He flicked the switch on the dildo to low setting and place both hands on her hips.

"Alright love, now start moving up and down like a good girl." he ordered. She nodded with a half lidded stare before she moved her hips up and down on his dick. He loved the view he was in, her breasts bouncing on impact as she had a lustful look on her face. He grabbed the clamps from earlier and grabbed each breast so he could put them on each erect nipple. Her face contorted to one of pain and pleasure, bouncing harder and faster on his lap.

She wasn't sure if both were from the clamps, but she was starting to like the feeling of them. Anthony gave a pleased small groan as he flicked the vibrator to three quarters of the way, looking at the already drooling professor with an extremely wet ballgag.

'Not how I planned, but who gives a damn now~!' She thought with a half lidded moan.

"You just look so damn adorable in this state." Anthony commented as he started to massage the top part of her pussy with his thumb. "Such a needy one too." he teased as he trailed a finger up her stomach and gently flicks a breast upwards. She looked down to glare at him, but couldn't hold for much long due to the pleasure she was feeling. He smirks knowing he was doing well with his new plaything. He reached up and wrapped his hands around her neck. Not to strangle her, but to give more deep into her anus after putting the dildo into max settings. He pulled her face down slowly to look at hers now pleasured and submissive look, thrusting back into her as she bounced on his dick roughly. This became a win-win situation for both of them as he got more out of this rough housing, and the dildo went deep enough to her G spot.

'This feels so _good_ ~' She moaned in her thoughts. Anthony caressed her face smoothly, despite the roughness both are doing to one another. Though they had lust behind their eyes, they also showed love in them as well. Anthony gently removes the ballgag, saliva dripping from it and pulled her in for a kiss. They made out contently as they both went into overdrive, ready to burst at any moment. That time has come as both moaned loudly into the kiss and gave a second orgasm, rendering both tired. Glynda fell to her side as she panted heavily.

"Well...that was…*pant* fun." Anthony said as he wiped some sweat off his brow, then looked at a seductive meek smile from Glynda. "When did you...have this type of fetish?"

"...When did you?"

"Oh come on, I asked first."

"My mouth is sore from the ball gag."

"My tongue is sore from licking your pussy from earlier." they stared at each other for a moment before they both started to laugh. "Well...I guess I can go first." he then took a little breather from the intensity then looked back at her. "Remember how I told you I had a wife before?" Glynda nodded her head once. "Well, funny thing is, she is the one that introduced it to me. To make it better, she did the same thing to me as you did. Showing dominance...though she had the same fate as you did, but went a bit longer in, mostly due to more experience, I should say." Glynda gave a small chuckle in amusement.

"What was your reaction?" She asked curiously.

"How about unexpecting and the most adorable thing I have ever seen?" he replied with a cheeky smile. Glynda almost laughed a bit with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly as he smiled back. "What about you? What got ya into this type of thing?"

"Well...I kind of read about it when I was younger, around twenty two." Glynda answered with a thinking look.

"Sort of just sticked to you with your inexperienced mind?" he teased with a wink.

"You could say that." Glynda giggled, before gaining a somewhat serious expression. "Could you, possibly untie me?"

"Heh..sure." he said as he sat her up and started to get rid of the leather straps, soon leading towards the handcuffs, unlocking them and letting them drop on the bed. She rubbed the her wrist to numb some of the pain away, before she placed her now free arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled at her as he took the kiss, and touched his head with hers gently.

"Have a good night, yeah?" he said caringly. Her only response was a small nod and smile as she placed another kiss on his cheek. With that being said, he dozed off immediately, the sound of an exhausted, yet consented sigh from him.

'Guess he was tired this whole time.' she thought with a mental chuckle as she moved around to get comfortable, and sleep as close to Anthony as possible, knowing this will be a night to remember.


	5. Blossomed Rose

**Drago x Ruby**

 **RWBY Dorms**

The door to RWBY's dorm opens up, revealing Ruby who was helping a somewhat, or severely injured, Drago into the room.

"Alright, let's just...sit you down right here." Ruby said as she sets down Drago slowly on Weiss's bed, who made a small grunt of pain. She walked to his bag and, with some difficulty, dragged it in front of him, panting quickly. "What do you...keep in...this bag?"

"My personal items." Drago answered with a roll of his eyes. "Such as my weapons, healing items, or a few throwing knives and axes."

"...well which pocket is the healing items?"

"Last one." Drago pointed out with a small shrug. "Has a leaf symbol on it." Ruby digged around in the pocket a bit until she pulled out a green crystal vial that was shaped like an upside down arrowhead. She looked at it in amazement like it was a very ancient relic until Drago gave a furrowed eyebrow at her, she laughed nervously and just gave him the vial. He kept his little glare at her as he popped opened the cork and chugged the whole thing down in one gulp.

'Thank god I bought some from those mages.' Drago thought as he set the empty vial down on the bed. He sat there for a moment before he motioned his bad hand around, showing no signs of pain as he smirked.

"Do you need help with the bandages?" Ruby asked with a head tilt, trying her best to keep in the amazement in her eyes as she glanced back and forth from the vial and the way Drago is moving his injuries like they are good as new.

"Yeah, I would appreciate that." He answered while clenching his fist experimentally and unclenching it. She went to the bandages on his arm and hand as she started to unwrap it like she was a nurse. He gave her some small assistance by instantly burning the bandages that came off.

"Your snow queen better not mind the soot and ashes on her bed." He said with a light glare.

"She'll probably get over it...hopefully...maybe."

"Where is your team anyways?"

"Oh, they said they were gonna be out today, something about a girls night out? I didn't feel like going."

"You not wanting to hang out with your team?" Drago said with mock surprise. "I never thought I would see the day."

"I-it's not like that!" she shouted with a pout.

"I know, I'm just messing with you." he said as he pulled her in and gave her a light noogie. "You can take things too seriously sometimes." she pouted at him, but then replaced it with a roll of her eyes as she continued to unroll the last part of the bandages. She got off from the bed as she threw them away.

"Drago? You and Jaune are…okay now right?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, we're cool." Drago said as he went to remove his shirt. "But I intend to make sure I don't ever lose to him again when he gets angered, no one dominates me."

"Heh...sounds like a challenge for the both of you." she said as she absently removed her cloak, placing it over her desk chair. Drago had finally removed his shirt, revealing a bandage chest that he started to remove.

"I will make sure he doesn't dominate me ever again, I said I would give him respect, but I never said he would be allowed to defeat me a second time." Drago said with a hardened glare, before it softened a bit as he turned to look at her. "Could you give me some assistance here?" she blushed a bit as she nodded and started to unwrap the back part of the bandages.

"Thanks." Drago said as he burned some of the bandages that had small traces of blood on them.

"How come you burn them?" Ruby asked curiously as she got rid of of one that had a big blood spot on it, rolling it up and tossing it in the trash.

"One: old habits." Drago said as he incinerated the one she threw in the garbage. "And two: do you really want to hear another one of Weiss's lectures about sanitation?"

"...No, already learned my lesson when I spilled some of that new chocolate caramel cookies I found in the store." she said sheepishly.

"Never saw her that mad, well not true exactly." Drago said looking away. "First time I saw her that mad, is when I called her a snow brat and self entitled bitch."

"You know that wasn't exactly...nice."

"I didn't exactly care at all about what you two thought." Drago said as he stared at her for a moment. "And you can get your hand off my back now." she looked down to see she was sort of rubbing his back, to which she blushed wildly and pulled back.

"Er...sorry?" she apologized.

"It's fine, but try not to do it again." He said chuckling. "It's weird, our aura is suppose to heal all scars right?"

"It should yeah…" Ruby said with a little bit of a distracted look, looking at his body all over. His entire body had scars all over it. Lacerations, bullets, burns, and some claw scratches here and there.

"Guess my old scars are beyond healing." Drago joked with a small chuckle. She said nothing as she placed her hand on a peculiar scar, one that was dashed across his chest. Drago gave her a blank look when her hand traced the scar, one if his oldest one too. He gently placed his hand on hers, keeping his gaze on it with a blank look. She looked at him that showed she was distracted by something, something in his eyes, despite how neutral it showed. He let her hand go and placed it on her cheek lovingly, before he cupped her face, leaning down to her face with half lidded eyes. She did the same as she opened her lips partially.

They connected lips calmly and gently, though Drago isn't usually the one to be gentle, but since it's Ruby, he can make some exceptions. She moaned softly as she had her arms inside, still on his chest as her eyes closed, enjoying the kiss. Drago wrapped one of his arms around her waist, his hand that was on her face went behind her head, pulling her closer. He went further with the kiss when she felt his tongue probed her mouth for the second time. Ruby was never aggressive as she sort of let him dominate her mouth. She really only experienced this far into the relationship, kissing and nothing more. Drago sucked on her tongue as she loosely allowed him to dominate her mouth further. She was blushing wildly at this sort of aggressiveness, she may not like doing it herself, but doesn't exactly mean she didn't like aggressiveness against her. She felt his hand start to get lower down her waist, almost getting under her skirt. She made a small "eep!" sound as she instinctively motioned her hands to his hand, who was making a small motion. Drago pulled back from the kiss as he furrowed an eyebrow at her, then realized what he was doing as he looked down.

"I...sorry." He said looking away with a guilty like glare. "I got carried away for a moment." Ruby motioned around a little bit before she looked at Drago.

"What was...that feeling when you...did that?" she asked a little embarrassed. Drago looked back at her with a slightly shocked look.

"Ruby… Have you ever been given, the talk?" He asked slightly curious.

"O-Of course I did!" she insisted with a blushing pout, then lost it when she looked away. "I'm just...not exactly sure how it goes or how it feels, just the...small details." Drago kept his stoic look at her, figuring out how to do this. He gave a small sigh before he gave her a caring, yet serious look.

"Ruby, do you...do you want me to show you?" He asked looking straight into her silver eyes. She stammered a bit as her face went to the color of a bright red apple. After a moment, she took a deep inhale and exhale and started to think. She looked at Drago again as she slowly nodded, giving off a shy presence. He stared at her for a while longer before he placed his lips back on hers, one of his hands going under her skirt and touching her pale white skin underneath. She gave a cute little moan as she had wide eyes as she went a little stiff. She started to relax as he started to motion his hand around slowly, giving off soft moans. Her skin felt soft to him, and warm as he rubbed it in slow circles, enjoying her cute moans behind their kiss. He pulled away from the kiss, a strand of saliva bridged between them. She panted heavily as she continued her moans, her hot breath hitting on his face. Though he knew she ate cookies, it surprised him that she smelled a lot like strawberries.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked with a slight grin, the hand that was behind her head went to her chest, softly groping one of her perky breasts underneath her clothing.

"I...feel...a bit stranger yet it feels... _ohh~_." she moaned the last part as she leaned into Drago, feeling weak as he continued his movements. He gave her a small chuckle as he helped her sit up straight, and started to remove her top part of her clothing slowly.

"I'm not gonna be the only one here without a shirt on." He sort of joked as he slid off her shirt, revealing her black bra with a red trim around it. Instinctively, she covered them, shyly looking away. He couldn't help but like seeing her with that shy face, it was like she was a cute puppy with those silver eyes. He gently wrapped one of his arms around her and went for the latch for her bra, unclasping it with a small click. She exhaled quickly as he gently pulled the bra off, blushing as she closed her eyes tightly. Her breasts were slightly bigger than what he thought, but not overly large like Yang's. They were nicely perky and round, her nipples a light shade of pink. He shook his head clear a bit before he groped one of them gently while leaning down to her neck. Surprisingly, she tilted her head slightly as he started to kiss her neck, inviting him with no resistance what so ever. He laid soft kisses and licks on her neck before he went down to her shoulder, giving a small low growl as he bared his fangs that almost gleamed in the light. She looked at him confusingly until she realized his purpose when he gently bit down on her shoulder, tiny bits of blood dripping slightly. She hitched a gasp as she winced a bit in pain, but after a little bit, she started to shudder in pleasure. He removed his mouth from her shoulder before he started to lick around the bite mark, cleaning up some of the blood.

"You, are mine, and mine alone now." He said with a light growl next to her ear as he started to grope her breast a little bit harder. "Your aura won't be able to heal it, no matter what you do." she nervously smiled, until it became a bit more confident.

"This is something..mm~, that I don't want to go away." she said with a seductive gaze on her face. "Something I want to keep...forever." He turned his head towards hers with a slightly surprised look before he smirked, a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Well then, I'm glad you'll keep it close." Drago said as he sort of roughly turned her around. She felt him push her forward a bit on the bed, making her go onto her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder to see him slowly pulling down her skirt, revealing her clear black panty hose as it showed her panties under it. He didn't exactly feel like pulling off more clothing so he just did the simple thing and ripped the panty hose, tearing off a big chunk of it from the center, showing her black panties and her rear more clearly now. He leaned back a bit as he observed his "prize", smirking as he did.

"How do you feel now?" He asked rubbing her rear gently.

"Um...I feel...something strange...like a liquid down there." Ruby explained with a little blush. Drago chuckled to himself, finding it cute she doesn't know she is turned on. He placed a thumb on her panties that were slowly getting wet and moved it around in small circles. She lightly hissed, before giving off an adorable long moan. Drago smirked wider as he sped up his rubbing while his other hand went up her body, gently rubbing her slim form. He is glad he found someone who is so kind and gentle, even the cutest girl in school. He is still honestly surprised that he managed to get into a relationship due to his crappy attitude at times, but he guessed that doesn't matter now. His hand that was pleasuring her little twat moved away for a moment, her body shaking after doing so. She looked back with a begging look, wanting him to continue what he was doing as she lightly whimpered. He chuckled at her little puppy look before he turned her body around so she was facing him once again.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked with a grin and an arched eyebrow.

"Am...am I going too far with it?" she asked, thinking she was a little bit in trouble. Her innocent, yet shy eyes met his, him giving a small quiet laugh as he rubbed her face gently.

"You're doing fine, but you can't be the only one getting pleasured." He said as his other hand grabbed one of hers and placed it near his crotch, a large bulge already growing.

"I-I-...u-um.." she stammered with an adorable distorted face while she blushed wildly.

"This will be your first time seeing one, hm?" He guessed arching his eyebrow again with a small grin.

"...Y-y-yes?" she said, more like asking as she shook a bit in anticipation, but it was obvious she didn't know what it was. He chuckled with a shake of his head as he started to unlatch his belt, removing it and placing her hand on the zipper.

"I believe I'll let _you_ do the honors." He said with a grin. She looked on with curiousness as he was showing a lot of patience, seeing the bulge more more clearer now as she tilted her head like a small animal. "Go on, see what you get to earn." slowly she looked at Drago than the hand as she slowly unzipped it, gulping midway through as she stopped.

"If you want, we could stop." Drago said shrugging. She gave an exhale as she gave a little bit of confidence as she fully unzipped his pants. She then, with nervous hands went to slowly pull them off with a nervous blush. She managed to pull his pants off, despite her complete utter nervousness. He was in his underwear now as he gave off his grin, mostly already knowing her reaction. He pulled his underwear off seeing how she was getting nervous, revealing his hard on dick that stood erect in front of her eyes. It looked like she froze, like she got attacked by an ice spell from Weiss. She looked at Drago as he motioned her to get to work, a little bit aggressive, but still having a kind grin.

"Start with your hands, then work up from there." He said gently as he placed one of her hands on his dick. Her hands felt soft on the shaft, despite her shaking a little bit. "You'll know what to do later in the long run." she slowly nodded as she looked at her hand. Slowly but surely, she started to rub her hand along his shaft, being gentle, yet going a normal pace. He gave a small groan in pleasure as he placed a hand on her head and rubbed it, signifying she was doing a good job. She gave a meekish smile, glad she was doing well to please him. Through some confidence she leaned in with a partially opened mouth, her eyes showing she was debating to use it as she continued her movement. With a little quick confidence boost, she opened her mouth and took his head in with her mouth, gently sucking on it as she gave a half lidded expression. Drago gave another pleasurable groan from her mouth sucking the head of his dick.

'Brave one aren't ya.' He thought with a small grin. She went to work slowly as she started to bob her head gently as each movement let's her go deeper. Now she was moving along his shaft as she gagged and cough a little bit, but still managed to make it fit and pleasurable nonetheless.

"Ruby, look at me?" he asked with a small moan, Ruby did so as she gave a half lid expression, which made her look extremely adorable despite the huge appendage in her mouth. "Heh, cute." she blushed at the comment as she continued her movement with her mouth, and experimented with her tongue a bit as Drago pushed in a bit further a little roughly as his hand gently gripped her hair. She took this that she was doing it right.

"Quite surprised you're able to fit that into your mouth." He commented with a chuckle. She responded with a small mumble and moan as she had a little smile on her face. "Sorry, but didn't Weiss say to never talk with your mouth full?" she gave a small playful pout through it as she went a little faster with her mouth. She felt Drago put both hands on her head now, as he started to push his dick deeper into her tight mouth, making her gag on reflex from the size. Once she started to get use to the size, he started go back and forth a bit faster, taking over by facefucking her. She looked up at Drago to which looked like a blissful expression, despite the occasional gag or cough.

'Is it bad that I'm enjoying this?' She thought to herself while occasionally gagging on the dick. Drago grinned at her as he loved the face he was receiving.

"You can probably guess you are enjoying this most likely due to how wet you probably are down there." he said as Ruby slowly motioned to her panties, feeling immense wetness. He leaned down a bit to rub her buttocks gently, giving a small squeeze from time to time. He didn't expect her to wiggle her ass a little bit playfully as she continued her movement, going a little faster with her mouth. He grunted a bit from her increased speed as he pulled his hand away from her ass and gripped her head a little tighter. "Gah...I'm getting close...you ready?" she nodded calmly as she took this as a time to go overboard with her pleasuring him, sucking harder as well. He grunted a bit louder as he shoved his dick harder into her mouth, giving a small growl before he shoved almost half of it into her mouth, unleashing his load down her throat. She went wide eyed from her first taste of cum in her mouth as she froze a little bit. Drago pulled out as Ruby had puffed cheeks from some of the juice that still left from the tip, swallowing it gingerly, curious about its taste. The flavor tasted much like a salty, sugary cookie to her.

"Are you alright?" Drago asked in concern.

"...I'm fine….it tasted like a sugar cookie with a dash of salt on it…" Ruby commented as she wiped some of it off her face.

"Huh, Cinder said something else." Drago muttered with a confused like expression.

"...What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Drago answered with a shake of his head. "Just...a _very_ drunk night I had a few months ago."

"O-oh…" she looked away a bit awkwardly at the new information. He sighed a bit with a little roll of his eyes before he pushed her onto her back, then stood back a bit to kneel down between her legs, staring at her panties that had a wet spot on them. Not to mention the ripped up black pantie hose he got rid of earlier, he gently ripped some off that got in the way from the panties.

"Sorry if I'm ruining your clothing…"

"It's fine..I have a ton more left in stock." she assured with a nod, trying to show bravery but couldn't help but shake in anticipation and nervousness.

"Oh really?" He asked with slight surprise, before gaining a small toothy grin as he placed a claw near her wet underwear. "Then I guess you won't mind missing one of these." He then used his claw to cut the underwear off, pulling it off with said claw. Her underwear now hanged on his claw, cut in two. She made a cute little gulping sound as she gave a shy whimper. If he did hear it, he just ignored it as his basic instincts took over a bit as he stared at her exposed vagina. It was perfectly untouched, lined, and a bit puffy around the folds as he separated her legs a bit wider. She was shaking violently as he leaned his face closer, she could feel his warm breath breathing down there. She jolted upwards a bit as she gasps when she suddenly felt his tongue lick her cunt once.

"Hm, strawberries, with a hint of chocolate." Drago said with a light chuckle, before he started to lick around her folds, one of his fingers gently moving around inside her wet cunt, but not far enough to touch her virgin barrier. She squirmed as she blushed heavily and moan with her mouth agaped, it's quite obvious she has never touched herself at all as she kept giving a face of a foreign touch. Drago took a glance up at her before he moved his finger away and placed his tongue inside her, licking her walls vigorously. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his head, giving a pleading look that told him to not stop, while giving a much louder moan.

'She is liking this already? Heh, such a little perverted flower.' He thought with a mental chuckle, moving his tongue in deeper into her, enjoying her cute moans and gasps in pleasure. Before she could fully enjoy herself even more, he pulled back, creating a loud whimper as she looked at him with a pleading look. He suddenly flips her back to her hands and knees as he grips her hips tightly as he lined up behind her.

"I won't lie to you, little gem." He said as he rubbed the head of his dick against her tight virgin flower. "You will feel pain, more than you're use to."

"W-will it be like that for the whole thing?" she asked in slight fear, half trembling with that emotion, the other with a wanting look. He looked at her for a moment before he gently rubbed his hand on her hip with a little smile.

"I'll try to ease the pain for you, but I can't promise that'll instantly go away." He said with a kind smile before he looked away with a concerned look. "But to warn you before we do this, I can lose myself to my basic instincts, so expect a more... _rougher_ me."

"...Okay." she said, mustering up as much bravery as she can. After a moment of inhaling and exhaling, she nodded for him to continue what he was doing, ready for it. He gave her a nod before he slowly penetrated her, having difficulty due to how tight she was. She had her eyes tight and her teeth shown gritting as he finally got his head in as he increased the roughness by a little bit. She was incredibly tight to him, he barely got the head in before he pushed in further, getting almost a quarter in before he was stopped at her hymen. He growled lightly as he pushed a bit harder, but he stopped himself; he didn't want to hurt her, by god that would be something he would regret deeply. To make sure she gets adjusted first, to which she was having slight difficulty as she made some slight painful groans. Sooner or later, she stopped shaking and stopped the painful sounds, looking at him with a nod, telling him he can continue. He nodded as he forcefully thrusted into her, tearing her hymen, and taking her maidenhead. Ruby made a silent scream, as a few tears left her eyes that dripped on the bed. When she looked down between her legs, she saw small droplets of blood coming down her leg, and onto the bed, staining it with a red spot.

"Ow…" she whined to herself as Drago started to slowly pump into her. Drago grasped at her hips as he gave slow, hard thrusts into her, his eyes going more slitted before they reverted back to normal.

"I did warn you." He growled as he made his thrusting harder, while pulling her into each one. It was painful for a bit, until she started to feel a really good feeling down below her womanhood. She started out with quiet moans until she got louder with them, moaning to every hard thrust he gave her. He gave her a small grin as he went harder with her, pulling her so she was up close to his chest, his arms wrapping around her to fondle her breasts a bit gently, but also roughly. He stopped fondling with one breast and smacked her on the ass, her response being a small hiss followed by a cute loud moan, indicating she loved that feeling. He grinned a bit before he moved her around so she was facing him, dick still buried inside her.

"You enjoying yourself?" He asked with a small growl behind his smirk as he moved her up and down on his lap, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Her response was her cute moans to each time he pushes in, absently nodding her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she was feverishly kissing at his lips. He kissed her back as he he thrusted harder into her, his hands were grabbing at her ass roughly, kneading them like bread dough.

She pulled away from the kiss as she moaned more, causing Drago to get turned on even more from how cute she was making them be, her face expression helped out with that too. He slapped her ass once again, causing another moan in pleasure.

" _Drago~! Don't stop~!_ " she called out in pure bliss, giving him lustful yet loving eyes, her tongue lolled out to the side. He growled loudly as his eyes went a bit into a primal state. He shoved her onto her back again and pinned her down with his arms on either side of her, using his height difference to his advantage as he went harder and faster with her, giving off a small growl.

" _Yes~! Make me yours forever~!_ " she said lewdly, for one in her whole life as she had hearts in her eyes as she was incredibly loving the aggressiveness.

'This is not what I expected from her.' Drago's rational thought said, yet he still kept going with his primal state as he kept thrusting harder into her. Her moans were at max volume at this point, not even thinking straight as her mind feels like complete mush now. Both were sweating as the heat from their bodies formed.

"I'm feeling s-something _coming~_!" she told Drago as she couldn't move from his massive hands keeping her in place. He growled loudly as he went harder and faster with her now, almost losing complete control with himself.

"I hope you can take it." He growled deeply with primal, animalistic eyes. Her response was her wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, so he wouldn't pull out for any reason. She gave a pleading look with a blush as she gave a final moan and squirted intensely onto his lap. He gave one last thrust of his own before he buried himself all the way inside her and unloaded his semen deep inside with a grunt. She twitched from the feeling of hot liquid enter her; she feels like she is a woman from this event she did with the one she loves the most. She panted heavily as Drago slowly got his hands off her, panting lightly to himself. She leaned up and started to kiss his lips as he started to lay on his side, kissing back. She pulled back with love in her eyes as she panted.

"I….I love you, Drago." she said cutely as she nuzzled his face with hers. Drago wrapped one of his wings around her, keeping her close to him.

"And I love you, Ruby Rose." He said with a caring smile. They laid for a moment until Ruby gave a worried look.

"I...think we need to clean Weiss's bed." she commented as she looked at the red circle of her virginity blood on as it was near her feet. Drago stared at it for a moment before he removed his wing from get and stood up stretching a bit before he placed his pants back on.

"You go shower, I'll handle this." she nodded as she got up and started to walk away. She made a small yelp as she felt something hit her bottom, looking behind her to see a playful look on Drago, his tail moving away with a wag. She returned with a playful look herself as she grinned and grabbed a towel in front of the bathroom door.


	6. The Criminal's Prisoner

_**(Non Canon to Main Story)**_

 **Roman x Topaz**

 **Vale Docks**

Vale has always had beautiful scenery despite its dull color of greyness. The sound of boats humming loudly filled the air as smoke came out of their pipes fluently. Who was sitting on the railing was a young girl, Topaz sitting and humming while having ice cream with an innocent grin. She would have been with her brother but he said he was busy, so she just shrugged it off and decided to get her favorite flavor of ice cream and watch boats come to shore. Though for a bit now, she has been having a really weird feeling to her whole body. She felt more hot than usual, like being hit by her father's flames point blank. She tried to ignore it, but it isn't exactly the easiest thing to get over.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a distant sound, an alarm to be specific, and it was coming from a store just a few feet away. About four men ran out from the store with big bags, all of them wearing black hoodies, masks, and white clothing.

"Robbers are always the same." She said shrugging as she ate the rest of her ice cream and drew out her bladed bow.

 **[With the robbers]**

"Alright let's move before the cops show up! Through the alleyway!" one of them shouted as he started to run through said alleyway as the rest followed. "it amazes me how Vale cops take their sweet time."

"Hold it!" An arrow went past one of their heads, impaling into the wall behind them.

"What the hell?" one said as he followed the trajectory seeing a girl with a bow drawn.

"Didn't your parents tell you to not steal?" The girl said wagging a finger at them.

"It's a huntress! Get her!" one of them ordered as all four men dropped their bags and charged her with swords drawn.

"A huntress?" The girl asked confused before she back flipped away from the first attack and fires three arrows at one of them. "I'm not hunting anything though?" the arrows hit him directly on the chest as he lands on the wall, getting knocked out. Two tried to attack her at once, relentlessly swinging their swords at her. She kept dodging them while humming a little tune to herself before she jumped over them and landed on one of their heads.

"That's not very nice." She said balancing on the goons head with a playful grin. He growled in annoyance as he tried to grab her, only for her to jump over, flip and kick him with both of her feet knocking him out. She suddenly gets put into a full Nelson as she landed. She blinked as she felt the interaction.

"Gotcha!" he said in triumph. She looked confused from the hold before she grinned with a gleam in her eye before she stomped on his foot, followed by an elbow to his ribs. He stumbled back, holding his stomach as she flipped and kicked the top of his head, knocking him out. She looks at the last goon as he gritted his teeth at her.

"Hi!" She waved with a cheerful look, but looked like she was trying to fan herself. "Is it hot here, I feel like I'm in an oven." he charged her as he was ready to punch her only to motion her hands and flip him over to his back and swiftly hits him with her bow.

"Booyah!" She cheered with her hands up. "Now to just turn you four in-"

 _ ***Thwack***_

Topaz fell to the ground unconscious as what stood behind her was the mute, Neo. She smiled evilly as she looked down upon the archer with her umbrella resting on her shoulder.

 **[White fang hideout]**

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots." Roman barked angrily as he walked up to three of them holding boxes. "The _dust_ goes to the cargo plane, not the big black box that says "garbage" on it. Common sense people!"

"Well sir-"

"Are you arguing with me?" He asked with a scary angry face.

"N-no sir!"

"Then stop standing like your waiting for food scraps! Get going!" Roman shouted before he placed a hand on his face on annoyance. "This is just ridiculous." the three exit quickly as Neo enters.

"Finally, someone that won't annoy me today!" he said in relief, then leaned in towards his partner. "So how did the heist go?" Neo made some hand gestures for ten seconds before she pointed at entrance, two goons walking in, one of them was limping while carrying a tied up, gagged unconscious girl he didn't recognize.

"...Well that's annoying." he comments, then looks at her. "and the dust?" she gave a thumbs up in response. "Excellent…" he then looks at the goon carrying the girl. "Just bring her to my private interrogation room, place her on the floor or a chair, I don't really care." the goon nodded as he started to walk away. Roman looked at Neo. "You know, it's good I have at least someone I can fully trust." Neo grinned at him with a small bow before making more hand gestures.

"Well… I'm gonna see if she has anything valuable to say. I might keep her, might not, whatever happens, happens." he said laid back with a small smug grin. Neo tilted her head at them before shrugging with more hand gestures.

"Don't worry, Cinder won't know about this." Roman answered with a shrug before he turned to leave. "Go get yourself some ice cream, you deserved it."

 **[Interrogation room]**

It was pure black for a moment before a blurry vision started to form. Topaz doesn't remember what exactly happened, her mind is still fuzzy, and to make it worse, she felt even hotter than before, like a turkey in an oven. She tried to move her arms, but they wouldn't budge as she felt rope all around her, only showing her perky chest. Her wrists were tied tightly behind her back as she struggled a little bit. She made a muffle "hello", looking around with a raised eyebrow. She was confused as she tasted cloth in her mouth, until she looked down with her eyes to see a cleave gag around her mouth. She struggled little bit more, trying to see if she could at least get out of the rope, to no avail.

The door opens loudly, causing her to look at the source of the sound. She saw a man she never saw before as she tilted her head at him.

"Well you seem to be awake." he said as he grabbed a chair and shuts the door. Topaz looked at him confused as she tried to speak to him, but it only came out as a muffled tone. He only pulled the chair up and sat at it reverted as he looked into Topaz's eyes, cupping her chin as he observed his prisoner. Topaz looked back into his eyes as she suddenly bucked her hips a bit.

'Why did I…?' She thought with a small blush.

" I must say, for someone who was trying to put a stop into my plans, my partner brought back a cutie." Roman commented as he looked her over. Topaz gave him a confused blushed face as she made more muffled noises as she tried to talk.

"No matter, I do not appreciate you poking your nose into my business." he said as he picked her up to her feet as he leaned down at her, slowly unraveling the cloth. "Now what I want you to tell me is simple, who are you and why are you interrupting business?" Topaz smacked her lips a bit to get rid of the taste in her mouth before staring up at him with a half lidded blushing face.

"W...what?" She said with a confused head tilt.

"Look pumpkin, this ain't rocket science. What were you doing...interrupting my business?" he asked again, being slow this time. He heard a faint dripping sound but decided to ignore it for now. He started to hear shaky breathing from her as he crocked his eyebrow. "You...alright there?" Without saying a word, the girl just leaned up against him, rubbing her head against his chest with heavy panting from her blushing face. He had his hands up as he had wide eyes as he looked at the tied up girl.

"So...hot." She said between heavy pants.

"Hot for…what?" he asked as the dripping became more hearable, he looked down to see tiny droplets below her.

"My body...it's burning." Topaz said looking up at him with a very red face. Roman has no idea what to do, he has a girl who is currently all over him.

"Well uh...what do you want me to exactly do about...that." Roman said with a slight nervous look. Topaz kept looking at him with a blushing panting look before she unconsciously started to grind her hips against one of his legs, giving a small gasp from the feeling.

"Woah there honey!" he said as he pushed her back, immediately she whimpered. She tried to grind her hips on him again, but was met with the same result with him pushing her back.

"P-please…" She begged with a pleading look. "It burns…" Roman blankly looked at her, then went into thinking.

"I guess I can help you with your...problem." he then looked back at the door. 'Can't have them be hearing us...would be thinking I am just as animalistic as them.' With that he took the cloth and put it back in her mouth, tying it around quickly. He twisted her around and bent her over on the table, not roughly, but a little bit gentle. He was also very curious about her body form as he slowly went to pull up her skirt, and observed. Her pink panties were soaking wet as it dripped down her leg, though Roman liked what he was looking at. He took off his glove as he motioned it in the middle of her panties. She inhaled sharply while taking a glance at him with a panting look. He smirked as he confidently gave her rear a smack and watched it lightly jiggle.

" _mmh_!" She moaned behind the the cloth, resting her head on the table with half lidded eyes.

"You look so cute like this, not gonna lie pumpkin." Roman said with a small chuckle as he seductively rubbed his hand over her rear and hips. She made muffled noises behind the rag, trying to talk but couldn't. He smacks her rear again as she made another muffled yelp. "Won't let ya talk just yet..wanna enjoy this a little bit." He pulled down the panties as he observed her wet puffy vagina as she squirmed a bit. She watched with needy eyes as Roman unraveled his buckle, and let his dick come out, stiff and hard already. She didn't know why she did it, but she tried to move her hips closer to it with a muffled, needy moan.

"Slow down honey." he whispered to her softly as he rubbed his dick on between her buttcheeks and rubbed it against her vagina, getting her wet juices on his shaft. She moved her hips back more with a wanting look, giving off a needing whimper. To give her what she wanted he grabbed his dick and lined up, and going all the way inside with one thrust. She made a loud muffled moan, small tears leaving her eyes as she shook in place.

"You are indeed quite tight…" Roman commented as he is having a habit of smacking her ass lightly, doing so a little bit harder. He honestly cannot help himself if it's such a horny chick beneath him. She moaned more frantically and loudly while pushing back against his thrust. He grinned as he reared back and thrusted a little bit harder, he has all the time in the world, but she is being very eager. He just wants to ravage her little greedy hole as it convulsed around his dick. He started to rut as his hips slammed against her rear as loud wet smacks are heard from the interaction. She looked back with lust filled half lidded eyes as some drool was leaving from behind the cloth gag. He leaned in as he got a handful amount of hair and pulled her closer to his face.

"You know, I am starting to think if I should just keep you for myself...but I think that would break some of my morals…" he said seductively as he kissed at her cheek and neck. She gave a small moan at him as she rested the side of her head on the table, her face blushing harder. He chuckled as he lifted her body up a bit so he could pull the flap of her robe to the side, revealing her small perky chest covered by a pink bra. He used one hand on her shoulder to keep her there while he still thrusted hard, and pulled down her bra and quickly started to grope one of her breasts with a greedy hand. Her head was still turn to the side as she gave off her muffled moans in pleasure. She took a side glance at him with a happy and thankful like look, almost smiling under her rag gag.

"Glad you like it sweet pea." he said as he flipped her over onto her back and got on top of her, still groping her roughly as he went into missionary position, thrusting just as hard. She made more louder moans behind her gag as some drool fell from behind the gag.

"Such a needy little bitch aren't you?" he said with dark seductiveness as he gently pulled down her gag, wanting to hear her moans much clearer.

" _Please, More~_!" She said between her moans. "The heatness is still _burning~_!"

"I guess I can just go a bit harder then!" he said with a hiss of ecstasy as he went rougher with her, slamming his hips into her. He leaned in and started to connect his lips to hers. She didn't object as her instincts took over, feeling his tongue enter her mouth and wrestling with hers. He cannot just get over this chick, he really wants to keep her all for himself, but still isn't sure if it's a good idea or not. He pulled back as he looked at her eyes, which he could've swore had hearts in them.

"Does the little kinky lady need me to get rougher?" he asked as he pulled and twisted on her nipples.

"Yes please, don't stop!" She said moaning loudly at this point. He complied immediately as he went into complete overdrive, ramming into her with as much force as possible.

"I'm getting close princess, do you want me to pull out?" he asked as he leaned in, trying to get in more depths with his hard thrusts.

"Don't pull out, just please don't!" Topaz said, as she somehow broke free from her restrains and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying a small gentle bite near the base of his neck.

"Here is your little TREAT! Then!" he said with a small growl and he did a few quick thrusts before pushing in hard, sending his load into her. He leaned in and kissed her again on the lips as he did a few more thrusts as he sprayed more seman into her tight pussy. He pulled back as both panted heavily.

"...Well...I had fun." he said with a smirk. He pulled her off the table made her go to her knees. He sat on the chair as his wet dick moved to the front of her mouth. "Suck on it like a greedy one you are." instinctively, she immediately opened her mouth and started to do as commanded. He pulled on her hair as she went to work.

"That's it my little kink. Please me." he cooed softly as he placed a hand above her head, pushing forward whenever she moaned with his dick in her mouth. She sucked at a fast pace while moving back and forth. "Look at me, I want to see your eyes when you get my load." Topaz complies as she looked up at him while sucking on his dick, her eyes were almost innocent as they sparkled. It was by far the cutest thing he ever seen.

"Alright, getting close again, you ready?" Topaz nodded while moaning on his cock, sucking faster on it. With a final groan he placed both hands behind her ears and looked into her eyes as he unleashed his final load into her mouth. Her eyes widen a bit from the cum taste in her mouth, but managed to swallow most of it, some of it spilled out, but she managed to catch the drops in her hands. Roman laid back as he watched her, he leaned to his side and gave Topaz her panties.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked as Topaz took her underwear. She licked the droplets of cum off her hand before she looked up at him with a small smile.

"Topaz." She said putting her underwear on. "Topaz Dragonheart." Roman nearly fell out of his chair.

"Dragonheart…? Oh no…" he said as he covered his eyes. She looked at him confused. "Sweetheart um...if you don't mind, keep this activity we did a secret alright?"

"Sure, why?" She asked confused with a head tilt.

"Let's just say I don't want to deal with...an angry relative."

"Angry relative?" She asked again before smiling widely. "You know where father is!?"

"N-no, thank god I don't, guy's a maniac." he said as he buckled his pants back up.

"...Why say that?"

"He...killed most of my men."

"But...but dad said he doesn't kill humans?" Topaz said looking said.

"Well...these are faunas's, half human half animal...he killed a lot." he then pointed to himself. "I'm fully human."

"The...the best I can say is sorry. Father is…" Topaz rubbed her shoulder while looking away still.

"Very set on morality?"

"...Kind of like that."

"Well…" he said as he helped her up and help her adjust her displaced bra. "Guess it doesn't really matter now if you don't tell him yeah? I would rather have all my body parts in place, thank you very much."

"Well, don't worry, I…" She looked hesitant for a moment before taking a small deep breath. "I promise I won't tell him." he smiled appreciatively, then put an arm around her waist.

"You know, I was mad at first for you trying to stop my men from getting the stuff I needed, but now I'll just let it pass." he then confidently places a hand on her rear as she blushed heavily. "We can do this again some time, no?"

"Uh well...uh…" Topaz said blushing while biting her thumb.

"Would be fun~! Besides, I actually enjoyed your company here, my men usually give me a headache anyways."

"I...okay, I'll try to come by, if my brother let's me." Topaz said nuzzling into his chest with a smile.

"You can always come here secretly." he said as he kneeled down and cupped her chin. "Our little secret." she looked at him with a head tilt before she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his with an innocent blush. He kissed back as he rubbed the back of her head. They were caught off guard by someone tapping their foot with crossed arms, Neo stood their with a raised eyebrow. Roman and Topaz pulled away as Topaz blushed widly, Roman looking away.

"Well! Neo! How are you! Hehehe…" he said nervously, she placed her hands on her hips as she looked at Roman, then Topaz. "...Yeah I know, it looks bad, but hey, she had consent! Right pumpkin?" he looked at Topaz who stared at Neo with a tilted head.

"Is she your daughter?" She asked pointing at her. Neo gave a small glare as Roman almost laughed.

"No, she is just my...partner, she is actually in her twenties."

"Oh…"

Neo slowly walked up to Topaz with a quizzable looked as she looked at her. Said person waved at her with a small smile. Suddenly, she grabbed ahold of Topaz's face and kissed her on the lips, catching her by surprise. Topaz allowed it moments later as Neo got a little bit aggressive as she put her tongue into her mouth and placed her hand on her cheek; sucking on Topaz's tongue. Roman blinked from the sudden interaction as he placed his hands on his hips. Neo broke the kiss as she smiled seductively at a completely red Topaz, who shyly looked away. She then looked at Roman made a couple of hand signals towards him.

"...Oh...well sure, you can join in next time...I'll be sure to tell you as well." with that being said, Neo nodded with a smile and winked at Topaz, who continued her shy look.

"Go follow her, Topaz." Roman said motioning towards her. "She'll lead you out." Topaz nodded as she hurried up behind her, as Roman watched with a smirk.

"You'll forever be our little company, sweetheart." he said as he sat down on his chair, took out a cigar, and lit it.

 **Author's Note: If you see any Lemon Chapters with these Initials: (N.C.) It means Non Canon to the main fanfiction story.**


	7. Militain Secret

_**(N.C. To Fanfic Story)**_

 **Anthony x Winter**

 **Atlas Ship**

Winter Schnee, sister of Weiss shnee, and commander of the Atlas army. She didn't exactly have a good run in with her new acquaintance with Qrow Branwen. Though she is grateful to have spend her time with her sister. She will admit her military spot can be rather difficult, for she must act so 24/7 of her day with civilians, huntsmen, even her sister. She sighed as she stopped her work on her nice grey desk. Two combat robots behind her.

"Dismiss protection protocol, sending to idle location." The robots gave a quick salute before they started to walk out of her office. Good, now she relax a bit without any interruptions. A knock on her door is heard as she sighs in slight annoyance and irritation. "Come in." the door opened as a man in a familiar cowboy outfit walk in.

"Howdy Schnee." Anthony greeted as he closed the door, Winter jolted up in surprise from her chair.

"Oh, Anthony, I didn't expect you." She said with surprise at his visit.

"Well fiances always make surprise entrances." he joked as he strolled in looking at her amazingly stylish office. "Well, Ironwood was being a pain in the ass to me but he allowed me in so..."

"Yes, I know how general Ironwood can be." Winter said with a tired shrug.

"You looked beat hun, you've been overworkin' again?"

"Well it just has been a long day I suppose." she said as she still acted militaristic keeping her position.

"Love, you know you don't have to do that military protocol when I'm the only one here." he said as he got closer to her as she was currently standing with her arms folded behind her back.

"Sorry, it's a force of habit." She said dropping the military stance, and gaining more of a tired stance as she rubbed her head. Anthony chuckled as he looked into her tired eyes.

"Despite your tiredness, you still look beautiful as always." he said, trying to make her day a bit better as he puts a hand on her shoulder as he stands next to her. "Much like when I first saw ya walk out of that plane of yours." she nods, looking very tense and tired. Anthony gave a small frown as he looked at her more.

"Here, sit down, I'm gonna do something nice to make you relax a bit." he said as he presented her office chair. She raised an eyebrow in confusion before she shrugged a bit as she walked and sat down in the chair. She moments later felt his hands rub her neck smoothly, to which moved to her shoulders, massaging them slowly and gently. She at first stiffen from the contact, but slowly relaxed as she gave a small sigh of pleasure. She leaned back with her eyes closed, giving Anthony more than enough to see her cleavage. He noticed she made her usual tight outfit a bit loose once she got in here, so he was able to see some skin of her breasts.

"I must say, you're good at this." She commented with a relaxed smile.

"Well, anything for my fiance." he replied as he went a little bit rougher with the massage to make it much better. She hummed in pleasure from the roughness as she leaned back a bit. The more she did, the more skin he saw of her chest. He could see perfectly sized D cups. He shook his head a little bit before smiling a bit. "How long has it been since you had to relax?"

"Last time was Weiss last birthday, Ironwood gave me the day off on that day." Winter answered looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, in all fairness, you have been looking very tired lately and I can already see you are enjoying this a lot more than you normally do."

"It's my job as a Schnee Specialist to work, I get rare chances to relax, so I'm taking the time to enjoy this."

"Yeah I know, it's honestly great to see you relax every once in awhile." he pushed his thumbs on the back of her neck to message a good point on the base of her neck as he made a circular motion. She let out a long moan unconsciously, a tiny blush on her face afterwards. He furrowed an eyebrow as he gave a small chuckle.

"I think I found a sensitive spot." he joked kind heartedly, taking advantage of it as he continued to massage that part of her neck. She gave a little more quiet moan this time, but her blush did grow a bit as she took a glance at him.

"I'm starting to think you came here for a, _different_ reason." She said with a little seductive gaze.

"Well it depends, do you mind if it was a different reason?" Her gaze went more seductive as she went to unbutton her uniform.

"No, not really." he gave a look at her breasts as she unbuttoned the top, she had a bright white bra on as he looked at the pale complexion of them.

"You sure you want to do that in your office? Someone could easily walk in here." she lightly chuckled.

"That is why I have an insta fix for that." She said before she pulled open a draw in her desk, pulling out a small remote. He curiously looked on as he continued his motion with his massage. She typed a few numbers in before a beeping noise was heard from it, her office door giving off a clicking sound, indicating it locked. He noticed to his side that a wall slowly opened, revealing a double sided queen sized bed rolling out as he blinked a couple of times.

"I need to get an atlas ship someday." he said, intrigued at Atlas for managing good property. Winter chuckled a bit in amusement with a small shake of her head.

"The perks of being a Schnee and being part of the Atlas military." She said with a small glance at him. She then looked at him as she gently puts a hand on his arm, indicating he can stop as she got up. He looked at her curiously as she gained a small nervous look.

"Something the matter?" he asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"I...um…" She looked a bit nervous , a larger blush on her face. He walked up to her with his hands in his pockets.

"You can always tell me something if it's on your mind. Cowboy's honor I won't tell anyone." She blushed a little more before she took a glance at him.

"Um, I've have this little… thing I wanted to try."

"Well...alright. What would that be?" he asked as he went to sit on the bed, ready for what she had in mind.

"This is kind of embarrassing for me since I'm a Schnee, but...I've wanted to be...d-dominated..."

Anthony blinked for a moment. "...Ohhhh. I see what you mean...heh you know funny thing.." he said as he got up and got closer to her. "I sort of have a little kink for giving such a thing...only to these types of relationships though. I've only had one with my first wife."

"Oh, you...did it before?"

"Well...once. But I know what to do on that certain situation. It's honestly great I meet up with people with the same interests." he then got closer, pushing his body against hers with his hands resting on her hips giving off a seductive wink. "I could help you with your kink if you want." She blinked a little in surprise before she nodded with a heavy blush. "Alright; now if you are into this sort of thing...I suppose you have... _toys_ hidden somewhere, no?" She looked away a bit nervously before she pulled out the remote again and typed in a few things, a small hatch opening up, revealing some rope and other, _toys_ he mentioned. He smiled as he walked up to it and motioned his hand around the objects.

"Just so I ask, do you mind if I say some...dirty and mean things to you?"

"Well...f-funny thing is...that is apart of my…"kink" as you called it." he smiled as he crossed his arms at her and stared for a moment.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time….strip." he demanded towards her. She was nervous at first, since this is something people would think is unorthodox for her. Usually Ironwood gives demands to her, but for now she can make an exception, for she always wanted this. She placed her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor, while taking off her jacket as well. She had light pink nipples as they bounce a little bit from it. She started to pull down her panties as well as she dropped them on top of her bra, to which she blushed wildly.

He walked up with a few things: rope, cloth, spreader bar, and handcuffs. He sets them on the bed as he twirls his finger, telling her to turn around. She was a bit hesitant, but complied as she turned around slowly till she was facing away from him. He reached over and cuffed her hands in front of her as he took hanged them above her head, grabbed the rope and started to tie it up on the pillar of the bed. He tightened it to where her hands were in the air over her head. She felt metal cuffs on her legs as she looks down a bit to see he was putting on the spreader bar, so he could see her ass without even having to spread it. The one thing he noticed was that there was a medium sized crystal snowflake colored tattoo on her middle back, to which some reason he found very sexy.

Winter was embarrassed to be in this predicament, but then again, she was also turned on from it. Her vision all of a sudden became black from a white piece of cloth folding over her eyes.

"What are-" she tried to ask, only to get smacked in the ass hard.

"A slave does not have permission to talk unless they are allowed by their master." Anthony scolded.

"A slave- ah!" she gets another slap on the ass again. 'A slave?!' this is indeed rather different than she intended. Though she seems to be in no condition to really say anything. Anthony starts to grope her rear as he observed her body. She was so soft and smooth as he started to touch her. He placed a hand on one of her breasts and squeezed. He used his free hand to unravel her bun, letting her hair go flat. She was moaning loudly in pleasure as her tongue rolled out a bit.

"Already enjoying yourself? A needy little slut aren't ya?" he said as he twisted her nipple before she could protest. She hissed in pleasure from the action as her body shuddered. He pulled back as she was in the middle of enjoying it, causing her to whine a little bit.

"Why did you stop?" she surprisingly complained. Anthony didn't answer as he walked over to the items and picked up a crop whip. He walked behind her and then started to whip her on the back, her rear, and her pussy relentlessly. She let out a mixture of pain and pleasure in her screams as her body gained some red spots. He stopped as he puts a hand over her mouth and leaned into her ear.

"Alright cumrag, I'll set some ground rules for you." he said with a low whisper and growl. "You do not speak without permission, your only job is to please your master, and you cannot cum without my permission. Am I clear?" Winter shivered in anticipation as she gave a muffled nod. He smirked as he ungagged her mouth, testing her if she would comply.

"Yes...master." She said with a shaky moan. He smacked her ass once again, though it was a tiny bit lighter.

"I appreciate you being polite, but I haven't given you permission to talk yet." he said with a grin. She shuts up as she made an apologetic moan. He leaned down behind her, her butt in front of his face as he got a better look at her vaginal passageway. It was actually a very puffy one. He noticed it winked at him as liquid dripped down on the spreader. He spread the folds open and started to lick inside her aggressively.

" _Ahh~_!" Winter moaned out loudly with a heavy gasp. His smooth warm hands were currently pushing her inner thighs apart so he could get into more depth with his licking. The moans of a Schnee was just music to his ears as he licked around each inner wall with vigor. It's a good thing he knows when to stop so she doesn't orgasm just yet; he wants to enjoy this as much as possible. He pulled away as he went to the shelf full of toys as he examined them. She had a lot of toys; much more than he thought he would. He picked up an 7 inch dildo that had a switch on the bottom of it, and a sort of large plug, enough to stretch her little asshole out a bit if he had to guess. He walked back over as he started to get to work on her anus. He played with it a little bit with his thumb to see her reaction to it. Her face blushed hard as her breathing got hitched in her throat.

"I've got a feeling you like getting penetrated in both holes, slave." he commented lewdly as he replaced his finger with the plug, pushing in not exactly gentle, but not enough to hurt her followed by the dildo as he stuffed it into her pussy, and put it on a detailed setting that said "stop before orgasm." which he found weird at first but shrugged it off later. He started to talk of his clothes as she made cute long moan sounds as the dildo went to work. He dropped his trench coat next to the bed as he started to undress, much to her hearing him do it. She had an anxious and excited face to what she was hoping for. She heard him sit on the bed, almost in front of her as the dildo automatically went to max setting. Her legs shook violently as she almost collapsed to the floor in pleasure, if she could, the rope and handcuffs would've kept her airborne, much to the pain it would feel if she did so. She was getting close again until the dildo went to low setting; making her lose her coming orgasm quickly.

' _Why~_!' She thought in a whining tone as she turned to face him with a pleading look, to where she thinks she is, due to the blindfold still being on.

"You look so cute with that face, Schnee slut, I can't wait to _ravage_ you, but I can wait, I'm in no rush." he said apathetically to her wanting need. She made a pleading moan out loud while trying to locate his voice. He took off his underwear as his dick started to harden, and jack off to the view of Winter Schnee in all her glory. She could hear he was hearing him do it as well, teasing her relentlessly.

She kept turning her head in different locations trying to find him with a pleading whine. Soon she felt a foot touch her knee, letting her know he is right in front of her as the Dildo acted up again to max volume. Everytime she was so close to achieving it; it would stop and go away, getting her more anxious by the minute. She felt him place his hands on her face as she silently whined, and placed his lips on hers forcefully. She easily accepted it as she kissed back with vigor. This is clearly a new side of the ever so glory militant schnee he has in his grasps. He stood up on the bed as he placed a hand on her head and put his hard dick in front of her mouth.

"Suck on it like the whore you are, Schnee." Winter easily complied as she enveloped his entire length into her mouth. One thing he noticed right away was that she was eagerly going fast as she bobbed her head back and forth, sucking on it hard. He grinned at her as he pets her face as she does so. "Good girl." She seemed to like the compliment as she sucked harder and faster on his dick. He made no noises as he smiled upon her, then went into a thinking tone.

"Does the little one want a taste of her master's load?" he asked with a smirk. She moaned a small "yes" while using her tongue to swirl around his dick. "Hm...I dunno...do you deserve it?" he then teased as he continued to rub her face. This was an obvious trick question for her, she felt it as a trick question herself as well. Her moment of thinking caused her to slowly stop sucking him as she tried to figure out the question. He pushed his dick and rested it in her throat, causing her to gag and cough. "I didn't tell you to slow down, Snow Slut, it's a simple question, yes or no?" after a few seconds he pulled back so she could breath.

She went back to her pace as she answered, but not without the dildo hitting max settings again. This made her shudder and moan in pleasure. She shook her head no as Anthony started to put his own effort into the movement gripping on her head as he pushed forward aggressively. She gagged a bit from the aggressiveness but did get accustomed to it fairly quickly.

"Well even if you don't I'm giving it to you anyways." he told her with authority. She only nodded unconsciously with a small moan. With that he went faster as he gripped her head with his hands a bit tighter. Her head was getting dizzy from this as she kept using her tongue to please her "master". While she was about to have her brains become mush from this pounding, he finally loaded his cum into her mouth and pulled out when he only had little squirts, hitting her face. She coughed a bit from the taste in her mouth for a few seconds before she swallowed it, feeling it on her face as she panted. Anthony used his finger to wipe it up his finger then put it in front of her face. She immediately stuck her tongue out and licked off the finger.

"Sometimes I think you are just a cute little puppy when you are in this position." He joked, clear objective to humiliate her. She looked up at him, to where she assumed was his voice, and gave a small nod with a moan. He slides off the bed as he sees a big puddle of liquid behind her, deciding to take out the dildo. "We can go through this all night, but I think I have teased you long enough." Her head nodded quickly at this giving him, or tried to, a begging look. he walked behind her and gripped her hips tightly as he was lining up. She gave a small gasp at the feeling of his cock rubbing against her wet pussy and tried to move back against it. He liked the eagerness of Winter, as he gave a gentle spank to her rear, then pushed in roughly, going inside her with one thrust. Surprisingly, instead of it being warm inside her, it was cold, but not very bad.

"Heh, who would have thought your insides would be as cold as a bag of ice cubes...let me.. _heat up_ the temperature." he said lewdly as he started to thrust in at a normal aggressive pace. She moaned in pleasure as her tongue hung out like a dog in heat. He went a little bit faster as he leaned in, pulling her hair as he leaned into her ear. "You are nothing more than my pleasure toy, Schnee, just some cumdumpster that I can pleasure myself with for the rest of my life. You'll be mine forever Winter, forever in your master's grasp." he went faster he spoke dirty to her.

" _Yes~_!" She moaned out loudly. "I'm yours and yours alone to please~!" He chuckled as he leaned in and seductively licked her cheek. He moved his hands to her mugs as he squeezed roughly, moving them in any direction as he continued his pace. She was moaning and screaming in pleasure from the roughness. His hips hit her rear harshly as he slammed against her like a jackhammer.

"Cum for me, cunt!" he growled as he went to overdrive. She moaned very loudly as she came heavily, squirting juices onto his lap. He continued to ravage her despite not making any sounds himself, wondering how endurable he is. He would occasionally spank her as he continued his thrusting. "You'll be mine forever Schnee, never forget your place."

" _I won't forget, never in a thousand years~_!"

"Getting close...You want it inside!?"

"YES, DO IT!" Winter shouted with her tongue hanging out, some drool coming out. With a few more thrusts he slammed into her, sending load after load of his semen. She breathed heavily as he roughly undid the rope and pushed her onto the bed with her cuffs still on. He straddled her as he lined up with her asshole and thrusted inward.

"Oh I am not done yet, my Schnee slave." he said as he rested his hands on her ass and aggressively thrusted into her asshole. She screamed a bit louder from the hard thrust as her body twitched. "I hope my cumslut enjoys her new life as my toy." he said as he started push his hips back and forth as he pretty much kneaded her ass roughly. Winter was enjoying every moment of this as she moaned loudly with each thrust.

He grabbed her leg to his right and put it over his shoulder. She was now facing sideways as her leg draped over his shoulder as his hand rested on her top buttcheek. He slapped her ass as he continued this motion, glad she is very flexible. Not to mention this made it tighter for him to thrust into. Her moans increased louder with this new position as her breath got more shaky. He leaned in as he cupped her chin.

"This is the serious question I am going to ask you...do you want to continue staying here...or would you like to come with me and have this kind of treatment for the rest of your life with me." he asked with a serious tone. From the look of her face, despite her loud moaning, she looked like she was in deep thought.

'This is so _good! I don't ever want this to end, just as long as father or Weiss don't find out about this._ '

He rammed a bit faster as he slapped her ass again. "What's your answer Schnee!"

"Yes!" She shouted out with a long moan.

"Yes what!?" he gripped her asscheek tightly. "I want to hear you say it!"

"Yes, I want to go with _youoo~_!" She moaned out the last part. He smirked as he went faster, and she finally hears a moan come from him.

"Ready for your second load, cunt!?" She nodded her head quickly as her moans got more shakier. With a full minute of thrusting. He grunted as he unleashed more of his liquid into her ass. She gasped shakily as her body twitched from the load. He panted lightly as he flips her to her back and layed on top of her.

"You are the love of my life Winter Schnee." he said as he kissed her neck. She smiled with happy, relaxed sigh as she later there with her lover on top of her. "When do you want to leave?"

"Well…" Winter said with a thinking tone. "I can inform General Ironwood that I'm moving to a different living quarters."

"Right. You still have a job here...doesn't stop you from being mine." he said as he rubbed her face.

"I know, I'm forever yours." She said seductively in his ear.

 **[One hour later]**

Ironwood was inside the former office of one if his specialists, Winter Schnee. He looked around the empty office with a stoic look, but was smirking underneath as he looked at a small note in his hand that he picked up from the desk.

" _General, it is of my dear condolences to leave on such a short notice. But I have found meaning in my life with someone I can trust, someone who can take my life further. Don't worry, I'll still do what I can for Atlas military, but from Vale I'll be doing my work. I thank you for understanding. Sincerely, Winter Schnee."_

 **[Vale]**

Anthony was walking down the sidewalk in his usual outfit, then an arm wraps around his. It was Winter Schnee for once, in a casual outfit than her usual military combat outfit. She wore a white tank top with a snowflake emblem on the right side, blue jeans and regular walking shoes. Anthony wrapped his arm around her neck as he kissed her cheek.

"You'll forever be my little snowflake." he said kindly. She smiled back at him with a small blush as she placed her own kiss on his cheek.

"And I always will be." She said with her smile.


	8. The Lucky Rabbit

**Drako x Velvet**

 **CFVY Dorms**

Velvet was currently sitting on a bed, not exactly doing anything at the moment. She wore casual clothing as in wore a long sleeved brown turtleneck as she wore black sweatpants and regular white socks. It was great to see her and her team won their first round, now it was onto the Doubles as they decided to pick Coco and Yatsuhashi to represent Team CFVY. Otherwise, there wasn't exactly much to do. She looks to her side to see a picture of Drako who just simply had his hands on his hips as he gave a small smile. She smiled as she picked it up and looked at it. They just started talking to one another after that incident in the hallway. To her, he was a rather sweet boy, and though she doesn't want to admit it openly, quite handsome. She heard three knocks on the door, which made her jump a little bit, for she wasn't expecting visitors. She quickly puts the picture on the dresser as she got up and calmly walked to the door. She opened it to see Drako in his casual outfit as well, as he wore a plain green shirt with black khakis and white low cut sneakers.

"Oh um..hello Drako." Velvet greeted with a meekish smile.

"Hey Velvet." Drako said with smile. "I came here to congratulate you and your teams winning match." He looked inside the dorms with a confused expression. "Where is your team?"

"Oh. They went to go eat at that noodle stand...I am not a big fan of ramen." Velvet said rubbing her head with a little nervous chuckle.

"Really, more of a carrot fan I'm guessing." Drako joked with an arched eyebrow. She kind of embarrassingly chuckled as she rubbed her arm.

"Do...you want to come in?"

"May I?" He asked with a small smile. "Your team won't mind will they?"

"Oh, they wouldn't mind if I got some company...as long as it isn't Cardin." Drako instantly gained a small glare and growl at the mention of his name. "Either way, come in, they won't mind at all." Drako will admit, her cute british like accent fits her very well. Her timidness, her kindness, for some reason he couldn't resist. He looked around the room around, admiring the inside, they even had a built in walk-in closet. Velvet closed the door as she walked over and sat back down on her bed again.

"This is a nice place." Drako commented with a chuckle. "But what's with the walk-in closet?"

"Coco...buys a lot of clothes." she replied. Drako walked up to the closet and opened a random draw, instantly closing it quickly with his eyes closed and small blush.

"I'm guessing she buys yours as well, the carrot themed underwear is a little give away." Drako said looking away with his blush. She gave a blush too, but just giggled.

"Well..she thought it would be cute. It probably was...I don't know." she shrugged. He cleared his throat as he opened another draw, the same thing happening again like the last one.

"Hers, dark brown colored underwear, with a strange scent of coffee." Draki said rubbing his nose to get rid of the smell.

"Don't open the last two if you don't want to faint." Velvet surprisingly joked. Drako chuckled a bit before he joined her on the bed and sat next to her, his hands folded in his lap as he looked around the room. Velvet took out her camera as she went through some pictures, little holograms appearing at the top of familiar weaponry, like Ruby's scythe or Yang's gauntlets. Drako looked at her as she looked like she was very stiff, and he wasn't sure why.

"You look kind of tense." Drako said looking over her body. "Especially around the legs." Velvet almost dropped her camera, but quickly saved it with the side of the bed as she blushed.

"Uh, well…" she said shyly. Drako stood up and then kneeled down in front of her, grabbing one of her legs. "Oh, Drako y-you don't have to…"

"It's fine, I'd be happy to help." Drako said waving her off as he slowly started to rub her foot, moving up to her ankle, massaging it. "Your legs are very tense, must be from those kicks you do, you seemed really adapt to them."

"Y-yea probably…." she said as she slightly sighed of relaxation as he got a good spot onto her leg. He smiled at this as he moved up her leg, happy knowing she was getting relaxed.

'Huh, now that I think about it, this might actually be the first time I've seen her this relaxed, her teammates must've seen her like this before.' He thought to himself, unaware of what he was doing, or how high his hand was going up her leg. He heard a small high pitched "eep!" as she looked down with an extremely blushing face. He shook his head a bit before looking up at her with a confused look.

"Something wrong?" He asked a bit cluelessly. She was currently looking down as she said nothing. Drako followed her eyesight, his hand...very close to her nether regions. He looked for a few agonizing seconds before he pulled back quickly with a blushing face.

"Sorry! So sorry!" He said quickly as he scooted back away from her and bowing his head to the floor. She stood up slowly as she walked over to Drako with a shy look. He gulped a bit before he looked up at her with an apologetic expression. She didn't do anything to hurt him, but she kneels down in front of him as she looked into his eyes as she blinked a couple of times.

"Have you um...this is rather an off topic question but... _kissed_ before?" she asked timidly. He looked at her with a slight blush before he looked away.

"Well, no." He said rubbing the back of his head. "No I haven't... _kissed_ before." she slowly got up and helped Drako up as she slowly walked towards her bed.

"W-we can...um….try it...if you want…" she asked. This was strange, he almost touched her in her private area, and she wants to kiss him. He stuttered a bit before he gulped nervously.

"I'm fine with it but...do _you_ want to do it?" He asked with a skeptical look.

"Um...y-...yes." she said as she sat down on the bed. He looked at her with widen eyes before he shook his head and sat next to her, placing a hand under her chin and leaning in with a blushing face. She was a little hesitant, but she slowly put her hands on each side of his cheeks as she pulled in too. He felt her shake a little bit in nervousness in the due process. He sighed a bit before he quickly placed his lips on hers, hearing her make an "mmph" from the contact. Her hands were still on his cheeks as they started to make small smooching sounds as they kissed for the first time. She still felt nervous, yet started to slowly feel relaxed at the same time. Drako felt nervous as of now, he was kissing his crush, his first ever crush. She slid one hand onto her shoulder as she started to gain a little bit of confidence, kissing a tad bit more passionately.

He was a bit surprised by this little confidence, but decided to follow along as his other hand wrapped around her waist. She scooted a bit forward as they kissed, her eyes closed as her hand that is still on his cheek went down to his chest, running over it. He blushed a bit brighter from her touch before he followed suit, the hand on her waist moved up her body, and stopped just under her chest. He pulled back from the kiss and stared at her chest, then back to her with a look that asked for permission. She opened her eyes into a half lidded look, and nodded moments after, completely fine with it. He looked at her for a moment before his hand cupped her breast through her shirt, groping it gently. She made a cute little moan sound as her ear slightly twitched. He took a glance at them before he got a small idea, he leaned in and gently placed his lips on her rabbit ears, giving it a small nibble.

" _Chu~."_ a small sound was heard from the rabbit. He looked down at her as he blinked a couple of times. It must be a faunas thing to make animal noises when in pleasure, he guessed. He grinned a bit widely before started to lay soft kisses and nibbles on her ears, while groping her breasts a bit more. She moaned lightly from the feeling of her breasts being fondled with and the fact her ears are being played with in a sexual manner as her ears would twitch on occasion. He gave a small chuckle before he pulled back from her ears a bit.

"I'm surprised your ears are this sensitive." He chuckled lightly as both hands were on her chest now.

"I guess it's the trait of a faunas." she said with a small tiny laugh. She put her hand up so he could stop groping for a moment, to which he did, but then was surprised at her pulling her turtleneck sweater off, showing her carrot symboled bra. "I guess I do kind of look cute in them…" He nodded a bit dumbly as he stared at her bra covered breasts. From his guess, they were about the same size as Pyrrha's, but a bit bigger.

"You look...beautiful." He said with a widen look.

"...Thank you…" she said shyly as she looked away. Then looked at him again as she slowly reached behind her back, unclasping the bra. His jaw almost hit the floor at the sight of her bare chest, but shook his head quickly before he took of his own shirt fairly quickly. "You can...continue what you were doing...if you want." she said as she went closer to him and turned around, her hands behind her back so he could have more grabbing space. He nodded with a small smile as he wrapped one of his hands around her, groping her once again while his other hand went to play with her ears again, rubbing them. She happily made a content moan as she looked over her shoulder with a smile. He smiled back as he leaned down to her neck and started to lay small butterfly kisses and little bites every once in awhile.

" _chuu~!"_ Drako almost chuckled a bit in amusement before he gained a small serious look as he moved down to the base of her neck with a little growl.

"Velvet…" He said with a little half lidded look. She looked at him curiously. "Sorry if this hurts." He then opened his mouth a bit wide, baring his own fangs and biting down on her, his eyes almost turning into slits at the taste of her blood. She winced in a little bit of pain before doing a small breath in and out. He kept his jaw clamped on her a bit longer before he pulled away, some blood still present around his mouth. He was breathing a bit to clear his head from the taste in his mouth, his eyes slowly going back to normal. He stared down at the bite mark he made on her shoulder, and leaned down to lick around the mark, cleaning off some of the blood.

"Sorry… This is what my cousin does to claim his mate, I'm just following one of my family's old traditional ways." He said with a small apologetic look.

"I...don't mind at all." she said with a kind caring smile as she leaned back, resting her bare back on his chest. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder with a caring smile. She gave a small look of conflicting thoughts as she looked to the sides a bit. After a moment she sat up as she looked at Drako with a furrowed eyebrow. "Can...can you close your eyes for me please? I want to...do something." He looked at her with a confused and curious look before he complied and closed his eyes. She gently pulled on his arm as he got up from the bed and was being guided to somewhere. The sound of a door opened as she continued to guide him. She wouldn't be this brave to walk out into the hallway, so it was obviously a different location. She stopped pulling. "Stay right there alright?" he complied as he folded his arms with his eyes closed. After a moment he heard….a showerhead? Okay so they are in the bathroom. "Alright you can open them." he opened them and he could not believe what he was seeing.

Inside was Velvet standing under the showerhead as she was in a shower, a regular sized glass covering it as the door was open. She was completely nude as she gave a seductive, yet blushing look, soaking wet from the hot showerhead that was pouring onto her head. She leaned on the wall with her hands and raised her naked rear up a bit, "presenting" to him.

"Perhaps you would like to _claim_ your mate~?" she gave it a little shake of her butt as Drako stood dumbly with wide eyes and a completely bewildered face. He quickly went to work with removing the rest of his clothing until he too was fully nude, showing her his hard on five and a half inch cock. Velvet waited patiently as he slowly went into the shower, and closed the glass door, steam hitting the glass. He wrapped his arms around her wet body as he felt the warm water cascading down on their bodies while he rubbed his dick between her cheeks and between the folds of her vagina. She lightly moaned in approval as she gently pushes back against it. He leaned in a bit as he gave small licks to her neck as he stopped rubbing against her and pressed the head of his cock into her gently.

" _mmm-."_ she moaned out in bliss, squeezing on its head as he pushed further into her until he stopped at a certain barrier. He froze a bit in worry, knowing this would hurt her once he goes all the way, then got a small idea to make it pleasurable. He pulled out gently and thrusted into her, but not pass her hymen. He kept this going at a small pace, listening to her sweet moans as he kept moving in and out of her at a gentle, slow pace. She looked back, love written in her eyes as she had her mouth agaped. Drako thought she had enough waiting as he gripped her hips gently and entered all the way into her, pass her hymen and taking her virginity. Velvet, instead of feeling pain, felt only pleasure from her hymen being torn as she felt his cock buried inside her.

" _CHUU~!"_ she moaned loudly as he pushed back and forth into her, her breasts jiggling slightly from impact. Drako felt the warmth of her body against his as he kept thrusting in and out of her with slight force as he placed his arms around her body, groping her breasts gently and fondling them a bit roughly. She leaned back a bit so she could reversely wrap around his neck, her head turned slightly with puckered lips as she looked at him with half lidded eyes. He gave her a lustful look before he placed his lips on her, probing her mouth with his tongue. They both kissed with vigor as Velvet pushed back aggressively to his thrusts. She felt a hand position over her rear. He went a little harder with his thrusts as one of his hands gripped her ass a little roughly while his other hand was twisting and pulling on her erect nipple. She pulled back with loud erotic moans.

"M-make me _YOURS~_!" she almost screamed as she had a tongue out, the hot water in the shower creating steam inside the glass. He gave her a little growl as he lifted one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder, giving him more access to thrust into her and a better view of her breasts that jiggled from the thrusts. Thank Oum she was a rabbit faunas, or she wouldn't be as flexible. She was pinned against the glass part of the shower now; the left side of her cheek leaned against it, moaning loudly as he piledrived into her.

He was going on pure instincts now as he gripped her body tightly and kept thrusting into her roughly now. She just allowed the rutting as she started to get weakened in the legs a bit as she couldn't push back for much long. They positioned around a bit until she slid to the ground, now laying on the hot floor of the shower as he positioned her back into a doggystyle stance, her ass way up in the air as he put his hands on her rear again, gripping tightly.

She gave a playful wiggle of her butt as he continued to plow into her.

"You are are mine and mine alone, remember that." Drako said as he plowed into her roughly and fast like a piston.

" _Yes~!_ My love is only to you." she said seductively as Drako raised a his hand a little bit and smacked her rear, making a loud slapping sound as she yelped in pleasure. He raises his hand again and gave her another slap to her ass, listening to her yelps of pleasure as he kept thrusting into her roughly, feeling her get tighter around his cock. She made it even more tighter the more she clenched down on it every time he pulled back.

"Velvet, I'm getting close." He said as he got faster with his thrusts.

"P-please, Inside! I am getting close _too~_!" she begged as she pushed back to his thrusts, just as rough as Drako. "I _love youuu~_!" with that she moaned loudly as she squirted onto his lap, just as he thruster all the way into her and came inside her with a groan. She collapsed to the ground as Drako laid on top of her, the shower still giving off hot water as the glass inside is full of heat. They breathed heavily as Velvet gave a small cute rabbit squeak, feeling satisfied. Drako gave her a smile as he laid a kiss on her cheek lovingly.

"I love you too, Velvet." He said in her ears with his smile. "You're my lucky rabbit." she smiled back as Drako slowly got up and leaned back as Velvet got up herself. She turned and walk towards him as she leaned in, with her hands on her chest, and her head resting under his chin. He gave her a small hug as they stayed under the shower for a few minutes.

 **[Five minutes later]**

The door opens as Coco enters with her usual neutral stare as she had her hands on her hips.

"Well, I guess all we can do is rest now, thank god." she said as she flopped onto her bed as Yatsuhashi and Fox entered with bored like expressions as they sat on their respective beds. They heard the shower running so they thought Velvet was taking a shower. Fox though, smelt an odd scent in the air that made him cringe slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Coco asked. Fox didn't answer immediately as he looked around the room a bit as he tried to locate the smell, looking at the bathroom door finally. Not a second later, the door opened, Velvet coming out with a towel wrapped around her body, her legs were shaking a bit though that confused them.

"Oh! You guys are back!" she said with a smile, though it showed that she was hiding something.

"I see you took a long shower…" Coco commented as literally steam was out of the bathroom. Velvet gave her a nervous chuckle as she slowly backed up to the bathroom door, trying to block their view inside.

"Well, I was just...really tense?" She said with a nervous like look. She looked over her shoulder to see Drako drying himself off with a towel while whistling a small tune to himself. Coco pulled her sunglasses down at her as she tried to walk past Velvet, who kept stepping out of her view point.

"Come on, it's our bathroom too."

"You can't go in because… Uh...it's too hot?"

Coco sighs as she grabbed velvet by the shoulders and dropped her on the opposite side, she walks in on Drako who just so happened get done drying as he wrapped a towel around his waist, then looked at Coco for briefly five seconds before giving off a nervous chuckle.

"Ummmm…."

"Whats uh-...whats this about?" Coco asked twirling her finger at both of him and Velvet. Drako cleared his throat with a nervous tone as he peeked his head out the door.

"Could one of you pass me my clothes?" He asked looking over the other teammates. They looked at him very confused, but Yatsuhashi knew exactly what happened, which caused him to lightly smirk. He went over to his clothes and tossed it at the door, to which Drako caught.

"Thanks." He said before he closed the door quickly, Coco getting slightly pushed out. She turned her attention towards Velvet with a furrowed eyebrow as she had her hands on her hips. Velvet was blushing brightly as her ears covered her face while holding up the towel around her. A few seconds later, Drako came out of the bathroom with his clothes on as hr made his way to the door.

"I'll just be...leaving now." He said as he opened the door, right before he left he gave Velvet a smile. "I'll see you later sometime." she smiled as she waved at him, to which he shut the door. Coco looked at her then the door, then her again.

"You and I are gonna have a talk about this tomorrow." she said with a suspicious glare as she backed up to her bed.

"I think it was rather obvious at what he was doing." Yatsuhashi said as he had a meditating look on his bed, as he crossed his arms and leg. Fox nodded with his eyes closed as he folded his arms. Coco looked at them with confusion until she started to piece the scene together; then gave a playful grin.

"So...was he any good?" she teased as she poked at Velvet. The only response she got was an embarrassed whine from her faunas friend.


	9. The Yellow Dragon

_**(N.C to Fanfic Story)**_

 **Drago x Yang**

 **Glynda's Classroom**

Things were going nice for the students in the class. Ruby won her match against Ren, Jaune against Russell, and Weiss against Cardin. Things were pretty good for Teams RWBY and JNPR.

 _ ***POW* *BANG* *POW***_

If you forget about the match between Drago and Yang. Said girl was getting knocked back with each punch from the giant who had a glare and growl as he kept up with his onslaught of pain. Yang growled in frustration as she started to fight back as he blocked most of her attacks, some energy blasts hitting him near the end. The more she got hurt the more powerful her punches got; and Drago was getting aggravated with each powerful hit she does land.

"Why won't you fall already!?" He shouted with a growl as he kicked her away and went back to being on the offensive, attacking her with kicks and tail whips. As he went for another tailwhip, she actually managed to grab it, pull him and hit him directly on his mid back. Drago tumbled on the ground a bit before he flipped up and landed on all fours, growling before he let out a small roar as he pounced on Yang pinning her to the ground, his jaws opened wide as he was about to bite down on her throat. Glynda went wide eyed for a moment before she quickly pushed Drago back with her crop; sending him across the arena. She held him back with a glyph as she tried to rush her again. Yang got up with a rather shocked look as she panted heavily.

"That is enough from you Dragonheart. This is the third time this has happened." she said as Drago slowly calmed down. She then looked at Yang. "This will be a tie. Class is dismissed." she said as the bell rung loudly, everyone quickly leaving before they believe they will get attacked by Drago at some point, Yang still standing on the arena until she slowly turned around to go leave.

 **[School Cafeteria]**

"Three times, three times this happened." Weiss said rubbing her head like she had a headache. "Why can't you two just spar as _normal_ fighters instead of fighting like you're trying to _kill_ each other?" At their table sat the normal people who sat there that consisted of Team RWBY and JNPR. Drago had decided to eat elsewhere, which was basically the roof top as always.

"He is a much tougher fighter, Weiss! I have to show one hundred percent against him! You know how powerful he is!" Yang protested. "Besides he always made the claim of "a fight is a fight" thing, it's not like I had much choice."

"Yang, he tried to _bite_ your throat!" Weiss said waving her hands at her. "Not only that, the first time he tried to severely injure you he almost broke your arm!"

"Second time he almost broke your back." Blake said over her book with her usual bland look, but had some worry in her eyes.

"Guys, I'll be fine. Though I am a bit peeved it's a tie again." she said leaning back a bit.

"Yang he almost tore your throat out, I doubt a tie is something worse." Pyrrha said with a small worried glance.

"I am angry about that too, but I am not gonna let it scare me."

"I was kind of scared." Jaune admitted with a small raised hand. "Scared he was going to kill you."

"Guys please...I'll be alright. No need to worry about me!" she said with her usual smile as she got up. "He'll be back to his normal attitude in no time so it's fine." with that she walked away. Ruby giving off a worried look.

"That's what you said the last two times." She said after Yang was out of earshot.

 **[Team RWBY's Dorm]**

Yang used her card to get into her dorm as she was pretty much tired of this praddling from her teammates. She loves them to death, but they can get really worried. Which is a good thing, but it can get tedious at times. As she walks in she sees Drago wearing a black shirt and slightly ripped up jeans, sitting in his usual spot on the floor, until he hears the door open to which he opens his eyes. He growls at her as they make eye contact.

"Of all the people, why couldn't I get the weak blonde idiot, _oh wait_ , I did." Drago said with a glare.

"Tch, weak!? I sent you toppling to the ground today!" Yang retorted, remembering their fight.

"And I remember you getting pushed back by my punches." Drago growled, his glare hardening. "You're weak in my eyes, and always will be, just like some of the students here, and just like your sister."

"Do NOT bring my sister into this you amphibian reject!"

"Oh, and if I did bring that pathetic excuse of a fighter into this, what would you do cunt?" Drago asked standing up.

"How about I break your damn arms and legs?" she said walking over, anger written on her face. "Then feed you to the grimm!"

"I'm pretty sure I got closer than you ever will when it comes to breaking limbs." He said stomping slightly stomping towards her.

"Yet it's something you fail to do. Who's the weak one on that?" Drago growled louder at that remark.

"I'm not the weak one in the room you _bitch_." Drago snarled threateningly.

"Could've fooled me, _Lizard_."

"Cunt!"

"Asshole!"

"Bimbo!"

"Scumbag!"

"Slut!"

"Asshat!"

"FUCKFACE!" Both Drago and Yang shouted together, only half a foot apart, both panting and glaring angrily at each other. Drago grabbed Yang by the collar as he looked into her eyes with extreme anger before he crashed his lips onto hers roughly. She kissed back as well with the same amount of aggressiveness as they made loud smooch sounds as she puts one arm around his neck, the other on his chest. He placed one arm around her back while his hand gripped her waist as he probed her mouth with his tongue, the hand on her waist went to grope her ass roughly. She added small moans as she pushed further with the kiss, as he did the same as she walked backwards towards the bed, which just so happened to be Blake's. Drago broke the kiss, a strand of saliva bridged between them as he pushed her down before he went to removing his shirt.

Yang had lust in her eyes, but both still glared at each other, though they both don't know if they are angry or not anymore. Yang pushed her jacket and shirt off, revealing her yellow bra, throwing the clothes to the side. Drago gave her a small grin before it went away quickly as he leaned down and started to fondle her breasts roughly while laying small kisses on her neck and a few hickeys. Her breasts were large, and squishy in his hands, could've fooled him if they weren't going to be a D cup in the future. She didn't make much noises, maybe a couple of moans every once in awhile. She started to make hickies on him as well as he continued his onslaught of kissing/biting her neck.

Drago, not satisfied with her making little noise extended one of his claws out and tore off her bra quickly, watching her mounds bouncing a bit. He then proceeded to fondle her left breast roughly, pinching the nipple ever so often, while he placed the right nipple in his mouth to nibble and pull on it with his teeth. He finally started to hear her making noise as the volumed picked up a little bit, but continued her moaning as she squirmed a little bit out of instinct. He grinned smugly with the tit in his mouth as his unoccupied hand went under her black shorts and panties to rub her vagina at a fast pace.

On que, she bucked her hips forwards at the touch, arching her lower back a little bit. He looked up at her with the tit still in his mouth and gave her a smug grin as he stuck one of his fingers into her, moving it and out of her at somewhat quick pace. She practically squealed at the the invasion, a look of loving the feeling. Yang had her tongue out as she made an ahegao face.

'Hmph, for a tough girl, you can make sweet faces.' Drago thought to himself as he removed his mouth of her tit and fondled it so he could switch to the other tit and give a somewhat rough bite down on it.

"Now I can see why the males stare at these." He said after taking a pause at what he was doing to stare up at her.

"But neither of them has the bigger balls to claim them." she said somewhat perverted, indicating she is glad it was Drago. He stopped once again to look up at her with a suspicious and somewhat surprised look.

"Did...did you want _me_ to claim them?" He asked with a furrowed brow. Yang just gave a sweet little grin.

"...Would it surprise you if I said I actually had a crush on you?"

"A...little bit?" He guessed now a little more surprised. She continued to grin a bit more until she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How about ya stop looking dumbfounded and just continue to _ravage_ me?" she said, sounding like she was craving for it. Drago grinned up at her before he stood up a bit to claim her lips again as the hand in her shorts were going faster. She moaned louder as she loved this feeling. Though, she felt she was leaving Drago out, so she removed one hand from wrapping around his neck, and started to aim towards his bulge in his pants. He pulled back as he gave her a little toothy grin.

"Do you treat most of your mates like this if they take control?" He asked with his grin as he went to unbutton his pants for her.

"Not if they are cowardly about it."

"Are you implying I am a coward?"

"I dunno, are you?" he took this as a challenge as he grinned a bit more widely. He pulled her off the bed and sat on it as he placed her on the ground. He then pulled his pants down till he kicked it away and sat there in his underwear, the bulge more defined to Yang's eyes. She looked excited as she showed some teeth in a grin. He took this as a good sign as he placed his thumb in the waistband of his underwear and gave her a little challenging grin.

"You think you can handle me, I might be bigger than most guys, maybe." He said with a challenging tone.

"Heh, i'll take that bet, show me what ya got." she said, accepting the challenge. He gave her a little arched eyebrow before he pulled his underwear off, showing her his large hard on dick that twitched ever so slightly. She went wide eyed with her grin and whistled. He crossed his arms as she started to stroke him off with no hesitance, then puts the head of his dick in her mouth, started to use her tongue expertly. He gave off a small groan as he looked down at her with a small grin.

"Yang, use those tits of yours." Drago almost demanded. "Put them to good use." she complies as she grabs her own breasts and starts to rub them on his shaft at a normal pace. He smiled down at her as he groaned in pleasure from the feeling of his dick being sandwiched between her tits. "That's a good girl." she only chuckled at her little name as she made moan sounds to vibrate on his cock, then went a bit deeper at the top part of his shaft. She almost froze when she felt his hand grip the top of her head roughly.

She glared a little bit at Drago for ever so touching her long hair, but since it is someone she does have feelings for and is currently about to have intercourse with, she can make an exception. Her glare seemed to make Drago grin at her with a smug look before he gripped her head, and forced his dick into her mouth, making it hit the back of her throat. Surprisingly enough, she didn't make a gag sound as she adjusted to it rather quickly, moaning as she bobbed her head as she pushed her tits towards his shaft with them. He gave her a small furrowed brow before he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her onto the bed and laying her on her back. He then moved up to her chest and placed his dick between her soft mounds and started to move back and forth, the head of his dick hitting her lips with each thrust. She felt him gently slapped one of her tits, probably to just watch it bounce.

"I don't think that's how a tit should be worked." Yang said playfully with a chuckle, occasionally licking the head as it came towards her. He only answered with a glare as he placed his fingers on both of her nipples and gave them hard pulls and twists as he kept fucking her breasts. "There we go." She moaned out.

"Shut up." Drago said before he shoved his dick into her mouth forcefully and proceeded to face fuck her roughly. She kept her grin as she helped with the pleasure by playing with his testicles with one of her hands as she pleasured his shaft. She felt him twitch in her mouth as he was going rougher with the face fucking while pulling and twisting her tits more roughly. She made muffled loud moans as he gripped her head and pushed his entire shaft into her mouth, unloading his semen down her throat. He pulled out as some of his cum went onto her face as she had a cute look while panting heavily, her tongue out. He got off her as she shuffled around a bit and went into a prone position, getting on her hands on knees, her ass in front of him. He grinned down at her as he pulled down her shorts, along with her panties, showing her soaking wet vagina to him. It was puffy around the lips, and shaven to him as he grabbed his cock with one hand and rubbed it between her ass cheeks and teased her by tapping his cock on her pussy lightly. Yang thought it was cute for his teasing as she giggled a little bit. Drago couldn't help but marvel over her ass.

"What, not impressed or something?" He asked with an arched eyebrow as he slowly rubbed the head of his cock between her folds. She looked back with a grin as she pushed back towards it.

"Just shush and claim your bitch." she replied with a seductive naughty tone. He grinned at her with a small glare as he pushed in slowly, feeling the warmth of her insides as he gave a small groan. He kept pushing in until he was stopped by, a barrier he didn't expect to be there.

" _Surprise~."_ Yang cooed as she wiggled her butt playfully.

"You were a virgin this whole time?" Drago asked with widen, surprised eyes.

"Honey, just because of what I wear doesn't automatically make me a prostitute or a slut."

"Who were you saving it for?"

"...Someone to love and cherish for the rest of my life." she replied as he did see love in her eyes. She really did have a crush on him, despite the fights they get into. Secretly, she always wanted to be with Drago when they first met. She would often fantasize them together, sometimes causing wet dreams, and sometimes dream of having a life with him. She may act cool and collected, but in reality, she is excited to share herself with someone she has feelings for. He kept staring at her for a few seconds before he gave her a small smile.

"Well, you don't know... _Xio Long_ I've wanted to claim you." He punned at her with a chuckle. She tsked as she almost made a small laugh.

"Good one...I am glad I could _Drag-yo_ into this relationship." she said with a little chuckle. Both puns were bad, but they both still laughed a little bit. "Now what are ya waiting for? You still want to claim your little slut?" she asked as she wiggled her ass again.

"You bet, I'm taming this yellow dragon today." He said before he thrusted into her completely, fully enveloped in her now. She hissed in pure bliss as she panted, pushing back into him.

"Ohhh Fuck _yes~_!" Yang said with her tongue out. Drago first felt coldness from her virginity blood, then the heat from his _hot_ mate. He gripped her waist with a tight grip before he proceeded to slam into her with hard, rough thrusts. One of his hands went down to her clit and started to rub it furiously to add to the pleasure while his other hand gripped her ass. She already started to moan loudly, loving his roughness as she pushed back into them. Her ass was big, round, and squishy as he groped it with his hand. It would jiggle to each hard thrust he gave her.

"You belong to me now bitch." Drago growled as he sped up his thrusts and went harder on her. "You are mine to please, and no one else's."

"Yes~! I am your slut to use as a pleasure toy~!" she moaned out. She yelped cutely as she felt a smack on her ass. He gave a growl as he kept spanking her roughly, leaving red handprints on her ass. He grabbed her by the waist now and pulled her up to where she was sitting in his lap, placing his hands under each leg and spreading them apart, then thrusting upwards to watch her breasts bounce up and down as he kept giving her rough kisses and bites near her shoulder and neck. She would eagerly bounce back towards the thrusts with needy moans, making an even cuter ahegeo face. " _Do whatever you want with me! Spank me, ravage me, tie me up, I don't care! Just don't stop~!_ "

'Tie her up, hm? Rather odd thing for someone like her to like.' He thought with a raised eyebrow before he turned her around so she could face him and layed her on her back. He placed her legs on his shoulders and held onto them as he thrusted rougher into her, enjoying hearing her moans of pleasure and lust.

'I'll enjoy this.' He thought with a growling grin.

 **[One Hour later]**

"You think they'll be okay now?" Ruby asked as she walked next to Blake and Weiss back to their dorms.

"I hope so! I would like to keep an alive friend and teammate thank you very much." Weiss huffed with crossed arms. Blake nodded in agreement as they neared their dorm room, her faunas hearing picking up something odd from inside. Ruby and Weiss were just simply talking as the cat faunas walked towards the door, using her keycard and opening it slightly. She kept her bland look, but on the inside she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inside, was a nude Yang Xiao Long who had a blindfold on and tied up arms, bouncing up and down on an equally nude Drago who had his hands on her waist as he kept thrusting up into her with loud grunts and growls as Yang moaned with her tongue lolling out with a blushing face. Blake looked for a few minutes before slowly closing the door again.

"I think we should go somewhere else." she said suddenly.

"Why?" Ruby asked cluelessly with a head tilt.

"Just trust me on this." she then started to push Ruby and Weiss away from their dorm.

"Uh-well-er...okay?"

"Wait-why are you-!" Weiss's protest was cut off by an extremely loud moan and growl, as well as a small thud coming from inside their dorm. "What was that!?"

"Its nothing. Just...walk please." Blake insisted, showing some emotion in her tone as she pushed them further away from the dorm.

 **[In the dorm]**

Yang was on the floor with her blindfold off, yet still tied up as Drago sat on the chair panting lightly as he stared down at her with a chuckle.

"What are we at now, ten?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"We can go for more… ***pant*** if you want." she said as she breathed a bit heavier than Drago.

"Maybe I should silence that mouth of yours this time, wouldn't want people to hear us both now." He said with a louder chuckle as he pulled her up to his chest and laying a kiss on her lips lovingly.

"Do whatever needs to be done, stud." she said as she pulled back a bit to speak then went back to their aggressive, yet loving kiss. That night, the rest of Team RWBY had a small sleepover with Team JNPR, trying to ignore the loud moans and growls, along with the occasional roar. Thankfully it stopped after it almost hit midnight, ending their _twentieth_ round of love making.


	10. Sisterly Love

_**(N.C to Fanfic story)**_

 **Drago x Yang x Ruby**

 **RWBY Dorms**

It had been over a month since Drago and Yang had been together, it was a bit of a shocker to her friends, but they accepted it. Ruby and her teammates had to occasionally spend the night at Team JNPR for when Yang and Drago want to... _enjoy_ themselves, to which Ruby never understood what that meant. Ruby opened the door to her dorm as she walked in. No one was there, to which she didn't exactly mind, for it was a nice sight if you like the fancy looking bunk beds Drago made for them. She only went here for the restroom, only due to the inconvenience of the bathrooms in the hallways were "out of order." she zoomed to her bathroom as she quickly closed the door.

Ruby sighed in relief. "Made it. Now I won't wet myself in the hallways." she walked over to the toilet as she pulled down her skirt and started to do her business. She gives a relaxed sigh as she leaned back. She looked around the rather nice bathroom as she patiently used the restroom. After she was done she got up and pulled her skirt up, flushed the toilet, and washed her hands. She was about to leave until she heard the dorm door opening. She froze as she started to hear voices coming from the inside of the room. She shut the lights in the bathroom off as she leaned in on the door, pressing her ear to it.

"-one is here." Drago said from the other side of the door.

"Come on babe, no one is here." Yang said from in the room. Ruby silently cracked the door as she peeked out seeing Yang in front of Drago with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know...I feel like I smell something...odd."

"Did ja forget to shower?"

"Very funny." Drago deadpanned with crossed arms and a glare. "What will I do with you?"

"Well…" she said with a seductive grin as she wrapped both her arms around his neck and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist, to which he placed a hand under one of her legs and one on her waist. "What do you have in mind?" Drago kept a small glare on her before he grinned at her with hungry eyes before he leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

'Oh flip!' Ruby thought with slightly widen eyes as she tried to figure out what was happening. Drago went further with the kiss by sticking his tongue into Yang's mouth. Yang wrestled with his tongue as she put a hand on his cheek. Drago placed his hand on her ass as he pushed her back to the wall, dominating the tongue wrestle as both their waists grinded one another. Ruby from inside the bathroom was staring with widen eyes now as her cheeks were flushing brightly.

'What's Drago doing to Yang!?' She thought as Drago placed on of his hands on Yang's chest and tore off her shirt, jacket included, leaving her completely topless.

"You went commando?" Drago chuckled after he pulled back from the kiss.

"Followed per instruction from you." she replied with a wink. Drago grinned at her with a dark seductive look before he started to fondle her large breasts roughly. He leaned down to her neck and laid small bites and kisses while humping his pelvis against hers. From Ruby's perspective, she saw a large bulge in his pants that made her blush harder as a strange sensation was coming from her nether regions. Yang moaned lightly a he fondled her breasts, unwrapping her legs, Drago letting her turn around facing the wall so he could get more rougher, putting her hands on the wall. Drago grinned wider as he grabbed the hems of her shorts and pulled them down quickly, she wasn't wearing any underwear.

'Yang!?' Ruby once again thought surprised. 'No wonder you never went for kicks during classes.' Drago instantly went to work as he stuck two fingers inside her exposed vagina and moved them in and out of her quickly while his other hand was pulling and twisting one of her tits. She increased the volume of her moans as she gave a cute face. Ruby was blushing brightly like an apple as she watched Drago pleasure her older sister.

'I feel strange.' She thought as one of her hands trailed slowly down her body, reaching underneath her skirt. 'Yang did say that when muscles were tense, you massage them. How does it fe- _Ooohhhh._ ' She had to stifle a gasp when she rubbed her vagina once, her unoccupied hand covered her mouth to hide her moans as she masturbated for the first time to seeing her sister get touched by Drago. Yang tried to touch his bulge but he pushed her hand away.

"Such a naughty mate you are." Drago growled as he sped up his fingers inside her now wet pussy and fondled her breast more roughly. Yang would push her hips back towards the fingers as her tongue rolled out. Drago stopped for a moment, making Yang moan in disappointment before she gained an excited like look when she heard him unzip his pants, then feeling something hard rub against her wet twat.

Ruby gave a muffled gasp as she saw a dick for the first time, to which she went faster into her masturbation. Drago teased Yang by slowly rubbing the head of his cock against her burning sex and occasionally tapping it lightly with a chuckling grin. She gave a needy growl as she pushed back against the teasing. He gave her a toothy grin as he slapped her ass hard, watching it jiggle from the impact before he trusted into her roughly.

Ruby went completely vigorous with her rubbing. This was the first time she saw an intercourse like this, for some reason having that wrong feeling of getting more excited it was her sister. Her eyes were getting blank as her hand that was covering her mouth went to join her other hand underneath her skirt as she now sat back and rubbed herself with both of her hands, quietly gasping in foreign pleasure.

" _ahh~! Feels so good~!"_ Yang moaned out as Drago had both hands on her rear. He grunted in pleasure as he thrusted into her roughly and quickly as one of his hands went to her asshole. He grinned smugly before he shoved a finger inside of her tight anus and fingered it roughly. Yang screamed in pleasure as she leaned back and wrapped her arm under her chin as she looked to the side, looking up at him.

"How does it feel you bitch?" He growled as his other hand that was on her waist went down between her legs and rubbed her clit furiously as he kept fingering her asshole and thrusting into her like a piston.

" _Amazing~!"_ she replied as both locked lips. Ruby had a perfect view of the penetrating as she now had a half lidded blank stare as she pleased herself. Drago growled as he thrusted even harder than before into her as he bit down on her shoulder with a slitted eyes. "I'm getting _close~!_ " as she said that, Ruby felt herself getting close as well when she felt the burning in her pussy get higher in pleasure. Drago removed his jaw from her shoulder as he lifted her up with his arms under each leg and thrust up harder into her, giving Ruby more to see. With a few more vigorous thrusts, in Ruby's case rubbing, Yang came on Drago's lap as he pushed in and unloaded inside of her.

Ruby sped up her rubbing as she watched some of her sisters love nectar drip down to the floor before she made a quiet squeak and gasp as she had her first orgasm. Her breathing got shaky before she fell onto her back panting heavily with her hands still under her skirt. Her eyes were half lidded and a bit relaxed with her tongue hanging out as she panted from her masturbation. In this state, she didn't hear the footsteps coming toward the bathroom door, or even opening, but she did get back to reality when she was lifted up by her hood roughly.

"ow ow ow!" she said as she looked in front of her to see a shocked Yang, and looked behind her at Drago with the arm he carried Ruby in outstretched and dropping the hood as she landed on two feet.

"Ruby!?" Yang said in shock. Drago stood behind Ruby with crossed arms and a glare down at her as he gave a tiny growl. Ruby whimpered a bit in fear as she looked at Yang, putting her hands behind her back.

"Yang I'm so sorry, I-i didn't mean to intrude your privacy or anything!" Yang just puts her hands on her hips as her sister continued to talk. "It's just that the hallway bathrooms were closed a-and this was the only available one and-!" she suddenly felt Yang pull her towards her and interrupted her with a kiss to the lips. Ruby blushed brightly as a surprised squeak left her mouth before the kiss happened, then made a muffled squeak when she felt one of Drago's clawed fingers trail down her body, cutting off the top part of her uniform, but leaving her red hood.

"Seems we had a peeping tom watching us, Yang." Drago said kneeling down to Ruby's height. "And I believe we can't let her go, _unpunished_." Yang broke the kiss as she took off Ruby's uniform, having only her bra, red hood, and skirt on.

"...get the rope." she said as she turned Ruby around and started to grope her perky breasts. Drago grinned with a small chuckle before he stood up and went for Blake's bed, pulling out the rope underneath. He turned towards them and gave it a small snap as he watched Ruby's reaction. She was currently lightly moaning, but did gulp in both fear and anticipation. "Think she would look cute in a ball gag?" Yang asked as she pulled down Ruby's skirt and pantyhose, leaving her only in her underwear.

"Actually, I have something better to put in that little mouth of hers." Drago said as he gave the rope to Yang, while placing his hard cock in front of Ruby's face. Yang grinned as she started to tie up Ruby's hands behind her back, the proceeding to tie over and under her breasts to make her chest exposed more. Then her ankles and knees. Soon Ruby was fully tied as she squirmed a bit from her bindings. Yang looked down at her sister's ass and gave it a spank. Ruby gave a small scream as her blush was almost covering her entire face, the blush getting bigger when Drago moved his dick closer to her.

"I'd get to work if I were you." He said with a small demanding tone. She only meekly nodded as she stared back at the appendage in front of her. She stuck her tongue out and gave the tip a tentative lick before she went along the shaft with her tongue. Ruby felt Yang groping and rubbing her small rear as she kissed behind her ear. She moaned lightly as her tongue went up and down Drago's dick before he placed the head of it into her mouth, having difficulty doing so. The head was in Ruby's mouth as Yang started to spank her lightly, watching the small bottom of her sister jiggle to the impact.

"Your sister must've enjoyed the free show from the way her mouth is moving." Drago joked lightly as Ruby moved her head back and forth, while attempting to put more of it in her mouth. Yang leaned into her sister's ear.

"Maybe she is more of a slut than I am." she whispered it, but Drago could hear it. She started to grope a breast with one hand, and used the other to start rubbing her sister's twat a bit roughly. "Let's make it more enjoyable for the both of you." Ruby moaned cutely around with the cock in her mouth as she shivered from the foreign like touch. Her mind was almost blank as she had half of Drago's cock in her mouth and kept sucking on it as she was pleasured by her sister. "Babe, you are gonna love my sisters cute butt." she then proceeds to spank it again, a bit harder this time while still rubbing her cunt.

"Oh really?" Drago asked as he placed his hand behind Ruby's head and pushed his dick deeper into her mouth, making her gag. "Well, if she's anything like you, I'll enjoy it." Yang made a small gasp when she felt Drago's tail rub her rear gently. Yang slightly moaned as she loved it when he used his tail on her. Ruby continued to moan from her sister pleasuring her, giving vibration to Drago as he facefucked her. He gave her a little rub on the head with his hand as he went faster with her, getting close to unloading his second round into her mouth.

"Just be prepared sis." Yang told Ruby with a grin. "You getting close too?" Ruby only absently nodded with a half lidded look as Drago pushed all the way in unloading his second round as Ruby moaned loudly and squirted onto Yang's hand. Drago pulled out, much that he didn't want to, as Ruby quickly swallowed his cum and coughed. Yang rubbed her head in an assuring manner. "She did good for her first time."

"I'll admit, she's good." Drago said with a smirk. "But not as good as you."

"Aw you're too sweet to me." Yang said as she continued to pat her head, then went to a thinking tone. "What do you think of having two mates?"

"U-um what?" Drago said with widen eyes and an arched eyebrow. Ruby was just as shocked but didn't say anything as she gave a shy look. Drago gained a thoughtful look as he looked back and forth between Yang and Ruby. Yang was no doubt a hot and beautiful woman, but looking at Ruby in a considerate thought, Ruby wasn't no different but maybe a bit more on the cute side. Her breasts weren't like her older sisters either, but still looked nice. For some odd reason though, two rather beautiful girls who are sisters and both want to be his mate turns him on a bit.

"I mean….I'm not gonna force her to…"

"I…" Ruby said as she looked away then back at him. "I don't mind...I actually had a thing for you as well...Yang beat me to it…" Drago looked at her rather surprised before he smiled down at her then looked to Yang.

"I guess it wouldn't be to bad, in my culture males could have a harem of as many females as they want, though it's a rare thing since almost all are monogamous." Drago said with a small shrug.

"...that sounds very fun for some reason." Yang said with a thoughtful tone. Drago only shrugged with a chuckle before he smiled and placed a small kiss on Yang's cheek, then went to make out with Ruby. Yang pretty much picks up her tied up sister after the make out session and made her sit on Blake's bed. She then goes to a drawer and takes out a red ball gag and puts it in front of Ruby. "Open up sis, you are rolling in the big leagues as of right now." Ruby gave a small nervous moan until she opened her mouth, the ball gag shoved right in and getting set in place. She leaned back to look at her sister as Drago stopped next to her. This was the first time he ever mixed the word "sexy" and Ruby into one as she sort of cowered and looked up at him with a shy look.

"Told ya she looked cute in a ball gag." Yang leaned in as she noticed Drago's dumbfounded look. He then grinned at her as he rubbed his hand gently on Ruby's head lovingly.

"I guess she does, just like you three days ago during our last activity." He said with a glance at Yang. "But I guess this time, I'll try to be a bit more gentle on her and not leave as much marks on her like you."

"You better, or I'll make sure to keep hitting you on the mid back section in class." Yang playfully threatened.

"You do that and I'll break legs." Drago replied with his own playful glare. They both looked at a Ruby, bound and ball gag as she looked at the two. Yang went up to her and flipped her over to her stomach, giving Drago access to her rear that is covered by her black panties with a red trim. Gracefully she pulled it down to her ankles as Ruby looked back shyly.

"Go ahead and give em a feel." Yang said as she sat on the bed in front of Ruby. Drago nodded with a seductive grin as he rubbed her rear with one of his hands, his other one was rubbing around her exposed vagina, occasionally giving her clitourus a small pinch. Due to the foreign feeling, she squirmed a bit as she made a loud muffled moan. Enjoying her little moans of pleasure, Drago stuck a finger inside of her and moved it around in small circles inside of her. Her face was flushed red as she would push against it unconsciously. Yang was currently rubbing her own twat as she looked at Ruby's adorable face.

"You enjoying the show Yang?" Drago teased with a chuckle as he pulled his finger out of Ruby and licked around her wet vagina, nibbling around her folds and flicking his tongue on her clit.

"Trust me, her face is the best to get off on when she gets pleasured." she replied as Ruby gave a muffled moan as she looked at her sister with half lidded eyes. Drago gave a small growl before he plunged his tongue inside of Ruby's sex, moving it around like a snake. She must of loved that as she squealed behind the gag as she squirmed.

'Yang might be right, her sister might be more of a slut than her.' Drago thought with a smirk as he licked the insides of Ruby, and sucking on her clit. Yang grinned as her sister continued her pleasure squirming, rubbing herself a bit faster.

"Who would've thought she would be liking this." Yang commented small moans followed by it. Ruby was squirming around widely as some drool dripped around her gag and kept making muffled moans. She gave a whining moan when Drago stopped, but gained widen eyes and a muffled gasp when she felt something hard rubbing against her virgin pussy. Yang leaned in and pulled Ruby's chin to look at her and then placed her hands on her cheeks as she looked back.

"Alright Rubes, I'm gonna warn ya, this might hurt a little bit okay? Just relax alright?" she assured. Ruby slowly nodded with a little whimper, then made a small muffled pained noise when she felt Drago push into her slowly. "There you go sis, just relax, this will feel like heaven soon." Ruby made a pained expression as Drago kept going in deeper, stopping at her virgin barrier. He took a glance at Yang, waiting for her permission to take her little sister's virginity. Yang looked at her sister then she nodded at him. He nodded at her before he thrusted hard into Ruby, tearing pass her hymen. Ruby made a muffled scream with widen eyes before she had tears leaving her eyes with muffled like crying noises.

"It, it hurths." She said with a muffled crying sound as her body was shaking.

"shhh I know, just breath out your nose, relax." she said as she looked at Drago to let her adjust before starting. He gave her a nod as he stayed still so the young rose could adjust to it. Ruby was still shaking for a bit before she looked up at Yang with a little puppy dog look.

"You...can tell higm to movr now." She said with a little shy, nervous tone. She smiled at her little sisters eagerness as she nodded at Drago for him to continue. He grinned slightly before he pulled back gently, then back into her quickly. Ruby moaned loudly behind the ball gag as Drago moved in and out of her slowly and gently.

"Only a few thrusts and she is already loving it, you are a slut sis." Yang teased her as she kissed her on the cheek seductively. Ruby gave her a guilty look as she moaned lightly with foggy eyes. "Oh I don't care if you are, you'll get use to sex talk soon enough sis." Ruby gave her a small glare but closed her eyes tightly and moaned more loudly when Drago gripped her hips tightly and thrusted into her a little more faster and harder. Yang just loves the face she was giving as her pussy was close to Ruby's face, teasing her because she couldn't lick it, only to watch her masturbate. Ruby whined in both pleasure and in a needy tone as her body kept rocking forward with each thrust.

"Well...my arm is getting tired...alright." Yang shrugged as she undid the ball gag for the sole purpose for her younger sister to eat her out. She got her vagina close to Ruby's mouth as she moaned to each thrust. Yang gasped loudly when Ruby dug in and licked her vagina vigorously like a dog with a drinking bowl. Yang pushed her head into it more, loving the feel of her sister's tongue as she moaned with Ruby, to which Drago saw as a great sight. He doubled his efforts in his thrusts, watching Ruby move back against his thrusts as she kept licking around and inside Yang's vagina. Said girl was moaning with her head thrown back as she rubbed the top of her sister's head. Drago was at max with his thrusts now, Ruby was sucking on Yang's clit as said person was moaning loudly with her tongue lolling out with drool.

" _Oh Ruby~!_ Lick faster!" Yang said in pure bliss. Drago looked down to see Ruby's tiny rear jiggle, making it hypnotizing to not watch his cock engulf into her pussy. He gripped her rear tightly as he went harder on her, giving her rear a slap, making Ruby shriek a bit. Yang chuckled as she moaned. "told ya it was a cute ass."

"No fucking kidding." Drago said with a grin as he slapped Ruby's ass again, a red hand print almost visable. "I'm almost tempted to claim it, but I have to show _some_ restraint, it is Ruby."

"Yeah a bit too big for her...ohhh _FUCK Ruby~_!" said person was giving an vicious needy moan as she went harder on Yang's pussy. Drago grinned at Yang as his tail went up to her chest and wrapped around one of her breasts and fondled it, the tip if his tail rubbing her nipple lightly. Yang is like in heaven now as she lolled her tongue out. She leaned over and unclasped Ruby's bra and pulled it away, revealing her bare chest as she lifted her upper body up a bit.

"Now I think _you_ are more of a slut than her." Drago said to Yang with a chuckle as his tail coiled around her chest more tightly while he helped sit Ruby up straight. Yang puts the ball gag back, then scooted to where her sister was only this time on her back and spreaded her legs.

"How about you bang both sluts big boy." she cooed as Drago looked at the ballgagged rose and her sister. He grinned as he sets Ruby on top of Yang, both of their breasts pressed against one another as both of their womanhood did the same. Drago grinned with a chuckle before he lined up his cock between both of their vaginas and plunged in, sandwiching his dick between them. Both gasped loudly, in Ruby's case, muffled as they started to both moan at high volume as he started off with fast thrusts, him spanking Ruby's ass again.

"I'm sure Yang already knows this, but the both of you belong to me now, am I clear?" He growled as he kept smacking Ruby's ass while his tail kept fondling Yang's breast tightly. Yang nodded as she panted and moaned. He knew Ruby's answer as she looked over her shoulder, her eyes showing pure love as both ladies pushed back to his thrusts. He thrusted faster between their vaginas as he leaned down a bit, his chest almost touching Ruby's back. One of his hands went to grope one of her breasts and fondled it gently, pinching her nipple a bit roughly. Ruby felt immense pleasure from this as she drooled lightly behind the ball gag while Yang fondled her other breast gently.

"I'm...ah~! Getting close, are you sis?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded with foggy, pleasured eyes as she moaned loudly behind the ball gag. With that both of them squealed in ecstasy as they both came on Drago, who in return shot his load into the sandwiched vaginas. Some of his load landing on Ruby's ass.

Drago froze for a moment, then picked up Ruby and turned her so she faced him and sticked his dick back in her aching vagina, making her moan in bliss again, his hands on her rear as he pistoned into her. She moaned louder through her gag as he had primal eyes, looking straight at her loving silver eyes. Yang on the other hand was panting as she was in her own world.

"I'm getphing closgh!" She said with a muffled moan.

"Take it all then!" he growled as he gave a few hard thrusts and unleashed his third load of seman into her. Both panted as he looked at Ruby again, who was panting heavily, each one ending with a moan. He unclips the gag as it fell to the floor, and put his lips on hers. She kissed back with a moan as he moved one of his hands behind her head to keep her in place. Yang got her senses back from her blissfulness fantasy, she layed on Blake's bed with a grin as she watched the make out session. Drago pulled back from the kiss, a strand of saliva between them as he smiled down at her and Yang. He doesn't know if it's a good or fantastic thing he has two mates, who just so happen to be sisters. He extended a claw and undid the rope that currently bounded Ruby.

"Sorry about being rough on you Ruby, heat of the moment." Drago apologized as he rubbed her cheek affectionately.

"I...actually liked it...and glad it was you...along with my sister." she shyly chuckled as she kissed his cheek lovingly. He smiled at her as he walked over to Blake's bed, to which Yang scoot over. He laid in the middle of the bed as Yang snuggled next to him to his left, Ruby on his right, cuddling onto his chest with a relaxed sigh. Drago wrapped his wings around them as he gave them each a kiss on the head before he fell asleep with light snores.


	11. Puppy Love

_**(N.C. To Fanfic Story)**_

 **Brittany x Cardin**

 **Beacon Hallway**

Cardin, one of the most unliked people in Beacon and bully. Though he didn't care about what others though, he did have to deal with a lot of stress recently. First he has his intelligence challenged by both the Faunas kitten Blake, and that redhead know it all Pyrrha. Not to mention he can't exactly do anything to Jaune after that Ursa incident. He sighs in frustration as he strolled across the hallway, watching people enter classrooms or leave.

He stops as he sees a young Faunas walk passed him as she had a small shy smile as she looked at the others who waved waved at her. He knew her only briefly. All he's knows is that she was a former White Fang, and her name is Brittany. He looked over her as he saw her rear shake a little bit when she walked. Not only did she look cute, but she had a nice body as well. Suddenly, Cardin had a plan as he grinned widely and followed her, but tried to make it not obvious. He followed her for some few hours, having to hide behind walls once in awhile when she looked back, until they walked down an empty hallway where no one was in sight. He stayed behind the corner as he watched her look around a bit lost. This was his chance, he quickly walked behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, catching her's so she couldn't move them, while using the other hand to cover her mouth. She made a muffled gasp at the sudden encounter and tried to struggle away, but Cardin had an iron grip on her, making it impossible to escape.

He dragged her a couple of feet until he stopped by the exit, luckily for him no one was around, he kept his hand over her mouth until he pulled out a rag and a brown glass bottle. Before she could say anything, he puts the rag over her nose and mouth. She struggled harder until she felt tired, her eyes went droopy before she fell quiet, light snores were heard. Cardin smirked as he lift her over her shoulder. Today was going to be a fun one.

 **[Team CRDL dorm]**

Cardin walked into his dorm with Brittany still unconscious on his shoulder. Thankfully his friends were in detention for some school vandalization, mostly some broken walls, thanks to a certain orange haired pancake lover who smashed them for "insulting her Renny-Bear".

'All Sky said was that he was a bit quiet, there was really no need to hit them with her hammer.' He thought with a small shake of his head. He sets her on the bed as he looked down on the cute faunas, like he just caught a giant fish in a giant lake. He thought for a moment and knew he had to silence her from calling for help; last thing he needs is the professors catching him. He went to the drawer and opened the bottom one, showering cloths, a ton of rope, and two rolls of duct tape. He smirked as he grabbed the rope, a showering cloth, and a duct tape roll.

"This'll do." He said with a small chuckle. He was kind of curious what was underneath her outfit since she basically wore a school jacket and workout pants. He sets the object's down as a he started to undress her she slept. He grinned when he saw the results. He saw the usual type of underwear that is usually small, like the bra really only covered the nipple but also covered a small part of the breasts itself. The panties were thin and it was in between her buttcheeks, making it all the more sexier for him.

He started to place her hands behind her back and start from there, making sure it was tight enough to where here struggling is futile. He sat her up so that he could tie up the arms and shoulders so it made it more impossible, and as a bonus, he can see her cute B-cup breasts more easily. After doing the same to her legs and ankles, he took the cloth in his hand, opened her mouth and gently stuffed it in until it was fully in. Just for safety reasons, he took two strands of duct tape and put it over her mouth. He stood up and observed what he just caught today, looking her over in a bound state. Her eyes fluttered open groggily as she groaned a bit tiredly. He only folded his arms and grinned when he watched her tried to move, but couldn't. She tried to scream but found out her mouth was gagged, she looked around with fear until her eyes stopped on Cardin.

"Hey there sleepy head." he greeted ever so casually as he just wore his school uniform, not to mention how smug he looked. She gave a small scared whimper as she tried to scoot away further from him. He only simply walked and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer as he cupped her chin. "No need to be scared of me, pup." he stared into her eyes in a rather seductive manner towards her. She shook her head side to side in defiance while trying to mumble a protest, bit difficult due to the tape over her mouth.

"Oh, I know you'll like this, I promise you that, little mutt." he cooed as he kept her close, rubbing his hand over her body. She shivered from the touch as she tried once again tried to push him away. A bit difficult when you are bound and defenseless. His touch was surprisingly smooth a he went over her entire back, waist, hips. Though she didn't want to admit, it actually felt good.

She squirmed from the touch with a large blush as she gave a small muffled whimper. Cardin smirked as he gently pushed her to her back as he got on top of her, looking a little bit hungrily at her chest. Brittany followed his eyesight and blushed brightly while shaking her head side to side vigorously.

"Sorry bitch, you have no say in this matter." he said apathetically as he started to grope her bust aggressively and roughly. She flinched from his tone before she squirmed widely from her chest being fondled, she made muffled sounds of protest and slight moans. He found it cute she thinks she doesn't like it when her face and body said otherwise. Thinking he waited long enough, he pulled down her bra, watching her mounds bounce lightly and went back to fondling them, occasionally pinching her erect nipples. She made louder muffled moans as she kept squirming around under him. He grunted annoyance as he gripped her head so she could look at him. "Stop being difficult or I'll make sure to send this deserter back to the White Fang!" She gained widen, fearful eyes as she made muffled noises while giving him a scared whimper.

"Plwease, No!" She begged behind her covered mouth.

"Just play nice, let it happen, and I will promise you it'll feel good. So good you would want me to do it again." Cardin said rubbing her cheek as she glanced away with a worried look. She stopped her squirming as she allowed Cardin to abuse her bust as he leaned down and started to suck on one, and pinch the other. Brittany moaned with muffled, shaky gasps as tears of embarrassment left her eyes.

Cardin looked up with a grin. "Aw don't cry, we will get to the fun stuff. Let me just...observe my other prize." he said lewdly as he got off her and flipped her to her stomach. Cardin lifted her lower back, having her surprisingly big butt in front of him. He grabbed it as he was surprised how grabbable and squishy it is as he fondled with it. She moaned a bit louder as she unconsciously wiggled her rear in pleasure.

"I thought the naughty little doggie would love this." he said as he gave her rear a good smack. She yelped with widen eyes before she turned her head to look at him with slightly half lidded eyes. From there he started to lightly spank her rear in a seductive manner, sometimes rubbing his hand on her covered snatch. She gave a shaky gasp as she shivered from his touch on her covered flower. Cardin pulls down her panties as he observed her ass hole and vaginal tube with hunger and lust. She shivered violently while giving shaky gasps at the cold air touching her uncovered vagina. Cardin chuckled as he put one hand and gripped her asscheek, while he stuck two fingers into her womanhood and started to gently thrust it in. She gasped loudly from the foreign feeling as she moaned shakily.

"You may think you don't like this, but your body says otherwise." Cardin said with a little laugh, seeing how wet she is getting. She whimpered in response before she gave a long moan. He went faster with his fingers as he wanted to hear her moans, for it is music to his ears. Her moans got more shakeir and longer as she pushed back into his fingers. Perfect, she was enjoying it as he planned. He stopped to see if she would react, pulling his fingers out. She looked back with widen eyes as she wiggled her rear in a wanting motion as she moaned in a pleading tone.

"Noooo, pwlease, don't shtop." She begged behind her taped mouth.

"oh I'm not, just found a... _better_ way to please you." Cardin said as he unbuckled his pants and pulled it off, doing the same with his shirt. He almost laughed when she kept looking at his muscle toned body. What she noticed was that there was a big bulge in his underwear, to which he teased her by grinding it on her wiggling rear. She gulped nervously as she moved back against his large bulge with a large blush on her face as she gave tiny, quiet moans. Thinking she deserves at least a look, he took off his underwear, revealing his good six in a half incher, and it was hardened. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates while her face almost resembled a red apple as she stared at his hard on dick.

"How much do you want it, bitch?" he asked as he gave her a good hard smack on her ass. She yelped from the smack before she glanced at him once again with an embarrassed blush after she glanced away. "Come on mutt, a simple nod would do." he rubbed his shaft between her asscheeks as he spanked her again, making it red.

"Mmmmmph..." She mumbled, not wanting to beg to him.

"Well, I guess you don't want it then." he said pulling back slowly.

"Nmph!" She said with widen eyes as she pushed back against him. "m mph imh!" he smiled at her as she was rubbing on his dick.

"How much?" he asked as he leaned in and covered her taped mouth. "How badly do you want me to fuck you?" She had more embarrassed tears leaving her eyes as she nodded with a wanting moan. He grinned as he pushed his dick into her vagina, slowly advancing until he reached her virgin barrier.

He stopped then looked at Brittany, his grin changing to a dumbfounded look as he looked into her loving and wanting eyes as she moaned loudly from his invasion. Suddenly his heart pounder lightly, he never felt this way before as he continued to look. He shook his head as he started to focus on her ass again, gripping it tightly as he gave fast thrusts, but not past her hymen. Brittany moaned more loudly as her eyes comically gained hearts in them as her face was completely red.

After a few more thrusts, he did a rougher one going past her barrier but instead of pain, it was just pure pleasure and bliss for her. Brittany moaned loudly as she twitched momentarily before she stopped and moved her hips back against his pelvis. He made fast hard thrusts as he watched her ass jiggle to impact, then leaned in and grabbed her hair.

"You are my bitch now, understand me? If I want my cock sucked, you'll suck it. If I want a piece of this big ass I'll help myself to it, understand?" he whispered to her ear dirtily. She nodded understanding him clearly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He kept ramming into her ass as he pulled her up from her shoulder, and started to fondle a breast roughly. "Damn, this feels good!" he slaps her ass roughly yet again as he started to piston into her. Brittany felt like she was feeling good and bad. Good because of the immense pleasure she got from this, and bad because it was slightly painful with the slaps and having her virginity taken from someone who always insults and teases faunus.

"Alright...you loving it down there?" he asked as he gripped her ass and thrusted harder. He is obviously enjoying himself with how she feels, not to mention she clenches down on his shaft every time he pulls back.

" _Mhhmm~!_ " She mumbled with a moan as she pushed her hips back with each thrust.

"Alright, well...I'm getting close. You ready for your first load?" he asked gently. Things feel different for some odd reason. He is actually sounding decent towards her and his main goal was to relieve stress. However...it feels like that goal changed. Brittany nodded with a needy moan as her gaze was all on him, her eyes filled with love and lust. As both were in sync with him thrusting and her pushing back towards it, both unleashed powerful orgasms.

He gave a few more hard thrusts as his cum filled her up. He panted as he looked over Brittany, who was also panting heavily. He pulls out and flips her over to her back as both looked into each other's eyes. She looked up at him with tired eyes as she was panting with a large blush on her face. He gently pulls off the tape on her mouth and takes the cloth out, her being silent as she adjust her mouth. He leaned in as he gently rubbed her face lovingly.

"I assume this little pup found her master?" he asked softly, love written in his eyes. She nodded her head slowly as she gave him a small smile.

"Uh huh." She said with a quiet giggle. He leaned forward more as he gently kissed her lips, making small smooch sounds. He puts her under the covers as he follows pursuit, wrapping both his around her tied up body as he placed both his hands on her rear.

"This ass will still always be mine." he said as he fondled with them as he pressed her head against his gently.

"If it'll… fit." She said shyly and nervous.

"You'll love that too once you subdue the pain." Both naked bodies gave warmth as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I honestly think of just keeping you as a sexy little pet." he said ending it on a small tease. She gave him a small glare as she stuck her tongue at him. He pulled her head towards him as both collided tongues, to which led to kissing, which caught her off guard.

" _MHMP_!" She sounded out as her eyes widen with surprise and her blush deepening. He looked at her with a small smile as he probed his tongue in as he puts a hand behind her head, the other fondling her arse still. She gained a half lidded look before she kissed back with closed eyes.

 **[A few days later]**

Cardin was walking casually down the dorm hallway and stopped in front of his door and opened it. As he walked in and closed the door. He looked at his bed with a grin. First thing he sees is a nude Brittany with a collar on and a ballgag as she presented her bust to him, on her hands and knees.

"You never seize to amaze me, pup." he chuckled as he put his hands on his hips. Brittany gave him a seductive gaze as she wiggled her butt at him.

"Juft come here and fufk me." She said with a blush, still not use to the dirty talk. Cardin smirked as he took off his shirt and walked forward, quite clear what is going to happen tonight.


	12. The Student and his Teacher

_**(N.C. To Fanfic Story)**_

 **Fem-Drago** _ **(Lazule)**_ **x Jaune**

 **Beacon Rooftops**

 ***Clank! Clunk! Slash!***

The sound of weapons were heard in the rooftops as they collided with complete force. Jaune slides back as he breathed heavily as he had a line of blood down the side of his face.

"You still need to work on finding an opening. Try again." A feminine voice said with an annoyed tone. The voice belonged to a young "teen" girl who stood at height of 6"7 with dark, long flowing hair with a blue tint that reached down the end of her butt. Her outfit was a tight fitting silver armor with black linings around the gauntlets and boots. Her eyes were a slitted like a dragon's light amber color with a red tint to them. Her body was slightly on the curvy side. She had light sky blue scales on her face and near her wrists with small fangs that could be seen from her mouth. She had wings that were light sky blue like her scales along with a tail. This, was Lazule Dragonheart, and she was getting very annoyed and disappointed by her student who she kept easily knocking to the ground with ease. Granted he has been getting absolutely better after they have been training for almost a month, it's just still disappointing how he's still weak compared to most other fighters such as Yang or Weiss. At this rate he has outmatched team CRDL, even Ruby Rose, though she believes they don't exactly count. He can equally fight Blake, but will most likely get destroyed by the said two huntresses mentioned earlier. Jaune got back into a fighting stance as he stalked Lazule, who moved slowly to the side with her sword pointed at him.

"You lose, for the twentieth time." Lazule said with a hardened glare.

He says nothing as that made him glare now, twirling his sword a bit. They kept this slow circle formation for a little longer until both charged, both colliding swords with force as they watched each other's moves. Lazule landed a kick to his groin with a huff and followed with an uppercut slice from her sword. He stumbled back, but manages to dodge a downward slash, countering with a thrust, hitting her in the stomach. She took a step back as she gritted her teeth slightly, getting more aggressive with her swings. She went with a fury of strikes that Jaune was barely dodging.

'Come on...I need to find an opening and take her down...but how? She is keeping it closed out...focus Jaune!' he thought to himself as he blocked a sword strike from her sword. His eyes saw one small opening, and he took it. He pulled his fist back and moved it forward quickly, landing a good punch to her stomach, making Lazule fall back into her back with an "oomph". She layed on her back with a slightly surprised look on her face, looking up to see a sword pointed at her face. She blinked for a moment, before she gave a small smirk and a chuckle, Jaune retracting his sword as he offered a hand to help her up, to which she took. She stood up with her hand gripping his tightly, and let's go of it with a quick glare.

"Congratulations, you managed to "beat me" after _twenty_ fails." She said crossing her arms with her normal stoic glare. "You're improving, but still _so weak_." She looked away with a sort of disgusted look. "Oh so _fucking_ weak like a Beowulf."

"...Alright." he said scratching his head with a rather saddened look as he looked away. She stared at him for a moment, then sighed, putting a hand on her hip.

"Look, I'm somewhat, a little bit, sorry for this, but you are just pathetic." She said with a small eyeroll. Jaune just sighed to this, for she keeps saying that in every practice, looking even a bit more saddened. '...And I am making it worse, great job you bitch.' She thought with a simple facepalm. She then went thinking for a few moments before giving a rather small smile. "But...look on the bright side, you….managed to land a good punch on me." She offered with a larger, forced smile.

"Yeah...I guess." he said, lighting up a little, but she already knows her words from earlier was pretty much a kick in the balls to his efforts. She crossed her arms again with a small sighing growl.

"Okay, go now, training is over tonight, I'll see you same time tomorrow." Lazule said pointing her finger at the door as a signal to leave, he nodded as he started to walk towards the door. She looked at him more as she gave now a little bit of a saddened look on her face.

"Look...I didn't mean to take a jab at your efforts...I'm just trying to get you toughen up a bit. I just want to make sure you can put up a _decent_ fight." She said looking away. with her finger still pointing at the door.

"I know." he said nodding his head, finally giving off a smile. "I'm gonna get better. As long as I continue to follow your instructions." He then opened and closed the door behind him as Lazula stood there, putting her arm down as she hits her head.

"Lazula you bitch, what is _wrong_ with you?" She said growling to herself as she continued to smack her own head. "Get. Him. Out. Of. Your. HEAD!" with each word, she hit her head harder with a fist now. "You do not have feelings for that weak, pathetic…" she stopped herself as she lost her growl look with a blank dumbfounded look. "What the hell is going on with me…" She looks at the ground a bit, thinking of when she first met him, and their...well not exactly a fight since it was a domination by her. She then started to understand him a bit more as she would follow him sometimes without him even knowing. When she started to train him, she somewhat got to know him during their spars such as his family, still quite surprised about the seven sisters. She would sometime stare into his blue eyes without even knowing during their clashes, feel up his arms when she adjust his stance, and when he did smile at her, she would look away with glare but secretly hide a very small, almost impossible to see blush.

'...What's wrong with me!?'

 **[The Next Day, Beacon Cafeteria]**

Jaune was sitting at his normal spot in the cafeteria next to Weiss, resting his head in his hand while moving his food around absently. Pyrrha sat next to him with a rather worried look as the same with Ruby.

"Jaune...are you alright?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, you tell me." He mumbled absently with a small dull tone.

"Huh?"

"H-huh? What?" he replied putting his fork down quickly as he looked around. Pyrrha continued to look at him as the table looked at him now. "Uh...lovely day isn't it? The sky is nice and blue, the Sun is shining, and Lazule is lifting Neptune by the nose-wait what?" True to his last word, Neptune was seen across the room being lifted by his nose by Lazule who had a glare at him. Probably tried to flirt with her...for the fifth time. Jaune gave a half lid expression until Ruby interjected.

"Jaune, ever since that fight, you have been acting very weird around Lazule, you would always stare into her eyes sometimes, and then eventually look away with a small blush." Ruby stated. Jaune looked at Pyrrha, who nodded that she was right.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about." He said looking away with crossed arms. "You're...probably just imagining things."

"Dude...you almost stared at her chest one time." Yang added.

"I-I did not!" he said quickly with a small blushing glare. "You just _imagined_ that I stared at her large...cute...lovely…" He didn't know he was spacing off with a blush and goofy smile.

"Um…" Ren said looking at the table.

"I got it." Yang said, slapping the back of his head quickly.

"Ow! Hey!" he silently cried out, rubbing the back of his head, then realized what he was saying and sighed. "I guess I did….I dunno…" He placed his face in his hands with a groan while shaking his head slightly. "I….have a gmprm…" He mumbled quietly.

"A what?" Blake asked confused. Jaune mumbled again, this time a little bit louder.

"I have a mrpgh…"

"We still can't understand you." Ren said to him a little louder than usual.

"I have a…... _crush_ on her." He whispered quietly in his hands. Nora almost choked on her food as she dropped her fork, and Weiss dropped her filings as she was trimming her nails.

"A crush on someone that said all those mean things at you?" Weiss stated with a shocked look.

"I know I know, but...she's so...so…" Jaune didn't know what to say as he kept his head in his hands. "... _hot._ "

"...Oh my." Pyrrha said with a small blush.

"...That is ONE big crush." Yang commented.

"I honestly cannot control what I say at this point...sorry." Jaune said looking up with a blush, not knowing someone behind him with crossed arms and an arched eyebrow. He looked at Ruby, who had a feared look on her face as she cowered a little bit. "...She is right behind me isn't she…?" He stiffened quickly when he felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly.

"What's this about a large crush?" Lazule asked with a small growl. "Something so useless is beyond you."

"Um…" Jaune tried to say, but hissed slightly when her grip got tighter on his shoulder. "S-...sorry?" Lazule pulled him up by the scruff of his uniform with a harsh glare and growl.

"Your sorry is not gonna cut it you blonde, fucking, weak fool." She said to his face with her fangs bared at him. He nervously laughed as the students started to look over in slight fear. He took a glance at his team and RWBY with a begging look as Lazule started to push him away from the table and towards the entrance.

" _Help me….please_." He said reaching his hand our desperately, only for it to get smacked down by Lazule harshly.

"Should we…?" Weiss asked surprisingly with a worried tone as the two people disappeared out of the doors. "I mean...should we help him?"

"I am not going _near_ her…." Ruby declared with fear in her eyes.

"But it's our fearless leader she's got!" Nora said with, for once to them, a scared and worried look.

"Uh...he'll be _fine."_ Yang waved off with a forced grin and chuckle, her chuckle turned into a small worried groan as she looked away. "He's doomed."

 **[JNPR Dorms]**

The door to the JNPR forms was opened quickly by Lazule who took Jaune's key card and unlocked the door. Once the door opened, Jaune was pushed in, more like _thrown_ in, roughly into the room with a grunt and "oomph" in slight pain. Lazule walked in with her signature glare as she used her tail to slam the door shut loudly, making Jaune wince as he sat up with scared, worried, widen eyes. She walked up slowly towards him as he scooted away a little bit.

"Now hold on...I know my face is very punchable for what I said, but I assure you…" he said in slight fear as she picked him up by the collar and lifted him up, saying nothing as she looked into his eyes. She glared at him for what seemed like centuries until she moved slightly closer to him, her large chest almost pressing to his.

"Shut your fucking mouth _Arc._ " She growled his last name our slowly as her nose was touching his. "I heard what you said you poor excuse of a weak, pathetic, stupid fighter."

"U-um yep! Totally! Hehehe…." he said nervously, severely not wanting to get punched in the face by her as he had his hands up in the air. Lazule's face got more closer to his, her head tilted to the side as she gained a glaring, half lidded look.

"Do you know what I mean?" She asked as Jaune felt her warm breath tickle his face, smelling the faint smell of fruits and meat from lunch today.

"U-uh…well-" His answer was cut short when he felt a pair of lips press against his roughly, a small growling moan coming from the girl who had her eyes closed while she kept him in place. He had a wide eyed expression. The girl that he has an absolutely big crush on is kissing him right now, aggressively and eager he might add. Lazule pulled back from the kiss with a glare as she stared into his blue eyes.

"Now listen, and listen _closely._ " She growled as her tail snaked up his body gently, stopping below his chin as her hand went up to grip one of his. "You are gonna _mate_ with _me_ , are we clear, weakling?" His hand that was in her grip moved it to one of her breasts that was covered by her uniform. She noticed he blankly stared at her, before he smirked with confidence.

"Loud and clear." he said with sudden boost of confidence, surprising the living hell out of Lazule. She growled lightly as her tail smacked his face harshly as her other hand was placed next to his head.

"Just shut that fucking confidence up and kiss me." She growled/demanded as she leaned in closer to him. She was even more surprised he was the one that beat her too it, showing his own aggressiveness, instantly probing his tongue in.

'Tsk, look at you making the move.' She thought as she allowed entrance and tongued wrestled with him as his left hand groped one of her large breast. She pressed up against him as her hand that was next to his head moved down to his chest, and started to rip off his top part of his uniform. She went a little bit wide eyed when she glanced down a bit to see his hand started to grope her ass, causing her to grin slightly from the advancement.

'Eager man right here.' She thought as she let a claw drag across his chest gently, as to not to cut him before she pulled back from the kiss. "I never said you could touch me there." She said as her claw was now pressing hard on his skin, a tiny bit of blood being drawn. "I'm the master here, don't forget that." He only smirked lightly as he said put the hand back up to her waist.

"Never exactly saw you as a dom type." he commented. She noticed they were extremely close to one another, both hips grinding against one another, and his hand going back to her rather decent sized rear. Lazule rolled her eyes at him as her hand trailed down his chest, feeling his muscles and stopped at his pants, her hand then gripped the bulge forming there as she stroked it through his pants.

"No one dominants me, no one." She growled next to his ear before she licked it and started to trail her tongue down his face, stopping at his neck to bite and nibble on while rubbing and stroking the bulge in his pants more roughly, enjoying his small groans of pleasure. She noticed that he took ahold of her own uniform, and ripped it off, much like she did to him. She pulled back from him with a glare as she gripped the bulge in his pants more roughly with a snarl, making him wince slightly in pain.

"Who said you could undress me?" She growled, her top part of her uniform was off revealing her large breasts that were concealed in her dark blue sports bra that had a red tint to it. She had a well toned body that Jaune marveled at, no excess fat or overly muscular abs. She did have abs, but were not overly toned for her body. What Jaune had his eyes on, were all the scars on her body, they stood out like a fire in a forest. She had lacerations, bullets, bites, clawed, and burn marks that almost covered some of her body.

"Who said you could do the same?" he retorted back, looking her in the eyes to ignore all the scars.

"Oh ohoho, did your brain just shut down for a second?" Lazule asked sarcastically with a growl as her hand on his bulge got tighter. "I can beat you or kill you with ease, you're lucky I'm even letting you do this." She then got closer to his face with a glare that would even make Glynda scared. "I've only let one other man touch me, so consider yourself lucky." Jaune could only stare at her with slightly widen eyes before he somehow managed to push her to the ground, surprising her greatly.

"What the fuck!" She shouted at him before she rolled them over till she was on top, pinning him down with her arms holding his arms above him. "What did I just say you blonde idiot?" She growled down at him with a glare and her fangs bared. He smirked as he rolls her back to the ground as he pinned her this time.

"Oh, I was just having a wonderful idea to see who will dominate tonight." he said seductively, enough to make her spine slightly shudder.

"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically with her glare. "And what is this, _idea_ of yours?" he leaned his face closer to hers as he rubbed a hand on her face, which felt really smooth.

"Let's have a race...to see who will cum first. Loser gets dominated." he declared with a seductive, yet challenging look. She was actually surprised at how someone like Jaune came up with something like that. Last time she checked, he was a wimp.

"...And if I don't accept?" She asked with an arched eyebrow and glare.

"Well...that just shows who the _weak_ one is in bed." he knew exactly what buttons to push, especially when she used her words against her. She growled loudly at him before once again rolling them over to where she pinned him.

" _I'm_ not the _weak_ one here." She growled with her fangs bared before she turned in a sixty nine position, she was glaring at the bulge in his pants while Jaune got a good view of her dark blue panties underneath her skirt. She moved her hands up to unzip his pants and move her hand in to pull out her "prize". She merely gave his dick a bored look before she gripped it with one hand and stroked it quickly while she placed the head of it into her mouth, sucking and licking it professionally. He was loving the feeling as he moaned lightly. Though, since they were in this position, it was a full blown view of her ass. It was almost as large as Yang's from his best guess but slightly larger than her by a few centimeters.

He felt as if she shouldn't be the only one racing her in this challenge, so he pulled down her panties and gripped her ass.

'Heh, I doubt someone like you can make me mo- _ooan~!'_ Lazule's eyes widen a bit when she felt him lick around her folds, granted it was his first time, but he managed to make _her_ moan. Her eyes narrowed as she went further with her side by engulfing his entire length into her mouth, sucking in it while bobbing her head up and down on it with her tongue swirling around it expertly. He moaned into her pussy as he started to lick inside it now with pure vigor. Her moans made vibrations around his dick that she used to her advantage as her hand was playing with his testicles. On the contrary, the moans by Jaune were being used as _his_ advantage when he also started to rub the bell of her clit. She was almost squirming from the pleasure as she pulled her mouth from his dick and pulled off her bra, letting her breasts bounce free before she rubbed them on his dick, giving him a tityfuck as she sucked on the head of his dick once again.

If she was gonna go all out, he might as well as he positioned his tongue to the lower part of the vagina, and stuck two fingers in as he moved it back and forth with fast long thrusts, while still eating her out. she shivered lightly as she turned her head towards him.

"I will not LOSE to YOU!" Lazule growled before she placed his dick back into her mouth and sped up her sucking and licking.

"Well I guess it's time to go overdrive!" he retorted as he gripped her ass tighter and started to lick and suck on her vagina harder than normal. She moaned loudly around his dick as she squirmed more so than usual, feeling her climax approaching.

'No, I won't lose to someone like him!' She thought as she went into a slight desperate mode as her mouth went faster at the sucking and licking, but it was mostly in vain. Though it felt like his climax was approaching itself, he managed to use a lot of willpower to keep it in. For the past month she has been downgrading him...it's his turn to return the favor. He gave a few more hard licks into her twat until the unthinkable happened, she came, _hard._ Her breathing hitched in her throat as she twitched from her orgasm, a wide eyed look on her face with his dick still in her mouth. Jaune had some of her juices on his face from her orgasm as she stayed in place, not moving.

'Did...did I win…?' he thought to himself, very skeptical of what just happened. Lazule slowly pulled back from his dick, leaving a trail of saliva as she removed her mouth from it with a pop. She didn't turn to look at him as her eyes were shadowed by her hair, a deep frown visible on her face. He didn't know if he should be triumphant, or a bit frightened if he won. Lazule stood up slowly before she walked towards the bed and sat down on it, her eyes still not visible as they remained shadowed and spreaded her legs for him to see what she had to offer again.

"...do what you want." She said not looking at him, but her frown still visible, eyes still covered by her hair. She had removed what was left of her clothing until she was starked naked, showing him her whole body. As expected, she was very fit, some muscle can be shown along with her toned abs on her hourly glass figure that could rival Yang's. He blinked for a moment, then smiles at her. He took off his shredded clothes as he pushes her onto her back, one hand groping one of her breast tightly as he lined up with his dick. He can tell she was loving his aggressively when she gave light moans in pleasure, turning her head to the side to look away from him.

"Put it in me already, I'm not a virgin." Lazule said tonelessly with a blank look and a small blush that was a surprise to him.

"What, can I not enjoy myself?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. She wanted to shout at him, but knew she can't, _he_ knew she couldn't due to who the Victor was. She growled quietly as she blushed harder, in both anger and embarrassment, along with shame.

"...I'm getting you after this." Lazule said tonelessly again with her blank eyes and a small growl. He only smirked as he made her hitch a gasp and gave a hard thrust into her. " _Ah~!_ " She lightly moaned out in pleasure. He wasted no time as he started to give aggressive thrusts to her, twisting her nipple till it was erect. She bit her knuckle to hide her moans as she inhaled deeply through her nose and let out quiet growls. She had slight trouble keeping them down, but since it's her, she can easily hide them. He went faster as he leaned in, pushing the hand away as she got her into a heated kiss. She went wide eyed, but wondering how Jaune, Jaune Fucking Arc was becoming bold enough to do this. She glared at him behind their kiss as she just blushed while giving moans.

Jaune always wanted to do this with his crush, but there was a small side of him that wondered why she felt annoyed. In reality, she wasn't angered or annoyed at all. She just didn't want to admit that she was, _enjoying_ this with her secret crush, mostly because of her pride. He probed his tongue in as he looked into her eyes with love and lust. She kept her glare on him as she just kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck with a long moan and roll of her eyes. She didn't know why, but when he started to kiss her, she loved it. His lips were soft against hers as he thrusted roughly into her. She moved her hips up in sync with his thrusts as she moved her hands down to his back, digging her nails, well hoping it was her nails, into his back and dragging downwards, leaving deep scratches in his back that bled a little. He pulled back and with a quick motion of his hands, puts her onto her hands and knees, keeping his hard thrusts on as one hand gripped an as ass cheek tightly while the other was resting on her mid back. Lazule growled in pleasure, pushing against his thrusts, enjoying herself immensely.

" _Fuck~_!" She cried out as she let out a much louder growl. "H-how are you _so F-fucking GOOD_ ~!"

"...Perhaps beginners luck."

"Could've fooled _me~!_ " Lazule turned her head to look at him with, for once, a grin. "That redheaded Amazon bitch doesn't know what the fuck she's missing!" Jaune frowned slightly at her insulting his teammate, but can't deny her that Pyrrha indeed _was_ missing out indeed. He then returned his loving smile as he raised a hand and slapped it on her ass just as rough as his thrusts. She now had louder growls and an occasional roar with each thrust and spank as her tail wrapped around his waist and held him close.

" _ **Mine~.**_ " She growled with a dark look in her eyes when she stared at Jaune, her eyes flashing black for a moment. Jaune quickly shrugged off the eyes flashing a pitch black color, and gave her another hard spank.

"I can say the same about you." he cooed as he went faster with his thrusts. She had a smile on her face that showed off her fangs gleaming as she kept growling in pleasure while her tail tightened around him.

"Gh….it's getting close!" he told her as his climax was reaching it's maxing point. She heard him quite well as her tail was almost constricting his hips tightly as she gave him a lustful, primal glare.

" _ **Inside, do it inside me**_ **!** " She growled through gritted teeth while her wings were almost about to spring open. He started a few more fast thrusts into her jiggling rear until he pushed in roughly, unloading his seed into her soil. Lazule twitched from the feeling as her wings sprung out like a wing boner as she let out a small roar. He gave another spank to her as he still had his hips collided to her rear. She looked back as she met his eyes who sparkled in his blue eyes showing a big amount of love in them. She had a large blush in her face before she unwrapped her tail around his waist so she could push him off and to turn over to face him.

"Like I said, _**mine**_." She said grabbing his shoulders and bringing his lips to hers, this time being more passionate with him with closed eyes. He kissed back quickly as he ran his hand over her back. After about a few minutes, Jaune pulled back suddenly and looked around with suspicion.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like someone is watching us…" Lazule instantly stood up and had her claws out as she sniffed around the room. Her eyes revert to the dorm room, noticing it a bit cracked open. She walked over quickly and grabbed an arm, pulling it into the room and closing the door. Their Peeping Tom was none other than the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos who was currently being held down by Lazule's tail. Pyrrha was wide eyed when she was flipped onto her back and wrapped by Lazule's tail, then blushed bright when she got a good view of her vagina that was still dripping semen from Jaune's load. Lazule was about to chew her out until she heard more people running towards their location. She still kept her tail wrapped around Pyrrha as she walked over to the door and opened it quickly, seeing the rest of Team JNPR and RWBY on the other side. She was still naked, while Jaune covered himself with his blankets while Lazule had no trouble knowing she was still completely nude with semen still dripping down her legs.

'...Oh boy.' Jaune thought a bit embarrassed.


	13. Warrior Maidens

_**(N.C to Fanfic Story)**_

 **Fem-Drago** _ **(Lazule)**_ **x Pyrrha x Jaune**

 **JNPR Dorms**

Jaune was sitting on his bed, with blankets still over his lower waist as he covers his eyes with one hand as Pyrrha was practically tied up by Lazule tail while the rest of his team and team RWBY standing outside with either shock or a large blush. Lazule just crossed her arms underneath her rack as she glared at the two teams.

"What are you doing here, and why was the Amazon cunt peeping on us?" She asked/demanded with a glare.

"Um...t-to make sure he was okay and not have a broken...well, everything?" Ruby stated quickly, cowering from her glare. Lazule softened her glare a bit as she rolled her eyes a bit while shrugging, her breasts bouncing a bit.

"Well, why was Pyrrha peeping on us then?" Lazule asked leaning forward a bit, Weiss was glaring hard at her chest with a jealous huff.

"She...said she was gonna make sure you didn't...I dunno, break his legs." Yang said scratching her head.

"You gave a pretty nasty look to him when you dragged him away from the table... " Ren added. Lazule glared at him with a huff as she looked back at Jaune.

"He was fine, especially in bed." She said without a care in her tone. Pyrrha gave a jealous blush as she struggled a bit to get out of her binding only the tail go tighten around her. Jaune gave an even more embarrassing look.

"How do we know you didn't break something?" Nora said with suspicion.

"I'm fine, Nora." Jaune assured from inside the room.

"And I'll show you." Lazule said before she walked towards him and dragged him out of the bed, making him drop his blanket and pulling him next to her, putting an arm around him. He instantly covers himself as he blinked with wide eyes. Lazule seemed to have no common sense as she had a fully nude Jaune next to her with an arm around his shoulder. "See, his body is completely unharmed, and still fuckable."

Ren just covered his eyes and looked away as Nora stared blandly at them both. She looked at Jaune's back and had an arched eyebrow.

"Huh, maybe not _completely_ unharmed." She said as she turned his body around to she some claw marks on his back that was slowly healing. "Still fuckable though, want to see?" She asked with an arched eyebrow while she turned Jaune back around and tried to pull his hands away from his crotch.

"OOOkay! We are leaving!" Yang said with with a forced smile as she pulls Ruby by the hood quickly entering their room.

"I just realized I need to study." Weiss said quickly following pursuit.

"And I need to read the last chapter of a book…" Blake said as she zoomed into the room.

"...I'll just go make...pancakes." Ren said calmly quickly walking away. Nora gasped happily as she followed Ren.

'Oh thank Oum.' Jaune thought with a relieved sigh. Lazule only shook her head in disappointment before she looked at Jaune with a growling smirk.

"I believe I said I would get you back for what you did." She said trailing a claw down his body after she closed the door quickly. Jaune was looking at her tail, to which she was confused for a moment, before noticing who she has still tied up with her tail.

"Oh, _her_." She said with a small snarl and extremely hateful glare down at Pyrrha. Jaune kneeled down and looked into her eyes.

"Hello Jaune! I-it's nice to see you are..okay!" she gave a nervous laugh as Jaune looked at her with widen eyes.

"How...much did you see?" he asked calmly. She blushed a bit like her hair before she gulped a bit nervously.

"U-umm...the part where I heard her say "inside me", but that's it!" She said quickly, flinching visibly after seeing Lazule's glare.

"What about the kissing part." Jaune said scratching his head. She gave a look of more embarrassment.

"...maybe I saw that and didn't think about rushing in with my spear ready." She said with a meekish look. Jaune looked into her eyes, which caused her to blush as he tilted his head at her "...Okay, I kind of...watched in a little bit of...enjoyment."

Lazule blinked for a moment until she forgot Pyrrha had this crush on Jaune too. She sighed heavily before she unwrapped her tail from Pyrrha, pushed Jaune out of the way, and pulled her up by the collar of her uniform to meet her eyes. Jaune landed on his back as he stared up at Lazule who had Pyrrha by her uniform, and was not ready for what happened next: Lazule forced a kiss on Pyrrha as her hand moved under her skirt and rubbed her vagina through her panties. Jaune gave a dumbfounded look as he just sat there, nude, in front of two beautiful women making out in front of him, absently listening to Pyrrha moan.

He stands up as he watches for a moment, Pyrrha giving a half lidded expression as Lazule kept dominating her mouth. Jaune then got an idea as he walked out of the drawer and was behind Pyrrha, her not noticing. Lazule looked at Jaune as Pyrrha was too busy kissing back. Jaune lifted up rope and and an ball gag as he gave a seductive grin. She grinned at him with a nod before she went to lick and nibble on Pyrrha's neck. Jaune walked closer behind Pyrrha as he started to rip off her uniform, enough to where she was only in her underwear, to which she somehow not noticed due to Lazule pleasuring her. Both Jaune and Lazule noticed she wore a rather tight looking red underwear, which showed off a decent cleavage and her firm like bottom. Lazule placed her lips back on Pyrrha's while her hand still rubbed her now soaking underwear while her other started to squeeze her ass roughly.

The moment she did, Pyrrha kissed back with more vigor as she was about to wrap an arm, only to feel a different arm to grab onto it and put it behind her back, same with the other hand. She gave a confused look as she glanced behind, seeing Jaune tie her hands tightly with rope.

"J-Jaune?" She asked surprised with a larger blush. He said nothing as he tied her shoulders and her elbows, exposing her bust much more as he turned her around and pulled her in, her chest pressed against his as he gave a seductive and lustful grin, placing an arm around her back, and one on her waist. Lazule hugged her from behind, her sizable bust pressed against her back as she looked at Jaune with a grin.

"Well, shall we enjoy ourselves?" She asked as her tail trailed around Pyrrha's like a slithering snake.

"You read my mind." he replied. Before Pyrrha could say anything, Jaune placed his lips on hers. She blushed more brightly and moaned loudly when she felt Lazule's tail move into her underwear, the tail feeling up her cunt, and the tip gently rubbing her clit. Jaune probed his tongue in as he put a hand behind her head and pulled it closer to his face, getting and better depth into the kiss. He then pulls back as she looks dazed, and looked like her goal was accomplished for kissing her crush. This was enough time to put the ball gag in. She gave a half lidded expression as he clipped it in and turned her around.

"So Lazule, what plans do you have for our little friend tonight?" Jaune asked as he cupped Pyrrha's chin so her eyes can meet Lazule's. She will admit, even though she doesn't like her, she looked adorable in this state. Lazule's tail kept rubbing Pyrrha's now wet vagina while she started to roughly fondle her boobs.

"Well, I still plan to get _you_ back, but…" She then bit down on Pyrrha's shoulder, drawing out blood before she glanced back at him. "I think I'll have fun with this bitch first." Jaune smiles as he waited for her to stop fondling her bust, then ripped Pyrrha's bra off as they bounced from it.

"I honestly just want to stick it in now, but I probably shouldn't rush." he whispered into Pyrrha's ear. She shivered and winced in pleasure and pain, from his voice and Lazule's bite on her shoulder. Said girl was reaching up to her now exposed breast and fondled it while pulling and twisting the nipple roughly. Jaune pulled down her panties as he started stick his fingers in her pussy, and his other greedy hand nudging at her other hole. Lazule had her tail move between him and Pyrrha and wrapped it around his dick, stroking it with a seductive grin while the tip of her tail rubbed the head of it.

"How does Pyrrha look over there?" Jaune asked. Lazule looked at her face and grinned wider.

"Like a bitch." She answered with a seductive growl as she licked Pyrrha's ear gently while increasing her strokes with her tail. Pyrrha's eyes were half lid as her eyes rolled up to her head, her moans muffled from the gag. "Or perhaps a slutty bitch." Jaune smirked before lifting Pyrrha up by the waist, stopping everything that was happening as Lazule unwrapped her tail off of his dick. He bends her over on his bed, Jaune behind her as Lazule got a good look of the amazon's face. Jaune leaned in to Pyrrha's ear.

"I hope you are ready for a ride of your life, it'll be something you'll never forget." he whispered to her ear. She shivered visibly with a quiet, muffled moan while Lazule watched with a smug grin. She then walked behind Jaune and hugged him, pressing her large breasts to his back while one of her hands moved down to his dick and stroked it while looking over his shoulder.

"It's nice seeing the mighty Pyrrha like this, a tied up slut instead of a mighty pain in my ass warrior." She purred while nipping at his neck.

"I was planning to do the same to you, but rope is childsplay for someone like you." he replied, gaining both a grin and arched eyebrow from the large woman. Lazule gripped his dick more tightly while rubbing it between Pyrrha's folds, leaning her head close to his ear.

"Nice fantasy, but not happening." She whispered with a growl like chuckle. "Unless _you're_ the one being tied up, remember, I'm still planning to get you back." She eased up a bit on her stroking while she let her tongue trail up and down his neck while her unoccupied hand feeled up his toned chest.

"Can't wait to see what you have in store." With that being said, she stopped her stroking as Jaune pushed his shaft into Pyrrha slowly, letting her feel her first ever cock inside of her virgin pussy. She shook violently with her eyes clenched shut as she let out a muffled shaky moan.

"This is what I like to see." Lazule said grinning smugly at her as her tail moved up to her rear and smacked it harshly. "The mighty Pyrrha reduced to a slut for you to please."

"So tight…" Jaune commented as he started to thrust into her, but didn't go past her hymen just yet. He wanted to hear her speak.

"That's the thing about virgin girls, they're always tight." Lazule said with a small chuckle. A few seconds pass as Pyrrha started to moan in pleasure, enjoying Jaunes cock hitting her hymen. Lazule grinned down at her while she got a good view of Jaune's dick moving in and out of her wet vagina. With a few more thrusts, Pyrrha gets a shockwave of pleasure as he breaks through the hymen and started the thrust roughly.

" _Mmph_!" Lazule was grinning with her fangs slightly bared as her arms round around Jaune's body, pressing her breasts to his back and moving up and down his body. Jaune was enjoying Pyrrha's moans, pulling on her ponytail as he leaned into her ear again, muffle moans being heard loudly.

"You will now be my personal cum dumpster you red headed slut. If you are needed, you either suck my cock, or I'll empty my balls into this fine pussy of yours. You are mine and mine alone, spartan." Jaune said seductively as he thrusted harder into her rear, slapping his hand harshly on her ass making it jiggle.

"This side of you is gonna be fun to fuck with." Lazule commented with a seductive growl. Pyrrha was making loud muffled moans as she moved back against his thrusts, her eyes were filled with lust and pleasure. He smacked her ass again when she looked back with that face.

" _More, plwese, mooorrreee~!_ " She moaned out in a muffled lustful tone. Jaune grinned as he flipped her over to her back and lifted her up, his dick still inside her as he walked over to a wall and placed her back on it, looking into her eyes as he fucked her hard, showing love in his eyes. Lazule stood back with crossed arms and an arched eyebrow as she watched Jaune fucking the living daylights out of Pyrrha. He looked back at Lazule with a smile, and motioned her to come join in, not missing a beat to his thrusts. She shrugged nonchalantly before she walked over to him, standing right next to him with a small grin.

"Yes?" She asked with a seductive tone.

"I've been thinking….since her mouth is covered...how do you feel about penetrating her other hole?" Jaune asked. "A rather fine ass to claim I might add…" Lazule grinned wider before she raised her tail up with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't mind at all." She said before she moved her tail to Pyrrha's ass, rubbing the tip of it around her tight anus before she plunged it in quickly. Pyrrha screamed from her ball gag in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Jaune got her off the wall, and leaned her against Lazule so she had more access. Lazule placed her hands on Pyrrha's ass, taking a feel of them.

"You are right, she has a fine ass for me to claim." She moved her tail in and out of Pyrrha's ass with a small grin. "She even seems to enjoy it, being fucked in both holes." Jaune looked into Pyrrha's face to see if it was true. Her eyes were glazed over with pure lust while she moaned loudly with shaky breathing and a large blush.

"Yep, most definitely enjoying it." he agreed. He took one of Pyrrha's breast and fondled with it. " Damn, I'm getting close again…" he grunted as he started to suck on her nipple.

"Mwe _to~!"_ Pyrrha moaned out loudly as drool escaped past her ball gag.

"Think this slut can take it all?" Jaune asked Lazule, fully enjoying claiming her ass.

"I hate to admit it, but I think she can." She answered with a small glare and growl before she gave Pyrrha's ass a hard slap that left a small red handprint. Both knew she loved getting spank, due to her squeal from impact.

"Here it comes...gr! Pyrrha!" Jaune said in a groaning pleasure, thrusting faster as he claimed his second girl. Pyrrha let out a pleasurable scream as she squirted her love juices onto his lap. He continued to thrust hard into her until he finally gave his second load of the day into her. Lazule pulled her tail out as Jaune pulled out, both placing Pyrrha on the bed who breathed heavily, still tied up with her ballgag.

"So...up for that revenge thing you wanted to do to me?" Jaune asked, but received an unexpected yawn from Lazule.

"Maybe tomorrow...I feel sleepy…" she stated as she laid next to Pyrrha. "...Though, I don't know what to sleep to…"

Jaune ponders for a moment, before getting on top of Pyrrha and sticking his still hard dick into her, causing a muffled moan from her. "What about the sweet sounds of the amazon's pleasuring moans?" Lazule looked at her two new lovers, and grinned.

"Sure, why not." She answered with a grin before she turned over and closed her eyes with a sigh, listening to the pleasurable moans from her new mate Jaune, and the Amazon warrior Pyrrha. She went fully asleep later with light snores as both Pyrrha and Jaune orgasming again. Jaune panted lightly as he unclipped the ballgag and looked into Pyrrha's eyes.

"I love you, Pyrrha Nikos…" Jaune whispered as he pulled out and laid between her and Lazule.

"And I love you, Jaune Arc." Pyrrha said resting her head on his chest. Jaune smiled as he undid the ropes on her allowing her to move them and wrap around his waist. Lazule turned back resting her arm around Jaune's neck in a cuddling manner, much to his surprise coming from someone like her.

"Don't leave me…" She mumbled in her sleep, holding him closely. Jaune looked at Lazule, then at Pyrrha who started to fall asleep herself on his chest and smiled.

'Not in my wildest dreams will I leave both of you...never.'


	14. Accidental Aphrodisiac

_**(N.C. To Fanfic story)**_

 **Drago x Cinder x Ruby**

 **Dust Classroom**

Today started off as a normal day for our Draconian turned Faunas. He woke up, sharpened his claws, fangs, and sword. Cleaned his armor, and took a quick shower before any of his roommates, RWBY, woke up. They took forever to shower, especially Yang and Weiss, mostly Yang. By the time he was ready to head out to class, his roommates had awoken, getting ready themselves. They all had the same class for today: Dust Class with substitute Glynda since the original teacher, Mrs. Peach, got sick with the flu. Drago was currently sitting with his lab partner, Cinder, working with some experimental fire and ice dust combinations. About four desks to the left of them, Ruby sat and had a jealous glare at Cinder, while her lab partner Weiss was going on and on about what kind of dust experiment they should do.

"Ruby, are you even listening?" Weiss asked annoyed and kind of irritated.

"Huh? Oh , yeah I was!" she smiled sheepishly at her, only causing Weiss to furrow an eyebrow. "Did uh...did you pick a dust to experiment on yet?" Weiss sighed in an irritated fashion before she looked back at her.

"Yes, and I need you to get the green dust sample at the counter." She said pointing at the desk full of different colors and type of dust. "I'm thinking we make some kind of dust that'll allow us to make plants grow faster." Ruby nodded as she quickly went to go her it, passing by Cinder and Drago as they worked.

"Hm..this needs a little bit of something...I'll be right back." Cinder said to her lab partner as she got up and started to go towards the samples herself. Drago only nodded with a grunt as he played around a bit with the dust, watching some of the mixtures turn either purple, or just a lighter shade of red or blue. Ruby was looking back and forth between two different green dust samples, figuring out with one to choose. When she glanced to her left, she saw Cinder looking through different red and blue dust samples with a slight hum, and glared at her with a jealous look before she grabbed one of the green dust samples in the petri dish and went to walk back to Weiss. Unfortunately she didn't see a beaker on the ground in front of her and slipped on it, losing the sample and letting it fly through the air.

"Oh no!" She panicked as she quickly tried to get up, but was too late, the green dust was thrown into one of the samples Drago was working with, making a small reaction at first.

"Huh?" Drago was confused at this as he leaned in a bit with an arched eyebrow, but was then hit by a small explosion of pink smoke that made him sputter and cough loudly. Most of the students either chuckled or laughed at this, Yang being one of the few laughers. "What-...what just…"

"Sorry Drago!" as Ruby looked apologetically, he only looked with a small glare. "A beaker was on the floor and I slipped and the dust…" Drago blinked for a moment before simply sighing and scratching his head.

"Apology accepted." He said with a small sneeze from the dust. "Just watch where you're going, or stepping." Glynda who was watching the scene could only pinch the bridge of her nose in slight annoyance with a shake of her head.

"Alright, who decided to leave a beaker on the middle of the floor?" she asked, showing a glare. Jaune, who was sitting next to Pyrrha whistled nervously.

 **[Cinders Dorm Room]**

After class ended, Drago has decided to hang out with Cinder a bit longer, her being his partner and all. Her two roommates Mercury and Emerald were out doing their own business, well Mercury actually since Emerald was told by Drago to train with Ren for fours hours before she could do anything else. Drago was sitting on one of the beds writing down some notes on today's classes, while multitasking with his homework he got from Oobleck. Sitting next to him was Cinder who was writing notes as well, her homework already completed next to her.

Cinder sighed. "These notes are a mouthful." Drago only grunted with a shrug as he placed his completed homework down, just close to finishing his notes. Cinder noticed something odd when they returned from the classroom, if she looked a bit closely, if he let her, she would've saw tiny pink highlights around his eyes. When she seductively said some things to him, his eyes would almost flicker for two seconds before returning to his normal stoic, slightly annoyed glare. Usually she doesn't mind the glare, she knows he won't do anything to a friend of his. She was close to finishing her notes as well until her pencil snapped. "Ugh...darn." with that being said, she got up and went to the sharpener. She leaned over a bit as she placed her pencil in the sharpener, activating it as she patiently waited.

Drago glanced over his notes to look at Cinder, but his eyes flickered pink slightly, he shook his head with a small quiet grunt before his eyes drifted down her body, looking her over with...hungry eyes? He didn't know why, but his eyes couldn't resist to look very her nice rear and legs, his thoughts were thinking of nothing but her. He placed his notes down on the small table with his tail before he stood up and walked over to Cinder without her knowing. His thoughts were thinking of one word besides her as he got closer to her: Want. He was now just a foot away from her as his thoughts kept repeating the words "want" or "claim her" in his head like ghosts. She pulled the pencil out as it was nice and sharp as she made sure by tapping at the edge. She gave a small gasp when she felt a pair of powerful arms wrapping around her, her arms being trapped in the process, dropping her pencil. Drago leaned his head on her shoulder and just laid small kisses on her neck while his hands grasped her breasts gently through her uniform. She had no words for this exchange...though it's not like she wanted him to stop either. It was just so sudden as she squirmed slightly, feeling like trapped prey as she couldn't move her arms. Drago moved his head close to her ear now as his hands kept fondling her breasts.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. "But your body is so...so," he stopped for a second to lick up her neck slowly, causing her to shudder slightly before he went back to her ear, "Beautiful."

"...Thanks?" Cinder replied, giving off a quiet moan when he continued his fondling. One of his hands moved up her body to unbutton her uniform, while he continued to lay soft kisses and licks on her neck. Both of his hands stopped their movements for a moment before they removed her top, letting her uniform drop to the floor and leaving her in just her skirt, and black bra. He then placed his hands back on her breasts again and started to grope them, one of his hands going underneath her bra and feeling her bare breast and slightly erected nipple. He loved the feeling that her boobs were a perfect fit for his hand as he gave a little tug to her nipple.

"You're very beautiful." He whispered into her ear before he pulled her bra up, revealing her bare chest before he went to fondling and playing with her harden nippled. "I...I love you." She froze at his words, they repeated over and over in her head. She doesn't know why, but she turned her head and met with her lips on his. It was either she felt the same way, or it's on pure instincts now. He kissed back gently while one of his hands went down her body, getting underneath her skirt. She gave a deep moan, not even attempting to get her arms free anymore. He rubbed her gently through her silk panties as he probed his tongue into her mouth. He knew she was liking it when she pushed further into the kiss, wrestling his tongue with passion and vigor.

Drago and Cinder were now tongue wrestling for dominance with each other as his hand moved into her panties and started to feel her now wet vagina, rubbing two fingers into her folds. She couldn't help but make loud moans, not thinking if anyone could hear them as she squirmed again, something Drago liked feeling from her. He inserted one of his fingers inside her gently and moved it in and out of her before he added the second finger into her, enjoying her moans of pleasure. This went on for a few minutes until they both hear a knock on the door, Drago instinctively covering Cinder's mouth as he continued to pleasure her. He moved her along with him to the door and listened to see who was on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" He asked with a small growl while he kept pumping his two fingers into Cinder who squirmed and moaned behind his hand.

"I-its Ruby! I just knocked to make sure everything was alright, I heard...strange noises." he heard Ruby say behind the door. His thoughts were running widely in his head before he moved his hand away from Cinder's mouth and replaced it with his tail, using his free hand to open the door just enough to peek through a small crack. She was standing there with her uniform on, her hands below her waist as she looked with a curious, yet confused look. Drago started to look her over body the moment he set his eyes on her. Her petite body, her red tinted hair, pale skin, and silver eyes that he could get hypnotized by.

"You're...cute." He said absentmindedly while his eyes flashed pink for three seconds.

"W-...what?" she asked, a noticeable blush on her face. Drago gave her a small smile that surprised her, one of his hands moved to her face closely, placing it on her cheek, rubbing it gently.

"You're cute, Ruby." He said once again with a slightly warmer tone. On the inside, he went slightly faster with his fingers into Cinder as she kept moaning into his tail like it was some sort of gag. He only grinned a bit wider with a small chuckle while his hand that was rubbing Ruby's cheek moved up to her head and rubbed her head gently like a father to a new born baby.

"Um-well-uh…" she stammered, her blush getting redder now.

"Something the matter?" He asked with a small head tilt while he added a third finger into Cinder who moaned with shaky breaths.

"N-no! It's just...I've never seen you act like this before…" she pushed her fingers together, Drago seeing it very adorable. His hand that was on her head moved down her face and stopped to cup her chin and pull her close to the door with a seductive smile.

"Is that a bad thing, _gemstone_ ~?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Uh….Yes- I mean no- I mean maybe- I mean!...I don't know…" she answered, clearly conflicted with herself in this situation. He chuckled at her before he gripped her uniform and pulled her into the dorm, closing the door behind her quickly. She yelped in surprise as she stumbled in a bit, then turned around, seeing the scene before her. What she saw was Cinder, moaning behind Drago's tail as her arms were trapped within his arms, one in her skirt, the other groping her breast.

"You like what you see, gemstone?" Drago asked with a grin as he continued to finger Cinder who moaned with shaky breathing. Ruby has always been jealous of Cinder since she has been near her long ever crush here in Beacon, always showing jealousy, making it obvious to her teammates. But...seeing Cinder in this situation...she can see why most men look at her just as much as they look at Yang at times. She looked dumbfounded as she continued to watch. Drago grinned at her dumbfounded face as his tail moved away from Cinder's mouth and slithered up Ruby's leg, moving underneath her skirt and rubbing her panties slowly. Due to how foreign it was, she moaned loudly right away as she trembled lightly, giving off signs this was her first time ever feeling it.

"Heh, cute, don't you think Cinder." Drago asked with a small chuckle towards the girl he was still fingering at a fast pace now.

"Mhmm~!" she moaned out, still looking at Ruby. 'I wonder what it would be like with two partners of the different gender...this should be fun.' She let out a gasp when she felt him move at a quicker pace now, his tail pulling down Ruby's panties down, and pushed her down to the ground. His tail then lifted her skirt up to reveal her virgin lips that almost winked at them. She stared at it as she started giving off a blush herself. She let out a small whine when she felt Drago pull his finger out of her, then made a small yelp sound when he turned her around to face him. He pointed his finger at Ruby with a somewhat stern look and warm grin.

"Strip her, to the last piece of clothing." He "demanded" with a small growl. "But leave the hood, I kind of like it on her." Cinder looked at Drago, then Ruby as she gave a shy look. She nodded slowly as she walked up to Ruby as she kneeled down and just looked at Ruby for a solid five seconds.

"...Ready for some fun?" Cinder asked seductively, forming a small flirtatious grin on her face. Ruby was shaking with nervousness and anticipation, but looked away with a shy nod while biting her thumb. Cinder wasted no time as she pulled her skirt off, followed by her uniform but the hood, as promised. She will admit, the cape does make her look cute if she has no clothing on. Drago crossed his arms with a smirk before he started to remove his own uniform as well. His shirt was first to come off, showing his impressive build, and his scars to them. The next to come off was his belt, dropping it to the floor before he walked in front of them with his grin.

"I've pleased you enough Cinder, now it's your turn to please me." He said gesturing to the bulge in his pants. She grinned up back at him while Ruby blushed brightly while she covered her chest. Cinder only giggled lightly as she turned around and immediately pulled down his underwear, seeing his hardened dick.

"It seems only fair." she cooed as she put a hand on it and started to stroke it. Ruby was staring at his dick with widen, fascinated eyes as Cinder kept stroking it with a smirk. Drago lightly groaned in pleasure at her hands that felt warm to him.

"You can assist with her Ruby, I don't mind." He said with a small chuckle. She nervously looked at him then nodded as she crawled closer to the both of them. He went wide eyed for a moment to notice that Ruby went right away, started to play with his testicles with her mouth. He was surprised to see she did it right away.

'What an eager little gem.' He chuckled in his thoughts as Cinder took a glance at Ruby, then enveloped the head of his dick into her mouth, sucking on it and taking more of it into her mouth. Ruby continued to pleasure Drago as she used her tongue and would suck on his balls. He placed a hand on top of her head and rubbed it, signaling she was doing a good job. His tail moved back to her now wet vagina and rubbed the length of his tail on her clit and between her virgin lips. She moaned cutely as she closed her eyes in a bit of bliss from the feeling.

"You both are doing good." He complemented with a chuckle at the two females. Cinder made sure to vibrate the appendage in her mouth by moaning, with the help of gently rubbing herself. Drago felt like he was in heaven with these two lovely ladies. He smiled down at them before he pulled his dick out of Cinder's mouth and lifted her up before he laid her on her back on the bed. Ruby sat in the same spot on the floor as Drago pulled Cinder's black panties off, tossing them to the side before he rubbed his dick between her puffy lips. The panties he pulled off landed on Ruby's face, Cinder's scent still strong on them as she unconsciously sucked on them with a moan. Cinder bit her lower lip as she pushed back against his dick with a small needy moan. Drago chuckled lightly as he gave her what she wanted, and pushed into her slowly. She squirmed even more from before as he inched in her vaginal walls. He hears a small whimper from his left as he sees Ruby twiddling her thumbs in a shy look, showing she wanted to participate.

"Ruby." He called out with a smile. She instantly looked at him with her silver eyes, wanting to see if he will allow her to do anything. "Come here." He motioned his hand to her with a smile as he gave slow thrusts into Cinder. She was a bit hesitant but complied as she stood next to Drago, showing more parts of her shyness. He chuckled at her with a shake of his head before one of his hands went in between her legs and inserted a finger inside of her, his other hand was busy gripping Cinder's hip as he continued his pace. Both girls gave quiet moans as Cinder was loving the feeling, Ruby the same as she decided to let Drago pull his fingers out, then turned around and laid on the bed on her stomach. The sexy part about it was that her cape covered her rear, making it look like a prize for Drago as she lifted it up a tiny bit. His hand went back to pleasing her as he inserted two fingers into her now and moved them in and out her and went faster with Cinder.

Cinder wrapped her legs around his waist as she moaned louder along with Ruby who was biting the covers on the bed to muffle her own moans. Drago leaned down to claim Cinder's lips once again as his fingers went faster inside of Ruby, making her moan with shaky breaths. Cinder kissed back with her own passion as she placed a hand on his cheek, already wrestling his tongue once again. Ruby was squirming from his fingers pleasuring her and let out a small gasp when he added a third finger inside of her.

"I'm close, Cinder!" Drago said after he pulled back from the kiss, his thrusts going faster and harder on her. She placed both hands on his cheeks.

" _Please~._ Inside me!" she pleaded, despite having a smirk on her face. He smiled back at her before he did a couple more thrusts into her before he went all the way inside of her and shot his load deep inside. She sighed blissfully as the load hits her womb, twitching lightly as he stayed in for a few more seconds before pulling out. He looked over at Ruby, who was still enjoying his pleasuring fingers, her eyes getting foggy from it. He almost chuckled at her when he pulled his fingers out of her. She gave a long whine, not liking that he stopped, but froze the moment he gripped her hips.

"Your turn now, little gemstone." He said with a smile as he rubbed his dick between her virgin lips slowly. "You're all nice and wet for me, I'll enjoy this immensely." With that, he pushed into her with a quick thrust, his dick easily sliding in with ease. She shook violently as she hitched a gasp, feeling his thrust break through her hymen as blood dripped down from her passage way. Drago brushed aside her cape, just so he could see what's in store. He grunted slightly from how tight she was, but due to how he fingered her a few seconds ago, she was nice and lubricated for him to move in and out of her with ease.

"Do you like this, Ruby?" He asked with a smirk as he leaned down, one of his hands moved up her body to grab her left boob and gave it a firm squeeze. She replied with moans to each thrust, pushing back as the pain started to subdue. He started to lick her neck as he went faster into the virgin soil. He gripped her tightly and she gave a small yelp when she was lifted up by him. He sat on the bed next to Cinder as he made Ruby bounce on his lap while thrusting up into her. Her back was pressed to his chest as his arms wrapped around her small frame, his head looking over her shoulder to see her breasts bounce up and down with each thrust. He then notice Cinder watching, causing him to chuckle as he cupped Ruby's chin in his position as he gently pulled it so Cinder could see her pleasured expression. "Like what you see?" Cinder only grinned at him with a small chuckle.

"I guess I do." She answered while watching Ruby moan loudly with each thrust. Drago smiled at her as his thrusts got harder and faster, making Ruby moan like crazy. She wanted to join in on the action at least, so she crawled over to Ruby, placing a hand on her hip, the other on her cheek as she started to make out with the Rose. Drago had a surprised look on his face but smiled once again as his tail moved in between Cinder's legs, rubbing her cum filled snatch. She moaned behind the kiss as the hand that was on Ruby's cheek moved down to squeeze her perky breasts. Ruby's vaginal walls were squeezing Drago's dick now, she was close to her orgasm.

"Cinder, she's close." Drago said over Ruby's shoulder as he thrusted harder into her. "So am I again." Cinder pulls back from the kiss as she gave moans with Ruby.

"Let her have it." she cooed giving Ruby's breast a tight squeeze. Drago grinned at her before he pulled her in for another kiss as he shoved his dick deep inside Ruby and unleashed his second load inside of her, at the same time, Ruby had her own orgasm that made her twitch with shaky gasps.

"So...warm." She moaned out before she passed out in his arms with a small smile.

"Aw...she passed out of sheer pleasure…" Cinder cooed as she rubbed her cheek on the now sleeping Rose. Drago himself gave a small yawn before he moved Ruby off his lap and set her on the bed next to him on his right side. He laid back on bed with his hands behind his head with a small smile before looking at Cinder, patting the spot on his left side for her to join. She smiled at him as she crawled right next to him and rested her head on his chest, his wings wrapping around both the females before they dozed off.

 **[One Hour Later]**

Drago grunts a bit in his sleep, his head gaining a painful feeling as he blinked a bit, the light making it slightly worse. He sat up rubbing his head in pain from a massive headache.

"What...what the hell happened?" He asked himself with a tired tone. "I...remember coming to Cinder's dorm, then writing notes, and the rest is all blank." he tried to get up, but a hand reached over his chest, not in a threatening manner, but in a gentle kind manner.

'Huh?' He followed the hand, up the arm, and stopped to see a nude Cinder with her arm hugging his chest.

"...Cinder?" He asked, trying to keep himself from shouting in complete shock and surprise. He felt something else shuffle close to him and hugging his arm close to her. His head slowly turned to the other side, stopping to see a naked silver eyed scythe wielder, just as nude, but with the cape on.

"Ruby!?" He shouted surprised. 'What the hell happened between me and them!?' Ruby jolted up slightly as she opened her eyes quickly. Cinder woke up a few seconds later with a yawn herself as Drago kept looking back and forth between her and Ruby.

"Um...is something wrong?" Ruby asked, not exactly covering herself like she usually does.

"Is something-Yeah, why are you NAKED!?" Drago asked with complete confusion before he pointed at Cinder. "Why is she Naked!?" Ruby tilts her head in confusion at him.

"Do you not remember?" Cinder asked, furrowing an eyebrow.

"Remember what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He looked at them both again as he started to piece up the puzzle. All three of them are naked...two females are on each side of him…

"Oh…." Drago said with a small facepalm. "That pink smoke cloud...it took over…."

"You mean in the dust lab?" Ruby asked.

"Yes...So I…." he asked, looking at them both, to which they nodded. "...Damn aphrodisiac." He muttered with another facepalm.

"So...Im guessing this was all an accident?" Ruby said, a tiny bit of sadness in her tone, rubbing her arm. Drago took yet another look at the women as he started to think about it. Ruby was right, this was an accident, but to be honest, he kind of wished it wasn't. He did have feelings for both of them, but didn't know how to express it. He probably expressed it already when he had no control over his mind. He sighs as he looks at her.

"This...was an accident." he said, causing Ruby to sadly look away, but was cupped by Drago's hand. "But...that doesn't mean it was a bad one." with that said he pulls Cinder closer as he places his lips on Ruby. Cinder lightly moans as his hand on her was gripping one of her breasts.

"You guys ready for round two?" Drago asked after he pulled back from the kiss. Both smiled as Cinder got on top of him, lining up on his once again hardened dick.

"Ready when you are." she replied. He looked at Ruby who nodded with a meek smile. He smiled at them warmly before they had their fun that day.


	15. The Headmistress of Beacon

_**(N.C To Fanfic story)**_

 **Fem-Ozpin** _ **(Ozlin)**_ **x Anthony and Rodriguez**

 _ **(Headmistress office)**_

It was a bright afternoon today as the school started off normally. Sitting at her desk, watching from her hologram of the school was Ozlin, headmistress of Beacon. She wore circular glasses as she had long flowing white hair. She wore a button up black jacket with gold buttons with a green trim to the outlines, her pants being the same. Though she may be in her late 30s, she did have a beautiful background to her looks with her thin waist and all round body, much to her D cups she currently has. She never really dwelled into relationships as much, but did start a close one with the new professor she hired, much to her surprise. At first, it was only to gain new teachers to help the students around, though she did receive minor headaches from one of her students, Dragonheart. But over the time he's been here, she couldn't really stop thinking about him.

Not to mention the time he managed to talk down to someone like Dragonheart. She herself wanted to do that, but seems someone beat her to it. The elevator rings suddenly, breaking her thought as she looked forward. The person to walk in was the man she was thinking about, Anthony Skullrox, Beacon's Gunsman teacher.

"Hello Headmistress. You...wanted to see me?" he asked with his southern accent, pulling his hat off in a gentleman like expression.

"Yes, I called you up here to discuss some things about your classes." Ozlin said with a nod before she took a sip of her coffee. Anthony puts his hat back on as he sat across from Ozlin, resting his arms on her desk as he looked at her with his yellow eyes. She had a blank look on her face still as she sipped from her coffee mug, before setting it down with and placing both hands underneath her chin. "I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I for some reason got a slip about property damage." She pulled out a small note and looked at it with a slight arched eyebrow. "Four desks completely smashed, a dozen chairs with gunshots through them, and a human sized hole in the roof above a smashed desk." Anthony scratched his head a bit as he gave an embarrassed look.

"...the assault rifle I was using sort of...malfunctioned." he replied. "The smashed desks and the hole…"

"Don't tell me: Dragonheart?"

"...Yep."

"Who did he throw?"

"...Cardin Winchester." Ozlin sighed while rubbing her head with a slight disappointed look. He just stood there a bit ashamed of the outcome.

"What caused him to throw Mr. Winchester through the roof, and smash the desk?" She asked with her stoic look. "Insult, challenge, both...Jaune?"

"All three." Ozlin sighed heavily with a small, inaudible groan, placing a hand on her head.

"I worry for this place, especially the students when Dragonheart...gets like this." She said rubbing her head.

"To be fair, the kids made a big mess in the cafeteria before second semester…"

"Yes, but when Dragonheart makes a "mess", someone gets sent into the infirmary."

"...Fair point." he looks at her for a moment then spoke again. "is there uh...anything you want me to do to assist with the property damage bill?" On the inside, Ozlin smiled at his generosity. He has been ever since he got the job here, not to mention he likes to make the students laugh when he teaches, and still manages to get them to learn something while doing so.

"Well, I'm sure the school budget can cover the property damage, but." She said before taking a drink of her coffee once again before setting it down. "I still have to hold you responsible for the damage, yes it may have been Dragonheart who caused most of the damage, but you were there. "

"Yeah...right." he agreed. I'll take responsibility for that."

"Glad to see we are on the same page." she took a sip of her coffee as Anthony nodded and got up to leave. An indication she'll have to think of a punishment later. As he entered the elevator and it closed, Ozlin sighed heavily.

"Out of all the things I have accustomed to. I can't even say what I want to say." she may not show it, but she wants to see she takes an interest in him. However, whenever she sees an opportunity, it slips away because she doesn't say anything or show interest. She pondered for a moment until she shrugged and got up. She might as well go watch him, the day is still going on and Glynda made sure to repair the broken property.

 **[Anthonys classroom]**

"Using dual ak-47's? Oh boy where do I start with that?" Anthony chuckled as he walked over to the table as students watched. Class ended early despite only having ten minutes left in class, leaving students to either chill or do their assignments. He picked up two AK47's in a dual combinations. "It's one thing to dual wield pistols, even shotguns. Buy I never see how a dual wield assault rifle worked unless it was some type of video game." some students chuckle at that comment. "Even if you conflict damage by shooting them both at the same time, now you're just left with two empty guns with no plan to reload them both because there is a two step reloading system." he unclips the mags on his assault rifles. " Now you are thinking: "Well crap, what do I do now?" as about ten to twenty Grimm are closin' in while you stand there like a doofus." even more students chuckle, even a small laugh, thus putting his rifles down. He continued to talk to some students; Mostly team RWBY as Ozlin hid beside the door, listening in to their conversations between the Gunslinger and Team RWBY and JNPR. There was the occasional laugh from the two teams, even Anthony himself as they talked with him.

"So teach, you got any woman of interest?" Yang asked suddenly, looking at Anthony who only smiled at her as he pondered. Ozlin tensed up a bit slightly as she listened closely.

"Well…" he replied, thinking for a moment. Ozlin leaned her head closely in, not knowing how tight her grip was going on her mug. "I guess there is...one person in mind...Though I have no clue if she feels the same or not."

"Have you asked?" Ruby asked with a head tilt. "Maybe she does, and doesn't know how to approach about it."

"I have not asked no...but I guess I have trouble approachin' it myself." he scratched his head a bit, slightly embarrassed to admit that.

"Really?" Ruby asked with a surprised look.

"It does sound a bit unlike me, but she isn't no ordinary woman."

"...is she gay?" Yang asked with an arched eyebrow.

"N-no…" he replied giving off anime sweat going down his head with a half lidded expression. Then quickly getting back to normal. "It's more of...someone that is rather...well, I should say mysterious."

"...I got nothing." Yang said with a shrug. "Closest I can think of is Blake."

"You honestly think a middle aged man would have a crush on his student?" Anthony chuckled as most of team RWBY and JNPR, even Blake, chuckled at his comment.

"No I guess not." Yang said chuckling herself. Suddenly, all the students, including Anthony, heard a glass shatter as Anthony slightly jolts up.

"What in..?" he said as he started to walk towards his door and opened it, looking around the outside. He furrowed his eyebrow as he saw no one, not even broken glass. He shrugged moments later as he walked back into the classroom. "Guess we gotta tell the Headmistress we got a ghost in Beacon." he joked.

"A GHOST!?" Nora shouted with wide eyes of fear before she jumped onto Ren and hugged him tightly, not knowing she was pressing his face to her breasts. "Protect me Ren!" Said person only mumbled as his face was blushing.

"...I sometimes worry about you kids." Anthony commented as the kids laughed at his reaction. Ozlin was seen hiding around the corner she looked at her hand that had some blood dripping from it due to the cup of coffee she broke. She had picked up the shards from her cup and threw them away before he came out. She breathed out in slight relief, glad he didn't notice her in time, though didn't know what emotion this was as she pondered. Her thoughts almost didn't even register the pain her hand, they just kept focusing on other things. Unconsciously, she takes out a handkerchief and just wrapped it around her hand as she moved it around, not giving off a sound.

"Headmistress?" a voice said to her right, actually managing to startle her for a moment before adjusting herself. It was Glynda, giving off a concerned look. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine Glynda." Ozlin said hiding her injured hand behind her back with her normal look.

"Well...alright, but what are you doing out here? Usually you are in your office at this time."

"Oh, I just thought of...well, changing it up a bit I suppose." She lied easily to her assistant. "I can't _always_ stay in my office now can I?"

"I...suppose not…" Glynda said with a confused expression. "Well...good day to you then, headmistress…" she walks away, though Ozlin could see slight suspicion on her eyes. She can't exactly blame her, for her sole purpose was to follow Anthony, not to mention her heart is feeling heavy like a dumbbell. She sighed heavily before she looked back at her injured hand, the wound was healing rather nicely. The bell rang as students started to exit the classroom, her quickly leaving the scene, seeing that Anthony left as well to go to the lounge like he usually does.

 **[Few hours later]**

"Well. I'm gonna go relax in my room. See you folks tomorrow." Anthony stated as he got up from the desk after grabbing his stack of graded assignments. Ozlin was hiding by the door once again as she quietly hid in the shadows as Anthony didn't notice her and walked to his room. She kept standing there for a few minutes, wondering to herself on how to approach him. She started to follow him until he enters his room, thus leaving her in front of his door as she tried to listen in. It was silent for a moment, which is usually unnatural for Anthony, for he always plays smooth western music on. Suddenly, the door opens as a hand grabs Ozlin by the arm and pulls her in. She makes a small yelp as she gets pulled in, and suddenly felt rope around her body and legs. Before she could make any protest, something of an circular rubber object gets shoved into her mouth and hears a clicking noise. Soon she noticed that she couldn't move due to being tied up, and a ball gag secured in her mouth.

"Ello, Headmistress." Anthony said in front of her with a small seductive tone. Ozlin struggled with a muffled shout and a surprised glare at him.

"Whht is the meanihg of vis!?" She demanded behind her gag.

"Oh nothing much...just capturing a stalker." as he says this, she froze almost immediately. "You see I have noticed that every once in awhile you would follow me around on sudden occasions, while you would sometimes blush when you see me. So I figured maybe, just maybe...you had some sort of feeling towards me." he got close as he cupped her chin. "Am I wrong?" she said nothing for a moment. He wasn't wrong on anything to that extent. She struggled less violently as she looked right into his eyes. She didn't know why but, they seemed hypnotizing to her for some odd reason.

"...No…" She admitted behind her gag.

"Funny thing is…" he motioned his hand and caressed her cheek. "I had no idea how to approach this." he then looked at her predicament. "Well...this doesn't really help, but I wanted _some_ way to have more fun." she stays silent as his hand trailed to her chest as he calmly unbuttons her jacket. "You know, setting my eyes on you when we first met in that dark room I couldn't help but think about you. It only grew stronger the more I get to know you...try to at least." he chuckled the last part as he unbuttons the last part of her jacket, seeing more of her chest but still covered under an undershirt. He then grabbed a pair of scissors on the end table next to the bed to get rid of the jacket and did the same to her undershirt, leaving her in her light green bra while her pants were still intact.

Anthony smirked as he actually sees a side of Ozlin he didn't think would have: a shyness trait. He put both his hands on her chest and started to fondle her breasts, not expecting her to give a moan like she never had this feeling before.

"...Can I make the assumption this is your first time?" he asked. Ozlin moaned lightly with a nod, a noticeable blush on her face. Anthony reached around and unclasped the bra, pulling it off as he watched her impressive bust bounce a bit as he looked at them.

"Well...I guess I should show you a rollercoaster of pleasure then." he declared as he went back to fondling them, a bit tougher this time, pinching her erect nipples every so often. Ozlin's moans were getting higher in volume, loving the pleasure already. He took one of her breasts and started to nibble on the nipple, occasionally sucking on it as his other hand trailed her thigh.

" _Mmmm~._ " Ozlin moaned behind her gag at the feeling of her breasts being pleasured. He smirked as he he lifted her lower back a bit so she could get on the bed more, enjoying her moans to his pleasuring. He stopped nibbling on her tit as he got his hands off her chest, causing a small squirm, due to him stopping. It changed once as he took her pants off in one swoop, seeing her rather thin green underwear, which only covered her untouched womanhood. He took two fingers and started to rub her womanhood over the underwear gently. Her response was a surprised, shaky gasp and widen eyes. He grinned as he looked into her eyes as he rubbed around her folds in a slow, yet slightly rough pace. Her eyes went half lidded and moaned again while bucking her hips slightly. He continued the motion until he stopped, causing her to look at him with a wanting and needy look.

"Don't worry, just thought of a better use for this." he stated as he took the hems of the underwear and pulled it down to her ankles, giving him access to her virgin flower. Her eyes drifted down with foggy eyes, giving a small shiver from the cool air. He went to work with one hand, pleasuring her, and the other unbuckling his belt as he looked at Ozlin, watching with curiousness. "Want to have your first look, las?" She gave a noticeable blush, nodding a bit shyly. He smirked as he started to wiggle a little bit out of his jeans, then quickly following behind his underwear, revealing his seven inch shaft. Her blush was bigger now, her eyes a bit wider as she gave a small muffled gasp. He said nothing as he scooted her towards him a bit more, spreading her legs as his pelvis was closer to her womanhood, his dick an inch away. "I am glad to be your first one, headmistress." he cooed softly, rubbing her cheek with a hand.

She made a muffled, shaky moan, but smiled nonetheless at him. Out of curiousness, he started to rub his shaft on her untouched flower in a normal pace. Her breathing got shaky, muffled pants turned into louder moans. He chuckled to himself as he cupped her chin so she could look into his eyes as he slowly started to enter into her. Her body went stiff, her eyes squinted slightly in pain. He stopped at her virgin barrier, and started to pump into her slowly, not going past her hymen just yet, listening to her painful grunts turn into pleasured moans. He kept this for a good minute until he finally pushed into her, breaking the virgin wall. As she moaned loudly from the encounter, Anthony sighed in bliss.

"Ohh, fuck _yes_." he stated as he started to thrust into her at a rough pace, grabbing ahold of her boobs again, fondling and mushing then together roughly. She looked into his eyes as he continued to pound her relentlessly saying one thing that is quite clear: that she is owned by him. Her moans were loud and musical to his ears, making him grin and thrust rougher into her. This went on for almost three minutes until she hears a small noise to her side as he continued his movement. She looks with a curious and confused half lidded expression. "Oi, Rodriguez, I think she spotted you." said professor walked out with a recording camera.

"Damn, and all I did was fix the lens…" he stated. Ozlin looked at Anthony with wide eyes.

"Don't worry love, it's only gonna be between us three. Promise." he assaured. She have him her small, signature stoic look at first, then sighed with a nod and blush.

"Though, I hope you don't mind that I...will actually join in on this." Rodriguez stated as he got closer. Anthony looked at her puzzled and shocked look.

"Well, do you want a second partner to this? Double the fun doesn't sound so bad." Anthony asked, asking for her consent. She was still wide eyed as she kept thinking about her answer. She looked at both brothers as they waited for her answer. She gulped and slowly nodded her head with a shy look, obviously curious to what it would contain. Anthony smirked as he went harder on his thrusts, both finishing up with him unloading into her snatch as she orgasmed herself. She panted heavily as Anthony looked at his brother.

"I'm gonna claim her ass so, mouth or pussy?" he asked. Rodriguez thought for a moment before looking at Anthony.

"I'd like to use that mouth of hers." he stated as Anthony started to position Ozlin into a prone position across the bed as Rodriguez was in front of her, already unbuckling his jeans. Rodriguez chuckled as he saw her look up at him with a blush. He unbuckled his belt as he pulled down the underwear with it, his shaft just as big as his brothers, and also unclipping the ball gag. "Lets see what a beginner can do." he stated, putting it in front of her lips. Ozlin was a little bit skeptical but did grin slightly before she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, giving the head of his dick a lick. Rodriguez placed a hand on her head as he smiled, which egged her on to continue. She started off slow, experimenting as she licked around his shaft, sucking on the edge of it as she was actually enjoying the taste. Rodriguez pulled back a bit as he lined up his dick and stuck the head of it in her mouth as she was hesitant, but allowed access. He pushed in at a slow pace as she started to pleasure him, by slightly bobbing her head back and forth, experimenting with her tongue. Anthony grinned as he smacked her ass while lining his dick at her asshole. She didn't object to the idea and wiggled her ass at him.

"Already enjoying yourself, eh?" he chuckled as he started to push into her. She moaned in delight as she started to now suck on Rodriguez's dick with vigor. Anthony already started to pump into her ass as Rodriguez started to push forward himself, enjoying her eagerness. Anthony smacked her ass a bit tougher as he piledrived into her. Ozlin was enjoying herself immensely as her eyes were glazing over and were almost rolling to the back of her head. The brothers thrusts were in sync as Rodriguez gripped her hair tightly, as Anthony groped her ass roughly.

"How do you like her hole, amigo?" Rodriguez asked as he sighed in bliss when he pushed into Ozlin's mouth, said person still bobbing her head as she sucked hard on his cock. Anthony responded as he smacked Ozlin's big jiggly ass again.

"As much as it feels." he replied, watching Ozlin's rear jiggle from his impact. Said person was moaning to her fullest now thanks to these two brothers. Finally, the brothers started to grunt in pleasure.

"Getting close amigo!" Rodriguez called out.

"Same here." Anthony replied, both going overdrive on Ozlin. Her own orgasm was getting closer as she sped up her sucking. With one final push from the siblings, they both unleashed their lod, Anthony's second one, at the same time, Ozlin returning the favor as she came onto Anthony's pelvis. Rodriguez panted lightly as he pulled his dick out, Ozlin instantly swallowing. Anthony reached over and put the ball gag back on, not that she minded.

"Well, you gonna get some sleep now, Rod?"

"Si...phew, that was fun, but yeah I am beat." Rodriguez slipped into his bed and relaxed there as Anthony looked at Ozlin as she was glancing over her shoulder. She was panting heavily due to her being tired, but nonetheless, smiled at him when she gave a quiet shaky moan. Anthony smirked as he looked at her.

 **[The next day]**

Ozlin's vision was blinded by a blindfold and was also gagged with cloth as her hands were tied to the roof of the bedroom, the sound of chains rustling whenever she moved them. The only thing she was really wearing was her thin underwear and that was clearly it. Anthony put her in that position in the morning and has been there ever since. Not to mention, she has been horny all day, and nothing was pleasing her desires, considering Anthony was currently teaching. She froze when she heard the door open slowly, and then close, hearing it lock in place. She hears footsteps get closer to her until it stopped till where the individual stopped behind her.

She yelped in pleasure as the unknown smacked her ass as he wrapped around and fondled her breast, unbuckling his belt, which got her excited. She moaned in ecstasy as he slid his dick into her vagina, pumping into her like the needy woman she is. She pushed back into his thrusts as he was already pistoning into her, gripping her ass cheek with one hand tightly while the other groped her boob. She moaned loudly as she came while he continued thrusting into his pleasure toy. He finally unleashed his load as he dived in fully into her, strings of cum flowing into her womb. She feels him pull out and walk to the front of her, unraveling the gag.

She said nothing as he placed both hands on her cheek as he aggressively locked lips with her, his tongue dominating her mouth immensely, making it impossible to fight back. She kissed back with the same vigor as they kissed for about a minute until he pulled back, tying the cloth gag back into her mouth.

"You'll forever be mine, Headmistress." Anthony whispered as he smacked her ass after wrapping his arms around her. She smiled through her gag as she leaned her head on his shoulder, happy to be with the man she loves.


	16. Melting her heart

_**(N.C. To Fanfic Story)**_

 **Topaz x Weiss**

 **Beacon Library**

It was a Friday afternoon, Topaz was sitting next to Yang as she read a random book she found, a cookbook to be precise.

"Ooohhh, I like the seasoned chicken with lemon juice flavoring." She said with a small lick of her lips. "Oh, but the grilled fish with barbecue sauce looks yummy too!" she kept flipping through the cook products, seeing delicious delicacies. She glances to her right to see a black book that read "Ninjas of Love." She remembers it belonging to the cat faunas that usually occupies herself with it and keeps it _very_ close. She looked between the cookbook in her hands, then to the other book, than to the one in her hands. She simply shrugged with a giggle before handing the cookbook to Yang.

"Could you go put this back on the shelf please?" She asked with a grin.

Yang shrugs. "Sure. Want a different book?"

"No, I already got one." She said pulling the Ninja's of Love book to her and showing Yang. "A book about ninjas! How cool!" Yang looked at her for a moment before snickering a little bit. "What?"

"Oh nothing just….read it for yourself." Yang said with a grinning wink, walking away. Topaz blinked innocently before shrugging and opening the book to a random page. She at first looked confused, then gained a look of wonder on it as her eyes gained stars in them.

"Huh, wouldn't nine inches hurt though?" She asked slightly confused. "And...what's a 'dildo'?" She skipped past a couple of pages before she stopped on one that caught her attention slightly. She read each passage slowly with innocent eyes and a small hum. She gave tiny gasps and "ooh"s on some parts before she stopped and looked up with a grin.

"So this is used to not only release stress, but also to show two people they like each other… Cool." She said with a grin. She then looked across the room to see a certain Heiress studying, her expression looking tired and body looking stressed out. Topaz looked between the book and Weiss, slowly gaining a small grin.

'I know what to do to help you Weiss!' She said with a confident, innocent grin as said Heiress got up and placed her books back, leaving the library. Topaz looked back at the book to reread the same page to herself with a concentrated look.

 **[Team RWBY's Dorm, Nighttime]**

Inside Beacons number one team of the first years, was Weiss Schnee in her pajamas. She had the dorm room to herself tonight since her team leader, Ruby, had decided to go to a carnival that was in town. Yang agreed to go with her, Blake only went when she found out one of her favorite authors was gonna be there to sign books. They even brought Zwei along to compete in the little dog races. Ruby was sad that Weiss didn't want to go due to how tired she was, but accepted it anyways after she was bribed with cookies.

Weiss stretched one last time before she yawned and went underneath her covers to drift off to sleep, unaware of a certain innocent archer who somehow picked her dorm room open with...a crayon? She slipped in quietly with a grin, scouting around the room before she tiptoed in. Her outfit consisted of a pink wool shirt and pajama bottoms. She silently moved in till she was at the end of Weiss's bed. She then silently snuck underneath her covers and crawled up till she was close to her legs. Topaz took a moment to remember how the scene played out before she made an "O" expression and carefully, separated Weiss's legs till she was able to see Weiss's pure white panties underneath her sleeping gown. She gained a look of determination before she moved her panties to the side to reveal her vagina to her. She had an awed look on her face before she shook head quickly and moved closer and gave her a small lick in her vaginal lips.

She heard Weiss jolt and squirm for a moment, causing Topaz to freeze until she notice Weiss moaned in her sleep. It must be due to the stress she puts on herself that she goes deep into sleep, since she studies 24/7 with no breaks. She smiled happily before she continued to lick Weiss's vagina. She made sure to pay attention to the clit as she kept licking, and now sucking on her puffy lips. Weiss would squirm every so often and push up from her licks despite not even knowing what's going on.

" _Neptune~."_ she called out with a moan. Topaz had a confused look on her face as she stopped what she was doing.

"Eh, but I'm the one doing it." She said with a quiet, confused tone. She shrugged with a "meh" face before she moved up her body till she was now at Weiss's neck. She then laid soft kisses on her pale skin neck while her left hand went to play with her clit and her other hand had retracted a small claw and cut the top of her nightgown off, showing her baby blue bra. Her hand then removed her bra and played with her exposed breasts, paying special attention to the nipple. She moaned louder in pleasure. Topaz wasn't expecting the Heiress to unconsciously pull Topaz into a heated kiss. Topaz's eyes widen with shock on her blushing face, before she slowly accepted it with half lidded eyes. Topaz's hand that was pleasing the heiress's vagina moved away to move behind her head to deepen the kiss. Her other hand was now going back down to go please her vagina once again.

This happened for roughly three minutes before Weiss started to wake up groggily. Her eyes shot open as she registers Topaz now kissing her while her hand was touching her snatch. Weiss pulled away with a small scream, and falling off her bed as Topaz jolted up and sat up on the bed looking down at her.

"T-T-Topaz!? What are you doing!?" Weiss almost screamed out, confused and shocked. She looked down to see the chest part of her night gown ripped open as her chest was bare, instantly covering them. Topaz tilted her head at the Schnee with an innocent look and smile.

"Helping you relax." She said simply with a small giggle. "This is what some people do when they're stressed out."

"Well...you aren't incorrect, but it's only for people who...fall in love with one another." Topaz gave her a blank look for a moment before she looked down with a sadden look.

"So...it wasn't….good?" She asked with a sorry tone. "Did I do a...bad thing?" She looked back up at Weiss with a sorry look and teary eyed. Weiss gave a small frown, not wanting to hurt her feelings in the first place.

"Um...well….it felt...relaxing." Weiss said with a soft smile.

"But you said only people who fall in love do this." Topaz said wiping her tears away with one hand. "And… You don't...love me…do you…"

"...Actually…" Weiss said getting up and walking over to her. "I did have feelings for Neptune, but he never felt the same towards me...then you came along and well…" Weiss paused as she looked a bit nervous. "I...honestly couldn't stop thinking about you." Topaz stared blankly at her for a few minutes before she smiled widely and in cheer, tackled the Heiress to the ground and placing her lips on hers with passion. Weiss was surprised, since she didn't finish what she wanted to say. She accepted her kiss, wrapping an arm around her back, the other caressing her really long hair. Topaz moaned lightly behind the kiss as her hand went to grope her flat, perky chest while her other hand was placed behind her head to deepen the kiss.

Weiss blushed as her hand went down and placed it at Topaz's rear, despite her not being the aggressive one. She groped it firmly, putting her tongue into Topaz mouth. Topaz moaned again as her hand that was on her boob went down to her nether regions, inserting a finger inside of her. Topaz pulled back from the kiss as she moved her finger in and out of Weiss.

"Wow, its really wet." She said with a surprised tone.

"That means you're doing a good job." Weiss moaned, loving her touch. Topaz smiles proudly as she stopped what she was doing and moved down between her legs to stare at Weiss's now wet pussy.

"Wow, girls can get this wet from just touching it?" She said with slight awe.

"Well...when you move it in a certain direction...or lick it." Weiss said in an embarrassed tone. She jolted upwards when she felt Topaz stick her tongue inside of her, licking her inner walls with vigor. She gave a small squeal followed by a moan, pushing her down further into her crotch. Topaz didn't object with this as her tongue licked faster and more vigorous while her hands moved just underneath Weiss's butt and made her arch her back so she can get deeper into her crotch. Weiss panted as she was enjoying this feeling.

" _Topaz~! Ohhh~."_ Weiss moaned out. Topaz was smiling in her thoughts as her tongue kept reaching her G-spots with each lick. She stopped suddenly, much to Weiss's complaint, but stopped when Topaz stood up and removed her pajama bottoms and her underwear quickly, exposing her own wet vagina.

"Your turn now!" She said cheerfully before she got in a sixty-nine position with her on top, her own vagina presented to Weiss that was dripping slightly. Topaz went back to work by using her fingers to spread Weiss's folds apart to see her pink opening, then proceeded to lick her clit while her middle finger was inserted inside of her and moving in and out quickly. Weiss slightly smiled as she started to experiment herself; by simply giving Topaz a deep lick in her womanhood.

Topaz moaned loudly with a blushing look as she added two more fingers into Weiss's cunt, rubbing her inner walls that squeezed her fingers. Weiss started to lick and suck on Topaz's clit, putting her hands onto her lower back to keep her in place. Her hands motioned and started to grope her rear lightly, surprising how grippable it is despite its size. Topaz moaned loudly as her fingers got faster while she sucked and licked her clit with enthusiasm. They went on for a bit until Weiss got an idea. She stopped licking Topaz's clit and shuffled around and got out of the position, much to Topaz whimpering. She only smiled as she went to the dresser and took out a strap on, the size of the rubber dick at least eight inches. Topaz stared at it with widen eyes and a gasp.

"W-what is that?" She asked with a nervous tone now.

"it's a sex toy. A strap on to be precise. It can manage to pleasure both people." Weiss answered, starting to walk over to her and putting the strap on on.

"Ohh, like in in the book I read!" Topaz said with a grin now.

"Oh...so you learned this stuff from a book?" Weiss asked with a smile. "It explains why you wanted to use it on me, since it probably told you it relieves stress. Though it's usually for people with relationships." She cupped Topaz's chin. "I think our relationship will be just wonderful." Topaz smiled sweetly at her with a giggle.

"Good, so Blake's book is educational." She said while giggling. Weiss Pondered for a moment; she used Blake's Ninjas of Love book...she always kept it close to her. She smiled as it didn't really matter. She gently turns Topaz over to her hands and knees, getting behind her as her rear faced Weiss. She noticed Topaz's body started to shake.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked.

"I'm just...a bit scared, plus I don't want to wake up anyone." Topaz answered with a slightly worried, nervous tone. Weiss pondered until grinning.

"I can only promise it'll hurt at the beginning, but it'll get better."

"W-what about waking up others?" Weiss pondered again before going back to the drawer and started to rummage through. Topaz was slightly confused before Weiss pulled out a blue ball gag that had a white snowflake on it.

"Perhaps this will help?" Weiss said seductively, walking towards Topaz with a little sway.

"Huh?" She said slightly confused. "What's that?"

"Just another object used for this sort of activity." Weiss replied, cupping her chin as she got close. "Say "ah" for me, Topaz."

"Uh...Ahhhh~!" Topaz ah'd with her mouth opened with a confused expression and closed eyes. She felt rubber enter her mouth as she opened them moments later, seeing that she inserted the ball gag into her mouth as Weiss securely snapped it in place. Weiss looked at Topaz's face, to see how the snowflake emblemed ball gag looked on her.

Weiss's smile grew wider when she saw a completely innocent look as Topaz tried to communicate with the gag in her mouth, which came out as gibberish. She went back to her original position as she rubbed her hand between her thighs, then to Topaz's rear, giving it a quick spank.

"MMPH!" Topaz shouted with a muffled tone, her eyes widen from the little spank. Moments later, she started to feel rubber being rubbed slowly between her pussy and asscheeks. She shivered from how cold it was while making a small muffled moan. After a couple more seconds, Weiss spreaded Topazs ass as she lined up and slowly entered her, the dido entering her own womanhood as she continued pushing in.

" _Mmmmph~!"_ Topaz moaned out behind the gag as her eyes shut tightly.

" _Ohhh~."_ Weiss moaned as she pulled back and pushed back through her hymen as she started to rhythm her thrusts. Topaz didn't feel any pain, due to how cold she felt from Weiss's strap on. She didn't care though as she was loving every moment of it, moaning loudly behind her ball gag. Weiss leaned over, putting weight on Topaz's back as she picked up the pace, her breath hitting the back of her neck. Topaz had a small smile behind her ball gag as she moaned cutely and loudly.

" _Topaz~._ I'm so glad you feel the same way." Weiss said with gratitude as she rubbed her hand smoothly on her back. Topaz made muffled agreement as she looked back at her with a smile. Weiss inhaled Topaz's scent as she kept hammering into her pussy. Her scent reminded her of a sweet smelling pastry, cupcake perhaps. Topaz was drooling behind her gag with loud moans. Weiss wanted to please her lover even more as she reached up and started to fondle her breasts lovingly, gently pulling on the nipples. Weiss was a little jealous that Topaz's breasts were still slightly bigger than hers, but was also happy knowing she wasn't the only one with a flat chest. Weiss glances at Topazs rear as her moaning was the only sound filling the room, plus wet slaps. She compared her rear to Topazs, to see differences. To her slight disappointment, Topaz had a more slightly curvy rear.

Other than that, she'll always love her new companion, giving her the reason to go faster, as she is ready to release. Topaz herself was close to her climax as her moans were getting louder behind the gag.

" _Veiss!~I'm close~!"_ Topaz moaned out in a muffled tone.

"I am too. Oh, Topaz!" Weiss called out as she went to piston speed with as much force as she can. Topaz pushed back against her thrusts with pleasurable eyes as Weiss thrusted into her with full speed. It took only about a minute, until both silently shouted in orgasm bliss. Weiss panted heavily as she collapsed on top of Topaz who had a satisfied look.

"Topaz...I...I love you." Weiss whispered as she smiled at her when Topaz looked back. Topaz moved around a bit till she got her ball gag off and smiled cutely at her.

"I love you too, Weiss." She said warmly and lovingly before she moved up to and placed her lips on hers. Weiss accepted it immediately as she unclips the strap on and throws it to the side, thus both getting under the covers as they made out. Topaz noticed that her companion is much more lose now, and feels way relaxed.

'Mission complete.' Topaz said in her head with glee as she kept making out with the Schnee Heiress.


	17. The Kitty Cat

_**(N.C to Fanfic Story)**_

 **Drako x Blake**

 **Lunchroom**

Drako was sitting with his sister normally, mostly making sure she didn't start to play with her food, which happens on occasion at times. He may be overprotective, but that doesn't stop him from getting very annoyed with the innocence of his little sister. He glanced at his sister chowing down steak so fast, it make Ruby's speed look like Quicksilver while Topaz is representing Flash speed. Their father wasn't here, mostly likely eating on the roof, or training alone like always. Sitting across from him was his crush from first sight, Blake Belladonna. Said person was reading one of her "porn" books as Drago labeled them. She always seemed to be in her own world whenever she read anything.

Drako has had this big crush on her when he first saw her. Don't get him wrong, he can talk to her normally, he just can't seem to ask her out and a bit not sure if she feels the same. Every time he tries to ask her, he gets tongue tied and asks something else instead. The only people who know about his crush are his father, Yang, and Ren. His father instantly saw it during class, Yang found out when she caught him staring at Blake for over ten minutes with a smile on his face, and Ren found out during their sparring matches when he held back in his fight. Drago isn't exactly the first person to talk to about advice, since he will always add in an insult in and claims it'll "help."

Though Yang was clearly teasing him on it, but at least she gave decently good advice for him to try out later on. For someone who isn't in a relationship, she seems to know a lot about them.

Ren was mostly quiet about it, but try to help as much as he can. He said simple things as of like, be yourself, and show confidence. Drako looked at Blake as he managed to catch a glimpse of her eyes which are fixated on her book. He knew about her faunas heritage, mostly the eyes gave it away, that and she always had a feline scent to her. Blake glances up a bit to see Drako looking into her eyes, to which he cleared his throat and looked away. She may not show it, but she has been having a strange crush on him. Is it his well toned body? His usual good willed attitude? She doesn't know herself. Their attention turned to Topaz loudly burping as she had a very satisfied look on her face. Blake mentally chuckles as on the outside she just smiles.

p

"Pardon me." Topaz said with a giggle. She let out a small whine when her brother flicked her across the forehead.

are pdd

"I said this once I'll say it a thousand times, no rude manners at the food table." Drako scolded with a small glare and crossed arms.

"But I said pardon me…" she mumbled with a pout.

"No need to be too harsh on her." Blake said, putting down her book. "Must of been good food for her to enjoy herself." Topaz smiled at her while Drako rolled his eyes slightly with a small chuckle. The bell rings as Blake closes her book. "I'll see you two around." she then gets up and walks away with her book securely in her arms. Drako couldn't help himself but slowly look down at her rear. He didn't notice himself staring at it with hungry eyes before he was literally shaken back into reality by Nora who jumped down in the seat next to him.

"Hey, Drako! You okay? You've been staring." she said, tilting her head at him. Drako was shaking his head a bit to clear it before he looked at her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He answered with a small nervous chuckle. A small fib much to his tastes. In reality, he has been feeling really weird lately. In truth, he wasn't that fine. Every time during Glynda's classes, he would instantly want to enter the fighting arena. He got all hazy and more, nervous as he puts it around the females, especially around Blake. He couldn't help but stare hungrily at her whenever he got the chance, luckily he either stopped himself or someone else brought him back to reality.

"I uh...I gotta go." He quickly got up and left the table, leaving a bunch of confused people, and one slightly concerned Topaz.

 **[Hours later, night time]**

Drako is currently walking in the dorm hallways. He decided to stay away from others for the rest of the day as he went to his usual hangout in beacon, which is usually the rooftops. His father wouldn't be there due to him saying something about "taking care of" of animal problems. He turns a corner to where team JNPR and RWBY dorms are. As he does, team RWBY'S door opened, causing him to instinctively hide behind a wall. He sees Blake walk out and close the door, not even noticing him a was she started to walk down the hall. His eyes watched her for a few moments before they drifted down her body with hungry, slitted eyes. When she was at a good distance, he quietly followed after her, staying hidden. He was trained along with his sister by their father, Drago, to be able to silently hide or sneak up on a Faunas. It wasn't easy, due to the heightened senses, but after three weeks of training, they succeeded.

He continued his trail as Blake enters the Library. Sounds something like Blake to enter an empty library to herself, probably to have peace and quiet while she reads. He quickly and quietly sneaked inside the library without her notice, seeing it was empty. He found her at one of the shelves looking through the columns of books for something to read. He didn't realize yet, but he unconsciously made a small inaudible growl while his eyes went more into a primal state. He simply walked quietly towards her without alerting her heightened hearing as she still kept looking through the shelves.

She finally manages to find one as she pulls it out, smiling a little at actually taking an interest to one. She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her torso, just under her chests. She opened her mouth to say something, but was instantly silenced by a hand. She squirmed in place, trying to break out, but couldn't due to the iron grip feeling.

"Stop." A familiar voice said next to her ear in a demanding tone. She was surprised it was Drako, but still continued to squirm slightly, the arm around her body tightened making her struggles more useless. "I said _stop_." His voice growled in her ear. She muffled a protest, but that only made his growl louder, causing her to stop struggling as she kept her breathing under control. "That's better." He removed his hand from her mouth to place it under her chin and turning her head towards him. "You're gonna be mine~."

"Wha- mph!" Blake was shocked when Drako pressed his lips to hers quickly, she made a small gasp when she felt his hand squeeze one of her breasts. Drako took advantage of this by shoving his tongue into her mouth and moved it across her teeth and wrestled with her tongue. Blake had no idea what to think or do. Granted she already has a thing for him, but this was very straight forward and out of nowhere. She continued to let him take advantage until his groping managed to actually become pleasurable. Drako finally started to feel Blake kiss back as opened his eyes halfway to see she closed hers, enjoying his soft lips. The hand that was groping her boob stopped abruptly, and she gulped a bit nervously when he dragged a claw around her outfit, cutting off a portion of her top to show her breasts that were hidden behind her dark purple lingerie.

From his guess, they were somewhere between either a C or D-cup. He didn't care for her size before he grasped her bra and tore it off quickly, freeing her breasts. His hand then went back to groping them roughly while pinching one of her erect nipples between his fingers.

" _Nyaaah~._ " Blake moaned out as she had a blush on her face. He was quite surprised at the sound she made when she pulled back from the kiss, and gained a wide smirk. He moved one of his hands up to her bow and removed it, revealing her cat ears to which his hand was rubbing gently. Her ears twitched from his smooth touching as she quietly panted and moaned. His other hand stopped playing with her breasts and moved in between her legs, rubbing it gently as he laid soft kisses and licks on her neck.

Unexpectedly, she started to purr in pleasure as Drako notices a cat face expression on Blake, which made her look cute. He smirked once again before he forcefully spun her around and pinned her back to the shelves. He then went to work on her breasts by placing his mouth on her left tit and nibbled and bit it gently while his left hand went back between her legs and his right groping her other breasts. Blake places her hands behind his head as she moaned, not wanting him to stop. He chuckled mentally to himself as he sucked on her tit like a newborn while his hand went in past her underwear and started to play with her clit and wet folds.

He knew he was getting to her as she bucked her hips from his touch, waiting for him to desperately do more. After a few more minutes, he stopped as he pulled back from Blake, looking dazed as she gave him a pout. It didn't take long before he grabbed her and picked her up in a bridal carry towards a table. He sent her down and bends her over the table.

"Let's see how this kitten's ass feels." He then proceeded with removing her pants showing her wet purple panties that showed off her ass quite nicely. He instantly grabbed ahold of each cheek and gave a rough squeeze, seeing what it feels like in his hands. It felt nice and squishy in his hands as he kept groping and kneading her ass like dough before he raised one of his hands up and gave her a slap on it.

" _Nya~!"_ she moaned out from his slap, jolting from it as well. Drako smirked smugly at her before he raised the other hand and smacked her other cheek with more force. She yelped again in pleasure as she wiggled in her rear to him, purring. Drako was close to losing himself to his instincts, so he moved in front of Blake and unzipped his pants and pulled out his harden dick to show it to her. She gave a slightly wide eyed look to it with a small gasp before Drako gripped her head and shoved his dick into her mouth, making her cough when it hit the back of her throat.

He wasn't waiting, he started to thrust into her mouth as his balls would slap her chin. She started to suck on his appendage, using her tongue to experiment. Her purring would be used as a vibration to add to Drako's pleasure, now in rhythm with his thrusting as she bobbed her head back and forth. He continued this face fucking session for about three more minutes before he came inside of her throat with a groan as Blake went wide eyed. His seman tasted like a salty fish to her as he pulled his dick out if her mouth with a pop. She savored the taste for a bit before Drako went back behind her and flipped her onto her back and ripped her panties off, rubbing his cock against her wet opening.

"You have no goddamn idea how long I've been waiting to fuck you like a bitch." He growled as he tapped his cock against her opening while occasionally rubbing his length against it. She only responded with a quiet needy whimper. "And now, I get that chance to make you mine~!" He growled before he fully plunged himself inside of her quickly and roughly.

She covered her mouth with one hand quickly as she moaned loudly in bliss. Drako licked his lips as he saw her virgin blood drip from her now deflowered pussy. He didn't give her time to adjust as he slowly pulled back and slammed back into her roughly over and over again. She was blushing wildly now as she gripped his arms, scratching them from the pleasure, making small "Nya" sounds. He went rougher with her by pulling one of his hands back and smacking her ass hard. He gripped her left ass cheek firmly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting him to pull out.

Drako was enjoying himself with this, the warmthness of her pussy squeezing his cock felt amazing, her moans and cute "Nya" sounds just made it better. He leaned in as his mouth was close to her ear, his pace not slowing down.

"I'm really enjoying myself with your body, _Blake ~._ " He muttered in her ear before his tone went more, aggressive. "From now on, you are going to be my personal fuck servant, am I clear?" He growled out before he moved up to her cat ears and nibbled on the tip of one of them with his fangs gently.

"...Y-...Yes.~" she replied with a hitched moan. He chuckled to himself before he moved away from her ears and claimed her lips once again with his, she immediately kissing back with vigor as both felt their climaxes closing in.

"Please, don't _stop_ _now~!_ " she pleaded, pushing back against his thrusts at full force, pulling away from their kiss.

"I don't intend to yet!" He growled as he went at max with his thrusts now, feeling his orgasm approaching. On one last thrust, he and Blake immensely orgasm as she twitched. She could feel his hot semen inside of her while he panted heavily from their sexual activity. She had a half lidded expression as Drako looked into her eyes. He stared into her dark yellow eyes as he moved down to kiss her again, this time, more gently and passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed back, finding a new lover she never thought she'd get.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple of minutes when they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They both froze in their position before Drako shakily looked behind him to see his father, Drago standing behind them with a bucket and mop, and he had a pretty annoyed look on his face. Blake blushed as she covered her breasts and closed her legs, a bit embarrassed. Drako stammered trying to come up with an excuse, but was silenced by Drago who raised his hand up with a shake of his head.

"I don't care, just get your clothes, get out, and I'll clean the mess." He said with an authoritative tone. Drako instantly nodded and went to get his clothes, while Blake just sat on the table covering herself in embarrassment. Her clothes were torn, so she couldn't exactly wear them as of right now. Suddenly, she felt cloth cover her as she saw Drako fully clothed and used a blanket, which Drago gave him, to use. She smiled gratefully at him as she gets off the table and wraps the blanket around her, both getting out immediately. Drago stood their in the library with a glare before he pulled out a bottle of cleaning spray and a rag and went to work on cleaning the table.


	18. Warrior's Love

_**(N.C To Fanfic Story)**_

 **Drago x Pyrrha**

 **Glynda's Classroom**

The sounds of blades clashing could be heard across the arena as Drago Dragonheart, the Freelancer of Beacon, was fighting off against Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible girl. They are currently back and forth with one another, despite him being three wins above. Drago, no matter what happens gets frustrated every time he fights her. For one, she sometimes does the defensive approach, using her gun to her advantage. Or she tries to use her polarity to moves his sword from hitting her, sometimes working. Not to mention he is still pissed off on how he lost their last match. One small opening and he was knocked down and that was it, he did not like that. He growled when Pyrrha rolled out of a sword swing, taking quick pot shots at him, one hitting him in the chest, the others he blocked with his sword before he retaliated with a small stream of fire out of his mouth.

Pyrrha pulls up her shield, blocking the fire before fighting back, catching him off guard by throwing hers shield at him, hitting him as it flies by, then uses her polarity to bring it back, hitting him in then he back, making him stumble forward, then getting upper slashed by her sword, using the opening as an advantage. Drago stumbled back with a growl before he brought his sword back and did a downward diagonal swing that she dodged but was knocked back from a hard kick to her stomach. She glances at the aura levels as she was on one knee. Both fighters were close to the red level. She glanced back at him and just barely blocked an incoming punch from Drago and ducked under a tail whip.

This was their final attack as Pyrrha glared down Drago as she made a battle cry, doing a wide swing horizontally, he retaliates with a flamed enhanced sword swing. As the blades collide, it creates a Shockwave followed by a dust cloud forming around them. It went quiet as the buzzer rang, showing the aura levels. What was seen was both Pyrrha and Drago ending in the red, Pyrrha tumbling back as she quickly used her sword to catch herself. Drago was panting a bit while clutching his side a bit, his sword hanging next to him as he glared at her with a small growl.

She kept her glare as she stood up, panting lightly, staring at him as she puts her sword away. Glynda came up onto the stage with her tablet out keeping her stern glare.

"This match will be a tie." She said tapping a few things on her tablet. "as I have said before, I am proud to see well fought warriors in this match, keep it up and you'll make excellent huntsman and huntress." The response she got from Drago was a loud growl before he spread his wings and flew up to his seat with a glare. Pyrrha politely nodded to Glynda as she calmly walked off the stage, sitting not so far from Drago. Jaune, who was sitting on the other side of his partner, gave a nervous look when he saw both Drago and Pyrrha still partially glaring at each other, Drago actually making a growling noise at her. One thing is for sure, things will not go so well when they are alone, which gave a concerned gulp for thinking what would happen.

 **[Hallway]**

Pyrrha was now coming back from her last class, her team, mostly Nora, deciding to have a small hang out day. She declined saying she needed to get some small studying done. As she neared her dorm room, she head what sounded like a blade sharpening inside. She froze for a minute before she slowly walked towards the door and opened it slowly, inside was Drago sitting on Jaune's bed with an annoyed and bored look as he sharpened his sword.

"Where the hell is that weak blonde idiot?" He asked out loud with a loud growl. "I swear he's just a huge disappointment of a warrior if he's late for his training."

Pyrrha gave a half lidded expression as she opened the door, replacing it with a glare, closing it quickly and loudly. Drago looked over with a surprised look before replacing it with a glare.

"And if it isn't the so called "Invincible Girl"." He said with a sarcastic growl before taking a small serious look. "Tell me, where's the weak excuse of warrior Jaune?"

"He's out hanging with his teammates. Like a leader should." she replied. Drago rolled his eyes in disappointment.

"He should be training instead of wasting his time." He said with a growl.

"Sorry, but he isn't you who wants to he a loner for the rest of his life." Pyrrha quipped. Drago, as always when he talks to her, growls threateningly at her.

"Someone as weak as him needs to toughen up, as someone I know would say, it's kill or be killed." Drago said standing up and crossing his arms. "You guys don't just fight Grimm, you also have that damn terrorist group of thieving, killing animals that are a threat at the moment."

"Not all faunus act as terrorists, Blake, Sun, and Velvet are prime examples. And have you forgotten they never started out as a terrorist group?"

"I don't care about their past, it's the present and right now they're a bunch of stupid animals who would kill for their so called "Equality"!" He was now stomping towards her with a dark glare. "As for the three you mentioned, Blake was once in the White Fang yes, and she did leave, but to some people that won't excuse all the bad things she did when she was still with them. Sun, if he was pressured enough maybe he himself would've joined. And Velvet, she's too much of a coward, if she were forced to kill someone, she probably just pass out or just shoot herself."

"As always underestimating others like some novice warrior!" she started to walk towards him now.

"I'm not a novice!" Drago almost shouted as his fists clenched. "Compared to you, I could probably be a veteran!"

"You sure don't act like one!"

"Oh fuck off!"

"What's you're excuse for extreme brutality? For justice? You are just as heartless as the terrorist group! Some defender YOU are!" Drago growled loudly at her words before he pinned her to the door with quick speeds. Pyrrha made a shocked and surprised sound when she was harshly pinned to the door, Drago's left hand slamming next to her head while his right pinned one of her arms.

"You would dare to compareme to a bunch of _animals_?" He growled questioningly with his hardened glare.

She stares at him as she looked at his wings and tail. His wings were spread out, casting an ominous and dangerous shadow over them while his tail looked liked it was moving on its own.

"You are an _animal_ yourself." she said with edge in her tone. The hand that was on her arm tightened a bit while the one next to her head was dragging across the door, leaving deep claw marks. Drago moved his face closer to hers baring his fangs that gleamed while glaring at her with what could be anger.

"An animal, is that what I am in your eyes?" He growled out in a low tone.

"The way you act towards others, yes." Pyrrha answered as Drago kept his glare on her. He then leaned in closer to her, making her attempt to lean away slightly. He leaned in close to her ear before he growled out something that made her shiver.

"If you see me as an animal, than an animal, I will be." He growled out before he moved away and used his hand that was next to her head to forcefully move her head to face him, and surprised her when he placed his lips on hers, kissing her. She widened her eyes as she tried to push him away, but he managed to trap her completely in his arms. He didn't stop as he pressed his body against hers, trapping her body against the wall as he continued to kiss her.

She stood silent as she didn't know what to do here. She didn't think he had feelings for her after all the fights they are in. Then again, did she have feelings for him? She didn't know as she let Drago dominate her mouth, but after a minute she gave up and kissed back, and closed her eyes, making a light moan in the process. Drago had a small smirk behind the kiss before he pulled away from her, Pyrrha actually leaning forward, not wanting it to stop. He gave a small chuckle at her before he leaned down to the side of her neck and started to give small kisses and licks down it, his left hand letting her hand go so he could trail it down the side of her body, rubbing her side gently.

She blushed widely as she rested her hands on his chest, accepting the kisses as she let out quiet moans. She made a small gasp when Drago gave her a small bite, not a large one to draw blood, but still enough to cause some pain. She was surprised again when Drago picked her up bridal carry, making a small yelp. No sooner than later being put on the bed, bent over for Drago. She looked back as Drago walked over to the drawer and started to rummage through it. From the drawer he pulled out some rope that was… pink?

"Nora's, I don't bother asking." Drago said giving the rope an experimental tug. "This'll do nicely for our, _activity_." He said the last part with a small chuckle. He walked over to her and placed the rope down beside her. "But first, let's get rid of that, outfit of yours." He was referring to her Greek style armor she always wore. He went to work at untying the knot behind her that held up her chest plate and top. After doing all that, he flipped her on her back and started to view what is in store for him. Her breasts were concealed in a red sports bra that matched her hair. Pyrrha instinctively covered them with a large blush, but Drago shook his head before he gripped her arms and moved them away from her chest. He noticed how tight it looked on her, and even though he doesn't show much reaction other than his grin, his mouth would be watering from the sight like a virgin. His left hand went to her bra and slid it up quickly, her bare breasts in his sight now.

No wonder she wears them tight, these things would probably jiggle around too much of she was ever in combat. His hand then gave one of her breasts a gentle squeeze, making Pyrrha give a soft moan. Drago grinned smugly at her before both of his hands went to work at playing and fondling with her breasts, enjoying Pyrrha's soft, quiet moans. She looked absolutely adorable with her flushed face, while giving him a half lidded expression, already in trance with his touch. He was enjoying this, her expression was alluring and her breasts were soft, yet firm in his palms. He got a tiny idea before he removed his hand from her right breast, and leaned down to place the nipple in his mouth, nibbling on it with his fangs gently, yet still rough as he would tug on the tit in his mouth.

Instantly, like Drago thought a virgin would do, placed her hands behind his head and increased the volume of her bliss, not wanting him to stop. He smirked with the tit in his mouth as he proceeded to suck and nibble on it while his hand kept fondling her other breast, his unoccupied hand was slowly trailing down her body, close to her nether regions. He watched as she widened her eyes and gasped, the first time ever feeling her unblossomed flower being touched.

"I will enjoy taking your maidenhead." He said looking at her with a small grin. She whimpered slightly as he got off her and quickly flipped her back to her stomach. He grabbed the pink rope and started to tie Pyrrha's arm behind her back, making sure it was nice and tight. After that, he tied above and under her chest, not giving it room to make it loose. He watched her struggle behind the bondage, making the rope make a sound when she squirms a little bit.

"How does it feel to be on the bottom instead of the high pedestal?" Drago asked with a small growl. "Being beneath me, bitch."

"...Different?" she answered, more like asked, not sure what he wanted her to say. Drago gave her a half lidded glare before he started to remove the rest of her outfit. She now only had her red panties on that showed off her rear nicely. He placed one of his hands on her ass and gave them a rough squeeze, she could even feel his claws that were somewhat gently digging into her skin. She tensed up at this foreign feeling as she hitched a moan. She then let out a small pained yelp when she felt his hand smack her ass harshly.

"I will enjoy hearing you scream." Drago said as he raised his hand again and smacked her ass more roughly than the last. She kept her painful shouts to a minimal as he continued to knead and spank her ass. He pulled down her panties after making her rear a crimson color as he soon after undid his pants, now in his underwear. When she managed to look over her shoulder, she blushed brighter when she saw a large, noticeable bulge on his underwear. "You'll be my personal bitch, Pyrrha Nikos." He then pulled off his own underwear, revealing his hard on dick before he started to rub the head and the shaft along her folds. She started to pant as she made quiet blissful sounds.

Drago smirked as he stopped with the teasing and pressed the head of his dick into her slowly, groaning a bit in pleasure from how tight she was. He noticed she started to shiver from entering her sensitive area, which made him love this even more when she started to push back on his appendage. He started to tease her once again by pulling back out gently, leaving the tip inside as he chuckled at her small whimpers. She would try to push back, but Drago is currently gripping the rope, keeping her from her wanting pleasure.

"Not yet, Spartan." Drago said as he continued to tease her. "I want to enjoy myself first." she gave a frustrated huff, as she continued her failing efforts, Drago slowly pumping his head in her vaginal tube. This results Drago smacking her rear again, but it was a mostly aimed for pleasure than pain, causing Pyrrha to moan lightly. Drago was enjoying seeing Pyrrha's failed attempts as he just enjoyed himself with her body. For one thing, her ass was just a perfect shape for him to grip and knead. Her tone body was great to feel up as well, her thighs especially as he trailed his hand slowly on it.

"Please...no more torture." Pyrrha begged. Drago leaned down to speak in her ear.

"Sorry, but you forget that I don't care what you think." He said with a chuckle. "After all, like you said, I'm an _animal._ "

She wanted to retort, but just looked away and whimpered. Letting him tease her, despite how much she is hating it right now. He continued this for about three minutes before he shoved his entire length into her roughly. Caught off guard, she gasped loudly, followed by a moan as her left leg twitched slightly. He stayed inside of her for a few seconds before he proceeded to thrust into her roughly.

Her body would rocket forward from each thrust, each time she got penetrated, a moan would come out of her mouth, pushing back towards him. He was growling with each thrust as his claws were almost digging into her skin, leaving some marks.

"Oh _Oum~!"_ she said unconsciously, her eyes rolling up to her head, her tongue lolled out. Drago pulled out suddenly to her shock, but tensed when she felt him rub his dick around her, _other hole._ She looked back at Drago, both a mixture of fear, another with anticipation. She was curious how this was gonna feel.

"You wanted an animal." Drago said as the tip was pressing against her anus. "I'll give you an animal." He then fully thrusted into her without warning, making her almost scream in slight pain and pleasure. He groaned from the tightness as he stayed in there for a moment, before starting to thrust into her. He placed his hand over her mouth to pull her up a bit to speak into her ear.

"We are gonna go to my backup house once I am done, you'll be my toy forever you redheaded cunt." He growled in her ear. "I don't care if you try to refuse, you won't ever get a say in the manner." her reply was what shocked and confused him, a content, submissive muffled moan. He stopped for a small moment before he got his glare back and started to thrust harder into her ass before he laid a bite mark on her shoulder, growling a bit from the taste of her blood. She made loud muffled moan as she pushed back into his thrusts, and for some odd reason liking the bite. He gripped her left ass cheek roughly as he went to overdrive, growling in pleasure.

"I'm close, bitch." He growled in her ear, pulling out of her and shoving it back into her wet cunt. "I'm unloading inside of you, got it." he got a loud muffled "Yes!" from her as she was craving for this. He growled with a smirk as he thrusted at his roughest into her before he unloaded his entire load into her. She twitched violently from it as he let's go of her mouth, pulling his dick out as as she panted in bliss, a small smile as Drago went the dresser taking out a small unique looking ballgag. It was blue and had a symbol of a dragon.

"Consider this a gift from me to you, bitch." He said with a growling smirk. She says nothing as she turns her head, her mouth already open for the ball gag as it got closer to her. A clip sound was heard after the ball gag was set and placed in her mouth.

"You are my bitch now."

" _mmmm~..."_ she replied with a lewd smile behind the gag. He smirked as he pulls out a large suitcase and opens it up, then picks up Pyrrha in a bridal carry. He puts her in the suitcase as she gets put into a ball position to fit in the suitcase properly. He caressed her cheek as she melted into his hand, making a content moan.


	19. A dash of Neopolitan added

_**(N.C. To Fanfic Story)**_

 **Topaz x Roman x Neo**

 _ **(Sequel to "The Criminal's Prisoner" )**_

 **Alleyway**

If it's one thing the daughter of Drago was good at, it would be stealth. She was able to sneak out of Beacon without alerting anyone and was able to always sneak back in. Well, half true on the first part, since the only ones who notice her leavings were her Father, Drago and to her guess, Blake. Her father caught her leaving to the bullheads on her sixth night, and was questioned. She was sent back to the dorms after he warned her not to do it again. She, for the second time in her entire life, disobeyed him and kept sneaking out, being more careful. With Blake, she once saw her peak through the windows of her dorm room, but didn't attempt to stop her. She was happy, and grateful she didn't stop her. Now, the reason she always snuck out at night: to see her "Friend with benefits", Roman Torchwick. She's been sneaking out to visit him either on weekends, or almost daily for their, _sexual fun._ Though when she sees him, she sometimes doesn't have much time to spend with him, on the account that he was sometimes busy with whatever he does, or she gets there a little late due to either her brother or father who sometimes stay up late for either homework, or on Drago's case, training. So when she does get to see him, she only has time to give him a blowjob, or if she was lucky and arrived at an early time than expected, he would give her a good time. Roman doesn't seem to mind this, just as long as he got some kind of stress release. Over the time she has snuck out and visited him though, she started to see him more than just a "friend with benefits". She maybe innocent, but did know when she had strong feelings for someone. And the more she had her "fun" with Roman, the stronger her feelings for him get.

Right now though she was simply skipping down an alleyway humming a small, happy song to herself as she continued down it. For her choice of clothing she decided on a more casual set instead of her combat attire. She wore a light green shirt with had a shooting star on it, the star being gold with a sparkle trail behind it, a dark purple skirt that reached to her knees, colored stockings that are striped with the colors dark blue and green, and a simple pair of shoes. She kept her hair down as always, but did brush it out before she left.

Though sometimes Roman liked it differently, not that he dislike her default style. He would sometimes put it in a ponytail. He said it was "easier to grab" not that Topaz understood it. She stops at the secret door Roman told her to go to. She checks her pink watch as she smiled in relief.

"Yay~! Only 10 minutes early." She whispered excitedly. She quickly quieted down before she looked around the area and knocked on the door three times. It was quiet for a moment before the latch in front of the door, then closing it to open the door, showing a White Fang lieutenant on the other side.

"Come on in, Ms. Dragonheart." he greeted when he moved to the side to let her in.

"Thanks Perry." She said with a wave of her hand before she skipped along inside. She waved at other White Fang members until she made it to Romans bedroom. She knocked on it a couple of times, but no one answered. She opened the door as it was unlocked and peeked in, seeing no one was there.

'Where's Roman? He said he'd be here in his message.' She thought with confusion before she entered the room and looked around. His room was humongous and amazingly well decorated. The bed was shaped like a heart too, which Topaz really likes when she enters in here. She finds a note on the bed as she focused her attention on it. She tilted her head a bit in confusion before she walked up to the note to see what was written on it.

' _Sorry I'm not here for our fun pumpkin, I got a last minute job from my employer about an important thing. I should be back soon, in the meantime, help yourself to some sweets in the fridge, there's some chocolate and ice cream for you._

 _~Roman'_

Topaz was a little sad that he had a last minute job with...whatever he does. She felt a bit better that there were some sweets in his little mini fridge, but still felt upset that he wasn't here to enjoy them with her. There was sometimes food play in their funtime, which she actually likes. It at first confused her when they first did it, when he pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup when she stripped she was really confused. But after he explained to her what it was for, she agreed to try it, and she felt herself shiver from the memory, remembering the coldness of whip cream and the chocolate syrup on her own intimate parts, he even added two cherries to her breasts. She went to the mini fridge and opened it, squealing in delight that he had chocolate swirl cakes in it. She instantly went for it and grabbed a slice of it, licking her lips with delight. As she took a bite, she hears the door shut randomly. She turned around quickly with excitement, hoping for her love interest, only to slightly frown in slight disappointment when it wasn't him. It was Neo standing there with her hands on her waist as she looked at Topaz with a neutral look, crocking a brow at her.

"Oh, hi Neo." Topaz said with a little sad sigh before she sat down on the bed eating her cake. Her and Neo only met the first time she did it with Roman, he either forgets to include her, or she was busy with her own job, whatever she did. Whenever she left after her "fun activity" with Roman, Neo would "chew" him out with an angry pout. Even though she was a mute, Roman understood her like she was actually talking. Topaz had to have her father, Drago, teach her how to read sign language, much to his confusion, and annoyance to how many times she got something wrong. Neo made some hand signs as she looked a tad bit confused.

"I'm just, a little sad that he isn't here, I was...hoping to say something important to him." Topaz answered with a slightly depressed look as she took a bite out her cake. Neo gave a small angry pout towards Roman for doing that to her. She walked over to her calmly, stopping right in front of her as Topaz sat glumly, finishing her cake. She looked at her for a moment before smiling widely. She pulled her chin up to look into her eyes. Topaz looked slightly confused, but wasn't able to say anything when she shouted a surprised "MPH!" when Neo crashed her lips onto hers.

This was the third time Neo had kissed her, first time when they first met, and second was before she left back to Beacon. She was still shocked for moment before she slowly melted into the kiss, her arms being wrapped around Neo's body to pull her closer. Neo kissed her for a good minute or two before she pulled back and started to unbutton her outfit, taking off the white silk jacket she wore. Immediately she takes off her shirt that shows her bra that was pink on one side, and black on the other. She had bridge between B and C cups as she walked over to Topaz. She leaned forward, giving her an alluring look, as if she is allowing her to have a feel. She made it more tempting when she shook her chest a little as she grinned widely and flirtatious. Topaz stared at her chest for a few seconds before her hands started to grope them in an inexperienced, foreign way, since she's never done it with another female.

Neo thought it looked adorable for her first time with the same gender. Regardless of her inexperience, she gave a look of satisfaction towards the archer. She letter her fondle for a bit before she stopped her hands as she pulled off Topaz's shirt, her skirt being kept on for the sexy appearance. Neo curiously looked at her pink bra as she tested how sensitive they were by cupping Topaz's small, yet perky chest. Topaz gasped out gently from the touch as she blushed a bit more brightly. In response, she leaned forward and placed her lips back on Neo's. Said person was the first to stick her tongue in as she reached around and unclasped Topaz's bra, tossing it to the side as Neo fell on top of her. Topaz was moaning slightly as her arms wrapped back around Neo's small frame, pulling her closer as she kissed back. Neo used one hand to caress her cheek, the other unclasping her own bra and tossing it away, colliding hers with Topaz's as Neo straddled her.

Topaz had a bashful look on her face as she stared up at the mute. She may have done this many times with Roman, but she still feels slightly embarrassed in these situations. Neo gets off momentarily as she goes to under the bed quickly, reaching for something. Topaz waited confused and patiently until Neo came back with a bundle of rope, giving her a wink. Topaz widened her eyes in surprise before she looked away in a shy tone.

"Try not to tie it...too tight." She said after looking back at her with innocent eyes. Neo nods with her grin as she kneels on the bed, position Topaz to her knees. She placed her hands behind her back as Neo tied them, being gentle as promised, but still made it a bit tight to keep it in place. Topaz gulped slightly as she sat there completely still, letting Neo tie the rope around her body. As she finished, Neo puts her weapon, in umbrella form as she placed it between her arms and back, keeping Topaz up straight as she was to her side. Neo looked into Topaz's eyes as she moved her hands over her chest, pinching one of her erect nipples, showing who is in charge. Topaz hissed at first, then let out a small moan in pleasure. Her hand got off her chest as it slowly trailed her abdomen. This is Neo's usual way of having slow fun with her sexual adventures with Roman's little friend.

Topaz was breathing hard with slight anticipation as her eyes followed Neo's hand as it got closer to her skirt. She let out a tiny "Eep" when Neo's hand went under her skirt and teased her panties that were slowly getting wet, signifying her arousal. Neo was getting turned on herself as she gritted her teeth happily at the sight of Topaz's flushed expression.

"N-Neo." Topaz quietly said with a stutter. "Y-your expression is...k-kinda scary." Neo waved at her, indicating its fine, but also made a few hand signs saying she can get a bit carried away with arousal. "O-ok...just...don't go too crazy." She the looked away to hide her embarrassed look. "Only Roman is allowed to do that…" She whispered with a growing blush. She replied with a wink as she went back to teasing her clit, getting wetter by the second. Once about two minutes of teasing has passed, Neo thought she had enough of it, so she reached into her panties and started to stroke Topaz's twat at a normal pace. She was off guard, causing her to gasp loudly, her mouth gaped as she continued to motion, Neo stealing her lips again as she was dazed by the sudden stroking, probing her tongue in once again.

Topaz moaned loudly behind their kiss as she squirmed in place from the pleasing. Neo smiled behind it as she had full control of the situation, switching up her pace to slow, yet hard strokes, to fast and light strokes to keep things entertaining for her and her partner. Topaz was blushing and panting heavily at the pleasure, while bucking her hips in rhythm with Neo's hand. Once they needed to breath from the kissing, they would pull back, taking in a couple of breaths, then go right back to it as Neo started to actually penetrate Topaz with two fingers. Topaz moaned even louder behind their kiss as she bucked her hips again in rhythm. When Topaz was just about to reach her climax, the door opens as she looks to her side quickly. Roman takes off his hat as he smugly smirked.

"Well… I guess I deserve that after doing it to you, Neo. We even?" Roman asked casually, placing his hat on the rack as he took off his white coat. Neo thumbs up as she pulls back from the kiss, letting Topaz moan out.

" _R-Roman~!_ " Topaz moaned out with a blushing, wanting innocent look. He walked over to the bed as Neo stopped her stroking, much to Topaz's dismay. Neo turned Topaz to face Roman, as she cupped her breasts again, making it presentable for Roman like it was a present for him to _open_ up. Roman grinned down at her as he cupped her chin, much to her pleasure. He then leaned down and kissed her gently, Topaz kissing back as well. Neo passed the time by kneading Topaz's small, yet supple chest, mushing them together and pinching the nipples to the added pleasure. Topaz felt like she was in heaven with the pleasure she was getting from Neo who was playing with her perky chest, and Roman who kept kissing her gently. Roman stopped kissing after a moment to has both his hands reach down and grip her ass over the skirt, kneading it while he looked into her eyes.

" _Roman, please, do me._ " Topaz begged in her innocent tone.

"Well...if I am allowed to gag you as per usual." Roman cooed as he picked her up and laid her on her back. Topaz looked away with a shy look before she looked back at him with a half lidded look.

" _Yes, just please, f...fuck me~._ " Topaz stuttered out, not at all use to herself swearing. Roman pulled out a scarf from his pocket as he cleave gagged her, tightening it a tad bit harshly. He started to unbuckle his pants, his hand on her neck so she can look into his eyes when he starts to ravish her. Neo sat back with a seductive grin and crossed arms as she watched Roman remove Topaz's panties quickly and toss them to the side, landing on the ground as he slowly rubbed himself at her vaginal hole.

"You always look cute with a gag on...I know it turns you on for someone like me to ravage you, pumpkin." Roman said lewdly, whispering to her ear as he lined his cock up. Topaz blushed heavily again as she moaned behind her gag, pushing her hips forward to attempt to push him inside her. With one fluid motion, he pushed inside her and started off at a slow pace, his hands holding onto her shoulders to push her deeper. "You'll be my little slut for your entire life, I hope you understand that." his thrusts got more harder as he hissed in pleasure. " You are my cumdumpster, a pleasure toy for me to relish and enjoy." he continued his sex talk to Topaz as he made deep thrusts. For some reason, all this dirty talk seems to only get her even more turned on.

Neo at this point couldn't help herself when she started to vigorously stroke her own pussy as she watched. Topaz was moaning loudly behind her cleave gag as she stared up at Roman with loving eyes. Roman was in bliss every time he has his fun when Topaz arrives. Yet, he can't help but to have some feelings towards her the more she comes. He caressed her cheek with affection and love as he used the other hand to grope her chest.

"I hope your ready for it, Topaz...I've been waiting for a long time to do this again." Roman said, grunting in pleasure as he rested his hands on her chest. Topaz nodded in agreement as she kept moaning in pure bliss and pleasure. "gh..getting close…" Topaz had her eyes shut tight as she felt her own orgasm approaching quickly. After a few more thrusts he pushed forward as he groaned, shooting his big load into Topaz. She moaned loudly behind her gag as she came on his abdomen, her eyes went wide eyed for a moment before her eyes went half lidded and she started to pant lightly behind her gag.

Roman pulled out as he looked to see Neo vigorously trying to release her own orgasm. She was too dazed to notice Roman walking towards her with a smug grin. He pulled the hand away from her pussy, much to her surprise, even more as he turned her to her stomach and cuffed her hands together behind her back. Neo turned her head to glare at him as he started to remove her pink and brown underwear. Her rear was defined greatly for him to look at. He rubbed his hand on it, giving it a smack to watch it jiggle. Neo made a small gasp with widen eyes as she laid there for him to pleasure. He started to enjoy himself as he rubbed his cock between her ass and vagina slowly, gripping her rear firmly.

"I guess it's your turn now." Roman chuckled as he pressed the head into her gently. "Consider this as another way to say sorry for forgetting to include you." Neo made panting noises as she was getting teased pushing back towards his appendage desperately. Roman just continued to tease the mute for a few more seconds before he plunged himself into her. She gasped again giving a small quiet moan, shaking her rear, signalling for him to ram her again. Roman obliged her wish by thrusting into her roughly, smacking her ass as well leaving a red handprint. She made small moans every time she got piledrived, getting rocketed forward she had a half lidded expression.

"I never thought I would be doing this with you, you know that?" Roman said with a grunt. "Then again, I never thought I would've been able to have fun with Topaz here." He gestured towards the still tied up gagged form of Topaz who was panting slightly. Neo turned her head to look at Roman as she gave a seductive wink pushing back within his thrusts. "Heh, right, shutting up." He thrusted harder into her while gripping her waist to pull her into each one. He noticed that she had her tongue out, and guessed her eyes are rolled up to the back of her head, enjoying the roughness from her partner in crime. He enjoyed this immensely as he continued his rough thrusts into her, knowing if she had a voice, she'd probably be screaming his name. Neo made a slightly louder moan as she came onto Roman.

"Short fuse, honey?" He asked teasingly as Neo collapsed on the bed with a pleasured, satisfied look on her face. He chuckled a bit in amusement before he pulled out of her, making her shiver. He was about to stand up for a moment before he felt something warm and wet envelope his dick. Topaz had got out of her tired state and crawled over to him and started to give him a blowjob. Roman was slightly surprised, but didn't object since he didn't get to cum after Neo did. Topaz was doing a nice job in his opinion as she licked and sucked him off with a blissful look. Though he has no idea how she got the gag off, guess it didn't really matter. He gripped her hair and trusted in her mouth.

Topaz didn't object to this as she just sucked harder on his cock, feeling him get closer to his orgasm once again. He wanted to show who was in charge as he thrusted deep, taking control of the situation. He felt himself get closer to his orgasm, and was now thrusting more quickly while Topaz enjoyed him taking control. He finally shot his load down her throat after about three minutes, she drank every last drop without hesitation. He pulled out of her mouth, an audible pop sound was heard after his dick left her mouth.

Roman sat back down on the bed with a pleased grin, when his hand felt something soft. He looked down and saw the scarf he used to gag Topaz, she apparently chewed it out of her mouth. He was honestly surprised by this, but eternally shrugged knowing who she was the daughter of. He looked over at said girl who was now cutting the rope off of her. After she was freed from her bound, she placed Neo's parasol down and crawled over to Roman's side till she was able to lean on him with a smile on her face. He was caught off guard and went stiff by what she said next.

"I love you, Roman." Topaz said while nuzzling on his shoulder. He doesn't know what to really say about that. The question in his mind was "does he love her back?" He knew he couldn't let Cinder find out about this, he made sure that the members of the White Fang that were here now didn't speak a word about this, especially to either Adam or Cinder. He stayed still for about thirty seconds before he placed an arm around Topaz. She sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't care if he had to fight Cinder or Adam together, he would make sure nothing would hurt his friend.


	20. Novice Maidan

_**(N.C. To Fanfic Story)**_

 **Fem** **-Jaune(Joane) x Anthony**

 **Classroom**

Anthony is seen writing on the chalkboard as he started to explain the fundamentals of a sniper rifle. A student raised his hand.

"Can you use a sniper without a scope on it?"

"Well you can but…" he then shrugs as he smirks at the kid. "You better be one hell of a shot, otherwise you just gave your position away." he looks at Ruby. "Ms, Rose, how often do you hit your shots with and without a scope?"

"Uh, only when they're close enough is when I don't need the scope." Ruby answered with a shrug.

"What would you define as close enough?"

Ruby took her time to ponder this, thinking about her answer. "I'd say ten to twenty feet."

"So you'd have to have a pretty accurate shot. Most due to the fact that 20 feet is still quite a lot for any gun, unless you use a scope to make it more of an accurate shot." he continues his lecture as it pans to a young teen blonde girl. Her name was Joane Arc, leader of team JNPR.

She had blonde hair that was short. She was short compared to most of her team, just an inch shorter than Pyrrha at most. She had sky blue eyes, and pale skin. She was currently looking over the notes she wrote down, but was having difficulty understanding most of it. She only knew how to "fight" with a sword, but when it came to guns, she was absolutely terrible. Hence why she was having trouble in this class. The only good thing in her opinion about this, was that she got to see her crush, Professor Anthony. She sometimes how she managed to have a crush on on a professor of all people. It can probably be about his slender, yet toned body, his yellow eyes, hell, maybe the outfit. She knew people would laugh at her if they found out about this, finding kind of funny about a student having a crush on a teacher. Though to be fair, even the girls around her call him "handsome" though she doesn't know if those are just jokes or not. For now, she is just daydreaming whole her eyes were fixated on Anthony the entire time.

"Joane." She heard someone call her name, but she didn't seem to respond. Her mind was thinking about nothing but Professor Anthony at the moment.

"Joane." Someone nudged her side, still nothing but her daydreaming look. She was suddenly back into reality as she felt a gentle, yet firm nudge from her friend Pyrrha. "Joane? You alright?" Joane looked at her partner with a small nervous smile.

"O-of course, why wouldn't I be?" She asked with a small chuckle. Weiss, who was on the opposite side, leaned over with a small annoyed look.

"Cause Professor Anthony has been calling you twice now." She whispered with an annoyed tone. She looked to see Anthony with an raised eyebrow and smile.

"You alright there, hun?" he asked with a light chuckle. "looked like you were trying to transfer to a different planet." most of the students laughed lightly as Joane embarrassingly scratched her head. "Anyways, as I was gonna ask. Does wind affect the trajectory of a bullet?"

"Uh….No?" Joane answered with a meek tone.

"Oh if only sniper users had it that easy; simply shoot and your done." he then looked at Joane. "Sadly yes, they do have a big part in aiming a sniper rifle." she looked a bit sad she got it wrong. "Hey, it's alright, there are probably a few people who wouldn't have gotten it right either." he looks at Cardin as he says that. Said person looked away with a shrug. The lesson so far was fun with Anthony until the bell rang, to which he got it right every time. Everyone started to leave as Joane was still sitting there, getting her stuff organized. She looked up to see Anthony just erasing the board and putting new lesson on. She stared at him with a dreamy look. As soon as he was done writing, he started to turn around towards his desk, causing her to quickly look away, grab her stuff, and exit quickly. She always has the final day in Anthony's class and would sometimes, though she doesn't want to think how creepy it is, "stalk" him.

She would have to watch her step every time, she can't attempt to count the many times she was almost caught by him. Currently she hid behind a locker as Anthony walked out of the door and locked his classroom. She does know he lives in a decently sized house with his brother, but Professor Rodriguez is usually gone out doing something else at night. She had a certain pattern to when she followed him. Hide behind a locker, wait for him to turn a corner, then follow. When it comes to going to where his home is, most likely hiding in alleyways and behind thick poles. She followed him for almost two hours until they finally made it to his house. So far he hasn't notice her, much to her relief. His house was actually quite nice with its pure white color with black lines on the edges. She would compare it to a haunted house if she really wanted to describe in more detail, except it wasn't so scary as she thought it was. The way it looks, it must be nice inside too. His windows are tinted so you never really know what is going on in there, though you can see dark figures moving around in there. She was about to leave for the day until she stopped quickly. For some reason, she felt like she wanted to see him a bit more. Usually she stops at his house but… for some unknown reason, something is telling her to get closer.

Slowly and hesitantly, she walked over to his house and stopped in front of his staircase. She gulped as she stood and looked at her house for nearly a minute, but soon realizes something about the door: It was slightly opened. She stared at it for a few seconds, wondering why it was like this. She would probably see this as a bad deal, but it's Professor Anthony right? He won't hurt her if she just...took a quick peek. She knows it's wrong to spy on others, but her instincts and supposed love for the professor couldn't resist. She took deep breaths before she leaned in to peek through the small opening. She heard nothing for a moment, assuming Anthony is asleep since the sun is down. Suddenly the door opened as she was aggressively pulled into the house. She had no time to react as she fell to the ground, hitting her head on the floor as she was dazed, not noticing she was getting her arms tied behind her back, and a blindfold quickly put over her eyes. Her vision was blacked out before she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

 **[An hour later]**

She groggily opened her eyes, only to be met by darkness. She mumbled a bit and noticed that her mouth was concealed by something rubber. She tried to move, but her arms were tied behind her back as more rope was on her body, and tied to her ankles. She felt cold wind hit her body as it took her a moment to register that she had no clothes on...other than her underwear. Finally, she noticed that she was on her knees and felt soft cloth below her and a mattress, assumingly a bed. She widen her eyes in fear before she squirmed around to try and free herself. She froze when she heard the door open and close quickly. She heard some footsteps as it grew closer to her with each step before stopping to which she assumed was near her face. A hand went under her chin and her head was pulled, probably to look at her face, what scared her the most was that she couldn't see his face due to the blindfold.

"Such a pretty face close up." a male voice said, sounding a bit gruff...and a bit familiar. She was hoping it was the person she knew, and not some creepy burglar who broke in. "Heh, you don't seem too happy to hear my voice, hun." She knew that voice somewhere, but she still couldn't lay a finger on it. He stopped cupping her chin as his hand trailed down to her shoulder and slowly moved it along her back. It felt smooth to say the least, and it unconsciously made her shake from the feeling of it trailing her smooth pale skin. Her face warmed up, indicating her blushing from the touch.

"You know it's funny...never thought you had a crush, love." the man teased as his hand trailed to her thigh. She gave a small muffled protest as she turned her head away in a shy fashion. "Still don't know who I am? Shame." he his hand stops as he groped her rear firmly. She was on the slim side when it came to her body, she wasn't busty like her other friends like Yang, Pyrrha, or Blake, but she was more slim like Weiss. Though they were almost the same size as Ruby's if she wanted to compare. The man reached over and cupped one of her breasts, something happening to her for the first time. She moaned out softly behind the gag, her body twitching slightly from the touch. Much like her body, she wasn't that big, in comparison she was just a little bit smaller than Ruby, but bigger than Weiss. He gently fondled her boob, moving it in a circle, taking his sweet time as he enjoyed her body. From what he can tell from her moans, her breasts were really sensitive. After a moment he stopped for a moment, much to Joanes confusion until she heard metal rattling behind her. She instantly tensed up from the small sound, hoping it wasn't anything dangerous.

'Please don't be a torture device!' She prayed/begged in her mind as she shook just a bit. The rattling stop, then the sound of cloth hits the ground. She looked behind her, despite being blindfolded as she heard him get on the bed. 'Okay, not a torture device?' she was surprised by the next part as he pulled down her underwear swiftly off of her. She let out a small sound of protest as she attempted to cover herself with her legs, but couldn't do well when they are bounded by rope. He spanked her rear in response to her small protest.

"MMPH!" Joane yelped out in pain from the spank, her butt feeling a slight sting on it. The next thing she felt was the man mounting her as his hands gripped her hips tightly. She felt herself shivering again as she tried to cross her legs one more time, but alas, futile it was. She could feel his long appendage rub against her virgin flower and ass cheeks, giving it another smack.

'I-is that h-his…' She thought nervously after she flinched from the spank, her face blushing brighter as she let out a tiny gasp from the feeling. He stopped his rubbing as he lined up. She went tense for a moment, then he spoke.

"This cowboy is gonna give you a good ride, hun" he spoke aid as he pushed himself into her, at the same time, she finally realized who it was. Her eyes went wide, not just because she found out it was her crush, Professor Anthony, but also from his dick that penetrated her. "Heh. A tight one I caught today…" he started pushing in slow, thrusting gently as he groped her ass firmly. Joane moaned in pleasure as he kept his slow, gentle thrusts. She never expected this to happen, sure she has fantasizes about it a dozen times, but she never expected for it to all become a reality. He reached her barrier as he continued his small thrusts.

"Hm...I wonder if you want me to take this virginity from you. Your body sure wants it to." Anthony said as he noticed how wet she was. Joane froze when he did reach her barrier, having mixed feelings about this. One hand, it was always painful from what she has heard from her older sisters, the other hand she was with her crush that she did trust. His thrusts would touch her barrier as his hand reached to grope her breast again, taking his sweet time. She knew her answer. She turned her head to the side, nodding for him to take her maidenhead. Anthony smirked as he aggressively pushed passed her barrier, though instead of pain, due to his thrusts from before, it made it ten times pleasurable.

"Mmmmphhh!" Joane moaned out blissfully as she felt his dick bury itself into her warm cavern. He let it sit for a moment before he started to do long, yet firm pushes as he gripped her hips again. She moaned with every thrust he did, each one getting slightly louder as she laid there while he fucked her. He would sometimes pull her into his thrusts, or give her rear a spank once in awhile, though it wasn't really pain this time. She loved every second of it, her moans were proof of that as she drooled slightly behind the gag. She felt the professor pull her hair back gently as he leaned in and whispered into her ear while still drilling inside of her.

"You are officially my slave, ms. Arc. You will refer to me as master for now on, and you will be serving only to please me, understood, slut?" he asked with authority. She stopped moaning for a bit as she processed that. She didn't have much to say, but her mind was currently a buzz at the moment. So all she did was nod quickly with a submissive moan. "Marvelous." he said with a smirk as he placed her back down on her stomach as he started to have full control of her body, thrusting harder each time. She moaned louder than before, her body rocking with each thrust as her mind went blank, feeling nothing but the pleasure. He stopped for a moment as he flipped her over to her back and lifted a leg over his shoulder, getting a good view of her breasts bouncing from his force. Her moans couldn't get any louder as she laid there, enjoying him taking control of the situation. He took the blindfold off as he let's go of her leg and places his hands on on her chest once again, taking off the bra so he could pinch the nipples.

"Is the slut ready for her masters load?" he asked her, getting into overdrive. Joane nodded her head quickly as her eyes were half lidded from the pleasure, her own orgasm approaching quickly. He leaned in as his face was close to hers, staring into her eyes so she knows who is in charge. She understood the small message, moaning with her half lidded stare.

He couldn't resist as he also pulled off the gag on her, still looking into her eyes. She took this opportunity to place her lips on his with a small moan. He probed his tongue in first as he was being the aggressor of the kiss, moving it along her teeth, then her tongue. She didn't object or show resistance as she allowed him to dominate her mouth. After about a minute of skin touching, he finally grunted behind the kiss and unleashed his thick, powerful load. She shivered slightly as she squirted at the same time, her moans turning into quite, quick pants. He pulled her up to her knees as both ruthlessly kissed. Before Anthony pulled back and placed her on her stomach in front of her. She looked forward to see his cum coated dick in front of her.

"Suck it clean, Arc." he demanded. She nodded slightly before she enveloped his entire length into her mouth, moving her head back and forth sucking on it. As she was working, she felt something around her neck as she looked down, and it seems to be a collar of some sort. "You belong to me now." he gripped her hair as he pushed into her mouth. She gagged loudly before she got accustomed to it and continued to suck on his dick. "Take it all." after a few more moments of tasting his wonderful cock, he unleashed his second load into her mouth. She attempted to swallow it all, but some spilled out of her mouth as she drank the rest that was in her mouth. He pulled back as he took out a napkin and wiped her face with a towel. "I'll get you trained to take it all in the future. For now…" he pulled her back up up to her knees as he untied her bondings. "I assume you want to eat dinner and sleep with me?" Before Joane could answer, her scroll that was currently on a desk, sounded off. Anthony looked at it it for a moment as he reached over and gave it to Joane, while also giving a wink. Joane blushed for a moment before she shook her head clear and answered the call.

"Hello?"

" _Joane, is that you?"_

"Uh, yeah it's me Pyrrha, what's up?"

" _I was just worried, well, all of us were worried where you were. You didn't exactly tell us where you went."_ Joane looked a bit embarrassed as she chuckled at the worry from her partner.

"It's fine Pyrrha, I just...uh…" She had no idea what to tell her partner. She can't exactly tell her that she just lost her v-card to her crush Professor Anthony, that would be bad. " I just went to uh...get something to eat."

" _At eight thirty at night?"_

"Uh...yeah?"

" _Well, okay, just stay safe, there should be some reasonable priced hotels in Vale, so bedding shouldn't be a problem."_

"Oh that won't be a problem." Joanne said looking over the room she was in. "I got a...good price on the room I'm in."

" _Oh, great! Um...see you tomorrow, Joane."_ Pyrrha hung up on the other side as Joane did a sigh of relief.

"Oh boy, that was close." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Heh, must be troublesome to have over protective teammates." Anthony joked lightly.

"Yeah, but they mean well, especially my partner." Joane said smiling.

"Well, I am assuming you are hungry, so go ahead towards the kitchen, I'll be out there in a moment." Joane nodded before she placed her bra and discarded panties back on, before freezing in place.

"Uh Professor...where are my clothes?"

"Oh, in the wash, noticed they were dirty." he then smirked as he gave Joanes bottom a love tap. She blushed brightly before she slowly walked towards the door.

"O-okay...I'll just be uh...waiting then." She said shyly before she exited out. She was still able to hear him from the inside.

"If you want my opinion, seeing ya in your underwear and a slave collar on makes ya look sexy." he said smoothly. She let out an embarrassed moan as she just sped up her walking. Anthony chuckled as he pulled up his pants. He knew he might get fired for this if they find out, but he knows the secret is in good hands.

 **Authors Note: This is for "guest", I don't care which one. I thank you for the idea for a lemon for Drago, and I'll make it happen sometime in the future, reason why I didn't do now is because I already did a Drago lemon one, I'll still take suggestions, but try to come up with other characters, and me and my Co-Author will think it over. I thank all the other "guests" who posted their opinions, and am not mad about the dislike. To "Ilovemetoo" Just understand that some lemons won't have love in it, like the Drago x Pyrrha one. I respect your review, and am not mad. The next one will be a Drago one, but I don't have a female to partner him up with. I won't do Neo yet, but I will in the future. Again, thanks for your reviews.**

 **Signed: The Draconian God, Drago Dragonheart.**


	21. A Penny for Drago

_**(N.C. To Fanfic Story)**_

 **Drago x Penny**

 **Vale**

"Move it!" Drago growled out in anger and annoyance at a Faunas passerbyer. The Faunas instantly cowered and quickly scrambled to the side, not wanting to know what would happen if he didn't. Drago still growled anyways as he stomped past him, still holding his glare as a certain "girl" with orange hair wearing a pink bow and light beige blouse followed right behind him quickly. She has said nothing to him so far, sometimes says "salutations" to others they pass by. She was allowed a free day from Ironwood, hence why she was hanging out with Drago. Said person, did not have much of a good day from this morning, to almost late afternoon. So far, she hasn't asked a million questions yet, which Drago is hoping for. He didn't want anything else to annoy for today, consider what already has happened. This morning, right as he gets ready to shower, Yang bursts from the other side of the bathroom, slamming the door on his face. And as he tried to shower, it's nothing but cold water. During Port's class, he was twitching unnervingly in complete annoyance at having to listen to another one of his stories about his youth. And during lunch, thanks to Nora, another food fight that he got stuck in this time. He had ended up fighting everyone on his own, in the end, well, let's just say that he could have a monstrous demon clown a run for his money. He thought he would have a normal day outside now, after of course washing himself off, but of course, the universe wanted to screw him over with one last trick: Penny wanting to hang out with him.

No matter what he said, she still insisted on hanging out with him, since she couldn't find her other friend Ruby, who to Drago's knowledge, was in detention along with her team, JNPR, and a few dozen students. Reason why he wasn't in detention, he managed to sneak out before Goodwitch came in, but not after he absolutely dominated every student in the lunchroom who threw something at him. He just eventually gave up on trying to tell Penny to leave, seeing how she didn't want to walk around alone. Which was kind of redundant considering she always had those two guards with her. Then again, they aren't exactly there to talk to her, maybe tell her that she can't do dangerous things like some guardian. His thoughts were cut off after someone almost accidentally knocked him over.

"Watch it!" He almost roared out angrily with a fierce glare at a couple who looked back at him with slightly feared, apologetic looks. Penny looked at Drago confused. Normally he is annoyed by her, but she doesn't pay heed to it. This...seems a little bit different to her, only because he sounds more angry than annoyed.

"S-sorry sir. We didn't mean to-" the male was cut off by Drago growling at him with a threatening look, causing the guy to back away with his friend close by. They then quickly left before anything else bad could happen. Drago still had his threatening look as he gave a small snort and turned to leave. He didn't even get to three feet before yet another person bumps into him, this person being another Faunas, a pig Faunas to be exact, or boar to be precise.

"Oi! I'm walkin' 'ere!" he said annoyed as Drago continued walking till he stopped soon after he was done talking.

"Well watch where you're going!" He said back with a loud growl.

"I'm not the one pushin' people, pal!"

"You're the one who pushed me you overgrown sausage!"

"You want to start name callin' ya lizard reject!?" Drago growled even louder as he stomped his way towards the Faunas with his fists clenched.

"You do not want to get me pissed off pig, I will roast you!"

The faunus snorts. "And what, in front of a crowd? Do it tough guy, we all know you don't have the balls to do it!" Penny meanwhile, was just looking at the two angry individuals with slight worry, noticing people are watching.

"Just watch me!" Drago growled as he raised one of his clawed hands up in a threatening manner. Penny went between them immediately.

"N-now Drago, no need for bloodshed over uh...a silly interaction." Penny tried to defuse the situation before something nasty happens. Drago glared down at her with his claws hand still raised. He then lowed it, only to use it to push her back behind him.

"Stay out of this, you hear me?!" Drago growled in a demanding tone.

"Tch, and you go to be a dick to her, good job pal."

"I will talk to her how I want to!" Drago growled threateningly. "I wouldn't care if it's the damn Atlas general or the damn Headmaster of Beacon, I will talk how I want to anybody, no matter who it is!"

"That attitude gets you hurt, asshole!"

"Not as much as it's gonna hurt you when I dig my claws into your fucking stomach!"

"Dragonheart, please, there doesn't need to be cutting up anyone's stomach over something so little…" Penny tried to stop this feud again.

"Will you just shut up." He growled at her over his shoulder. "I don't need you to patronize me."

"I don't think you used that word correctly…"

"So I'm STUPID now?"

"No! Drago please, I just don't want anyone hurt-!"

"Ok, you just need to shut the fuck up now!" Drago finally snapped at her, his tone was one of extreme anger as he fully turned to face her.

"What did I even…" she asked quietly as Drago put his full attention on her.

"You were doing so well today, keeping that damn mouth shut of yours! It was so nice knowing you could even do that, when all you ever did was TALK TALK AND FUCKING TALK!" Drago shouted near the end. "And every damn time, 'Salutations, Hi friend, hello there'." Drago said mimicking her voice with a mock smile before it turned into a snarling look. "Do you have any Goddamn idea how fucking annoying that is?! How many times I wanted to tear my freaking ears off to just not have to listen to you greet Every. Single. PERSON!"

"I…"

"Don't you dare." Drago growled at her with a fierce glare. "Like I said, you were doing so well keeping that fucking mouth shut during our time, and you decided to ruin it by blabbering like a fucking Bitch! I mean by God even the Grimm would probably be killed just listening to your voice! So do me a favor, and Keep. Your. Fucking. Mouth. SHUT!" Penny's eyes widened as everyone around him went silent. Even the guy Drago was arguing with had a shocked look. Penny did something Drago didn't expect: hold her arm and looked away with saddened eyes. Drago was still panting from his anger rant as he stared down at her, his glare softened a bit, but was still present.

"...Okay...I...guess I'll...get out of your way then…" Penny said quietly as she started to slowly walk away, looking saddened and depressed. Drago said nothing as he watched her walk away, his glare never leaving her as he gave a small snort as a way of saying "Good riddance." he turned to look at the people around him, they all gave a look: shock and slight anger. The pig faunus looked at him before shaking his head and sighing.

"You know, for someone that only had you to hang out with...that was uncalled for." he said calmly, his hands on his hips.

"And why the fuck would you care?" Drago growled in annoyance at the looks.

"Because you just insulted and down talked to the most loneliest girl in Vale...something she didn't need was you implying how worthless she was...prick." he said with a cold glare, Drago being taken aback. Everyone shook their head as they started to walk away, the boar faunus also doing so. Drago stood there, his glare now gone, being replaced with a look of regret. He turned back around, hoping to find Penny to not be far, but saw her nowhere in sight. His eyes scouted the place, but not a sign.

"Penny!" He called out, no luck. He unfurled his wings and took flight, flying above the place to try and find her. "Penny!" He called out once again as he flew in the direction he saw her walk down. He panned around frantically, hoping she wasn't far away. 'Great, where did she go?! I need to find her!' He stopped quickly in the air as he heard slight rummage coming from somewhere. Thank god for Faunas hearing, he listened closely to try and pinpoint the sound. He quickly flew down to the source, in an alleyway. When he landed, he saw the source of the sound was from a fallen trash can. He looked around the area, no sign of Penny here, she must've left.

"Dammit." He muttered as he continued his search. He reached the end of the alleyway, and still no sign of Penny. He growls angrily at himself as he punches the wall. 'Why...why did I say those things to her? I didn't mean to, I was just frustrated.' He perks up when he heard a sniffle. He quickly looked towards the sound, which was inside an abandoned warehouse.

"Please tell me that's her." He hoped as he ran towards the Warehouse with a worried expression. He stopped as he entered it and looked around, not seeing Penny until he noticed a shadow in the distance, it was Penny alright with that hair and bow he remembers too well. She was facing away as she as curled up in a ball and looking down. He felt his heart feel heavier at the sight, making him feel even worse about what he said. With a sigh, he slowly made his way towards her as silently as he could, using his wings to float a bit to lighten his steps. Penny continued to look down, moving her feet around lightly as she stared at them.

"...Penny." Drago said standing next to her, looking down at her with a sorry look. She only turned her head away from him as she said nothing. "Penny please, don't make this anymore difficult." she still says nothing as she looked away a bit more before looking at Drago finally. They stared for what seemed like hours, before Drago sighed and sat down next to her. "Say something, anything at this point." She only stared at him before looking back down.

"...Hi." she said simply, still sounding saddened. Drago simply stared at her now before he looked away with a sigh, placing his face in his hands.

"Penny I'm...I…" He didn't have the right words to form at the moment as he just continued to rest his head in his hands before looking back at her. "Look, I didn't mean to...I was just frustrated and mad."

"...You're always are."

"I...okay, well...that's true...but most of those times I was annoyed...not mad or frustrated like this."

"But what you said was your true feelings about me right?...Is that how you truly feel about me?" that question just made his heart feel even worse.

"I...I…" Drago couldn't even talk now after she asked her question. "I'm sorry…" He muttered out in a low whisper as he looked away with guilty eyes. She looked at Drago, slightly surprised he apologized.

"You...you are sorry?" she asked calmly.

"I didn't mean to say those things to you...so yes." He then turned his gaze back to her. "I'm sorry...for everything I said." she stared at him for a moment before slowly standing up and giving Drago a gentle hug, her arms around his neck. Drago froze from the hug for a brief moment, before he slowly hugged her back, his head resting on her shoulder as he looked a little bit relieved. He didn't know yet, but he unconsciously held her closer to him, his arms tightening around her, but not enough to harm her. They continued this embrace for a minute before Penny pulled back.

"What do you...want to do now?" Penny asked, rubbing her arm a bit. Drago said nothing as he stared at her, looking into her eyes. He started to lean in closer to look closer into them, seeing something odd about them. Penny looked surprised when he leaned in closer, but after thinking back to similar situations she's seen in movies, she leaned forward and placed her lips on his. Drago for his part, was shocked by this, not expecting someone like Penny to do this. He was like this for a second, Penny became worried, thinking she did something wrong until she felt his arms pull her closer to his chest, feeling him kiss back. Penny may have watched movies, but she honestly felt a bit nervous when she was kissing him, for this was her first...her thoughts were cut off when Drago had decided to deepen the kiss, his tongue pressing against her lips, then her teeth, wanting entrance. She was curious to how this would feel as she slowly opened her mouth. She felt his tongue probe the inside of her mouth, running it across her teeth and upper jaw before he played with her tongue with his.

Her face felt warmer than usual, not knowing it meant she was blushing as Drago kept French kissing her. She felt one of his hands move up and down her back, rubbing it gently while his other hand moved behind her head to keep her in place. They kissed for about three minutes before Drago pulled back from her, a string of saliva bridged between them. When he looked at her face, he saw how red it looked, she was blushing as she stared curiously at him. He then saw the position they were in. During their kissing session, he had pulled her onto his lap, making her straddle him. His hands have moved down to her hips, pulling her closer to him. One of his hands moved up to her face and cupped the side of her head, looking down at her with a blank look, but in his eyes, he had a loving look in them. She blushed even more when his hand on her side trailed to her...backside, squeezing it lightly, causing her to unconsciously moan.

Drago seemed to like hearing her moan, so he went further and used his same hand to go underneath her skirt, feeling her smooth skin for the first time. The odd thing about her skin was it felt almost colder than normal, but he pushed that a side as he slightly fumbled around figuring out how to remove her outfit. He managed to take off her old fashion blouse off along with her collar, seeing her now wearing a black bra with a green trim along with a pair of black skin tight shorts with a green line going down both sides. He chuckled in amusement, seeing how her bra matched well with her black and green stockings. Penny was blushing, yet her expression was dumbfounded by this feeling.

"Penny, you look adorable." Drago said with a rare smile she saw.

"Th-thank you...you look...spectacular." she said, looking at his body form. Drago had decided on wearing something else besides his armor, considering it had to be cleaned due to the food fight. He wore an opened leather jacket with three small spikes on the shoulder on both sides, a white shirt underneath, a pair of simple jeans and black sneakers with two spikes at the end of the heels.

He chuckled at her choice of words before he removed his jacket and placed it behind him, now just wearing the white shirt and jeans. "Spectacular? Heh, odd choice but I'll take it." Penny shuffled her feet a little bit as she had no idea what they were gonna do. Drago was her first ever male friend, on the contrary, Ruby being her female friend. Furthermore, there was a substance that...she wasn't familiar with between her legs. Drago noticed it a little bit later due to his senses, to be specific, his heightened sense of smell. His hand went down between her legs, going past her shorts and straight to her underwear that felt damp to him. He notice her face was contorted, not knowing what to feel.

He tilted his head at her for a moment before he started to rub her damp underwear slowly in circles, getting a good feel of her lower regions. Instinctively she placed a hand on his as he continued it, she wasn't trying to stop it, but based on her expression it felt good. He smirked slightly as he used his unoccupied hand to grope her C-cup breast that was concealed by her bra. She gave a sharp gasp before she shivered with quiet moans as Drago pleasured her with his hands. She let out a small surprised tone when Drago made her stand again, her face gaining a blushing look on her curious expression when he pulled down her black shorts, showing her dark green panties that were almost soaked with a strange substance she wasn't familiar with.

"Oh, um...this is embarrassing…" Penny said, thinking she had a little accident, her innocence being shown.

"It's fine Penny, I'm not gonna hurt you." Drago said with a soft smile, his hand moving to her underwear, and slowly pulling it down. When they reached to the bottom of her feet, he threw the damp underwear behind him, landing just next to his jacket. After that was done, he spread her legs a bit to get a good look at her lower lips. It was clean, and wet from him pleasuring her earlier. She only kept her curious look with a blush, like she had mixed emotions. He looked up at her with his smile before he leaned forward and gave her a small lick on her vaginal lips. Penny gasped deeply from the foreign feeling, her blush deepening as she laid her hands on his head to keep herself from falling over. Drago didn't mind as he continued to lick around her folds and occasionally licked her clit while his hands kept her from moving away. Penny finally got her balance as she gave quiet pleasured moans, loving how professional he was at doing it.

Drago went a step further by sticking his tongue into her, licking the inside at her vaginal walls. It had a strange taste to it in his opinion, but he didn't care at the moment, her quiet moans were almost like music to his ears. Penny was feeling pleasure she has never felt before, her legs were shaking, her breathing became ragged, and her moans were getting a little bit louder. She would unconsciously push Drago deeper, not wanting it to end. To her shock, he stopped and pulled away from her, making her whine with a begging tone. She didn't want this new feeling of pleasure to stop, but she was a little surprised when Drago pulled her down and laid her on her back. She then watched him as he stood up a bit on his knees and unbuckled his jeans before he pulled out his harden dick. She tilted her head, wondering what it is and how he will use it. She got her answer when he leaned forward, rubbing the tip of his dick against her wet entrance. She felt a new wave of pleasure when the tip touched her virgin lips, and gave a slow, quiet moan when he rubbed his length and tip against her lips and clit, aiming to please her before he would penetrate her. Her expression fell to a half lidded look as she placed a hand on his big arm, preparing for what is in store.

Drago stared down at her for a few moments before he stopped rubbing his dick against her and started to press in gently and slowly, watching her face contort slightly. Her body shook as he slowly entered her, Drago panting slightly as he penetrated her, feeling her tightness around his dick. He stopped though when he got about a quarter of a way in, confusing her slightly.

"Penny." He said in a serious tone, before his tone shifted into a more softer one. "This...this will hurt, I won't lie, but it'll feel better soon, okay?" Penny looked at him for a little bit until she nodded, indicating she trusted him. He smiled down at her before he fully thrusted into her, their hips colliding against each other, burying his entire length into her with a small inaudible growl. Penny on her part gasped once again loudly before she shivered and moaned from the feeling of his cock filling her up. Drago stayed motionless for a while before he started to move in and out of her at a slow pace, his hand that wasn't being held by her moved up to her chest, lifting the bra up to show her bare breasts to him as he fucked her. He watched them bounce slightly as he went to grope one firmly. Penny was moaning loudly at the pleasure, her breathing became shaky, and her gasps were sometimes hitched in her throat.

"This is... _Ahh~..._ I-incredible!" She moaned out while her legs wrapped around his waist, Drago smirked down at her as he played and fondled with her breasts.

"I'm glad you like it." He groaned out as his thrusts became harder and faster, their hips slapping against each other as he stared at her once again. "Penny, I...I love you." He groaned out again as he placed his hand on her cheek lovingly to stare into her emerald green eyes. She froze for a moment. He loves her? Her surprised expression changed to a happy one soon after.

"I...I love you..I love you too!" she said with some excitement as she pushed up at his thrusts. She surprised him when she flipped them over, Penny being on top instead. "I hope you don't mind if I give you a "ride" as most movies say."

"I would be asking what movies you were watching...but I don't care at the moment." Drago said smirking as he placed his hands on her hips as she bounced up and down on his lap.

After a few moans she giggled. "This is way more fun than watching!" Drago loved it when he saw saw her innocence. It was almost like Ruby, but at least she knew about some of this stuff...he thinks she does. Drago internally shrugged as he thrusted up into her as she bounced, listening to her moans as they enjoyed each other's warmth. Her tongue was out with a half lidded expression as she continued her motion, her pussy pulling on his appendage each time she moved upwards. Drago moved his hands up to grope her breasts since watching them bounce was just too tempting not to. He felt her vaginal walls getting tighter around his dick, fully aware of what that meant. He himself was close too, so he sat up to hug her closer to his body and thrust at his maximum. She cooed from the sudden movement, her face close to his as they went into a kiss. Their tongues were dancing with each other, Drago taking the lead as Penny followed behind. Their orgasms were almost at their peak as they kissed, Penny wrapped her arms around Drago's neck as his arms wrapped around her waist, both not wanting to let each other go. Penny would grind herself on Drago to get deeper so they could orgasm together and quickly. Drago would grip her waist and pull her into each thrust as he made a small inaudible growl behind their kiss.

After about two minutes of this, Drago thrusted as deep as he could inside of her before he unloaded finally into her, Penny at the same time had her own orgasm that made her shiver from the sheer pleasure. After they were done, they stayed in position, both panting heavily as both pulled back from the kiss. Drago still had his hands on her waist as he stared into her eyes, they seemed to flicker for a moment, almost like a shutter end camera. As soon as she blinked, they were back to normal, the flicker only happened for a split second. He was confused at this, but shrugged it off as he lifted her off his lap and sat her down next to him, placing a wing over her like a blanket. Penny snuggled with Drago as he laid next to her, having a sweet smile on her face. Drago smiled down at her, something that almost never happens, but a sight to see for someone like her.

"How was that Penny, was that a good way for me saying sorry to you?" Drago asked with a small smirk.

"Yep! I gracefully accept the apology." Penny said with a small nod. Drago nodded at her answer before looking a bit serious.

"Penny, I need you to do one thing now." He said as he looked away for a second, and back at her. "Don't tell Ironwood, alright? I'm not exactly on good terms with him at the moment." Penny was confused at the request, but knowing Drago, he was probably right about that.

"As you wish." She leaned on his arm with a large smile. "Boyfriend." Drago eternally laughed when in reality he rolled his eyes at her as they stayed together and cuddled for a while.


	22. Poolside Fun

_**(N.C. To Fanfic Story)**_

 **Drako x Emerald**

 **School Swimming Pool**

It was always a good time for a swim, especially at night where no one was around to see you. That's what was going on for our illusionist of Beacon, Emerald Sustrai. There were times where she had to do something for Cinder, and there were times of relaxation. Not to mention her comfortable swimsuit she just recently bought. I was a dark green bra that showed a nice cleavage, while the lower part did show her rear greatly as well. She swims carelessly as she kicked the water lightly, and would sometimes swim backwards, feeling the water carry her around. She was lucky to have a night off, not having to listen to Mercury's flirting on her, or his "stories" about the different girls he picks up. She obviously didn't care about it, she just found him to be an annoying bastard in her opinion. Why Cinder wanted him to come along is beyond her, but she guessed he has his benefits.

She vaguely heard the sound of someone saying "Wow" in a quiet, fascinated tone. She peeked over to her side, seeing Drako standing their, watching her swim. He hadn't noticed that she saw him, so he continued to watch her with fascinated eyes. She'll admit, it's been awhile since a male had his eye sights on her. Mostly because she was never interested in anyone, but she did see Dragonheart cute and dare she say handsome. She smiled as she decided to have some fun with him, pretending to not see him as she continued to swim, slowly going towards his direction.

Drako was staring at the dark skinned beauty in the water, watching her every move, loving the swimsuit Emerald was wearing. He watched her go underwater and didn't come up for nearly 5 minutes, and still haven't come up soon after. She finally came back up as she leaned on the ledge, looking right at Drako.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked with a half lidded expression. Drako blushed as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Well I-uh…." He looked away with a nervous chuckle.

"You look cute when you seem flustered like that." Emerald said seductively, getting out of the water as she faced him, her arms under her chest as she squeezed, making her cleavage more visible to Drako. He blushed brighter from the sight, sweating a bit nervously. He walked backwards a bit as she looked at him seductively. "What? Am I not pretty enough?" she teased at him, playing hard to get.

"N-no it's just, you're still in your...um." He gestured to the swimming suit she still wore, and she was still wet from the water.

"I just bought it today, you like it?" she got closer to him, her cleavage still present to him. He tried to look away, but her sheer beauty kept his eyesight on her and sometimes on her cleavage. "Maybe one day you can get some of this, hm?" she said as she flicked his chin before turning around, swaying in a seductive manner. Drako stared at her swaying figure, his eyes never leaving her before he quickly sped up after her. She was near the door to the girls bathroom until she felt hands wrap around her, groping her left tit as she gave a moan in surprise. Before she could say anything, a hand covered her mouth as she was dragged into the bathroom, the door closing almost as Drako and Emerald enter.

When they were inside now, Drako didn't waste time as he started to grope Emerald's breasts while licking her neck with a half lidded gaze. Emerald would moan behind his hand as she squirmed from the sudden pleasure, already loving the interaction he was giving her. To be honest, she didn't expect this to happen. She wanted to just tease and flirt with him, even though she was not good at it compared to how Cinder does it. The hand that was groping her breast pulled down her swimsuit bra, making her C-cups bounce, immediately pinching the nipples as he firmly grabbed her breast. She gasped loudly and sharply before she started to moan lightly as Drako pleasured her with a small smile.

"From what I can tell, this is your first interaction with a male, right?" Drako asked as pulled her in closer, the hand covering her mouth going to her chest, while the one that was currently on it went down to her rear, giving it a firm squeeze. She herself blushed now, and indicating that he was right, but due to her dark skin tone, it wasn't noticeable. Drako pushed her body against the wall gently, making her bend over for him as he trailed his hands on her hips. She looked over her shoulder shyly as Drako admired her slim figure, pulling down her lower part of the swimsuit, revealing her ass completely exposed to him. He groped it firmly as he leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"I am gonna enjoy this immensely." he said lewdly, licking her ear slowly, then nibbled on it. She hitched a moan as he reached over with a hand, groping both her breasts with one hand, motioning around each one, giving each a firm squeeze, his other hand trailing her thigh. Suddenly, Drako appeared bigger to her as he continued to motion, shivering surprisingly in excitement as his smooth hand trailed her thigh. Drako's hand that was trailing motioned over her rear, giving it a firm smack on her firm, yet squishy ass.

'How is he so good?' Emerald thought in her mind, while on the outside she was moaning and gasping with pleasure. After he pleasured her chest for another minute, he stopped as he started to take off his shorts, letting his dick come free. He used both hands to spread her ass cheeks as he rubbed his appendage between them.

"Ah!" She gasped out at the feeling of his dick against her. She shivered with a moan as she took in the pleasure. Drako grinned as he rubbed his cock through her vagina one more time before lining up, the head entering first. He groaned quietly to her tightness as he pushed into her. He gripped her hips tightly as she almost howled in pleasure from his aggressiveness. She cooed as she pushed back towards his pelvis as he was adjusting to her warmth and tightness. On response, he rubbed his hand on her ass cheek and smacked it firmly. Emerald was a virgin yes, but her hymen was nonexistent due to her small acrobatic skills, she still remembered the small pain when it teared. So it was a little bit surprising for Drako when he found no barrier blocking him, but pushed that aside as he continued to enter her until their hips made contact. He started off with slow hard thrusts that made wet slaps as his hips collided with hers, a hand groping her breast, pinching the nipple while the other hand rested on her soft but cheek. Her moans would get louder to his thrusts as she would get slightly pushed forward. She would get needy and push back against Drako, wanting him to continue his dominance.

She never expected this to happen, she just thought it was gonna be a simple swim night, and when he arrived, she didn't expect him to come here and fuck her. Though at this point...she is kind of glad he was here to do that. Maybe her teasing setted him off? He is a faunus after all and sexual interaction can activate a...primal reaction. She looked back at him with lust as he jackhammered into her, getting faster with each hard thrust. Drako seemed to like the expression she was making as he gripped her tightly, going even harder and faster than last time.

" _Drako~! Ohhhh~..."_ she called him out, her tongue slightly sticking out. Drako leaned forward and started to lay small kisses and bites around her shoulder and neck. He then spun her around and pinned her back to the wall, one of her legs wrapped around his waist as he went back to thrusting hard into her. She gave a cute look as she went to kiss him, her tongue still out due to the pleasure getting to her. Drako leaned forward and accepted her kiss, their tongues wrestling with each other. She let her other leg come up and wrap around him, not wanting him to pull out, her tongue getting dominated as badly as her she was. Emerald couldn't take anymore as she moaned loudly into the kiss and came into his lap. This didn't stop Drako as he kept his pace, despite how exhausted she was. She rested her arms over his shoulders limply, allowing him to take control of her worn out body. Drako leaned once again forward and gave her a bite on her shoulder, not enough to bleed, but more of pleasure.

All she can do is moan as Drako continued his onslaught. Enough to where she squirted a second time. She felt him twitch inside her, knowing he was starting to get close finally. once he started to grunt, emerald leaned in and stole his lips again. She has never felt this way towards anyone before, and she was loving every second of it. Maybe she has found her true special someone. Then something hits her...about why she was at Beacon, to do a plan to benefit Cinder and their organization. Her train of thought was immediately thrown off course when Drako pushed forward and finally came into her. She hitched a moan as both slowly pulled back from the kiss as they stared at each other with one specific word: love.

"Hope I entertained you well." Drake said with a smile.

"Well...not how I pictured my first time but...it doesn't really matter now." Emerald replied with a satisfied look. Drako chuckled a bit before he pulled out of her, making her shiver slightly before she was picked up bridal style.

"I'm sure you don't mind if I help clean you right?" He asked with a grin and small wink. Emerald once again blushed before she smiled at him seductively again.

"No, I don't mind." She said before Drako carried her to the showers, a few seconds later, slight moaning sounds could be heard if you were outside the girl's changing room.


	23. A Cowboy's Rodeo

_**(N.C. To Fanfic story)**_

 **Teen Anthony x RWBY**

 **Port's classroom**

Professor Port's class; the most basic and boring class to ever be seen from anyone. Well, to someone like Anthony at least. Granted the guy has a lot of charismatic moments and enthusiasm, but he just speaks about his damn village all the time he can put anyone practically to sleep. Anthony sat there on the left side on the bottom row, his yellow eyes staring at the professor as he had a small tan colored skin with short brown hair and a brown stetson; who refuses to take it off even if it isn't in uniform. He wore a long brown trench coat with a red vest, combat jeans, and combat boots. He mostly just stared with a blank expression as Port rambled, unaware with the four girls around him, Team RWBY, staring at him. Ruby and Weiss on his left, and Yang and Blake on the right. Anthony's only movement was taking his pencil and spinning it in between his first two fingers. Team RWBY don't know him all too much, for he just arrived here only a few weeks ago, and yet they feel strange when they are near him. Whenever they interact with him, he always speak in a nice and kind southern accent, and his body wasn't that bad to look at either once you see through his clothing. He always seems to be the quiet type, even if he hangs around team JNPR and RWBY and is only just a freelancer; someone who fights alone with no teammates.

He did have his brother, Rodriguez, but he was an assistant to some of the teachers. They even had a new one who trained students in different forms of combat, Professor Dragonheart. He and Anthony don't really get along, but it doesn't really affect how the days go.

"And that's how I beat the Ursa with nothing but a toothpick and my sheer will power." Port concluded his story. It was dead silent as Anthony setted down his pencil and just gave a half lidded blank look at Port, leaning back. Team RWBY continued to glance at him whenever they got the chance.

"Wasn't the last story with a fork?" Anthony asked, a furrowed eyebrow at how every story coincidently sounded exactly the same. Not to mention he had some snark in his tone, causing some students to chuckle.

"That was against a Beowulf, young lad." Port said crossing his arms.

"Oh sorry, it was a _different_ grimm, got it." the fact his snark was noticeable, it just made more students laugh. Even Port himself chuckled quietly before clearing his throat.

"Well that is all that we have for class, remember to stay vigilant, or you might end up on Professor Dragonheart's list." Port warned the last part with a semi-serious and ominous tone. Most of the students gulp as they started to drop some sweat. Anthony just rolled his eyes. He isn't scared of a big faunus reptile who has such absurd beliefs. The four girls around him, mostly Yang, who had the "honors" of spending detention with him ended up with a bunch of bruises, and were promptly scared of him. He made Goodwitch seem like a safe haven when he does his teachings or detentions. Why Ozpin allows him to do this is beyond Skullrox, but he can see why he is a great professor.

The bell rang a second later, indicating class has ended. On the way out, some students could see some other higher year students being escorted to the infirmary by their friends, one of them happened to be team leader Coco who had her glasses broken on her head, and what looked like a small cut on her face. She was being assisted by her one of her teammates, Yatsuhashi, who himself had a few bruises and his overly large sword almost appeared to be cracked down to the hilt.

Anthony was in front as Team RWBY were literally behind him. The cowboy scratches his head as he sighs. "I'm not sure what the hell you guys did to piss him off…"

"Never, ever bring up anything about his family." Coco replied back automatically. "Especially anything about his brother...who ever that is."

"Duly noted." Anthony then saw that Cardin was last to exit out and oh boy, he had the _worst_ of it from his point of view. Cardin had dried up blood on his nose, a black swollen eye, his armor almost seemed melted, and he was currently cradling one of his arms that was in a makeshift arm cast. Team RWBY winced at the aftermath as Anthony stared at him, then to Yatsuhashi.

"...He decided to make a joke about it." Yatsuhashi said shaking his head. Anthony makes a "tch" sound, pretty much his way of calling Cardin a "dumbass."

"Well, I guess I'll be off to the cafeteria then, before Professor Dragonheart decides to "put me in detention for loitering." he said sarcastically before heading down the hall. Coco and Yatusashi nodded as they walked passed Team RWBY, who were all giving...interesting looks.

All of them were staring at Anthony's retreating form with small blushes on their faces. Ruby had more of the shy approach when she has feelings towards someone. For example, she would glance away when Anthony looked back at her after she would stare at him for more than a few seconds and blush widely.

Yang was kind of like the opposite compared to Ruby. She did have some shy moments, but she wasn't afraid to flirt with him without hesitation. This makes it great for Anthony would do a counter flirt, which was always fun to do with him.

Weiss at first tried to deny it. She would sometimes find his snarkiness annoying, but over time she actually started to find it funny, to a degree. Thus, the more she started to know him, the better of an understanding she has on him, despite on what he wears.

Blake wasn't even bothered with him at first, only talking to him normally and saw no interest for him. Then one day, Cardin started to pick on Velvet again just because of her having rabbit ears, and being a completely different species. She noticed the gleam of anger in his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the discriminatory student. He gripped the wrist that was pulling on Velvet's ears and squeezed it, causing pain into his arm from her point of view of what it seemed since he grunted in pain. Cardin in a fit of angry tried to punch Anthony with his other hand, but that only landed him with a punch to his face. Anthony started to dominate in the battle quite easily as he flipped Cardin onto his back, who was groaned in pain; and the words Anthony said stuck with Blake forever.

" _Is it so hard; to have an entirely different species to be respected and not treated like some outcast to a world of Grimm? Is it so hard; to accept others for who they are and where they come from instead of spitting in their face? People like you, Cardin, don't deserve to be a protector of god damn anything if you truly think that being separate can make us get stronger. The only thing you are implying, is that we get weaker because our hatred towards something different is holding us back. We may look different on the outside, but we are the same on the inside, and I'll be damned if anyone should get insulted by the likes of you."_ No sooner than later he lets go of Cardin as he continued to lay there, and went up to the rabbit faunus to see if she was okay. After all that, Anthony just calmly went back to the table and sat next to Blake, who was staring at him. Blake didn't understand why, but when he looked back at her; she felt her face warm up as she looked away slowly, trying to clear her mind by reading her book but just couldn't to begin with. Suddenly all four got out of their dazed state as they all looked at each other.

They all had the same thought on their minds. They looked around to see no one was near as they continued to stare, until Ruby broke the silence.

"Um...how long have we...been thinking about...well, him...?" she asked, her blush clearly showing. Weiss started to rub her arm as she looked away.

"...About a week after he got here." she admitted. Blake was next as she did the same.

"After that incident in the cafeteria a few days ago." she said.

"...Kind of like you Rubes, when he first got here." Yang said scratching her head. Ruby looks at her teammates, giving them a little worried look.

"W-we aren't going to fight over him are we?" asked a concerned Ruby.

"Well...I don't know what we are supposed to do exactly." Weiss said rubbing the back of her head. Yang thought for a moment before a grin stretched on her face.

"Well…" she started out. "I have one idea."

"And what would that be?" Blake asked with an eye roll.

"We could always invite him over to our dorm and we can have, well, "fun" with him." Yang suggested. Ruby looked at her confused for a moment, before blushing to the shade of a red apple.

"Y-yang!" Ruby blurted out, already impossible to hide her blush.

"Come on Sis! It'll be fun! And I already know you guys want to show your feelings towards him as much as I do."

Weiss wanted to interfere, but couldn't form any retort for it. Admittedly; she did wanted to express herself to him, but wasn't sure if he was gonna like her...form. Blake also wanted to, but wasn't sure if he was into faunus or not. Granted he is for equality, but maybe he isn't into half human, half animal relationship wise.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Weiss said skeptically.

"Guys, trust me on this, it'll be very fun for him and even all of us. I know he likes us back, I can see it in his eyes whenever we talk to him." Yang explained. "so do you guys want to do it or not?"

Ruby looked away as she thought for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I mean...I guess it could be fun." Weiss crossed her arms and looked away with a tiny blush before she reluctantly agreed with Ruby. They looked at Blake who was thinking herself before she inhaled and exhaled.

"...Let's do it." she finally said with a nod. Yang smiled as she pulled out her scroll and started typing to Anthony.

" _Hey Skullrox, can I ask you something?_

" _What's up?_ "

" _I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight in my teams Dorm? My team will be there too."_

" _Sure, why not? We doing anything or just hanging out?"_

" _We'll be doing something….fun."_

" _Well alright. See ya later on tonight."_ Yang grinned as she put her scroll away, she looked at her team and gave a thumbs up, indicating she managed to get him to come over. Yang started to walk as her team stared at her for a moment before walking with her, each having a look of small skepticism in their expression.

 **[Dorm Hallway]**

Anthony was calmly walking the hallway as he had his hands in his pocket, listening to the silent hall as it was dead at night. Though most teams are awake at this point since most of them tend to either study, do homework, or just talk till they get too tired. Yang asked him to come over at any time at night. So after he was done with what he was doing, he started to head towards his destination. Though for some particular reason; he feels as if Yang was implying something when she sended an invite. He shakes his head, what he is thinking is probably nothing too serious, maybe just a girl hang out he was fortunate enough to get invited to. He stopped in front of team RWBY dorm room and noticed something ...weird. First of all, it was quiet; and with a group that involves Ruby, that is already giveaway something is up. Secondly, it seemed like it was dark inside, unlike the other rooms that seem to still have their light on. Anthony furrowed his eyebrow as he stared a bit longer, then took his hand and knocked on the door.

Nothing for a little over two minutes before he heard the sound of Yang's voice.

"Come in." he furrowed his brow once again. She sounded calm... _too_ calm. Normally she is energetic when she invites people over, and her sounding so calm now made Anthony suspicion justified. He twisted the handle and opened the door, and taking a few steps into the room that was slightly dark, enough for him to not see if anyone was there or not.

"...Hello?" Anthony called out as he looked around his hands back in his pockets. "Bit of a weird start for a hang out, but I'll go along with it." He slightly jumped a bit when a flashlight turned on, showing only Yang's face, the rest of her body being hidden from him in the shadows.

"What took you so long?" She asked with an arched eyebrow and smirk.

"Eh. Dragonheart giving me a three page essay on war." Anthony replied, scratching his head. "Sorry. But I'm here now." Yang then gave him a small flirty grin.

"So you are." The flashlight turned off a second later, only for another to turn on, this time showing Weiss, who looked more annoyed.

"About time you showed up." She said in her regal tone. "I was beginning to think you were gonna be a no show."

Anthony chuckled. "I'm not gonna do that to ya. Never." Weiss at first blushed a bit before she smirked at him with a nod, her light going off. Like before another light came on, this time with Blake, only to his surprise she didn't have her bow on.

"I was wondering when you would arrive, it was getting lonely." She said with a small tilt of her head. Anthony is just mentally thinking "What the hell is going on?" with a slight chuckle into his words.

"Well...I'm glad to be a beacon of light for loneliness." Anthony said with his usual wittiness. He knows she liked it when she slightly giggled. Her light went like he predicted, and was expecting Ruby to show herself, but nothing happened. He was confused before he heard the sound of bare feet walking on the floor, getting closer to him until he felt a pair of arms hug onto one of his own. Ruby's light turned on now, somehow only showing just her face, but she looked more nervous than the rest of her team as she had a large blush on her cheeks. Anthony looked at her curiously as his yellow eyes met her pure silver eyes.

"T-this is embarrassing to say but...I think our actions will speak for us." As soon as she said that, her light turned off, and the sound of the door locking could be heard. Then the lights came on inside the room, and Anthony was surprised at what he was seeing. The members of team RWBY, were stripped down to only just their underwear, minus Yang who went full on nude unlike the others. He wanted to say something, but no words came out as he looked at all the girls. He had no idea how to approach this as Yang walked towards him seductively, Ruby still clinging to his arm. Her figure was honestly great to look at with her impressive rack and slim like body. She stops in front of him as he looks into her eyes, showing a her seductive smirk. He notice Weiss go behind her as Blake went to wrap her arms around the unoccupied arm across from Ruby.

"...Well this is certainly new…" Anthony commented, looking at the ladies around him.

"Sshhh." Yang shushed him placing a finger on his mouth. "No talking." As soon as she said that, she removed her finger and pressed her lips to his with a content moan. He was surprisingly calm when he allowed the kiss to happen. He noticed that the other girls were doing something else, Weiss wrapping her arms around his waist, feeling up his rather tone body over his attire. Yang opened her eyes as she felt him kissing back. She noticed how much of an excellent kisser he was, even if this was presumingly his first time. Surprising the girls on his arms, his hand reached over and rested both his hands on their rear, giving it a light squeeze to both Blake and Ruby.

They both gave small moans in pleasure as Weiss felt left out. Anthony noticed this as he stopped kissing as Blake let go of his arm, Ruby doing the same. Yang, Ruby, and Blake went on their knees, in front of his lower body as yang fiddled with his belt, pulling down his pants. Weiss was shocked when Anthony pulled her in closer. Before she could say anything, he steals her lips and gives her ass a rough squeeze, probing his tongue in as he kept Weiss close. She blushed brightly as she had a muffled gasp and moan behind the kiss. He looked slightly down to see the remaining girls were looking at the bulge in his underwear. Yang grinned wildly, pulling down his underwear, letting his seven inch hardened cock come out. Anthony experimented with Weiss reaction as he went deeper with the kiss, and smacking Weiss's rear, hitting her right cheek as it jiggled. The way Weiss reacted made it obvious it was her first time.

"Not so rough." Weiss said pulling away from the kiss. Anthony gave a seductive yet apologetic look.

"Guessing Schnee's prefer it as gentle as a snowflake?" he asked playfully, getting more gentle with her as she requested. He looked down since he felt Yang put the head of his appendage in her mouth, Blake using her mouth on the shaft. Ruby was a bit hesitant before getting an assuring look from Anthony and a rub of his hand on her head. She smiled as she leaned in after a moment of looking at his little friend and started to play with the two orbs of his with her tongue and mouth, sucking on them gently.

Weiss blushed as she went back to tongue wrestling with Anthony. His hand reached up as he unclasped her bra, letting it fall, his other hand on top of Yang's head, gripping her hair lightly, being gentle to her hair so she wouldn't get punched beyond the lower belt. Yang is like a mother bear when it comes to her hair, so Anthony doesn't want to mess with her. He grinned down at the three ladies all trying to please him as Yang started to engulf more of his cock as Blake was still pleasing his shaft. Anthony reached around Weiss's back and he started to grope her chest. It may be small, but she is still a beautiful lady in his book as he twisted her erect nipple. Weiss moaned contently once again as her hands gripped his, not wanting him to stop. Sadly, she knew that he had to stop momentarily as he pulled back. He looked at the three girls below him to see their progress so far. Ruby and Blake stopped as they allowed Yang to take control as she started to bob her head, sucking him off as the other two stood up.

"Greedy." Ruby said crossing her arms with a small pout. Anthony only chuckled as he looked at Ruby.

"Heh, maybe she'll get it last after I'm done with you three." Anthony teased, causing Yang to glare at him. "I'm kidding, but I do want to start with someone." Anthony looks at Ruby with a grin. Said girl blushed brightly as she shuffled her feet in a shy motion. Anthony let Weiss go as she moved back as she smiled at him as she went next to Blake. To her surprise, Blake made a move on her as she wrapped around her waist.

"I know it was for Anthony, but let's have fun while he is busy with the others." Blake suggested. Weiss looked at Anthony and he gave a thumbs up.

"Hey, two girls going at it is my type of thing too." he shrugged. She looked at him for a bit longer before nodding. Blake smiled seductively as she started to fondle Weiss's chest as she used her other hand to turn her head to kiss her. Now Anthony can bring his attention to Yang as he put both hands on her face as he started to facefuck Yang.

He looked at Ruby still being shy as he rolled his eyes and pulled Ruby towards him much to her shock, bringing her to a kiss as he started to grope her backside again roughly. The hand that was on Yang's head goes away as she started to suck at a fast speed, due to Anthony taking over for a moment as she controlled her gagging as she continued to give a blowjob to the cowboy. He pulls off Ruby's bra as her small mounds bounce from the force. Ruby at first tried to cover them, but Anthony beat her to the touch when he groped one of them softly. Anthony smirked at the Virgin flowers reaction to his gentle smooth touches as one hand kneaded her chest, the other her rear.

" _Ahhh~._ " Ruby moaned out cutely as she pulled back from the kiss, her moans easily being matched by Weiss's who was holding Blake head to her chest as said Faunas was licking and sucking on her erect nipples. He looked back towards Yang as she felt his dick starting to twitch.

"Heh. Ready for the first load of the night, Yellow Dragon?" Anthony asked, putting his hand on her head again. Her response was a content moan as she went faster. He pushed in one more time as he unloaded his semen, letting it sit in her throat until pulling out. Yang swallowed every bit as she sat back, already a bit tired, taking a breather. Ruby bit her lip as she looked at the satisfied Yang. She yelped in surprise as Anthony picked her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist as he walked towards weiss's bed.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to start with someone." he said winking at her. "And I wouldn't mind helping a flower _blossom_." Ruby blushed brightly once again before she let out a yelp when she was set down on the bed. He looked over her body as she laid on her side to see what she had in store. Despite her height and age, she had a nice curvy like figure like Yang, but not as busty as her. He smiled at her as he puts her to her hands and knees, her backside in front of him. She lightly moaned as he pulled down her underwear, tossing her panties to the side.

He looks over to see Yang joining in with Blake and Weiss. She was making out with Blake as Weiss was behind her, pleasing the faunus with her hand in her underwear pleasing the clit. Blake moaning contently behind the kiss as her legs were shaking. He focused back at Ruby who looked over her shoulder, her expression being adorable to him. He rubbed her hips gently to assure her it'll be fine, helping her relax while lining up towards her virgin pussy. He pushed into her gently as his head got in, listening to her light moans as she shivered. He leaned in as he made small concentrated thrusts into Ruby, going to her ear.

"I hope you don't mind me temporarily being leader." he whispered seductively, nibbling at her ear as his hand reached over to grope her chest. She moaned loudly as she made small pants, anticipating to see what happens next. He went back up straight as he spread her rear open as he plunged into Ruby, breaking her barrier. Ruby let out a long moan as she felt herself losing her virginity. He didn't wait long as he started of with firm, yet gentle thrusts as he rested his hand on top of her lower back. Meanwhile as Anthony listened to Ruby moan under him, Yang pulled back from kissing Blake as she looked at Weiss.

"You know...after he is done with my sister, why not... _present_ him Blake." Yang suggested. Weiss looked slightly confused until she noticed rope and a ball gag on the dresser. She herself grinned as Blake blushed at what Yang was suggesting.

Back with Anthony, he was groping Ruby's backside as he went a bit harder on her, getting full depth thrusts in. Ruby was moaning loudly as she pushed back against his thrusts. Anthony reached over and cupped her chin as she made her lean back towards him a bit as she turned her head to the side, making her look at him as he gave a warm smile, while also getting more deep into her vaginal tube. Ruby felt like she was in heaven as she continued her long moans. He always looking into Ruby's pure silver eyes. Every time he saw her being cute around her friends, or whenever she shares her kindness, it was always a pleasure to have her. He took her lips gently as a hand went to grope her left breast, pinching and tugging on the nipple lightly. Ruby gasped sharply for a second before she went back to her moaning, her blush still present on her face. After a minute of kissing her lips, he pulls back as he takes a small breath.

"I'm getting close, Ruby. You still want it in?" he asked out of kindness. Ruby nodded dumbly as she had lust in her eyes. He smirked as he went overdrive, catching her off guard as he made her get rocked up from the force. Her face contorted as her tongue lolled out and moaned loudly. After about half a minute of this, he finally was able to unleash a load into Ruby's womb, making a few small thrusts after doing so. Ruby gasped and shivered before she collapsed on the bed with her tongue lolling out with a blushing look.

"Guessing you are done for the night?" Anthony asked as he noticed her squirting onto his lap.

"If she is, then this one is ready for you." Yang said chuckling pervertedly. Anthony looked at her confused for a moment, until he understood what she meant. Blake was on the other bed with her legs spread apart and tied up, her arms were behind her back also tied up. She had a red ball gag and Yang must've removed her panties for her because Blake was currently being fingered by Weiss. Anthony smiled at the tied up faunus as Blake noticed behind her heavenly pleasures from Weiss. Anthony took off his trenchcoat as he looked at Yang.

"So what are you gonna do?" Anthony asked curiously. He watched her look at Wiess in a seductive and perverted grin. She didn't give Weiss much choice before she went up to her and got between her legs, removing her white panties out of the way quickly.

"Yang?! What are you- _Oooohhh~!_ " Weiss moaned out as Yang went to licking and sucking on Weiss's pussy. The hand that was pleasing Blake moved away so Weiss could use both of her hands to hold Yang in place. Anthony walked up as the blonde and the heiress started to have fun on the side, then set his eyes on the restrained Blake with a smirk, looking her over. Blake was shivering, obviously not happy that Weiss stopped, she apparently was almost close as well. She looked up at Anthony as he got closer, cupping her chin as he looked into the feline's yellow eyes. He used his other hand to guide his still hardened dick as he rubbed it on Blake's pleasure hole. Blake immediately gasped in bliss behind her gag as she pushed forward to get it inside of her.

"An impatient little kitten it seems." Anthony teased as he guided his head in calmly, setting his hands on her shoulders. Blake purred in response as she closed her eyes to feel the pleasure she was about to receive. He started out a slow for a moment until their hips collided, Anthony inhaling deeply as he was taking in her warmth, rubbing her shoulders as he looked over Blake's body momentarily. For a cat faunus, she has a great figure to say the least, thinking maybe she was the second bustiest to team RWBY. Blake made a small muffled "Nyah" behind her gag as she started to move her hips in slow circles. He caressed her cheek as he started to get to work with his thrusting, enough force to make her move forward slightly. Blake was enjoying this immensely, she moaned loudly behind her gag as her head rested on the bed. He leaned in towards her ear as he whispers.

"I'm all for equality, though I can't say the same for when it comes to activities like this." he said dirtily as he nibbled her faunus ear. Her moans hitched in her throat, before she started to shiver now in pleasure, her ears picking up the other activity Yang and Weiss were at. Said duo were on the floor now where there was more room to get into a sixty-nine position with Yang on the bottom and Weiss on top. She tried to look that way, but Anthony wouldn't allow her to watch as he made her look at him. "Now now, the owner is pleasuring ya and doesn't want to be ignored~." he leaned in as he started to kiss on her neck gently. Blake went back to moaning as she tilted her head to the side giving him more room to her neck. His hand trailed her chest area, groping her B cup chest roughly as he started to make small hickey's on her neck. Both Blake and Weiss moaned at the same time, the heiress because Yang found her g spot. He leaned back up straight as both of his hands were on her chest now, groping firmly as he piledrived deeply into Blake like a fuck toy. Blake didn't mind at all as she felt herself getting closer to her orgasm she was denied because of Yang.

"Is the kitten ready for her master's love juice?" Anthony asked, going to complete overdrive with his love making, groping her breasts more firmly, smooshing them together as he was starting to get close again. Blake nodded quickly with half lidded eyes as she felt herself nearing her end. Anthony stopped kneading her chest as his hands went onto her buttocks as he lifted her up a bit, putting a knee on the bed as he started to push into harshly. Blake was getting close now, her hips were shaking along with her legs. A minute has past and then he finally pushed in all the way, sending wave after wave of semen into Blake, who would assume if her legs weren't tied she would wrap them around his waist. Much like Ruby, she shivered from the feelings of his warm semen inside of her as she collapsed on the bed with a tired expression, squirting intently onto him. He rested there for a moment as he placed his hands on her cheeks as he looked into her tired yellow eyes, rubbing her face gently. "Well that's two down, hope you enjoyed, kitten." Blake only nodded before she rested her head back on the bed. He smiled as he left the bound and gagged faunus to breath lightly, pulling out of her as she shivered from it. Now he can focus his attention on the next two ladies: The Yellow Dragon and the Heiress.

Weiss was still on top of Yang, but they got out of their sixty nine position with her now groping and angrily slapping Yang's bigger bust with a jealous glare and pout. Anthony slightly chuckled as he crossed his arms, watching to see what happens next as Yang giggled herself as she looked at Wiess with a perverted smile.

"Stupid blonde." Weiss muttered out before she leaned down and started to nibble on one of Yang's erect teats with her still visible jealous glare.

"Hey, not my fault I was destined to have 'em." Yang retorted with a teasing look, knowing it would anger Wiess even more. She let out a small mixture between a moan and pained yelp when Weiss angrily bit down on her teat before she started to suckle on them. Anthony watched for a moment as he looked down and looked at both of their asses, comparing them to one another since their hips and pussies are literally lined up. Yang obviously had a bigger ass compared to Weiss, who had a more slender figure.

Either way, Weiss's was just as nice to look at despite her size. His smirk turned to a grin as he walked over, the only woman noticing him was Yang as he furrowed an eyebrow at her, still having the grin. She smirked back at him as she spread her legs a bit wider, along with Weiss's without her knowing as said heiress was still suckling on the teat while her other hand roughly groped and slapped the other breast. She was surprised when she felt two hands grip her rear. She was about to move her head over to see what it was before Yang held her head to her large bust. She tried to pull away, but to no avail as Yang winked at Anthony who started to rub his dick on both of the wonderful ladies passageway.

Both of them moaned as Weiss was muffled from her mouth still intact with Yang's teat. Anthony grinned as he gave Weiss a firm smack on her ass. Said girl yelped in slight pain before she decided to take her anger on Yang by roughly pulling and nibbling on her erect tits with a glare. He pulled back as he waited a moment before plunging himself into Weiss's twat. Her eyes widened at the feeling of her virginity being taken as she lightly bit down on Yang's teat to muffle her moans. He started to thrust into her as he gave rough kneads on her ass cheeks, occasionally giving a firm smack as he gave controlled thrusts, watching her rear jiggle from the force. Weiss made small yelps with each slap, in return she would bite and nibble on Yang's teat and switch of to the other one. He stopped his slaps momentarily as he only focused on his penetration, to which he was firm with Weiss on, and he knew she was _loving_ it.

She would make small loud moans that were muffled die to her constantly sucking on Yang's tits. Wet slaps echoed in the room as Anthony started to grope her breasts, pinching it roughly. Wanting to hear her moans, he pulls Weiss up, her back to his chest as he went faster, making practically bounce on his lap. Yang crossed her arms with a flirtatious grin as she watched the show. He looked at Yang, and purposely spread Weiss's legs a bit so she could see his appendage being engulfed. Weiss was moaning loudly non-stop as she had her eyes closed. Anthony pulled her face and took her lips immediately as she moaned into his mouth, at first fast, but then started to relax and slow down a bit. Weiss's moans were muffled now, her eyes half lidded with lust as she rolled her hips on his. Anthony glanced his eyes over as he noticed Ruby got her energy back as she walked over to where Blake was still tied up. Surprising to him, she crawled onto Blake and got rid of the ballgag, and almost immediately started to make out with her.

"Well she's eager now." Yang almost laughed. Anthony pulled back from the kiss as he looked at Yang.

"I assume you are just as eager for me after I am done with Snow Angel over here." Anthony winked as his dick twitched inside of Weiss, while noticing she is about to burst herself. Yang grinned and nodded at him as she waited for her turn to come up. It only took about half a minute for Weiss to moan loudly and came onto Anthony's lap, him doing the same soon after. Anthony pulled his dick out as Wiess just slid off him as she laid on the ground, panting heavily with a dreamy smile on her face.

Anthony chuckles. "Well, there goes that-" he wasn't able to finish when Yang pounced on him, then started to straddle him. Anthony gave a small grunt as he was laying on his back and looked up to see an eager and seductive smile on Yang as her hands were on his chest.

"My turn now, stud." She said as she rubbed herself on his dick, making her shudder with a smile. Anthony smirked as he gripped her hips.

"Let's go to work then, love." he said as he lifted her up a bit as her nether regions was lined up with his appendage. Yang grinned once again before she started to lower herself down onto him, making small moans as she descended. His hands motion down to her thighs as he relaxed, Yang started to slowly bounce up and down to get this ride started. Anthony grunted in pleasure as she went faster, both his hands now going to grope her giant mugs roughly. Yang placed her hands on his to keep them on her mounds as she had her tongue out, getting rougher when she bounced on his lap. She was getting close already as she had an half lidded expression and a lolled out tongue. She was still dazed when she was confused on why he pulled her off.

"What are you- mmph!" she wasn't able to finish until he took out a cloth and tied her mouth. She had no idea what was going on until he pushed her on her stomach on the bed as he quickly went behind her. She froze whens he felt his dick pressing against her asshole.

"Sorry love, I'm gonna enjoy this _my_ way." he said huskily as he started to press into Yang's anus. Her eyes widen as she shakily gasped in shock and pleasure. Roughly, he lifted his left hand and slapped her backside, followed by plunging into her ass. Despite being a large figure, she was _tight_ in there for him, and he loved every bit of it, especially when he slapped her ass causing her to clench his dick. Yang was moaning loudly with widen eyes as her body rocketed forward with each thrust. With every firm slap he gave Yang, it would turn her rear into a shade of red, causing it to darken the more he smacks it. He pulled her arms behind her back as he whispered into her ear.

"How much of a needy slut are ya, Xio Long?" he asked with dominant authority over her. "How much are you are cherishing this?" Yang's answer was in the form of a loud, throaty moan as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head. "What I thought, bitch." he rested his chest on her back as he thrusted harshly into her, both his hands groping her chest as he mooshed them together and moved them in circles. Yang was drooling behind the small gag as she pushed back into his thrusts with throaty and needy moans. Anthony reached over and pulled Yang's face sideways, making her look at him as he fucked her ruthlessly. Anthony gives a smug smirk as pinched her nipples hard and twisted it, wanting to see Yang's face so she knows who is dominating her. She shuddered at the feeling as she loudly moaned, closing her eyes as she came onto Anthony as he was still going. Yang rested her head on the bed, exhausted as Anthony continued to plow into here. He reached over and pulled up Yang again with his arm as he whispered into her ear again. "I'm getting close cumslut, hope you are ready to be claimed for the rest of your life." he said, then nibbled on her ear as he went overdrive, finally managing to grunt in pleasure, indicating he is running out of fuel.

"Ohhh godf!" She yelled out in a muffled tone. After a few more intense thrusts occurred until he finally unleashed his last load of semen into her. He sat there as he laid on top of Yang as he panted lightly, Yang being the opposite as she was exhausted. He got rid of the gag on her as he smiled.

"How *pant* was that?" he asked, tiredness finally catching up to him as he pulled out. He looked up to see Blake being untied by Ruby, the faunus rubbing her wrists.

"Wonderful." Yang panted out with a blush on her face. "I'm surprised you managed to last this long with four partners, stud."

"Well...I guess my endurance lasts longer…*phew*" He said as he got off her and went to the top of the bed to lay down. "I think I'm done for the night…" He looked to the right to see Blake laying down and cuddling on his left, Yang on his right. Ruby and Wiess climbed on top of him as Anthony rested his hands on Blake and Yang's hips. He smiled as he looked at the girls going to cuddle with him as he finally rested his eyes, going to remember this for a _long_ time.


	24. Shining Red Gem

_**(N.C. To fanfic story)**_

 **Male-Ruby** _ **(**_ **Pyrope** _ **)**_ **x Fem-Drago** _ **(**_ **Lazule** _ **)**_

 **Oobleck's Classroom**

Pyrope Rose, leader of team RWBY, was trying his best to stay focused on what was going on in class. He was blushing and quietly panted as he leaned forward a bit on his desk, his body shaking a bit unnoticeably. His team were sitting next to him, Blake being the closest while Weiss and Yang sat a bit further away. Blake had a small blush on her face as well, while the other two didn't even know what was happening. There was a good reason why Pyrope was in this state, why he was blushing and groaning was because of one thing: Lazule Dragonheart, the strongest and top fighter in Beacon, his crush, was hiding beneath the desk, giving him a blowjob. Blake was the only one out of everyone in the entire class who heard, and saw what was going on beneath the desk, not even Oobleck had noticed what was going on. Lazule was licking up and down Pyrope's length before she started kissing the tip and then bobbed her head back and forth as she sucked him off. Now you may be wondering, "why is this happening?" Well, let's go back to last night, in team RWBY's dorm.

 **[Last Night]**

Pyrope was reading a book on his bunk bed, his team hadn't arrived yet, so he decided to try and past the time. He didn't know where Lazule, his crush, was seen as she left professor Rodriguez's classroom with a bored and annoyed look. He was hoping to hang out with her for a bit, since he found her, as Neptune and Yang would say, hot. Despite how mean and cruel she was, especially to Jaune, he couldn't stop his long crush on her. He heard something that sounded like humming coming from the bathroom, causing him to pause from his reading and cookie eating. He didn't know what it was, thinking it was a water pipe or something. He got off his bunk bed and walked toward the bathroom, opening it quickly to see if it was the sink or something. What he saw, was a shock to him.

There in the bathroom, a towel only covering her hair as she mid paused drying it, was Lazule Dragonheart, still a bit wet and naked from her shower. Pyrope stood there for what seemed like hours as he looked over at her naked form, her curvy figure that could match Yang, and her breasts that were partially covered by some of her hair. Pyrope blushed brightly before he stammered out an apology and closed the door quickly. Lazule stood there for a few seconds before she glared at the door and went back to drying herself off.

Later at night, around 11:47 is when everyone was asleep, all except for Pyrope who was having trouble sleeping. He couldn't get the image of his naked crush out of his head. It took a few minutes before he finally got to sleep, unfortunately he still had trouble getting the image out of his head. For the next few minutes nothing happened, until he heard the faint sound of wings flapping. When he opened his eyes slowly, he saw his crush silently floating next to his bunk bed with her wings, her glare on a certain part of his body. Pyrope was shocked at what came next, Lazule used her hands to pull down his pajama shorts, along with his underwear and exposed his erection to her. His entire length by her guess was only six inches, but she didn't care.

"L-Lazule, w-what are you…" Lazule glared at him that caused him to shut up immediately, before she held her finger up to her lips in a silent motion. He understood what that meant, but couldn't help himself when he let out a shocked and surprised gasp when Lazule enveloped his length into her warm mouth, sucking him off. He blushed brightly as he let out quiet groans of pleasure as Lazule professionally licked and sucked on his penis. This continued on for about ten minutes before he let out a small moan and shot his cum into her mouth. Lazule instantly swallowed all of it as she pulled back, leaving a strand of saliva that connected her mouth to his erected dick. She turned to glare at him one last time before it turned into a glaring smirk before she silently flew back to her corner of the room to sleep, leaving a blushing, panting Pyrope who had no idea what just happened.

 **[Present]**

At this point, he was visibly shaking slightly holding in his moans. Honestly this came out of nowhere to him. He was just listening to Oobleck until he felt something messing with his belt at the time. When he looked down beneath his desk, he was once again shocked that it was Lazule who unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. She then fumbled around with his underwear for a second before she pulled out his dick, then immediately started to lick up and down the length.

Blake found out due to her heightened hearing and being close to the action. She didn't want to admit it, but she found it very erotic in her opinion, it reminded her of a few scenes in her Ninja's of Love book series. She was also amazed Lazule even had a thing for someone like Pyrope. For one he has this kind of gimmick where he tries to act cool, but just ends up being a funny and cute dork to the girls, even his older sister Yang. Granted he is great with his scythe, but a bit _too_ reliant on it. Furthermore, Lazule has been quite...rude to him when she first got here. One example was when she exploded angrily to the class about how they would die when they get put into a battlefield, one part about her calling him out as just a "cookie and weapons addict that wouldn't last long." she continued until she finally angered the calmest professor, Professor Anthony. He chewed her out for a good minute, followed by a speech that was inspirational to most students. Lazule was a different story.

She was shocked at first of him to even yell back at her, for he never does. She does know that her blood was _boiling_ when he called her "weak minded, arrogant, selfish, and lack of a true warrior." The next thing she did landed her in about two and a half weeks in detention: she slapped him, _hard._ The only thing he did was calmly glare at her with half lidded eyes as he managed to scare the students, even Lazule even if she did hide it well. Back on topic though, Lazule had a half lidded expression, as if she was enjoying herself as she pleasured the Rose Reaper. This went on for another minute until Pyrope hitched a sound as he came into Lazule's mouth. He froze for another moment before he sighed lightly. Oobleck zoomed in front of him.

"MR. ROSE!" Oobleck shouted in his face, causing him to jump slightly. "Maybe you can answer the question!" Pyrope didn't acknowledge what he said as he breathed heavily from the blowjob. "What was one advantage that General Brontor had over the Faunas army when they started a small invasion on his homelands?" Pyrope stood silent for a moment as his mind grew blank, Oobleck waited him to answer patiently as he never lost his small smile towards him. Suddenly he hears a faint, but hearable whisper go into his ear.

"The mountains in his homelands proved to be too narrow for any army to pass, if you didn't know how to get pass them. Brontor lived in the mountains for his entire life, along with his entire army of only six hundred and twenty three men. They had home field advantage, despite having less men. He tricked the faunas army into coming into the mountains, and defeated them with an avalanche of arrows and boulders." Pyrope repeated out as he was the only one who heard it. He looked at the professor as said person looked at him for a moment, before smiling wide.

"Bra-vo, Pyrope Rose! Someone has been paying attention after all!" Oobleck said joyfully before zooming away. He sighed to himself as he looked over to see Weiss in complete and utter shock, her mouth agaped that someone like him actually got the question right. He meekly smiled at her with a small blush, but then made a small pained look due to Lazule squeezing his erection tightly in one of her hands. He mouthed a thank you to her as no one looked, giving off a nervous smile. Lazule underneath just gave him her stoic glare, before silently sneaking back to her seat furthest away from him and his team. Again, as no one was looking, he had to pull his underwear back up quickly and silently zip his pants. After he was done he leaned on his desk with his hands together as he sighed...then realized that Blake was right next to him as he glanced at her quickly. Blake looked at him with a blushing, slightly wide eyed look as she kept glancing between his lap, and to his face. The bell rang as he quickly got up then looked at Blake.

" _Promise_ me you won't tell anyone." he whispered with a slight begging tone. She didn't say anything, but gave him her usual blank expression before she stood up and started to leave the room with the rest of the team. "That'll be a yes then." he started to follow his team as Yang and Blake were talking. He was clueless to notice Weiss leaning towards him slowly with a suspicious look.

 **[Lunch Room]**

"I told you Weiss, I _really_ was paying attention, honest!" Pyrope lied to his partner with his hands clasped together.

"You always sleep in his class! Now all of a sudden you payed attention?" she retorted. Pyrope started to sweat nervously as he chuckled nervously as well and glanced away from her.

"Weiss, come on, give him a break." Yang said, taking a bite of her food. "I would think you'd be happy that he'd paid attention."

"It's just so rare of him to even pay attention; I've even watched him _try_ to once! Only halfway through he just gave up."

"I guess he tried harder this time then." Yang shrugged. "Ain't that right, bro?"

"Um, yeah! Heh...Guess I did!" he replied, scratching his head. Blake was staring at him with her blank look, but had a noticeable blush on her face as she ate her sushi with a pair of chopsticks. Pyrope looked at his team looking at him as he just went back to eating his food. He glanced away as he noticed Lazule not far away from his table. Everytime he does though, she is doing something other than eating her food. For one she was reading like Blake, with a bored look on her face. From the cover it seemed to be a gun manual, must've been an extra assignment from Professor Anthony. In her other hand was a fork with a slice of fruit on it, strawberry. As she was reading, she glanced up from her book as she glared right at him, causing him to flinch and quickly look away.

Lazule kept her glare on him before she glanced back down to the book she was reading. Pyrope took glances at her every few seconds before he felt an arm placed around his shoulder.

"Bro, I love you and I respect you as a family member and leader but…" Yang said glancing at him, then to Lazule, then to him. "Why do you like that bitch?" She asked in a serious, blank tone.

"What…?" he asked, not exactly liking the tone.

"I'm gonna have to ask the same thing, why do you like that...b-b-bi...her." Weiss asked, unable to get herself to curse.

"Well, I uh…" he started out, the question coming out of nowhere. "I mean she may have been cruel..sometimes, but she has done good things. Like, uh, helping Jaune out with training…"

"Even when it started out with her calling him a 'pathetic excuse of a fighter'?" Yang asked blandy.

"She apologized didn't she?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't really mean she's nice to him." Weiss said shaking her head.

"Hell, I think she still treats him like a weak idiot who in her words, 'would die to a beowulf', so what's so good about her?" Yang had her arms crossed over her chest as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look I know she's been...mean, but she _is_ trying to get better." He wasn't wrong on that. Lazule has tried to be "friendly" and "kind" with other students, who were always having black eyes or bloody noses afterwards. From what Sun said when Lazule hung out with him and Neptune, both of them were nearly neutered because they were staring at her chest and ass. Luckily they got off with a warning, in the form of Sun's tail being tied around Neptune's neck and being forced to drag him around. Is she proud of doing this when attempting to be friendly? No, but old habits die hard for people like her.

"She seems to be doing a crappy job then, I saw Pyrrha almost get sent to the infirmary because Lazule went 'too rough' on her, how does almost breaking someone's back and or neck count as too rough!?" Yang asked a bit frustrated. "And I'm the one saying this, ME! I'm the one who can be 'too rough'!"

Okay, she has a point there. "Yang, it's Lazule, she gets easily annoyed by competition, you _know_ that." though he doesn't agree with it, she is easily annoyed by others giving her a difficult time in combat. He knew he would lose to her easily now, sometimes she doesn't take him seriously and doesn't even draw her weapon, just uses her fists, or her own scythe. There _was_ one time he managed to give her trouble as he got hit after hit on her and getting away with his speed. But it didn't last long when she took his weapon away and tossed it away, and proving how pathetic and useless he is with his fists. He knew he wasn't a fist fighter to begin with, and didn't appreciate it one bit. Honestly, Lazule kind of felt bad for doing it, but she was annoyed so much when Pyrope actually pushed her back, and as she says, no one dominates her, nobody.

"Not to mention she _slapped_ a professor. Professor Anthony of all people!" Weiss added.

"Well...they don't really like each other…" Pyrope said looking away while rubbing the back of his head.

"Bro, she literally started to downtalk _everyone_ , even you! She honestly deserved his backlash." Yang retorts.

"Well yes but-" He and the rest of his team jumped when they heard the sound of a book being slammed shut. The room was quiet as everyone froze, knowing full well who did it, and everyone prepared to run just in case.

' _Oh no."_ he thought as his team went silent, looking over to Lazule who had closed her book, her eyes hidden by her hair that made a small shadow. She was still for a few seconds before she abruptly stood up, grabbed her book, and left, leaving a room of slightly surprised students who thought she was gonna hurt someone.

"...Great." Pyrope said as he slammed his hand on the table, actually showing frustration. "Freaking great." he then gets up and looked at his team with a glare. "You know what? Shame on you two for doing this."

"What do you mean-" Weiss tried to ask.

"Don't even start with me Weiss." he said bitterly, causing Weiss to be shocked from his tone. "I get it, you don't like her, but bad mouthing her doesn't do _anything_. In my opinion it's a sense of bullying!"

"Pyrope it's Lazule, nothing ever gets to her!" Yang retorted trying to defend herself and Weiss.

Pyrope then points aggressively to where said faunas was sitting before. "So _nothing_ got to her right? She just DECIDED to storm off for no reason?"

"Well maybe-"

"Well maybe _what_ Yang!?" Said girl flinched back at his small shout. "She wasn't even far from where we are, she could _hear_ you saying these things about her! Yes, she has been cruel. Yes, she can get too personal when fighting, but the things _you two_ were saying just as cruel things about her!"

"I'm not even that cruel!" Weiss defended.

"Oh, so you treating me inferior when I first got here was just all for laughs wasn't it? Or the fact you angered Blake because you made a big assumption all faunas are just ruffians who will join the White Fang over a discriminating accusation!" Pyrope retorted. "How is that _not_ cruel?!" Blake was a little shocked at Pyrope's shouting, since he's never did from what she knew. Granted she didn't like Lazule much either for, specific reasons, but seeing how her leader is defending someone like Lazule, that was somewhat of a shock for her.

Weiss flinched at his words as Pyrope glared at her. "I-"

"No." Pyrope interrupted her as he pointed a finger at her and Yang. "I don't want to hear another word from both of you. I won't tell Goodwitch, but I as your team leader, order the both of you to write an apology letter to Lazule." Pyrope then crossed his arms and glared at the both of them. "And say it like you mean it, am I clear?"

"...Yes." Weiss said looking down with a sorry look. Pyrope turned his glare to Yang who didn't say anything yet.

"Yang?" He asked like a scolding parent to his child.

She sighed while looking ashamed. "Yeah."

"Good." he then stood up from his seat and turned to walk towards where Lazule stormed off to. "If you two don't mind, I need to see her." Blake watches him leave as Yang and Weiss said nothing afterwards. Team JNPR were sitting next on a table next to team RWBY as they looked shocked, even Nora.

"...Ren." Nora broke the silence. "He needs to take drama club." Ren facepalms as he sighs.

 **[With Pyrope]**

He sped walked through the hallways, hoping to find Lazule in the hallways. He never liked it when she was upset or angry mostly because one, someone always gets hurt or injured, or she just isolates herself and looks gloomy. He passes by Professor Goodwitch fixing the front door...then retracted his steps as he is now beside Goodwitch.

"What happened here?" he asked, Glynda putting on the last shard of glass on the door.

"Dragonheart." She replied a bit bitterly. "Did this a few minutes ago."

"Oh geez." he said before looking at her. "I'm gonna go talk to her. Do you know where she might have went?"

"Check your dorms, I just sent her there." Glynda answered. "But I'd advise you to not on the other hand. I'll have a talk with Ozpin about this."

"N-no need! She just needs to relax...I'll go talk to her now." he said before going through the door Glynda fixed. Said professor sighed with a shake of her head as she started to feel sorry for the young scythe wielder.

 **[Dorm hallway]**

Pyrope hurried around the corner as he was quickly walking towards his dorm, hoping she was still there. He feels sorry that she had to hear what his teammates said. Even the toughest can be sensitive at times. He felt he could've done more by just telling them to stop it, but knew it would just end up the same way. He stopped in front of his dorm room. He went to open it when he surprisingly heard a small sniffle. He didn't expect someone like Lazule to get this sad, which made him all the more mad at his two teammates.

He opened the door slowly as he could, peeking his head inside. There she was, Lazule Dragonheart, her back turned to him as she sat at the small desk in the dorm room, her assignment book opened and an essay that was about four inches thick next to her. She seemed silent as she stopped writing for a moment as she sniffed again, rubbing her eyes.

"Fucking bitches." He heard her growl out as she turned a page in her book, while writing more things for her essay for Professor Anthony. He continued to watch as she stopped again, her hand shaking a bit until her pencil snapped. He flinched when she growled and burned the pencil in her hand until it was nothing but ashes. She rested her hands over her eyes as he noticed a small tear fall down her face. He gave a sympathetic look as he entered quietly and shutted the door silently, still watching her.

He was about to walk towards her but. "I know you're there, little bastard." She said with a bitter tone. He stopped as he puts his hands in his pockets as he continued to stare. He figured she would notice, due to her heightened hearing and smell. "What the hell do you want you little red riding hood wannabe bitch."

"I came to see if you were alright." he said out of truth. Lazule didn't say anything for a while, making the silence a bit tense for Pyrope.

"...I'm gonna break your partner and your sister the next time I fight them, and you're not gonna stop me." Lazule growled with her back still to him. "Am I clear, little bastard?"

"Look, what they said wasn't a good thing, but don't hold it against them. I didn't like what they said either."

"I can handle this problem on my own, you should learn not to get involved with my problems." lazule retorted. "Unless you want to get hurt." She said the last part with a glare over her shoulder.

"You know I'm not leaving."

"You better before I make you." She threatened. He took a few steps forward as he didn't get fazed by her threat. "I mean it Pyrope, get out now or you will get hurt!" he was a foot away from her now as he got closer as he continued to have a sympathetic look towards her. She was still glaring at him, but he noticed that she was actually shaking as he got closer.

"I'm not leaving." he said softly. She was shaking a bit harder now as she turned to face him fully, clenching one of her fists tightly and bared her fangs at him.

"Last chance, asshole." She growled out. He stood there as he didn't show he was scared, looking into her eyes calmly. He knew there was something different about these threats towards him. She would threaten him all the time, but right now they just seem...empty.

"I...I-I mean it…" Lazule stuttered out, her glare was still holding, but Pyrope could see that she was slowly breaking. He took more steps toward her, staring directly into her eyes. "I...I…" She couldn't say another threat as she was shaking and losing the glare, almost being replaced with a tiny teary eyed look. She widened her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her as he gave her a hug.

"...I'm here for you." he said finally. This was enough to make her let loose. Tears started to flow down her face. He heard her sniffling as she slowly wrapped her arms around his tiny frame, slowly holding him closely to her chest. She stood up from her seat, but she isn't let go of him. However, due to the size difference, his face was pressed into her chest, his face almost sandwiched between her breast. Honestly, he didn't care at the moment as she lightly sobbed.

"I know I'm not the best person to be around, but I'm trying my hardest to be better!" She said with a teary tone. "W-why do they always expect things f-from me-e-e! I can't change overnight!" She rested her chin on the top of his head as some tears left her eyes. "Why do you even bother with me?! Is it because of the blowjobs, or am I just some girl you need to pity?!"

Pyrope said nothing as he smoothly rubbed her back. Currently he was trying to think of a way to make her feel better.

"Because I know you _are_ trying. I want to see it happen, and I am helping as much as you'll let me." he replied soothingly. He held in a pained groan when he felt her tighten the hug around his body, further smothering his face into her bosom.

"Y-you're a complete I-idiot, you know t-that." She said holding back a small chuckle behind her tears.

"Well I try not to." he said with small strain. He was relieved when Lazule loosened the hug, only so she could kneel down a bit to stare into his silvery eyes with her teary Amber eyes as she smiled at him. He smiled back as he used his hand to wipe some of the tears away, but she was still obviously upset about all this. He pondered for a moment before thinking of something. Lazule looked confused for a moment before making a muffled "MM!" from Pyrope suddenly leaning in, kissing her on the lips. It only lasted 10 seconds as he pulled back.

"Maybe that can help you...feel better?" he said with as meek smile. She stared at him with a surprised look for a moment before putting both of her hands on his cheeks and pulled him back into the kiss. It was Pyrope's turn to be surprised as Lazule kept him in place as she made content sighs and moans in the kiss. It took him a moment, but he started to put his effort into the kiss as well when he placed his hand behind her head. Pyrope leaned back so Lazule can gently lay on top of him. She pulled back from the kiss as she panted with a tiny blush, and the all knowing glare he got use to. He was caught off guard when she quickly went back to kissing him, but this time she forced her tongue into his mouth and started to explore the rest of his mouth while dominating his tongue as well.

Their make out session was extremely active. They would both pull back for a breather before going right back in to kiss again. All in the while, Lazule allowed him to at least feel her giant jugs. She moaned lightly as his hand groped her left breast, despite being an amateur to it. In return she would move one of her hands down between their bodies so she can rub the growing bulge in his pants with a small tomboyish giggle.

Pyrope started moan with her from the pleasure both are giving one another. Lazule pulled back one last time as both breathed heavily.

"Wow…" Pyrope said as he was amazed by the tall girl that was on top of him. She smiled as she went down a little as she quickly took off his belt. Soon after his pants and underwear were off as his whistle stood erect. She grinned at his blushing look, trying his best to not look shy. She then took off her own clothing as she wore a black sports bra and underwear. She crawled to where her covered snatch was in front of his dick, and started to grind it up and down along his shaft to pleasure him.

"Aw, heck, _Lazule~..."_ Pyrope grunted out out in pleasure. Lazule grinned down at him as she grinded herself against him.

"What's the matter, to much for you to handle?" She teased with her smirk.

"I'm just wondering how you are so _good_ at this." he replied with a light moan.

"Well, you're only the second man I've ever had." She said losing her smirk for a moment. "My…" She shook her head before she glared down at him. "Just shut up, alright. Let me work."

He blinked from her sudden mood change before smiling meekly. "Okay…" Lazule smirked with her glare as she continued to grind her hips on his erection, a small, almost unnoticeable blush on her face as she let out quiet pants. She noticed he was trying to act coy with this, but his blush and small moans don't exactly help him. She decided to up the anty and crawled off of him, moving down between his legs and lifting her bra off before tossing it to the side, showing off her impressive rack that could give Yang's a run for their money. She smirked at him with a toothy grin as she then placed her breasts around his dick and moved them up and down, giving him a titty fuck. That was a big improvement as he hitched a load moan, giving off a pleasured surprise look.

"You like that little man?" Lazule asked in a seductive tone. "You like my breasts enveloping your dick?"

"Um...Y-yes?" he replied nervously. He was honestly still surprise she was doing such a good job, and seeming patient. In reality, she isn't exactly patient on the inside. She growled a bit before she stuck her tongue out and started to lick the tip of his dick while she continued to give him a titty fuck. Pyrope just letted her do the work as he laid there, having a half lidded pleasured look as she put her mouth on the tip.

Lazule swirled her tongue on his tip as her large breasts continued their thing. She then decided that it was her turn now for pleasure. She quit what she was doing, making Pyrope give a disappointed groan much to her amusement. She grinned seductively at him before she sat back on the floor and spread her legs apart for him to see her now wet black panties.

"C'mon here red, it's your turn with your tongue." She said with her seductive tone as her hand pulled her panties to the side, showing the young virgin rose her honey pot for the first time.

He blushed brighter than a fresh red apple as he got closer to her. He stared at it for a moment as he kneeled in front of her. Slowly he leaned in and gave it a lick. Lazule chuckled mentally at the virgin's first time ever doing this with a girl. He licked again, showing off he had no clear experience with this, and was having second thoughts if he was doing it right or not.

"You can always go deeper, just lick it up like its...milk in a bowl, meaning you're the cat." Lazule explained with a smile as Pyrope thought about it for a moment. He then leaned in and started to do deep vigor licks inside her womanhood. Lazule leaned her head back as she let out a long, quiet moan. He would go deeper as he glances up, to see if he was doing it right, while also suckling on her clit. Lazule had her eyes closed with a soft smile as she just enjoyed the pleasure. He smiled mentally as he decided to go further, having his hands reach under and lift her lower part up, arching her lower back to lick deeper into her. The taste was actually pretty good in his opinion. It had that fruity taste to it, blueberry if he had to guess. He felt two hands push him deeper into her pelvis, eating her out like an all you can eat buffet.

" _Mmm, Pyrope~!_ " Lazule moaned out as her hands kept him in place. He was glad he was pleasuring his crush, and for her to call his name out on bliss, only egged him on as he was determined to pleasure her. After a moment, Lazule pulled his head up.

"I was thinking it was time for both of us to be in bliss rather than one person." She said as she stood up and went to the bed, bending over it and shaking her rear at him with a blushing seductive gaze. "You ready to be a man now?" One of her hands went under her body as her hand went to her wet vagina, spreading the lips apart and showing him her pinkness inside. Pyrope blushed furiously as he sort of stumbled over. To be honest he wasn't sure how to respond to this. He has seen many adult movies without Yang or their father knowing, but this is reality. Soon his nervous looked changed to a confident want as he walked over and placed his hands on her hips.

"I..guess I am." he replied as he rubbed his dick against her puffy lips, followed up by lining it up. Lazule hummed in slight bliss as she rested her head on her arm with a peaceful smile. He pushed in slowly as his face sort of went contorted. For someone who has slept with another man before, she was actually pretty tight. Lazule chuckled a bit at his gentleness, probably having consent so he doesn't hurt her.

"C'mon boy, just do it, I'm no virgin like your team." She said with a chuckle before glaring seductively over her shoulder. "Unless you like virgins, hmm? Is that it? I've seen the way you look at Weiss." Pyrope had an anime sweat drop on his head as he laughed lightly.

"Well...my real love is towards you." he said with half lidded eyes as he did as requested, ramming himself into her. Lazule's eyes widen as she gasped a bit in surprise before she started moaning and pushing into his thrusts. This was Pyrope's first time ever, and by Oum he is enjoying this a whole lot more than he thought he would be. His hand motioned to her left ass cheek as he spread it out a bit, groping it lightly. He looked down as he watched his hand grip her rear, and his dick engulfing into her pussy. It was even more curvy than Yang's at some points in his life where he would see his sister's rear at time to time. He was brought back into reality when he felt Lazule's tail wrap around his waist and pulled him closer to her body, making him go deeper inside of her. His hands went back to her hips as he pulled her into his hammering, grunting in pleasure as he gritted his teeth with a pleasured grin.

"Heh, you may be inexperienced and a virgin, but you're still pleasurable nonetheless." Lazule said between moans.

"I try my _best_." he grunted out, leaning his chest on her back as he got even more deeper. For some reason, he felt a lot more confident than before, he felt major pride in doing this, and he doesn't know why. Lazule noticed as she continued her moaning.

"Getting a little cocky now are we?" She asked again between moans.

"Was that intended for a pun or?" Pyrope asked playfully. He let out a small pained Yelp when her tail smacked his bottom.

"Don't compare me to your bitch of a sister." Lazule growled as she moaned a little louder from his thrusts. He scratched his head as he smiled.

"All of a sudden you became no fun." he said as he placed his hand on her lower back, mostly to watch her ass jiggle slightly from his thrusts.

"Shut up or I- mmph!" she was interrupted by Pyrope leaning in as he started to kiss her lips gently. She didn't liked being interrupted like that...but his lips were just so _soft_ on hers that she could practically melt. Her expression went from widened eyes to a half lidded expression, as she moaned into his kiss, accepting it a moment later. He hammered into her intensely, his hips hitting hers as a great speed as he had one hand grope her breast, and the other reached over behind her head to keep it in place.

He was getting close. He knew he was when he felt his cock twitch inside of her. He pulled back as both were moaning loudly.

"I..feel something coming!" Pyrope said, wrapping his arms around her waist, getting as deep as possible while also going fast.

"Yes, do it inside me!" Lazule moaned out in bliss. Pyrope nodded as he continued his pace, until he pushed all the way in as he groaned loudly, shooting his cum inside of her intensely, his body stiffening soon after. Lazule let out a loud moan as she herself orgasmed intensly into his lap.

Pyrope fell collapsed onto Lazule as he panted heavily. Man it can be fun, but it's just so exhausting and satisfying afterwards. He glanced up to see Lazule looking over her shoulder, panting just as heavily.

"For a...little man, you can sure put in effort…" She said between pants as she let out a small chuckle afterwards.

"Well, working on endurance is always fun for me…" he said tiredly, pulling out as he went to lay on the bed next to Lazule. "I...love you, Lazule." he said with a loving, looking into her eyes. Lazule stared wide eyed at him before she smiled back at him.

"I love you to, you little red idiot." She said as she pulled him closer to her body, the back of his head almost being sandwiched between her huge melons. "You better not cheat on me, or I will peel your dick like a banana."

Pyrope chuckled. "You underestimate my trust." he joked.

"Says the one who would abandon studying with Weiss for a box of cookies."

"Heh, I'd pick you over cookies any day." Lazule and Pyrope smiled warmly as they both held each other close to them, not wanting to let go.

 **Authors Note: There will be no new chapters for the main story fanfic until me and my co-author update/fix all the old ones. We will be doing Lemons though, and I'm still working on my solo fanfic, so be patient.**


	25. Thanking her savior

_**(N.C. To fanfic story)**_

 **Teen Rodriguez x Brittany**

 **Beacon Hallway**

Our young dog Faunas was seen walking down the hallways of Beacon, being greeted by many of the students here. She would wave back at them, although she had a shy nature when she did. Many found her meekish posture, smile, and blush being cute. Some selective few even managed to hear her giggle at times and that was even more cute than ever. Though, one professor in particular didn't like her at the slightest...well, when she first got here, that is. Professor Dragonheart despised her existence when she was around. Many thought he hated Faunas, but that made it more confusing since he is one himself. It was only then did Professor Dragonheart knew when he went too far, from what happened in class that day. It went to an extent where she walked out of the classroom in tears from his insensitive insults, mocking her, and treating her like garbage. That day has passed, and surprisingly, his attitude towards her changed. For one, he is a lot more nicer to her than any other student. This shocked most students, considering he was once treating her like a piece of filth, to now treating her like a normal person. Getting back on track she continued to walk until she stopped immediately when she saw someone in particular. She saw a student by the name of Rodriguez Skullrox. Of course, he was wearing his usual school uniform, but he would normally wear a grey mariachi outfit with a gold trim. He was currently talking to Glynda, probably to help her out with errands since that what he was willing to do; be a student aide to the teachers. He nodded at Glynda as he started to walk towards Brittany's direction, not noticing her yet as he was looking at his scroll.

As soon as he started to walk over, she panicked a bit and hid inside one of the empty classrooms, her body shaking with nervousness. To her relief that, he looked up just in time when she hid inside it, not noticing her as he pocketed his scroll. She peeked out of the classroom as she watched his retreating figure. She didn't want to admit, cause it always made her blush, but she had a crush on Rodriguez. She started to develop these feelings whenever he would, besides his brother, defend her against most of Professor Dragonheart's insults from when he still despised her. Not to mention he is by far the nicest person in the whole school; right next to Ruby. She isn't sure why, but she is very nervous when he started to make small talk with her...and he was so patient with her! He also has really cute yellow eyes with a smooth face, and his smile is always shown of kindness and generosity.

Brittany didn't notice, but she was having absolute dreamy look and smile on her face as she continued to watch him. It could be as comical as hearts floating above her head as she was in her own little world. She sighed contently as she watched Rodriguez's retreating form.

"Ahem." she heard someone cough beside her. Brittany jumped in surprise before she quickly turned around just as quick. Unfortunately, since she didn't know how close the person behind her was, her eyes only saw darkness, and her face was pressed into something soft. She was confused at what it was and how she all of a sudden saw darkness. She moved back one step and realized where she was. She blushed brightly as she looked up at Glynda who had her usual glare; yet had a noticeable blush on her face. Brittany stuttered as she kept looking back and forth between Glynda's face and her bosom, her face blushing all the while. She stopped when Glynda put up a hand; stopping her stuttering.

"It's quite alright...I probably shouldn't have walked too close behind you when you were...to yourself." Glynda said smoothly and a small smile; though her blush is still visible. Brittany bowed her head in embarrassment as she muttered out a small "It's fine" to her. "Though if I may ask...what were you exactly doing? You seem to have just stood there like a statue when I arrived over." Brittany didn't answer as she looked up at her with a smaller blush, looking to the side and rubbing her arm.

"N-nothing...just watching…" She answered quietly. Glynda raised a brow in suspicion.

"Watching...nothing?" Glynda asked. Brittany nodded quickly while fidgeting in place and placing her hands behind her back. Glynda stared for a moment before just sighing lightly. "Well...alright. Just don't do it in front of an classroom door; wouldn't want to look strange when a professor comes by with students." she ended the last one with a small giggle. Brittany blushed nervously and chuckled quietly as she kept her eyes away from hers. Glynda patted on Brittany's shoulder as she started to walk past her. When she was gone, Brittany let out a relieved sigh. However, she couldn't help but think about Rodriguez from that point. She looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was almost time for students to get to the dorms or do whatever. Suddenly her mind thought up of a plan. She blushed at the thought as she looked around before quickly walking out.

 **[1 hour later]**

Brittany was walking in a nervous fashion while clutching a small paper bag in her hands, all the while blushing and making nervous whines as she walked down the hallway. Her mind was currently fighting her; like it was split down the middle. One side is asking her if she should really do this, and the other is telling her it will be worth it in the end. Her legs were shaking as she was now in front of her destination: The dorm room she shared with the Skullrox brothers. What she did know was that the brothers kept it unlocked, for whatever reason she doesn't know, but it was good she noticed when she first got here in Beacon. She slowly reached for the handle as she gulped until she heard the door handle turn. She started to panic and looked side to side to find a place to hide. When she found nothing she just raised the bag up to her face and hid behind it. The door fully opened but it was silent briefly before she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, Brittany. Howdy." Anthony said as he had his hand on the door handle. Brittany shakily and nervously lowered the bag as she chuckled nervously at him.

"Hi Anthony." She greeted with her chuckle, slowly calming down.

"You need something? If you are looking for Rodriguez; he is currently helping out Oobleck. He should be done soon though."

"Oh um...I-I guess I can...well, wait for him...am I allowed to be inside?"

"Sure." Anthony shrugged; then looked at the small paper bag. "You made him dinner or somethin'?" Brittany looked around nervously while sweating and chuckling.

"Uh Yes, yes I made him...pie." She answered while chuckling. Anthony furrowed an eyebrow from her...rather nervous expression. He might have actually noticed a small blush on her. He shook the thought out as he shrugged and moved to the side; allowing Brittany to go in.

"Just make sure to make too big of a mess. Rodriguez is usually tired at this time." Anthony said. Brittany nodded at him as she kept the bag behind her back and smiled. She walked into the room as Anthony waved goodbye and closed the door calmly. She looked around to see the room was rather nice and spacious; especially its only two that live in here. She sighed in nervousness as she started to have the thought. " _Will he like me? Would he like my body?_ " With that thought in mind she looked down at her body. She thinks her chest size seemed decent enough. They were a bit bigger than Ruby's; so hopefully that is a boost right? She looked behind herself to look at the bottom side. For her rather small form, she has a curvy side to herself. She then put the bag in front of her as she looked at it with a blush. She gulped nervously as she started to get ready for when Rodriguez would arrive.

 **[half an hour later]**

Rodriguez stretched his arm out as he was walking in the hallway. Today was a long day for him, but he wasn't exactly tired or anything...for once. Usually he gets tired because of Dragonheart's requests before he leaves his class. It ranges from either helping assist with fixing or repairing the gear or sharpening weapons, and as usual, help any poor bastard who got stuck in detention with him. Surprisingly today though, he did have people in detention...but didn't make them train until they could no longer fight as usual. All he did in terms of physical damage was a slap on the head or hands with a ruler, other than that all he did was give them extra work on fighting styles such as Krav Maga. Perhaps something made him go calmer? Guess it didn't really matter; Rodriguez was glad he can actually do something and not just flop on his bed from exhaustion. He made it to his door as he sighed happily, doing one last stretch. He stopped when he heard a small noise in the room. He gained a confused look as he squinted at the door. He grabbed open the hand and opened it slowly as he peeked his head in. His eyes went wide at the sight he was seeing as his full body was in the room now.

Inside on his bed, wearing nothing but a bdsm outfit that showed off her breasts and ass, a collar with a name engraved on it, was Brittany who was on her hands and knees. Rodriguez looked over her body as he slightly stuttered, meanwhile closing the door behind him quickly.

"U-uhm…." Rodriguez said as he scratched his head; a blush on his expression.

"W-welcome back, master." Brittany stuttered out with a blush, afterwards giving a small bark and small shake of her butt.

' _Master_?" Rodriguez thought in his mind as he continued to look at her. Honestly, he has no idea how to approach this. He has a dog faunus showing off her whole body in almost nothing. Then again, looking at her body again...she doesn't look half bad. He looked on hesitantly before gulping and walked over to her until he stopped almost behind her. Brittany was still shaking, but let out a few barks as she looked over her shoulder at him, her butt still shaking side to side. Rodriguez made no sound as he looked on before decided to trail his hand on her backside slowly. "Well, guess I have a _pet_ to train." he said, slowly gaining a lewd tone.

"Y-yes, m-master." Brittany stuttered out as she gave a small puppy like whimper at his touch. Suddenly, he gave a quick swat to her left butt cheek. She let out another puppy like whimper, only a bit more loudly as she closed her eyes.

"A pet doesn't talk without their owner's permission. Unless I ask a question, of course." Rodriguez said as he started to unbuckle the top part of his uniform. She watches him take off the upper part of his uniform off, showing a slim yet muscular build. She blushed and gulped very nervously as she continued her little barks. He went to the front of her as he lifted her chin up, and looking into his "pets" brown eyes. She gave a whimper as he uncupped her chin and placed went back to behind her, getting fully behind her as he trailed his hand on her soft back with his soft hands. She panted lightly as his hands went to both of her ass cheeks. He gripped them firmly and spreaded her big backside open; observing this faunus's two holes. Brittany shook in nervousness and was blushing brightly, but still did the small barks. Her anus was puckered and clean, something Rodriguez wouldn't mind exploring later. Her womanhood was a bit puffy, but also straight and freshly new as his face grew into a smile. As he continued to spread her out, one hand nudged at her asshole as the other hands fingers started to stroke her nether region.

Brittany shuddered and whimpered when he started to touch her in her precious areas. Rodriguez grinned as she looked over her shoulder. He pushed her back forward, indicating to make her bend over for him. Brittany shook her head and resisted against him. Rodriguez gave a small frown as he harshly smacked her rear harshly. Brittany made a small yelp of pain and whimpered lightly, but still didn't bend over.

"Hmph. Guess this pet doesn't know her place." Rodriguez said actually pretty darkly as he got off the bed and went in front of her as he fiddled with his belt. He got it off as he folded it and made a snapping sound with it as he looked at Brittany. Sooner than later he pulled down his pants, along with his underwear as he let his dick come out stood erect. He gave no time for Brittany as he forcefully opened her mouth and shoved his appendage in, all the way down to her throat. She gagged in response, her eyes widen in surprise. She didn't have much time to adjust as she felt harsh smacks to her rear; realizing Rodriguez is using his belt as a spanking tool as he aggressively face fucked her. She had small tears leaving her eyes, but they quickly evaporated on her cheeks.

"Now listen closely, slut." Rodriguez said in authority tone. "If you want your treats, you have to obey whatever I do, or what I say. As of right now, I don't believe you deserve to be ravaged by this juicy cock you are currently experiencing." he gave a harsh welt to Brittany's back with the belt as he continued to go deep down into Brittany's throat. She whimpered in a muffled manner from the facefucking and from her butt being whipped by his belt. But as she was feeling pain; she felt a burning sensation in her twat as he continued to take complete control of her. She could feel her own wetness go down her leg as she shook. Rodriguez stopped his whipping as he pushed his appendage all the way in and kept it in her throat, blocking her breathing. Brittany coughed as her eyes closed tightly, her face turning red slowly from lack of oxygen. "This is only a minor punishment. But if you continue to disobey and not go towards the route of being a good obedient pet...it'll only get worse." he then pulled back slightly so she could breath, after letting her face turn slightly blue.

She took deep breaths through her nose to gain back the lost oxygen, happy she could breathe at least. She wasn't ready for him to rest his cock into her throat again and rinse and repeat with the punishment. He would let her breath for a moment, then go right back to keeping his dick warm in her throat to the point her face turns blue. He pulled out his cock as it was wet from Brittany before pushing his dick onto her face, the testicles close to her mouth as she breathed her warm breath touching his balls.

"Now lets try this again; if you don't obey; this will get a lot more worse than you think it will be. Otherwise you won't get this juicy cock to ram into your tight soil." Rodriguez said as he humiliated her by rubbing his dick on her face while she panted heavily from her punishment. She lightly whimpered as her face blushed lightly afterwards, her thighs rubbing together to try and stimulate her wet twat. He went behind her again as he noticed her vaginal was dripping wet at this time.

"Heh. You like having your throat choke on a juicy cock? We have a slutty, and masochist bitch over here." Rodriguez said as he did the same motion again, pushing her back to make her bend over for him and raise her lower half up in the air. She like always tried to resist, but not as much as before. "Tch, still resisting, huh? Alright, bitch I guess you just want to be punished even more.

He got up as he aggressively made her stand up. She stood as she was shaking in anticipation as he went over to a tall hanger on the wall and grabbed rope on the floor and tied it to the hanger, not much longer until he tied both of her hands in front of her, making her hands go above her head. She struggled with the bondage a bit to see if it was tight, to which is was; her hands not moving any time soon as they were strained in the air, her entire back in the control for Rodriguez. She curiously watched as her form shook violently, seeing the mariachi grab another piece of rope and tied it to her tied up hands. He reached down to her right leg and lifted it up, tying around her shin tightly. Her right leg was now high in the air; only one leg allowing her to keep balance. She was panting with anticipation as she struggled against the bonds a bit. She heard Rodriguez move away from her as he started to rummage through something, assuming it to be a dresser.

'Now I know my brother is into this sort of thing...where does he...ah! Here it is!' Rodriguez thought as he opened the bottom drawer; finding a variety of whips, rope, and ballgags. He grabbed a rather long whip as he grinned. To see Brittany's reaction, he cracked his whip into the area making a loud snapping sound. Her reaction was flinching and whimpering with both fear, and to her own surprise, excitement. He walked over behind her as he wrapped both his arms around her, the whip going under her chin as his other hand fondled with a breast. "A naughty pet doesn't deserve to be claimed by their master; now you must get a longer punishment for your disobedience." he said with a slight chuckled as he pushed her chin up with the whip, slowly trailing it off her chin. She shivered violently and whimpered as he kept trailing the whip down. Rodriguez stopped his groping and trailing as he stood back. She was prepared to get whipped but was surprised when she wasn't getting whipped. She soon relaxed a bit...which was her first mistake. The moment she became unprepared, she heard the whip crack and and felt a sting on her mid back.

She let out a loud scream of pain when the whip made contact. The whipping started out agonizingly slow until it started to speed up. Ruthlessly, he was whipping her all over her back and rear, and the leg that is raised up. She would finch from each hit and let out some painful shouts. Then again, this pain was making her get even more horney the more the ruthless whipping continued. She could tell when she felt her arousal drip down to the floor. He stopped his whipping as he calmly dropped the whip and went behind her again, aggressively wrapping his arms around her as one went to her wet snatch, the other groping her C-cup chest. Brittany hissed slightly due to her back and leg still being sore, but moaned lightly nonetheless. Rodriguez stopped after a moment, much to Brittany's suffering to cum right then and there.

"No cumming with my permission, slut." Rodriguez said to her ear. "Besides, any more of your resistance will only get you far more worse than this." with that being said he untied the leg, just so it wouldn't get too numb. Rodriguez chuckled as he looked at the puddle below her, seeing that she was completely aroused. "What a horny little bitch you must be to get put into pain like this." Rodriguez said as he watched more drip. In all honestly, he is starting to sound a lot like his brother from all this. He untied the rope on the hanger as Brittany was able to lower her hands, and yet still have her hands bound still. She was soon brought to her knees by Rodriguez as he almost shoved her face in front of the puddle made. "Lick it up, I will not have such a naughty pet cause a mess on my floor." Brittany hesitated for a moment before she stuck her tongue out and started to lap up the juices that puddled beneath her. Rodriguez leaned back and watched her clean up her mess. He then started to look over her body again as she blushed brightly from the humiliation. "Better not make any more messes with your horniness or that slutty tongue of yours gets to taste your own cum for a bit." he commented for the soul purpose to embarrass her. She made a muffled "uh huh" as she continued to lap up the liquid.

Though he enjoys himself, he isn't isn't a complete sadist. He looked at the harsh shade of red on her rear and decided to rub his hands on it to make her feel a bit loose and less tense; to show he at least cares. She first winced a bit, due to it still stinging, but relaxed. After a moment of more lapping, she cleaned up the whole spot as she panted panted a little bit. He felt a hand pet her head gently.

"Good girl." Rodriguez said calmly as he smiled at her. He then picked her up to her feet as he lead her to the bed again and placed her on her knees. She watched him go and grab a chair and sit behind her. "After you resisted one too many times; you have to earn it. So create a show for me by pleasing yourself. But I must warn you that you cannot cum. Now start." He ordered as Brittany put her tied up hands below her very wet twat. To make her start, he swatted her right butt cheek after talking. She yelped from the hit as she blushed brightly; looking over her shoulder as Rodriguez sat on the chair; ready for Brittany to get on with the show.

Brittany blushed as she looked away in a shy manner, slowly her hands getting to work at rubbing herself, her moans being quiet yet quick. Rodriguez stared at her rear as it unconsciously started to sway slowly from Brittany pleasuring herself. He noticed her moans were getting more louder as she actually started to finger herself. Rodriguez himself started to get giddy himself, when she would thrust into her own fingers. He would slowly stroke himself as she made long moans.

'I'm getting _close~_!' she thought in bliss as she went more vigorous with her fingering. Suddenly she felt her hand get pulled away from her pussy, her orgasm going away at an agonizing state. ' _Nooooo~._ ' She whimpered loudly in her head, and in reality. She heard Rodriguez get behind her fully as she felt something rubbing at her entrance. She gasped in delight as she moaned in a wanting need. He spread her ass apart as he pushed the head into her.

"I guess the slutty bitch needs her reward." Rodriguez said, hissing at the fact she was already squeezing the head. Brittany whimpered lightly as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Please...I want it." She moaned out in pleasure.

"I'm not sure how much you want it." Rodriguez teased, slowly pushing in. She whimpered in a begging tone as she shook violently in want.

"I want it...I want now, please!" She moaned out once again, a little louder though.

"Tell me why you want it so badly." his shaft was halfway in, and dangerously close to her virgin barrier.

"Because I...! I…" she yelped when she felt a smack on her backside.

"Speak up, cunt!" Rodriguez growled in pleasure as he went quicker on his thrusting.

"I...I...I like you!" She said with her eyes shut tight. He wasn't got continue on as he just did gentle thrusts that touched her barrier.

"Hmmm...you're close, but there is another L word you haven't said yet." Rodriguez said as he was surprisingly enjoying her agonizing suffering from her pleasure. He _does_ sound like his brother at times now that he thinks about it. Brittany started to think as she lightly moaned from his pushes.

"I…" she said quietly; causing Rodriguez to yet again spank her rear roughly, saying she needs to speak up. "I...love you." Rodriguez smiled warmly as he gripped her hips.

"...I love you too." he said as he's a gave one full thrust, going past her virgin barrier. Brittany moaned loudly at her barrier finally being claimed. He started ram into her; Rodriguez pulling her into it as he grinned in pleasure. He leaned forward and started to pinch her erect nipples and fondled with her chest as he continued the love making. Brittany panted and moaned in pleasure as she pushed back against his thrusts.

This went on for a bit as each one moaned, suddenly Rodriguez quickly flipped her to her back; laying on top of her in a missionary position. He leaned in front of her face; cupping her chin to look into her brown eyes as he continued his firm piledriving on her tight pussy. Rodriguez showed love in his eyes as he caressed her cheek, listening to her adorable high pitched moans. Brittany kept moaning as her face kept blushing, her eyes half lidded and mouth slightly parted. He couldn't help be entranced with her; giving him the reason to lean in and steal the girl's lips, already probing his tongue in. Brittany didn't object to this as she allowed him to explore her mouth, while trying to wrestle his tongue with hers. She clearly knows her role, but decided to do it regardless as Rodriguez caressed her hair as they continued their fun. After about a full minute he pulled back.

"I'm getting close, Brittany…" Rodriguez said calmly as he started to go faster.

"Inside...I want it _inside_ me." Brittany moaned out in bliss, grinding her hips in a circle. Rodriguez nodded as he started to grunt in pleasure loudly. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist as he gave a few more hard thrusts before pushing all the way in and releasing his cum in a rapid pace. Brittany hitched a moan as she twitched from the warm cum inside her. He gave a few more firm thrusts as the wave of semen continued; enough to finally push her to the edge as she came onto his lap herself. Rodriguez panted as he stood up right as he looked at Brittany with a loving smile. She was panting heavily with a pleased, tired expression, her eyes still half lidded. He couldn't help himself as he gently fondled her chest on the aftermath.

"...Wouldn't mind doing this again another time." Rodriguez said as he loved the feeling of her soft ample flesh in his hands. Brittany lightly moaned as her eyes rested on his.

"I wouldn't mind either, my hero." She said with a smile. He felt his heart go warm as he smiled back. He got off her and pulled out; groaning a bit as his little friend left her warm cavern. He went to the side of her as both got under the covers of his bed; wrapping his arms around her waist as Rodriguez was spooning her; the warmth of her body getting warmer with his. Brittany blushed a bit, but after the activity they got themselves into, she smiled happily as she snuggled into him, her eyes slowly drifting to sleep.


	26. The Specialist and the Professor

_**(N.C. To Fanfic Story)**_

 **(Professor) Drago x Winter**

 **Dragonheart's Office/Room**

Drago Dragonheart, the new professor of Beacon, and feared teacher of the staff, was bored and annoyed in his office. He was currently sitting at his desk looking over video clips of each "battle" he had with his students, overlooking it to see what needed to be improved, or what needed to be fixed. Sometimes he can hear himself in the video and...to be quite honest, can see why not many people would like his tone. But this is a world filled with monsters and terrorists, so he couldn't make exceptions for anything. These kids signed up for this, they better be ready for anything. He took out a notepad and started to write down the improvements for each student. Ruby was absolute shit without her weapon, Yang was easy to anger, Ren could get tired out too easily. Really the only person that does well in his class is Pyrrha. Cardin...oh he doesn't want to even _start_ with what is wrong with him and his group. It's like they don't bother trying! Their coordination was absolute garbage, their leader was a daft cunt, and every member was stupid as a boar. Hell, he even thinks Ruby could beat them with her eyes closed, unless she lost her weapon.

The door opened suddenly as Drago perked up; looking to see who it was. There stood Winter Schnee as she calmly closed the door and walked over to his office desk with her usual military stance. Drago growled in annoyance as he set his tablet and pen down.

"And what do I owe this _remarkable_ visit?" He asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you." she said simply, now in front of his desk.

"Did Commander steel dick send you?" Drago asked in annoyance.

"I'll have you know, that I came at my own will." she said annoyed, though had an slightly angered blush showing faintly. She then took a breath as she calmed down a bit. "I came to discuss these "teachings" you do to your students."

"What about them?" Drago asked in a bored tone now.

"It just...surprises me you think sending pile after pile of students into the infirmary and call it a "lesson" it seems ridiculous to me- not just me, but many other professors in Beacon."

"And that sounds like a _real_ problem." Drago said rolling his eyes. "I'll make sure to file that in my "Don't give a fuck" cabinet."

"You almost snapped a student's arm in half." she said with a half lidded expression.

"Oh, what, he asked for it!" Drago defended. "His defenses were wide opened!"

"And the first year student girl who almost lost her legs?"

Drago thought about that for a moment as he blinked. "...which one?"

"The brunette."

"Be more specific." Drago deadpanned.

Winter sighed. "The fox faunus girl with the red eyes."

"...Oh….that one's uh...well two reasons." Drago leaned back a bit. "One, she relied on her kicks way too much, and she didn't bother trying to block or dodge, just attack."

"The point is; I'm not sure why you must put them to near death. It's a school, not a gym."

"What do you want from me?" Drago asked with his arms spreading wide. "This is a school trained to make warriors to combat against threats, I'm just showing them what happens if they're not prepared."

"I am quite familiar with the fact students know they will get injured in battle, Dragonheart, they aren't that ignorant." she deadpanned.

"Yes, but I'm showing them what it would feel like, they don't fight just the Grimm, there's also the White Fang that would do the same I would do." Drago said shrugging.

Winter gave a glare. "And what about the times you weren't teaching; but just broke bones for no particular reason?"

Drago scoffs. "Since when?"

"Two words: Jaune...Arc."

Drago gave a small widened eye expression before looking away as he scratched his head.

"I...might have went too far on that one…." He said with an arched eyebrow. "Although in my defense, he's a weak piece of shit."

"That is a terrible excuse!"

"He _is_ though!"

"How can he learn if you just downgrade him to filth!?" Drago blankly stared at her before he grabbed his tablet and typed on it a few times before showing her a video of Jaune's fighting, most of them against either his teammates, his sister team RWBY, or other classmates. All of them, he was getting his ass handed to him.

"Does that look like a warrior who would survive in a war field?" He asked with an arched eyebrow and annoyed frown.

"He isn't doing well yes, but that doesn't help his situation when someone like you treat him like filth and not teach him properly." she said coldly.

"Oh, well excuse fucking me!" Drago said with a sarcastic growl. "Sorry that he's not worth my time teaching, I'm not even sure I can help him, he's pathetic!"

"Then by Oum, you shouldn't be a professor if you can't teach him at all! It's It's a disgrace to the title!"

"I didn't come to work here to be these worthless maggots friend, I came here as a god damn teacher, the world they live in is a harsh place, I would think with you being in the military, you would see this a lot." Drago growled in annoyance before gaining a small mocking glare. "Or maybe not, and that's probably why your own damn soldiers can't do shit and you have to rely on machines!"

Winter growls. "Our military is a strong force and I will not have some poor excuse of a teacher that would rather break bones for his own enjoyment criticize me when he is more barbaric than the White Fang!" Drago stands up and slams his hands on his desk.

"How fucking DARE YOU!"

Now Winter has the mocking look with a smirk. "Or must I come down to Beacon again and beat you in your own classroom again?" Drago growled angrily as he walked over and stood in front of her with a harsh glare.

"That battle was a lucky one, I've improved." He said with a growl. "I won't lose a second time, Atlas Lapdog."

"Can't admit defeat and use the "you were lucky card?" what warrior are you?" she mocked; showing her smug Schnee smirk. "Last I checked; there is no luck on the battlefield...I would think you'd know something so basic." Drago's eye was twitching in anger and annoyance as his hands slightly twitched.

"You're starting to push me, you bitch." He growled in a warning tone. Winter only shakes her head at her.

"Oh, am I hitting your nerves so easily because of basic facts and logic? Aw, _poor_ guy." Drago growled louder in anger as his glare hardened.

"I'm warning you." He threatened.

"Please, You won't do anything so stop trying to act tough." Winter said coldly. "If you really can't take the truth then I'm pretty sure Ozpin was right about how weak-minded you were." With that last remark she turned and started to walk away. That was the last straw for Drago. Winter didn't know what happened next, one minute she was walking up to the door, the next her back felt pain from being slammed and pinned to Dragonheart's desk. Drago had his hands pinning her arms to the side on his desk with a glare. "What are you doing!?" Drago didn't answer yet as he continued his glare. He leaned down to her face, their noses almost touching as he lightly growled at her.

"I don't believe we _properly_ introduced ourselves." He said in a low tone. "I'm Professor Drago Dragonheart, and no one, I mean _no one_ dominates me, _ever_." He then leaned down to her neck and started to leaves small bites on her.

"Hey! S-Stop it!" Winter demanded as she blushed from his intrusion. Drago didn't listen as he continued to lay small bites and hickeys on her neck, slowly moving up to her face. He laid small kisses on her chin, up to her cheek, and stopped just above her lips. He could hear her make light pants; her breath smelling like a perfectly ripe mint. He grinned and chuckled a bit before he pulled back from her, one if his wings used as an extra arm to pin one of her arms down after his hand moved away and slowly dragged it across her body, stopping at her covered chest. She had a blushing glare as she gritted her teeth lightly; giving a little struggle to her pinned arms while her chest jiggled lightly. He noticed her struggles and just chuckled as he kept a good grip on her, his hand moving to her button jacket and unbuttoning it slowly down her body, all the while grinning.

"Must be fun to pin down a Schnee; maybe to act like a pig too." Winter barked; though her face just couldn't restrain her blush getting brighter. Drago had finished unbuttoning her jacket and with slight ease, threw it off her with quick succession.

"I don't care if you're a Schnee, you're still a normal woman, nothing more." He answered back with a growl. "Also, I'm a _reptile_ , not a mammal."

"I'll have you know that getting the title of a Specialist doesn't just make me normal-." She didn't finish her sentence as Drago leaned in close and gave her a glaring, loud growl.

"Do you bleed?" He asked in a slight dark tone. She glared back into his eyes; keeping up a militant posture even in her current position. "Answer me, do you bleed."

She sighs as she rolled her eyes. "Everyone bleeds; I'm not a fool."

"If you bleed like everyone else, you're normal like them as well." Drago said growling.

Winter Scoffs. "That implies you are normal too." she said in a way where Drago isn't exactly "normal" to some people.

"Maybe, but not in the ways you know." He said, holding a single claw up to her face, waving it side to side in a small taunting manner. "You don't know much about me, but I can bleed, so I can still die like any other mortal, I'm just hard to kill." She kept her glare as she lightly made a growl sound and looked away slightly; this gave Drago the chance to continue what he was doing. He pressed his claw gently down at the top of her clothing, before dragging it down her body, cutting it down the middle. Her glare was contorting a bit as she was starting to slowly get nude for this brute of a man...though for some reason she isn't angered about it; despite her expression towards this predicament. He stopped when his claw reached just below her belly button. He smirked as he used his other wing to keep her other arm pinned as he now used both of his hands to pull her top portion of her clothing off, showing her pale skin, slim form, and pure white bra that kept her C-cup breasts hidden.

He chuckled with a shake of his head as he leaned down and started to kiss her collarbone, while leaving small bites and slowly trailing down. He could tell she was trying to hide her pleasured moans, and she was doing pretty good about it though her face slightly contorts every now and then. He continued his little trail of love bites and kisses until he stopped at her bra. He glared at it for a moment before giving a toothy grin and looked up at her with a smug glare. She gave a small tug of her bound state; her breasts moving slightly as she gave a blushing glare. He still glared smugly at her, chuckling in amusement before he leaned down and grabbed the small clip that held her bra together with his teeth, pulling it up and biting it off quickly, her bra falling off and exposing her bare chest to him. Her struggling went fidgety for a moment; presumingly an attempt to cover her chest but remembered his damned wings were blocking her arms. Plus, for Drago's advantage...gave him a good view to watch these melons of hers to jiggle.

"You still wish to fight back?" He asked mockingly. "Such an attempt is moot."

"Heh. I just don't think you deserve this type of body." Winter slightly laughed out. Drago arched an eyebrow at her in an unamusing manner.

"Oh really?" He asked in a monotone voice, before grinning up again. "I can say that you at least have a better body than that pancake chested sister of yours."

"You leave my sister out of this! She has a fine figure!"

"What, you inspect her yourself?"

"N-no! I just mean she'll blossom….eventually."

"I think not, she is bound to stay a flat chested, uptight, snobby bitch." He said with a chuckle.

"Think I can't say the same about you being a self-centered, egotistical, asshole?" she replied with her own chuckle.

"Call me what you want, but know this." Drago was leaning down towards her exposed breasts now, his mouth slightly parted and his fangs shining. "You will be _mine._ " Before she could retort back he placed his mouth on one of her light pink nipples, nibbling and slightly tugging on it with his fangs. Her sentence suddenly became the urgency to stifle a moan from his...surprisingly soft lips. He switched between her breasts, giving both the same amount of pleasure as his hands felt up her slim body. Finally, he heard a small moan escape her mouth as she squirmed from the pleasure a bit.

"So the bitch finally breaks, huh?" Drago asked in a mocking tone after he pulled back from her breasts, one of his hands moving up and groping one of them softly.

"Sh-shut up!" she hissed back; obviously trying to not admit she was actually loving this feeling. Drago grinned smugly at her as his other hand went down lower to her body and stopping at the hems of her pants. Her blush was just resembling a red apple at this point as her supposedly cold body started to get warmer from the embarrassment. He grinned as he unbuttoned her pants and used his tail to pull them off slowly, exposing her white panties.

"And there's the prize." Drago said as his unoccupied hand trailed around her underwear, tracing every detail of it. Her pale skin was extremely smooth to his hand; trailing to her rear; pulling up on the panties to tease her snatch; to which worked as she made a small gasp. "You liked that, snow cunt?"

"In your d- _dreams~!_ " the last part made her speech go high pitched as Drago moved a finger underneath her underwear and rubbed her not so surprisingly cool vagina. He grinned widely when he felt some wetness down there. He didn't feel like going the slow way of removing her underwear, so he went with in his opinion the faster way, ripping them right off and tossing her torn panties to the side. Her body quivered from the air hitting her exposed tunnel as she had a half lidded glare.

"What's the matter, Schnee bitch?" He asked mockingly as he trailed his finger around her lower outer lips. He made her shiver more from his touch as she couldn't hold back light moans. "Not so professional now, are you?" He used two of his fingers to spread her lips open, his middle finger rubbing her small nub. He could tell she was finally starting to break, her body shivering under his touch, her glare starting to fade, and her moans starting to finally come out. He grinned down at her as he inserted his middle finger into her now, feeling her velvety walls clamp on his finger. Her pleasured sounds started to get loudly as her mouth went agape, her hips instinctively arching up and down from the intrusion of his finger. He knew he had her now, so he removed his wings from her arms and folded them back onto his back, getting lower down her body and spread her legs before he leaned forward and replaced his finger with his tongue.

" _Ahh~!_ " Winter groaned out as her legs tried to wrap around his head on instinct; but his hands kept her legs wide open. Drago went to work as he licked around her lips and and gave small nibbles to her clit once in a while before he gave long, deep licks into her pussy, getting a taste of her.

'Heh, vanilla.' He chuckled mentally as he shoved his tongue into her now, wiggling it around as her inner walls clamped down on it, making him lick harder and faster.

"D- _Dragonheart~_..." Winter called out as she momentarily rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

"Please." He said pulling back to speak. "Call me Drago, Winter." He then resumed his work and stuck his tongue back into her cavern, lapping at her juices. She closed her eyes as his soft tongue would go fast for a moment before doing slow deep licks before going fast again; a rinse and repeat motion that she was actually managing to love. Suddenly he pulled back as she looked dazed.

"Wha…?" she said with a pleasured look. She heard something metal rattling and unbuckling, along with the sound of a zipper going down. She looked up slightly to see Drago dropping his pants immediately as he got his body closer to hers, gently getting on top of her in a missionary position.

"I believe it's time for me to warm your cold body, don't you think?" He asked as he rubbed his length against her wet opening, getting it lubed.

"I- Um- Y-you-." Winter stuttered, honestly not sure how to approach this. Drago chuckled at this as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her head, the tip of his dick now probing slowly at her entrance. This was the moment that Drago has felt her shivering body when it went violent. He was slightly confused until he realized why: She was a virgin. He leaned back slightly to stare at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Well I'll be damned, I would've think you would have had your cherry popped." He said with a somewhat surprised tone.

"...I'll be quite honest. Most men are either scared for me or think I am too good for them. I don't blame them for my military position and the way I treat soldiers." she said, looking away slightly. Drago shook his head as he leaned down to her, their faces almost touching.

"Well, I'm certainly not scared of you, and I don't care about your position in the military." His lips were almost touching hers, he could feel her breathing getting slower. "I only care about the woman in front of me, not her title or position." Winter parted her lips slightly as she felt her heart get warmer. No other man has ever said that to her, nor would they even attempt to talk to her. She suddenly felt a new feeling for Drago as she went half lidded as both moved forward; their lips colliding. Her lips were soft and cold, his felt warm and almost rough, but that didn't matter to them as Drago realigned himself with her wet entrance and started to push in. She moaned loudly as his hips collided with her; blood seeping out of her nether region as he allowed her to adjust; Drago and Winter enjoying their collision of kissing. He pulled back slowly before moving back into her at a normal pace, since she was still adjusting to him. She had a half lidded expression as she had one hand behind his head; another on his left cheek as she gently pushed into his thrusts as she moaned into the kiss lightly.

Drago grunted at how tight and cold she was, but didn't care as he leaned down to her neck and started to leave small bites and kisses again on her pale skin. She would make small loud moans as her hands trailed his back. He kept his normal pace as Winter pushed back.

"...no need to go wimpy on me, Drago." Winter joked, Drago stopped what he was doing and looked at her if she was sure. "I can handle it." she assured with a small wink towards him. Drago tilted his head at her before smirking down at her.

"As you wish." he said before he pulled back and pushed in roughly.

" _OH~!_ " Winter moaned out in surprise. Drago gripped her hips and was now thrusting harder into her now, her moans becoming louder. Her breathing became fast and ragged as he went slightly faster as well; her bust jiggling around from his force. Drago enjoyed her sweet moans of pleasure as she had her tongue out; slightly panting. Her eyes going to the back of her head...it's like she _wanted_ him to fuck her. He grinned at her as he continued to ram into her at fast speeds.

" _Dragoooo~! Ohhhhhh~!"_ Winter called out in pure bliss; her body rocketing forward as he pulled her into his thrusts aggressively. Winter yelped slightly when he flipped her onto her stomach, bending her over the desk as he continued to hammer into her. Drago kept a tight grip on her waist as he hammered into her, his growls coming out frequently. She put her hands on the table as she pushed back into his thrusts; her backside moving north and south as they collided. She looked over her shoulder as she had her tongue out as she panted and moaned. Drago looked down as right above her ass was a white medium sized snowflake tattoo.

"Ain't you full of surprises, a tattoo?" He asked with a chuckle as he traced it with a claw as he continued to pound into her.

"Had it _before_ being a _specialist~._ Thought it was a rather nice touch, don't you think?" she asked back, enjoying how aggressive he was being towards her.

"Heh, I guess so." He answered back with a shrug. He could feel her inner velvety walls getting tighter around his dick, at the same time he felt himself getting closer as well. "I believe it's time for this activity to end." He said going full force with a growling grunt. She made a loud "Oh!" from it until she relaxed again. She hooked her arm under his chin as she leaned back, turning her head with parted lips. As he continued to grunt in pleasure he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers before he slammed his hips against hers and unloaded deep inside her womb. She moaned loudly into the kiss as she intensely came onto Drago, her legs shaking violently for the moment it did and then relaxed. Their kiss lasted for a while as Drago kept a grip on her body, not wanting to let go. She moaned in the kiss as she positioned herself to be facing him, placing a hand on his cheek as both deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted for approximately three minutes before they pulled back from each other, both panting from the experience. Drago saw something in her eyes that he didn't expect to see in a long time: Love. His own heart beated as he stared into them, although he felt his mind was sending him bad messages on this. He shook those thoughts away the best he could before he just enveloped the Schnee woman in a tight hug. She gingerly hugged back as she contently sighed.

"Well uh...I had fun." she said with a smile, blushing a little bit. Drago didn't respond yet as he continued to hug her, his mind and heart having a disagreement with one another.

"Yeah...me too." He responded with a small smile, although his tone was a bit dull, slightly no emotion present. She smiled at him before she looked at the clock.

"It was, um...nice having a chat with you, Mr. Dragon-...Drago." she corrected herself, trying to act formal again after the activity, walking over to where her underwear and clothes are...thus realizing her underwear was torn as she picked up the ripped up panties.

"Oh, um.."

"No, its fine...I guess it wouldn't hurt to go commando for a little bit." she waved off as she started to...pick up her cut off uniform, thus looking at her rather torn up pants; oh weren't those even worse than the uniform. "...Oh."

"That...was why I said that…" Drago said clearing his throat, pulling up his pants and buckling his belt. "I could loan you a shirt if you want." She was covering her bosom as she blushed a bit, feeling a little bit chilly in the room as she had bare skin only.

"That..would be most appreciative." she replied. Drago grinned as he walked over and grabbed her hand and led her to his clothing drawers, his tail moving behind her to tap her ass once. She made a small "eep!" sound in surprise before looking at Drago, blinking twice. She noticed his grin before playfully smirking back as she slightly swayed her hips on purpose.

"If you want, I could show you where my shower is at." He said with a small chuckle.

"Why, do you want to show me something special, big man?" she teased playfully.

"Maybe, cause I'm already with someone special, and she's walking right next to me." Drago said smiling. She fully looked at him and smiled back as she walked next to him and wrapped her arms on his bicep, leaning her head on it.

"Well, lead the way then." she said with a small consent sigh.

"Yes Ma'am." Drago answered with chuckle.


	27. Fun with the brothers

_**(N.C. To Fanfic Story)**_

 **(Teen) Anthony and Rodriguez X Pyrrha and Brittany**

 **(Dorm Hallway)**

It has been a few days since Brittany's and Rodriguez's activity. Brittany had the most wonderful experiences with him, and now they are in a relationship because of it. Brittany was walking down the hall when her legs were shaking, her face showing a big blush on her face as she lightly moaned. Hidden within her school uniform was a tiny pink egg vibrator in her womanhood as it would vibrate softly, but cause stimulation and pleasure to the body. She had to wear it the whole day, instructed by her master. She was currently walking slow as she leaned on the wall. She stopped as she panted; her blush getting brighter as she hitched a moan as the vibrator kicked up again; her eyes shutting tightly in response.

'Oh man, he can be so mean sometimes.' She thought with a groan as her legs shook. It was bad enough she had to wear it in class to where she could potentially embarrass herself. To make it worse, it was during Drago's class as well. It was fine that he wasn't mean to her anymore, but that doesn't mean he stopped with the harsh fighting he gives his students. And with heightened senses, he could tell there was arousal in the air. The weird part about that- no, _two_ weird things about it was that he looked at Brittany...but then also looked at Pyrrha, who was not that far away from her. The redhead was in a state much like hers which both confused and surprised her. She was as well blushing and her legs were quivering, she even panted heavily like her. The second weirdest thing was that Professor Dragonheart just gave his usual glare...but then smirked and went on with his day; it was like he knew exactly what was going on. To make it even more unusual; Drago leaned in between Brittany and Pyrrha after class when they were leaving and said this:

"You two have fun." That was extremely confusing to them both. Back on track, she was now in front of the Skullrox brothers dorm. She quickly knocked on it as the vibrations were just getting worse on that point. The door opened about a few seconds later as an arm went and gently grabbed her arm and started to gently pull her in. She stumbled inside and had to cross her legs to hold in her orgasm that almost released. Behind her was Rodriguez; his hands around her waist almost immediately after closing the door.

"It seems my pet has made it through to day...Let's see how much you've done." he said as he reached under her skirt to check how naughty and wet she has been. He did so by slowly stroking her wet pussy. She immediately shook with a moan as she felt herself nearly cumming from just his simple rubbing and the vibrator. He pulled away as he raised his hand up and looked at her pure wetness as he moved it around. "Tell me, pet, Have you been naughty or good?" he asked smoothly.

"D-define g-good." She stuttered out in pleasure.

"Well, that is someone who didn't make it obvious she was getting pleasured by a vibrator. Someone who hid it well."

"W-well, I'm n-ninety percent s-sure?" She said skeptically. She yelped lightly when she felt a light smack on her backside.

"You need to be confident you hid it well...So you didn't hide it well then?" he asked, reaching under to grope her bust.

"Well, P-professor D-Dragonheart might have...smelt it in the air." She answered with a pant.

Rodriguez thought for a moment before giving of a sly grin. "Then if Drago noticed...that means you were naughty enough for him to notice." his grip on her breast became more rougher. "So that means this little pet must be punished for it, hm?" She looked over her shoulder as she whimpered slightly. He stepped back from her and flipped her to look at him. "Strip." he said simply demanded, putting his hands on his hips.

Brittany blushed brightly but complied as she shakily stripped her clothing off. Under her skirt was the BDSM outfit from before; but she had a pink button strapped to her leg as it led to inside her womanhood; which was the vibrator. Rodriguez smirked as he walked over to the dresser and grabbed rope and leather straps. He immediately went behind her and started to get to work on tying her up; tying her wrists and legs with the rope; and tying the leather straps over and under her breasts so they are more exposed. He wrapped his arms around her again as he lifted her chin up with his finger.

"Hope you don't mind; we'll be having my brother be a guest to this activity." Rodriguez said. Brittany blushed brightly and looked over her shoulder wide eyed. "No, he won't do anything to you...just his own pet."

"H-his own pet…?" She said confused with a blushing head tilt. She then heard the door open as she saw the silhouette of two individuals, one of Anthony because of the cowboy hat and the other...well, being covered by what seems to be a blanket. Furthermore, there was a leash in Anthony's hand as he walked in and tugged on it for the covered individual to follow. It did so, giving Anthony the moment to shut the door.

"Heh, I thought you were gonna start without us, Rod." Anthony chuckled.

"You know I'm a man of my word dear brother." Rodriguez chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Brittany.

"Well either way, you got yourself a cutie pie over there." he reached under the blanket to grope something. "Not to say mine isn't either, heh."

"Curious. Who do you have under the blanket?" Rodriguez asked with a smirk. Anthony smugly smirked back until he pulled off the blanket. Who stood there was Pyrrha in a BDSM outfit similar to Brittany's, but it was red. She had a collar that had her name on it and a red ball gag concealing her mouth she had her arms tied behind her back. Anthony was behind her and wrapped his arms around her to grope her sizable bust.

"Such a good catch of a woman, I must say." Anthony praised as he pinched Pyrrha's nipples. Said girl moaned in pleasure as she had her eyes shut tightly in both pain and pleasure. Brittany looked at Pyrrha as the amazon opened her eyes to see Brittany. Suddenly, the way both acted made sense now. Anthony cupped the gagged warriors chin as he started rest his head next to hers. "Though I must say; such a naughty little slut she is; for making a small mess in the hallway." he then smacked her ass soon after. Pyrrha yelped slightly as her blush deepened slightly.

"So what plans do you have for these two naughty pets, brother?" Rodriguez asked as Brittany shook in anticipation lightly.

"Well, before we punish these two cunts, why don't they get to know one another first?" Anthony then forced Pyrrha to sit on her knees as Rodriguez moved Brittany towards them. Anthony tugged on the leash as Pyrrha jolted her head up to look at him. "Spread your legs." he demanded, kneeling down on his knees as well to grope her chest. Pyrrha moaned slightly as she spread her legs for him. Anthony put an arm around her waist as he stroked her womanhood to make it moist; while making her moan to his touch. Rodriguez gently pushed Brittany forward as she watched Anthony stroke the amazon warrior. Rodriguez put her to her knees as Anthony stopped stroking her, Brittany getting her head pushed closer to Pyrrha's vagina.

"Start introducing yourselves. Give her a taste." he said calmly. Brittany was panting lightly like a dog, no pun intended, as she stared at Pyrrha's moisten lips. She blushed at the sight before she leaned forward and started to lap at her juices that were leaking out. Pyrrha gave a pleasured coo, then started to moan lightly as she blushed in slight embarrassment. Anthony chuckled as he started to nibble and kiss all over her neck gently. Pyrrha moaned in pleasure as she shook a bit.

"You afraid you gonna make her explode before the real entertainment begins?" Rodriguez asked as he noticed Pyrrha was getting into it.

"Hey, it's hard to not have Pyrrha Nikos of all people to moan from your touch like a needy slut." Anthony admitted with a shrug as he pulled back from his gentle kisses. He then looked down to where Brittany was lapping into Pyrrha vigorously. "Though I must say, you have a very eager one."

"Got all the good features on her to go with it." Rodriguez replied as he trailed his hand over Brittany's ass. Said Faunas moaned lightly as she continued to lap at Pyrrha's wet honey pot. Anthony decided that it was time to ungag Pyrrha as he unclipped the ball gag out of her mouth, letting it fall to the ground. Immediately Pyrrha's moans were coming out in ecstasy as her tongue lolled out.

"Heh. Who would've thought Pyrrha Nikos of all people would enjoy this type of play." Rodriguez noted.

Anthony chuckled. "Once I suggested to her when we got together…" he leaned into her ear to whisper it it. "I rocked her fucking world." Pyrrha blushed brightly, both from the memory and the fact that Brittany still licked at her wet vagina. Anthony cupped Pyrrha's chin, pulling her face to look at him as he took her lips immediately, probing his tongue in as he dominated her mouth. Meanwhile as Brittany was enjoying the taste of Pyrrha, Rodriguez gently pulled Brittany back from it, causing both Pyrrha and Brittany to whimper, Pyrrha because she lost her orgasm. The mariachi only chuckled as he pulled Brittany to where she had her back leaning towards Rodriguez's chest. Rodriguez didn't say a word as he only spread Brittany's legs, causing her to blush wildly.

"I think it's Pyrrha's turn to have a taste." He suggested towards Anthony. The gunslinger smirked as Pyrrha looked at him for approval, to which he nodded. She crawled over to Brittany and got between her legs, her face blushing and panting. Anthony couldn't help himself as he looked over his pet's body again. He managed to find a warrior who was extremely curvy and beautiful form. He was surprised with himself that he managed to get in a relationship with her in the first place. Anthony started to firmly grope Pyrrha's backside, loving the feel of her smooth skin. The Amazon blushed as she leaned forward and stuck her tongue out to give a tentative lick to Brittany's wet pussy. Brittany moaned in complete pleasure, almost half tempted to wrap her legs around her head if Rodriguez's hands weren't keeping them spread open. As Pyrrha was licking inside Brittany's vagina, Rodriguez moved his hand to rub her clitoris with his thumb. Brittany jolted a bit as her legs shook from the pleasure.

"Ever thought of hanging her entire body from the hanger up there?" Anthony asked. Rodriguez looked up as he blinked.

"I...never actually saw that." he admitted.

"Installed it after I got with Pyrrha...I planned to test it out today."

"The best I got was tie her leg up in the air, using the long thin whip."

"Classics, eh?" Brittany and Pyrrha were enjoying themselves as Brittany was close until Pyrrha was pulled back. "Don't tell me you two forgot your punishments." Anthony teased. Pyrrha and Brittany gulped in both nervousness and anticipation.

About 15 minutes later, it shows Pyrrha being tied up in a ball position, her body sideways, yet she is still presentable to have fun with. Her entire body was off the ground as Anthony was behind her, trailing his hand on her back, then to her ass. Anthony grinned evilly as he started to tease her by rubbing his cock on her entrance. Pyrrha gasped in pleasure as she so desperately wanted it in her.

"Sluts who have done something bad, doesn't deserve to feel release." Anthony said to Pyrrha, giving her right butt cheek a good firm smack. Said girl yelped in pain as she moaned slightly. He continued to tease her relentlessly as it cuts to Brittany, who has a black ball gag on as Rodriguez was also teasing her with his dick. Her hands were ties behind her back still as now her legs were spreaded out and tied up to keep it that way. Said Faunas was shaking with pleasure as she moaned contently behind the ball gag.

"Still enjoying yourself like a fuck toy, hon?" Rodriguez teased, resting his hands on her chest, his teasing becoming more troublesome for Brittany's needs. She moaned in a throaty tone as she nodded. Rodriguez smirked at how needy his little pet has gone from that one night of fun they both had. He groped her bust as he pinched her nipples to make it even more agonizing to her. To make things even better, as he was listening to the needy moans from Brittany, he can over hear the things he would never expect to hear from Pyrrha. The Invincible girl making needy moans herself with a small whimpering tone from the teasing. Rodriguez glanced over when heard a whip, seeing his brother having a crop whip as he was whipping Pyrrha's back and ass cheeks as he gave an seductive evil grin, still grinding his dick against her extremely wet entrance. "Enjoying yourself, brother?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm just waiting for her to say the words I want to hear, otherwise I ain't going in." Anthony said back at his brother. Pyrrha looked back as Anthony looked into her eyes. "Well?" Pyrrha blushed wildly while looking away with a small whimper. He lifted his hand up as he smacked her left side this time with the crop whip. She yelped as she gritted her teeth, her arousal becoming more vibrant from this little abuse. "I won't give you what you desire unless you convince me otherwise." Pyrrha continued to moan and whimper as her eyes shut tight. Anthony only shrugged. "Well alright, if you want it to be agonizing for you for the rest of the night. I have all day, Nikos." Rodriguez chuckled slightly at his brothers carefree attitude when it comes to this type of thing as he put his attention back to Brittany, who was giving a small needy growl behind the ball gag, yet still managed to not have an angry glare when she growled as she tried to buck her hips so his dick can go in her. Rodriguez is usually a nice guy, but this is just too much fun for him as he pulled down the ball gag to see if she was gonna say anything, considering her eyes were full of lust.

"Come on!" She said with lustful tone. "Just put it in me!"

"Don't forget about the rules~." Rodriguez chuckled, grinding harder, but not going in her. "You have to convince me, hon. And what that sounded like is a demand." Brittany whined as she desperately tried to get him to fuck her.

"Please!" She said once again. "Just put it in!"

"Hmm...why should I?" Anthony furrowed an eyebrow as he was actually surprised his own brother was playing this cruel. He still kept an eye on Pyrrha who was starting to finally crack from the agonizing teasing of his dick rubbing against her vagina.

"Put it in damn-!" Brittany was about to say before the ball gag went back in her mouth. Rodriguez smiled at how eager and desperate she was getting.

"Well, gotta do it longer now because of how rude you sounded towards your master." he said with an evil smiled grinding himself on her wet twat, his hands groping her chest firmly.

Anthony continued his relentless teasing as he put down the crop as Pyrrha looked over at him again.

"P-Please…" her voice sounded quiet. She yelped when Anthony smacked her ass hard as he gave her a furrowed eyebrow.

"Gotta speak up, slut, otherwise I can do this all day." Anthony said as he had full control of the Invincible girl's movement as she tried to get the appendage inside of her, but to no avail.

"Please, put it in me, I can't take anymore more of this!" She begged.

"Not until you say what I want to hear you say." Pyrrha bit her lip as he said this, knowing full well what she is going to say is a big embarrassment. Brittany moaned in anticipation as she gave a look like she was willing to say something. Rodriguez smiled as he pulled the ball gag back off again to see what she has to say.

"P-please, stick your cock in me, I need it so badly!" Pyrrha said in a begging tone. "I want to feel you ravage me like the s-slut I am! I am a horny bitch for you to please, fuck me please!" Anthony smirked at her words as he started to untie her bonds a bit, putting her to the ground on her knees as her hands were still tied behind her back. She was confused until she felt him mount her, his dick about to penetrate her.

"M-master~!" Brittany called out. "Please fuck me like a dirty puppy I am! I am your slut to please and pleasure for all of eternity! Please take control over this naughty puppy!" she squeaked slightly. Rodriguez gave a small shocked look before grinning. He pulled back and got up as he picked Brittany up and put her in the same position as Pyrrha's, right in front of the amazon warrior. Brittany got mounted as well as he lined up his cock towards Brittany. In unison, both brothers plunged themselves into their pets. In unison both girls let out loud moans as they finally got what they wanted. Both brothers started to thrust into them at a normal pace as they were enjoying their pets moans. Anthony reached over, resting his chest on Pyrrha's back as he started to grope her bust; Rodriguez trailing his hands on her hips to her thighs, both getting rougher on them. As they were immensely enjoying their masters giving them the pleasure they have been waiting for, they couldn't help but look at each other with half lidded eyes. The brothers grinned, knowing exactly what they are going to do.

Both girls stared at each other for a while before they leaned forward and locked lips with each other. They moaned into each others mouths as the brothers went faster with them as Anthony gave a chuckle, Rodriguez only smirked.

"Gotta say, Rod, never thought you'd get into this." Anthony said looking at him.

"Well, I decided to try something new." Rodriguez replied with a small shrug.

"Heh. Guess normal sex is too mainstream for you." he then looked at Brittany making out with Pyrrha passionately. "And probably her."

"She was the one who suggested it, but you don't see me complaining about it."

"Fair enough." Anthony then leaned back up straight, his hands on Pyrrha's rear. "Should we let them have the satisfaction of cum in their wombs?"

"Well, what do our pets say." Rodriguez asked as both brothers looked at the girls, each one looking back at their respective masters as they still kissed. Brittany gave a small nod as she made a muffled moan. Pyrrha blushed a bit but nodded as well while Brittany probed her mouth with her tongue. Surprisingly enough, even for Brittany herself, she was dominating Pyrrha in this tongue wrestle...or perhaps Pyrrha is just allowing it. Both brothers started to thrust at a quick speed, Rodriguez gripping Brittany's hips as Anthony gripped Pyrrha's backside. Both girls moaned intensely as Brittany continued to dominate Pyrrha's mouth. Rodriguez gave a small grunt in pleasure, Anthony not far behind. This continued on for a few more minutes until they both pushed in and came into their pets; the latter doing the same thing as they both moaned loudly into each others mouths, squirting into their masters laps.

Brittany and Pyrrha pulled back from the kiss as both panted heavily as they stared into one another. It didn't last long as Rodriguez and Anthony pulled out as both shivered. Anthony stood up as he stood up Pyrrha as well, starting to untie her. As the final rope came off she rubbed her wrists to get rid of some of the numbness before turning around to face Anthony. Said person wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head on hers as he warmly smiled at her. Pyrrha smiled back as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Brittany looked over her shoulder as Rodriguez was doing the same as he got rid of the leather straps. To Rodriguez's surprise, Brittany made the first move on him first. She leaned forward and after the last strap was removed she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head into his chest. Rodriguez blinked before he smiled and gave her a hug as Brittany smiled contently. Brittany and Pyrrha looked at one another as the brothers had their arms around their necks.

"...Same time next week?" Brittany asked meekly at her as she smiled. Pyrrha gave blush as she gave a shy nod.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, but for now…" Anthony said as Pyrrha gave a surprised yelp as she was put in a bridal carry. "How about we get some shut eye? I'll let ya cuddle this time, promise." Pyrrha nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling into his chest. Rodriguez did the same to Brittany as they went to their respective beds, it zooms out the window as it showed the sun setting.


	28. The Boop

_**(N.C. To Fanfic Story)**_

 **Drako X Nora**

 **JNPR Dorms**

"I'm sorry what?" That was the first thing that came to Drako's mind as he stared at the quiet man Ren who stared back with a calm look.

"I need you to look after Nora while the rest of us head into town to pick up some dust round supplies." Ren answered with his stoic look.

"How come she can't come with?"

Ren gave a half lidded expression, like he should know that answer considering how much of a character Nora is.

"Ren you can't be serious!" Drako said gripping his shoulders now. "How am I supposed to look after her when she's almost as bad as my sister!?"

"Because you still owe me a favor." Ren said simply. "Remember who helped bail you out of detention?"

"It was your entire team, and I already filled in the favors!"

"Except for mine." To give a little explanation on why Drako was gonna get detention if it wasn't for team JNPR. "You helped Jaune with Oobleck's history assignment, Pyrrha had you train him for a week, Nora made you make her pancakes in different shapes."

"I'm still confused why she had me make pancakes in the shape of your weapons." Drako said with a slightly confused tone.

"Regardless, I still need a favor. And the last thing we all need is Nora doing something that will get us all in trouble." Ren explained hoping Drako was gonna be reasonable.

"But-"

"I thought you said you would return any favor we asked of." Ren said arching an eyebrow at him, making Drako flinch. "Are you really going to back out of your promise?" Drako said nothing for a moment before he sighed.

"Alright, alright...I'll watch over Nora for you." He said lowering his head in defeat. "I can see why our cousin doesn't like you now."

"I know it's gonna be a bit difficult, but it would do us all a favor if she doesn't unintentionally hurt anyone."

"Yeah yeah, I lived with my sister since we were infants, I'm sure, maybe, that I can watch her for a couple of hours." Drako said pulling back with a shake of his head. Ren gave a appreciative smile as he patted his shoulder.

"Can't thank you enough for this. I'll see if I can find a way to repay you after your done."

"You can start be telling me what I should and shouldn't do with her." Drako then pulled out a pen and notepad. "I already know caffeine is a big no, along with sweets she can't have."

"Try to make sure she doesn't try to advance on you...she tends to get...grabby" Ren said with a small nervous look.

"Define grabby." Drako said, not looking up from his notepad.

"She'll….try to grab your….areas." Drako looked confused until he looked up with slightly wide eyes.

"...Oh…"

"I'm not sure why either, but I guess she has something in her head...maybe because of how hyper she is." Ren shrugged.

"Well, should I get a spray bottle in case?" Drako asked with an arched eyebrow.

"if you think it's necessary." Ren said before Jaune pokes his head in.

"Hey, you ready to go? Me and Pyrrha are ready." he informed.

"Yeah, almost." Ren said nodding before looking serious. "Where's Nora, Drako has agreed to watch her while we're gone." as he asked, Nora came in quickly as she almost literally jumped on Drako's back, making him give a grunt in surprise.

"So I get to hang out with Drako for the day? Yay!" she cheered, Drako giving a small disbelief look. He immediately felt dread when he agreed to this. Ren walked past Drako with a hidden smirk.

"Try to behave while we are gone, Nora." Ren said looking at her, said person was saluting.

"Aye aye, captain!" she declared, her legs wrapping around Drako's waist. Said person barely kept his balance as he had to support the extra weight. Ren followed Jaune as he closed the door, Drako was all alone now as Nora giggled like a schoolgirl as she smiled widely. They stayed silently for a moment before he simply got out of Nora's grip by shaking her off with an annoyed growl.

"Off Nora, I'm not a horse, or slave, for you to ride on." He said after she got off him and dusted himself off.

Nora scoffed. "Don't be a party pooper, champ." she said as she booped his nose playfully. Drako scrunched his nose as he backed up with a snort. He looked back at Nora with a bored look no was he rubbed his nose.

"Rule one, no bopping me." He said crossing his arms. "If I'm watching you, we're putting down some rules."

"Booor-ing!" Nora declared as soon as he finished talking as she zoomed away. Drako gave an annoyed sigh, it's like Topaz but three times as hyper. He quickly grabbed her by the wrist and held it tightly.

"You will obey my rules, got it." He said sternly. "Ren put you under my care, and I intend to make sure _you_ don't go off killing or breaking everyone's legs."

"Uhhm….We are the only ones here." Nora said with a small smirk. "And last I remembered, this is my room as well, so it should be put under my rules!" she said under her own logic. Drako gave a small twitch before he rubbed his face. He stood firm though as he glared at her, looking like his father on a daily basis.

"You will obey my rules, I don't care if this is your room." He felt weird doing this, since this was something his father always does. But with people like Nora, he needs to show who's boss. "Ren put me in charge of you, so you will do everything I say, no ifs, ands, or buts, I'm your superior, am I clear!" Nora blinked a bit before giving a small half lidded smirk.

"Well oh my, sounding like Ren if he was straightforward~." she said the last part as she leaned in on him. Drako gave a slight small surprised look, since this wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

"Uh, I was suppose to be Drago…" He said with a surprised and confused tone.

"Well funny thing is, Ren tends to watch over me and tells me what to do...just not in a straightforward way...he seems more loose." Nora shrugged, then playfully poked his chest when she leaned in still. "But you, on the other hand, are so straightforward about it." Drako stared at her with widen eyes before he slowly backed away with his hands up.

"Uh, I'm going to make a call to someone, don't move." He added the last part quickly pointing a finger at her. He made the "I'm Watching you" gesture as he slowly backed up to the bathroom, pulling out his scroll. He was about to type in some things until he felt arms wrapped around his waist. He blinked as he looked down to see that Nora was feeling his abdomen and chest.

Nora giggled. "You have the same build as Ren...well a bit more muscular, but close enough."

"No, bad Nora!" Drako shouted grabbing a spray bottle from the bed stand, and instantly spraying her with it. She let go immediately as her hair was wet as she blinked blankly. She shook her her head around like a dog as her hair went puffy for a moment before going back to her original. She smirked at him as her front entire shirt was wet, her rack being slightly visibly.

"Well, I never thought you'd be one to treat a woman like this~." Nora teased, taking him spraying her with a bottle for a different reason. Drako blushed a bit before he went back to backing up slowly, the spray bottle still raised.

"Nora, I mean it, you'll obey my authority." He said with a stern tone. "You will respect my authority."

"Oooh myyy~!" Nora teased again, this time with a slight purr as she continued to walk towards him. On instinct Drako started to spray Nora with the spray bottle, while backing away. He stopped spraying as he hits his back on the wall. Nora was soaking wet now as she still got closer to him with her half lidded expression.

"Fuck this shit I'm out!" Drako said throwing his spray bottle at her and running towards the door with widen eyes. He was surprised when Nora zoomed in front of the door, locking it. Drako was about to do something drastic, for example, jumping out the window, but he was soon pinned to the wall by Nora. She giggled as she trailed her hands on his chest and her head nuzzling on him as well, her wet shirt covering her rack pressed against him as she purred.

"Where do you think you're going, big man?" she asked with a small coo. Drako stuttered with a blush as he gently pushed her away, unfortunately while his hand started to type in Ren's number on his scroll, his other hand accidentally pressed into one of her large boobs. Nora gave a small coo from the feeling as Drako noticed what he did and pulled away. He continued to stutter until Nora shushed him with a finger to his mouth. "No need to be shy...I won't bite...much."

"Nora, please back off before I pull out a bat." Drako said with a stuttering tone, his eyes glancing at his scroll that was dialing Ren.

"Oooh~! Such an extreme man as well." Nora complimented, her hand trailing down...below him. Drako blushed brighter as the scroll continued to dial Ren, his eyes moving desperately toward it and to her hand. He froze when he felt Nora's hand started to trail inside his jeans, her hand touching the bulge. He has no idea where this even came from. Ren said she was grabby sure...but he didn't think she was THIS grabby. Ren finally answered, but his hopes from getting help from him were dashed away when Nora's other hand pressed the hang up button. "Come on, he doesn't need to get involved...you can have fun from time to time you know." she suggested, her hand going to his chest again.

"N-Nora, let's c-calm things down a bit." Drako stuttered as he tried to push her away again.

"Why? You already shouted at me to listen to your authority, and squirted me with water..." she said as her voice started to gain a small seductive tone.

"I'll admit the spray bottle was a bad idea, should've used a bat...or call Drago down." Drako muttered before shaking his head and looking at her once again. "And second, I thought you had your eyes on Ren?"

"True." Nora replied. "Doesn't mean I have eyes only for him though…" Drako blushed once again as he started to relax a bit, his hands that were on her shoulders, were slowly coming off. Nora smiled as she gave a small coo, pressing her body against him as she continued to feel him up, taking control of what was going on. Drako gulped slightly as his hands went to her chest, his palms feeling her wet shirt and large rack underneath. "Go ahead and have a full look if you want, I won't bite...unless you want me to if you are into it, I won't judge." Drako was wide eyed a bit before he nodded dumbly and fondled her breasts lightly, watching them bounce in his hands. Nora grinned as she gave a light moan from his fondling. "You are already doing a good job, keep going~" she insisted, like she had control of this entire thing.

Drako only nodded as he fondled the redheads large chest, his eyes still slightly wide at what he was doing. Nora pulled back as she gave a "wait" hand. Drako did as told as he silently watched her take off her top, the dampness from the water making it slightly difficult as she tried to jiggle it off, her chest wiggling all over the place as Drako watched. She managed to get it halfway over her head, allowing him to see her damp pink bra that held her large D-cup breasts. He didn't know what happened next, one minute he was staring at her large breasts, the next he heard her gasp as he grabbed her bra and pulled it down, allowing her bare chest to come free.

"Woah there, seems you are getting feisty yourself!" she said with a small giggle as she pulled the whole shirt off of her. When she looked at Drako, she noticed something different from him. His wide eyed look was more of a stern glare now, he was even frowning like his father on a daily basis. She let out another gasp when he grabbed a handful of her large breast in one hand, the other making her spin with him till she was the one pinned to the wall. She looked up at Drako as he looked down upon her with his glare as his face went closer to hers. She gave a smile as she looked back at him. "Well, this is certainly unexpected from you, didn't expect it at all I guess you can say...then again you are Drago's kid so I guess it's- MMPH!" She was silenced with a kiss that caught her off guard, her eyes widening when she heard him growl a bit. She didn't know what has gotten into him...and frankly she didn't care as she gave into the kiss a moment later due to how soft it was on hers. One hand went to his chest as the other went around his neck, feeling an arm lift up her leg, hooking his arm around it as he went deeper with the kiss.

Nora open her eyes half open as she looked into Drako's stern eyes...it's like they were telling her something. She gave a moan again as she felt his hand getting rougher on her chest. Her breasts were large and squishy in his hand, even bigger than Yang if he had to guess. Nora was moaning from the small amount of pleasure, probably enjoying how such a tone figure like Drako is taking control of her at the moment. Said person was acting a bit on instinct at the moment, but still had a clear mind as he fondled her while he deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue into her mouth. Nora was just as aggressive as Drako, pushing into the kiss as she tongue wrestled with him. They kissed for about four minutes before Drako pulled back, leaving a strand of saliva bridged between them. He still had his glare as he leaned down to her breasts, placing one of her erect nipple in his mouth, suckling on it and nibbling it with his fangs.

"Mmm~!" Nora moaned out as she placed her hands behind his head, loving the feeling already. Drako smirked a tiny bit, but hid it quickly as he switched between her two breasts. "Hope you like them, good to know someone can show appreciation." she said, her tone in bliss. Drako nodded simply as he gently bit down on her left tit, causing her to hitch a moan. Nora was feeling arousal in her underwear as it slowly started to get erotic. This caused her to grind her legs together and buck her hips slightly. Drako noticed as one of his hands trailed down and went underneath her pink skirt and straight to her panties, rubbing them and feeling them get damp. Immediately she swayed slightly from his touch, trying to grind on his hand with moans of pleasure.

Drako smirked again as he moved his hand underneath her panties, feeling her bare vagina against his hand that was rubbing it. She sounded wonderful when she gave a small throaty moan, bucking her hips again with aggression. He added to the pleasure as he rubbed a finger inside of her, feeling her wetness drip down his hand.

"Mmm~ You are an eager one! Well, I am too but keep going~!" Nora said as she lolled her tongue out. Drako nodded as he added another finger as he leaned back up to nibble on her neck, leaving hickeys. She felt relaxed at this as Drako continued his onslaught to pleasure her as she sighed contently, trailing her hand on his back. Drako growled a bit as he pulled away from her neck and kneeled down, pulling her panties off in the progress and lifting her skirt. He got a good look at her wet puffy lips before he moved forward and started to lick around her folds, giving tiny nibbles on them.

Nora gave a surprised "eep!" from the sudden licking from him until she made a half lidded expression, pressing his head further towards her pelvis, slightly bucking her hips towards his face. Drako gripped her hips as he now stuck his tongue inside of her tight opening, her moans getting louder. Surprising, or not surprising, she almost tasted like pancakes. Not that he minded, since he continued to aggressively lick her pussy with vigor, making Nora's mind going dazed from the constant pleasure. She was so dazed that she didn't notice her own orgasm that shook her body, or Drako pulling back to stand up and push her down to her knees. She looked up with a dazed look at him.

"W-what are ya doin'?" she asked dumbly as she had a half lidded expression. "I'm not sure what but it must be something-" she was about ramble something until she felt something being stuffed into her mouth. Her eyes widen in shock and surprise as her tongue tasted something salty and almost bitter, something hitting the back of her throat and making her gag. She felt Drako grip her hair tightly as his other hand was to his side.

"You really need to learn to shut up." He said with an authoritative glare. During her dazed state he had pulled out his erected dick, and as soon as she was about to ramble, he forced it into her mouth. The hand that was gripping her hair pulled her head back a bit, then forced it back down making her deepthroat his dick. She choked from the deepthroating as she gave a wide eyed expression, Drako being aggressive as he fucked her face ruthlessly. Said person was grunting and growling as he kept a tight grip on her hair, loving the feeling of his dick being forcefully thrusted into the pancake lover's throat as she gagged in reflex. After about a bit more of this abuse, Nora started to divert her eyes to the back of her head as she gave small moans. Drako did a couple more thrusts before he buried his entire cock in her mouth, her nose touching his skin as he released his own orgasm in her throat. Nora moaned loudly from it as she started to gulp down some of the juice in her mouth as Drako kept it in her mouth. After approximately two minutes, he pulled his dick out of her mouth, allowing her to breath after she gave off a few coughs. She panted heavily as she wasn't given much time to relax as Drako picked her up by the arms aggressively. She was then spun around and pinned to the wall again, Drako lifting up her skirt behind her to show her squishy ass that he started to grope roughly, moving it like dough.

"Mmm~! Yes, do it rough~!" she said in slight bliss. She felt a hand clasp her mouth as he leaned in.

"I thought I told you to shut up, bitch." Drako growled as he grasped his cock and rubbed it at her wet opening, getting it wet and lubed. She started to mumble into his hand to respond, only coming out as gibberish. His eyes narrowed a bit more as his hand that covered her mouth pulled away for a moment, before Nora let out an "eep!" when he smacked her ass hard. She looked over her shoulder as she noticed how big Drako was to her, all the more to make her shiver in anticipation. He pulled her hair back again as he slapped her ass once again as well, making her yelp as he gave a look of authority. "Remember what I said moments ago? That I was your superior? Well I wasn't lying." He stopped rubbing his dick against her wet pussy as he lightly pressed the head against it. "And I mean it when I say, you will respect my authority!" He then caught her by surprise when instead of penetrating her wet vagina, he moved up and shoved his entire length into her tight ass roughly. Before she could scream loudly from the sudden pain, Drako covered her mouth again as he started to thrust into her. She felt pain for a bit until she started to moan in pleasure from his roughness.

Drako chuckled. "That's right, hammer slut, I'm the boss here, I don't care if this is your dorm, I'm the one in charge here." He growled out as he thrusted fast and roughly into her tight ass. He grinned when she gave needy moans behind his hand as she pushed back, seeing the love for his dominance. He gave off small grunts as her ass tightened around his dick, making him thrust harder to her. She reached over as she placed a hand on his that was resting on her rear, panting and moaning as her tongue was out the moment his hand goes away from her mouth, pushing back towards his thrusts. He growled as he increased his thrusts, her body rocketing forward with each thrust. Her moans and pants of eagerness was just music to his ears, feeling her purposely clench down on him whenever he pulled back to ram into her again. He grabbed her by the waist to pull her away from the wall, then proceeded to lift her up from the ground, placing an arm under each leg so he could trust himself up into her now, her large breasts now bouncing. Nora didn't give any sense of resistance as she continued her pleasured rollercoaster. Her face was blushing, her tongue lolled out with some drool coming out, and her moans were louder than before. Drako leaned in as he stole her lips again as her loud moans were getting muffled from him probing his tongue into her mouth again.

Drako stayed in this position for a few minutes before he walked over to one of the beds and threw Nora onto it, making her land on her back with an "oof." He then crawled above over her and positioned himself over her wet pussy and thrusted into her quickly, easily sliding in due to how wet it was.

" _Ah~!"_ she yelped in pleasure grinding her hips in a circle as he started to dominate her wet snatch. Drako leaned in towards her ear as he gave roughness towards her twat.

"You will be under my command whenever we do this, you are forever my bitch, and my bitch only." He said as he let his authority show.

"Y-yes~!" she said contently with a half lidded expression. Drako held her hips tightly as he thrusted into her, not as tight as her ass but still pleasing nonetheless.

"What will you do from now on, my personal slut?" Drako asked with a growl, leaning in to get deeper and harder on her. Nora didn't respond immediately as the pleasure was too great for her to listen. Drako grunted in slight annoyance as he reached a hand up and grabbed her throat lightly as he pulled her up to look at him. "Don't ignore me you horny bitch, what. Will. You. Do. From. Now. On?" he said slowly, his thrusts making wet slaps as he gave an authority like glare.

"I...I.." Nora stuttered out between moans as she drooled at the side of her mouth. "I will be your servant!" She moaned out in bliss.

"And what will my servant do for me?"

"Please you whenever!" Nora moaned out.

"Good girl." Drako said as he caressed her cheek, getting rougher with his love making. Nora was a moaning mess as her tongue lolled out and drooled with a pleasured smile on her face. He grunted in pleasure himself. "I'm...getting close!"

"Inside!" Nora said moaning loudly. "Fill me up inside!" Drako nodded as he went override with his thrusts, growling in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Nora was gripping the bed sheets as her body kept rocking forward from his intense thrusts, feeling her own orgasm approaching. This went on for a full minute until Drako gave a groan, pushing in all the way as he unleashed his white fluid into Nora's snatch. At the same time Nora clenched tightly as she sprayed her own orgasmic fluids on his lap, her body twitching afterwards as she slumped onto the bed. Drako panted as he stayed there for a brief moment. He smiled down at Nora as he decided to grope her chest at the moment.

"Sorry if I was too harsh on you." Drako said in a genuine tone. Nora turned to face him with a smile before she moved a finger up to his face.

"Boop." She said poking his nose lightly. Drako blinked for a moment before smiling, pulling out and stopped groping as he went to get under the covers, thankfully he was glad it was Nora's bed. Nora joined him soon after as she cuddled with him with a small hum of satisfaction.


	29. The Innocent girl and the Thieves

_**(N.C. To Fanfic Story)**_

 **Topaz X Emerald X Mercury**

 **Library**

"Ugh...this is so boring…." Mercury whispering a complaint. "Why are we in here again?"

"We were told by Cinder to overlook the Dragonhearts, learn what we can about them." Emerald answered as she looked up from her book to see their target. "Although I do wish we picked the more...intelligent ones." She said looking at the only Dragonheart in the library who was reading a random book about history, Topaz. She was looking confused as she kept tilting the book side to side and in different angles.

"Hey, she can probably know something at least...she looks too naive to know what our plans are so this should get a piece of cake." Mercury explained confidently.

"You might be right on that." Emerald then gave a small shudder after what she said. "I can't believe I said that."

"Hey, at least I didn't suggest you to seduce her." Emerald growled as she smacked Mercury with the book in her hand, a look of annoyance on her face. Mercury recoiled a bit from the hit as he gave an eye roll soon after.

"You can be annoying at times, you know that?!" She whispered/hissed at him, a tiny blush on her face, but hidden well thanks to her dark skin tone.

"I mean...it's a suggestion...hell, she doesn't look bad herself." Mercury shrugged.

"As always, you boys think the same thing." Emerald said looking away with a groan. Mercury shrugged as he looked back at his comic as Emerald slowly went to look at Topaz, who was right in front of her now with a grin.

"Hi!"

"AH!" Emerald in surprise fell back in her seat, falling to the ground as Topaz looked down at her with a confused blank look. "How did you-!?" Emerald asked, surprised she got there without her knowing.

"I walked here." Topaz answered with a head tilt. "You two are the only ones here, so I thought, why not ask them my question in the weird book?" Emerald blinked as she got back up on her seat and composed herself, much to Mercury's amusement from her losing her stance like that.

"R-right, well what do you need answering?" Emerald asked after clearing her throat. Topaz smiled widely before she showed her the book she was reading after the history one. Emerald blinked a moment before she looked at the page and started reading, her eyes slowly going wide, her face getting warmer as she stuttered like a boat engine. Mercury furrowed an eyebrow as he leaned in to take a read for once before snorting as he leaned away covering his mouth with his fist. Topaz looked all the more confused at their reactions as she tilted her head.

"Can you explain what this scene means?" She asked innocently. "And why is the girl hear screaming for more from the guy that's stabbing her?"

"Heh, have fun with that." Mercury said leaning back, letting Emerald do the explaining. Said girl was looking between the book and Topaz as she blushed heavily from the reading content.

"That's...that's a kama sutra book…" She said with a stutter. "It's uh….a book for people who…" She then pointed at Mercury with slightly wide eyes. "For people like him who can get frustrated for certain... _things_."

"Hey!" Mercury objected, but was ignored as Topaz looked at her.

"...What sort of "things"?" she asked.

"You know... _things_ that only _he_ would know." Emerald said gesturing to Mercury. "Something only dumb guys like him would know this kind of stuff."

"Ohhhh." Topaz said as Mercury gave a small glare towards Emerald.

"Whatever." Topaz was looking at Emerald likes she was a genius as she looked at the book once again.

"Thank you!" She said placing the book down and leaned forward on the table to pull Emerald into a tight hug while giggling. Emerald had her head sandwiched between Topaz's small chest as she blushed a bit.

"N-no problem…" she stuttered with a small strain, since she was hugging super tight. Topaz pulled back as she smiled at them before she skipped away from them with a hum as she threw the book back into its slot. Emerald watched her walk away with a small blush as she actually started to...look at Topaz herself. She admits that Topaz was cute, even her innocence was cute to her, like a small kid. "Hey Mercury…" she said suddenly as Mercury looked at her. "Let me take care of the information, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I guess?" Mercury said shrugging before looking at his comic once again. Emerald simply got up and started to follow Topaz, who got her history book and put it away, then started to leave the library. She followed her out the door without the young Dragonheart's knowing. Emerald doesn't know why, but for some odd reason Mercury's "suggestion" was something she was actually thinking about, despite how sick it makes her to think of anything Mercury thinks. She followed Topaz to different places, the School Garden, the front entrance of Beacon, and around the entire building, all the while singing a song she didn't know. Whatever it was, it was actually rather catchy she'll admit.

" _Who will dance, on the floor, in the round."_ Topaz sang doing small poses with a smile. Emerald was rolling her eyes slightly as she cleared her throat and took a few deep breaths before she sped up her walking to her as Topaz kept singing and doing funny poses.

"Hey!" Emerald called out as Topaz stopped to look at Emerald. "Topaz, was it?"

"Yes, and Emerald right?" Topaz asked with a grin.

"Why yes it is." said person nodded before breathing in and out. "Are you still interested in that book you asked me a question on?"

"Like, if I still want to read it or?"

"Well, the content to be more precise."

"Oh, yeah I guess." Topaz answered with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" she paused for a moment as she was thinking for a brief moment before looking at Topaz. "Would you mind if we...tried it...you and me?" Topaz was silent for a moment as she stared at her with a blank smile before she zoomed in front of her and gripped her shoulders with a large smile.

"Really?!" She asked excited with a squeal. "You can show me?!"

"Oh, um….sure?" she replied with a kind meek smile. Emerald was then lifted up in a tight hug as she was spun around by an excited Topaz who was giggling. Emerald was wide eyed as she was surprised by her eagerness to try this out...it was a bit weird but otherwise, cute. She puts her down as Emerald shook her head from being a little bit dizzy.

"You...got any places we could...do it?" Emerald asked.

"Uh, here?" Topaz said looking at the ground with an arched eyebrow.

"Um...this is the hallways…" Emerald said as some people, thankfully who weren't listening in, walked by.

"Yes, and?" Topaz asked more confused. "What's that gotta do with those weird things in that book?"

"Thing is, this stuff is mostly done in private than in public because people will tend to watch." Emerald explained as Topaz blinked.

"...Oh, I see what you mean."

"So tell ya what, how about we go to my room? I'm sure I can find some stuff to make it even more...fun." she suggested. Topaz grinned widely as she nodded quickly, innocent curiosity in her eyes. Emerald gave a half lidded look as she motioned Topaz to follow her as she made a slight sway, to which she really wanted to do for quite a bit ago ever since she saw the seductive tactics of Cinder. Topaz didn't understand the walk so she just shrugged and walked like Emerald did, swaying her own hips with a hum.

After about a few minutes of walking, they stopped in front of Emerald's dorm, said person taking out her keycard as Topaz waited behind her patiently, giving off a small hum. During her little "swaying walk" she dubbed, she found it kind of funny and did little dance with it half way there. Emerald finally open the door as she moved to the side to let Topaz in in a kind manner while giving a rather seductive half lidded look. Topaz didn't notice the look as she entered the room and checked the interior. It was plain, simple. No decorations or anything, just a plain room.

"Huh, I was kind of expecting more." Topaz said rubbing her head in confusion.

"We still haven't got stuff up yet. We grew kind of lazy lately." Emerald said as she closed the door as she walked over to Topaz with a smirk, said person oblivious to this type of advancement.

"You grew lazy to stuff this place up?" Topaz asked with a head tilt.

"Well, mostly Mercury." Emerald replied as she slowly wrapped her hands around Topaz's waist, pulling her closer to her, causing said girl to give a small surprised "oh!" from the sudden action. "But enough about him, sweetheart."

"Whatcha doing?" Topaz asked confused as she leaned her head back a bit with an arched eyebrow. Emerald said nothing as she leaned in closer as Topaz blinked a bit, until she suddenly felt soft lips hit hers, making her gasp in surprise when Emerald made a small moan when their lips connected. Topaz's face went all red thanks to her blush as she made an embarrassed and surprised moan behind the kiss. Emerald didn't mind as she gently continued to kiss Topaz, a hand going to caress her cheek with her smooth hands. The innocent girl was shaking slightly as her hands gripped Emerald's shoulders, weakly trying to push her away.

Emerald gave a half lidded expression as she continued to make out with Topaz, knowing full well she will give in a little bit. Topaz slowly moved her arms down to Emerald's waist as her own moans came out during the kiss, her eyes going half lidded.

'Perfect, she is accepting it...don't go crazy now, take it slow.' Emerald thought to herself as she slowly walked and moved Topaz to a nearby bed while still holding the kiss. Said girl "eeped" slightly when her legs met contact with the bed, making her fall onto it on her back, her face all flushed and panting. Emerald was panting herself as she started to straddle Topaz, giving off a seductive gaze on her.

"Was that a good start for you?" Emerald asked, trailing her hand on Topaz's cheek again. Topaz shyly nodded as she looked up at Emerald with a cute gaze, her innocent eyes pouring into hers. Emerald smiled as she decided to move on with the show, by simply getting rid of the small tank top she had on her, showing more skin as she had a nice cleavage and dark green bra. Topaz's eyes widen as she gasped slightly, her face turning more red in the process. Emerald leaned her chest in a little bit, inviting Topaz to have a feel as she gave a small wink. Topaz gulped slightly as her hand moved up to the darker girls chest in a shaky manner, nervous about doing this until her hand was cupping one of Emerald's C-cup breasts. Emerald gave a look indicating she had nothing to fear as she gently placed her own hand on Topaz's who was lightly groping her. To make it even better, she gave a small moan despite how amateurish it was. Topaz was looking surprised and nervous as she fondled the girl above her.

"You're doing great, Topaz." Emerald moaned out lightly. She decides to let her feel pleasure for the first time by opening up the top part of Topaz's robe to show her pink bra covering her small perky chest. Topaz's face was resembling that of a strawberry now, making an "eep!" when Emerald softly cupped one of her small perky breasts. The difference being was that Emerald was a bit more knowledgeable about how to pleasure as she groped Topaz's chest a bit gently. Topaz softly moaned as she felt something foreign to her. "How does it feel, Topaz?" Emerald asked.

"I-it feels, f-funny." she replied with a small stutter.

"Well, do you enjoy it… ?" Topaz looked away with a shy expression before she nodded with a "mhm". Emerald smirked as she decided to go further and slowly remove Topaz's bra away, now showing her bare chest. Topaz shivered when her bra was removed, her perky nipples standing stiff from the cold air. She didn't waste time as she unclipped her own bra and tossed it to the side, showing her own bare chest as she let them collide with Topaz's chest, their mounds pressed into one another as Emerald went back to stealing her lips once again. Both girls moaned contently with each other as Emerald rubbed herself against the young Dragonheart, adding more pleasure as their nipples rubbed against each other. Emarald was in complete control of the situation, wrestling her tongue with Topaz as she grinded her hips with Topaz's.

The kiss continued for a bit until Emerald pulled back and got off Topaz. Said person panted heavily as she looked at Emerald curiously. She then saw the green haired girl quickly take off her shorts, followed by her green panties now being fully nude. Topaz went wide eyed as her face went completely red, steam coming out of her head comically as her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look cute when flabbergasted?" Emerald asked slyly getting close to her again, caressing her hair. Topaz meekly looked away with a blush as she hummed cutely into her hand. Emerald smiled as she reached over and gripped Topaz's skirt and pulled it down, with her pink panties. Topaz "eeped!" as she unconsciously tried crossing her legs on reflex. Emerald stopped her halfway as she slowly spread them open for her to see. She felt the innocent girl shaking a bit as well as whimper quietly as Emerald kept her legs apart. She then leaned down and gave a small slow lick to Topaz's nether regions. Topaz gasped loudly as her face went wide eyed once again, her mouth agape in surprise before small moans came out. Emerald picked up Topaz's lower half by her rear, gripping her backside as she went deeper and more vigor with her licks. Topaz made shaky loud moans as she gripped the bed sheets tighter. Emerald motioned a bit so she was on the bed on her knees, licking inside of Topaz like a dog with a water bowl. Both were so engrossed in their small activity, that neither of them heard the sound of the door opening, then closing. They never heard the sound of someone walking towards them, or even felt the bed shift from a third weight. Emerald didn't even hear the sound of a belt unlatching or the sound of a zipper coming down. But what she did feel was something long and hard penetrating into her and meeting their hips with hers.

Emerald made a loud moan into Topaz's cunt as she tried to stop what she was doing and see who was behind her, but she felt a hand suddenly pushing down on her head keeping it in place. She then felt the person behind her thrust into her giving small grunts, then a small chuckle that sounded familiar to her.

"If this is what you had planned Emerald, I would've taken your place instead." The person behind her, Mercury said as he continued to thrust into the green haired girl. Emerald squirmed for a moment as she gave small sounds of protests, Mercury making an obvious guess she was probably glaring at him. "You don't like me doing it now...but I bet you wanted me to do this to you for awhile." Mercury said as she continued to service Topaz as he took his hand off her head and put both hands on her hips. She wanted to show she was defiant that she was into him...but her moans told a different story as he found his rhythm to his thrusting.

"F-fuck you b-bastard!" She said between moans as her body moved forward from his thrusts. Mercury only smirked as he pulled a hand back and smacked her dark skinned rump, watching it jiggle from the impact and savoring the moment it clenched down on its appendage. Emerald let out a yelp of pain before she felt a pair of hands grab her head and shoved it back to Topaz's cunt.

"P-please don't stop!" Said girl begged, her hands being the ones pushing Emerald's head between her quivering legs. Mercury gave another smack to her ass as he chuckled, knowing he had full control of this situation and Emerald was loving it. She was moaning contently now, but was muffled from Topaz's crotch that she was currently licking. Mercury leaned in as he reach over and cupped Emeralds chest, firmly groping it as he went harder on her. He leaned into her ear as he pinched her nipples.

"I have been waiting for the moment to do this with you, Emerald." Mercury whispered. " Despite how much you showed how much you hated me, you were hiding your true feelings. I always saw it in your eyes whenever we go on missions. You can't fool me." he then started to nibble on her earlobe. Emerald shuddered as her moans were getting louder by the minute, her tongue lapping at Topaz's cunt.

Mercury sure knew how to pleasure a woman alright, he would speed up his thrusts then slow them down, either side giving amazing amounts of pleasure. Emerald always thought those stories he made up about making girls scream in pleasure was a joke, but now she's seeing that's not the case. Meanwhile, Topaz was moaning in pleasure as Emerald got more aggressive whenever Mercury thrusted harder. The innocent girl was shaking in pleasure as her hands gripped the top of Emerald's hair to push her in deeper. Finally, after about a few minutes, Mercury started to grunt in pleasure.

"I'm getting close, Emerald." Mercury announced, getting into overdrive. Emerald moaned loudly as she pulled back from Topaz's wet pussy to look over her shoulder.

" _Inside, do it i-inside~!_ " She said with her tongue lolling out. Mercury nodded as he gave a quick spank to her ass and thrusted all the way in after a few short thrusts, sending his load into her womb. Emerald moaned loudly as her body shivered from his warm cum inside of her now, she then rolled onto her side after he pulled out of her, panting in exhaustion. Mercury gave a smirk as he looked at Emerald just laying there, then heard a small whimper in front of him. He looked over to Topaz, who had her legs spread out as her hand was rubbing her wet cunt to try and get her own orgasm since Emerald was currently exhausted. Mercury was smirking slightly as he crawled over to her, moving her hand away from her wet entrance. Topaz in her state didn't notice him move her hand away and just whimpered when it was, but she then let out a loud gasp when she felt him slide his dick inside of her with ease, taking her virginity.

"Heh...it feels tight in there as well." he said as he savored the tightness, moving his hands to Topaz's chest and groped them firmly, showing he had full control of her body. He leaned in as Topaz was shaking in pleasure. "Are you ready for me to rock that little world of yours?" topaz whimpered as her body shook from the feeling of his dick inside of her, but nodded with a innocent look on her face. Mercury wasted no time as he pulled back and thrusted into her again, starting off with firm thrusts as wet slaps were echoed through the room. Topaz moaned from the new feeling as her body was bouncing forward with each thrust, her arms gripping his in pleasure. He leaned in as his chest met hers, looking into her eyes as he gave small pants of pleasure. He could see in her eyes that they were full of innocence, curiosity, and pleasure as her mouth was agape, her moans getting louder. He chuckled slightly as he placed his hand on her left cheek and leaned in, kissing her on the lips as he probed his tongue into her mouth immediately. Topaz in her pleasured state didn't object as she felt his tongue wrestling with hers. Emerald was still exhausted, but decided to lean on her arm and watch Topaz getting on a pleasure rollercoaster. Mercury stopped for a split second as he moved Topaz's left leg to make her lean to her side, mostly so he could place his hand on her slightly curvy ass to grope as he piledrived into her.

"It feel so g-good!" Topaz moaned out in pleasure as her body rocketed forward from his thrusts. Mercury nodded at her with a small smile, and couldn't help himself when he smacked her ass firmly. She yelped slightly as her eyes shut tightly from the smack. The moment he did smack her ass, was the time he went completely overdrive, leaning in more to go deeper and faster. Topaz's body rocketed more on the bed as her moans got increasingly louder.

"M-Mercury!" She moaned out between gasps of pleasure.

"Is it that you are getting close?" he asked completely sounding like he read her mind. She whimpered as she nodded quickly, her body shaking as she was getting closer to her orgasm. Mercury gave an endurance growl as he actually went faster than piston level speed. No more than a second he pushed all the way in and sent in his second load into Topaz. Said girl let a long, loud moan as her body froze, her own orgasm squirting onto his lap before she laid there on the bed with an exhausted body. Mercury himself was panting as he pulled out and caught his breath, but was surprised when Emerald crawled over to him and leaned on his side. He was about to say something before he was smacked hard in the face by her.

"Ow!" he said as he held his cheek.

"That was for sticking your fucking dick in me." Emerald said glaring harshly at him. Mercury rubbed his cheek as he grumbled to himself. He then felt Emerald's hand on his, turning him to face her before she placed her lips on his, moaning slightly. Mercury was currently trying to figure out this inconsistent turn of events, but regardless allowed the kiss as his hand gently on her hip. The kiss lasted a full minute before pulling back, her harsh glare gone as she smirked seductively.

"That was for everything else." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiled as both looked at Topaz make a small cute sound as she was still a bit dazed.

"...Guess it's back to work?" Mercury asked. Emerald sighed, nodding as she sat straight up on the bed, facing Topaz.

"Okay Topaz, you had your fun, now we-" Emerald was cut off by a snore, coming from Topaz who passed out, and was sleeping. Mercury blinked as they stared at one another.

"...Too far?" he asked, shrugging.

"a...a little." Emerald agreed as she nodded.

 **[about an hour later]**

Topaz walked out the door as she had her usual smile, back in her clothing as she waved at Mercury and Emerald who were at the door.

"Thank you for the fun! And hope you got what you were hoping for from that little talk." Mercury and Emerald both smiled at her.

"Your welcome, and maybe soon." Mercury said with a grin as Topaz skipped down the hallway with a hum.

Both Mercury and Emerald exhaled and inhaled as she was gone.

"Well...I'm actually surprised she knew some things." Mercury admitted. Emerald was quiet as she stared at the retreating form of Topaz, a small smile on her face. Both went in the room as Mercury stretched. "Well now what? Cinder is with Drago on a date, so we have the full day now."

"Well I know what I'm doing." Emerald said as she got to her bed and collapsed onto it. "I need a nap after our small, _activity._ "

"We could do it again sometime whenever we want ya know." Mercury said with a small wink.

"Heh. Let me rest first, Macho Man." Emerald said chuckling as she turned into her side and slowly drifted off to sleep. Mercury smiled as he walked to his own bed and just simply laid on the bed, his hands behind his head as he too started to go to sleep.


	30. High Leader Kahn, Claimed

_**(N.C. To Fanfic)**_

 **Dark Drago x Sienna Kahn**

 **White Fang Base**

As Sienna Kahn walked through the long hallway to speak with the leader of the White Fang of Vale, she and her guards noticed that the faunas here were having frightened postures as they moved around crates full of dust and weapons. Obviously something Adam did she thought, though she hasn't heard anything from him in months. She also noticed that the outfits that the faunas wore here were different. For one they had black armor covering their chest and lower body, along with a dark shin guards and upper arms guards.

Must've been an improvement? As she and her guards neared the end of the hallway to a double door, their sense of smell was assaulted by an extremely foul stench they didn't know.

"...be prepared for anything. I don't like the looks of this." Kahn warned, her posture being more cautious as she continued. Her guards nodded as they gripped their spears in both hands now as the first two in front opened the doors for them. The room inside after Kahn and her guards entered, was large, like a small throne room. She noticed there weren't any guards in here at first, before she and her guards were suddenly surrounded by a group of faunas that wore the same kind of armor as before, but had red and black dust crystals embedded in the armor wielding serrated blades and halberds/rifles. "What is the meaning of this!?" She demanded, looking at the faunus in confusion, wondering why her own people is pointing their blades at the high leader. The next thing that surprised her was when they all growled demonically at her and her escorts, their eyes glowed faintly red under their masks. Kahn went into a defensive stance as her guards pointed their blades at the the growling faunus, ready to defend their High Leader.

The red eyed glowing Faunas continued to growl at them before they froze when they heard a loud roar. They instantly backed off but held their weapons at Kahn and her guards, as a dark winged figure descended down from the roof like a black demonic shadow and landed in the center of the strange group of faunas. Kahn studied the situation in front of her. This is not Adam, not even close, what is happening? She looked at his guards keeping close to her as she continued to look at the unknown dragon like figure. The figure stood taller than any of the faunas in the room. His eyes shone in a blood red light as he growled at her and her guards in a threatening way. His armor was the first thing she had noticed, pure black with red, white, and blue markings that covered almost his entire body. She and her guards saw the rest of his features thanks to their natural night vision. The strange Faunas had dark skin with dark blue scales with a black hue around them, black spikey hair that hung down halfway to his shoulders. He had the same kind of scales around his hand along with a long reptilian tail hanging behind him like a snake.

"Who, are you?" The figure asked, or demanded in a deep, echoey voice..

"I should ask you the same thing." Kahn replies, giving off a glare. "Where's Adam Taurus?"

"Who?" The Faunas asked with a head tilt and bored growl.

The leader of the White Fang in Vale. I need to have a chat with him...privately." Kahn replied, confused at this faunus sudden mood change to boredom.

"The red head bull?" The figure asked with a growl and arched eyebrow. "You really want to see the walking dairy farm?"

"He has done some things I have major problems with. So yes, I would like to see him. Now where is he?" Kahn demanded, already losing her patience.

"Go check on the chair." The Faunas said stepping to the side and motioning his head to the chair that had a humanoid shape figure on it, a bit hunched over. Kahn stared between the figure and at the unknown faunas before she slowly walked towards it with her escorts. The unknown person and his own faunas stepped away to allow them to walk up, though the strange armored faunas kept growling and hissing at them. Kahn was now In front of the figure, slowly placing a hand on it and shook it, only for it to be a mannequin when the head fell off.

"Is this a joke!?" She turned around and glared at the unknown faunas. "You better tell me where Adam is or-!" She stopped mid talking when something wet dripped on her head, making her touch it. When she brought her hand up to her face, she didn't see water...it was blood. She slowly looked up to see something that made half of her escorts vomit.

Their, hanging right above the small throne, crucified on a metal pole being tied down by barbed wire rope and nailed in by the wrist and ankles by black and red dust knives, stomach gutted open from his neck down to his abdomen showing his organs that were hanging loosely from the body, was Adam Taurus. His mask was broken on his left side, showing his missing eye socket that was missing his eye, and his horns were ripped out.

"What in the absolute-?!" Kahn said as she went wide eyed. Her escorts looked at it as well, one of them saying "Oh my Oum..." Kahn looked at the figure surprised, said figure looked at her like he knew what she was gonna ask.

"I merely took care of a pest who I have no use of." The figure said with a dark chuckle.

"No use...what?" She asked. "No use"? Was Adam working for him or something? "What purpose to kill him like...this!" She pointed at the mangled Adam, then winced at his appearance from even looking at it again.

"I have no use for those who I know would challenge me or try to kill me in my sleep. As for why I did this to Adam." He said looking at the corpse. "It's to show all the animals here what happens to those who oppose, or even try to leave and warn people of me." Kahn said nothing, but slightly gulped. She then composed herself as she stood with a glare. She wasn't gonna show fear in the slightest by this new faunus.

The unknown faunas smirked at her. "I see you're not scared, are you?" He asked with a mocking glare and smirk. "You've seen Adam now, what are you going to do now. You're in my base, in my throne with my elite nightmare guards, with me as well." The unknown faunas gave her a dark toothy grin now. "You're choice."

"...I back down from no one and I bow to no one...but I am no fool either." Kahn Said calmly.

"So what's your decision, fight, or join me?" The dark faunas asked with a smirk as his Nightmare guards slowly spread out, their halberds/rifles held up to fire if necessary. Kahn's guards looked around quickly, slowly backing away to protect Kahn as they seemed a bit spooked.

"I will not join or fight you. I want no part of whatever you plan to do. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Her escorts started to walk her, but instead of seeing a glare or disappointed look. He just...smirked...with a devious look written in his eyes.

"What made you think I was going to let you leave?" The dark Faunas asked as he raised his hands up, the Nightmare Guards all growling and hissing as the ones without ranged weapons got ready to run.

"What!?" she asked confused, her escorts stopping as she stopped. "I won't even interfere with your plans, so what is the problem!?"

"I don't know if you'll keep your word." He said simply as his Nightmare Guards grew restless, wanting to fight already. He then gained a darker, devilish smirk. "I even know what you can do for me, you are a beautiful woman, one that can, satisfy me." Right on her command; her guards went in front of her and pointed their weapons at him and his nightmare guards; pretty much saying "if you want to get to her, you have to go through us." meanwhile, Kahn gave a disgusted/angered glare. She refuses to be falling for this...monster!

" **AmAhk GlTcH!"** The dark Faunas shouted in a dark language they didn't understand, instantly the Nightmare Guard Charged forward either on all fours or on foot as they let out loud roars and screeches. The faunas guards gave their own battle cries as they went in a defensive stance; the moment they get close, they will attack. However, the second they were close the four legged runners pounced letting out screeches as a few of them landed on the guards, biting and tearing into their flesh as the simple runners either tackled or charged right into them. The screams of Kahn's guards started to ring in her ears as she gave surprised and small feared look as she stepped back from the carnage she is foreseeing, suddenly, her back collides with something behind her.

"I wasn't joking you know." A hand was gently placed on her shoulder as someone leaned down, his breathing tickling her feline ears. "You are a beautiful woman."

"Y-you stay away from me-!" she turned around but...there was no one there. Suddenly something wrapped around her waist; her arms were trapped. she tried to break free but froze when she heard an amused growl.

"Don't try to resist me, it's useless." The dark Faunas said as he had her staring up at him now. "If I want something, I get it, and right now." He placed a hand on her chin to hold her in place as he leaned down with a half lidded dark look. "I. Want. You." His lips were then on hers. She went wide eyed as she tried to pull away; but his grip was similar to a grip better than iron. Her struggling was pointless; but she wasn't giving in just yet. The Dark Faunas grinned behind the kiss as his hands roamed her body, feeling her up as he now deepened the kiss, his tongue forcefully entering her mouth as he telepathically translated his curse into her through the kiss. Her struggling died down after half a minute. All she could really do is slowly breath, giving small squirms in the process.

'Close, just a little more.' He thought as he continued to feel up her body, the sounds of her escorts groaning as his Nightmare Guards dragged them off, leaving him and her alone in the room. No later; she stopped struggling as her attempts to escape were replaced by quiet moans, her angered glare becoming half lidded; showing little resistance to his kiss as she squirmed weakly now. 'Gotcha.' He thought victoriously as he pulled back from the kiss to allow her to breathe before he went back to kissing her, one of his hands moving behind her head and the other wrapping around her waist. Her resistance was gone at this point. One of her free arms went to rub against his bicep smoothly. To make things better; she started to kiss back.

Their kiss lasted for a while, the sounds of moaning could be heard throughout the room before pulled back from her, leaving a string of saliva and a small thin trail of black smoke that evaporated quickly bridged between them. "You're mine now, do I make myself clear?" She panted for a moment.

"Yes..." she then gave a seductive, dreamy look. _"Master~."_ The dark Faunas chuckled as he trailed a hand down her face, Kahn purring slightly into it as she placed her hand on his.

"Tonight, at midnight, meet me in my personal chambers, one of my Nightmare Guards will show you the way." He said in a dark seductive tone _._ She gave a seductive coo as she nodded, blushing lightly as he stopped caressing her cheek and started to walk away, her standing there patiently with half lidded eyes _._ 'With her as my personal slave, the recruitments for more men will prove better than before.' The dark Faunas chuckled eternally as exited the room.

 **[Few hours later, Midnight]**

Kahn slowly opened the door to the chambers Drago was talking about from earlier. She wore her normal outfit, but she made it much more lose so hee cleavage could show, hopefully to give an...appealing approach towards her newly found master. It was dark in the room to say the very least, but could see a dark red king's bed in front of her. She smiled slightly as she adjusted her outfit, trying to give better exposure of her feminine parts. Her C-cup breasts were perfectly round as she smoothly rubbed her hand on her dark brown complexioned breast. Hopefully her master will like his new servants appeal to him, to show her gratitude.

"I was waiting for you." His voice said from behind her, and arm wrapping around her and groping one of her breasts through her outfit. She shivered from the touch as she purred in pleasure, giving a seductive gaze as she looked over her shoulder.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, master~." she said as she leaned back on his chest. Drago chuckled as he leaned down and nibbled on her feline ears with his fangs, both his hands now groping her breasts. She moaned from his touch as gave a seductive grin as she slowly started to get rid of her robe. His hands assisted with the removal of her robes as he trailed small, little bites down her neck. She silently panted in anticipation, anxious to continue the pleasure as her robe fell to the ground, now in her underwear, purring in approval. Drago looked over to see her in her black bra and panties, smiling down at them as he grabbed one of her breasts and groped it softly.

"Masteeer…~" Kahn moaned in bliss just from his touch. Drago grinned at being called master by his new slave, his hand slowly lifting her bra off as his other hand trailed into her panties. Her mounds bounced slightly as her chest was now bare only to him, not to mention how she mewled in pleasure from his hand rubbing her already wet womanhood. Drago nipped at her neck as his hand softly groped her left breast while his other hand was rubbing her lower lips, his fingers slowly getting wet from her juices. She squirmed from the touch, actually making a small pleasured growl, probably due to her being a Tiger faunus. Drago chuckled now as he spun her around to face him, grinning at her before he leaned down and placed one of her erect nipples in his mouth, tugging on it gently with his fangs. She mewled again in bliss, mixture of pants, growls, and moans as she gently placed her hands on his cheeks. Drago eternally chuckled as he pushed her backwards towards the bed before he pulled his head back and shoved her onto it. She landed on the bed and immediately went into a spread eagle position giving a welcoming purr. She finally saw that he was not wearing his armor, or shirt on that matter as she saw all the scars on his body. He did have a pair of shorts on that hid a large, noticeable bulge that made her gulp slightly.

"Take me~." she pleaded with a half lidded gaze. Drago smirked as he got on the bed himself, crawling up her body till he was looking down at her with a toothy grin. He reached down to her underwear with one of his hands and pulled it down halfway to her knees as his tail pulled it off the rest of the way. She was now completely nude under him as he took off his own underwear, his thick cock being free and smacked into her wet pussy. Her face contorted as she gave a lustful moan followed by a purr, shaking from the enormous dick inside of her. She gave a pleasured growl, swaying her hips so he can be tempted to ram her. Drago growled as he lined up with her, rubbing his tip against her wet entrance before he plunged straight into her, not even caring if she was ready. Kahn howled in pleasure as her tongue rolled out immediately, his thick cock tearing up her hymen. Drago growled in pleasure and from her tightness before he started to thrust into her roughly, rocking the bed under them in the progress. She was panting loudly in pleasure as her tongue was out, her half lidded expression not leaving Drago's eyes, trying to push back towards his own thrusts, the pain quickly going away as it went into the motherload of pleasure from Drago's service.

"Your nice and tight for me." He growled with a grin as he thrusted into her, Kahn's body rocking forward with each thrust.

"And you're so big~!" Kahn said, the pleasure getting to her as she moaned loudly, resting her head on the bed as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head. Drago moved his hands up to her breasts and groped them as he fucked her senseless. She wrapped her arm around him as she dragged her nails down his back, leaving barely noticeable marks on his back. Normally he wouldn't allow such an act to happen to him, but seeing how she was the first woman he conquered in this new world, he can make an exception, but that didn't mean he couldn't _punish_ her for it. Much to get Kahn's shock, he stopped with the hard thrusts, and only went slowly into her, agonizingly slow. She pouted and slightly whined, looking at him, wondering why he suddenly slowed down.

"Next time, watch what you do with those claws, or I might take them from you." Drago said leaning down to her. "Am I clear, Sienna?" she shook a tiny bit as she looked at him then nodded.

"Y-...Yes, sorry m-master…" she apologized not wanting to upset him. Drago gave her a growling grin as he went back to his hard thrusts, making Kahn moan again in bliss. She rested her hands on his chest as he towered over her, her loins burning like an oven on HIGH temperature. Drago was enjoying himself immensely with her body, she maybe a faunas, but he liked exotic treats from time to time. Her moans were turning into pleasures growls on instinct, her eyes turning to slits as her tongue was out.

'Guess her instincts came out.' Drago thought amused as he doubled his thrusts, feeling her get tighter around him, she was close.

"Master~~!" she called out, gripping his biceps, trying to keep close to him. Drago growled as he grasped her hips and spun them around till she was on top of him, straddling him.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, so why don't you finish this, Kahn?" He said as his hands moved up to her breasts. Not even a second later she grinned widely with sultry eyes, moving up and down at the speed it was before, resting her hands on his chest. She purred at a high volume, her bouncing on his dick being erotic and quicker, squeezing on his length when she goes in, close to her climax. Drago's hands were adding to her pleasure as he groped and fondled her breasts, pulling and twisting her tits as well while he growled in pleasure.

"I'm...I'm close!" Sienna called out, like she was waiting for her master's command to unleash.

"Then go ahead then." Drago said now grasping her hips and thrusted up into her. For the next 5 seconds she went overdrive until she almost roared in pleasure, slamming down and releasing her feminine juices onto Drago's lap. She then collapsed onto him, her head on his chest as she panted heavily. Drago didn't look that tired, but just laid there on the bed with a pleasured and tired out Sienna on top of him as he rested a hand on her.

"mm...I love you master." Sienna said in bliss, showing that she will do anything for him just from her half lidded expression.

'Good...let's keep it that way.'

 **Authors Note: Alright all you "Guests", let's hear what you have to complain about now, come on, hit me.**


	31. Double the service

_**(N.C. To fanfic story)**_

 **Drako x Malachite Twins**

It was a normal day in Junior's Bar, customers were either drinking or dancing, the guards were overlooking them, and Junior was serving drinks himself to the customers. Two twins were sitting at the bar as both were leaning on their hands, they did not look happy in the slightest.

The girl on the left had long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels. This was Melanie Malachite.

The girl sitting next to her had short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. This was her twin sister, Miltia Malachite.

Melanie sighed in frustration as she rubbed her eyes. Both girls have been feeling a lot of stress lately, ever since this blonde bimbo showed up and wrecked the place. Ever since then, people started to come less because they are afraid of her from coming in, thus not getting as much money for the business as usual. So no people, no money, and if this continues on, no business. Furthermore, it didn't help they were both kicked out of their apartments after not being able to pay the bills that were required, thus only giving them the back area to sleep, which only had two beds, no covers, no pillow either.

"This, is by far the worst thing." Melanie said with a heavy sigh.

"Honestly, I don't know how we are gonna continue at this rate...it's just getting, like, worse and worse." Militia agreed, not liking the things happening to them. "This place is barely going by with how many customers we're getting, and Junior is almost at his end with the bills."

"I wish there was a way to at least release this stress...I think it is going to haunt us later on." Melanie said as she sat up straight now.

"We could go dance, that's an idea." Miltia said looking at the dancers.

"We do that on a basis, something...more." Melanie said. "It would get stale at this point."

"Well, drinking contest then?" Miltia suggested.

"If you don't mind what happened last time with those two men." Melanie said blandly. Miltia stared blandly at her before she looked away and rested her head on the table with a groan. Melanie was about to mope with her sister until something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

"N-no, I just want some soda, no alcohol in it." An unknown male teen Faunas said to one of the bartenders. "I'm not interested in anything with alcohol at the moment." the bartender shrugged as he walked off to get him a drink. Melanie stared at him as Miltia started to observe as well. To them the male was...rather attractive to say the least, he had an average build like a normal workout person would have, but she could see he was just a bit more muscular. The sisters looked at one another, then back at the teen, who just so happened might be the same age, perhaps they were a bit younger. Soon Melanie gave a grin.

"Thinking what I am thinking?" she asked in a whisper, still looking him over.

"I believe I am dear sister." Miltia said with her own grin. They nodded as they walked up and both gingerly walked over to the faunus, who got his drink and took a drink. He was about to take another when he noticed Melanie sit in the chair next to him.

"Oh, can I...help you?" The male asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing much…" Melanie replied, having a rather...seductive gaze, but he didn't notice right away. "Just wonderin' what a cute boy like you is doing here in a club." The guy gave a small blush at the compliment before he cleared his throat and lost the blush.

"Well, one of my friends recommended this place, said it was a good place for a drink." He said with a small grin.

"Oh really? We are...flattered that someone like you has joined us." she replied with a small smile. The teen Faunas was confused when he started to see an...advancement, but wasn't so sure what type of advancement it was. He looked to his side to see Miltia sitting on the other side, mostly because he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Uh, you're welcome?" He said with a confused tone. He looked at both girls as he could see their...rather beautiful grins in his honest opinions.

"You know, you seem...rather lonely tonight, hm?" Miltia said in a sultry tone.

"Well, I was suppose to go with my friend here, but she said something about not being allowed here for some reason ." the teen faunus said looking a bit more confused.

"Aw, so you are alone…" Melanie started as she rubbed her hand on his arm as she leaned in slightly on his shoulder. " _We_ can fix that for you…"

"H-huh…?" he asked.

"...What's your name, sweetheart?" Miltia asked as she also leaned in on his shoulder.

"Drako…" The now named Faunas said with slightly widen eyes at how close they were.

Melanie giggled a little bit. "Such a cute name for a handsome boy…" she trailed her hand on his chest slowly as she said it. Drako gulped and blushed at the action. His attention slowly turned towards Miltia as she had her hand on his cheek, turning him to face her.

"Perhaps such a cute little man would like to have some... _action_ tonight?" she said with an even more sultry tone.

"Um, I uh…" Drako said blushing as he looked back and forth between the two girls. Both gave small giggles as they slowly got up with him after wrapping their arms around his.

"Hmm~...You are nervous as of now...maybe we can fix that up as well." Melanie said as they slowly walked him towards the back area. Drako was blushing and stuttering as the two girls walked him to who knows where. They stopped when they see Junior who was looking at them.

"Do...you mind if we use the top class room?" Melanie asked.

"...If you don't mind paying for it yourself...god knows how much money I need." Junior replied a bit bitterly, sounding tired. The two twins looked at one another before they nodded to each other.

"Don't worry, we will pay." Miltia said nodding. They then continued to walk Drako who just curiously looked at them, both giving their seductive gaze on him..

'I knew I should've stayed at Beacon.' He thought as he was dragged by the malachite twins.

They made it to the top of these stairs as the music was still blaring out, enough to drown out anything that was happening from that location. Miltia took out her keys and opened the door, letting both Melanie and Drako to walk in. The room had a nice bed in the middle with purple covers, big wide space in the room, and it had a dark purple hue to the room, making it be an attraction...a good atmosphere for the activities the twins have in mind. Drako walked forward as he looked around the room, unaware of what the malachite twins are currently doing, which is undressing.

"Oh thank god, I thought you two were going to rob me or something." He said, still unaware of what they were doing. "Or kill me."

The twins looked at each other confused. Rather weird observation for him to make but both just shrugged it off as they just grinned. They didn't say anything as they were done as they walked towards him.

"Well...we thought of a better idea on what we are gonna do to you." Miltia stated. Drako looked confused as he looked over at the two twins, causing him to go wide eyed in shock. It revealed both twins in their underwear as it showed off their b-cup cleavages as both had appealing underwear. Melanie turned around to show off her assets, which showed a good portion of her backside.

"Like what you see, honey?" Miltia asked, leaning in so Drako could see the cleavage of her breasts, tempting him. Compared to her sister, Melanie had the smaller pairs of the two by a centimeter. Drako looked at them both as they both walked towards him, both having a sway to their hips. They finally stopped in front of him as Melanie caressed his cheek as she leaned in with half lidded eyes.

"Are you ready for a fun night, Drako?" she asked as her lips only inches away from his, her lips parted. Drako was a blushing mess as he stuttered a lot. He gave a small gasp when she finally collided her lips with his, giving off a small moan from the impact. Meanwhile, Miltia went behind Drako and started to undress him from his casual wear, starting with the button up shirt. After he lost his shirt, Drako just accepted the kiss as he started to kiss back as well, slowly wrapping an arm around her. Miltia continued to take off his clothing, next by unbuckling his pants and pulling it down, including his underwear, now being fully nude. Melanie gasped a bit when she felt his erection spring up and tap against her bluish white panties.

Miltia giggled as she kneeled down in front of Drako as said person kept tongue wrestling with Melanie. Miltia quickly put the head in her mouth as she licked the tip with her tongue. Drako moaned a bit behind the kiss as one of his hands went up and lightly fondled Melanie's breasts. Said person moaned as well when she slowly swayed her chest, loving the touch. Miltia got his dick halfway in her mouth as she swirled her tongue all over his shaft as she bobbed her head. Melanie moaned once again when Drako got a little brave and moved his hand under her bra and fondled her breasts directly. They were small, but they were also very soft in his hands as he decided to gently twist her nipple, making her moan moan a bit louder. Miltia looked up with his dick in her mouth still, smirking a bit as she continued to suck on it with a moan. Drako groaned lightly as both him and Melanie pulled back from the kiss, leaning down as he started to lay small hickies on her neck. Melanie shuddered from the feeling of his mouth lightly sucking and kissing her neck as she gave small pants. Miltia felt his hand grip her hair as he started to gently thrust into her mouth. He wasn't being rough with her, she was thankful for that, but she did let him take control a bit as she moaned contently. Drako pulled back as he reached over and unclipped Melanie's bra, then pulled it off, letting her cute little mounds free as her bare chest was presented to him.

Her nipples were erect from the cool air and from excitement. He was mesmerized by them as he stared, making Melanie blush from embarrassment. Drako only chuckled as he slowly sat down on the bed, still having control of Miltia sucking him off as he gently pulled Melanie onto him, making her straddle on him, making sure she doesn't interrupt Miltia. He wrapped his arms around Melanie's waist and leaned forward, placing one of her perky nipples in his mouth, nibbling on it gently. She gave a moan, followed by a pant as he used his tongue to lick around her nipple as he gently tugged on it with his teeth. He, in her opinion, was surprisingly gentle, she thought he would ravage her and her sister on the spot, but he didn't. Her thoughts were cut off as one of his hands moved down to the hems of her panties, his fingers lightly touching them. Meanwhile as he was starting to calmly take off her panties, Miltia felt his cock twitch in her mouth.

Drako pulled back and looked at Miltia as she was still bobbing her head. "I'm about to go all in...are you ready?" he asked.

"Bring it hun." Miltia said with a seductive grin. He nodded as he put his appendage back into her mouth and went full throttle, thrusting at an increase of speed. She moaned contently around his cock as it hit the back of her throat, making her only cough a little bit. After about a few more thrusts he went all the way in, unleashing his first load for the night. Miltia didn't hesitate as she started to swallow his load with greedy gulps. It was kept in her mouth for a few more seconds before he slowly pulled out, still erect as he looked at Melanie, who gave a seductive gaze as she finished removing her panties. She pushed Drako down onto his back as Miltia got up and Melanie got off as well. Miltia then crawled on top of Drako, enough to where she was straddling his chest, her covered snatch in front of him. He knew what he was doing as he put one hand on her left asscheek, and using his right hand to move her panties over, uncovering her womanhood. He didn't waste much time before he moved his head up and started to lick around her folds. Miltia gave a moan of consent as she instinctively bucked her hips forward. Drako felt something wet hitting the tip of his dick. It was Melanie slowly lining up her vagina on his hardened dick and slowly descended down on him, making her shudder from the feeling.

"O-ow…" He heard her say with a small strained face. Drako pulled back with a small worried look.

"Will you be okay?" he asked, sounding like he cared. Melanie didn't answer immediately as she tried to adjust to the pain.

"I'll...I'll be fine." She said with a small smile, her face still contorted in slight pain.

"Just take it slow, once you get use to it, you can speed up." he said gently, and with that he went back to pleasuring Miltia, making it up by going a bit more vigor since she was losing her pleasure when he stopped to talk. Melanie slowly nodded as she breathed in and out as she descended back down, her breathing becoming more shaky. Miltia moaned as she grinded her hips on Drako's face, loving the pleasure she was receiving. Drako felt something cold at first coat his dick, then it became warm a bit later as Melanie shuddered in pain from the loss of her virginity. Drako knew she was gonna follow his advice as he gripped Miltia's bottom, groping her backside gently. Melanie adjusted as she started to lightly bounced on Drako's lap.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He thought with a surprised tone as his tongue continued to lick Miltia's cunt. Said person shuddered with a shaky moan, continuously bucking her hips as Melanie started to moan loudly as she started to pick up the speed of riding on Drako's dick. He gripped her hips and moved his tongue in deeper into her snatch, sticking it in.

" _Oh, Drako~..._ " Miltia moaned out in pleasure, grinding her hips on his mouth again. Drako gave a light smack to Miltia's rear as he went a tad bit faster and more vigor with his licking, occasionally sucking on her clit. Soon, Melanie was moaning loudly as she had her tongue out as she bounced on Drako's dick, grinding her hips to add to the pleasure. Drako himself reached over and grabbed Melanie by the hips, thrusting upward whenever she goes down. She gave a surprised moan from his sudden movements, but didn't object anyways.

"Drako baby, I'm close~. Be ready~..." Miltia said as his licking was going overdrive. He nodded as he gave a few more licks before sucking on her clit hard enough to make her go over the edge. Miltia was moaning like crazy now as her whole body shook in pleasure. Melanie went overdrive as she bounced at a rapid pace, moaning loudly. Drako knew both girls were about to lose it; so he made one more deep lick, and one more thrust into Melanie. Both the twins gave their own high pitched moan as they simultaneously came from the pleasure. Drako groaned as he shot his load into Melanie, who shivered at the feeling. She then pulled out and fell to her side. Miltia was panting as Drako was licking her juices off his mouth. Miltia gave a surprise yelp when she felt Drako slip under her. She looked over her shoulder to see he was directly behind her, his still erect dick now pressed against her pussy. Drako grips her squishy ass and slowly entered her.

" _Ahhh~!_ " She moaned out as he started to penetrate her. Drako kept pushing in until he met with her hymen. With a small smile, he started to thrust into her, but not past her hymen, not just yet. Miltia was moaning in pleasure as Drako continued to thrust into her, only grazing the head against her virgin barrier. Within a minute of doing so, he thinks she waited long enough as he gave one full thrust past her hymen, instead of pain she felt immense pleasure from it. _"Ohhh yeah~!"_ Drako smirked as he started to thrust into her at a normal pace as he groped her ass firmly, his left hand smacking her ass. Miltia was moaning and panting in pleasure as he thrusted into her, getting faster after a few minutes. Drago groaned lightly as he leaned over, unclipping her bra as he cupped her breasts, fondling them. As he guessed, Miltia had the slightly bigger pair.

He pinched and tugged on her erect nipple as he went faster and harder on his movement, giving a pleasured grin as he had complete control of Miltia's movement. She moaned with a pleased moan as she gripped the bedsheets tightly. Melanie still had some energy left over as she crawled to in front of Miltia, and spread her legs so her face was just in front of her sisters cunt. Miltia in her pleasured state moved forward and stuck her tongue in her sister's cunt. Melanie moaned contently in pleasure as she gripped the bedsheets herself. Drako leaned up again as he rested his hands on her hips.

"I'm getting close, want it kept in?" Drako asked, waiting for consent, and wincing in pleasure from her clenching down on his dick. Miltia moaned out a muffled "Yes!" as she wiggled her hips, Drako nodding as he doubled his efforts. He rammed into her at piston speed, pulling her into each thrust as his own orgasm was approaching, Melanie moaned loudly as she squirted onto Miltia's face. Said sisters did one last moan herself before she had her orgasm, at the same time Drako thrusted as far as he could into her, unleashing his second load.

Both sisters collapsed on the bed as they panted heavily, Drako pulling out as he gave a light grunt.

"...I hope I was good of a service to you two?" he asked with a smile. The two sisters looked up at each other before they managed to crawl towards him and up to his face, and lay a kiss on both of his cheeks. He smiled as they both sat on the bed.

"Well, I guess we have to pay Junior now." Miltia said.

"Yeah...we can combine the money each of us got." Melanie said as they looked at each other. It was silent for a moment, until Drako spoke up.

"...how much?" he asked. They both looked over at him with widen eyes. "How much do you owe him?"

"U-um...350 lien…" Melanie said, looking away. Drako only stared at them for a moment before he reached grabbed his pants off the ground and searched in it, he pulled out some lien and started to count it before he just simply offered it to them.

"500 should do it. The 100 will be for you two lovely ladies." Drako said with a kind smile. The twins looked at him in shock as he held out the lien to them. Melanie slowly grabbed it as she looked at the 500 lien in her hands while Drako was getting his clothes back on. "Well, I've got to be going. Thank you for the service ladies." he said, then walked out as he had a gleaming smile on his face, adjusting his button up shirt.

The Malachite twins sat in the room in silence as Melanie held the lien in her hands. She then smiled as she gave a small dreamy look, some of it having gratitude. Miltia then smiled herself as she laid on the bed with a tired, dreamy look.


	32. Drunken Bird

_**(N.C To Fanfic Story)**_

 **Fem-Anthony (Antonia) X Qrow**

 **Antonia's new classroom**

"Who would've thought we'd be getting a new professor! This is honestly great!" Ruby said excitedly.

"A professor in gun expert...I wonder who he or she, is…" Weiss said in a thinking tone.

"Either way, I hope it's a good professor." Blake stated, currently reading her book.

"Well whatever he/she is, I'm sure she's awesome." Yang said in a laid back attitude.

"hm...what do you think Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Well, I'm hoping it's a good professor." She answered with a shrug. "And could teach us new things."

"I hope he or she is at least good to look at!" Nora said excitedly

"Nora…" Ren said annoyed.

"What, I'm sure everyone thinks that." Nora said waving her hand at him. "I mean, I've seen how most of the guys here look at Goodwitch, I mean, have you seen her rack, they're nice and big!" this conversation went on as most of the students were mumbling to one another until it went silent when the door opened.

In came a middle aged women with smooth white complexion skin. She had yellow eyes that could honestly faintly good if you look at them right. She had brown wavy hair that went to her shoulders, all while wearing a brown Stetson hat. She wore a brown trench coat and blue jeans with black military boots. She wore a cropped shirt, which was tied around her chest, showing some of her skin and her perfectly shaped belly button, while also showing she had trimmed hips. The shirt covered her D-cup breasts. Currently, she had a small smirk on her expression as she held papers in her right arm.

Most of the males in the room, even Jaune gave off small whistles or muttered about how hot or attractive she was. Even Yang gave a small purr at the sight of the new professor. The professor gave a smile as she furrowed an eyebrow at the students, placing the papers down.

"Howdy, y'all. I'm professor Skullrox, your gun professor." She greeted with a well fitting and smooth southern accent, making it more attractive to how fitting it is. She turned back towards them as most of them were staring at her with wide eyes. She looked at them all as she chuckled. "Ya guys look at me like I jumped outta a playboy magazine, what's up?" she asked in a carefree tone, while also knowing exactly what was going on in their minds. Most of the boys either chuckled at her joke, or if you were Jaune blushed and turned away with a slight cough. "Well I'll let ya know, I don't mind the eye boggling all that much, just don't attempt to touch and we are all dandy, alright?" the students looked surprised at her for saying that, even Blake. "Hey, I would be lying if I said I don't look at a couple of men time to time in my day." She joked with a chuckle.

"I feel like we are going to like her." Yang whispered over to Ruby with a grin.

"I feel like we will too." Ruby whispered.

"Alright, enough about me, let's get right into it." She said as she started to write on the board. Throughout most of the day, she actually taught some unique tactics with pistols and revolvers. Most of the gunfighters, like Blake, found more ways how to handle their pistols and quicker ways to draw them. When she was finished the lesson she handed out homework, and saw she had about 2 minutes to themselves so she was okay with others talking to one another or do the work earlier, she didn't really mind. She looked to her side to see Team RWBY walk towards her as she was currently sitting on top of her desk, her legs crossed as she gave a smile towards them. "How can I help you ladies?" she asked, seeing that Ruby was blushing as she glanced away. Professor Skullrox furrowed an eyebrow...it was the look of having a crush on someone, and she was a little amused by it.

"We just wanted to say hi and welcome you to Beacon, Mrs. Skullrox." Yang said placing a hand on her hips.

"Well I appreciate the welcoming party...and if ya want, you can call me Antonia if you wish."

"Well, it's good to see you like it here so far, Antonia." Ruby said nodding nervously. Antonia looked at Ruby for a moment then chuckled.

"Your Ruby Rose, right?" she asked as she was looking Ruby into her silver eyes.

"Y-yeah, why?" Ruby asked surprised and confused.

"Oh, nothing much...but a particular bird told me about you and Ms. Xiao Long here." Antonia said with a grin, hinting who she was talking to. Ruby's eyes widen in surprise before she groaned a bit and covered her eyes.

"Uncle Qrow…." She said in a small annoyed and embarrassed tone. "I'm sorry for whatever he did...he's always drunk…"

"Don't be. It was at a bar, normal for people like him to get drunk." Antonia chuckled. "Rather a handsome one if you asked me though."

"Oh boy, Qrow pulling his charm now?" Yang asked with a chuckle.

"He is a smooth talker, I'll give him that...though I'll admit I replied with my own flirts." She replied, having a small giggle.

"Oh no." Weiss said facepalming quietly. "Ruby, I think your uncle is contagious."

"It was all in good fun...honestly it was enough for me to give him my number. Heh." Antonia said.

"...what?" Ruby said surprised and shocked. "You gave him your…"

"Sure, why not? He seems like an alright guy."

"Uncle Qrow...an alright guy?"

"Heh. Not exactly giving me confidence here, kiddo."

"It's uncle Qrow...he's...uh…" Ruby was quiet now as she tried to think of an answer.

"He's a cool guy, knows his way with the ladies in a bar." Yang said chuckling.

"I bet." Antonia said, then looked at Weiss. "Seems you have a bit of distaste though."

"Let's just say he's...he's more of an annoying pig of a man." Weiss answered with a bit of distaste. "Trust me, I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"Your just mad he beat your sister." Ruby teased.

"It was a draw!"

"Alright alright, no need for aggression." Antonia chuckled, then her scroll rang as she picked it up. "Speak of the devil."

"Oh, well we'll be going then, have fun with our uncle." Yang said with a nod, dragging a quiet Ruby by the hood. Weiss looked over to Blake as they followed.

"What do you think, Blake?" Weiss asked curiously.

Blake shrugged. "I barely know him but I hope they both have fun." Antonia answered as she put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked with a small smile.

"Hey there Cowgirl, was wondering if you were free today." Qrow said on the other end.

"Well, aside from teaching till 3, I have nothing else going on." She leaned back a bit as she unraveled her crossed legs as she sat normally. "You got any plans in mind, sugar?"

"Heh, yeah you could say that sexy." Qrow chuckled. "I was thinking of meeting you at the park or something, then maybe a hotel for the night."

"...sounds nice. See you after I'm done with work, handsome?"

"I'll be waiting, country girl." Qrow said before hanging up. She pocketed her scroll as she gave a half lidded grin, meanwhile team RWBY and JNPR were watching from a distance as they read her expression.

"Seems our Uncle asked her out." Yang said with a grin.

"We're doomed, I need my emergency cookies stash." Ruby said burying her face in her hands.

"Why is it seen as a bad thing for some of you?" Pyrrha asked confused. "I mean…wouldn't it have be great he is interested in someone?" the bell ring as everyone got up.

"You don't know our uncle like we do…" Ruby said walking away. Pyrrha tilted her head at the retreating Ruby, confused at the attitude, enough for Yang to notice.

"Don't mind Ruby, she is happy for him, she's just...not sure if this date will go well or not based on Qrows default attitude." Yang explained.

"He's been slapped by more girls than we know." Ruby muttered down the hall. "Half of those girls nearly killed him…"

"Maybe it'll be different? I mean, Skullrox didn't mind his attitude at all." Blake asked. Ruby nodded as she bit her thumb in nervousness, hoping her uncle will be okay.

 **[Later that day at the Park, 4pm]**

If there's one thing Antonia likes about Vale is the nice view of its parks. The view of people walking and talking with their friends, the flying birds over head, and the nice breeze it brought. The area is always super clean, so she didn't have to worry about bad small. She was thinking of the area that Qrow told her about, which was next to the river bay. She looked around a bit more until she noticed a park chair that had a good view of the pond: her destination. She made it to the chair, but no one was there. Strange, said meet him here at 4...must be running a bit late. She shrugged it off as she just sat down, she did notice a crow standing next to it on the opposite side, minding its own business. She shrugged to herself as she looked around the area, then felt an arm get placed around her shoulder, a small raspy chuckle being heard next to her.

"Miss me?" The drunken old Qrow asked with a chuckle. She jolted a bit and looked with wide eyes, the relaxed as she chuckled.

"You know how to surprise a gal, I'll tell you that much." Antonia said with a grin.

"It's called making an entrance." Qrow said with a chuckle. She smiled at him as she scooted closer to him, looking at the beautiful lake.

"I'll be honest, didn't think you'd be into parks all that much." Antonia said looking at him.

"Eh, it's reminds me of the times I ran through a forest as a teen." Qrow answered. "Causing mischief amongst the Grimm and people alike, got a lot of complaints from most of those people too."

"Heh...me and my sister did that a lot too as children. Always pulling pranks on the neighbors. It was a fun time for the both of us."

"She as sexy as you?" Qrow chuckled with a wink at her.

"Just think of me with a more slender frame. But yeah, just as hot." Antonia said with a chuckle.

"Heh, maybe I should meet her sometime." Qrow joked with a chuckle.

"What, and leave me hanging?" she joked back with a furrowed eyebrow.

"I wouldn't mind both of you, both of you sound like sexy ladies." Qrow said chuckling. "And seeing you for the first time in that bar, you are."

"And you are a cute and handsome man." Antonia stated.

"I prefer hot and handsome." Qrow said chuckling.

"Well, I don't think you've reached hot...at least not yet." Antonia said with a seductive wink. Qrow chuckled again as he stared at her.

"Heh, what do you know?"

"What's up?" she looked at him as she have her usual smirk.

"I think this is the first time I haven't been slapped by a woman yet." Qrow said shrugging.

"Why, ya want me to?" she joked.

"No, got enough from past women, don't need my head falling off now." She smiled as it was silent for a bit before she made an "oh!" sound of realization.

"Nearly forgot. I got ya something." Antonia said as she looked the other way and reached into her trench coat pocket. Qrow gave a curious look as she rummaged through her coat until she pulled something out. It was a vintage black flask that had a white gear, much like the gears on his weapon, and the head of a Crow in the middle of it. It had a silver outline around it as well.

"Well I'll be damned." Qrow said with wide eyes.

"I had to ask Oz on what ya liked. Said black and silver where your main colors." She said as Qrow took the flask out of her hand. "custom-made too."

"Heh, you can always rely on old Oz for some good information." Qrow said smiling before he looked back at Antonia. "Thanks." She tipped her hat to him as she leaned back on the chair, unconsciously their hands touching one another. Both flinched a little on instinct, but relaxed as her hand went over his. They looked at one another with smiles, staring into one another's eyes. "I'm sure you get this a lot, but you have lovely eyes."

"Heh...thanks." She said, both still staring. "...Should we get going to that hotel? It's getting pretty dark already."

"Sure thing, already made the reservations." Qrow said nodding. She nodded back as both got up and walked next to one another as they continued to talk. They walked for about a good 5 minutes before they made it to...a rather expensive looking hotel.

"I wonder how someone like you got the money for this place." Antonia chuckled.

"You'd be surprised at how much lien I keep stored away for special occasions." Qrow answered with a shrug.

"I guess you're just a bird full of surprises." Qrow chuckled at the small joke. They walked in as the person at the front desk looked up.

"Ah, Qrow. Good to see ya." he then looked at Antonia. "Miss." She greeted with a top of her hat. "Ready for your room?"

"Yeah, you know the drill Edward." Qrow said nodding. He nodded back as he grabbed the keys and gestured them to follow. They followed Edward for about three minutes before they stopped in front of a door with the numbers 576 on it.

"Here's your room, and your keys." He said handing the keys over to Qrow before he pulled out a blue card. "And your 'Do Not Disturb' sign." Antonia furrowed an eyebrow. What an odd little sign to have. She shrugged it off, thinking it was just addition to the hotel. Qrow grabbed the card and keys and unlocked the door, moving to the side to let Antonia in as Edward left already. She entered into the room as it had a White and Black design to it with expensive like tables, sofas, chairs, a plasma screen television. Even a nice king size bed. She walked in and whistles at the fancy room. She walked to the end table and placed her Stetson hat on it.

"I never stop getting use to the look of the rooms here." Qrow said chuckling.

"They are rather nice, I'll give ya that for its taste." Antonia said, taking off her trench coat and placed it on the ground. Her back was turned to Qrow as she leaned forward as she rubbed her hands on the bed, her rear pointing at Qrow. Her jeans were a bit tight, so it showed the outline of her curvy rear, to which Qrow couldn't help and stare at. "The sheets are rather smooth as well...I'm liking this hotel you picked."

"And I'm liking what I'm looking at." Qrow said with a whistle. Antonia chuckled as she shook her head. She heard him walk over to her as she was still leaning forward on the bed, pulling the covers back as Qrow was still looking her over. He smirked as he placed a hand on her waist, feeling her up slowly.

"Heh, whatcha doin there, partner?" She asked with a chuckle, looking over her shoulder.

"Well, taking a feel of your body." She giggled as she leaned back onto Qrow, her back on his chest.

"Well sweet pea, hope you like what your feeling." She said in a small seductive tone. Qrow chuckled as his other hand moved up her toned stomach, feeling her skin before he stopped at her chest, his hand now groping it softly. She gave a small moan with a smile as she placed her hand over his. The hand that was on her waist moved up to her chest as well, both of Qrow's hands now groping her breasts before he went to the knot that held her shirt together and untied it. She moved it out of the way as he helped her get rid of it, now in her magenta bra, giving a seductive giggle. Qrow smirked as he moved one of his hands underneath her bra and felt her bare breast against the palm of his hand, his other hand moving down to her jeans to move to unzip them slightly and stuck his hand in. She gave a small pant as she looked over her shoulder again, giving a smirk.

"Your a straightforward one, aren't you~..." Antonia said with a small coo.

"I aim to please." Qrow said as his hand rubbed against her panties in her jeans, slowly getting them wet as he other hand moved her bra up, exposing her breasts before he went back to fondling one of them. Antonia gave small light moans as she grinned, she decided to unbuckle the belt around her jeans and immediately started to pull them down. Qrow chuckled as he looked over her shoulder to see her magenta panties that was forming a small wet spot due to her arousal. She kicked her jeans away as she reached over and hooked under his head, her lips puckered as she turned her head, her lips close to his as they puckered as well. Qrow placed his lips on her quickly, both now kissing as he continued to fondle her breast and rub her panties, getting them more wet. She moaned into his mouth, circling her hips slowly from the contact of his hand on her covered snatch. He chuckles behind the kiss before he stuck his hand in her underwear, feeling her lower lips that were wet from pleasure. Her lower lips felt a little bit puffy and really smooth as she bucked her hips slightly.

Qrow pulled back from the kiss before he spun her around to face him and push her onto the bed. She landed on the bed as she grinned up at him, sitting up a little on her arms as she had a seductive gaze. He chuckled at her before he removed his crimson cape, followed by his shirt. She watched patiently, making a small purr at his bare chest, all in the while, fully removing her bra, now only in her wet panties.

"I'm liking what I'm looking at." Qrow said smirking as he crawled onto the bed, now above her. He then groped one of her breasts in one hand, and leaned down to the other one, placing the erect nipple in his mouth and nibbling on it.

"Your a looker yourself, partner~..." She moaned out from her breasts being pleasured. Qrow chuckled as he switched between her breasts, giving them the same amount of pleasure as his unoccupied hand went to please her wet twat. Antonia hissed in pleasure as she closed her eyes, enjoying his service as she showed teeth when she grinned. Qrow chuckled as he pulled back from her breasts and moved down her body, slowly dragging his tongue on her skin. She chuckled herself, knowing he was savoring this moment, giving a small coo when he got to her stomach. Qrow did small circles around her stomach before he continued to lick down her body, stopping just near her clit. She gave a wink towards him as he looked at her, saying for him to go at it. He smirked as he slowly pulled her panties off her. The cold air made her shiver when her panties were pulled off completely, her pussy now present to him. Immediately, he leaned down, giving her vagina a slow tentative lick as she gave a small gasp.

'Heh, tastes like honey.' Qrow thought as he licked around her puffy lips, getting them wetter. Antonia bit her hand as she was giving small muffled moans from his little teasing. He continued to lick around her puffy lips before he moved onto her clitorus, using his tongue to play with the small nub.

" _Mmm~!"_ Antonia moaned out, indicating she liked what he was doing as she tried to buck her hips up from instinct. Qrow placed his hands on her hips to hold her steady as he now stuck his tongue inside her now. " _Qrow~!"_ Said person smirked as he continued to pleasure the cowgirl, enjoying her moans. She squirmed a little bit when he made small circles with his tongue, indicating he was doing a splendid job. This continued on for a few minutes before he pulled back and stood on his knees, unbuckling his pants and pushing them off. Antonia was panting for a moment before she gave a purr again as he was only in his underwear now. Qrow chuckled as he stared down at the panting woman.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked with a small chuckle. Antonia purred seductively with a nod as she stared at him with half lidded eyes. Qrow smirked as he gripped his underwear and pushed them off, letting his erected dick come free. She gave small wide eyes, but then back to her smirk as she gave a small giggle. She sat up then crawled over to him, immediately rubbing his erection with her smooth hand.

"You've already done so much for me, let me... _return_ the favor." Antonia said in a sultry tone. Qrow gave a small nod as he sat down on the bed. She continued to rub him off until she opened her mouth and put the head in, licking the tip as she gave a small moan. Qrow gave a small groan as he placed a hand on her head, rubbing it with a chuckle. She smiled as she licked for a bit more until she started to put the shaft into her mouth, licking around it expertly. Qrow groaned a bit more at the feeling of her warm mouth around his dick, loving the feeling. She started to bob her head, making small moan sounds as she had a half lidded expression on her face. Qrow looked over as he saw her hips and very curvy backside in the air, swaying a little bit.

"You're really good at this, you know that." Qrow complimented with a chuckle. Her response was a seductive coo, going along his shaft, continuing to moan for vibration. The hand that was on her head now gripped it slightly as Qrow moved his dick deeper into her mouth, making her deepthroat him. She gagged a little bit, making a surprised "mmh!" before relaxing and giving a seductive coo. Qrow smirked as he took control a bit, moving her head back and forth. She stopped bobbing her head as she allowed him to take control, controlling her gag reflex as she looked up at Qrow with a half lidded expression with her yellow eyes.

"With your eyes, you could be mistaken for a Faunas." Qrow joked as he continued to move her head back and forth on his dick. She could only response with a moan due to him taking control, facefucking her senseless. He chuckled once again before he pulled her mouth off his dick, turning her around in a doggy style position. She looked over her shoulder, giving a seductive chuckle as she wiggled her rear at him. Qrow smirked as he grasped his dick and rubbed it against her wet opening, getting it more lubed up.

"This is a rather... _interesting_ first date, sugar." Antonia commented, slightly pushing back at the rubbing.

"You don't seem to mind." Qrow said as he stopped rubbing and started to push into her with a groan.

"Your right, I _don't~!"_ she stated, giving a small loud moan when the head went in. Qrow gripped her hips as he got deeper in, loving the warm feeling as his dick was being slowly enveloped inside her warm hole. She looked forward as she hissed in pleasure, slowly moving her hips in circles as he go deeper, trying to pleasure both further. " _Fuck~..."_ Antonia moaned out. Qrow's hips met hers now with a small slap, now fully inside her as he stayed still for a moment, then pulled back and started to thrust roughly into her. She gave a surprise moan at his roughness, but then started to push back and moan in pure bliss. Her ass would jiggle from the impact of his thrusts, it helped that effect when she pushed back just as roughly. Qrow groaned in pleasure as he thrusted roughly into Antonia, her moans getting louder with each thrust. " _Qrowww~! Yesss~!"_ she moaned out in pleasure, looking over her shoulder as her tongue was sticking out. Qrow smirked at her as he thrusted into her, her expression just making him laugh a bit. " _You're doing well for claiming this rodeo gal, partner…_ " she panted out as she felt his hand motion to her left butt cheek.

"Glad I am too." Qrow said as he raised his hand up and gave her ass a small smack. She gave a yelp from the spank as it just made her more rowdy, going faster when she pushed back against his thrusts. Qrow did the same thing again, but on the other ass cheek before he moved her around till she was on her back, her legs now resting on his shoulders as he leaned forward to thrust even deeper. She panted and moaned in pleasure as she had her tongue out, her eyes going to the back of her head as her hands rested on the bed, getting rocketed forward from his thrusts. Qrow was grunting in pleasure as he thrusted as deep as he could into her, the bed underneath them rocketing from their activity.

'Oh this is just _wonderful~!_ " Antonia thought as she had an ahegao face as she was getting fucked senselessly by the drunken bird, said person grinning at her face. Qrow was loving the expression she was making as they continued their little fuck session. She leaned up and caressed his cheek as she showed an expression as she panted: Love was written in her eyes as she leaned in, Qrow doing the same. He never really believed in the "Love at first sight" thing, but with Antonia, that might be thing. Both collided their lips again as they made out as he continued to ravish her womanly part. Qrow felt her getting tighter around his dick, and she felt him starting to twitch inside her. They both pull back as they panted. " _Please...do it inside~..."_ she stated as she grinned, keeping his face close to hers with her hands caressing both cheeks.

"Sure thing, babe." Qrow grunted as he went into overdrive, their orgasms nearing. Her moans went fast as he was grunting just as fast himself, until both collided lips one more time before both intently orgasmed in each others embrace, her juices getting onto his lap. She could feel his hot semen filling her insides up, making her shiver from the feeling as he collapsed onto her, resting his head next to hers panting heavily. She gave seductive giggle and an "mmh.." as she caressed his hair, indicating she had a lot of fun and enjoyment in this. Qrow in return chuckled as one of his hands went to one of hers, intertwining their fingers together.

"I wonder if this makes me and Ms Rose related if we continue going on these...dates, sweetums." Antonia said, indicating that this might turn out to be a good relationship in the future.

"Maybe...maybe." Qrow said with a small smile. "You'd make a good addition to the family maybe." She smiled as she gave a loving kiss on the cheek as they continued to lay their, loving each others embrace, her expression showing she had a wonderful time all together. They both stared at one another as they gave loving expressions at one another.

 **[A week later]**

"HUH!?" Ruby said with wide eyes and shock, Yang next to her as well, equally shocked.

"What's wrong kid, surprised?" Qrow asked as his arm was wrapped around the waist of Antonia Skullrox. Said person had a smirk as she looked at Qrow then the two nieces.

"I mean, a little bit…" Ruby said quietly, since usually women don't like the way Qrow acts towards them.

"More like a lot." Yang said nodding. "To be honest, I thought she was going to shoot you or something, pump you full of lead as they say."

"Well he certainly did that more."Antonia said as she grinned at Qrow.

"Huh?" Ruby asked confused.

"Nothing, sweet pea." Ruby looked up to Yang in confusion, who shrugged confused herself.

"Well, either way...Glad to see you found someone who can handle your antics, Uncle." Yang said with a smile, Ruby nodding.

"Heh, she can handle me just fine, especially under the sheets." Qrow said with a small seductive tone, his hand trailing down to her waist. She went a little wide eyed as his hand was now directly on her rear, but then relaxed as she giggled slightly, leaning on his shoulder in response with a content sigh. Ruby looked a bit confused at the interaction, but Yang's face had a small blush as she went slightly wide eyed.

' _This will be one...interesting family.'_ Antonia thought with a grin.


	33. The Queen and her King

_**(N.C. To Fanfic Story)**_

 **Dark Drago X Salem**

 **The Queen's Castle**

Sitting on her throne at the large Table, Salem was speaking with her top agents, well most of them since her intelligence Watts wasn't here yet. Tyrian was still looking for one of the maidens, and Hazel had informed her of two things. One, High leader Kahn was for some reason sending or receiving new guards from or to Vale. And two, he has heard rumors about a dark faunas making residence there. They haven't heard from Adam until Watts did some digging and found out of his death. Salem didn't care for one life, but after seeing the photo they managed to get, she was intrigued.

"Interesting..." Salem said, looking at this...rather mangled body of Adam. "And no one knows this faunus name yet?" "No, they only describe him as a Grimm of Death Incarnate." Hazel answered in his gruff voice.

"Got to give him props though, it's absolutely marvelous!" Tyrian cackled after seeing the photos.

"Hm...I wouldn't mind meeting this faunus himself...I could use this type of person in my organization." She then looked at Hazel. "On the other subject, what type of these faunus soldiers are being traded between her and the faunus? "Most are predatory faunas, mostly elite fighters or veterans from both Menagerie and Vale." Hazel answered with a grunt. "I don't know what happens to them though, but whatever it is, the White Fang is more feared than anything." The sounds of pained shouts caught their attention near the door, confusing them greatly, especially Salem. She looked at the door as she squinted, not risking to go there if something bad to happen. The shouts suddenly stopped for a moment, confusing them greatly before Watts was suddenly smashed through the door, his back landing hard on the floor as he groaned in pain, his clothing torn in some places, and his cane missing. Salem stood up quickly as she looked at Watts then back at the door. Her glare not deteriorating as she was ready to meet her intruder.

Due to for some reason the darkness in the hallway hid her intruder. All she could see was an outline of large figure with their wings spread out, clutching something in his hands. The first thing that was visible now was a dark armored boot, followed by the leg, then slowly it revealed a dark unknown faunas who had dark skin with dark blue scales with a black hue around them, black spikey hair that hung down half way to is shoulders. He had the same kind of scales around his hand along with a long reptilian tail hanging behind him like a snake He had a dark smirk on his face, clutching Watts's electric cane in his hands.

Salem gave a study of the faunus, before giving off her own dark smile."I presume you are the unknown faunus from Vale?" She asked "And you must be the 'Queen of The Grimm'." The unknown faunas said with a slight chuckle. "And if you don't mind saying." His eyes then turned into a seductive half lidded glare and smirk. "You're even more alluring than I thought you would be, a beautiful woman indeed."

She gave a small chuckle herself. "I'm flattered..." she leaned in as she looked him over, as she gave a flirtatious look. "You've got the build of a proper man yourself." "Years of fighting, slaughtering, surviving, and conquering will do that for ones body." The dark faunas said shrugging. He then straightened up to look at her with a small glare. "But I didn't come here to flatter you, I came to ask of something."

She looks at the hurt Watts then back to him. "Not exactly what I thought when I see a Subordinate of mine launched in like a ragdoll." "You're subordinate wouldn't let me through, I made an example of him." The dark faunas said with an uncaring shrug. "Will you hear me out, or are things going to get violent?" Salem observed, then leaned on her chair as she rested her head gently on her knuckles. "The floor is yours." The dark faunas smirked. "What I want is simple: I want this world to bow to me and die to me, but I need an army. I already got the White Fang animals in my army, but I need more soldiers. That's where you come in." He then crossed his arms with a grin. "I want the command of the Grimm, all of them, the older experienced ones I have trouble putting under my control."

"One rather huge load, yet the most ambitious…" Salem noted. "Tell me then...why should I give that sort of power to someone I have never seen before?" She wasn't angry, but was being very reasonable. The Faunas as he gave a reasonable look himself.

The dark faunas then grinned a bit. "Dear Grimm Queen, I'm not an ordinary type of stranger. I have been taught by my old personal and strongest master, Sauron of Mordor, and he has taught me many ways of combat and magic, along with the ability to command armies of dark forces, I can lead the Grimm and White Fang to victory, that I assure you." He didn't lose his grin as he shrugged. "I also ask for one more thing from you, sort of related to my first demand/request."

Salem thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I think we can come to an agreement." She then leaned in with a small curious look. "And what's this other request you speak of?"

The dark faunas never lost his grin, as he simply answered. "If I'm to control the Grimm with better accuracy, I need the source of the power." His grin never left as what he said next, made the people in the room stare in surprise and shock. "After all, what's a Queen, without her King?"

Salem tilted her head at him, then only smiled. "Rather cute of you to say, darling. But you need to do a lot more before you claim to be a king for me." "Then why don't I show you my power then?" The dark faunas asked with a dark smirk.

"..Very well...I'll test this strength of yours." She then looked at Tyrian and Hazel, her look already telling them what they need to do. Tyrian instantly smiled and laughed as he stood up and jumped high and landed on the table in front of the dark faunas with a loud laugh. The dark faunas only smirked as Tyrian started to swiftly attack him, but was easily blocked or dodged as the dark faunas stayed in the same spot, blocking with only his arms and wings. Salem could tell he wasn't trying; but can say he has good reflexes at least. She watches Tyrian go for an attack with his stinger. He quickly grabbed it with a dark smirk before started to slam Tyrian on the ground multiple times before slamming him one last time on the ground, stomping an armored boot on his back, still grasping the tail. He smirked a bit wider as he held on if his hands up, unsheathing his claws and looked them over with an arched eyebrow before he swung it down on Tyrian's tail, slicing half of it off like butter to a hot butter knife.

Tyrian screamed in pain as he jumped back, his tail nothing more than as stub now. Salem just looked for a moment before looking at Hazel. Said person grunted before he stood up and walked casually to the dark Faunas. Said person had Tyrian grasped by the throat, the scorpion Faunas was clawing at his arm in futile resistance until the Dark Faunas took notice of Hazel. He grinned smugly as he sent an electrical current into Tyrian who screamed in pain before he was let go and fell to the ground convulsing violently with smoke coming off him. Hazel grunted once again in slight disgust and anger as he sped up and raised his fist and brought it down, only for it to be sidestepped and met with a midriff kick to his stomach and followed up with a clawed smack that made him stumble back.

Hazel otherwise stood tall still as no grunt of pain or anything happened. He wiped his mouth as he glared at the faunas. The dark Faunas taunted him with a 'come at me' sign as Hazel stood straight and brought his hands up and charged again, this time landing hits, but all of them were easily dodged or countered as Hazel grunted with each claw strike. He went for an overhead strike, but the dark Faunas crouched down and and quickly jabbed his hand in a stabbing motion underneath his arm, making Hazel grunt loudly in pain. He clutched the same spot where the dark Faunas hit, having no feeling in his arm. He went for a jab but was sidestepped and was jabbed once again under the arm making him lose the feeling in his other arm. Both of Hazel's arms were incapacitated as he couldn't feel anything from them. He looked back up only to be met with a dark energy spiked punch.

This was enough to send Hazel back, much to Salem's surprise. She looked at Hazel who got on his knee as his arms were in no use at this point. Salem only gave a small dark smile as she looked at the faunus, said person doing the same. "Well, you've certainly do have a lot more power than I thought if you can handle Hazel." she got up as she casually walked towards him. "Mind if I ask you for your name?" The dark Faunas smirked as he walked towards her as well until he was close enough to look down at her slightly. "My name, is Drago, the Dark Draconian." He answered as he surprised her when he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close till she was pressed against him. "And I'm your King." She only smiled at his advancement.

"Well. You better be good enough for a woman like me, honey." She looked at the two injured subordinates and motioned her head that they could leave. They stared for a moment before they nodded. Wincing in pain as they grabbed Watts quickly and dragged him out. As soon as the door closed, Drago smirked seductively at his future mate, one of his hands trailing her slender body while the other tailed across her pale white skin face and moved behind her head, leaning down to her. Salem's eyes went half lidded with her smirk, tilting her head slightly and her lips slightly parted. She was accepting the kiss, and she was fully knowing on what he had plans. The only thing is that she is confident to resist his spell. Their lips met a second later, Drago instantly probing her mouth with his tongue as his hand groped her slightly curvy body, the other keeping her head in place. She accepted the kiss as she lightly moaned from impact, her hand going to his cheek as both bodies of darkness collided.

Drago found out that she wasn't going to be easy to corrupt, and he smirked behind the kiss, accepting the small challenge as he pulled back and left small nips at her neck. Salem gave a seductive coo, rubbing her hand gently on his bicep. Drago didn't let up as his hands rubbed her body, feeling every inch of it as he moved back to her lips and tongue wrestling with her. She was running her hands over his body as she sucked on his lip as they kissed, getting deeper every now and then. 'She's a strong one indeed.' He thought with a chuckle. 'She'll do perfectly for bring my Queen.' He could tell, by a small bit, that her small defenses were slowly breaking, and he continued his attack as he pinned her to the wall.

She made quiet moans as they would sometimes pull back from the kiss to breathe, then right back into the lovefest, Salem's defenses starting to be intruded. 'Rather persistent...and yet...' she gave a small mental dreamy look. 'Funny...I seem to be growing quite attached to him...' 'Her defenses are weakening, good.' Drago thought as he gave small licks to her neck as one of his hands groped her chest, the other trailing her hips and waist. The more her defenses weaken she becomes more passionate with the activity as she leaned on him now. Drago grinned at this. 'She's almost mine now.' He thought as he rubbed a leg between hers, his lips back on hers as he heard her give a tiny coo and moan. 'Strange...the more I do this...the more I feel...' she went half lidded as her mind tried to resist. 'Don't be silly, Salem. He can't be your...' she looked into his seductive eyes as she moaned into the kiss. '...King~.'

'And I have claimed the Queen.' He thought victoriously as he pulled back and grinned at her. "You are my Queen now, you're loyalty is to me and me alone, for all eternity." Salem gave a dark seductive look. She then rubbed her hand on his face. "Of course...my king." Drago chuckled as he leaned down to her with a seductive glare. "I already have your first order as my Queen." He leaned down to her ear to whisper with a predatory growl. "Take me to your chambers, it's time I claim you as mine." She giggled at his aggressiveness as she went to lean in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his. "As you wish, my marvelous king~."

 **[Twenty Minutes Later]**

The door opened slowly as Salem and her new lover walk into her chambers, her queen sized bed being massive, like any other queen would have as she looked fully at Drago when they were in front of the bed.

"So, my king…" she then leaned into him as she caressed his cheek, giving a sultry look towards him. " _I am yours to please~…_ " He grinned as he caressed her cheek, slowly going down to her breast as she gave it a squeeze, much to Salem's delight. He then cut off her clothing, now seeing that she was in her black underwear as she slid off her cut up robe. Her body was very curvy to look at, and very supple D-cups. Salem turned around and got onto the bed, going right in the middle as she looked over her shoulder, her rather curvy ass wiggling at him as she smirked. Drago grinned as he started to remove his armor. He walked up from behind as he got rid of his torso armor as he still had his leggings to take off. Didn't stop him from groping Salem's rear with both hands, his claws on her skin, but didn't pierce her. She gave a small seductive coo as she looked back with a small half lidded gaze. He continued to fondle her ass until he stopped to take off the armor leggings and his boots; not before giving her rear a smack. She gave a small gasp at the feeling before she felt him lean on her body, his hands moving to her breasts, fondling them. Salem coo'd again as she swayed her body when he was on top of her, loving the feeling of his touch. Drago leaned down to her neck and started leaving small bites down it as his hands now tweaked her erect nipples. She giggled seductively as she allowed her new king to rummage her chest as she looked forward, loving this feeling as she rubbed her back against him.

Drago pulled back from her and spun her around, pinning her to the bed with his hands holding her arms to the side as he grinned down at her. She struggled a little bit, returning with an expression of a half lidded grin, looking up Drago's body. She could see his scars, that had a slight glow to them as he chuckled.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked as he leaned down to her face, a grin on his face.

"My king has a perfect view for these eyes~..." Salem said in a sultry tone. Drago smirked before he brought her lips back to his, both moaning slightly as they grinded their hips together. Salem opened her teeth as she allowed his tongue in, sucking on it as they tongue wrestled. Drago smirked as his tongue wrestled with hers, moving a hand between their bodies and down to her nether regions. She gave a moan from him touching her lower half as she leaned in, deepening the kiss as he slowly rubbed her lower lips. She bucked her hips from his touch, making small circles as he pleasured her. He chuckled behind the kiss as he inserted a finger inside of her, making her squirm. She moaned contently as she made small squirms, giving a half lidded expression towards Drago as she made small moans. He pulled back from the kiss with a grin, moving back a bit and removed his underwear, letting his hard on dick out and tap against Salem's vagina. She gave a coo from the interaction, giving a lewd expression as she bit her lower lip, looking at him with half lidded eyes.

"Today, I make you _my queen._ " Drago growled as he pressed the head of his dick into her wet opening.

" _Yes~!_ " she hissed out in bliss, squirming in place as her jugs moved around a bit, since his hands were still cornering her arms to the side. He was now inching inside of her before he thrusted all the way into her, making her moan out in bliss. Salem giggled as she moaned, making circles as he rested his cock inside her, then started to pant. Drago grinned as he started to do hard thrusts, their hips slapping against each other as her body rocketed forward with each thrust. Her tongue was out as she would push back towards his harsh thrusts, her eyes going to the back of her head as she gave quick small moans. Drago growled in pleasure as he continued to thrust roughly into her, using his wings to keep her arms pinned as his hands gripped her shoulders, going harder now. Salem gave a half lidded look as she giggled seductively. " _I am yours, and yours alone~!_ " she said in bliss.

"And don't you _ever_ forget." Drago growled as he went faster now, enjoying the sounds of his new Queen's moans of pleasure. She nodded as he gripped her breasts again, having her tongue out from the session as she rolled her hips even more, making it more pleasurable for him. He grinned down at her as they both pleasured one another, Salem's moans were easily hiding his growls. "Maybe next time we add your precious fall maiden into the equation…" he suggested with a sensual growl. Salem thought about it as she continued to be pleasured, then gave him a lewd smile.

"She would _love_ to be claimed by you, my king…" Salem insisted with gratitude, being just as rough as he was.

"Heh, I know she will." Drago chuckled as he thrusted hard into her, twitching inside of her. "Grr, I'm close my Queen." He growled out.

" _Do it, my king. Keep it inside me….let me feel your presence~..."_ She pleaded in a pleasured tone, smiling with lust in her expression.

"As you wish." Drago growled as he went at maximum, Salem's inner walls clenching down tightly as he did a few more thrusts before he fully sheathed himself inside of her, releasing his load into the Grimm Queen. She shook violently as she gave a loud moan, releasing her womanly juices onto Drago, she collapsed on the bed as she had her eyes close, panting heavily with a smile on her face. Drago panted above her as he grinned down at her, a dark look in his eyes.

'With Salem as my Queen, the conquering of Remnant comes ever so closer.'


	34. A Leader's Time Off

_**(N.C To Fanfic story)**_

 **Fem-Rodriguez (Rodriga) X Ironwood**

 **Ironwood's office**

Ironwood; leader of the military, and the headmaster of the school in Atlas. He was currently looking at paperwork, looking at complaints, and of course, strategic placements to keep everything safe. He leaned back a bit as he sighed. He has been going at it for hours with a lot of paperwork without break. Most of it was complaints from the workers in the Schnee company. In all honesty, he wishes he can do something about that, but he just couldn't due to how busy he has been keeping the military together, keeping the civilians safe, and of course working on new projects to advance the military. He then glanced over when he saw a hologram showed of a woman.

" _General Ironwood; you have a visitor coming to see you._ " she informed as she had her usual professional military posture towards him. It showed a hologram of a slim woman in a mariachi outfit waiting patiently outside.

"Thank you, send her in." Ironwood said nodding. It went back to the hologram military lady gave a salute as the door automatically opened. In came a slim middle aged spanish woman. She had more of a slender body, but did have some curvy sides to it. Her hips were trim as she had slightly smaller D-cups. She wore a black mariachi outfit as the hat was hanging behind her head as she had a long ponytail that went down to her upper back. She had yellow eyes as her skin was a light tan complexion as she smiled at Ironwood. This was the younger sister to Antonia Skullrox, Rodriga Skullrox.

"Greetings, James." she greeted in a smooth hispanic feminine tone.

"Hello again Rodriga." James replied back with a smile. She went over as she sat down, seeing the piles of paperwork.

"Well, you certainly got a lot more than last time." She noted, seeing about a good 4 stacks of paper.

"Ugh. Right? Most of them aren't even that important. I mean, look at this one." James lifted one of the papers up and read over it. "Complaints about the atlesian knights being graffitied."

"...Don't they have a self cleaning protocol?"

"Exactly." James then sighed as he rubbed his temple. "Sometimes I wonder why people talk first and not think." Rodriga noticed he looked stressed, like he hasn't been on break for a long time. She frowned a bit before she glanced around a bit, trying to think of an idea. She then smiled as she looked at James.

"Well...If you want, you can take a break from this." she then gave a seductive half lidded grin. "Maybe have someone to help you...relax?" Ironwood looked mildly surprised as he seemed a tad bit flustered.

"Oh, Rodriga, I-I don't think…" James stammered a bit looking between her and the piles of paperwork.

"I mean I don't want to intrude too far but...You seem stressed. You honestly _need_ a break." She then walked over to his side. "Besides...I'll even let you do whatever you want with me." Ironwood was actually surprised by her straightforward indication. Granted they _have_ been dating for a few months.

"I...Very well, I could use a break." James said nodding. Rodriga smiled as he got up and cracked his neck a bit, but smirked back at her. "However, I will take up on that offer of letting me do as I please." She blushed a little bit before returning her smile.

"Of course...any specific time?"

"Meet me be back here in one hour sharp." James said nodding. "I need to get things ready first." She nodded then bowed a little bit before turning and walking away. As for good measure, made sure to sway a little bit. He smirked a bit before he pulled out his scroll and dialed someone. It rang a bit before someone picked up on the other end. "Winter, meet me here immediately, I am in need of your assistance."

"On my way, sir." She stated firmly, her professional tone present as always. James hung up afterwards with a smirk. He was gonna be... _far_ more relaxed than he thought he would be.

 **[One hour later** ]

Rodriga walked down the hall of the atlas base as she looked around. Normally there were guards here and there in almost every corner...but suddenly it felt rather quiet and empty. She was slightly confused, but figured they were on break. She stopped at Ironwood's office as she was about to call it up...but soon noticed the door was already opened up slightly. She took this as a sign to enter, pushing the door open slowly. She was expecting Ironwood to be in here, but he wasn't. What she was a bit surprised by that it didn't look like an office anymore...but more of a bed chambers as it showed a white sheeted king sized bed with an Atlas symbol in the middle of the sheets.

"Wow, this is definitely new." She commented at the sight. She entered the room as she looked at the bed and a few candles, which had a unique scent to it. Suddenly she heard someone shutting the door, making her jolt a bit. She turned around to see the eldest sister of Weiss, holding the door closed with a stern look as always.

"Greetings, Ms. Skullrox." Winter greeted in her militaristic tone.

"Uh, hello to you too Winter." Rodriga said a bit confused. "If you don't mind me asking, where is James?"

"General Ironwood is currently getting ready as we speak...he left me in charge to be in here."

"Well that doesn't seem to be-" Rodriga was about to say before she noticed Winter slowly forming a grin.

"In charge to get you... _prepared_." She said, her sharp tone turning into more of a sultry tone. Rodriga's eyes were widen in surprise as the Schnee specialist walked over to her, never losing her sultry gaze. Rodriga was about to say something until Winter quickly pulled her closer and pressed her lips on hers. Her eyes were even wider now, a faint blush on her face as Winter calmly kissed her. She glanced around a bit as she looked conflicted before she accepted the kiss slowly, putting her hands on her shoulders gently. Winter smiled behind the kiss as her hands trailed down to her hips. They enjoyed each others embrace for a solid few minutes of sucking on each others lips, and tongue wrestling one another before Winter pulled back, smiling at Rodriga as said person was panting a bit from the long kiss. Winter grinned a bit as she gently pushed Rodriga down to the bed. Rodriga gave a small shy presence as she laid down on it, looking curious to what Winter was gonna do. She glanced over to the end table that had bundles of white rope, and separate white and black cloth, the latter being what seemed to be like a blindfold.

"It's time to get you ready, Rodriga." Winter said grabbing the rope, giving a small experimental tug on it. Her blush was presentable now as she gave a shy demeanor, was about to crawl to the middle of the bed, but was stopped by a hand from Winter. "Not until you undress first." Rodriga gave a small gulp before she sat up on the bed, starting with her top. Winter waited patiently, getting on the bed herself, placing the rope, the blindfold, and the cloth on the bed as she watched Rodriga undress. The top clothing was removed, showing her in a dark brown bra that kept her breasts concealed as she went to removing her pants now. Winter scanned her eyes over her smooth back, trimmed hips, and of course slender, yet small bits of her curvy body, it was enough to make her grin. Rodriga was now in her underwear, shivering from the cold a bit as she glanced back at Winter. "Now get on her knees." she instructed, grabbing the rope, said person doing as told as she was on the middle of the bed, getting on her knees as the bed creaked slightly. Winter started to get to work as she gently grabbed Rodriga's arms and started to tie her wrists together behind her back. Rodriga winced a bit when the rope touched her skin, a bit tense from the feeling as Winter continued her work. Winter was done tying her wrists as she then went to tying her shoulders and upper body, tying her arms to her body, exposing her bust a bit more when she was doing it. When Winter was done, she gently groped her small D-cup breasts as she smirked.

Rodriga gave a small gasp at the feeling of Winter's cold hands touching her chest.

"Mm...so soft." Winter said, leaning in to whisper into Rodriga's ear. "The General is gonna be pleased." she blushed brightly now as Winter started to fondle her breasts a bit more aggressively. She stopped momentarily as she went back to work on tying her ankles, tightening them as Rodriga glanced over her shoulder to watch the Schnee work with her big blush. After she was done, she trailed her hand on her thigh slowly, the rope still in her hands, feeling Rodriga up. She was currently rubbing her hand on her soft thigh as she smirked back at Rodriga, tracing her hand on the hems of her panties. Rodriga lightly panted as the Schnee's cold hands trailed over her almost naked body. Winter gave a seductive giggle, finally tying her thighs together as she grabbed the blindfold. "You look adorable with that expression, Ms. Skullrox~." she cooed, seeing her shy expression. Rodriga bit her lip as she looked away, an inaudible whimper coming out. Winter giggled again as she took the blindfold and put it over Rodriga's eyes. She then looked at Rodriga's rear, seeing her firm ass as she grinned at it. She trailed her hand on her backside, coping a feel as she groped it calmly, loving the feeling of her soft, yet firm derriere. As always, Rodriga shivered from her touch, but did let out a small moan from it, swaying her ass slowly from her soft cold hands. Winter turned her head to the right as she had her lips close to hers, puckered as her cold breath hitting her face lightly. She placed her lips on hers, moaning in bliss as Winter had her way with her body. Winter wrapped around her as she reached under her bra, feeling her bare boob, moving her finger over her erect nipple, sucking on Rodriga's tongue.

Said woman moaned contently at the feeling as her blush deepened. Her free hand slowly trailed her stomach, rubbing it slowly in circles before she reached down, resting her hand over her covered womanhood. Rodriga shook in anticipation as she rolled her hips a bit, wanting her to touch it more. Winter briefly stopped kissing as her lips were still close.

"Seems you loved to be touched there." Winter mumbled, pressing her lips back onto Skullrox's as she gave a small moan herself, her hand reaching into her panties as she slowly rubbed her lower lips. She let out a long moan when Winter's cold fingers played with her vagina. She smiled behind the kiss as the blinded Rodriga bucked her hips on instinct. She continued to rub slowly around her lips, feeling her arousal coming as it started to get a bit wet. She decided to see what would happen when she slowly trailed her middle finger into her vagina, slowly moving it up and down inside of her. Rodriga moaned contently as she shook in pleasure. Before she could feel anymore, Winter pulled back from her kiss and moved her hands off her, bringing the one from her snatch having a little bit of wetness on her two fingers.

" _Noo~."_ Rodriga moaned out in displeasure.

"Sorry Rodriga, but I don't want to hog all the fun from the General…" she explained, putting her two wet fingers in front of Rodriga's lips. She let out a small whine before she placed her mouth over her fingers, sucking on them with a moan. She leaned in to whisper into her ear again. " _He has a lot of energy to play with you all night long._ " Rodriga shivered in ecstasy, a blush still present on her face. After she was done sucking her fingers, Winter grabbed the white cloth and cleave gagged her. She leaned back to observe her work. Now there was a completely tied up, Blindfolded, almost nude and gagged Rodriga, on her knees in the middle of the bed. Winter smiled and caressed Rodriga's cheek. Said girl shivered from the cool air hitting against her bare skin, the blush deepening. "Your prepared for the General now...I hope you have a _fun_ night." She gave a small nervous gulp as she shook in anticipation. She heard Winter leaving her alone now, now just her in the room on the bed tied up and blindfolded. She played a bit with her bindings as she tugged on the rope on her body, swaying a little bit, feeling how well she tied her up, a small muffled quiet moan escaping her. She's never done anything like this, she's heard fun stories from her elder sister about her times with her husband, but that's about it. Not to mention, the rope was quite tight...and it felt thrilling to say the least.

It pans to outside as Ironwood was walking over to Winter, who was on guard in front of the door.

"From the looks of it, she is ready...and you had some fun with her as well." Ironwood said with a grin.

"I will not deny that, Sir." Winter nodded with a grin and salute. He chuckled as he folded his arms behind his back.

"Maybe next time you can join in on the fun." he said in a low whisper leaning in.

"G-general!" Winter blushed and looked away.

"I wouldn't mind the extra company."

"Well...it's...not exactly in my protocol but…"she then looked at him with a blush. "But I would be glad to assist next time." Ironwood smirked as he gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"If I ever need assistance with Mrs. Skullrox, I'll call for you." Winter nodded as she saluted again, Ironwood watching her leave as she seemed like she was contemplating on the idea. Ironwood smiled as he walked in front of the door, Winter just on standby. He did a small inhale and exhale as he entered the room and closed it. He looked over towards the bed, to where Rodriga was...in her predicament. She was still trying to move in her bound state, small moans escaping her mouth as the rope slightly dug into her skin. Ironwood mentally chuckled to himself as he got closer to her, absently taking off his gloves and placing them on the end table. She seemed to notice another presence in the room as she stopped moving and moved her head around to try and locate him. She soon felt more weight on the bed as Ironwood sat down on it from her left, and he could tell she could hear him taking off his boots. She shook in anticipation now as she waited for the fun to begin. He got his boots off as he now took off his white jacket, now in a black workout shirt as he got closer to Rodriga, behind her to be specific as he decided to explore her body since this is their first time doing this, starting with her thighs as he rubbed them softly. Rodriga gasped slightly before she started to relax and sigh with pleasure. Ironwood enjoyed her reaction as he rubbed up to her trim hips, loving her soft skin as his one of his hands gripped her bra and pulled it down, letting her funbags bounce a bit when it did. She shivered again as he started to fondle her breast with his other hand. The hand that was on her hip went over and cupped her chin, making her head turn to his direction, despite being blindfolded and gagged. Her face was completely red from her blushing, much to his amusement as he chuckled at her. He stopped playing with her body momentarily as he pushed down gently on her back, making her bend over to him. She made a small moan as her body continued to shake in anticipation, feeling excited.

He had her now completely bend over to him as he observed her firm curvy backside facing him. He placed both hands on her rear, groping it gently as he mentally whistled at the nice view. She moaned softly at the feeling as her breathing went slower. She slowly swayed her ass towards him as he continued to fondle her flesh, making him grin a bit wider. He raised his hand up and gave her a small smack to her rear, mostly to see her reaction, but also because he liked what he was seeing when she swayed like that. She made a muffled yelp as her eyes widen under the blindfold. He stopped his groping as she heard him unbuckling his pants and moving them off to the side. He also quickly discarded his underwear, having a six and a half inch pecker as gripped her right ass cheek firmly, grasping his dick as he rubbed the head of it on her wet covered snatch. She made another muffled gasp as her eyes widen underneath her blindfold again. From the way it sounded, she seems a lot more shy from her older sister, and considering he heard about her last husband and that she never really had a love interest in her younger years, Ironwood made a big guess that he was Rodriga's first. She shook in both want and worry as she felt his dick touch her, a foreign feeling she's never felt before. Ironwood pulled back slightly, so he could move the panties that covered her womanly part aside as he started rubbing it again on her now uncovered womanhood. She shivered once again from the foreign feeling as her breathing became shaky. After about a minute of teasing her, he decided he should probably start doing something now as he stopped rubbing and started to gently push into her, the head going in a bit easily due to her arousal.

" _Mmmm~!"_ Rodriga moaned out in pleasure as he gently pressed into her. He was kind and gentle for the first timer as he calmly thrusted into her, not going past her hymen. He didn't want to hurt her, so he figured he might make it pleasurable all the way. She made muffled moans of pleasure as her blush deepened. Her blush made it seem like the same color scheme of a really red apple, or a fresh tomato. James rubbed a hand gently on her waist as he continued to thrust gently into her. Within halfway through it, she started to make muffled moans as she pushed back gently from his thrusts, looking over her shoulder despite the fact she can't see or make any expressions, but if she did, would be a half lidded look. He gave a soft smile before gripped her hips and pushed further in now, tearing her hymen and taking her virginity. Due to not taking it right away, she felt immense bliss as she moaned loudly from her hymen being torn. James started to thrust deep into her now as her moans got louder from the feeling of her first cock inside of her. Whenever their hips collided after a bit, she would roll her hips as she gave a shaky moan when she does it, adding more pleasure to the both of them. James moved one of his hands up to her breast and fondled it as his thrusts went increasingly faster. When he went faster, so did her sounds of pleasure as she moaned in a rapid paste, getting rocketed forward a little bit as she loved the feeling she was recieving from below and from her chest. Ironwood was enjoying being inside her as he pinched Rodriga's right nipple, small wet slaps being heard each time their hips made contact with one another.

Rodriga moaned loudly in pleasure as drool escaped past her mouth gag. Ironwood just could not get enough of her pleasured moans. To top it all off, she allowed him to do whatever he pleases with her, and if he is honest, loves seeing her in this bound state. He leaned back up as he gave yet another smack to Rodriga's ass as he went harder on her. She made a muffled moans and yelp as James continued to thrust into her.

"Rodriga...this is wonderful…" Ironwood panted out as he gripped her hips, pulling her towards his dick as it felt really warm in her cavern. Rodriga replied with a louder muffled moan as her body rocketed with each thrust. He leaned forward as he bit down gently on her neck, giving her small hickies, and giving small kisses as he was enjoying her muffled moans. She moaned contently behind the cloth gag as her body shook from both pleasure and excitement. He sat her up, her back on his chest as he moved her up and down on his appendage, both hands on her hips as he had a good view of her chest jiggling. Rodriga moaned loudly in pleasure as she was drooling on both corners of her lips past her cloth gag. He put both hands on her chest now as he grabbed it more firmly, pinching the nipples as he panted from the pleasure, she was literally bouncing on his lap as she made fast loud moans. He himself was grunting in pleasure as she bounced on his lap.

He flipped her around so she was facing him, quickly grabbing scissors to cut off her bound legs so she could straddle him, thus continuing her bouncing on his lap. He pushed her onto the bed again as her legs were spread, going into missionary stance as he went overdrive with his thrusts. Her moans doubled in volume as her vaginal walls tightened around his dick. He knew she was close as he did the most he can to maximize her first orgasm to its max, so he gripped her left breast and put his mouth on it to nibble and suck on it while his other hand groped her right one, pinching the nipple. Rodriga let out a small squeal of pleasure as she came closer to her first orgasm. As he was piledriving into her, he felt Rodriga tightly wrap her legs around his waist, not wanting him to pull out. He was getting close himself as he felt his own end coming close. He rested his hands on her chest, squeezing them gently as he did thrusts for a few more minutes until finally pushing all the way in, spraying his juices into Rodriga's womb; her first time ever feeling cum inside of her. She froze from the warm feeling of her womb being filled up, her moans now coming out as tiny gasps. Seeing how she hasn't released yet, he kept going so she could know what it feels like. Rodriga continued to moan now as her own end was coming near now, he could tell because she was getting tighter. He did all he can to help her feel immense pleasure as he went back to groping her chest, he was smiling down at her as he went more aggressive with his thrusts. If there is one thing he has; that would be immense endurance, so he could do this all night. Finally after a full minute of this she led out a loud shaky moan as she came all over his lap as he collided hips with her one last time. They both panted from pleasure as James looked down at her, Rodriga was panting mostly from the activity and exhaustion. He gently untied the blindfold so he could see her yellow eyes as he was still inside her, smiling down at her with an emotion he never thought to have: love. She stared back with the same emotion as she continued to pant from the fun activity they did. He lifted her up, sitting her up with him as he unraveled her cloth gag, letting it fall onto the bed as he pressed his head onto hers, caressing her hair.

"That...was _amazing._ " Rodriga said between pants as she smiled up at him.

"A good first time, I assume?" Ironwood asked, returning with his own smile.

"Yeah." Rodriga answered with a nod. They stared at one another before they gently crashed lips on one another, Ironwood probing a tongue in soon after. She eagerly accepted it as her own tongue met his, both fighting for dominance. Meanwhile as they were making out, it pans to a slightly open door as it showed Winter, with her hand inside her pants as she was panting heavily in a quiet tone, a blush on her face as she was looking inside the room.

'I hope he calls for me to join soon.' She thought as she rubbed herself through her wet panties.

 **Author's Note: We will be updating the Pyrrha x Drago lemon, due to how many of you don't like it.**


	35. warrior's Love REDO

_**(N.C To Fanfic Story)**_

 **Drago x Pyrrha**

 **Glynda's Classroom**

The sounds of blades clashing could be heard across the arena as Drago Dragonheart, the Freelancer of Beacon, was fighting off against Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible girl. They are currently back and forth with one another, despite him being three wins above. Drago, no matter what happens gets frustrated every time he fights her. For one, she sometimes does the defensive approach, using her gun to her advantage. Or she tries to use her polarity to moves his sword from hitting her, sometimes working. Not to mention he is still pissed off on how he lost their last match. One small opening and he was knocked down and that was it, he did not like that. He growled when Pyrrha rolled out of a sword swing, taking quick pot shots at him, one hitting him in the chest, the others he blocked with his sword before he retaliated with a small stream of fire out of his mouth.

Pyrrha pulls up her shield, blocking the fire before fighting back, catching him off guard by throwing her shield at him, hitting him as it flies by, then uses her polarity to bring it back, hitting him in then he back, making him stumble forward, then getting upper slashed by her sword, using the opening as an advantage. Drago stumbled back with a growl before he brought his sword back and did a downward diagonal swing that she dodged but was knocked back from a hard kick to her stomach. She glances at the aura levels as she was on one knee. Both fighters were close to the red level. She glanced back at him and just barely blocked an incoming punch from Drago and ducked under a tail whip.

This was their final attack as Pyrrha glared down Drago as she made a battle cry, doing a wide swing horizontally, he retaliates with a flamed enhanced sword swing. As the blades collide, it creates a Shockwave followed by a dust cloud forming around them. It went quiet as the buzzer rang, showing the aura levels. What was seen was both Pyrrha and Drago ending in the red, Pyrrha tumbling back as she quickly used her sword to catch herself. Drago was panting a bit while clutching his side a bit, his sword hanging next to him as he glared at her with a small growl.

She kept her glare as she stood up, panting lightly, staring at him as she puts her sword away. Glynda came up onto the stage with her tablet out keeping her stern glare.

"This match will be a tie." She said tapping a few things on her tablet. "as I have said before, I am proud to see well fought warriors in this match, keep it up and you'll make excellent huntsman and huntress." The response she got from Drago was a loud growl before he spread his wings and flew up to his seat with a glare. Pyrrha politely nodded to Glynda as she calmly walked off the stage, sitting not so far from Drago. Jaune, who was sitting on the other side of his partner, gave a nervous look when he saw both Drago and Pyrrha still partially glaring at each other, Drago actually making a growling noise at her. One thing is for sure, things will not go so well when they are alone, which gave a concerned gulp for thinking what would happen.

 **[Hallway]**

Pyrrha was now coming back from her last class, her team, mostly Nora, deciding to have a small hang out day. She declined saying she needed to get some small studying done. As she neared her dorm room, she head what sounded like a blade sharpening inside. She froze for a minute before she slowly walked towards the door and opened it slowly, inside was Drago sitting on Jaune's bed with an annoyed and bored look as he sharpened his sword.

"Where the hell is that weak blonde idiot?" He asked out loud with a loud growl. "I swear he's just a huge disappointment of a warrior if he's late for his training."

Pyrrha gave a half lidded expression as she opened the door, replacing it with a glare, closing it quickly and loudly. Drago looked over with a surprised look before replacing it with a glare.

"And if it isn't the so called "Invincible Girl"." He said with a sarcastic growl before taking a small serious look. "Tell me, where's the weak excuse of warrior Jaune?"

"He's out hanging with his teammates. Like a leader should." she replied. Drago rolled his eyes in disappointment.

"He should be training instead of wasting his time." He said with a growl.

"Sorry, but he isn't you who wants to he a loner for the rest of his life." Pyrrha quipped. Drago, as always when he talks to her, growls threateningly at her.

"Someone as weak as him needs to toughen up, as someone I know would say, it's kill or be killed." Drago said standing up and crossing his arms. "You guys don't just fight Grimm, you also have that damn terrorist group of thieving, killing animals that are a threat at the moment."

"Not all faunus act as terrorists, Blake, Sun, and Velvet are prime examples. And have you forgotten they never started out as a terrorist group?"

"I don't care about their past, it's the present and right now they're a bunch of stupid animals who would kill for their so called "Equality"!" He was now stomping towards her with a dark glare. "As for the three you mentioned, Blake was once in the White Fang yes, and she did leave, but to some people that won't excuse all the bad things she did when she was still with them. Sun, if he was pressured enough maybe he himself would've joined. And Velvet, she's too much of a coward, if she were forced to kill someone, she probably just pass out or just shoot herself."

"As always underestimating others like some novice warrior!" she started to walk towards him now.

"I'm not a novice!" Drago almost shouted as his fists clenched. "Compared to you, I could probably be a veteran!"

"You sure don't act like one!"

"Oh fuck off!"

"What's you're excuse for extreme brutality? For justice? You are just as heartless as the terrorist group! Some defender YOU are!" Drago growled as he went to tackle Pyrrha but she quickly put her hands up as they collided hands, doing a test of power.

"I will not be compared to _animals!_ " Drago almost shouted, pushing Pyrrha back. She wasn't going down that easy though as she pushed back as well.

"You are an animal yourself!" she shot back as she used this power contest to her advantage, making sure he was using force when he least expected it, by letting go and tripping him between the legs. He fell to the ground with a surprised shout. He rolled to catch himself as he turned right back around and tackled Pyrrha to the ground, making her grunt as he was on top of her. He growled as he reered his fist back and went to punch her, but she avoided it by disrupting his balance so that she rolled to on top of him; all in the while their frustrations and anger was showing.

'I will not be dominated by this fucking bitch!' Drago thought as he and Pyrrha started to now wrestle on the ground, both trying to get the other pinned. If anything was surprisingly, Pyrrha is stronger than she looks when it comes to grappling. After rolling on the ground a bit, she managed to pin him down beneath her. Both were panting as they had harsh glares at one another; the look of despising one another as Drago had more of a growl when he breathed in and out. Pyrrha was panting with her glare as her hands kept his arms down. The more the glared at each other...that hate started turn more into a look of something they never thought they had: Lust. Soon their glares turned into half lidded glares before both leaned forward and crashed lips onto one another. They didn't know what was coming over them as they kissed each other. They kissed briefly for a moment before Pyrrha pulled back as she quickly started taking off her torso armor and tossed it to the side; both still glaring at one another as she threw it across the room aggressively as she went back to kissing him; one hand on his chest; the other on his cheek, Drago grasping her waist as they both made out with equal aggression.

He moved one of his hands up to her back, rubbing it as he moved closer to her bra clip. They kept their glares at one another; both wrestling for dominance as Pyrrha, begrudgingly, allowed him to unclip her bra as both made small moans behind the kiss. Her bra fell off as Drago moved it out of the way, her breasts now exposed as they continued to kiss one another. Even though Pyrrha absolutely _despises_ Drago for the way he treats other and his non caring and obnoxiously irritating personality; she can't deny he was one hell of a kisser. Even he had to admit she was a good kisser, despite knowing she's never kissed anyone before. Although he still thought she was an annoying bitch, especially when they fought, he can't deny that she wasn't that bad looking. Drago rubbed his other hand below her waist as he started to grope her well-shaped rear, pulling her closer as he momentarily started to dominate her mouth. She pulled back as both stared at one another with their half lidded glares again as Drago sat up and wrapped an arm around her back as he stood up; Pyrrha on instinct wrapping her legs around his waist as they went towards the bed; once again colliding their lips.

Once they were close, he dropped her on the bed before he started to remove his own armor. Pyrrha stared at him as her chest convulsed whenever she breathed slowly; Drago tossing his chest armor to the side. He removed his armored boots next, followed by his gauntlets. Considering they were actually doing this, Pyrrha started to get rid of her bottom part of the armor; now in her red panties as Drago started getting rid of his. The moment they were done, Drago immediately got on top of her and grabbed both of her uncovered breasts rough, giving a small growl as he fondled them with a half lidded glare. He will admit, her boobs fit _perfectly_ in his hands...and he had no idea if he wanted to admire it or growl in annoyance that he was actually finding good features on Pyrrha. Said person tsked in slight detestment as she gave quiet moans from his touch. He leaned down to her neck and started to leave small bite marks as one of his hands trailed down her body. Her body shook from the feeling as she gritted her teeth from the small pleasure. She glanced at him with her glare as he glanced back; despite the predicament they are in, they still showed that hatred towards one another, but with more than anything, lust. Pyrrha rubbed her hand on his shoulder as he continued his service. He trailed his little bites up her neck before he started to nibble on her earlobe, his hand trailing the hems of her red panties. She gave a small moan as she closed her eyes, showing at least some enjoyment as her hips slowly moved from his touch. Drago then moved his hand into her panties, his fingers lightly touching her lower lips.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this with a bitch like you." He growled in her ear.

"Oh please, I can see it in your eyes you're enjoying this." Pyrrha hissed back, her body squirming a little bit from him already sticking his fingers into her womanhood.

"Yeah, so are you." Drago growled in reply as he went back to biting her neck, leaving marks on her skin as his fingers moved in and out of her, slowly getting wet, pussy. She bucked her hips slightly at the feeling as she gave small moans of pleasure, sometimes making small circles whenever he went in. He sure is an expert at doing; to that she will admit. He trailed down to her shoulder now, a louder growl escaped his throat as he opened his mouth, and bit down on her shoulder.

"Ah! Fuck!" Pyrrha almost shouted, immense pain in her shoulder as this one was a harsher bite than his small ones. Drago growled at the taste of her blood as he took deep breaths through his nose, calming himself a bit. Pyrrha winced as he slightly dug his teeth a bit deeper. "Ack! Damn jerk!" Finally he pulled back as some blood was on his mouth; and some seeping from the wound a little bit.

"Mine." He growled as he licked the blood off his lips, glaring at her as he pulled his hand out of her panties and used his tail to pull them off. Pyrrha gave a small growl herself; not liking the fact he claimed her...but in all honesty, her lust is just taking over her entire body as she gave a hated look; but a look of also want. Her panties were now hanging off of his tail as he moved down her body, his claws slowly, yet gently dragged across her body. Her body slightly shook as she held onto her slightly sore shoulder; wiping away the blood as some got on her hands. He was now looking directly at her exposed sex as he moved one of his hands to her swollen lips, spreading them apart to see her pink insides. She was completely dripping from this sexual tension as he glanced up, giving more of a glare as she blushed around the cheeks a bit brightly, holding her bitten shoulder. He smirked as he moved over to one of her legs and started to lay small bites down it, his fingers playing with her dripping sex. She growled a little bit at his teasing, bucking her hips to defy it. He then switched to her other leg and gave it small bites like the other one, his fingers now moving to her clitorus, one of his fingers lightly rubbing it in a circle.

"You torture women often, Dragonheart." Pyrrha asked with a slight growl, getting irritated with his teasing.

"Only the ones I despise, so just you." Drago answered after pulling back from his little bites. "And torture isn't the word I would use, small teasing I would say." He then went back to biting her legs, leaving a trail as he got closer to her wet pussy.

"To you it's small teas _ING~!"_ Pyrrha was interrupted by her moan as Drago gave a slow lick inside her pussy, much to Drago's amusement as he gave a small evil chuckle.

"Heh, a bit irrelevant, but you taste like apples, kind of." Drago said as he licked around her lower lips, his tongue occasionally moving up to flick her clit. She tried to aggressively wrap her legs around his head, but he had a good grip on them, keeping them spread. "Trying to smother me, Spartan?"

"You'd probably liked being smothered by woman parts." She replied bitterly, due to his forever teasing. He pulled his head back from her wet sex and gave her an unamused glare.

"Bitch, you're only the _second_ female I've ever done this with." He said with a small growl.

"Well aren't I honored." She said sarcastically. She gave a moan when he intentionally teased her out of spite by lightly grazing the tip of his tongue against her clit. "Dick~..." She moaned out lightly with a hardened glare.

"You'll get it soon enough, just be patient." Drago said with a chuckle. She looked away with her blushing glare as he went back to licking around her folds again. She continued to squirm as Drago licked her wet folds, his hands keeping her legs apart as his tongue went inside her wet twat now.

" _MMMH~!_ " Pyrrha bit her knuckle to try and muffle her moan as Drago's tongue licked her vaginal walls. Drago would sometimes nibble on it with his fangs, or suck on it on occasion as he mentally chuckled in his head at her expense. She squirming now as she gave small growls of irritation as she tried to grind herself on his face; much to his amusement. He purposely kept her still with his hands as he continued to nibble and lick her vaginal lips. "Damn it~..."

"Gonna act like a slut, invincible girl?" Drago teased in a mocking tone.

"Screw you." Pyrrha shot back.

"Trust me, _you_ are gonna be the one who's getting screwed soon." Drago said with a growl like chuckle as he moved up her body, his hands gripping her body and flipping her onto her stomach. She got on her hands as she looked over her shoulder with half lidded glare full of lust as he had the same look, looking over her toned back, her nice shoulders, hourglass hips, and curvy backside with nice thighs. Her eyes widen a bit when she saw his erected dick, Drago chuckling at her expression. He gripped her hips tightly as he grinded it against her lower lips, getting it lubed up. She gripped the sheets with one hand tightly as she gave a quiet audible moan, her body unconsciously swaying from the feeling of his cock slowly grinding her womanly part.

"You ready for your first cock bitch?" Drago asked with a chuckle as he tapped the head of his dick against her puffy lips.

"Just be quiet and stick it in already!" Pyrrha hissed.

"Heh, as you wish." Drago growled as he pressed the head of his dick against her virgin lips, and fully plunged himself into her.

" _AGH! Fuck~!_ " she shouted in both pain and bliss. Drago growled as he gripped her hips and started to thrust into her at a fast pace, their skins slapping against each other as Pyrrha gritted her teeth. At first it was pained grunts for a bit until it slowly transformed into pleasured moans as she started to push back on his thrusts, virgin blood seeping out of her cunt. Drago growled in pleasure as his hand moved up to her head, grabbing her ponytail and pulling on it roughly as his thrusting became harder. "Hey! Watch it!" Drago, with an annoyed eye roll growled as he purposely rammed into her at a rougher pace now. She made high-pitched moans as she felt an extremely burning sensation in her loins, unconsciously having her tongue out. Drago groaned in pleasure at the tightness of the virgin Spartan, loving the warmth of her body. He motioned his hand on her right ass cheek and gave it a rough smack. She let out a loud yelp as he smacked her ass again, making it turn red. "Not so fucking hard, jacka-! suddenly a hand covered her mouth as she made a surprised muffled sound.

"Shut the fuck up." Drago growled in annoyance, continuing to smack her ass with his free hand as he went as deep as possible into her. "I've heard you talk long enough." Pyrrha made a muffled angered growl as she continue to yelp and moan from him smacking her ass and him thrusting at a rapid aggressive speed. He growled as he thrusted as far as he could inside of her. Pyrrha gave a half lidded expression with muffled moans as Drago chuckled at her predicament as she couldn't say anything back. He chuckled as he heard her moan behind his hand, his thrusts never slowing down as her body rocketed forward. He leaned in towards his ear as he groped her left breast roughly. "How does it feel to have this fat cock in you, you fuckin' slut?" he whispered in a mocking tone. She gave an angered glare as she glanced at him, still moaning from the pure bliss. She didn't want to admit that she liked what he was doing, but he was just so good at it, despite how much of an jerk and smug prick he was being towards her. She then looked forward as she shut her eyes tightly, her walls going tight around his dick as Drago groaned a bit more loudly in response.

"You feel real nice Pyrrha, you know that?" Drago said in pleasure as she moaned in response. "Fuck…" he moaned out, feeling his own orgasm coming as she felt his dick twitch inside of her. "I'm close bitch, so be prepared." She gave an muffled grunt as she pushed back with extreme vigor. He gave a small growl as he thrusted as far as he could inside her before he unleashed his load after his fourth thrust. Pyrrha gave a loud shaky moan as she intensely squirted onto his lap, then collapsed on the bed as he removed his hand from her mouth, panting heavily.

"You...you're the _worst._ " She panted out with a glare.

"Your moans said otherwise, Nikos." Drago said with a chuckle.

"S-shut up…" Pyrrha said in a tired like motion; her glare still present as she closed her eyes to take a breather from the event. "Just...get the hell out of my room…" Drago was quiet for that moment before he let out a small sigh and pulled himself out of her. She shook when it left, but soon relaxed after it was out as she tiredly crawled onto the bed and sat up, still panting. She looked over to see him already getting his chest plate back, he dressed himself pretty fast. When he was fully dressed he was about to leave.

"Drago." Pyrrha said, making him stop as he looked over with a glare; thinking she was gonna say something annoying or hateful. "...You….you were great." she said looking at him with a small smile. Drago felt a bit shocked from her...rather kind words for the day. He was silent once again, thinking of something else to say.

"...and you were….wonderful." Drago finally spoke out with a small grin. She closed her eyes, her smile still in tact as she gave a small chuckle, looking at the ground as he opened the door and left, closing the door calmly. Outside, Drago was looking down with a confused glare, not expecting this to ever happen, but shrugged knowing what has happened, happened.


	36. The Tribe Leader

_**(N.C. To Fanfic Story)**_

 **Raven X Topaz**

 **Forest**

Topaz, the daughter of Drago Dragonheart, was absolutely lost. She had accidentally wandered off away from her temporary team, RWBY, during a mission they received from Ozpin about some Grimm activity. They all had to split up because they were suddenly ambushed by a pack of Grimm Badgers known as Griffers, and she accidentally went a bit further away from the group. She had her scroll, which kept the information and the group in contact, but it got damaged during the attack, which made it worse for her. She gave a small sigh of frustration, looking around the massive woods in the area.

"I knew I shouldn't have went left." She said with a pout. The woods honestly did look nice...but further beyond that was a bit of darkness that did have a rather grim atmosphere about, which she slightly didn't like. She kept walking around aimlessly for a bit before she stopped when she heard a bird cawing. She looked over to see a black bird, a raven, perched on a branch, looking at her.

"Oh!" She said with surprise, then smiled widely. "Hello little bird!" the bird only continued to stare at her...like it was observing her. Topaz walked over to the bird, pulling out a small package from her pocket. She then pulled out a red and white gummy worm and held it up to the bird. "Here, I know you birds love worms, so here's a gummy worm!" She said with a cheerful tone and smile. The Raven tilted it's head at her as she continued to smile innocently. It then suddenly made loud bird chirps as Topaz looked confused for a brief moment. Suddenly she heard a bunch of footsteps getting louder. She turned around to see a group of six bandits standing behind her, all with their hands on their weapons.

"...Hi!" Topaz said in her normal cheerful tone, not caring about their hands being placed on their weapons. A female looked over to another one next to her with a furrowed eyebrow. "My names Topaz, what're yours?"

"Names aren't important sweetheart." a man said as he walked up with a smirk. "What is important is why there is a girl wandering around...alone.."

"Oh, I got lost." Topaz said shrugging. "Got separated by my friends by a bunch of mean badgers." The bandit leader looked at one of his men as he gave a confused look when he mouth badgers, the guy shrugging.

"Know what, whatever...moving on…" he then returned his dark like smirk. "Well sweetheart, you've went way into our territory...and we can't have that." Topaz blinked a couple of times, before she just placed a gummy worm in her mouth with a head tilt.

"Why?" She asked confused, placing another gummy worm in her mouth.

"Wh- because you aren't _allowed_ in it."

"Why?" Another gummy worm was placed in her mouth.

"Because you aren't apart-...you know what? Screw it." he said with a half lidded, then switched to him pointing his gun at her, a glare on his face. "Get her!" Topaz's eyes widen in surprise as the bandits pulled out their weapons and charged at her.

"Uh oh." She said before she quickly ducked under an attempted swing and kick her assailant in the leg, knocking him down and knocking him out with a quick karate chop to his neck. She quickly stood up and pulled out her bladed bow and started to parry many attacks from another bandit before she rolled away and fired an electric arrow at her, shocking the bandit before she fell over. Topaz smiled as she kickflipped back up and started to fire arrows at a rapid rate at the bandits. As she was busy, the bandit smirked as he lifted up his gun and took a shot at her. Topaz "eeped" as she barely dodged the shot, turning around and firing three arrows at him, that transformed into a net that trapped him against a tree.

"Damn it!" he grunted out, trying to break free from the net. She smirked as a bandit tried to hit her from behind, her quickly trapping it within her bow and kicked her in the head, knocking the bandit out.

"Booyah." She said with a giggle afterwards. "No one sneaks up on a Dragonheart." She suddenly felt something hit the back of her neck. Making her go wide eyed. "Oh no." She then collapsed to the ground with a "Bleh.", knocked out. Behind her was Raven Branwen, leader of the Branwen tribe as she looked down at her with a half lidded glare, then looked around with a sigh.

"They need a lot of work before they can go raid." She said, sounding like an exhausted trainer. He then looked back at Topaz as a bandit was groaning when he struggled a little bit to stand up. Raven then pointed at him, not even looking. "You. Watch over the others. I'm bringing this one back to the camp."

"Y-yes Raven." The bandit said nodding as he went over to wake the others up. Raven sat up the unconscious Topaz as she rested her on her knee, tying her hands together.

"So...a Dragonheart, huh?" Raven said with a glare as she was basically talking to herself. "You and I will be having a little _chat_ soon."

 **[Branwen tribe camp]**

There was a guard at the front of the gates as they were on watch. Like any other guard, lifted his gun up as he saw a figure he couldn't make out yet. Immediately he lowered it when he saw it was the Tribe Leader, Raven Branwen, carrying an unconscious girl.

"Good work at guarding the gate...there will be some more of us coming in after they wake up after this one took them out." Raven said. The guard nodded as he looked at the the unconscious girl she was carrying.

"And...what are you going to do with her?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. "Is she of any importance?"

"Would me telling you she is a Dragonheart mean anything?" Raven replied. The guard widen his eyes in surprise and shock.

"You mean she's a relative of the faunas who cut your mask?" she gave a half lidded glare as the guard cleared his throat. "My apologies, Tribe leader...I didn't mean to push on."

"It's fine, and yes, she's a relative, possibly a sibling or cousin." Raven said after shaking her head. The guard nodded as he looked at the girl a bit more.

"I...doubt the faunus will be happy to hear that we...have his relative…" Raven understood his caution as she thought about it herself. She knew he was an opponent she could lose to, and from what she has learned, he's very protective of things that are considered very valuable to him.

"No need to worry." Raven said walking to the door as she briefly looked at him. "I'll find a way." The guard looked a bit nervous, but nodded as he tapped on the gate with his gun, the gate opening a moment later. She adjusted herself with Topaz, walking in as most of the bandits living there watched her carry the young Dragonheart towards the main tent. Her student, Vernal, looked surprised that Raven was carrying someone into her tent.

"Make sure no one interrupts this, Vernal." Raven told her, going up the stairs.

"Yes Raven." Vernal said with a nod as she went to the entrance to guard it. She entered her tent as she move passed the table, reaching under to push a hidden button. Soon a trap door opens with stairs leading down to something. She smirked a bit as she adjusted her grip on the young Dragonheart on her shoulder. As she walked down it went dark for a bit until it started to slowly get brighter, thus her arriving at a lit up room that had a chain in the middle of it. She set down the unconscious teen down on the ground before she went up to the chain. She started to pull it down as it reached to the ground, grabbing more rope from the counter. She walked over to Topaz and tied more ropes on her wrists, tying it to the chain. She tied the last knot as she smirked slightly at her work before going to the lever, and started to crank it up, the chain pulling on Topaz's arms, enough to where she looked like she was standing, but a bit limp from her state.

Topaz's eyed started to flutter open softly as she made a small groan. "Huh, where am I?" she tried to move her arms, but she couldn't, which confused her until she looked up to see her arms extended above her head by the rope and chain. "Well...this is new…"

"Guess I didn't have to wait for you to wake up after all." She heard a voice said from in front of her. She looked up to see a woman she didn't recognize, but did look like someone she knew.

"Hi Yang!" She said with a large smile. "When did you dye your hair black? What's with the weird outfit? Why are your eyes red now? And why are you using a sword instead of your gauntlets? Did you grow taller?" Raven furrowed her eyebrow at the girl. She knows her daughter, which I guess isn't surprising since she must of been with her at Beacon.

"...So I guess you have met my daughter, then?" Raven asked, folding her arms. Topaz froze with widen eyes before she made a dramatically long gasp of surprise.

"Your Yang's MOM!?" She asked with a grin now. "Oh she's gonna be so happy when I tell her I found you!"

"I'd advise you to not do that."

"Aw, why not?"

"She needs to find me on her own. I want to see if she is strong enough to join the tribe."

"...Why?"

"It's how I run things around here, kid."

"But-" suddenly her mouth was closed by Raven covering it before she could ask anymore questions. That didn't stop her though from trying to talk though, despite her mouth being covered.

"No more questions from you; only I ask, you answer. Got it?" Raven said in a tone that would scare most people. Topaz just blinked at her as she just slowly nodded.

"Mhmk." Topaz said behind her hand. Raven stared at her for a moment as she walked around her, looking her over. She had to admit that she was cute, but not outloud. Her everything was honestly cute, her innocent face, her hair, even her assets.

"I've been told your a Dragonheart, yet you don't seem that...intimidating like the other faunus." Raven commented.

"Yes, I'm a Dragonheart, the youngest, my brother being second oldest, and father our eldest." Topaz said turning her head to follow Raven's movement. "He says me and my brother are more merciful, and...I guess that's a good thing." Raven thought about that a bit more...She assumes that true considering she only knocked them out...wait a minute.

"Father?" Raven said, slightly surprised. "He looks like a teenager." Topaz then noticed her little mistake as she looked away with a nervous chuckle.

"Did I say father, I meant _cousin_." She said chuckling nervously. "H-he just...acts like a father to me and my brother, that's all." Raven went in front of her with a furrowed eyebrow as she cupped Topaz's chin and leaned in, observing her entire face. Topaz had a small nervous look on her face before she calmed down a bit, now having her innocent smile on her face. "So...are you a mean person?"

"...Only if people push my buttons." Raven replied, actually kinda curious if she just caressed her rather adorable face. It must be her instincts as she did exactly that, slowly trailing her hand on her cheek.

"But...your not a robot though, so where are your buttons?" Topaz asked confused, even more confused when Raven caressed her face. Raven mentally chuckled in amusement. The girl doesn't even know what figurative format is when it comes to metaphors. She then placed both hands on her cheeks as she made her look at Raven.

"You're a cute one, aren't you?" she asked with a small half lidded smirk towards her.

"Uh, yeah I've been told." Topaz said darting her eyes around in a confused manner. "Have you ever been called cute?" Raven blinked a little bit as she actually slightly blushed a bit. She has not been called "cute" in a very long time. "Your blushing."

"N-no I'm not!" she said quickly turning away as she hid her face, trying to calm her blush. "Just don't call me cute alright?" Wow, she...actually thought she was over this type of thing. Guess old habits are hard to kill off.

"Ok." Topaz said nodding. "...what's your name?"

"...Raven." she replied, looking back with her face back to normal.

"...can I call you Ray-Ray?" Topaz asked with a head tilt and smile. "Or can I call you Yang #2?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I am really considering putting a gag on you if you keep asking me questions like this."

"...Your eyes are pretty." Raven facepalmed as she sighed. "...do you hate my cousin?" She was about to ask something else until a ball gag was shoved into Topaz's mouth, who gave a surprised muffled sound.

"To answer your question. Yes. I do." Raven replied after strapping the ballgag in, mentally sighing in relief that she won't hear any more questions.

"Mmpghph?" Topaz "asked" looking at Raven with a head tilt. Raven looked her over again as she started to get...rather erotic ideas. She is cute, and she does seem to have a curvy body, besides her small breasts (which by her guess are perky.) She smirked at her as she walked to the counter and placed her sword on it. She looked to the side where there was a big chest on the right of her, her smirk going wider. Topaz was looking around confused now, wondering what Raven was doing. She looked around the chest as she looked at her…"toys." It had a bunch of things: Ball Gags, whips, buttplugs, collars, variety of dildos, and vibrators, even strap ons. Raven rummaged around until she pulled out a pink dildo and turning back towards Topaz as she looked at it. She tilted her head in confusion at the sight of the weird objects. Raven chuckled at her innocent expression, kinda figuring she has no idea what a dildo is. She walked up and pulled down the ball gag real quick, letting it hang on her neck.

"What is that?" Topaz asked with an innocent tone. "It looks strange." Raven leaned in as she cupped her chin again.

"Something that you will soon love, Ms. Dragonheart." Raven said with a wide grin. Topaz was about to say something before Raven started to kiss her on the lips. Her eyes widen in surprise and shock as the mature woman kissed her softly. Raven gently placed the toy down as she pulled Topaz closer, a hand on her cheek and the other one on her hip, having a half lidded expression as her head was a bit tilted to the side to kiss even deeper. Topaz's face was red like a tomato from her blush, making Raven chuckle in amusement. Raven heard her rattle her chains a little bit as Topaz looked like she had no idea what to do. Raven just smirked as she probed her tongue in, already dominating Topaz's mouth with her smooth lips. Topaz made a small whine as Raven's tongue dominated her mouth, her blush intensifying . Raven started to lightly moan herself as she noticed Topaz was slowly giving in, considering she was starting to relax. Topaz was slowly moaning in innocent pleasure as she felt Raven's tongue dominate her mouth.

Raven pulled back as her face was just in front of Topaz as said person was panting heavily.

"I'm gonna have a lot of _fun_ with you, _Dragonheart_." Raven said in her seductive tone, her hand trailing up her body, feeling her up through her robe like outfit. Topaz squirmed a bit from the touch, a blush still present on her face.

"Y-your kind of scaring me." She said with a nervous tone.

"You have no reason to be. Trust me sweetheart, you'll love this." She then looked around her body to see if she could take off her clothing without cutting it. Topaz was still a bit shaky, but nodded slowly as she relaxed a bit. Finally Raven found flaps on her chest area as she slowly moved them out of the way. She mentally chuckled at the pink bra with little bunnies that Topaz wore.

"Bunny person I assume?" Raven asked, gently kneading her chest.

"T-they were c-cute." Topaz moaned out lightly as the mature woman kneaded her perky chest. Raven smirked a bit as she thought this was actually kinda fun doing it to a Dragonheart. If she can't get the one that cut her mask and beat her, she can at least get back at him by having fun with a member of his family. Hell, to her surprise this one is actually enjoying it. From her expression, she has never touched herself as her moans had an innocent tone in them. To experiment, she stopped groping to see how she would react. Topaz whined as her body shook slightly when she stopped.

"Don't worry my little dragon." She said, pulling off more of her clothes as it showed more skin. " _you'll get your release soon...just not yet._ " Topaz blushed as her clothing was being removed from her body. Raven went behind her as she was half nude now, only in her underwear. Raven trailed her hand on her shoulder as she gently gripped Topaz's chin and her other hand moving the ball gag back up into her mouth, readjusting it as it now fit nicely in Topaz's mouth. The Tribe Leader gave a chuckle as she reached around Topaz's torso, bouncing her breasts in her hand as she started to grope it again, nibbling on her earlobe, gently tugging on it. Topaz moaned behind the ball gag as her body shook in pleasure. She pulled back from her ear as she leaned in, now leaving small bites on Topaz's neck as her right hand reached down to her panties, her hand trailing the straps to her panties from her thighs, then to her curvy backside. Topaz moaned contently in pleasure as her body shook from the foreign feeling. Raven was getting turned on herself as she leaned into her ear to whisper. " _You'll be a wonderful addition to the pack, Dragonheart. We will definitely do this on occasion, my new pet._ " Topaz didn't understand what she meant by all of that, all she did was moan in pleasure. Raven moved her hand that was inside her bra to feel her bare chest as her other hand immediately went into her panties and rubbed her puffy lips; hearing her make a loud muffled gasp.

'It feels so strange, _yet so good._ ' Topaz thought as she bucked her hips on reflex and moaned loudly. Raven smirked widely as she teased Topaz as she rubbed slowly around her vaginal lips, her other hand pinching the nipple. The innocent girl was moaning loudly in pleasure as Raven had her way with her. Raven, with quick hand motions pulls down her panties to her ankles, exposing her bottom half to her as she quickly grabbed the dildo off the ground. Topaz looked at the dildo with a blushing, confused expression. Raven had no hesitation as she moved it down towards her pussy, rubbing the tip of the toy on it as she gave a half lidded smirk, getting even more aroused by this.

" _Mhmmmm~!"_ Topaz moaned out in a new pleasure. She continued to pleasure her as she slowly started to penetrate Topaz with the dildo smirking as she showed her teeth. She got the dildo halfway in as she looked at Topaz, seeing that she is already drooling.

"Such a horny Dragonheart, I see." Raven said, moving the already halfway dildo into Topaz. Said girl was moaning in blissful pleasure as the dildo entered her. After about a minute of this, she pushed the dildo all the way into her vagina and turned up the vibration to medium pace. Topaz made a muffled squeal in pleasure as she shut her eyes tight. Raven let go as she allowed the dildo to do its work as it moved around in her vaginal passage. Topaz moaned in pleasure as she humped the air in pleasure, giving quick moans from the vibration of the toy. Raven chuckled as she unclipped Topaz's bra, letting her mounds free from her bra that concealed them. They were small, yet perky for her to grab. She didn't mind the size as she played with her bare chest, showing her who is in charge by groping them aggressively. "You'll be mine forever, slut." She said lewdly. Topaz didn't know what she meant by "slut" but the word itself made her feel... _aroused_. "You will do whatever your mistress say, no questions asked, am I clear?" she asked in an authorized tone. Topaz nodded absentmindedly as she squirmed around in pleasure. "Good girl." She then walked in front of her as she watched her ride the pleasure roller coaster. Topaz was feeling pleasure she has never felt before in her life, and she was loving it.

In about five minutes, she was close to release, until the dildo decreased in intensity, losing her orgasm almost immediately. She looked up at Raven with a shocked, and pleading look as she gave off a small whine of displeasure.

"You won't get to cum without my permission, my pet." Raven said slyly, watching her squirm and grind her legs to bring back the pleasure. She went back to the chest as the dildo turned back on again when Topaz fully lost her release. She let out a loud squeal of pleasure when the dildo was brought back on in intensity. Raven rummaged through the chest, looking for a good strap on as she listened to Topaz's muffled pleasured moans like it was music. She found a good sized black one as the dildo denied Topaz release again, who whined again. Raven gave a knowing look that she will start begging for her to just fuck her senseless after the third one as the toy once again turned after a bit. Raven made sure Topaz was looking when she started to unravel her outfit, letting it slide off her body as it showed her perfectly matured and tone body. She had a small blush on her face, and she was sweating from her body shaking from the denial of her release. Raven started to put the strap on as Topaz was looking at wide eyes as she had shaky quiet moans. "You want this, inside you, don't you?" Topaz looked back and forth between the strap on, and to Raven's face with a blush, nodding quickly with an innocent whine. Raven walked over and pulled the ballgag off as she caressed her face with both hands, making her look at her.

"Please, p-put it in me…" Topaz begged quietly in her innocent tone. "Please?" Raven gave a thinking look as she hummed.

"Maybe...how much will you commit to your mistress?" Raven asked.

"W-what?" Topaz asked a bit confused.

"How much will you commit to me, pet."

"W-whatever you wish, now p-please put it in me!" Topaz begged again as she rubbed her thighs together.

"I dunno...doesn't sound convincing." Raven said with an evil smirk. Topaz whined as she tried to move closer to Raven, but the chain her hands were tied to kept her from going any closer. Raven gave a shrug as she was about to put the ballgag back in.

"W-wait…I'll...I'll do anything, please…" Topaz said, moving her head back from the ball gag.

"Hm...well...if you can convince me on how committed you are, I'll...think about it." Topaz bit her lip as she tried to think of something to convince her that she is hers, no questions asked. Raven waited a bit as Topaz was currently drawing a blank. Raven was about to put back the ballgag once again. "I...I'm yours to please, and yours alone, I will please you to the best of my abilities." Raven hummed as she gave a thinking tone before looking at her again with a smile.

"That'll do to convince me." She said with a nod. Topaz was happy for a brief moment before Raven shoved the ball gag in and walked away from her. She let out a surprised and begging whine as Raven walked away. She was at the lever as Topaz fidgeted around in disbelief, thinking she wasn't gonna let her release. The tribe leader then cranked the lever, lowering the chain, enough to make her fall to her knees. Topaz looked over to see Raven coming back as she went behind her...and mounted her, the strap on rubbing against her wet pussy. She shivered in anticipation, her body now sensitive due to her being denied release many times. Before Raven could do anything she leaned back as she pulled out the dildo as Topaz gave a shaky moan from it leaving her. Raven then lined up and pushed in, the strap on easily sliding in due to how wet she was. Topaz gave a pleasured howl of joy behind her gag as Raven moved inside of her.

" _Ohh~..._ " Raven moaned out, grinning in pleasure as she placed her hands on her ass, finally colliding her hips with Topaz's with a wet slap being heard. . Topaz moved forward a bit from the thrust with a loud moan before Raven started to thrust into her at a slow pace. Raven was looking over the young Dragonheart's body, savoring the moment she is dominating a relative of the faunus she absolutely despises. Topaz was making lovely moans with each thrust as Raven panted with pleasure.

Though for Raven...this Dragonheart underneath her she can grow to like. She started to increase her thrusts now, making Topaz moan more loudly in pleasure.

"Such a good girl, aren't you?" Raven grunted out lightly, smacking Topaz on the left side of her ass a bit roughly. She let out a small yelp when she smacked her ass, her eyes shutting tightly from the stinging pain. Raven had her tongue out now as she was loving the pleasure she was getting from this, Topaz's showing her submission to her made it all the better as she was pulling her into her thrusts. She felt the innocent girl's orgasm nearing close by, so she slowed down a bit to prolong the pleasure a little longer. Topaz whined loudly, wiggling her ass in front of Raven as she looked back, her eyes clearly _begging_ her to let her have release. "N-not yet, Not yet." Raven moaned out as she thrusted into the innocent archer.

Topaz looked at her before nodding, knowing she has no say in it as she allowed her mistress to continue the fuck session, moaning from each thrust Raven gave her. Raven was moaning in pleasure now along with Topaz as the sounds of their flesh slapping against each other, echoing throughout the room. The archer was drooling extremely behind her ball gag as she had her eyes closed, fully submitting to Raven as she finally started to push back into her hips, making contact with her thrusts. She then reaches her arm over and grips Topaz's hair, gently pulling on it.

" _Cum for me pet~..._ " Raven demanded as she was making small pleasured pants. Topaz didn't need to be told twice as she finally had her long denied orgasm, her juices squirting onto her lap. Topaz collapsed her head on the floor as Raven went piston speed, her own orgasm coming close. Topaz just laid there moaning with a tired expression on her face. This went on for about ten more minutes until finally she dove all the way in and moaned out in bliss, releasing her own juices as Topaz moaned with her, releasing a second orgasm. Raven panted heavily as she looked down with her eyes closed, her hands still on Topaz's butt, a satisfied smile growing on her face.

"Cghm I gfho Nhw?" Topaz asked behind the ball gag. Raven said nothing as she undid the strap on and pulled it out of Topaz, pulling it off from her pelvis. After doing that she undid the ball gag and then started to untie Topaz's bindings. Said girl rubbed her wrists as she looked up and saw Raven extending her hand, helping her up.

"Had any fun, Topaz?" she asked with a small smile, Topaz accepting the hand.

"Yeah, that was fun." Topaz said standing up now, her legs a bit shaky.

"...Your friends are probably worried about you by now I assume." Raven said, handing Topaz her panties and robe back, said person adjusting her bra back over her breasts.

"Oh yeah, we got separated by a bunch of very mean Badgers." Topaz said nodding as she slid her underwear back up.

"And you said Yang was in said group?"

"mhm, we can find her if you wish!" Topaz said in a cheerful tone now as she adjusted her robes.

"No need, I found an...let's say easier way to get to her." Raven said, Topaz nodded before Raven gently caressed her cheek again and kissed her, gently this time. Topaz was slightly wide eyed, but accepted the kiss, as it only lasted 10 seconds before she pulled back.

"Is...there anyway for me to come back here?" Topaz asked, with a small blush. Raven thought for a moment before smirking and nodding as she went to the desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a collar. It was a red collar that had the emblem of a black raven on it, the eye sticking out a bit more as it was actually a button. She walked back to Topaz and gave it to her. "What's this?"

"Its your pet collar." Raven started out. "I've already set this as a weekend schedule, so that you don't have to worry about. Once you are alone, just put on the collar, press the button…" she clicks on it as Raven pulled out her scroll, an indicator popping up as it showed the same symbol on the collar. "It will tell me you are ready to be teleported here."

"Teleport?"

"Whenever I create a bond with someone, I can create a portal to them, making it faster transportation….you are my new addition to the bond cycle I have."

"That's awesome!" Topaz said with a sparkle in her eyes. She then looked at the collar in her hands.

"Keep that collar safe, okay? And keep it away from your cousin. Last thing I need is _him_ around here." Raven said, small glare as she looked away.

"...why do you hate him?" Topaz asked with a head tilt.

"...Let's just say we aren't in good terms after he stormed in here, killed some of my men, and ruined my property." Topaz gave a small frown at this information. "You don't have to worry about that...just promise me you'll keep it safe, hm?"

"I...I promise." Topaz said before she hugged Raven and rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for what he did, if that makes you feel better." Raven blinked in a bit of surprise before she just lightly smiled and patted her head. Topaz pulled back as it was silent for a moment...Before a red portal formed between them, Topaz looking at it. She then looked back at Raven as said person cupped her chin.

"Until next time, Dragonheart." She said with a grin, her other hand pulling out Topaz's weapon and handing it to her. Topaz smiled sweetly at her before she entered through the portal, leaving Raven alone in the room.

'She reminds me too much of you, Summer.'


	37. Family Bonding

_**(N.C. To fanfic story)**_

 **Fem-Anthony(Antonia) X Ruby X Yang**

 **Antonia's House**

It was 10 at night when Ruby and Yang arrived at Antonia's rather nice home with suitcases. They had the full week off for a holiday in Beacon, so they decided to spend the weekend with their Uncle and new Aunt, Antonia Skullrox. The sisters were honestly surprised their Uncle even found someone that can tolerate him, especially what he says to girls at times, enough to slap him. Or on those rare occasions, try to kill him. Aside from that, Antonia...is a really cool aunt in their opinion. She is very laid back on most things, and she is very competent about the things that happen around the world. Not to mention she is more for equal rights than anything when it comes to the faunus.

Oddly enough though...both seem to be having a more sensual feeling towards Antonia. They don't know why but they seem to have a crush on her in a way. Ruby was the first to have a crush on her, and that was when Antonia first started teaching. Yang was a little later, she was able to get to know her a bit better through what her uncle has told her. She was the first to knock on the door as they waited patiently. It didn't take that long as the door opened as Antonia was there in her usual outfit, just not with her trench coat on.

"Oh, you guys are here. Great! Your Uncle is currently making something for dinner. Come in." Antonia said as she smiled at them. Yang and Ruby smiled back as they followed Antonia inside the new house. It was a very spacious and nicely decorated house. She had a 70 inch plasma screen television, and a sofa with about four chairs, some red rugs for decoration. Not far from the living room area was an open dining room that had a wide dining table and four dining chairs. There was a gap in the kitchen as under it was a counter. They could see Qrow stirring something in the pot as he would sometimes take a swig of his flask. Ruby was currently looking at pictures as Yang looked at the entire house with a whistle.

"Now this is what you call a home." She said nodding.

"Appreciate it, hun. I think I could fit about 20 people in this house if I really wanted to." Antonia joked. Ruby observed a few photos in the process of Yang and Antonia conversing. One was a picture of Antonia and her younger sister, Rodriga, together as they both hand their arms around each other's shoulder. One was a recent one with Qrows as she was in front of him, him behind as he wrapped his arms around her waist, both giving a smirk. She stopped looking at the pictures as she picked up her suitcase again and rolled it over to the side of the wall.

Yang and Antonia were talking about hand to hand combat as Ruby joined them at the table, plates and silverware already laid out. She was staring at Antonia with a dreamy look, her eyes looking over her body as she sighed a bit quietly.

"Yo kid." a raspy voice said next to her, making her jump and look to the side to see her Uncle there with a steam pot being set on the table. "You doing okay there? You looked like you were gonna drool. "What'cha staring at?"

"I'm...I'm not staring at anything!" Ruby said quickly, looking away. Qrow just looked at what Ruby was originally looking at, which was apparently Antonia's chest.

"Sure you weren't." Qrow said chuckling as he looked at his niece with a grin. Ruby gave a small quiet embarrassed whine as she looked forward again. She smelt ramen as she looked down to see a medium sized bowl of ramen with roast beef added to it. "Antonia made the beef herself, you should try it, they are _amazing_." He said sitting down himself as Yang was getting a bowl of it herself.

"Now this looks good as well, probably as good as that old man's ramen." She said looking down at the noodles.

"Yeah, she blew my mind away with her steak n bacon on a cob dish yesterday." Qrow said as Ruby picked out a piece of the beef and took a bite, actually curious on how it tastes after Qrow told her about it in the noodles. Her eyes widen in shock at the taste before she started to quickly finish off the dish in front of her like she does with cookies.

"I think that answers if it was good or not." Antonia chuckled, Yang looked at her sister in surprise before tasting it herself.

"...Holy crap." Yang said with wide eyes.

"I better get myself some before Ruby eats the whole steam pot." Antonia said getting herself some and slides it to her side. Ruby slammed her dish down on the table.

"Can I have seconds please?" Qrow chuckled at his niece again, who looked at him confused but then just shrugged. Antonia walked over to Ruby with the steam pot as said person...looked her over again as she was getting her dish refilled. Ruby had a slightly better view of Antonia's chest now, her eyes glued to them as her mouth felt dry.

"That should be enough." Antonia said as she turned around and to walk back to her seat as Ruby slowly darted her eyes below her waist. Her face grew a blush as she stared at her butt now. She wore jeans that outlines her curves perfectly, so it was hard to _not_ look. Unaware, her Uncle leaned in as his face was next to her, his eyes looking as well.

"Great view isn't it?" Qrow whispered with a teasing grin. Ruby absently nodded as her eyes never left the view. The moment Antonia looked over her shoulder, Ruby quickly looked away as Qrow just continued to stare.

Antonia smirked at him. "No matter who we are in front of, you still glue your eyes onto something." Antonia said with a seductive half lidded grin.

"They're my nieces, they won't mind." Qrow said chuckling. Yang gave a joking tiger purr at the scene, making Antonia giggle. Ruby twittled her fingers as she looked absolutely embarrassed. Suddenly Yang yawned a little bit as she looked at the clock.

"Wow it's already almost 11." She said, finishing up her meal. "I'm gonna go get dressed for bed."

"Heh, I thought you were more of a late nighter." Antonia joked.

"Eh, it was a bit of a trek here, so I'm tuckered out." Yang said stretching a bit. Antonia nodded in understatement, since her house is a bit far away from Beacon. Ruby finished her second bowl quickly and got up herself.

"I-I am gonna get ready too." She said quickly already leaving. Qrow gave a smirking look and furrowed brow as he watched his two nieces leave. Antonia walked over and leaned in, whispering into his ear. Qrow went wide eyed before smirking widely as he looked at Antonia, who just winked.

"I'll be waiting then." He said with a nod.

 **[Spare bedroom; 11:00 pm]**

Ruby was currently sitting on her bed with her pajamas on as her mind was completely fixated about Antonia. She was getting rather... _erotic_ thoughts herself, her blush intensified as she started rubbing her thighs together lightly. She doesn't know why she even got this heavy feeling for her, and to top it off she doesn't know one thing: does she like being the one in control, or the one _being_ controlled. She had two simultaneous thoughts: her dominating Antonia, who was in some bdsm outfit that showed her bare chest as Ruby, wearing a kinky latex police officer outfit with a whip in her hand.

The other thought was of her, bound and gagged as she was nude on a wooden horse, her chest being currently fondled by familiar hands. She let out a small whine as she rubbed her thighs together more roughly now to try and stimulate herself. Unaware, Yang was currently sneaking up on her with a playful smirk, in her usual pajamas.

"Boo!" she shouted, putting her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

"AAHH!" Ruby screamed in fright and surprise as she jumped comically in the air. She stood up as she have an irritated look. "Sis!" Yang started to laugh as Ruby glared at her with a pout. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I couldn't help it, you were in some sort of trance or something." Yang chuckle. Ruby pouted before she just went under the covers.

"Good night Yang…" Ruby said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Alright alright, night grumpy pants." Yang chuckled again. "I'm gonna go get a drink." Ruby only grumbled as he rested his head on the pillow, already closing her eyes.

It pans to Yang walking down the hall as she was gonna go to the kitchen. After walking she started to hear sounds in Antonia's room. It sounded like grunts along with the sound of muffled moaning, confusing Yang. She heard it a lot louder when she got closer and that her door was slightly cracked, but not enough to see inside it. Her eye looked around the room in confusion before it stopped and looked forward, Yang's eyes widening in shock as a faint blush grew on her face. It showed her new Aunt, Antonia, completely nude as she was on her knees, her body bound by rope as she had a black ball gag in her mouth, her hands behind her back being restrained by handcuffs. Behind her, was Yang's uncle who was grinning down at the bound and gagged Antonia. He was currently ramming into her at a rough pace, his hands on her hips as she rocketed forward with a loud muffled moan from each thrust. Yang's eyes were wide as she saw her uncle fucking Antonia at such a rough pace.

Antonia looked over her shoulder as Qrow chuckled at her extremely pleasured face.

"As always, you're nice and tight for me to fuck." He grunted out with a chuckle. She replied with a moan as she slightly swayed her rear at him, intentionally clenching her walls on his appendage. Qrow smirked as he smacked Antonia's ass roughly, making her yelp. "You have a nice ass, you know that." He said spanking her harder. She gave a rather seductive giggle as he rammed into her more roughly. Yang, watching this, couldn't help but feel a bit tension in her loins. She moved one of her hands down past the hems of her shorts, lightly teasing her panties. "Fuck….are you this much of a slut when you try to keep my dick inside your pussy?" Qrow said in a husky tone, leaning on top of her as he groped her breasts roughly, kneading them like dough. Antonia gave a sultry purr in response to her being called a slut by Qrow, squirming under him to let him know he is in full control and is at his mercy. Yang moved her unoccupied hand up to fondle her breast through her shirt now.

Antonia would grind herself on his appendage as she moved her hips when he was fully inside her.

"Such a needy slut aren't you?" Qrow teased as he fondled her roughly while he leaned down to nibble on her ear. To prove his point, Antonia gave a needy moan in response, smiling behind her gag in pleasure as she slightly drooled. Yang was now leaning against the wall now, sliding down it as she played with her left tit and rubbed her fingers against her lower lips. "I'm getting close, bitch, get ready to get filled." Antonia took this time to go all out for him as she pushed back on him, Qrow grunting as he thrusted as rough as he can into her at a fast pace. Yang herself was rubbing herself as she gave quiet moans, already gaining an orgasm for quick release. After about a minute, Antonia gave a throaty moan as she came onto Qrow, said person plunging all the way in and shooting strings of his juices into her. Yang placed her shirt in her mouth to muffle her moans as she came into her hand.

" _Mmm…_ " Yang heard Antonia moaned as she pushed back lightly as Qrow panted, his hands on her ass to use as leverage. Yang panted as she pulled her hand out of her shorts, her fingers now sticky from her orgasm. She doesn't know what got into her….the fact her aunt was getting dominated like this.

Qrow chuckled. "Look at you, we've already did it twice and you still want more." Antonia moaned lightly as she wiggled her hips slightly at him. Before he could start this all over again, he heard a thud outside as both perked up. It pans out as it showed Yang holding her knee as it looked like she tripped, saying quiet "ows" as she quickly got up and quickly walked away with a small limp.

Qrow was silent for a moment before he shrugged, catching Antonia off guard when he pull back and rammed into her, making her moan loudly into her gag. "Let's do one more round and get some sleep, wouldn't want to wake up the nieces." Antonia gave a needy moan as she nodded in agreement. Qrows smiled as he started up again as Antonia moaned, the sounds getting muffled when it panned out of the room.

 **[Next day]**

Ruby groggily woke up this morning as she sat up from her bed, stretching and yawning. She was having those erotic dreams again, but these one seemed slightly different between her dominating and _being_ dominated dreams. For one, Yang was in both of them. Speaking of her sister...She was already gone, which was strange since Yang is usually a person that sleeps in very late. Ruby shrugged as she shimmied her body off the bed and exited to the room, going to the kitchen to eat.

As she did, she heard someone cooking something, and it smelt like French toast with a mixture of eggs and sausage. There was a note on the table as it had a familiar drunks scratchy handwriting. Ruby picked it up and read it over.

" _Gone on a mission for the day, be back tomorrow._ " it said on the paper. Ruby smiled a bit as she rolled her eyes a bit.

"Oh, your up sweet pea. Mornin.'" Antonia said as she peeked out from the kitchen, her expression particularly glowing.

"Morning Mrs. Skullrox, I mean Auntie Antonia." Ruby said with a nod.

"Still Getting use to it?" she joked going back into the kitchen and coming back out with French toast, eggs, and sausage placing it on the table in front of Ruby.

"Yeah, it's kind of strange that Uncle Qrow managed to...you know…" Ruby said with a small nervous chuckle.

"I feel bad for the other women that dated him...they are missing out." Antonia said with a small giggle, sitting next to Ruby.

"On what?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well, for one...missing out on two wonderful nieces is one. The second one being a more... _sensual_ reason." Antonia replied with a sultry tone. Ruby doesn't know why, but the way she said it made her blush. Soon Ruby looked at her food as she had a conflicted look.

Antonia tilted her head in confusion. "Don't like French toast?"

"N-no it's not that…"

"What's in your mind?"

"W-well, it's...it's embarrassing to talk about…" Ruby said in a shy, nervous tone. "I-I've been having these….dreams…"

"...Go on." Antonia said, looking interested.

"They're…t-they're mostly about….about...you…" Ruby said looking away with a blush. "Y-you...t-tieing me up or...y-you being tied b-beneath...m-me…" Ruby was expecting to get yelled at or something...but she got a completely different reaction.

"...How long have you been having them?" She asked rather calmly.

"Since...since your first day as our teacher…." Ruby admitted with a blush. Antonia looked at Ruby for a bit then smiled.

"Alright...how long have you had the desire?"

"huh?"

"How long did you want to learn about the desire of dominating someone, or being dominated? I figured mine out when I was about your age too." Antonia explained.

"W-what were you?"

"I'm more of a switch, hun. I like the thrills of dominating someone, but I also get immense pleasure from behind dominated by someone."

"...I...I don't know…" Antonia leaned back as she thought for a moment...then gave a seductive smirk.

"Well…" she then cupped her chin to have her look at her. "We can...go find out if you want."

"U-uh I-I uh…" Ruby stammered with a huge blush on her face.

"No need to be shy...we just need to find out if you are a dom, sub, or both!" Antonia said with slight enthusiasm. "And I think we can do it with a bit of my help." Ruby looked away with a blush on her face, nervously placing her thumb in her mouth. She looked back at her Aunt, who waited patiently for her response as she smirked seductively at her. "Well? What do you say, Ruby?"

"...yes." Ruby answered shyly. Antonia nodded as she got up, helping Ruby stand up.

"Here, follow me." Antonia said motioning her head as she turned around and started to walk towards the hallway part of the house. Ruby nervously followed her with a blush as she shifted her feet slightly. They walked for about three minutes until she stopped at a door. She pulled out a black key that had a skull emblem at the end of it and unlocked the door, thus opening it. Ruby looked inside as it what seems to be a basement. It seemed dark for the first bit, but there was very dim light at the end of it. "Well? Go on." Antonia said, gesturing her to go first. Ruby was hesitant for a moment before she swallowed loudly and went inside with a nod. The sound of the stairs creaked a little bit, and each time she stepped on it, the more her spine tingled inside of her body. When they were close to the ground she was hearing… light muffled moans?

"A-Aunt Antonia?" Ruby said with a nervous tone.

"Don't worry about it, sweet pea, just keep going." she said in a reassuring tone, and yet still managed to sound sultry at the same time. Ruby was shaking nervously before she quickened her walking a bit. They both finally made it down the stairs and into a wide room. It was...a bit dark, but there was a dim light in the middle; and it made her widened her eyes in shock.

In the light was her sister, Yang, her hands tied above her head as her hands were wrapped by duct tape to make it look like mittens. Handcuffs were on her wrists as it was hooked up to a chain connected to the wall. She had a black blindfold on as she wore a yellow bite gag around her mouth. She wore a yellow latex bdsm outfit that didn't cover her chest and and her lower parts, a dildo present as it was lightly buzzing inside of her. She had a spread bar on as it spread her legs apart.

"Y-Yang?!" Ruby said with shock and surprise as a huge blush covered her face. Yang's respond was a small moan as she humped the air a bit.

"It's funny you had these dreams yourself Ruby." Antonia said as Ruby looked back at her. "Yang told me the same thing, though she already knew what she wanted to be." Antonia then flicked a switch in the basement as the lights came on, revealing the area had a collection of any kind of object used for erotic things. From many different gags, to dildos, to whips. She even had a wardrobe area filled with kink wear.

"W-what….?!" Ruby said in surprise at the many items in the room, her blush intensifying as she started to feel... _erotic._ She slightly jolted when she felt Antonia's hands on her shoulders, making her look back at her.

"Come on now, no need to be nervous and frightened. We will find out what you are more...comfortable with." she said as she started to slowly push her towards the wardrobe of kinky outfits. Ruby was a blushing mess as she stared at the unique styles of the bdsm outfits. Antonia went next to it and clicked a button as the wardrobe started to move slowly, stopping at a section labeled "dominatrix attire" which brought in the proper attire for when you want to be in charge. Ruby looked at them in slight awe, looking at each one with watchful eyes. "Go ahead and pick whatever one you would like to have." Ruby gulped as she glanced at the outfits...and her eyes caught one in particular: A black latex police officer dom outfit. It had the necessities; showing the dark blue short latex skirt, latex legging boots, dark blue latex chest braces with the small bad on the right side, and a dark blue officers cap.

"T-that one…" She said pointing at the outfit with a small embarrassed look. Antonia looked at it for a moment, before grabbing the hang and pulling it out. She gave a small chuckle at her choice.

"Well, _officer_ , you picked a rather interesting one." she joked as she handed the hangar to her, letting her feel the material and hold onto it. "Just go behind the folding screen and change, hun, once you get into one, you can feel the sensation of control." Ruby stared at the outfit a bit longer before she slowly nodded and went to go change into the outfit. As Ruby went behind the folding screen, Antonia set her eyes on Yang as she walked over to her, immediately reaching over and started kneading her breasts gently. Yang gave a muffled moan as her body shook in pleasure. She has been in this predicament from as early as five in the morning; when she talked with Antonia about her needs. Antonia chuckled as she started to nibble on her earlobe, gently pinching on the nipples. Yang moaned louder now as her blush deepened with drool escaping past her bite gag. She stopped after about half a minute, making Yang whine a little bit, as she looked over to see Ruby walking over to her in her new outfit.

Ruby was fidgeting in place as she adjusted her new bdsm police uniform, a blush on her face. Antonia walked over to her as she rubbed her hand on her shoulder, making her shudder slightly.

"A good fit, I assume?" she asked.

"Its...its a bit tight…" Ruby admitted, adjusting her skirt a little bit.

"You'll grow use to it." Antonia then leaned in to whisper. "It's made tight so you can tease the one you are dominating." she then gently pushed her in front of Yang. "Go ahead, I won't say a word unless I truly have to." she then backed off when Ruby was right behind Yang.

Ruby was very hesitant until she slowly placed her hands on Yang's shoulders. Said person tensed a bit but then relaxed, putting up no resistance whatsoever. Ruby gulped a bit before she moved her hands to her older sister's breasts, fondling them somewhat roughly in her hands. Yang squirmed in place as she moaned in pleasure. Ruby was still blushing as she leaned forward and hesitantly bit her shoulder, taking a thing out of Drago's book. Yang tensed up from the bite, but gave a blissful sound from the feeling of her younger sister's teeth.

'Am I not doing it right?' Ruby thought as she pulled back and moved to her other shoulder, this time biting a bit harder though. Yang tensed up again, hitching a grunt, Ruby tasting a little bit of her sisters blood. 'Ewww…' She thought from the taste. 'Its like copper.'

"Oh yeah, I forget good ol' Drago claimed you a few weeks back, hm?" Antonia teased with a giggle. Ruby blushed a bit as she gave a small nod in conformation. "Well, I guess that makes Yang your own little mate to play with whenever Drago is done having his fun with you. Sounds like a win/win to me if you like both sides." Ruby gently pulled back and rubbed the blood off of Yang's shoulder, using her tongue to get rid of some of the blood on her teeth. Yang swayed her body a little bit, moaning a bit considering the dildo was still inside her vaginal passage, buzzing away and lowering the intensity so she couldn't orgasm. She _wanted_ Ruby to just have her fun with her, looking back with her blindfolded and gagged expression as she gave more small needy moans.

"Mmphmm." Yang moaned in disappointment from the dildo losing its intense vibration. She was literally wiggling her ass at Ruby, completely at her younger sisters mercy. Ruby was now gaining some confidence as she placed her hands on her sister's ass, kneading it. Yang's breathing started to calm down; quiet pleasured sounds being heard as her rear continued to sway from her touch. Ruby took a glance over at Antonia, who was smirking at her, indicating what she was doing was good so far. Yang yelped with a harsh slap hit her right butt cheek, making her jolt a little bit.

Ruby was slowly smirking as she pulled her hand back and slapped her ass again. Yang gave another pleasured yelp, her bottom feeling a slight sting from the impact as she looked forward with a blush on her face. Antonia herself was getting slightly aroused from this as she started to grope her own chest. Yang hitched a moan as she felt Ruby reach around and cupped her chin, her other hand groping her ass firmly as she leaned in to whisper into her ear.

" _Does it turn you on, Yang? Does it turn you on to be touched by your younger sister_?" Ruby whispered in her ear. Yang whimpered submissively as she pushed back towards Ruby, loving her touch. Ruby had a blush on her face as she started to kiss Yang's face as her hand fondled her older sister's tit.

"You are doing wonderful, Ruby. You are becoming a natural already." Antonia slightly praised. "A good way to indicate who is in charge." Ruby smiled with a nod as she trailed her hand down Yang's body, now kissing her neck while leaving small bites as well. Yang was humping the air again, due to the dildo going back to higher vibration as she was getting into the fact Ruby was kissing her neck. Yang fidgeted a little bit, making a surprise short moan from Ruby rubbing her clit. "Remember, you are the one who decides if she deserves to cum or not." Antonia said with a slight moan, taking off her shirt, reaching under her bra to grope her chest more effectively.

Ruby was staring at her sister who was moaning from her touch, seeing her shaking. She sped up her rubbing now to get her sister to orgasm. Yang tensed up as she howled in pleasure from the sudden speed of her sisters rubbing. She was close to orgasm until Ruby pulled back, the orgasm falling just as fast as it was coming. Yang squirmed in her bound state, whining loudly, but was soon silenced by a harsh swat to her ass again. "Not yet sis, just a bit longer." Ruby said in her ear. She have a more quiet whine as Ruby continued to play with her body. Antonia unclipped her bra and tossed it to the side, one hand groping her left breast while the other rubbed through her jeans.

'She is a cruel one, I'll give her that.' She said, moaning lightly as she pleased herself. Yang felt Ruby get off her for a moment and walking off to the side, not knowing what her younger sister was doing. She heard her rummaging through something, trying to find something. The more she rummaged through the items, the more she shook in excitement at what her new mistress was gonna do to her. She heard her sister say a small "yes!" Finally before she stepped into Yang's view. She heard her in front of her as she resisted against her bindings a little bit. She couldn't see what her little sister had grabbed, but it made her anxious the longer she waited. She felt Ruby trail her hand on her stomach in a seductive way, making her shudder violently.

"You'll enjoy this just fine Yang, I know you will." Ruby said in a sultry tone. Yang responded with a needy whimper, just itching to know what she has in store for her. She whined when Ruby pulled out the dildo, but let out a louder moan when she felt something bigger slip inside of her. It went to the view to where Yang couldn't see as Antonia gave an amused smirk at Ruby's choice. It was a strap on that was a bit wider than any average male pecker, so it must of been tight when it slid inside of Yang. Said individual squirmed from the size as she moaned loudly, pushing forward on it as her body collided with the leather of Ruby's outfit.

Said person shivered a bit in pleasure as she pulled back slightly and thrusted back into her. Yang replied to this as she pushed back a loud moan escaping from her bite gag as some drool came from the left side of her lip, feeling her sister grip her waist. Ruby moaned in pleasure as she thrusted quickly into her sister, her blush deepening. Antonia got rid of her jeans as she was half naked now, watching this young Rose absolutely have complete control of her older sister. Yang wrapped her legs around Ruby's rear as she pushed back, Ruby reaching over as she groped the older ones left nipple as the other hand cupped her chin, making her head look directly at Ruby's. " _Your mine forever Yang_ ~... _for my pleasure and mine alone, sis~._ " Yang nodded absently as she gave a submissive moan to Ruby, the hand cupping her chin going back to her waist so she could pull her into her thrusts. Ruby glanced over to the right to see Antonia moaning herself as she was pleasing herself. 'You'll be _mine_ later…'

To indicate Yang was close, Ruby felt her clenching the strap on, making it slightly more difficult it out. The younger one grinned widely as she went hyperspeed with her thrusts, positioning her hands onto Yang's lower back, making Yang howl in pleasure.

" _Cum for your mistress, sis~._ " Ruby said with a sultry gaze as her sister nodded with a loud moan, her face resembling that of a red apple now. This lasted for a full minute until both slammed into each other, both giving a moan as Yang blasted her juices onto Ruby's lap, said persons own cum dripping down her leg as she panted. It was quiet for a moment as she heard Antonia walking over to her.

"So, did you enjoy yourself, Rose?" she asked, Ruby unaware of what Antonia was doing. Ruby didn't answer right away as she undid the strap on, leaving it inside of Yang as Ruby took a step back.

"Y-yeah, that was...f-fun." Ruby said nodding a little out of breath. As Ruby had her guard down, she gave a small yelp when she was pulled back, her hands already immediately being tied behind her back.

"Now that we got the dom part out of the way…" Antonia said with a half lidded look, trailing her hand on Ruby's stomach. "Let's see what happens when we put you on _bottom_." she whispered into Ruby's ear.

"The bottom?" Ruby meeped out. After she was done tying her arms behind her back she reached over and opened up the leather part of the outfit, letting her chest come free as her breasts were now exposed, her bottom part of the latex officer outfit coming off just as quickly, making her fully nude. Ruby "eeped" a bit as Antonia groped her perky breasts.

"Such soft mugs you have, Sweet pea; Drago got a lucky pick." Antonia giggled in a sultry tone, continuing to grope her as they moved back a little bit more.

"T-thank you…" Ruby moaned out softly. Antonia stopped groping briefly, making Ruby curious until she yelped in surprise again for being lifted up, and placed onto a wooden horse, Antonia strapping her legs to the bottom of the side of the horse so she wouldn't fall to the side, her exposed pussy pressing on the top of the wooden horse. Ruby watched Antonia go grab more black rope that was sitting on the table, her tying around her torso so her chest was exposed a bit more, making Ruby tense a bit from the rope wrapping around her. When Antonia was done, she trailed her finger on Ruby's back, feeling her smooth pale skin. Ruby shivered from her touch as she let a small moan.

"Since you did so well at proving your dominance over Yang…" Antonia went to the table next to her as Ruby looked over. "I'll let you choose which gag to wear." She gestured towards the variety of gags for Ruby to wear. Ranging from standard ball gags to pecker gags, she had multiple varieties of each one. She blushed as she looked over the variety of gags before she stopped on one.

"The b-bite gag, the red one…" She said meekly. Antonia nodded as she grabbed said gag, but before putting it into her mouth, she walked over to Yang and unraveled the blindfold, letting it drop as said person was panting heavily, her eyes half lidded from succumbing to the pleasure she just had. She caressed Yang's face slowly before making her look at the tied up Ruby who was staring back with a blush. Yang was blushing a bit as she stared at Ruby, a grin appearing behind her gag.

"Seems Blondie is gonna enjoy the show." Antonia joked as she walked over to Ruby who was looked at her with a small shy presence. Antonia went to Ruby's side and wrapped her arm around her neck, prying the lower jaw open as she looked over to see Yang's reaction to her inserting the bite gag into the young rose's mouth. Yang continued to smirk as she gave a small chuckle as well. Antonia tightened the bite gag in Ruby's mouth as said person struggled a little bit with her bindings. She walked over to Ruby and cupped her right boob from underneath, lifting it up slightly as she groped it gently for a little bit. Ruby shivered from the touch as she let out a muffled moan now. Ruby glanced over to Antonia as she went wide eyed to see a clothing pin, attached to it being a 2 in a half pound weight as she opened said pin and attached it to her nipple. Ruby didn't have enough time to react as she clipped the same thing on her other nipple as the weight dangled, pulling on her erect nipples slightly. She let out a muffled, higher pitched moan of pain and pleasure as her eyes watered slightly. "Enjoying seeing your mistress like this, Yang?"

'I'm loving it.' Yang thought as she gave a small nod in response and moan.

"Since you've been a good girl and finally orgasmed after denial for a few hours; how about you pick a whip for me to use; specifically the three to your right." Antonia said as Yang looked at that direction, her aunt going towards them. "Blink once for the first one; Twice for the second; and three for the third." Yang took her time looking over the whips, her blush slightly calming down before she blinked twice. Antonia looked at it and chuckled, pulling it off the wall as it was a large crop whip, which was longer than a normal crop, and thicker rope. Ruby gave a wide eyed expression in disbelief; and yet also aroused as she shivered. Antonia, at last, walked over to the dildo's as she pulled out a seven inch purple one, and finally walking over to Ruby. Without any subtlety, she took the dildo and started to stuff it into Ruby's vagina, already having a quarter of it in.

" _Mmmphmm!"_ Ruby moaned out behind her bite gag as her eyes shut tightly. Antonia chuckled at her reaction, seeing how it slid in quite easily as it was now halfway in.

" _It's a great thing Drago helped loosen up your twat for me; Ruby._ " Antonia whispered into her ear seductively. Ruby blushed as she opened one at her, a larger blush on her face. It finally went all the way inside of her as Antonia stood back, cracking her large crop whip to see how she would react to it. Ruby visibly flinched as she shook in arousal. Within the minute, Antonia started to harshly wilt Ruby across her back, shoulders, and sometimes her breasts as the weight rattled from the impact, showing no sense of mercy. Ruby let out a small pained cry with each whip as she started to form red lines. All in the while, Yang was grinding her pussy on the strap on still inside her, moaning and enjoying watching her sister get wilted by her new aunt. After about a few minutes of being whipped, Antonia made Ruby bend over, her cury rear being exposed more as she started to whip Ruby's ass the same amount of force from her earlier whips, her rear jiggling from impact. As before, Ruby was letting out pained, muffled shouts as her eyes watered slightly. The more she was whipped, the more her arousal around the dildo was more present as it started to get wet. When her whole body was basically filled with whip marks, Antonia dropped the whip and made Ruby go upright; wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her up slightly, grabbing ahold of the dildo and started to furiously move it inside her. Ruby moaned loudly now as she shook in sheer pleasure as she bucked her hips in response.

"Better not cum within the next ten minutes you horny slut; or more punishment will be in order." Antonia ordered in a low tone, moving it even faster inside Ruby's pleasure hole. She nodded as she stopped moving her hips, trying to lessen the pleasure a bit. As expected, the moment it hit ten minutes, Antonia whispered into her ear. " _Let it all out, sweet pea, show me how much of a slut you are._ " Ruby nodded quickly as she bucked her hips once again before she let out a loud, long muffled moan as she squirted in Antonia's hand. Ruby hung her head as she panted, Antonia standing still for a moment to let her catch her breath, unraveling the bite gag and going for unbuckling the straps on the wooden horse. Ruby had a half lidded look as Antonia started to untie her, and pulling out the dildo out of her. Antonia walked over to Yang after Ruby got off the horse without saying a word, Antonia cupping Yang's chin. "So Ruby; which one did you prefer?" she asked; but was confused when Ruby didn't answer her right away. "Ruby- AH!" Antonia fell to the floor on her hands and knees as her hands were pulled behind her back, quickly being tied up as Yang watched with widened eyes.

"N-now Ruby; lets slow down a bi- MPH!" Antonia tried to reason, only to have a pecker gag be shoved into her mouth, choking a little bit as the fake appendage sat in her throat as Ruby tied it behind her head.

"You don't get to talk without your mistress's permission, _Auntie_." Ruby said in a low tone on the last part, chuckling a bit mischievous as Antonia shivered. "I've got _allll_ night to have my fun with you two...and I…" she then walked over to a large whip on the wall, giving it a large crack. " _Am gonna use it._ "

"Auntie….you created a monster." Yang said with widen eyes, after shaking the gag off of her mouth. Antonia made muffled sounds of both slight fear...and above all, excitement.


	38. Shady Dealings

_**N.C. to main Fanfic story**_

 **Gavin x Neo**

 **(Gavin Rōzu is owned by TheMainMan9000)**

Vale Dustile Hotel, one of the finest hotels in Vale that many say is the best to be in. Fine bedrooms, a large pool, gambling areas, you name it. They never exactly advertise it being known for "shady" deals with certain individuals. This place was a hotspot for common criminals to make deals with one another. Whether it be gangsters or Mercenaries, the deals are set and made beautifully, not to mention huge succession on the deals. It settled on one particular room; room 45, slowly panning into the room.

Who was currently standing and waiting with crossed arms was a teenaged boy, 16 years to be precise. He wore black hooded leather jacket with a Bullet Club Logo on the back along with red lines around the arms and sides, a bulletproof vest with his symbol on it black combat pants, black gloves, black Combat Boots with a steel bottom on both of the shoes. On his wrists were twin gauntlets that had a color scheme of black and red. The teen made a sigh of impatience as he tapped his foot, glancing back and forth at the door and the clock.

"Okay, Roman you fucking jackass, where you at? It's been 3 hours!" he said in a semi deep tone with annoyance written all over his face. "Either you get in this room within 5 minutes, or I go to your hideout and make sure your sorry ass can't steal dust for a whole year!" This was Gavin Rōzu, a wolf faunas, and also a mercenary. He was waiting for the crime boss, Roman Torchwick to show up to make a deal for more weapons, due to being low on that aspect of supplies for his friends and fellow mercs back at home. He had been waiting for _four_ hours now for the master criminal, and he was running low on patience. Granted he is usually too impatient for 30 minutes or even an hour, but this was pushing it, and it was starting to piss him off. Usually, Roman is usually a business person, not letting a customer wait on him, and he always gets the deal done. Gavin was about to storm out the hotel room until he heard something, something like...glass?

He looked behind him to see Roman's right hand girl, Neo.

"Oh shit- I didn't think I'd see you again." Gavin admitted as he turned to face her with a small smile. "How ya doin'?" Neo only smirked as she twirled her parasol in her hand, walking towards him as her grin turned a bit more, sadistic. Gavin gave a small head tilt in confusion as she got up in front of him, looking up slightly due to the height difference. Suddenly, she twirled as she went to hit Gavin with her parasol, making him dodge as he jumped back a bit.

"Woah now, let's not get hasty here." he said with a small chuckle. "Not exactly what I had in mind for a reunion." Neo only shrugged as she continued to smirk at the wolf faunus while twirling her parasol still. He stared for a bit before he chuckled putting his hands up into a boxing stance. "Hey, if you want to go all out I'm down to fight! So come at me!" Neo smirked before she dashed forward and was already swinging her parasol at him. He was dodging and ducking her attacks, throwing a few punches as she swiftly dodged herself. He blocked with his forearm for a little bit before, dashing forward and ducked, going for a rising uppercut, that she dodged by using her teleportation. She appeared behind him and went to strike over him, but he blocked it at the last second. He blocked it with a karambit as their weapons were in a power struggle. Sooner than later, their weapons started to collide as they would both slash and block each other's attacks. He tried to throw her over, but due to her physique, she landed on her feet and went back to fighting the wolf faunus. Their weapons collided in a power struggle again as they looked into each other's eyes. Neo had a small frowning glare on her face as Gavin had a more or less the same face. The continued to glare at each other before they laid down their weapons as Neo wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his.

He kissed back as he had a hand on the back of her head, the other on her waist. It's been awhile ever since they broke out of their relationship due to some problems. Neo especially was torn on the subject when it happened, because it was her first ever loving relationship, and from the way she was kissing Gavin, she missed him a lot as both aggressively kissed each other's lips. Gavin showed how much he missed this too as he leaned in a bit more, tilting his head a bit to deepen it as the hand on his waist went down to her assets and gave a rough squeeze. Neo moaned contently as she held onto him tightly. He gave a small chuckle as he basically lifted up Neo slightly, only her feet barely hovering the ground, and carried her the bed and lays on top of her as he sets her down, both breaking the kiss. Gavin wasted no time as he quickly and aggressively started to take off Neo's white silky jacket. Neo smirked as she assisted as well, throwing her jacket aside now. The moment he looked at her chest, his hands were already reaching over and roughly groping them, mushing them together as he felt her milky smooth skin. Neo moaned again in pleasure as she laid there on the bed, taking in the pleasure.

"You know when to look hot and sexy Neo." Gavin said as he flipped her over to her stomach to view her backside as he started to pull down her pants. Neo only smirked over her shoulder as she gave him a half-lidded stare. His eyesight was now on Neos curvy ass as he rubbed and groped both hands on the ample flesh. Neo giggled slightly as she wiggled her ass at him in response. Gavin smirked widely as he gave a small rough spank to her butt, his other handing going over to unbuckle his pants and move it and his underwear, letting his 6 incher come free. Neo gave a yelp from the smack and soon after gasping from the feeling of his appendage rubbing against her covered snatch. "You ready to be mine, Neopolitan?" he asked as he smacked her ass again. Neo nodded quickly as her face blushed brightly, a look of want and lust in her eyes. He nodded back as he pulled her panties off and tossed them to the side. He placed the tip in front of her dripping vagina, ready to penetrate as both his hands rested on her was. Within a few seconds he plunged into her virgin soil, a loud slap being heard when their hips collided, Neo being claimed by the wolf faunus. Neo moaned loudly in pleasure as she gripped the bed sheets tightly, a pleasured smile on her face now. " _HELL YES!"_ Gavin said in pleasure as he started to roughly thrust into her while gripping her ass tightly. Neo's body rocketed forward slightly with each rough thrust as she moaned in pleasure. He put more weight on her back as he had his chest on it, reaching over to grope her breasts, pinching the nipples as he panted in pleasure, his head resting on her shoulder as he was glancing at her with a wide smirk. Neo was drooling in pleasure now as her grip on the bed sheets got tighter, her drool staining a spot on the bed. Gavin gave another chuckle as he cupped her chin, turning her head to face him as he stole her lips, kissing her aggressively again. She kissed back enthusiastically as her moans got louder. Gavin has honestly been waiting his whole life to do this with Neo. Ever since the break up, he didn't seem all that happy for a bit until later on, now here he is having sexual intercourse with the woman he loves. He stopped kissing her as he went upright and yet again smacked her ass roughly.

Neo continued to moan loudly as Gavin thrusted harder into her, increasing his speed now. This went on for a few more minutes until Neo surprised Gavin, flipping onto her back quickly and rolled to where she was on top now, his dick still inside her. Gavin was a bit surprised but smiled and chuckled regardless, grabbing her hips as she started to bounce on his lap. He gave a grunt in pleasure as he had one hand on her ass, the other kneading her left breast. Neo smirked down at him now as she bounced on his lap, her face having a small blush on her face. He smirked back as he pinched her nipple again, enjoying her soft milky skin as she sort of leaned her body on him, his face in front of hers as they looked directly into each other's eyes.

"Your beautiful, Neo…" Gavin complimented as he looked at her pink and brown eyes. Neo smiled softly at him as she gave a small "Giggle" at him in response. Both then gave a groan of pleasure as they felt their ends coming. "I'm getting close, Neo…" he then sat up as he gripped her asscheeks roughly, now going piston speed as Neo rested her head on his chest, bouncing just as aggressively. She nodded quickly, indicating her own impending orgasm. He grunted in pleasure as he went beyond piston speed. Within a few seconds, he gave a loud growl as he intensely shot his seman into Neo's womb. Her eyes widen from the feeling of his warm semen filling up her womb before she collapsed onto his chest with a pleased look. He was panting as his hands rubbed her back, looking down at her with love and affection. She gazed up at him with a tired look before she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled down at her as he was the first time ever gentle on this session, kiss her lips calmly and gently, his hands wrapped around her waist. She kissed back until he pulled back looking at her.

"So uh, how come Roman didn't show?" Gavin asked curiously with a small head tilt. "I mean, I do remember setting up a deal with him." Neo stared at him with a comical nervous look before giving off a nervous smile. Gavin was confused...but just shrugged it off as he went back to kissing Neo's lips, slowly panning to the dark night past the window as the two lovebirds continued to have their fun activity.

 **Author's Note: Shout out to TheMainMan9000, hope this is good enough for you.**


	39. The Dark Lord and the False Maiden

_**(N.C. To Main Fanfic Story)**_

 **Dark Drago x Vernal**

It had been three months since Drago had claimed the Queen of the Grimm, gaining him more control over the Grimm, and even enhanced them to make them far more stronger, faster, durable, and made the Older Grimm even more intelligent. Salem's subordinates Tyrian, Watts, and Hazel soon learned to fear him over time. Ever since Salem was claimed by Drago, she has been mostly doing things on the side, and sometimes to "Have her fun" with Drago's first claimed female, High leader Kahn while their master is at work. She still kept control over her subordinates still, so she still had tyrian out looking for specific targets, and Watts getting better connections. Though, Salem is a bit confused on how Drago hasn't claimed Cinder yet, he answered simply saying he would get to her later, things should never be rushed. Drago, thanks to his own white fang guards, the Nightmare Guard, picked up information on some of the students at Beacon within the months, something he can pick up on later. The _other_ information he got was a bandit camp. At first, he thought it wasn't that important, since he already slaughtered many bandit camps in Remnant already. However, he was fully interested when one of them gave him this one piece of information: it had the Spring Maiden.

So here he was now, riding with his personal Nightmare Guard on his personal steed, a dark Wolf, and a couple of enhanced Beowolves to find the Spring Maiden. From what he was told when he first got here, maidens are extremely strong beings. Beings that can use the element they are and bend it to their will...something Drago can most definitely use. His men gave a few details on the maiden in this camp, her name being "Vernal" and that she was under loyalty to the bandit leader as her second in command.

'With one of the Maidens as my personal slave, Remnant comes closer to being _mine_.' Drago thought as his Wolf steed growled while he and his guards and Grimm marched in search for Vernal. He also got information on the Bandit leader, and her tribe, mainly called the "Branwen Tribe." He found her quite interesting, but also thought her of her as a running coward when she runs away. Not to mention she hides her "excuses" behind "choices" which didn't really bother him, but he would at _least_ think she would be not so cowardly.

"My lord." One of his Nightmare Guards said next to him, breaking his train of thought. "Our spies have located Vernal with a small Bandit Party."

"How many are there accounted for?" Drago asked.

"Excluding our target, Twenty-two my lord." The Nightmare Guard answered with a bow.

Drago stared forward a bit before simply smirking. "I'll ride ahead, leave this to me and wait for my signal." The Nightmare Guard nodded as Drago bolted onward to the small bandit party's location. This was gonna be an interesting encounter.

 **[Somewhere within the forest]**

"No luck on caravans to find and raid?" Vernal asked, kneeling down next to a bandit, who was looking through the bushes.

"Afraid not Vernal, most of the trading routes around here just stopped a few days ago, some still come around here but that's rare now." One of the bandits said shaking her head.

"Raven said it was gonna be busy today...I wonder why they aren't showing…" Vernal said, remembering Raven telling her about this trade route, _specifically_ gonna be a bit busy today. Like the bandit said, most of the trade routes didn't have any caravans on it, they were coming less and less nowadays. She and her party had been waiting for hours now here, and so far she hasn't seen any caravans arriving here at all. She was thinking before she sighed, the bandits understanding that there was no other choice at this point.

"Alright, well, let's wait another minute or two and if nothing shows up, we head back to the camp." Vernal explained to the group. Her group nodded to her before one of her scouts came back panting heavily from running, sweat already beading down his head.

"Vernal, there's an unknown faunas coming here, coming down the same path as the caravan's path…" He said panting heavily.

"Unknown? Pal, we go after _a lot_ of unknown people."

"Yeah, but….this one isn't a caravan…"

"Explain."

"The caravan we're supposed to wait for...he destroyed them." the bandit said after taking some deep breaths. "He came out of the forest on a black armored wolf and killed off the caravan, and burned the carriages."

Vernal went wide eyed from this information, her group just as surprised as they looked at each other.

"How far is he from here?" she asked. The moment she did...a loud growl was drawing near. Her party instantly gripped their weapons before they looked to see a dark black furred wolf's head come into view at first, wearing a dark armored helmet on it. It growled at them before more of it came into view, revealing the full body covered in a dark spiked armor.

"Holy…" a male bandit trailed off, astonished and a bit frightened at this suddenly advanced animal. The dark wolf was larger than an average one, it was almost bigger than even a horse. It's eyes were pure black with white slits, its claws were pure white as well as the creature kept stalking towards them growling.

"Vernal…" a female bandit said as they were stepping back as it drew closer. "What do we do…?" Vernal kept her grip on her weapon as she stared at the armored wolf when she noticed something about it, a saddle on its back and even a harness. She squinted a bit as she looked at it closer, until her train of thought broke when she heard a cry of pain, quickly looking in that direction. It was one of her bandit soldiers being lifted by the throat by a dark gauntlet belonging to a reptile faunas. She took out her weapons, but widened her eyes again when she looked over the new arrival. He merely chuckled at the bandit's futile attempts to free himself from his grip.

"I will ask this only once." Drago said as he looked over the other bandits with a dark look in his eyes. "Which one of you is Vernal?" He then looked over to his prisoner with an arched eyebrow. "Lie to me, and well…" He then threw the bandit to the dark wolf, who caught him in his jaws around his neck and already went to work at tearing into him. It was silent as everyone was paralyzed, fear creeping up to them like an insect. "Well? Must I sacrifice another one to draw you out?"

"Enough." Vernal finally spoke up as he merely took a few steps forward, she then walked up with her weapons out, the faunus...looking her over. "I'm Vernal. What do you need with me." She demanded, her weapons out as she gave a glare at him. Drago arched an eyebrow at her as he looked her over himself.

"I was expecting...a bit more from you." He said with a head tilt. "My men have told me of the Spring Maiden being part of a bandit tribe, and you are her supposedly, am I correct?"

"...How do you know such a thing?"

"The way you answered me tells me you are the one I am looking for." Drago said smirking at her.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Heh...a fiery one at that as well." Drago said chuckling. "Like I said, my men have been out scouting for anything useful, and finding out about the Spring maiden, well let's say you caught my interest." Vernal was confused as she furrowed an eyebrow at the large being.

"What do you want with me specifically?" she asked.

"Smart I would say, or foolish, I want you specifically for your powers." Drago answered nodding. "Maidens are known for great power, and I could use for that in my quest." Vernal just blandly stared at him before giving a small chuckle.

"So what? Kill me? You can try. It won't do you good pal."

"Kill you?" Drago said almost laughing. "I know how the Maiden's powers work, no I need you alive. So you're coming with me, one way or the other." As he said this, his dark wolf moved closer as it licked its lips clean from the blood. She looked back at the group still keeping their guard up against the wolf as she looked back at Drago. Soon she got into a fighting stance, if there is one thing the leader taught her is to never falter and give in, the bandits realize this as they pointed their weapons at the wolf as it growled at them. Drago just smirked as he unfolded his arms. The fight begun when the bandits started to fire at the wolf, Vernal dashing forward quickly as Drago instantly blocked her curved blades by quickly drawing out his sword. The wolf's armor proved to durable for the bandit's weapons as the bullets harmlessly bounced off it as the wolf dashed forward, biting one bandit in the throat and tearing his head off. Drago was blocking everything Vernal threw at him as he turned to his wolf steed, giving him a small roar. The wolf growled as it jumped back now, throwing his head up and letting out a loud, dark echoing howl.

After some seconds have passed, the sound of stampeding footsteps were heard coming from the hills as Drago smirked. The bandits looked over with widened eyes, disbelief appearing on their expression as well. Coming over the hills, now just halfway towards them were Drago's Nightmare Guards with their halberd rifles pointed outwards in front of them, all of them growling and snarling like vicious beasts. The bandits started to shoot at the arriving nightmare guards as they gave their own battle cries. Before the bullets could hit, a few smaller Nightmare Guards moved quickly in front of the charging units, holding up bladed shields and blocking the bullets. The bandits that had melee weapons charged forward as some would hit at the shields, some blocking sword swings as Vernal tried to send an electric surge from her blades. She was going to join her fighters, but was intercepted by Drago who knocked her back with a tail whip. The Nightmare Guard proved to be too vicious for the bandits as they already killed of ten of them, their bodies already being feasted on by the dark wolf.

The bandits were losing as Vernal looked in shock, however the bandits were in for another surprise when they heard more growls coming from behind before one of the bandits had his shoulder teared into by a surprise attack by the enhanced Beowulf. Something was clearly different about this beowulf from any of it's race. One that it was larger than even an Alpha, it's eyes were dark purple, they had more bone white plated armor on them, their claws were longer and more curved like hooks, they even wore some dark forged bladed metal armor and the leading Beowulf had a curved horned serrated helmet with thicker armor compared to the others.

"This isn't a standard beowulf...what is going on!?" a bandit called out before getting stabbed by a nightmare guard from behind. More enhanced beowolves came from their hiding spots and with the combined efforts with the Nightmare Guards, they overwhelmed the Bandit party till only Vernal remained. She was surrounded now as the Nightmare Guard kept their halberd rifles pointed at her while the enhanced Grimm and Drago's wolf steed feasted on the corpses. She had her weapons up, looking around as she herself felt overwhelmed as they drew closer.

"I believe you're done for, Spring Maiden." Drago said as he twirled his sword in his hand while his wolf growled at her now after eating his fill. She said nothing as she had her weapons up, still not ready to go down so easily only to be in shock when Drago, with quick thinking, kicked her in the stomach, making her grip on her weapons fall to the side as she went to her knees gasping for air as she held her stomach. "Aw look at this, the Spring Maiden bowing before her new master." He said with a chuckle afterwards.

"Go to hell." she gasped out, having distaste for the way he is mocking her.

"Trust me, you little _bitch._ " Drago said as she looked up slowly and shakily. "I already have, it's my second home." The last thing Vernal saw before she saw darkness was Drago's armored boot kicking her.

 **[Few Hours Later]**

Nothing but darkness filled Vernal's vision still as she was laying on something soft. A minute has passed as she groaned with the slight pain in her head, her eyes opening slowly as it was blurry for a moment.

'Where am I? And why do I feel cold?' she asked herself as she quickly sat up and looked around, noticing she was in a bedroom. She looked down and widened her eyes as she realized she was stripped to her underwear, wearing her black bra and panties. She covered her chest at least as she looked around with a small uncomfortable look, nothing but her in the room. Or so she thought was the case.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." She heard her capturer say in a chuckled tone.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!?" she demanded, clearly not liking the fact she was half nude already to this giant faunus. Drago chuckled as he stepped into her view now, wearing only a simple pair of jeans and shirtless as he looked at her amusingly.

"Is that any way to speak to your new master, bitch?" He asked with his chuckle.

"And who said you were my 'master', buddy?" Vernal asked with crossed arms.

"Well, for one, I said you are, and that is final."

"Soak your head in water, jackass, I ain't bowing to you."

"Oho, A fiesty woman like you will make a _great_ addition to the pack."Drago said shaking his head. "But first, let me ask you something." He said walking closer to her now, this time with a glare. "Where's the _real_ Spring Maiden?"

"What are you talking about-"

"Don't play dumb with me." Drago said as he quickly grabbed her by the neck and squeezed, making her choke as she quickly placed her hands around his wrist, gritting her teeth as she was slowly losing breath. "The moment I stripped you, I sensed no power in you, the Spring Maidens power is not inside you. So you little _faker_ , where's the _real_ Spring Maiden?"

"I… ***cough*** won't tell you _shit_." Vernal stated in defiance, showing this by glaring at him with gritted teeth, her voice sounding strained. Drago stared at her with a bored glare before he suddenly smirked, his grip around her throat lessening.

"Well, they're other ways I can get it out of you." He said with a smirk as his unoccupied hand went to her covered crotch, rubbing it now. "One that I'll enjoy doing." the moment it touched, Vernal instantly grabbed it with both hands, gripping it tightly as it kept it away, her anger blaring. Drago only chuckled at her resistance. "I can sense the loyalty for this bandit leader of yours...not only that, but it also seems like you are hiding something from me….and that is something I cannot allow." before Vernal could say anything, Drago placed his lips on here, making her go wide eyed. Almost immediately, she glared and bit down on Dragos lips, which didn't deter Drago as he spoke his enchantment as their lips were intact. After about a full minute has passed he pulled back as there was blood on his lips. He slowly wiped it off as he chuckled, looking at Vernal as she glared at him, but is now forming a blush.

'What...what is…?' she asked herself as she started to feel...weak...and the resistance was slowly fading. Drago took notice as he gave a toothy smug grin on his expression.

"Soon you will know who your _true_ master is, Vernal. Much better than your so called bandit leader." Drago stated darkly.

"You...w-watch your mouth a-about our leader!" she growled, but her blush was deepening, much to her anguish. Something was happening to her body. Somehow, she was slowly becoming relaxed in Drago's embraced...like she was enjoying- no, she can't fall in love for someone like him! She would rather be dead to be disloyal to the bandit leader! And yet, that loyalty felt like it was being demolished, like it was being taken out of her conscience. What was going on!? Drago continued to smirk as his hands started to roam her body, feeling her smooth skin as her blush deepened. She didn't understand, why was she not resisting? She gave a small whimper as he started to motion his hands towards her borderline B and C cup breasts, and yet still didn't resist in the slightest. "What….w-what did you…?"

"I'm making you one of mine, you'll see." Drago said as he fondled her left breast, his other hand keeping her still as he smirked at her. Her resistance was getting weaker by the second as she just went slack as she gave an unconscious moan, her expression going half lidded. Drago leaned forward and started nipping at her neck as his hand tore off her bra, exposing her breasts. She hitched a gasp the moment he cupped her now exposed breast, making her squirm from under him, but now not resisting at all at this point. Instead of defiance, he got an consent moan, making Drago smirk wider.

' _Spell successful._ ' Drago chuckled in his mind as he now started to kiss Vernal, his tongue already probing her mouth open and played with her tongue. Half a minute has passed...and Vernal finally gave in, gently wrapping her arms around him as she kissed back, moaning from his tongue aggressively wrestling with hers. Both of his hands now groped her breasts as he roughly pinched and twisted her nipples with a small growl. She gave a louder moan as she arched her back, her eyes closing tightly as she was accepting this embrace. Drago pulled back from the kiss and gripped her face roughly to make her look into his eyes.

"Considering what you did to my lip, and how you lied to me about being the Spring Maiden, I will make this very _punishing_ for you." After he said this, he smacked her across the face a bit roughly as his other hand fondled her breast rougher now. She gave a small painful shout after the slap as she had small tears on her eyes, a hand covering the red spot across her face. Drago gave her a growling grin as he slapped her again, rougher this time as his tail slithered up her leg. He stopped momentarily and sniffed a little bit...slowly getting surprised as his tail slithered up past her panties to her nether regions. What he felt made him almost laugh. "Your getting turned on already from just two slaps? You really are a pathetic bitch." Vernal said nothing as she shook, her blush covering her face as she shook from his tail rubbing on her lower lips. Drago didn't lose his smirk as his hand rubbed the other side of her face before slapping it hard like the other side while his other hand dragged down her back, his claws slightly digging into her skin, but only to leave scratch marks that didn't bleed much. She gave grunts of pain and small shouts from each slap she received, her cheeks getting red from the abuse as Drago continued to feel more wetness from her crotch.

"If you get this wet from a few slaps, I wonder what happens if I try _this._ " Drago then leaned down and bit into her shoulder. She hitched a painful shout as her eyes widened intensely. But after a few seconds she gave a moan as she shuttered from the bite, Drago liking the way she moaned. His tail then coiled around her panties and ripped them off, exposing her wet twat that his hand immediately went to, already shoving in two fingers inside of her as he pulled back from her shoulder with some of her blood on his fangs. She has said nothing so far as she moaned from each time he would do a rough thrust of his fingers, her moans being like a musical to his ears as he chuckled darkly. He thrusted his fingers further in now, her virgin barrier grazing his fingertips before he added a third finger and pushed it in further, tearing her hymen with his fingers. She gave a painful moan as he placed one of her nipples in his mouth, nibbling on it roughly as he gave harsh full thrusts of his fingers. He nibbled on her tit for a few moments before pulling back, removing his fingers from her deflowered pussy that had her virgin blood covering them.

" _M-m…_ " Drago heard Vernal muttered as he looked at her eyes.

"You ready to tell me now, who the real maiden is?" He asked as he licked her virgin blood off his fingers slowly in front of her, savoring the taste.

" _M….m…"_ Drago furrowed an eyebrow. But realized it wasn't about the maiden, but he smirked nonetheless.

"Yes? Use your big words, Vernal." He said smirking at her after he licked off the blood from his fingers.

" _M...mas…."_ She then looked at him with a half lidded look. "Master….I…"

"What?" Drago said furrowing his eyebrow again. "I what?"

"I..I'm sorry for biting you and being so rude to you...please...let me make it up to you, please…" she pleaded as Drago gave a furrowed eyebrow but returned his smirk.

"And how will you do that?"

"L-let me...please y-you with my mouth…" She said with embarrassment in her tone. Drago never lost his smirk as he arched an eyebrow at her in amusement. He then shrugged as he got off and sat down, putting Vernal on the floor, unbuckling his pants and pulled out his erected dick.

"Better get to work then." He said as he gripped her shoulder and made her bow down closer to his dick now, the tip just in front on her lips as he removed his hand from her shoulder. She stared at it as she gulped from the size before she started to put the tip in her mouth, making it more pleasing for him by licking it and swirling her tongue, moaning for vibration. He could tell it was the same Vernal, she just felt very embarrassed on doing this and the other of being defiant to him. Despite being an amateur at this type of activity, she was doing a fairly good job as she slowly started to bob her head, sucking on his shaft now. Drago chuckled at her as he rubbed her head a bit. She glanced up at him, hoping she was doing it right as she pulled back slowly, letting the dick out of her mouth with a popping sound, then licking the shaft before putting it back in her mouth again. She gagged a bit when he gripped her head and forced her to deepthroat him. It took her a moment before she moaned when it rested in her throat, her blush intensifying. He then started to thrust into her mouth at a rough pace as she moaned to help pleasure him. Her eyes were kept on his as he made a small pleasured growl, Vernal doing all she can to please her master. She then felt a twitch in her mouth, thinking she will now double her efforts as he thrusted into her mouth.

"If you can drink it all, I might give you a reward." Drago said with a smirk as he rubbed her head again. She responded with a moan as she went faster at bobbing her head, meeting his thrusts as her tongue licked around the shaft, even going as far as deepthroating herself. Soon Drago pushed all the way in as he unloaded his seed into her mouth making her go wide eyed. Some was dripping down her lip as she used her hands to catch it, meanwhile gulping down his cum with a moan. Drago smirked down at her still as she pulled back, swallowing more of his cum as she licked the rest off of her hands. She blushed from slightly embarrassment as she looked up at him, flinching when his hand went towards her...only for him to calmly grab her by the shoulders and lead her to the bed, making her go on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed as her backside was presented to Drago.

He never lost his smirk as he got on the bed himself and gripped her hips, rubbing his length against her lower lips. She slightly shook her hips as she gave a half lidded look over her shoulder. Drago didn't wait long before he fully thrusted himself into her. She gave a long moan as she shook violently, a wet slap as their hips collided. Drago immediately started to thrust into her at a rough pace, growling in pleasure. She rocketed forward from each harsh thrust he gave her. She moaned to each one as well as her tongue lolled out as her mouth slowly started to slowly form a smile. Drago smirked still as he raised his hand and smacked her ass, giving it a red tint. She yelped in pleasure as she pushed back from his thrusts, her tongue still lolled out as her eyes darted up to her head, the dark lord continuing to rub her backside while occasionally smacking it. She was immensely enjoying herself from this. Why did she even bother trying to defy him if it felt this good in the first place? Soon her expression turned into love as she looked over her shoulder, Drago plowing harder into her as he growled louder in pleasure. He still treated her a bit roughly as he smacked her ass a couple of times, making it more red. She was a pleasured mess as she panted and moan to each thrust, louder whenever she felt a hand hit her bottom as she was actually getting a bit rowdy as she pushed back eagerly.

" _Master~!"_ she called out in pure bliss, her tongue out like a dog out in the heat. Drago was smirking at her since she was given into the pleasure.

"Will you tell me who the Spring Maiden is?" he asked as he gripped her hips tightly., his claws slightly digging into her.

"I-its..." Vernal tried to say, but her loyalty for her new master and her current bandit leader were fighting with one another, Drago noticing as he chuckled.

"You'll tell me eventually, I just have to break you." He said as he flipped her over onto her back, now able to look at her as he continued to thrust roughly into her. She moaned in surprise as he went faster too, feeling the power in his motion as he now gave grunts of pleasure from her tightness. His hands went to grope her breasts now as she moaned loudly in pleasure, her face completely red from her blush. She gritted her teeth due to her mind going back and forth. Loyalty to Drago, or Loyalty to…

"T-the Spring M-maiden is- _ahhh~_!" she moaned out as Drago pinched a nipple. "R-Rav…" she then looked at Drago...her love aiming towards him as he already knew which side she picked. " _Raven Branwen~!_ " Drago smirked as he thrusted into her still, feeling her inner walls got tighter around his dick.

"Thank you, and now for your reward." He said with a chuckle before he gave a small grunt and fully thrusted into her, filling her womb with his load. She gave a loud gasp, followed by a moan as she came intensely onto Drago's lap and abdomen, soon collapsing on the bed panting. Drago stared down at her with a smirk as Vernal caught her breath from the rough activity. The new info he got from her would be most useful.

'The Branwen Tribe Leader, Raven is the target now.' He thought as he pulled out of her and was already getting himself dressed. 'It's time for Spring to be mine.'


	40. GettingLaid

**Sanic X Neo**

 **White Fang Base**

"YOLO Motherfuckers!" Sanic cheered in his modified White Fang outfit. Unlike the standard White Fang outfit, the black parts were dark blue, the left side of his chest had his faction name "MLG", his boots had blue lightning bolts on the sides, his mask was grey with blue and yellow lines like that of a wild tigers stripes.

"I-I don't even…" a veteran lieutenant said out of confusion as he watched Sanic just zip around the area, other White Fang members either looking around in amusement or just chuckling. Sanic then appeared next to the Lieutenant who was looking through a few crates.

"Hey big guy, knock knock!" Sanic said quickly with a large grin.

"Uh...who's….there?" he asked confused.

"Interrupting Bull." Sanic said with his hands on his hips.

"Interrupting bu-"

"MMMOOOO!" Sanic "mooed" loudly, interrupting the Lieutenant before he finished. The lieutenant just jolted back a little bit as his face was close to his. "You fall for it every TIME man! You gotta catch up!"

"Yeah...I'll keep that in mind." the lieutenant mumbled.

"Welp, catch you later my dude." Sanic said before zooming off, stopping in front of the main gates, just as the leader of the White Fang, Adam, came in. "Yo Bull man, my main man, my shizzle mc drizzle, how's it hanging?"

"Please stop talking like that." Adam deadpanned.

"No can do my redhead friend." Sanic said as he nonchalantly wrapped his arm around Adam like he was a normal person. "Want one?" He said holding up a rolled up blunt between his fingers.

"No."

"Hey, suit yourself man." he then obnoxiously took a smoke of the blunt and then sighed in relief. "Some good shit."

"Hey Sanic, you mind if you go bug someone else, say...that human in the bowler hat?"

"Ya mean Torchdick?" Sanic said in a semi-high tone.

"Yeah, you can also hang out with the mute chick too." Adam said, emphasizing Neo, knowing Sanic likes her in a way.

"Ok, sure." Sanic said blowing out a large puff of smoke from his nose and ears. "See ya later Cowpie." He then zoomed off, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Adam made sure he was completely gone before taking off his mask and rubbing his eyes.

"This kid is gonna drive me up the fuckin' wall some day…" he muttered, clearly annoyed by Sanic being a pest. Said hedgehog Faunas was racing around the base, smoking his weed until he made a complete stop, a comical screeching being heard as he stopped in front of Cinder and her lackeys, Mercury and Emerald.

"What up my bitches!" Sanic greeted with a wide grin.

"Oh no." Cinder muttered as she face palmed, Mercury just smirking at Sanic with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Sup dude. Already got high in the matter of five minutes?" Mercury asked with a chuckle.

"Please...don't encourage him." Emerald said with a glare.

"Oh don't be a damn pussy Emmy, lighten up." Sanic said in a laid back tone. "Oh wait, you are one." he then looked at Mercury. "Yo Merc, want a blunt?"

"No...but definitely later when I am not busy with working." Mercury said.

"What, reading comics?" Emerald said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, reading comics are important, you wouldn't understand."

"True fact Emmy, a man needs his comics, just like how _you_ need to get stuffed soon." Sanic said taking another puff from his blunt.

"...EXCUSE ME!?" Cinder quickly slid into the picture.

"O-kay, Sanic, this conversation is...interesting, but we have work to do. So if you don't mind…" she said, trying her best to be kind.

"Wait wait." Sanic said holding his hands up quickly. "Before I leave you to get a damn orgy started, can you point me in the direction of master Criminal Torchdick please?"

"He isn't here, but Neo is there-" the moment she said it, Sanic sped away. Quickly Mercury and Emerald were being dragged by Cinder.

"Hey, what gives?" Mercury asked confused.

"Just hurry up before he comes back and asks where we keep the Mountain Dew and Doritos stash." Cinder said gritting her teeth. "I swear to Oum that Hedgehog is _so_ annoying."

"Seems cool to me." Mercury shrugged.

"We know." Cinder and Emerald both said at once in annoyance. Mercury held his hands up as Cinder continued to drag them to their meeting.

It pans to Sanic speeding through the hallway before stopping at a door that had "Torchwick and Neo Chambers" as the label on the door. Personally he likes to mock Torchwick time to time again because of the way he treats his other faunus friends. Neo for some reason isn't that much bothered by him, well she was at first during his first few weeks here, but over time, she's been looking at him...strangely. He shrugged without a care as he threw his finished blunt away and started to knock on the door.

"Roman." ***KNOCK KNOCK*** "Roman." ***KNOCK KNOCK*** "Roman." ***KNOCK KNOCK***. A minute has passed as the door opened, revealing Neo as she quickly dodges an incoming fist in a knocking motion as she stopped it in her hand with a wide eyed expression. Sanic stopped immediately and stared at her with a blank expression behind his mask before he used his other hand to lightly tap the wall next to the door. "Neo." ***TAP TAP*** "Neo." ***TAP TAP*** "Neo." * **TAP TAP*** "Neo." Said person gave a half lidded look as she furrowed an eyebrow at him. This continued for about a minute before Sanic finally stopped and stared at her again.

"Hi Neo." He greeted her with his usual smile. Neo just rolled her eyes with a small smile herself as she waved. "How's my favorite ice cream gal doin?" She thought about it for a moment before just shrugged, indicating it was a pretty normal and boring day. "Really? That's a shame, you should've called me over sooner, I would've made it _rain_ bitches!" Sanic said laughing a bit. Neo just smirked at him as she made it look like she was giggling. She then stepped to the side and allowed Sanic in. She felt the rush of wind pass her face followed by the sound of small laughter as Sanic sped around the room, looking over everything inside. He always did this on occasion whenever she invites him in, not that she mined all that much. He stopped in front of a dresser and opened one of the drawers, pulling out one of Roman's cigars.

"I'm sure he won't mind." He said as he placed it in his mouth and pulled out a match, lighting it and taking a few puffs before he blew out smoke from his nose. "Ah, not as good as my blunts, but still good nonetheless." Neo only shrugged at him with a smile and furrowed eyebrow. Sanic took an extremely long puff from the cigar, making The whole thing turn to ash before he pulled the stub out of his mouth, threw it away, and blew out a large smoke cloud as he sat on the bed now. His hand felt something soft and stringy, confusing him a bit as he grabbed the object and held it up to his face in both hands. His eyes widen a bit at the object in his hands, it was a pair of pink and brown lace string panties. He tilted his head at them as he stared then looked to see Neo standing in front of him with a blushing look as she blinked.

"Uh...these yours?" Sanic asked holding up her panties with a head tilt. Neo nodded as she had her hands on her hips, her expression...changing a little bit to a small smirk. "Well...sorry then?" He said confused as he looked back at the panties, holding it in one hand and spinning it on his fingers. "These...are kind of cute, and make sense with your namesake." He joked with a small chuckle. She just nodded as she walked over and sat on the bed, Sanic stopped spinning her panties as he looked back at her. Neo traced her hand on his shoulder to his arm in a rather sensual way as he...watched her do it slowly, her expression turning into more of a subtle sultry look. "Neo…" He said in a normal tone instead of his energetic speedy tone as he watched her hand. She looked at him with a head tilt as she used her other hand to slowly trail on his chest, scooting over to him a little bit more. He then removed his mask and hood from his head, revealing his Emerald green eyes and spiky blue hair as he stared at her. She was currently feeling up Sanic as her hands trailed his body, her hand reaching up to his spiky hair, her hand trailing the quills as her other hand was on his cheek, her face inches with his. Sanic in response caressed a hand on her hair, slowly going down to her face and moving his hand behind her head, leaning down himself with his lips parted slightly. Neo was mentally surprised at this. All the times she tried to do this, it would not register to him at all. She was a bit eager as she leaned in and stole his lips, him surprisingly accepting it.

His hand kept her head in place as his other hand moved to her back, pulling her closer as he made her straddle him. One hand rested on his chest as the other caressed his cheek, her eyes half lidded as she was enjoying his rather soft lips as she made a very quiet moan. Sanic pulled back softy from the kiss, both panting slightly before he leaned down to her milky white neck and started to kiss it softly as his hands rubbed her back gently. Neo gave a small quiet moan as she closed her eyes, enjoying the fact he was actually responding back to her advancement this time. Sanic kissed her neck softly as his hands moved up to her front and started to unbutton her white jacket she wore, his hands unbuttoning her at quick speeds. She was always surprised he did everything at a fast pace without fail, but she didn't seem to care at all. She started to unbutton his outfit, which was rather simple to do since Sanic kept most of them unbuttoned. Sanic had to pull back to slide his outfit off, showing his bare chest to her. He had a bit of an average build, not muscular, but he did have some thanks to his years of running and athletic skills. She smirked at him as her white jacket was off, showing her pink and black bra concealing her chest. For a teasing effect, she moved her chest slightly as he glanced down, all in the while having a seductive smirk on her face.

"Yooolooo." He said with a smile and chuckle before he moved back to her neck, resuming his soft kisses as his hand moved up to her chest, his hand softly touching her left boob gently. She gave another rather cute quiet moan as she slightly squirmed from the touch, loving the feeling as she leaned in more towards him. His other hand trailed down her backside, feeling her little curves as he moved up her neck with his kisses, now near her ear before he started to lightly nibble her earlobe. Neo grinded herself onto him as her rear moved slightly from his touch. Sanic pulled back again to look into Neo's eyes, his hands moving down to her waist, his left hand moving to her crotch area and unbuttoned it before he unzipped it and with her standing up slightly, managed to remove her brown tight pants. She was now in her bra and matching panties with brown and pink striped socks. She gave a half lidded look as she faintly blushed at the fact she was half naked in front of him, pressing her chest onto his as her breasts were pressing him, looking into his eyes with a seductive smile.

"Neo, you're beautiful." Sanic said as he rested his forehead against hers with a soft smile, his hands resting on her waist. Her response was a small nuzzle from his forehead making contact as her eyes were closed. He continued to smile at her as his hands moved up her smooth, milky white skin, feeling her warmth till his hands found her bra clip. He didn't hesitate as he unclipped her bra, letting it fall off before he threw it behind him. If she could giggle, she would as she put her hand in front of her mouth in a giggling position, liking the fact he is advancing on her now after she has been doing it when he was so dense to her at first. He chuckled himself as he leaned back to see her bare breasts. He softly smiled at the sight of her c-cups before he gently groped one in his left hand, the other one he leaned down and softly suckled on her tit like a newborn. She gave a small moan from the touch, quiet pants coming out as she was loving the feeling, placing a hand on his head. Sanic softly suckled on her teat, pulling back every once in a while to roll his tongue around it and flick it before he resumed to suckle on it. She started to caress his hair again as both of her hands were keeping his head in place. He pulled back slightly with a pant before he moved on to her other breast, giving it the same treatment like her other one as his hand softly rubbed her butt. She started to grind on him as she swayed her hips around when he was cupping her ass, making her quietly moan again as her eyes closed, gritting her teeth slightly from the small pleasure. Sanic pulled back once again and started to kiss her breasts softly, moving between them before he licked the small crevice between them and worked his way up from there. While his face was still between her boobs, she would tease him again as she rubbed them on his face gently, giving a playful smirk as his eyes glanced up at her.

"Very funny Neo." He said with a small chuckle before he moved up to her face, the tip of their noses touching each other. "It's time to up this up a level." He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped them around until she was resting her back on the bed, his hands still on her shoulders as he smiled down at her. She gave a surprised look as she blinked, before returning her gaze at him as she rubbed her hands on his arms gently. He slowly leaned back down to her breasts and licked the crevice between them, and started dragging his tongue down her body like a slithering snake. She shivered in anticipation the more he went further down her body, feeling his wet tongue drag along her skin. When he got to her stomach he dragged his tongue around her belly button, even gave a small lick in it before he moved further down, stopping at her panties. He looked up at Neo as she was practically shaking in eagerness, her giving him a wink to continue what he was doing. He looked down at her panties that were getting wet from arousal, even giving off a scent that was intoxicating to him. He stared at it a bit longer before he licked her vagina through her panties. If Sanic wasn't having his hands on her legs, she would wrap them around his head from that one lick, giving a much louder moan. He continued to lick her through her panties, tasting her juices that were staining them, and getting them even more wet with his long licks. Neo squirmed from this sensation as she panted in anticipation, just waiting for the fun to begin.

He pulled away from her wet panties before he grabbed the hems of them and slowly pulled them off, his eyes staring in awe at her wet pussy as he slid her panties off her milky white legs, now holding her panties in one hand. Neo finally gave out a full on blush as she shook violently in want and need, seeing how she is now exposed to him. He placed her panties on the bed as he leaned forward to look at her pussy a little closer. His hand moved up and gently touched it, his two fingers spreading her vaginal lips open to see her pink insides. She bucked her hips slightly with a quiet moan, her arousal very obvious to him. He looked up at her, then to her pussy before he leaned forward and stuck his tongue inside of her, his tongue being squeezed by her velvety walls. She panted loudly as he slowly licked inside of her as she squirmed even more, even if she couldn't talk, he could tell she would probably be calling his name and for him to just stick it in already. He gave a few experimental licks to her wet pussy before he pulled back and stood up, unlatching his belt and unbuttoning his pants before he pushed them off, a noticeable bulge in his briefs. She gave an sultry gaze as she clenched onto the bed sheets, wishing for desire as she gritted her teeth again.

Sanic blushed a bit as he gripped his briefs and pushed them off, letting his six and a half inch erection free from their prison before he crawled onto the bed, getting himself ready. She watched him get to eye level as she reached over, wrapping her arms around his neck as she smiled with a blush at him.

"N-Neo, you should probably know that...that you're going to be my first...alright?" He said in a somewhat nervous tone. She looked at him for a brief moment before nodding at him...pulling back a hand as she pointed at herself and then put up a one up, then pointed at him. He was confused by the message before his eyes widen. "I'm...I'm going to be _your_ first?" she nodded with a grin as she went back to wrapping her arms around his neck. He was silent for a long moment before he smiled once again, moving his hand down between their bodies and grasped his dick, lining it up with her wet entrance. "Then, I'm honored to be your first, Neopolitian." she gave an expression that would basically ditto what he said. She then gasped when he pushed into her gently, the head easily sliding in as Sanic gave a small grunt from her tightness. Neo was shaking violently as she caressed his cheek, giving off a pleasured look as he continued to push into her. He stared into her eyes that were changing colors as he got himself halfway in before he slammed himself all the way, their hips meeting with a smack. She gave a semi loud moan from the impact as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, taking in the dick inside of her as she felt a burning sensation. Sanic panted from how tight and warm she was before he pulled back halfway and thrusted back into her at a normal pace at first, to get a feel of it first. She gave a moan from his thrusts as she already wrapped get legs around his waist, like she has been waiting for this moment for awhile now. Sanic was slowly getting faster with his thrusts now, Neo's body rocketing forward with each thrust as he grunted in pleasure. He opened his eyes as he looked at Neo staring at him with a half lidded pleasured look as her chest would move from the impact of his movement, her hands on his arms now. Her body felt like one fluid motion, like a liquid in the ocean.

Sanic leaned down and claimed her lips with his, both making small moans as their tongues wrestled with each other. Neo was slightly getting the upper hand in dominance, but that soon faded when Sanic fought back. For a "virgin" he was a good kisser, and lover as he fondled her breasts softly since they were very tempting for him. She would allow it as she continued to moan into his mouth from the burning in her loans every time she felt him go faster and deeper into her, feeling weak in his embrace. He pulled back from the kiss before he leaned down to her neck and started to kiss it softly as her vaginal walls were getting tighter around his dick, making him go harder and faster. Her moans were just as quick as his thrusts as she had her tongue out from the pleasure, her legs unwrapping his waist as they spread out as far as they could, so he could have more access to go deeper. Sanic pulled back once again, this time moving his hands behind her back and pulling her up to his chest as he got into a sitting position, thrusting up into her now as Neo rested her head on his chest. She had her hand on his chest as well when she rocketed up a little bit from his thrusts, her eyes closed as she loudly moaned in pleasure. She felt him twitch inside of her as he felt her inner walls getting tighter as well.

"N-Neo, I'm c-close!" Sanic grunted out as he thrusted up into her. She looked up at him and quickly nodded indicating him to go all out, thus him gripping her ass roughly. Her moans were louder at this point, but she didn't care if someone heard her as Sanic went all out with her. She was bouncing a little bit from Sanic's piston speed thrusts, her orgasm nearing quickly. After about three minutes of this, Sanic fully enveloped himself into her and released his seed into her womb, Neo's eyes widening as she made a small gasp from the feeling of her womb being filled to the brim as she squirted on his lap. She collapsed her head onto his chest as she panted heavily, a satisfying glow in her satisfied expression.

"Neo, I...I love you." Sanic said wrapping his arms around her body, his chin resting on top of her head. Neo felt like she froze in place when she heard those words come out of her crush's mouth. A few seconds passed until she replied to that by hugging back with love and passion. Sanic tightened his hug around her as he smiled down at the girl he made love with. "Never leave me Neo, don't ever leave me alone." She looked up at him with a kind smile before nodding at him, giving him a quick kiss on the nose. Sanic chuckled softly before he kissed her back on her head.

Meanwhile, outside the closed room, Cinder Fall and Adam Taurus stood outside the door, hearing the entire thing.

"...I don't like this...something doesn't seem right about this." Adam said in a quiet tone so the two inside couldn't hear.

"If this gets out of hand, it will ruin our plans and mission." Cinder said in agreement.

"What do you suggest then? If we go for either one of them, the other will defend them till they could no longer stand."

"Roman's girl we can take care of, your recruiter however…" Cinder said turning her gaze at him. "He's the one I think will be most dangerous if we do anything to her." Adam thought about that for a moment. She was right, he may be an idiot, but he has a lot of power himself. "If we are to proceed with our plans, we need to make sure _he_ doesn't get in the way, make sure he stays loyal."

Adam nodded. "Right."

 **Authors Note: Not at all related to Fanfic story. If you wish to see the other Sanic one, I'll post it, we only made two, this and the other. YOLO.**


	41. Sun's beach fun

_**N.C to fanfic story**_

 **Sun x Topaz**

Summer.

The day where you can finally rest from school, from homework, from anything really. After the small problems with the Vytal Festival, the day went on as normal after the Grimm was taken care of and same with what Cinder was trying to do. If he remembers anything from that, Cinder is currently behind bars now. She did however, manage to injure Pyrrha before she got caught, which left her in the hospital for almost a month.

Aside from that, it was the first day of Summer Break, and it was hotter than Menagerie here as the students of Beacon decided to throw a big Beach party. Sun, the monkey Faunas of Beacon was right now enjoying the rays of the sun on a beach towel, enjoying a good view in his opinion. For one main reason was that he could see the girls from a distance, all in their own swimsuits, which he couldn't help but stare.

Ruby, who was currently sitting on a beach towel herself, wore a nice single piece red swimsuit as it showed a good portion of her upper back and shoulders, showing a little bit of cleavage.

Yang was playing volleyball with Nora with a net already set up. She wore a yellow bikini that hid little to the imagination, showing a great amount of her skin as her large breasts juggled when she jumped to hit the ball.

Nora on the other side, he is _assuming_ trying to show more skin than Yang, like it's some competition as the bikini she wore only covered her parts up, showing a good amount of her backside as well as she dived for the ball, but missed hitting it by a centimeter.

Weiss simply wore a white one piece swimsuit with the Schnee logo on the front with her back barred from behind as she laid on her towel under an umbrella.

Blake was wearing a two piece bikini as it had a black and white pattern as it showed an average amount of skin, currently laying on her stomach as she was in the sun, loving the heat on her back.

Pyrrha a sports like one piece bikini on as she was currently sharing a floaty with Jaune, now that they were an item after the Vytal festival as she snuggled up with him. The more he looked at the girls in their rather nice swimsuits and viewing their smooth skin, the more he was unconsciously getting excited from below as he quickly sat up to hide it. He gave a small groan of frustration as he watched the girls have fun on the beach. Most of the guys went into the building to enjoy the beverages and food after they hanged out with the girls for about a few hours, Sun being the only one who stayed outside.

He laid back down, trying to forget about the girls as he looked up at the sky. Unaware of him, someone was walking towards him as he was occupied looking forward at the light blue sunny sky. His attention was cut off when a shadow was casted over him.

"Huh. Who…?" Sun asked opening his eyes before jolting in surprise that it was Topaz Dragonheart, having her usual cheerful smile. She wore a bright pink two piece bikini that showed some skin with green stripes in a zigzag pattern. "Woah, you just seem to pop out of nowhere a lot!" he blurted out in surprise. Topaz giggled as she leaned down, her hair was kept down as she folded her arms behind her.

"Thank you, I've been working on my stealth at a young age." She said as she smiled sweetly at the monkey Faunas. Sun observed the young dragonhearts body for a brief moment as he continued the conversation.

"So, how's the party for you, Topaz?" he asked with heartily, making sure she doesn't notice him looking her over.

"Oh it's been fun, my brother is currently having a nice chat with Velvet and Coco, and our older cousin is...well he's still spending time alone in his room." Topaz said glancing up slightly before smiling back down at Sun. "How've you been?" Sun looked back at Topaz's eyes after taking a small look at her chest, which was small, but still visible.

"Oh. Well...it's been cool I guess...it was kind of hard to convince Neptune to participate in this since he is...not very fond of water. The rest of the dudes are at the beach house right now while I'm just...enjoying the view." Sun replied.

"Oh, that's nice." She said with her innocent smile before she sat down right next to him, her legs crossed with her hands resting in her lap. "So, what are you looking at?"

"Oh um...just uh...the ocean…" he lied as he glanced at the girls on the other side of the beach. Topaz with a head tilt turned to stare at the ocean as well, humming to herself. Sun couldn't help himself as he looked her over again. Her body was more flat yet perky compared to the other girls. She was as flat as Weiss, one of the only girls he knew who were flat. Not to say she doesn't look nice;despite being a reptile faunas, she had rather smooth skin. He gritted his teeth in thought as he glanced away. He didn't know why, but the more she was near him, the more his tensions rose from within him.

She may not be as vulperous as someone like Yang, but she was still pretty cute in his eyes. Usually he just thinks of the girl is pretty, it doesn't matter about size, it's not like he had any preferences anyway.

"So...how have you been after...well...the Vytal Festival?" Sun asked, just striking up a conversation, trying to not make it obvious he is forming lust and need. Maybe he would get over it if he just doesn't think about it..

"Well, I'm doing fine, yeah it was hectic, but nothing to bad...sort of." Topaz said as she laid down onto her back, resting her hands behind her head. Sun looked down at her as he started getting...rather erotic images, no matter how many times he tried to block it. For one image was Topaz wearing a maid outfit, with fishnet stockings and a short skirt as Sun imaged her in a prone pose and half lidded look.

He shook his head quickly as Topaz looked at him a bit confused. He chuckled nervously as he looked away. He needed to find a way to to relieve himself in a way. The more he just stares, the more he feels more tensions and it was starting to annoy him. He thought for a moment...until he got an idea...an idea that would probably get him beaten to a pulp, but as long as he keeps it a secret, and so does she.

"Hey Topaz." Sun said as he looked at Topaz, who looked at him with a smile. "There's an, um, much better spot I found earlier today. Do you... wish to come with me?"

"Really?!" Topaz asked excitedly. "Yes!" Sun was surprised by two things, one from her excitement, and two, from how close she suddenly got to him. The difference between her and Weiss, was that he could actually see Topaz's perky chest.

"Well alright...just uh...follow me!" he said as he sprang up, Topaz getting up just as quickly as the monkey faunas started to lead the way, Topaz following him as she kept close.

It has been about 5 minutes as Sun stopped as he turned to look at Topaz.

"Well, here we are." he said with crossed arms as he gave a usual smirk. The location was a beach that was far from the main public beach, hidden by some large rocks, and close to a cave.

"Ohh~..." Topaz said looking around. "I like the view of the ocean from here…" the view of the ocean was actually pretty good, since it was a bit more elevated than the public beach.

"Here, I know a good spot too." Sun gestured her to follow. The innocent girl had starry eyes as she nodded quickly with a giggle, quickly speeding past Sun, before quickly coming back to his side with her hands behind her back, remembering that only Sun knew where the spot was. Sun rolled his eyes at her antics as he walked next to Topaz towards the big rocks. They made it to the area as Topaz saw that there was already a big towel behind the big rocks. Sun mentally gulped at what he was going to do next as he looked at Topaz when both of them were on top of the towel. She was sitting with her legs up to her chest while her arms rested on her knees, her innocent gaze on the ocean as she smiled. Sun inhaled and exhaled as he he stared at her briefly before smiling.

"You know, I learned a lot of pretty good messages a few days ago, maybe you wouldn't mind if I tried it out on you? It will feel nice and this is a good environment too." he said, _hoping_ she won't catch on to anything. Luck was on his side, mainly because he almost forgot about how innocent and naive she was.

"Really? Sure!" Topaz said smiling widely at Sun as she situated herself onto her stomach, her head resting on her arms as she hummed to herself. Sun smiled as he positioned a bit to her side, placing his hands between her shoulders and neck, massaging it at a gentle way as he used this to feel her skin. Topaz hummed from the relaxing gesture as she closed her eyes, humming again to herself. Her skin was smooth, which he grinned at as he slowly went lower, massaging her skin as he was firm, yet tender to her skin. He blushed as he was actually touching Topaz, and in a small way, he felt guilty.

He went lower to the strap of her bra as he stared at it for a moment before he took a chance and unclipped her bra. He froze when Topaz shifted a bit, but sighed in relief when she didn't attempt to slap him, she just continued to lay there humming to herself. His hands rubbed across her back as he continued to grab her skin, getting a bit more rougher with the message, but still felt good.

"This feels nice Sunny." Topaz said as she sighed in content.

"It only gets better." Sun replied as he went to her lower back and hips, giving her hips a nice squeeze. Topaz "Oh'd" at the feeling, but otherwise stayed in the same position as she shifted her head to the other side. He messaged her hips gracefully admiring her body as his hands were dangerously close to her rear, but not there yet as he messaged specifically in the middle of her lower back. Topaz now giggled as she shifted her arms around, almost like it tickled her in a way. He stopped momentarily as he looked at her butt now, seeing that she had a curvy side to it.

'All or nothing…' he though as he moved his hands down and gave a gentle, yet firmly squeeze on her backside. Topaz didn't seem to notice as she hummed and giggled to herself. He was surprised how his hands are literally on her ass and she didn't notice. This suddenly got more easy then he thought as he groped her rear. Topaz continued to hum to herself, completely unaware of what Sun was doing, or thinking. Soon enough, Sun straddled Topaz's legs, keeping them there as he grabbed the hems of her bikini bottoms, pulling them down as her ass was now exposed to him. Topaz once again shifted her body a bit, humming a small tune to herself now.

' _How has she not even notice yet?'_ Sun asked confused, now "messaging" her derriere, grabbing as much skin as possible. Topaz was doing nothing but humming as she smiled on her arms. He did this for a little while until he decided to take the next step, lifting up Topaz's lower back, her butt in the air now.

"Sun?" Topaz asked slightly confused now, unaware of her almost being undressed. "What are you doing?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, uh...just the second phase of messaging I learned. Don't worry a little thing, it'll feel good, I promise." Topaz seemed confused by the massage now before she shrugged and laid her head back on her arms, resuming her humming. He took a glance at her lower lips as he spread her cheeks to observe. They were perfectly shaped womanhood, seeing a bit of puffiness from it as she had a clean puckered asshole. He gulped as he stared before he finally made the move, taking his tongue and gave it a small lick, to see how she tasted.

"Oh!" Topaz made a small sound of shock and surprise as her body flinched from the feeling of his tongue touching her virgin lips. Sun stopped for a moment as he admired the taste of chocolate and sugary treats before he started to lick her pussy at a moderate pace. "S-sun, s-stop this is- _Ohhhh~..."_ Sun continued to lick her lower lips, a bit more firmly now as he gripped her thighs, adoring her flavor. Topaz was squirming in his grip now as she unconsciously moaned while gripping the towel. Sun couldn't help himself as he licked inside her now, his tongue wiggling inside her vagina as he enjoyed her squirming. "S-Sun, s-st _ooop~"_ She moaned out as she grew a blush on her face. Sun stopped momentarily as he furrowed an eyebrow.

"You are enjoying it though right?" he asked. Topaz wanted to say something before the good pleasure was going down. She then gave a small whimper as he chuckled. "What I thought." with that he went back to licking inside her twat, sometimes sucking on it. Topaz was back to moaning as her blush grew brighter from the pleasure she was receiving. Sun decided to see her reaction as he switched to her other hole, sticking his tongue into her anus. Her eyes widened in surprise as her body shook from the new feeling. He played with both holes enjoying her increased moans as he was getting excited from below. He stopped licking her two holes as he sat on his knees, pulling down his trunks as his fly came out erect. He gripped Topaz's hips as he lined up, said innocent girl rising up to her hands as she looked over her shoulder. He started to grind his erection on her pussy as he could feel the wetness coat his dick. She made a shaky moan in pleasure as he grinded against her virgin lips. He pulled back as he started to enter into Topaz, giving a small groan from how tight she was before he made small thrusts into her, savoring this moment.

"O-ow, Sun, it hurts a bit." Topaz moaned out as the monkey Faunas thrusted into her.

"Its okay, it will get way much better soon, trust me." Sun said as he continued his thrusting motion. Topaz bit her lip to stifle her moans as she nodded at him once, his hands rubbing up and down her body as he thrusted into her. He rested his chin on her shoulder as his hands rubbed her smooth stomach to her breasts, groping them as he moved them in circles. She was back to moaning out loud as she pushed back against his hips now, giving into the pleasure. Sun smirked as pinched her nipples, going a bit harder on her as their hips made loud wet slap sounds. Topaz gripped the towel tightly now as her eyes shut tightly from the pleasure. Sun was enjoying Topaz's body and pussy immensely as he nibbled and bit at her neck gently as he kept her close to him as possible.

" _Sun~!"_ She moaned out as she shivered and shook in pleasure while pushing back against him to add to it.

"Enjoying it, Topaz?" he asked in a small chuckle, cupping her chin to make her glance at him at least, looking into her eye as he smirked. She nodded with an innocent moan as his thrusts became harder and slightly faster now. Before he could do anything else, he heard something that made him look to the side quickly.

"Hello, Sun?" Drako called out from somewhere close by. "You over here man?" Sun immediately covered Topaz's mouth with his hand as he made sure to slow down only a little bit so they wouldn't make much noise, currently thrusting into Topaz still. "Hello?" he had a nervous look on his face as Sun continued to fuck Drako's sister from behind, his hand only getting a little tighter around her mouth to muffle her moans. Said girl was wide eyed that her brother was here, but more surprised on why Sun was covering her mouth. All he was doing was giving her a massage, what's wrong about that? It was silent for a moment as it panned to Drako scratching his head.

"Huh, I could've sworn Weiss said he went this way, where is he then?" He asked in confusion as he looked around the area. It panned back to Sun and Topaz as the archer looked over her shoulder. Sun was whispering to her to why Drako can't see this as he gave small thrusts into her while still covering her mouth. Topaz was even more confused at this, wondering why Drako would still be mad. Sun groaned a bit as his thrusts slowed down a bit, to make sure the slapping of their skin didn't attract her older brother's attention. That's when he got a small idea as he pulled out of the innocent archer, making her moan in his hand in displeasure before he spun her around quickly, removed his hand from her mouth and shoved his dick into her mouth quickly. He positioned her body to her side, so his hand can multitask with her nice ass and vaginal tube, inserting two fingers in her pussy as he gripped her head, moving her head on his dick. Her eyes widened when he shoved his dick into her mouth forcefully, gagging a bit due to it being too quick as he thrusted into her. He gave a small quiet groan as he made Topaz look at him while he used her mouth to please himself, making sure she moaned and had pleasure herself by thrusting his fingers into her pussy.

Drako continued to look around for a bit longer, completely oblivious to the intimate act that was going on between his innocent sister and a sexually frustrated Sun. The monkey stopped thrusting into Topaz's mouth after about a minute as he pushed his dick into her throat, her mouth touching his skin as he heard Drako sigh, still fingering Topaz so she moaned around his dick. To the monkey Faunus's luck, he heard the older brother leaving until he knew that he was not in range now. He looked down at Topaz with a smirk as she was moaning around his dick.

"Your mine for the day, Topaz." he said did as he stopped fingering Topaz as he rubbed her ass, gently smacking it. The archer made a small muffled sound from the smack on her butt, her face contorted slightly in pain and small pleasure as he continued to use her mouth to please him. He gripped her ass as he gave a relieved groan, loving the use of Topaz's mouth. "Hey Topaz, use that tongue of yours." he suggested as she looked up at him. "Think of it as we are...messaging each other." Topaz was a little confused at this type of "massage", but nodded nonetheless as she stuck her tongue out to please him. "There we go." he said, giving a pleasured grunt as his hand went back to her wet womanhood, sticking his fingers back in as he thrusted them in. she moaned back in pleasure as she sucked him off now as he thrusted his fingers inside of her. Sun was absolutely enjoying himself as he leaned his head back with a small pleasured smile, loving the service he was getting as he knew Topaz loved the service he was giving her. He wiggled his fingers inside of her as he would sometimes rub his thumb on her clitoris.

Topaz widened her eyes a bit when she felt a twitch from Sun's appendage, said person thrusting at a faster speed as he gave small grunts. She made small moans of surprise and shock as his dick was hitting the back of her throat with each thrust of his hips. Sun panted in pleasure before he pushed to the back of her throat and unleashed a load into her mouth. Topaz's eyes widen from his load that he ejaculated into her mouth, his dick still twitching in her mouth. Due to it hitting the back of her throat, she unconsciously swallowed the sticky substance as she took big gulps. Sun rested his dick in her mouth before he pulled out. Topaz didn't have time to say anything as Sun leaned in and stole her lips as he pushed her onto the towel, him on top as his cock, still erect, quickly inserted itself back into her vagina as he thrusted into her in a missionary position. Topaz moaned loudly behind the kiss from the feeling of his dick entering back inside of her.

He was using a fast speed as he thrusted into her, moaning himself as the loud slaps where present again, his hand caressing her cheek. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she wrapped her arms around him as well, her moans increasing in volume. He pulled back as his pants where shaky, staring into the young Dragonhearts eyes with lust. Topaz stared back with innocent pleasure as her face supported a large blush as she moaned loudly.

At occasion he would lean in and do hard thrusts as he have a grunt each time as he gritted his teeth. With each thrust, she would moan louder as her blush grew brighter.

"Damn...I'm getting _close_." Sun said grunting as he went piston speed, gripping her shoulders. She didn't know what he meant, but she felt her loins burn to a degree; something was coming close too. This lasted for a few more minutes until he pushed all the way in and unleashed his second load, Topaz moaning loudly as she intensely came herself. She twitched from the feeling of his warm semen filling her up as she unwrapped her legs from his waist, along with her arms as she laid there with a tired pleasured look on her face. Sun pulled out of her slowly, making the innocent girl shiver from the empty feeling as he sat back down on the towel, pulling his trunks back on.

"Phew...how was that Topaz?" Sun panted with a pleasured glowing look. The archer didn't respond as she continued to pant in pleasure, a small smile on her face as she giggled softly. He smiled back at her as he grabbed her bikini, sitting her up as he helped her with the top part of the bikini. "Let's put these back on ya, wouldn't want people to think you would skinny dip or somethin'." he joked. Topaz gave a small giggle as she put her swimwear back on. She turned to Sun who pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the lips. Her eyes widen a bit from the kiss, but slowly kissed back as well as she wrapped her arms around him. They laid on the towel as they made out with one another, the sun glistening down on them as the birds chirped happily, the ocean waves moving in Rhythm.

Today was a good day for Sun.

"So this is what you were doing." Or so he thought as he quickly looked behind him to see the cat Faunas, Blake Belladonna staring at him blandly with crossed arms.

"...crap."


	42. Immortal Revenge

_**(N.C. to Fanfic Story)**_

 **Teen Anthony x Lazule (fem-Drago)**

 **[Battle arena- Glynda's classroom]**

 ***BANG!* *POW! *CLINK* *SLASH***

The battle arena, for once, was actually quite annihilated thanks to two newcomer fighters that showed up from within the forest on the first day of Beacon. The view of feet slid back as it showed an ever so familiar brown trench coat as the person stood back up, lifting up his revolver as it panned to his a face, a glare present on his face as he had his other hand in his pocket. This was Anthony Skullrox, the top gunslinger of Beacon.

Standing across him with a sword clutched in her hand, along with a snarling look on her face, was Lazule Dragonheart, one of the top fighters of Beacon. Their aura levels were even in the yellow, and they have been fighting for almost an half an hour. This is only their 9th match, each one having 4 wins to their belts. Right now, Lazule was pissed as she held her sword in her hands tightly, baring her fangs with a low growl. Anthony was always the calm one in fights, unless he was having fun. His stoic glare challenged hers as they stared each other down. No matter how many times they fought, it was always entertaining to watch, especially for Ruby. Lazule was the aggressive one, she didn't do much to make her actually smile like how some fighters would when having a good fight, she was always serious and hot-tempered.

"Y'know, it's always fun to watch these two. Might be new, but damn do they fight." Yang said with crossed arms and a smile.

"It's like two opposites clashing with one another." Blake said with a simple nod. "One is always calm, the other is always aggressive." Ruby just gave an excited squeal with stars in her eyes as Weiss observed with a calculative look. Anthony did something he never really did on his usual counter based fighting style as he leaned in and charged quickly, like he was a speeding bullet the moment he took off. Not only is he someone who counters attacks, he is surprisingly fast, next to Ruby's speed, just by an inch though.

Lazule gave a small growl as she flared her wings out and took to the air, taking in lots of air that made her mouth glow brightly inside that was radiating with heat. Anthony hardened his glare as he took this time to shoot at her chest area, three bullets to be exact. Her armor protected her, but they did make her stumble and lose her concentration as her fire in her mouth died down. Anthony didn't give her any breathing room as he continued to shoot her, in order to take her down from the sky. Lazule growled loudly again as she showed off her acrobatic skill in the air as she flew around to dodge the bullets or deflect them with her sword. Anthony quickly reloaded as he fired two more shots at her. She was confused as to why he just kept shooting her as she dodged both bullets, but was unaware of an small circular glass container filled with fire dust was suddenly thrown in the air as she watched it go to eye level. She widened her eyes as Anthony quickly aimed and shot the glass container, a big explosion happening in the air.

"Gah, shit!" She shouted in surprise as she covered her eyes while flying back to shake her head furiously. She looked forward to see Anthony used a bit of the arena sticking out as he used it to launch himself into the air, spinning in the air for a brief moment before spin kicking Lazule on the neck, towards the ground. She crashed to the ground with a shout before she stood up with a loud growl, ready to charge before Glynda turned on the lights.

"Winner, Anthony Skullrox, by out of bounds." She said tapping a few things on her tablet. Anthony was ready to charge too when she said that as he glanced at Glynda, before giving a small rather disappointed sigh.

"Aww, it was just getting good too…" Ruby pouted. Lazule growled loudly in anger as she glared at the blonde teacher, and at the gunslinger. Anthony only holstered his gun and put his hands in his pockets about to walk off the stage before he simply moved his head to dodge something being thrown at him. He looked back over his shoulder to see Lazule holding a piece of the broken ground in her hand that she was going to throw at him, only for the piece of debris to stop in midair thanks to a glaring Goodwitch. Anthony looked back towards Lazule with a glare hardening as the students were silent, feeling the tense atmosphere.

"The battle is over, Dragonheart." Glynda said looking at her. "I'd advise for you to calm down." Lazule growled as she raised her sword up, before she reluctantly sheathed it with an aggravated glare. Anthony looked at her out of despisement as Lazule walked passed him, their shoulders colliding as she roughly pushed passed him.

"Oh boy…" Yang sighed. "Here we go again…"

"Those two never get along...at all." Weiss said shaking her head.

"They seem like polar opposites of one another too." Jaune said watching Lazule angrily leave.

"Not to mention what she did to Rodriguez a week ago." Ren added.

"I didn't think an arm was suppose to bend that way, or a leg on that matter." Nora said scratching her head with an arched eyebrow. Ruby shuddered slightly from the memory, that must've been painful for the younger Skullrox brother. They could see it in his eyes too as Lazule turned the corner, there was restraint in his anger, that was for sure. Anthony gave an aggravated "tch" and walked off the arena, walking out himself.

"You think they'll ever be a day when those two actually be _kind_ to each other instead of glaring all the time at each other?" Jaune asked optimistically.

"If Lazule drops her shit attitude, maybe." Yang shrugged.

"So that's a big fat no." Ruby said shaking her head.

"It...would be surprising if they did actually be nice to one another…" Pyrrha admitted.

"Not, happening." The two teams jolted at the voice, looking behind them to see Lazule glaring down at them with a small aggravated look.

"H-how did…" Weiss said pointing at the door exiting the classroom then to her somehow behind them.

"Don't ask." The growling female said as she reached forward and grabbed a book on the floor. "I just forgot my damn book in here." Ruby was just hiding behind Yang as she didnt want to be near her, especially what she did to Rodriguez, Sun, and Neptune last week. Poor guys had the bad end of the stick when they just angered Lazule to her limit. Rodriguez didn't even deserve what he got because all he did, was call her out from the way he acted towards the former white fang member Brittany. He even got up in her face for it, and it was the first time the ever so peaceful Rodriguez showed anger. It was a first, unfortunately he got the worse part of the beating thanks to it. Lazule looked at them all before growling, acting like she knew exactly what they were thinking, and walked away. Many of the students knew to stay out of her way when she was like this. They watched her leave as everyone was getting up from their seats.

"Those two are either gonna tear up this school or injure many if they reach a boiling point." Glynda said sighing as the bell rang, repairing the arena. "Class is dismissed now, make sure to study the notes you took on the matches you witnessed."

 **[A few hours later, dorm hallways]**

There were some rather big dents in the walls as Anthony went around the corner and observed the indent with a furrowed eyebrow.

"...Well someone's been here." he commented as a little piece of the wall fell off from the indent. Shortly later, he just heard a growl down the hallway to see Lazule just sitting there with her still angered glare. Anthony rolled his eyes as he was walking down the hall as Lazule took notice of him. Immediately she brought out her claws with a flick of of her wrists as she growled fiercely.

"Jeez…" Anthony rolled his eyes again. "Will you get over it? The more you act this way, the more of a child you look."

"I'm older than you, dipshit." Lazule replied out of hatred.

"Oho, could've fooled me!" Lazule growled louder as she turned away and dug her claws into the walls, dragging them down it and leaving deep marks in them. "...You realize the professors will come after you if you damage the school more right?"

"Oh I know that, I just don't care." Lazule growled as she slammed her head against the wall, leaving a large dent and cracks surrounding it.

"...What's your problem?" Anthony asked, clearly not understanding the way she acts. Not to mention his tone of being tired of her attitude.

" _MY_ problems!?" Lazule nearly shouted facing him now with a glare. "I am stuck in this damn world with my damn powers weakened, I'm attending a school full of damn teenagers, to which _some_ don't even give me a good challenge, and here I have to deal with a _fucking_ sheriff from that wasted land you call home!" Anthony widened his eyes in anger at the amount of pride he has for his home, and she decides to disrespect it the more she talked. "And your pathetic excuse of " _monsters_ " are the most pathetic wastes of space I have ever seen, and I'll be damned if I lose to someone like _you_." Anthony glared at her now as he looked at her enraged look before he started to ponder, losing his anger slowly, to which Lazule noticed a little bit later. This was...kind of surprising, she thought it was just he would've gotten angrier, but he was calming down instead. Within a brief moment, he closed his eyes...and smirked.

"So, no one gives you a good challenge...and you refused to lose to me?" he asked when he looked right at Lazule with his small half lidded smirk..

"Don't push me skeleton." Lazule growled. "I can still beat you even in this weakened state, I am still _far_ older than you."

"Well, aside from fighting challenges...how are you with alcohol?" Anthony asked.

"...Where are you going with this?"

"Well, if you aren't getting much challenge in the fighting compartment...maybe a new challenge between adults and the use of who can drink the most." Lazule was confused what he meant before she put the pieces together.

"You're challenging me, to a drinking contest?" She said with a small surprised glare.

"Well, I haven't been beaten so far and we skeletons always did it in our human forms so it wouldn't be an eternity to see who can drink till they pass out...not to mention the winner gets to do something of their choosing." Anthony explained. "Furthermore...we use the most intoxicating beverage just to heighten up the risk." Lazule tilted her head at him before she shook her head with crossed arms.

"No." She said with her eyes closed. "There's no way that I'm doing something so time wasting with _you._ "

"Really? Someone who never backs down from a challenge...backs down from one?" Anthony furrowed an eyebrow with feign surprise. Lazule's eyes shot open wide before she growled at the gunslinger.

"Don't use that against me, I'm just not in the mood…" She said looking away.

"...Weren't you the one that said you could- and I quote: "Take on any challenge you can throw at me" ?" Lazule made a small "Irked" sound as she tightened her hands that were crossed over her chest. "Or where you just showing off just so you can talk big?" Lazule growled loudly now before she stood up straight with a fierce glare at the gunslinger.

"Alright fine, you want to challenge me to a drinking contest?" She said between growls. "Then I accept!"

"Heh. Alright. I must warn ya though, whoever wins gets to do something to the loser by their choosing." Anthony said.

"Oh, I already know what I want to do when I beat you at your own game, skeleton."

"Oh? Well then, let's not waste time...follow me to my room...I think this will be fun." he walked passed her as he chuckled. "Of course, for the winner will be me of course." it sounded like he was sounding arrogant to anger Lazule...and it seemed to be working.

"Will see about that, scrawny bastard." Lazule growled as she followed behind him. His room wasn't that far as they only had to walk for about a minute or two as they made it to his dorm room. Rodriguez was...still in the infirmary from his injuries, so he has to rest there for now. He unlocked his door and opened it, allowing Lazule to go in first as he gave that "ladies first" gesture. She rolled her eyes at the gesture as she just walked in with a low growl. The room was pretty spacious, as she looked around, seeing either pictures of the old old west, or on Rodriguez's side...recipes stapled to the wall of _many_ gourmet foods. Aside from that though, what she saw was a small white wooden table in the middle and four chairs, must be when he has company. On the side of the table was a box full of a specific brand of alcohol called "Atlas Bourbon" with a label of "warning" on it. She furrowed an eyebrow as she grabbed a bottle and looked at it, Anthony closing and locking the door.

"How in the hell did you get your hands on this, for that matter, how did you manage to keep this hidden from the blonde bitch?" She asked slightly surprised.

"I found ways." Anthony shrugged. "Glynda won't be knowing for a long time as long as I manage to do a little system of keeping this hidden...and from the way you are looking at it, you've seen Atlas Bourbon before?"

"I only know that it's well known to be much like Vale Whiskey, basically being a rival in a sense." Lazule said looking over the bottle. The bottle seemed rather fancy too, which was pure white glass with the Atlas symbol in the front, which is somewhat the same as Vale Whiskey, but has more of a curved top part of the bottle as it gets a little bit smaller on the bottom. "Much more expensive though."

"Well, let's not put them to waste then? We do have a small challenge to...apprehend, hm?" Anthony said in a matter of cockiness that Lazule noticed when it comes to challenges like this. She growled as she just handed the bottle to him, well more like shoved it into his arms.

"Let's just get this over with, damn it." Anthony shrugged from her response as he pulled a chair and sat down, popping the lid as he reached under the table and got two normal sized tankards and slid one to Lazule after pouring it only nearly full like any other drink from a bar. She would've asked about how he obtained these, but shook the thought away as she lifted it up to her face, studying the contents. Atlas Bourbon seemed to have some kind of clear, yet somewhat crystal like substance, the fizzling being much more like sparkles in comparison to how it looks. As for Vale Whiskey, it was some dark brown substance that had more of a wavy expression to its counterpart. The scent reminded her of an ocean breeze, while the Vale Whiskey reminded her of cinnamon in autumn. Anthony poured his share of the drink as he set it down in the middle, again, allowing her to start the challenge. Lazule glared at the gunslinger once more as she brought the drink to her lips, taking slow gulps to get a taste of it. The taste seemed to have an mixed rich flavor of orange and apple, giving off a rather tasty feeling as it fizzled on her tongue. Vale Whiskey, when she first tasted it, had the flavor of cinnamon and apple, having more of a spicy taste to it. She finished her drink as she placed the tankard down to see Anthony was already almost done as he set his down, an confident smirk on his face, indicating he will win this challenge. This is a rare occasion for Anthony to be smug or cocky in front of anyone, and it was riling Lazule as she glared.

Another cup fill, another drink downed. And then another, then another, then it went down to the eighth cup as Anthony finished drinking his 7th, clenching his eyes a bit after he was done as he clenched a hand into a fist before he exhaled, ready for another drink as he seemed like he can handle large sums of alcohol. He looked over to see Lazule having a little bit of trouble, however. Whatever this Atlas Bourbon is, it is a rather strong alcohol. She seemed to have trouble keeping herself straight as she shook her head with a small growl.

"Heh...you need a break?" Anthony asked, sounding completely normal despite the intake in alcohol. "Cuz if it's too much for ya, we can stop." Lazule growled at what he said, taking it as him not taking her seriously and for such an insulting question to her.

"Shut, the fuck, up." she said grabbing her cup and raising it to her lips. Anthony noticed that when she lifted it up, she was shaking a little bit as he leaned in with a hand under his chin, watching with a small smirk. She took only four gulps of her drink, before her eyes went droopy as she dropped her cup, and fell from her chair with a groan.

"Heh. Eight drinks….not bad." Anthony said to himself as Lazule passed out on the floor. His smirk then went into a rather mischievous one as he had one thing on his mind.

 **[An hour later]**

Lazule's eyes groggily fluttered open as she shook her head to try and shake off the headache she was feeling. She tried to move her arms and legs, but the only thing she heard was the rustling of metal. Her eyes widen as she looked down at herself, her body was chained down to a chair by chains, a black bite gag in her mouth. Her armor was not present as she was in her sports bra and underwear as her tail was tied in half so she couldn't use it to hit anything. Her eyes now became enraged as she tried to shake off her restraints. The chains kept her in place, something she was getting more angry about as they rattled vigorously. Soon she heard a chuckle near the front of her, seeing Anthony sitting at the table, leaning on his hand as he watched with a small smirk. Her eyes just became more enraged as she tried to speak around her bite gag, only managing to leave teeth marks in it. Even with the teeth marks, the gag proved to be harder to break, her speech sounding like incoherent gibberish.

"You know, even though you can be pretentious and a bit bitchy, I underestimated your body, Dragonheart." Anthony said as he got up and placed his trenchcoat on the chair. "I won't won't lie, after taking off your leggings...I was impressed." he said as he walked around, looking at the female warriors backside with a wider smirk. Lazule only growled loudly as her head followed his movements with a fierce glare. Anthony was observing her body from head to toe. Toned legs and stomach, matured wide hips, her rather impressive rack as she struggled a little bit, watching them move slightly. "Do remember, the winner can do whatever they want with the loser. So this is what I thought of when you were passed out." he walked over behind her as his hand brushed on her hair, feeling her smooth hair as she jerked her head aggressively. "Heh. Feisty one, aren't you?" the response was an extremely angered and vicious growl as she narrowed her eyes at the gunslinger.

Anthony only shrugged as he placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling her skin as he rubbed his soft hands around her neck, moving her hair back so he had mostly skin as he massaged it, taking his time. Lazule tensed up instantly from his touch as she continued to growl ferally at him.

"You have rather smooth skin, Laz...I wonder what the rest of your body feels like…" Anthony said as he cupped her chin and kept her head in place, knowing fully well she would probably headbutt him as his other hand went down her body. He went to her left breast as he gripped it, whistling at the softness as he groped her breast with firm, yet tender squeezes. Despite her glare, she did give a small gasp at the feeling as she bit down on her bite gag harder, her fangs almost piercing it. Her rack was massive to him as he chuckled, feeling a lot of grab material in his hand. "Impressive, I have a little something for these later." he went to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. "Not to mention that your nipples are already getting hard, getting horny already, Dragonheart?" The female warrior only growled loudly in response as she made a faint blush. He stopped cupping her chin, the hand already on her chest going under her sports bra to feel some skin as the other hand trailed down her stomach, feeling some rather built abs. He leaned in as he nibbled and kissing her neck as his thumb rubbed on her nipple, the other hand going to her hip as he continued his treatment and enjoyment of the Dragonhearts body. From the way her body squirmed slightly and from her expression, he could tell she was trying to fight back against her pleasures, not wanting to admit someone like him could ever please her. The gunslinger pulled his hand out of Lazule's sports bra as he gripped the middle and pulled it down, exposing her tits as they bounced from being freed from the sports bras tightness.

Her blush deepened more as she glanced down at her tits that were out now before glaring back at the gunslinger. He only smugly smirked as he put both his hands on her exposed chest now, his fingers pinching and gently twisting her nipples, giving another chuckle as to they were actually pretty hard. He started to nibble her earlobe gently as he gave light tugs, pulling on her nipples as well. Lazule held back a moan behind a growl as her eyes closed tightly. He went back to her neck and started to lick it as his hands got more rougher on her tits, one going down her body as it now near her covered womanhood, teasing the hem of her panties. Lazule shook slightly when his fingers touched her panties, but continued to growl to hide her small moans. When it felt like he was about to dive his hand in, he confused Lazule when he stopped and walked over to a chest near the door. He grabbed the trunk as he carried it over and set it down next to the gagged warrior maiden as she looked at it. When he opened it up it revealed many... _erotic_ things, anything from dildos or vibrators. Anthony smirked wider when he notice Lazule squirmed slightly at the sight of the toys.

"From the look of surprise on your face, you haven't dwelled this far into this activity, have you?" Anthony teased, taking out an standard pink dildo. Lazule blushed as she looked away with a glaring growl now. He walked to the front of her, reaching under her left breast as he bounced it in his hand a bit as he turned on the vibration of the dildo. He brought up the tip of the buzzing toy on her nipple, the vibration hitting it the moment it made contact as the cowboy moved it in slow circles. Immediately, she actually moaned instead of growled as her eyes shut tightly. "Finally decided to enjoy yourself?" Anthony asked as he did the same motion on the other nipple. He was enjoying her small squirms as the chain rattled a bit each time she did, her small moans being more noticable.

He stopped using the dildo on her chest as he trailed his hand back down to her panties, moving it to the side so her womanhood was now exposed to him. Lazule tensed up now as she growled once again at the gunslinger. Anthony only furrowed an eyebrow as he traced the tip of the dildo, looking at her lower lips.

"You're pretty wet down there." he commented, using his other hand to trace her pussy, feeling extreme wetness when he did. She blushed at what he said before she looked away with a glare, her growl being a bit shaky. He brought it up to Lazules face to show it as the didlo was dangerously close to her womanhood. She tried scooting back away from it, but the chains kept her in place as she growled. He chuckled as he went back to focusing on her exposed twat, pushing the tip inside of her now. Her eyes widened a bit as her body instantly tensed up as her eyes now glared at Anthony. He ignored her as he would thrust it in, each time he pushed in it would go deeper. Lazule bit down on her bite gag to try and hold back her moans, not wanting to give in again. He gave a look knowing she will give in eventually submit as the toy was all the way in her now, flipping the switch to make it on max as he covered up her lower lips with the panties again, the dildo moving around around as it buzzed inside of her.

Lazule leaned her head forward now giving off a loud moan behind her gag as her eyes shut tightly with a growl. Anthony used this time to go behind her, taking off the chains hooked to the chair as he quickly used said chains to tie her arms, making her more secured as he carried her over her shoulder now, his hand on her hip as he carried her to the bed. Lazule didn't notice her body being lifted as her moans increased just a bit, her bite gag almost breaking in half because of how tight her mouth was clamping on it. She was set down on the bed, looking at the almost broken bite gag as he sighed.

"Welp, time to get a better one...good thing there are some good quality ones that aren't as breakable." He went to the door as he digged around, hearing more of the gag break as he casually rummaged through.

"When I get out of these you motherfucker, I will personally tear your dick off and shove it up you ass!" Lazule yelled in anger now, holding back her moans as her face blushed. Anthony said nothing as he pulled out a metal bite gag as he examined it, Lazule continuing to insult as the old one hanged around her neck as it was bitten in half. He walked back to her with the metal bite gag as she growled at him. "You hearing me you scrawny asshole, I will make sure you bre-!" she couldn't finish the sentence as he shoved the metal bite gag in, clipping it quickly as she widened her glaring eyes.

"There. Now you won't be able to break any more." he said as he looked into her eyes as he clipped it in. Lazule growled/moaned as she bite down on the new bite gag, her fangs only leaving small dents and scratches, but couldn't break it. Anthony, after all that, started to take off his red vest as Lazule struggled in her chains, to no avail as she only made her body squirm, and she could tell Anthony was enjoying it. She really wished these chains weren't in the way, so she could teach the gunslinger a lesson. Soon Anthony unbuckled his pants as he walked over and played with her tits again, groping it more firmly, a way to indicate who is in charge as of right now, dropping his pants, a bulge forming from his underwear the more he played and groped her bust. Lazule couldn't stop herself from moaning from his touch as she rested her head on the bed with a large blush. He got on top of her until he was straddling her stomach, as his hands he took off his underwear, his seven incher coming out erect as he was now nude. For one that Lazule noticed was that he was scrawny, but he was also built himself. Not to mention his length is rather massive as she widened her eyes.

"Heh. Liking what ya see?" Anthony agonizingly teased as he could feel Lazule unconsciously buck her hips. She only looked away with a blushing glare as she growled behind her bite gag. He grabbed her breasts and started to thrust his dick in between them. He groaned a bit, then chuckled as he loved the feeling of her big bust rubbing against his shaft as he thrusted in, the tip hitting Lazule's gagged lips as she leaned her head up. The dildo inside her pussy made her moan still, her blush brightening in the lewd situation she was in. "If you weren't so hostile I might have given you a taste." Anthony said rather mockingly, enjoying the pleasure he was receiving from the titjob. Lazule gave a small growl/moan as her glare was still present, but more half lidded look as his dick was sandwiched between her two jugs. Anthony pinched her nipples again as he went a little bit rough with his thrusts, grinning in pleasure. It felt like Lazule was close to orgasm, but before it could reach its peak, the dildo went to its lowest setting, her orgasm being lost immediately.

' _Oh you fucking asshole.'_ She thought with a loud growl now.

"Oh yeah, forgot. See, I will get to decide when you release. Forgot about that little detail. My bad." Anthony shrugged, but she could hear that smugness in his tone. He gave a sigh of pleasure as he was hearing Lazule moan again as the dildo intensified, as Anthony got faster with the titjob. She didn't like this, well she did _like_ this, just not the fact that he decided if she got to orgasm or not. He pleasured himself with her rack for a good few minutes until he gripped her hair, grasping his cock as he rubbed it, he was close...and he had a specific area to release it. It only took half a minute before he unleashed his load onto Lazules face, some of the cum hitting her breasts. She closed her eyes when his cum splattered on her face and on her breasts, making her the more angrier. "Too bad you can't taste, huh?" he joked as he got off her and off the bed. She watched his movement as he got in front of her, grabbing her hips and flipping her to her stomach. He now had full view of her rear and the toy inside her moving around in her as it went back to buzzing at max. She moaned loudly once again at the dildo inside her, her glare deteriorating slightly.

Anthony could tell she was giving in as he groped her ass now, feeling her smooth curves. She didn't wish to admit it, but slowly she was as her moans increased. The gunslinger was curious as he pulled her panties down only to her unoccupied hole as he spread her cheeks to observe it. To see if she was a virgin in _this_ hole, he leaned in as he started to lick her anus. Lazule tensed up from the new feeling as her eyes widen, along with her moans increasing in volume.

"Heh. So you are new on this one." Anthony commented as he started to eat her out as he went back to licking, the tip of his tongue going inside on occasion. Lazule slightly nodded as her moans gave it away, her blush intensifying. Surprisingly enough, he seemed to have been more experienced than her as he was getting deeper with his tongue. He stopped after two minutes as he heard her give another growl, or maybe it was a whine as the dildo went to its lowest setting when she almost had her orgasm again. He decided she probably had enough as he took off her panties entirely and calmly pulled out the toy. She gave a small growl but hitched it when he gripped her hips as he rubbed his length on her pussy. Anthony saw her look at him, but was a little bit surprised she was losing her glare when she did.

She was starting to actually submit to him, her glare now a half lidded look of lust as she wiggled her hips. Anthony had a bit of a surprised look as he blinked before he gave a small smirk as he lined up and pushed into Lazule, the head easily sliding in due to her wetness.

"Damn…" he said with a small groan, somewhat of a compliment as she was pretty tight in there and he only had the head in. He started to thrust his hips in slowly, savoring the moment for a bit before he pull back and slammed his hips into hers, their skin making a wet slap from the contact. The warrior girl moaned in content as her blush lessened, but was still present as she enjoyed the pleasure. Anthony panted a little bit from the tightness before he started to firmly rock his hips, thrusting into her at a moderate pace as a hand traced to her ass. Lazule now just laid there on the bed in her bound state as she moaned in pleasure. Anthony panted as he spanked her ass firmly, going harder on her right away as his instincts got eager with this activity with Lazule, lust forming in his eyes as well. He continued to spank her ass he plowed into her, each thrust getting harder and faster. The bounded girl moaned loudly again as she shook her hips when he would spank her. He leaned his weight on her back after giving her right cheek a read tint as he leaned down and bit between her shoulder, his hands going to her rack again as he gave rough squeezes that made her mewl and squirm.

"Your _mine_." Anthony huffed out from the lust taking over as he leaned back up as he gripped her ass tightly, using his thumb to play with her asshole. Lazule continued to moan loudly again as both her holes were being pleasured. Anthony was enjoying this a lot more than he thought he would be. Here he was, pleasuring someone who has been a bitch to him most of the time, moaning under him as he played with her body. Lazule couldn't understand what was wrong with her mind and body. She couldn't think, the lust was overpowering her immensely. He grabbed her bound arms as he pulled her upper body up a bit, thrusting up in her pussy as he was pumping into her at a fast rate. In this position, her large breasts bounced from the thrusts she was receiving. He looked forward as she looked over her shoulder again as he saw some drool from her bite gag as he looked at her expression when she moaned. Her half lidded expression seemed to be entranced into his eyes as he had a half lidded look himself. He wrapped an arm around as he had his hand on her cheek, keeping her eyes on his as his hot breath hit her other cheek, wet slaps being heard from their skin connecting.

Lazule kept on moaning behind the bite gag as some drool escaped past it, her fangs biting onto the gag and leaving some marks.

"I'm getting close…" Anthony called out as he gripped her shoulders now, going piston speed with his thrusts that made Lazule rocket forward. His cock twitched inside of her when he went piston speed, her moans getting louder by the second. He knew she was close when he started to feel her walls clenched down on his appendage, her delayed orgasm ready to burst. Within only a few minutes, he plunged in aggressively shooting his second load inside of Lazule's womb. She gasped with widen eyes as she hitched her moans in her throat as her body twitched. As soon after her body intensely squirted onto Anthony's lap as her body shook. Anthony panted a little bit as he pulled out of Lazule's pussy. Both panted as Anthony went to the drawer. "We aren't...done yet...I still got some energy...and I know you do too." Lazule had a look that indicated that she hated it when he was right as she panted with moans.

An hour has passed as it showed Lazule with a half lidded look, her bite gag gone as she moaned and her body was bouncing. Her arms were still bound behind her back with chains, the only thing different was that she was wearing a collar with a metal chain attached to it. Anthony had the end of the chain attached to the collar as his other hand was on her hip, for they were both in a reverse cowgirl position, her rear jiggling each time she bounced as her tits were also bouncing. Anthony has been having his fun with her for this hour in many different positions, some she didn't even _know_ about.

" _Fuck~!"_ She moaned in pleasure as she bounced on his lap. In all honesty, Anthony enjoyed her pleasured tone as his hand rubbed her hip, getting a _very nice_ view of her boobs bouncing. It was a bit surprising she wasn't as insulting the entire hour and she...uncharacteristically seemed acceptable with her predicament later on. Anthony pulled the collar around her neck calmly as he pulled her so he could wrap the arm that was holding the chain around her back as he gently took her lips, his other hand motioning to her ass as he pushed and groped it to continue her bouncing on his lap. In her lustful state she kissed back with a moan of pleasure as she continued to bounce on his lap. Anthony seemed to be rather passionate with someone he didn't exactly like when they first met, which surprised Lazule in a way as he gave small spanks while keeping his hand on her ass. It didn't make much sense to her, but right now she was focusing on the pleasure. It didn't take long for Anthony to go piston speed as he sat up, keeping a hand behind her head as he probed a tongue into Lazule's mouth. The first one to release their orgasm first was Lazule as she squirted on him intensely, until Anthony pushed all the way in and unloaded his cum into her womb once again. Anthony gave a small exhale as he continued to kiss Lazule's lips, said girl squirming a bit as her restraints rattled. Both pulled back as they panted, looking at one another's eyes for a brief moment before Anthony pulled his dick out of her, sitting her up on the bed...and started to untie her.

"What are you…?" Lazule asked looking over her shoulder, feeling the chains loosen.

"We've been at it for an hour and I have taken lead for it." Anthony replied, taking off the chain connecting her wrists. "So tell ya what," after he got rid of the chains, Lazule stretched her arms apart, making a big stretch before putting them in front, rubbing her wrists. "For the next hour or so, you will be in charge of what we do...it's only fair." Lazule widened her eyes a bit as she looked over to Anthony. "So, if you want your revenge, now's your chance." he said with a shrug and small smile. The warrior maiden blinked before she went into a thinking look as she rubbed her chin, Anthony sitting on the bed as he let her think. She then smirked a bit as she turned her gaze to him.

"Well, might as well." She said with a toothy smirk.

Anthony only gave a challenging smirk in return. "Do your worse."

It cuts to the hallway as it showed Yang and Jaune walking around the corner.

"You really thought saying "I hunch" was a good pick up line?" Yang chuckled.

"I mean, it worked in that superhero movie...I thought I would give it a try." Jaune said scratching his head.

"Superhero films are the cheesiest thing you can use for pick up lines, dude."

"It seemed legit!"

"If a line like that manages to pick anyone up, you are better off picking up a very innocent teenager." Jaune lowered his head in defeat while rubbing his head while Yang just chuckled at him. They both halted when they heard a sound coming from the hallway. "Huh? What was that?" Jaune shrugged as they followed the direction of the noise, finding it coming from behind the door in the Skullrox brother's room. Yang squinted a little bit as she got closer, putting her ear towards the door as she listened a bit more closely.

"Chain me up will you?" Lazule's voice said in a small mocking growl like tone. "Hasn't anyone told you it's not safe to chain a dangerous beast?"

"Heh, well with this effort, ah… I'm not sure if you are dangerous or just aggressive." Anthony's voice said, a groan escaping his mouth when he talked, some grunts as well. "Ow, be careful with those fangs."

"Shut up bastard, you brought this on yourself." Jaune was confused at the noises, Yang arching an eyebrow as well before she opened the door a slight bit to peak inside. What they saw, made both blondes go wide eyed in shock and blush brightly. Inside Lazule had her arms wrapped around Anthony with her mouth on his shoulder, biting into it with a growl as her claws slowly dragged down his back and back up, leaving red line scratches on his skin. Both were equally nude as Anthony was wincing in slight pain at the bite and scratches, but only chuckled afterwards. Lazule pulled back away from his shoulder before moving to his other shoulder, biting into it as well with a smirk and growl. Not only was she biting and scratching, but she was being aggressive with her hips as well when she had Anthony chained to the bed.

"Holy fuck…" Yang said quietly in shock at what she and Jaune were looking at. They couldn't help but watch for a little bit long until she silently closed the door, both blondes where silent.

"Let's uh...just leave them alone…" Jaune suggested.

"...Yeah...yeah, let's do that." Yang said quickly nodding, both blondes walking away as they wished to forget what they witnesses as the sound continued in that room.


	43. Innocent Kid

_**(N.C. To Main Fanfic Story)**_

 **Male-Topaz (Amethyst) X Glynda**

"Uh miss Goodwitch...I still don't get it." A young male teenagers voice said in a completely confused tone. The owner of the voice was a young teenage boy with dark purple hair that was cut short, wearing the standard school uniform and was currently sitting in a small desk with a pencil in hand that was raised up. This was Amethyst Dragonheart, the son of Professor Dragonheart. Goodwitch sighed as she tilted her head at the young man with her usual stern glare, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure how else to describe it more simply to you." she replied with a furrowed eyebrow, _trying_ to help him with math.

"But how can you subtract negative 46 from positive 34 and get negative 12?"

"Well, since 46 is negative, and that it's bigger than 34, the answer is gonna be in the negative." Goodwitch simplified for him.

"...but that doesn't make sense?" The young boy said with a head tilt, rubbing the end of his pencil against his head. "Why all the negative numbers?"

"It's just simple math…" Amethyst was currently in the detention room with her at the end of school. What he did was minor, but of course reasonable for him to be in trouble for. He was suppose to be in detention with Oobleck, but he couldn't be bothered at the time due to a...rather brutal argument with Professor Dragonheart. She can't understand the new professors intentions and the mere fact at how _ignorant_ and so much of a bigot he is a professor. Anthony Skullrox, who was a student here, seemed to have noted that out during that one time in class. It made Dragonheart _storm_ out of his own classroom.

Back in the present, the young male was looking down at his paper with a confused head tilt before looking back up at the teacher. "The square root of 9 times the square root of 15 equals...uh…" Glynda went over and started to go through the steps of square roots, being patient with the Dragonheart as she helped him through step by step. Compared to his "older by five seconds" sister, Amethyst wasn't that good with math, or any other things that required some lot of thinking. Even with the step by step he still had trouble with it as he would just stare at the paper as Glynda rubbed her eyes. They have been at it for almost an hour and it was almost killing her to watch him struggle here after going through it a couple of times. She even did a question for him as he watched.

His father said he gave his kids only a brief amount of schooling when asked about this, saying that he wasn't the "right type" to teach them that, him being a warrior mostly. It sometimes makes her wonder what has the father been doing this whole time if he just _briefly_ schooled them.

"Just...do your best, Amethyst…" Glynda said with a small irritated and frustrated sigh, going to sit at her desk. She never really thought this kid would even get in trouble...to think of it, she doesn't think even he knows what he did to get in trouble. It was yesterday during class, and apparently miss Valkyrie thought it would be funny if she and Amethyst played a prank. It involved a can of paint, an airhorn, and a bunch of strings. They got the wrong target though since it was Oobleck and Port who were caught in their trap. It was quite obvious he was convinced into the prank, so his detention wasn't as severe as Nora's, who had the poor end of the stick when she found out she would be in detention with Professor Dragonheart. For any student who has detention with him better be prepared to be in the infirmary for a little while. Despite his decisions to fight his students, Mr. Skullrox seems to voice out against Drago a lot more and each time he does it just raises Dragonheart's anger.

Heck, when Anthony called him out in class one time, it was in front of his kids as well, pointing out every fault the professor had. All Amethyst could say was, that after Anthony was done, he was surprised when his father storm out a few seconds later. He knew that he shouldn't be bothered after that, so he and his sister only stayed by their friends for the remainder of the day until he finally calmed down to a degree.

Back with the young male, he had finished the small math homework he had, and was now just sitting at his desk, doodling in his notebook. Glynda only adjusted her glasses as she just read her book. Things were silent now, minus the sound of the clock ticking and the sound of a pencil scribbling on paper...which stopped briefly after ten seconds.

"Miss Goodwitch, can...I ask you something?" Amethyst asked tapping his erasure against the table top of his desk while his gaze was still on his notebook.

"What is it?" she asked sternly, still reading her book with her usual glare.

"Am...am I…" Amethyst then looked up from his book, looking a tad bit down now. "Am I...worthless?" this made her stop reading as she looked up now, a bit startled by the question.

"...Why do you say that?" she asked, losing her stern tone slightly.

"W-well...its just how I think...I feel at times like these." Amethyst answered rubbing his head. "I can't really do anything right at times, and I mess some things up when I don't mean to."

"Things happen in life, Amethyst, not everyone is perfect…" Glynda closed her book as she looked over to the Dragonheart now.

"I'm sure father thinks I'm worthless at time." Amethyst said resting his head in his arms now.

"I doubt he would think that of you...a father always does what's best for the child."

"Yes, but...whenever I do something wrong, he's always upset or disappointed, and when I do something good, it's only a nod or a simple 'good job'." Amethyst said shaking his head. "My sister though, she doesn't mess up as much as I do, and she gets slightly more good feedback, and when she messes up, it's a bit harsher at times more than mine, but we share it nonetheless in our younger years. He trained me a bit longer though back then, and sometimes he looks like he's just disappointed with me...like I'm not even worth helping." Glynda gave a small sympathetic look at what she heard. No father should think like that to their children. Even if its due to his strict methods, at least _show_ motivation for them and give them good feedback and not just a simple nod like they haven't impressed them yet.

"Now don't think of it like that…" she said getting up. "I'm sure he just wants to see you improve is all…"

"...or maybe he's better off with just my sister." Amethyst said hiding his face behind his arms on his desk. "What worth am I to him?" she didn't say anything as she had a look of sympathy plastered fully now as she looked at him. "He's better off without someone as dumb as me." In her opinion, Dragonheart should've been a better father to him if he only looked at him with just disappointment.

Glynda now stood up as she had her hands behind her back.. "You know that's not true…he values you and your sister both heavily from what I've seen."

"So what." His voice was muffled a bit behind his arms. "I'm his son, but not the son he wants me to be...not in his eyes." Over by the door, Glynda could've sworn she heard something scratch on the wall outside, followed by footsteps leaving seconds later, but she was to busy right now with this, unaware of who it was that heard what Amethyst said.

"No matter what happens you will always be his son...he doesn't need you to be that person right away, he will always care for you." Glynda said calmly as she started to walk over to the saddened, depressed teen. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she rubbed them gently, comforting him to the best of her abilities. She could tell that what she was saying was helping him only a little bit, but she knew he was still upset on the matter. As she was comforting her, she was thinking to herself on how to make him feel better. She rubbed his head gently, something like a mother would do in a sense. She doesn't know what Drago did to make him feel this way, but if he was a father, he would have to deal with this carefully.

Amethyst slowly raised his head up to look at Glynda, a small smile on his face now. She smiled back, at least he appreciates the comfort as she kneeled down next to him.

'Maybe I'll go have a small simple chat with Drago about this. He might not like it, but it feels necessary.' she thought as he continued to rub his head. He leaned forward a bit, liking the head rubs as he continued to smile like he always did. She found it a little bit cute since he was acting like an animal who was getting a good spot scratched. He even hummed a bit which almost made her chuckle, almost. She wasn't expecting the next part a few seconds later as Amethyst suddenly leaned in a bit and placed his lips on hers. She widened her eyes a bit as she looked at Amethyst in bafflement, making small blinks as she also gave a surprised muffled sound. She had her hands on his shoulders as she started to slowly blush, seeing his eyes were closed.

Normally she would punish people who would do this, but seeing how he was acting, he wasn't exploiting her, that was what she noticed. Admittingly, the teens lips were soft and smooth. Though it seems like a bad idea...perhaps this could cheer him up as she cupped his chin with her two fingers and kissed back. His breath was more of a sweet and sugary flavor, must be a sweets person. After a while, he opened his eyes slowly before they widened in shock at what he was doing before he pulled back with a large blush on his face. She tilted her head at him as he looked nervous suddenly.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He said in a nervous tone now. "I didn't mean to I...sorry!" Glynda only stared as she blinked as he panicked a little bit. He was about to speak again until she cupped his chin, making him look at her as she had a stoic look. It was Amethysts turn to be surprise as she leaned in and gently returned the kiss with her smooth lips. His eyes were wide in shock as he made muffled sounds of surprise, his whole face turning red from his blush. She gave a half lidded expression as she continued to kiss him, her other hand going to rest on his shoulder. He didn't know how to respond as his whole body shook in nervousness, his eyes still shaking from surprise. Her hand gently and smoothly caressed his cheek, indicating it will be alright as she kissed him. With small nervousness, Amethyst slowly kissed back as his hands gripped her shoulder lightly.

She knew this wasn't exactly a good idea, but in all honesty she was to see how this goes as a hand rubbed his chest. He didn't have much of a small frame, but his height was only just to her chest. Both pulled back as Amethyst panted a little bit as he watched her shift over to the front of him. She wanted to see how he would react as she unbuckled the young Dragonheart's pants.

"M-miss Goodwitch?" The naive boy stuttered out with a bigger blush.

"Its okay, Amethyst, It'll feel outstanding for you, I promise." Glynda said with a smile as she started to pull his lower attire off. Amethyst started to stutter with a large blush on his face as the mature woman was basically declothing him. She got him to his underwear as she was undressing his suit now, doing it with quick easiness which was something he couldn't do so well, since he barely wears suits. He had a bit of a more feminine body like Ren, since he wasn't that much of a heavy hitter. It didn't matter to her, for she felt his chest, which was smooth as she glanced down at his erect appendage from his underwear, someone must be getting excited down there.

'I can't believe I'm really doing this.' Glynda thought to herself as her hand rubbed his appendage through his underwear. 'He's my student, and I'm his teacher, I shouldn't even be doing this.' even when she tells herself this...she is quite honestly curious herself. She is doing a real good job at showing that she was an expert at this, but in reality, she is just as new to this as Amethyst. She just has a slight advantage due to some "research" magazines she usually reads in her alone time, but even so, she is just a bit nervous herself. As for the student teacher thing...the one thing she hopes that Ozpin doesn't find out.

Thinking she had enough of waiting, she gripped the hems of his underwear and started to pull them down. She widened her eyes slightly at Amethysts slightly above average cock as she blushed a little bit, something she never expected from someone like Amethyst. She gulped a little bit when she stared at his erect phallic object, seeing her first ever dick in her lifetime. After a few seconds of staring, Amethyst let out a small gasp when Glynda's soft hand started to stroke him gently. She glanced up to see Amethyst's eyes vibrating as he covered his mouth, muffling his small grunts as she smirkled slightly, still rubbing him off gently.

'My goodness its rather...big…' Glynda noted as she tried to look like an expert on the outside, but she was _shaking_ on the inside as her eyes concentrated on his genitals. Amethyst continued to muffle his groans of pleasure as the mature woman smiled at him. She was a bit hesitant at first until she did a quick inhale and exhale as she opened her mouth slightly and gave a small lick on his tip. Amethyst bit his lip to muffle his groans even more as Glynda started licking his length with her tongue. If his mouth tasted like sweets, the taste of his girth was a bit even more sugary for some reason as she went back to the tip and engulfed it in her mouth, giving licks to it as she sucked on the tip. Amethyst was shaking in pleasure as Glynda started putting more of his length into her mouth. She gave a small moan herself as she was half lidded, now bobbing her head on his length.

She was already enjoying herself, wondering why she didn't do this earlier as she experimented with her tongue on the young Dragonheart's shaft. Amethyst was biting his lip now to muffle his moans as one of his hands tightened slightly into a fist. Her tongue smoothly licked on the base as she would sometimes go deeper, her nose touching his skin as she gagged a little bit on the deep throat.

"M-miss Goodwitch." He stuttered out. "Your mouth is so w-warm." she looked up at him with her half lidded expression as she moaned for vibration, trying to put him over the edge. It was working as he started breathing heavily through his nose as his body shook, his dick twitching in her mouth. She thought for a moment as she went faster with her bobbing, curious as to what "semen" tasted like, moaning a little bit louder now to make him release faster. "Miss G-Goodwitch!" Amethyst moaned out before he finally came into her mouth, making her eyes widen slightly at the load he released. She gave a small moan from the taste as she savored the taste a little bit before swallowing, the taste being of the taste of frosting in a manner of speaking.

Amethyst now panted afterwards from his first orgasm as he looked down at the blonde woman between his legs. She slowly pulled back as she started to pant herself after the dick was out of her mouth, her hot breath hitting his appendage as she had her eyes vibrating slightly. The young Dragonheart didn't know this type of pleasure existed, and he didn't mind it as he continued to pant. She gently grabbed his arms to get his attention as she stood up and helped him up, leading him to her desk. When she got close, she sat up on the desk as she started to take off her own clothing, unbuttoning her shirt as it showed her black bra, and took off her skirt, now fully nude in black underwear for Amethyst to see.

Despite what he felt just minutes ago, he still blushed at the sight of the near naked mature woman in front of him sitting on the desk. She seemed to be deteriorating the "expert" side as she was hesitant with a nervous look before she exhaled, pulling her panties off and unclipping her bra.

"M-miss Goodwitch?" Amethyst stuttered out confused, his innocent naivety still present despite everything. She said nothing as she reached up and pulled him closer, indicating she will show him what to do, even though she was pretty new to this herself as she calmly spread her legs for him. Amethyst was still confused as he blushed brightly and stuttered slightly. She reached down as she grasped his dick gently again as she placed the tip in front of her womanhood, then looked up at him.

"Just uh...s-start moving, I'll let you know when you found your rhythm." she said calmly, Amethyst resting his hands on the desk.

"W...what?" He said nervously.

"Uh...start thrusting…?" she gave a small tiny moan what she let go and felt his appendage twitch on her vagina momentarily. Amethyst finally caught on what she meant as he gave a small nod.

"O...ok." He said nervously as he pressed the head of his dick against her wet pussy, making him flinch from the new pleasure he felt from just touching it. She started to shake herself as she felt tense for a moment before relaxed, trying to make it easy for him to push in. He started panting again as he pushed into her more, his face contorting slightly due to the unknown feeling of pleasure. "I-it's so...so hot I-in you."

"You feel..s-so big…" she said out in pleasure herself, shaking slightly as his hands where on her shoulders.

"U-um...something's...blocking my path…" Glynda froze the moment he mentioned that, for he was talking about her hymen. "Should...s-should I pull o-out?"

"N-No!" she said, pulling him close as he was a bit surprised at her reaction. "I-I mean uh…" she was a bit in thought if she should lose her own virginity to a student...but she noticed that she was already far into the act as she looked at him. "P-push through it…"

"B-but…" Amethyst was very nervous now as he stared at her with scared eyes.

"I'll be fine...it'll hurt a little bit, but once you start moving and finding the rhythm, it will change, I..p-promise." she sounded just as nervous herself but hid it behind her stern look. Amethyst still looked nervous, but shakily nodded as he started to push in deeper, pressing against her barrier with slightly more force. She made a small pained and pleasured moan as his hips suddenly met hers, shaking a bit more violently as Amethyst seemed worried. "I-it's fine...s-s-start moving."

"B-but, your bleeding…" The naïve boy said looking down at her lower lips as he pulled back slightly, seeing some blood coating his dick slightly.

"I-its natural...you're um…" she looked at him directly into his eyes as she calmed down slightly, taking a small break. "You're...my first…"

"First, what's that mean…?"

"I-it means um...that you were the first to...have this activity with me."

"Oh, but...why me?" Amethyst asked with with a small head tilt. "Why not someone you like...like the headmaster?"

"He's...only a friend...But...you, I tend to grow to like...as silly and a bit weird it sounds from a grown..woman like me." Amethyst was wide eyed a bit at this, his blush still present on his face that grew slightly.

"Like me…" He said a bit quietly. He looked back at her as she formed a small smile as she blinked, deciding to slowly make small circles on his appendage to at least keep the pleasure present. He slowly smiled slightly now as he pulled back slightly and started to do small thrusts into her, making small groans of pleasure. She made a little bit of painful moans, but it started to slowly feel pleasure as she gave pleasured sounds as her breasts slightly bounced from the impact. Amethyst like before, never knew of this kind of pleasure before, and right now he was definitely enjoying it now as he started to increase his speed. She moaned a bit louder as she grabbed a hand that was on the desk, and placed it on her right breast. This action caused the young man to slip to where Glynda was now laying on the desk fully, his hand softly squeezing her large boob as he stared at them with genuine curiosity.

"They're so soft…" He said as he never lost his rhythm, but still had that innocent look in his eyes as he softly squeezed her boob. She responded with a moan, her body rocketing forward slightly as he grew more curious.

"Y-You can squeeze both if you want…" she said in a somewhat shy tone. He nodded almost instantly as he started to squeeze both of her boobs now, and then had a small idea.

"Can...can I suck on them?" He asked innocently.

"Oh! Um…" she wasn't expecting that type of question, and it was a little bit odd to her, but she was also curious. "Go...go ahead…" Amethyst seemed to smile at this as he looked down at her breast, pulling down on the strap so it was uncovered, then slowly took one of her erect tits into his mouth, closing his eyes as he started to suckle on it. She bit her lip as a louder moan escaped, a bit muffled as she felt this new feeling from his mouth on her tit. She had her hands keeping his head in place as he started to use teeth, making her pleasured sounds a bit higher pitch to indicate she was sensitive there.

" _Amethyst~..._ " Glynda called out in bliss as she actually wrapped her legs around his waist. Said boy didn't hear her say his name as he nibbled and suckled on her tits, switching off between them to give both of her boobs equal amount of attention. For someone who was doing this for the first time, it felt like he was already turning into an expert as she moaned in bliss from his service, her hands grasping and rubbing his back as she had a tongue out.

Amethyst started to thrust harder into her now, pulling back from her wet tits before he leaned forward and started to tongue wrestle with the blonde professor. She kissed back vigorously, pushing back at his thrusts as she was purposely allowing her tongue to be dominated. They both felt the immense pleasure building up inside of them, signaling how close their activity will end.

"Inside…. _please_ ~..." Glynda pleaded as they both pulled back from the kiss. Amethyst nodded quickly as he thrusted at his hardest to get himself over the edge. She helped with that pleasure by squeezing down whenever he pulled back, so he could push beyond harder and faster. It helped as she was the first to release as she moaned loudly with her tongue out as she intensely came into Amethyst's lap as he was still thrusting in. After a few more thrusts, he finally came inside of her with a pleasured groan. She felt tense at his seman entering her, feeling full from the activity as she gave a tired moan after, panting heavily. Amethyst panted heavily himself as he kept himself up with his arms, looking down at the mature woman. She looked back as a form of somewhat loving look in her eyes as her chest convulsed slightly from her breathing.

"Your...you're wonderful, Amethyst." Glynda spoke kindly.

"T...thank you, Miss Goodwitch." Amethyst replied with a small smile. They have a small kiss on the lips as she leaned up to sit up as the innocent dude pulled out.

"Perhaps we should keep this activity as...our little secret." Amethyst looked at her than the scenario of an older woman and student in a sexual activity like they just did.

"Y-yes, ma'am." she smiled at him as they started to get redressed, a day to remember by both of them.


	44. Hidden Feelings

_**N.C. To Fanfic story**_

 **Drago x Antonia**

 **[Forest]**

The sound of branches breaking could be heard from within the forest not far from Beacon as it showed that the sun was setting in, bringing the orange tint to the sky. It showed someone of a brute build carrying a good amount of sticks and placing it in the middle of the grassy ground as he patted his hands to get rid of some debris from the tree itself.

"You know, you could be helping me instead of gathering too much wood that we won't use." A feminine voice said next to him.

"I'd rather have enough than have too little." He replied with an annoyed tone.

"Well it's gonna be pointless if we don't have food to begin with. We can stay warm, but be starving."

"No idea what you're complaining about considering before, you were _a god damn skeleton._ "

"Yeah well, turning human can do that to a gal." the girl replied in a snark tone as it panned to her. She was a teen with white complexion, showing her yellow eyes and long brown hair that went to her shoulders. She wore blue jeans and military boots, followed by a crop shirt that was tied together in front of her stomach, showing a good cleavage of her borderline C and D cups that even showed a little bit of her black bra, rivaling Yang's. She wore a brown Stetson hat as she had somewhat of an annoyed glare.

"Right, I almost forgot that some humans can't survive without food for long periods of days to weeks or even months like I do." The male said as it revealed it to be a large faunas teen, his blue wings and tail being example of that, wearing armor and having a dark tanned skin. His hair was black and spikey along with him having red eyes that was currently narrowed in small annoyance.

"Didn't help the cause when you forced me to eat tree bark while you had the pork because of "rations." Antonia muttered with crossed arms and glanced away.

"Bark is good for you, an old tree told me that once." Drago answered with a shrug. "Beside, you don't need the calories."

"Excuse me!?" Antonia said a bit offended. "I'll have you know I go on a jog every day I went here...the best I see you do is lay on the top of the tower most of the day." she then looked at Drago. "You ate 10 pounds of pork, you could've definitely shared." Drago and Antonia narrowed there eyes at one another in annoyance. As it wasn't obvious, they where at it once again. These two usually get into these small bickerings from time to time. However, it was a lot worse when they first met and when they were forced to survive together in this new world.

They barely got along the first week, and the week before that, and just started _tolerating_ each other after about a month, but that doesn't mean there wasn't any arguments every once in a while.

"A jog, that's it?" Drago said with an arches eyebrow. "Woman, I've been doing nothing but training since I got stuck in this world, to keep my skills sharp and maintained. It's bad enough my god damn powers were reduced."

"Well, 5 mile jogs, and practicing precision, aim, and awareness training, and I lost my powers too...we are basically even, so stop acting like your special because you where some "god" or...whatever." she then furrowed her eyebrow. "and if I recalled, you didn't train at all this week. Slacking off, Draconian?"

"Blame your damn sister and that fucking Cat bitch for that!" Drago growled out as he walked forward with an even more annoyed growl. "And why are you being extra bitchy today?"

" _Well_ , apart from me doing the hard work of collecting food and you half the time taking it all for yourself, I tend to get fucking _snappy_!" Antonia replied with an somewhat angered tone as she walked over to him with her glare.

"I was a Draconian before I got sent here, my appetite was already huge, and besides." He spun around to face her with his arms crossed. "Would you rather I go and hunt some White Fang animals?"

"For fucks sake, I thought I was clear with you to stop hunting down faunus like they are prey!"

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"Well I have to because you have _no_ boundaries and can't tell when to quit killing for your own enjoyment you psychopath!"

"Ohhh! So _I'm_ a psychopath!" Drago said throwing his arms up without much care. "Yeah, lady that's not the worst thing I've been called in my life!"

"Stop saying it like it's something to be proud of!"

"Stop being a bitch then!" both growled as their faces were inches away from one another as they kept it there until Antonia just turned around and crossed her arms, a glare on her face as Drago growled in small annoyance. Right now he was pissed off at her and almost decided to just storm off, when he got a different idea.

"...Tell me, how physically strong are you?" He asked suddenly, acting like their small shouting didn't even happen.

"...Pardon?" Antonia asked, confused at the sudden change of attitude and the question.

"How _physically_ strong are you?" Drago asked again, with a bit more annoyance this time.

"Well, I've handled people bigger than me, and I'm pretty on par with some of them so I say pretty physical." Antonia said looking over her shoulder. "What's your point?"

"Two words: Arm Wrestling." Drago said with a small smirk.

"..Huh?" she said soon after, not sure what the context is all about. They were just arguing and now he wants to arm wrestle. She now fully faced him with a furrowed eyebrow as he walked over to her, now in front of her with crossed arms. Her expression gave a blatant response for him to explain himself.

"Arm wrestling, a simple challenge between us to end out little, _Quarlal_ I should say." Drago said with a small chuckle now. Antonia got a basis as she put the pieces together.

"So basically if you lose, you shut up?"

"You...could say that but there is a catch."

The gunslinger rolled her eyes. "of course...what is it then?"

"The winner gets to order the loser around." Drago said simply with a shrug.

"Really…"

"Your not chickening out on me are you?"

"Never said that, but if it shuts you up and having a bonus to boss you around? Hell, i'll take a chance." Antonia said with a lot of confidence, smirking at him.

"Don't get too confident, I may have been weakened in this world, but I'm still physically the strongest of the two of us." Drago said as he grinned at her.

"We are even in combat… I think I deserve to be confident."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. But you will eventually regret your decision."

"Well let's make it official then." he brought a hand out. "shake on it." Drago lost his smirk now as he stared down at her outstretched hand. "Come on, you have the chance to tell me what to do and vice versa, are _you_ chickening out now?" This made him growl now before he gripped her hand firmly.

"I don't chicken out of _anything._ " He said with a glare.

"Prove it." she challenged. Drago continued to glare before he smirked and pointed at a cut down tree, high enough to do the activity.

"Take your spot then." He said already walking over to it. It didn't take long to get setup as they sat on there knees across from one another as Drago had his arm up, ready to go. Antonia took a small breather as she moved her arm around before setting up herself, there hands clasped together as they glared at one another.

"Ready to lose?" He said tauntingly now as he smirked.

"Dream on, big man, let's go." As soon as that was said, they started their little challenge. They were pretty even as their arms shook aggressively, both not getting the advantage yet. Drago was slightly surprised that he was having trouble getting her arm down, seems she wasn't that weak. She gave small grunts as her eyes winced a little bit, the balance between the two as she was slowly pushing the back to his hand to the tree trunk.

Drago growled as he kept fighting back to keep her arm back from pinning his. She gave a small grunt as she grinned, seeing that she was slowly but surely about to pin Drago's hand. She showed that winning grin to Drago, but it slowly went away into confusion when Drago made a wide smirk.

"Gotcha bitch." He said with a chuckle as he started pushing his hand back up with relative ease now. She widened her eyes in shock as her arm was going back. She couldn't believe the tables were turned as now it was her arm that was close to hitting the surface as she frantically tried to push it back to the middle. Enough to where she gritted her teeth and eyes closed as her hand was dangerously close now. But it proved futile though as Drago finally pinned her hand down on the surface, confirming his victory. Drago let go as Antonia's hand as she winced at the victory, holding her arm as it felt some strain, shaking it off. It took a moment for her to look at Drago's face.

"...Fuck." she groaned as she covered her eyes then glared at Drago a moment later, making him only chuckle. She looked hesitant when he crossed his arms at her, giving a knowing look as she growled at him, but gave a defeated sigh. "Alright fine! ...What is it you want me to do…" he chuckled again as her dismay and reluctant look as she crossed her arms with a glaring look. It was quite obvious she didn't like losing to him, and she didn't know what he was planning.

"You know that small lake north of here?" He asked gesturing his head in said direction.

"Where we catch fish?"

"Yes, meet me there, I hear the moonlight reflects great on it around this time." He said shrugging before he started walking off.

"...Okay?" she said with a confused furrowed brow as she just walked back to the camp. She had no idea what he had in store for her, she lost, so she will meet with him soon. Drago was smirking to himself as he walked off to the lake he said before, having a small bit of excitement for what he has planned.

 **[An hour later]**

The Draconian turned faunas was doing what he could do by the lake at the moment, swim. He thought since he had small time to spare, he could do something while he waited. So being by the lake ment just swim. His armor was laid out by a large boulder, so it wouldn't get "messed" up, he didn't feel like wanting to clean them afterwards so he just left his armor there.

So currently he was shirtless and wore a simple pair of shorts as he got out of the water, using his fire to quick dry himself before resting next to the boulder with crossed arms. Within a minute the sound of footsteps was heard from his side as he darted his eyes to the left to see Antonia walking towards him with her hands in his pockets. She seemed to have noticed he was shirtless as she went slightly wide eyed. Unnoticeable to him, she was faintly blushing when she glanced over him. She may not like him, but she will admit he has an...nice build to take a gander at. He has scars on his body, but in a way it was kind of appealing.

She cleared her throat then sighed. "Alright...so what do you want me to do." she asked begrudgingly, still a little bit upset about losing the bet. Drago smirked a bit before he cleared his throat a bit and just stared at her stoically.

"First, come a little closer." He said, his grin back despite trying to lose it. She only sighed as she obliged, getting next to him now as she put her hands out of her pockets and on her hips. "Now the next thing I want you to do is simple, strip."

"W-...WHAT!?" she practically shouted, a small blush forming as her expression of shock.

"I said-"

"I know what you said! N-no way in hell I'm doing that!"

"Ah, but you see, you can't say no exactly." Drago said shaking his head. "You lost the challenge, and the loser does what the winner says, remember?" He then did a small shrug. "Besides, I've seen you naked before, what's different about it?"

"Well I-...wait what?" she said with widened eyes. "You've seen me naked before?"

"When you went skinny dipping, yes." Drago said nodding. "Have to admit, your body is not that bad looking, it's honestly sexy."

"...Oh." she replied in a somewhat embarrassed time. Little did she know that Drago saw her in a...different scenario.

 **[A week ago]**

Drago was walking down the dorm halls, getting out of detention for…"roughing" some of the students up. He was just strolling in the hallways until he heard noise, especially, muffled sounds from team RWBY's room.

'Oh, what now.' He thought annoyed as he was about to knock on the door, when he noticed it wasn't even fully closed yet. He grew a bit curious when he heard the sound of...moans and sultry giggles. 'What the hell is going on in there?' He thought as he pushed the door open just a little bit to peak inside.

What he saw surprised him greatly as his eyes widened a bit. What he saw was Antonia, completely nude as she was on top of the yellow dragon, Yang Xiao Long, also fully nude as they were passionately making out. As Drago observed, Antonia pulled back with a grin as she laid on top, rubbing Yang's shoulders.

"This is a lot more fun than I thought. Didn't think you were that much of an aggressive person in this." she said in a seductive tone and grin. Without second thought, Yang reached over and firmly gripped Antonia's ass and groped. " _Oh~..._ "

"Well, I try." She said with a perverted chuckle. Drago could not believe that he was actually seeing this, but he was, and it still surprised him a bit. He took a glance at Antonia's body as said person went back to making out with Yang, seeing that they were sideways. She had a more vulperous body, curvy rear, a nice pair of breasts, toned stomach, basically a nice figure he watched them make out aggressively.

With a quiet exit, he slowly closed the door and continued walking, that image still in his mind as he shook his head.

 **[Present]**

Drago shook his head from the memory before he was back to staring at Antonia with a smug look. "So I repeat myself, strip." Antonia gave a hesitant look as she growled at him...but knew she was at a loss here, making a small sigh as she started to take off her trench coat, followed by her unbuckling her jeans. Drago took a look at her smooth legs when she pulled down her pants, taking in every part of her body. Next was her crop shirt as she dropped it on the ground, now in her black underwear as she covered her cleavage, her blush heating up to where it's noticeable.

Drago was liking what he was seeing so far, and the fun hasn't even begun yet. She knew she had to _fully_ strip as she figured as Drago silently waited. With a heavy sigh she reached around and unclipped her bra, taking it off as her mounds where now free for Dragonheart to fully see. He never lost his smirk as he stared down at her exposed tits now. She felt hesitant to show herself like this but she had no choice as she now started to get rid of her panties, stepping out of them as she was now fully nude in front of them as she crossed her arms.

Drago never lost that smirk of his as he started walking around her, checking her out basically with a small gleam in his eyes. Antonia gave a small inaudible growl of embarrassment as she looked away from him with a blush. Drago finally stopped behind her so he could wrap his arms around her, his hands immediately going to her large breasts and groping them. She bit her lip right away as she muffled a small moan from his hands already grabbing her mounds firmly, her body shaking slightly. His hands were moving on their own as he fondled and squeezed them in his palms, grinning all the while at her reaction as his left hand pinched her tit gently. She closed her eyes as she gave a small rather cute moan, indicating she was somewhat sensitive and loved being touched there.

Drago's other hand moved down her body, feeling her tone skin that felt smooth to the touch as his occupied hand started pulling and twisting her tit. She couldn't believe she was getting pleasured by someone who she literally didn't like for a while in their "friendship" Ruby liked to call it. She will admit, his hands felt smooth and he was getting the good parts already.

Drago was already enjoying himself with this. He finally gets to do it with someone he had an interest in. Though it wasn't like that at the beginning, they did get off on a rough start back in her home dimension, after he dealt with a zombie gang. He didn't find her appealing in skeleton form, but when he saw her in _human_ form was when it all changed, well, slightly. He looked down at her when she decided to look over her shoulder, having a pleasured glare, obviously trying to show her pride but it was somewhat faltering. He only looked back with a prideful glare as his hand met its destination, two of his fingers already rubbing her lower lips.

" _Mmm~..."_ she let a small moan come out.

"Already sensitive?" He said with a chuckle as his fingers rubbed her sensitive area.

"It's...been awhile since a man touched me there."

"You're a skeleton...how did your first even please you?"

"...Would it surprise you that skeletons actually do have a human form they can change at will?"

"Not much, but a little bit." Drago replied as he rubbed her clit now with his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah...we only really do it to add strength, the only downside is that you actually have organs and all that other stuff to worry about. We still get a regen though...somewhat." she winced a bit in pleasure when she felt his fingers almost touching the inside of her womanhood.

"That makes sense...that and for pleasure purposes knowing someone like you who sleeps with every girl in the school."

"You don't mind do ya?" she asked with a small chuckle and grin as he gave a furrowed brow and smirk. They slowly stopped grinning as they gave somewhat surprised looks before looking away with them. Now that they thought about it, this was actually the first time they talked calmly and normally to one another, no bittersweet, snark, or firm reactions on this moment.

They stopped thinking about it the moment Antonia flinched when he stuck two fingers inside of her, the shakes increasing slightly. Drago was focused back on teasing her now as his fingers started moving in and out of her, while his hand tweaked her erect teat. Antonia seemed a bit anxious as she swayed and grinded her hips back towards him, mostly due to feeling something poking her ass. Drago growled a bit as he added a third finger inside of her, making her squirm in his arms as his tail slithered up to grope her other tit. Antonia will admit, this is a lot more pleasurable than she thought. She finally let out a moan when his three fingers dug in a bit deep, unconsciously clenching on them.

Drago grinned again as he wiggled his fingers inside of her, his tail coiling slightly around her breast until the tip of his tail started rubbing her erect teat now.

"Man…" she said out of pleasure. "You know how to tease a gal…" she gave another small moan when he pinched her nipple again.

"I try." He said next to her ear before he started leaning down to her neck, giving it small licks up and down it while occasionally biting it softly, leaving small hickeys. Her pride was faltering a bit as he started to notice she was slightly submitting to him, showing it as she moved her head to give him more room. Drago growled a bit louder as his fingers moved faster in her. The moment she had her tongue out, he stopped groping her breast as he brought his hand up and stuck his four fingers into her mouth as she gently bit down, her moans significantly being muffled as he vigorously rubbed her pussy.

She moaned loudly, though it was muffled due to Drago's fingers, squirming in his arms as she was starting to be in complete bliss. Suddenly however, he pulled his fingers put of both her mouth and pussy as he pulled away, Antonia confused for a brief moment until she knew what he wanted when he was pushing her forward. She obliged by going behind the rock and getting on her hands and knees on the soft sand as she looked over her shoulder, Drago right behind her as he pulled his shorts down and tossed them to the side, now fully nude as his shlong was hardened like a rock. She shook from looking at what seemed to be an seven incher, not to mention its girth. She felt him mount her now as his hands where gripping her hips, which made her feel like she was getting ready for a rodeo and she was the one that was going to be ridden.

Drago like before, grinned as he rubbed himself against her wet entrance, getting his dick lubed first. She shook from the feeling as she looked at him over her shoulder with vibrating yellow eyes. He never really saw her like this before, so it was a bit of a surprise to see. She bit her lip again as her expression...didn't show a look of resentment or hesitance as she actually pushed back on his dick, making Drago a bit surprised. With a small shake of his head, he thrusted into her with a small growl of pleasure.

" _AH~!_ " Antonia moaned out with widened eyes as he was fully inside her now. If there was one thing about Antonia, she was extremely _tight_ , enough to where a man would assume she was a virgin. Drago looked at her again as she actually started to sway her hips as she gave small quiet moans, her expression surprisingly liking his little friend inside her. The next thing she heard was a loud _smack_ , her right butt cheek stinging as she yelped from it.

"I cannot wait to have our full fun, listening to your loud moans as I fuck you." He said with a growl in her ear. She glanced over to him as she was already moaning when he started to firmly thrust in. He continued to smack her ass firmly as she yelped each time, and he could tell she was actually loving every bit of it. He growled louder as he thrusted harder into her, both of his hands gripping her waist tightly, letting his claws dig into her skin slightly. Looking over her shoulder, her look was changing to a lustful look as her tongue hung out, her backside jiggling due to the force Drago was giving her. His eyes met hers as she rocketed forward from each thrust.

"You're enjoying yourself, that's for sure." Drago chuckled as one of his hands moved down her stomach and to her clit, rubbing the sensitive nob as he continued to thrust into her. Her response was a moan as she continued to look at him, pleasured pants escaping her mouth. It didn't take long for Drago to drift his eyes to her bare shoulder when she looked forward again, taking in the pleasure. With another growl, he leaned forward and bit into her shoulder. She flinched from the bite, but surprisingly gave a small pleasured sound from it, seeing how he growled a bit from the taste. While he was licking the blood off, she quietly looked at him with a small confused look on why he did it...though she wasn't really complaining. Drago pulled back as he chuckled at her expression, obviously a bit glad he is telling her this bit of info.

"This bite mark means you belong to me now, to please as I wish." He said never losing his rhythm. She was a bit surprised at this as she widened her eyes a little bit...but it soon faded as she gave a half lidded look, now showing a small smile.

"Sounds... _wonderful~_..." she said in a sultry tone as she placed a hand on the left side of her rear, putting a bit more force into her pushes towards his thrusts to make it more pleasurable. With a chuckle, he smacked her other side of her ass even harder, leaning in to grope her breasts again as he continued to whisper in her ear, one hand firmly groping her tit as his other hand grabbed her hair, specifically from the side so that her ear was exposed for him to whisper into.

"I'm sure you can get other girls to become a moaning mess like you are right now, but now I'm the one making _you_ a loud moaning slut." Just to prove his point, she gave a needy moan, followed by a sexy sounding coo. She felt his hand go to her clit again as he rubbed it momentarily and brought it up to her face, showing her wetness as it was close to her mouth. Without a thought, she opened her mouth and put his two fingers into her mouth, sucking on them with a rather cute moan. "You're my own personal slut, Antonia Skullrox. We are gonna be doing this a lot more often now that you are _mine._ "

" _Yes~!_ " she moaned out. She gave a small surprised yelp when he quickly flipped her over onto her back, gripping her giant mounds as he continued his rhythm of thrusts. As he was giving her boobs a firm squeeze, she placed her hands gently onto his chest, feeling his muscular body as she ran down her hands on his chest and biceps as she looked dazed into his eyes. Drago was growling like a beast as he thrusted into her, increasing his force and speed. Antonia at this point was a moaning mess as her eyes moved to the back of her head from the pleasurable feeling in her loins as her body rocketed forward, her back skidding slightly on the smooth sand from how powerful it was. Drago felt her legs wrap around him tightly as her hands just rested on his chest.

He continued to growl in pleasure as he groped her tits and increased his speed. She had her eyes closed as she was close to release, Drago knowing as he decided to slow down so this could last longer. Antonia looked up at him, said person looking back as he was surprised by her leaning up to the point where she was basically sitting on his lap, straddling him as his back was now against the rock. She started to moan again when she started to bounce on his lap, her hands on his shoulders now. Drago was enjoying this as he gripped her hips, which only made her go faster at her bouncing as wet slaps where heard.

" _Damn~!"_ she moaned out in bliss. Many would be surprised that someone like Drago actually made someone like Antonia to moan loudly. It only took a few more minutes until Antonia's walls started to clench on his dick. "I'm...getting _Clo-AHH~!"_ she couldn't finish her line as Drago gripped her ass and went piston speed, her expression going wide eyed.

"Come on cowgirl," Drago growled with a grin on his face. "Cum for me, slut." She didn't have to be told twice as she got just as aggressive as Drago was starting to feel the pleasure himself as he gave a small grunt. Within a minute Antonia gave a long moan as she slammed down and squirted on Dragos lap. Said person growled loudly himself as he thrusted for a good 30 seconds before releasing his load into the gunslinger as she gasped a bit from the feeling of his seed inside her. They both started to pant heavily as they both had closed eyes before opening them a few seconds later. They stared at one another directly in the eyes before Antonia leaned in and gently took Drago's lips, closing her eyes as she gave a small moan from the contact.

After some time he kissed back as well, wrapping his wings around her after pulling her up to his chest. They made out for what seemed like forever as Antonia had passion in her kiss, actual love as she opened her eyes to see he did the same. In a way, both are surprised by this outcome, but then again, neither side was complaining. After about a minute more of kissing both calmly pulled back as they stared at one another again. She felt his hand rub against her back and kept her close as she looked...then gave a smirk.

"From what I can guess…" Antonia spoke up as she rubbed a hand on his chest again. "That look is telling I am still in a lot of...trouble." she had no hesitance or embarrassment in her tone anymore, but a sultry one as she embraced being close to Drago.

"You guessed right." He said as he rubbed her back.

"Well big man...what do you have planned?"

"You'll see…"

 **[The next day]**

"Wait...you two...you two are…?" Yang said, complete utter shock shown on her face as it showed Drago standing there with crossed arms in an new outfit.

It was basically a fur armor version of his original armor, colored blue, grey, and light brown. His gauntlets had a bone design to them along with his boots, and it even had a fur skin hood.

"You sound surprised." Blake noted.

"Well I mean...aren't you?" Weiss commented with a furrowed brow. "They didn't like each other a few weeks ago…" Ruby wasn't saying anything as she was only staring at the gunslinger herself Antonia next to Drago.

Her entire body was covered by a grey overcoat as the collar covered the lower part of her face as she wore her usual hat. This didn't seem odd to Ruby though, the odd part about it, was that she wasn't talking, not even cracking a joke.

"To answer your question Yang, yes, me and Antonia Skullrox, are now together." Drago said with a nod. "We decided today to go out for vacation at Atlas for two weeks."

"Alright but like...wow- I never even expected this." Yang said with a small surprised chuckle. Ruby who was just standing next to her partner was now noticing something odd about Antonia. Just so she could be included, she stepped forward.

"So Antonia, how's your sister doing?" She asked folding her arms behind her back. Said person looked over at the young reaper as...nothing was said as she only blinked. She wasn't ignoring her, she fully heard her, she just...didn't say anything as Antonia glanced around. "Antonia, you ok?" Again, nothing, but she gave a small nod as she blinked again. Ruby was confused as she walked over and tried to touch her shoulder but Drago quickly put a hand out in front of her, making Ruby flinched a little bit.

"No touching red riding hood wannabe." Drago said shaking his head. "Don't want you getting sick now."

"Huh? Sick?" Ruby asked confused.

"Yeah, Antonia has a...cold right now from when we went camping. Her throat hurts when she talks, enough to a point she can't really talk greatly."

"Oh…" before anyone could say anything else, Drago looked at his watch as he gave a smirk, wrapping an arm around Antonia's waist, pulling her closer.

"Come along now babe, don't want to miss our flight." He said with a chuckle. She said nothing as she gave a half lidded look, but they could tell she was smiling as they turned around and started to walk off. Team RWBY looked at them go as they slowly looked down to see that...Drago placed his hand on her backside. Honestly at this point, Antonia is just great to look at. It's not like she minded anyways. In fact, everyone was guilty of at least looking at her once. Drago even noticed some jealous looks from the guys from the way he was close to Antonia.

Right now he didn't care as he kept her close to him. He leaned in a bit towards her as she darted her eyes towards him, both exiting the school and heading to the landing station which already had an Atlas plane waiting for them. "Gotta admit, that was a close call on our part." Antonia nodded as she glanced over to see people looking at them, specifically surprised looks that they are actually an item now. Drago nodded at the pilot as they went into the plane as he patted her on the back to go in. The plane was of typical Atlas fashion with it's fancy looking seats and what usual planes have. Antonia was led by Drago to a seat as she sat on the window side, Drago sitting next to her. "If there is one thing for sure Antonia...this will be a fun two weeks." Drago said with a half lidded grin. Antonia returned it as it passed through her overcoat. Behind her coat, hidden by everyone else was that her arms were tied behind her back as she wore nothing but her underwear. It tied over and under her breasts so they were more noticeable in the bondage as it revealed she was wearing a collar around her neck.

The collar was light brown with a silver and gold skull pattern on it. She also had her mouth concealed by a dark blue ball gag that had a black insignia of a dragon as she squirmed a little bit in her bindings, giving a look that Drago knew she was agreeing.

"Oh the fun we'll have." He said smirking at her. He wrapped a arm around her as she already started to rest her head on his chest, nuzzling at him as the plane was starting to take off. "A lot of fun indeed…"


	45. Poor Ninja dude?

_**N.C. To Fanfic Story**_

 **Fem-Drako(Koriko) x Ren**

"Your taking me out." A feminine voice said in a calm, monotone voice. It belonged to a rather beautiful light tan girl with dark green hair that cut short. She wore the typical school uniform, and stood at a normal girls height. This was Koriko Dragonheart, the elder daughter of Drago Dragonheart and older sister to Amethyst Dragonheart.

"Pardon?" a deep voice said in complete unexpecting surprise. This was Ren, who was currently sitting at a table with his team, minus Nora who said she was doing something "special" setting up. He didn't know what his childhood friend meant but decided to not pay any heed to it.

"I said you're taking me out." Koriko said looking him straight in the eye. "To a good restaurant, and your paying." Ren was silent at this as he was wide eyed at how she was talking to him as he blinked. Jaune was just as surprised as the girls there where either proud of her, aka Yang, showing a grin as she listened to the elder Dragonhearts assertiveness. Or with someone like Pyrrha...utterly confused and is wondering if she should try this method herself. Koriko never exactly acted like this towards people, especially him.

"Either you take me out, or I'm cutting your throat out, then smack you senseless for ten hours straight." Koriko said, oh so calmly like it was a common thing to say.

"Uhhh…" Koriko looked away now as she had a thinking expression on her face before she nodded to herself. The next thing she did was get on her knees and clasp her hands together in a begging pose.

"Please take me out….Oneesan?" She said without losing her calm expression.

"Onee what?" Ruby asked confused.

"You'll understand when your older." Yang said patting her heads, hiding the urge to laugh.

"Uh...well I…" Ren wanted to speak but saw her begging look as he stared into her eyes. She never acted like this, not all. She was mostly calm and reserved, and talked to everyone normally was the less talkative one. Now that he thinks about it...she has been acting a bit odd towards him the last few months. She seemed to have small trouble talking to him in a normal way unless it was work.

She's had a crush on him in reality though, much to her brother's excitement, and her father's confusion. Neither side exactly helped much with her situation, with her father sounding like you have to threaten their life to make them agree, or by her brothers words "just give him a lot of sweets."

At this point however, she was getting desperate and wanted a way for her and him to be alone together. It was silent for a moment as Ren looked at her "begging" expression. He could've sworn he was seeing a puppy face out of someone like her.

With a small sigh, he closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled slightly before looking at her.

"Alright." he said calmly, making her perk up.

"Good." She said standing up. "After school, at the docks, shave, shower, and meet me there or I will drag you by your ass." with that, she simply walked away with her calm stoic look as Ren blinked with widened eyes.

"Well…" Jaune said with a chuckle. "I think you got yourself a keeper, Ren."

"...Did you actually pull a tease on someone, Jaune?" Yang asked, sounding impressed. This only caused Ren to groan and facepalm.

It cuts to Kiroko walking out into the hallway from the cafeteria. Calmly she looked around the hallways to see if anyone were around before her calm demeanor quickly changing on the flip of a dime.

"YES! It worked it worked it worked!" She said now jumping up and down in excitement with a small girly squeal, her calm demeanor completely gone. This felt odd of her to do, to act like this but she could care less. She finally has a date with the one she has feelings towards. "What should I wear? Should I make my hair a certain way? Wear nail polish? Oh this so-!" she stopped herself briefly as she realized what she was doing as she stood up straight, inhaling and exhaling, her stoic look coming back as she composed herself.

'Ok, keep it together girl, keep it together.' she gently patted both cheeks to calm herself. 'You got the date, and with someone like Ren...don't mess this up!' She then started to speed walk down the corridor to get ready for her "date", wanting it to be casual, yet nice at the same time. She remembered having something close to of a normal rock n' roll t-shirt Yang got her only a few days ago, but she didn't want to look like a punk on her first date. She gave a thinking tone before an idea popped in her head as she smiled widely and sped off.

 **[Koriko's Dorm room]**

The dorm room of the daughter of Drago was like the others, with the exception of a few sweets wrappers all over the floor thanks to her younger sweet tooth brother. For the past few minutes she was looking at the mirror as she was putting at a least some makeup but not a lot. Thanks to Weiss for at least allowing her to borrow some of the good brands of makeup, usually she doesn't even bother with it. She was dashing only a little bit of eyeliner as she focused intensely to get it right. After doing so she seemed satisfied with a small smile as she closed the mascara with a small satisfied hum of approval.

"Oh yeah, I look nice." She said with a wide smirk. She was only on the mirror for a good few minutes as she looked at the clock. She has about 15 minutes to get to the docks. It wasn't _too_ far, but a good walking pace. She decided to take this time to "study" for her date with the silent sloth ninja of Beacon. She walked over to the DVD collection, specifically, the ones labeled with Yangs name, just to indicate that they are property of the Yellow Dragons. Koriko's grateful Yang allowed her to borrow them for research. It seemed fitting for she really had no way how to talk to her love interest.

"Lets see...we'll go with you first." She said pulling out one of the videos with a nod. It was kind of an odd name, "Date Pleasures", but it was better than the other named videos she was given. She still found it was weird for girl to be able to bend that way during a pleasurable night of yoga. That or the one with a _ton_ of rope. She shook her head as she went over to the DVD player and put in the footage, then sitting on her bed as she grabbed the remote and clicked play.

 **[With Ren]**

He picked up a nice looking watch off the counter as he put it on. She text him that it was a casual wear date, so he just went with a nice looking green polo shirt and Jeans. He will admit that this was most unordinary to ask someone out. He won't lie, he too has feelings for someone like Kiroko, but he wasn't so sure how this was gonna play out. He just made a small sigh as he looked at the watch he just put on. About 8 minutes now, enough time to wait. There wasn't really much on his mind. Despite the date coming together, his childhood friend Nora seemed...off.

"So Renny, where would one be able to buy a huge bundle of rope?" She asked digging through their closet, throwing out a bunch of clothing.

"Um...My biggest guess would be a hardware store…" Ren said then looked over to her. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just need it for a later time." Nora replied with a small chuckle. Ren furrowed a brow but just shrugged with an eyeroll. He stopped for a brief moment before he thought about it.

"Hey, Nora?"

"Yessssss, Renny Bear?" Nora asked to her childhood friend.

"Are...you alright?" he somewhat asked concerned.

"Yeah of course! Why do you ask? Is something in my teeth?"

"No it's not that it's just...you have kind of been avoiding us lately. I'm not so sure why but it's getting kind of odd."

"Oh my poor Renny." Nora said walking over to him and patting his shoulder. "Is Jaune becoming a bad influence on you now?"

"...What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, you've been hanging out with him a lot, listening to his flirting comments, so I assume he's become a bad influence for you." Nora said shrugging.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"...What are we talking about?"

Ren sighed. "Nevermind." Nora shrugged now as she went back to throwing a bunch of clothes out of the closest. He looked at his watch again and adjusted his shirt a little bit before he started to walk off. "I better get going, don't want to be late."

"Don't get the sushi, salmons not good this time of year." Nora said shaking her head.

"Right…" with that he left the room as Nora was rummaging through her closet. She then gave a wide smirk after he left, some kind of plot running in her mind. Ren didn't pay that much into mind, since it was Nora and her usual antics.

 **[The Docks]**

The daughter of Drago was looking forward with a stoic, calm look as she gripped Ren's hand, a little too tightly. Ren only arrived just recently, and it didn't take long for her to grab onto him. He looked over to her curiously, wondering what they were gonna do tonight. She said something about going to a restaurant, which he was fine with...it was a good thing he brought his big stash of lien. Just in case she decides to pick a fancy one. He also noticed behind her stoic expression...she seemed nervous to him in a way. They haven't talked in about 10 minutes as she glanced her eyes to the side, like she was thinking.

"So…" She started after some silence. "Are you a sloth person?"

"Eh?" Ren asked a bit confused.

"I've come to an understanding that you like sloths from everyone in Beacon, specifically Nora." Koriko answered with a bland look to him.

"Well...I guess...I just tend to have a small interest in them is all."

"Interesting...is it because you yourself are slow, boring, and like to eat your food slowly so you don't have to eat much?" Koriko asked with her monotone look.

"Well...No." he said, looking a little bit offended. "Am...am I boring?"

"Well." Koriko said now looking up like she was thinking. "You barely talk, you dress like a ninja monk, you drink that "nasty" and "icky" green smoothie, and you meditate a lot." She then looked back at him with an arched eyebrow. " _Are_ you boring?"

"...Oh." it was silent again as Kiroko thought about it on what she was saying before she realized she was on a date.

'Kiroko, you dummy.' She chastated herself mentally before looking back at him. "...If it makes you feel better my father meditated for over six months straight and drank gallons of your kind of drink before."

"...I don't usually see your father as the 'meditating' type…" he wasn't wrong, from the way Drago acts usually towards others. "If he intends to break our bones half the time I'm not even sure if he is doing it right."

"He's does it cause it was how most of his own mentors treated him, once one of his trainers literally left him in nothing but darkness with his eyes sewn shut and arms tied behind his back." Koriko said shrugging. "No joke, or exaggerating."

"...Your father is… an interesting man."

"He's an old... _old_ veteran warrior...who _refuses_ to retire." Ren nodded as he now thought of something to ask. They still had a little bit till their ride appeared.

"So um...tell me about yourself. What were the usual things you do before coming here?" he asked in genuine curiousness.

"Well...I trained under father, along with my stupidly innocent younger brother." She answered. "I always stuck by Amythest to keep him from doing something bad, and had to help him with learning what to do that aren't bad."

Ren gave a small chuckle. "You sound like an amazing and protective sibling."

"I have to, and it seems I might be doing something wrong." Koriko said before looking away confused. "Considering he's been seeing Miss Goodwitch for detention every week."

"Really? He must be a little upset with himself I would think."

"Actually...no...he just seems thrilled to go…" She replied with an even more confused expression. Ren thought about it for a moment but decided to drop it since their ride was here. With a wide grin, Koriko gripped Ren's hand in a tighter grip and pulled him along onto the ship. He gave a small nervous look but decided to let it go as they got on the ship. Inside, She noticed a couple where the girl was hugging her friends arm with a smile.

With a small hum, after they found a spot to sit, she hugged Ren's arm now, resting her head against his with a monotone look. Ren was a bit confused at her expression throughout the entire thing. He wondered why she is keeping a straight face the whole time they have been on the date.

Koriko was hiding a blush on her face now by resting her head on his shoulders, a small mental scream going off in her head at what she was doing. Ren gave it small thought as he looked at her briefly before looking at the arm she was holding. Giving it some thought he decided to at least try as he slowly motioned it to go around her shoulder, pulling her in gently.

'Ohmygodhe'skeepingmeclose!' She thought frantically, accidentally letting out a small, yet cute whine. Ren found it quite cute to be honest as he glanced at her with an arched eyebrow. She nervously gave a small chuckle after freezing a little bit, glancing back at him. He purposely noticed but decided to act like he didn't as he just gave a small smile, rubbing her shoulder. She sighed mentally as she started to nuzzle against his chest. His embrace felt warm and cozy, especially if at night.

Ren for some odd reason felt nervous doing this. He could _feel_ her calm breathing as her nuzzling was the cutest thing he has ever seen. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck now as she sighed now after calming down. This is actually quite exciting for the both of them...even though they are hiding it VERY well.

After a small twenty minute flight, they landed finally where Koriko immediately stood up and gripped his arm and dragged him off with a stoic look now. Ren was ready as he stumbled a little bit, but caught himself as he was forced to speed walk from how fast she was walking. Where she led him made him sigh a bit, it was one of the more expensive restaurants that she picked from a Brochure. It was ludicrous, but it was a good thing he brought his secret stash with him. It may be expensive, but he was ready to do whatever Koriko pleases.

Said girl dragged him to the door, and inside to where they were immediately introduced to a band singing on stage as entertainment. Ren was kinda glad it was smooth jazz as he looked around at the pale blue and white pattern of the restaurant. They made it to the front to which there was a man in a white suit, being the one that brings them to a free table as he gave a kind smile to them.

"Greetings, a table for two I presume?" he said in a gentleman like tone as they made it to the front of the stand.

"Yes." Koriko answered before Ren could answer. "He's paying." She said gesturing to him by patting his back.

"Ah, good man for paying for the woman." the man chuckled.

'Not that I had a voice in it…' Ren thought to himself looking away. He already knew he was gonna pay because he would've offered anyways.

"Right this way you two." The man said as Koriko dragged Ren by the arm once again. This time he was ready for it, but she was still moving fast as they walked a little bit until they made it to a table somewhat near the corner but still in the middle. The man arranged the table for them so they could sit across from one another. The white tables where fancy looking, but they also looked somewhat small, not to mention a blanket was covering over it as under the table was completely hidden. Koriko made Ren sit down on his side of the table before she took her seat across from him, a calm look on her face now. They were given menus and the waiter would be with them shortly. Ren looked around as he seemed quite amazed with the interior of the restaurant.

"This is quite a place you picked, Kiroko." Ren said as he looked around a bit more, enough to see a giant aquarium in the middle.

"Thank Weiss, I asked her to find a nice restaurant, she didn't know it was for this." Koriko said looking into her menu with a calm look like before.

"Keeping our date a secret?"

"Until I asked you at lunch." she glanced over her menu as Ren was looking at his. She glanced away to give it some thought before it panned down to below the table. Swiftly and quietly, she pulled her foot out of her shoe, showing her dark blue sock. She never lost her calm expression as she moved her foot to his leg, lightly rubbing softly. Ren took notice a moment later as his eyes widened a bit from the soft touch. He looked over to Kiroko, but her stoic expression was very unreadable. Her foot rubbed further up his leg as she flipped the page on her menu with an arched eyebrow. Ren didn't want to make a scene on this date, so he just tried to ignore it the best he could as he flipped through the menu himself, specifically the salad area.

"So what's it like with you and your team?" Kiroko asked breaking the small silence as her foot moved further up his legs, getting closer to his "special" area.

"Well...um…" he could tell it was getting closer as he was blushing a little bit. "it's pretty simple really...people tend to call me the "cooker" of the group."

"Why's that?"

"I guess...it's...erm... probably because I spend most of my free time cooking..." Koriko nodded slightly as her foot moved closer to his crotch, her toes rubbing against it now. He tensed a bit as his hand shook slightly, but closed his fist to make it not noticeable.

"Something the matter, Ren?" She asked with foe confusion as her foot now rubbed his crotch a bit more now, hiding a small smirk when she felt him get hard.

"Oh um...n-no I'm fine." Ren said shaking his head., his blush slightly getting brighter.

"Really, you seem to be getting red in the face." Koriko said as she rubbed his crotch with slightly more force.

"It...must be hot in here...a little bit." he said adjusting his polo shirt, pulling on the collar slightly. Koriko continued to stare at him with a calm expression before she went back to looking at her menu, her foot working its magic against his now hard on underneath his clothing. Ren tried to keep calm, but he won't lie that this feels pleasurable. However, he will not embarrass himself or her at their first date. So in a way, he was taking this as a challenge.

Koriko hid her smirk now as she looked up, the waiter walking back over to them.

"Have you two decided on an order?" he asked politely.

"Why yes we have." Koriko answered as she sat her menu down, her foot still massaging and rubbing his hard on through his pants. Ren placed his down as the waiter waited for Koriko to place her order. However, he did notice Ren acting a bit strange.

"Sir, are you quite alright?" The waiter asked slightly confused.

Ren didn't reply right away until he looked up. "Oh! Uh...I'm...i'm fine." The waiter looked slightly confused at this response before he just shrugged, holding up a notepad and pen. Ren gave the "ladies first" look as the waiter gave a smile at the gentleman like gesture, looking at Kiroko.

"I'll take the spaghetti and sausage meatball with marinara sauce." She said handing over her menu. He nodded as he wrote it down and took the menu.

"Uh...I'll take...um...the gourmet salad...with vinegar, please." Ren said simply as he was trying to hold back any pleasured noises, almost shakily handing over the menu.

"Thank you, i'll be back with your orders." The waiter said walking away with their menus, Koriko now resting her head in her hands, staring at Ren now with a grin on her face. Said person was preoccupied as he had his hands cupped on the table, trying to hold in the feeling.

"So Ren." She asked with a small arched eyebrow, leaning for a low whisper. "How does my foot feel?"

"I...um…" he didnt know how to answer it, for to him it felt embarrassing. He will admit, it did feel good. Koriko still grinned at him, until she glanced down with a small surprised look, before looking at him with a grin.

"Getting close now are we?" She said as her foot rubbed his cotch in small circles, feeling it twitch even underneath his pants. He blushed a bit when she mentioned it, tapping his foot as he was trying to hold it in. Koriko giggled quietly as she slowed down her rubbing, then eventually pulled her foot away from his crotch. He gave a small glare at the cancel of the good feeling, but at the same time was relieved that he didn't have to deal with the embarrassment. Koriko only smirked at him with a small mischievous glint in her eye. Surprisingly enough, it didn't take the waiter to bring their food, a good 20 minutes of waiting.

 **[Twenty minutes later]**

It showed Ren placing his fork as he finished his salad as he had a satisfied look on his face, actually glad from the great quality food. He looked over to see that Koriko finished hers just as well. Although during their meal, she would keep glancing up at him and give a small giggle every once in a while before she finished her food. He found it kind of odd but he just shrugged it off. She hasn't gone for that foot thing yet, which he was both glad and a bit annoyed.

"Waiter, check please." She called out waving her hand out. A moment passed as the waiter walked over and set the check in front of Ren. Now his nerves were acting up as he gulped and picked up the bill. Luckily, the bill wasn't that high, making him sigh slightly in relief. It didn't take that long as he paid for it and both got up. Ren stumbled a little bit when Koriko pulled on his arm almost immediately.

"Let's go, you're paying for the room." She said like it was nothing.

"Wait, room?" Ren asked a bit surprised.

"...Oh yeah, forgot to tell you that, didn't I?" Koriko said with fake surprise.

"Couldn't we just go back?"

"We could...but I think a nice hotel room would be great." Ren wanted to object but she made that "begging" face again. He only sighed a moment later before he just nodded, agreeing to going to an hotel. She gave a small smirk as they both left together, heading out the restaurant.

It only took them ten minutes to find a good hotel, with a fair decent price and still somewhat fancy looking. Once they booked a room, they made it to the door on the far right, entering in to see a nice red bed with black secondary colors to the room. They stopped near the bed as Koriko faced Ren, said person looking around. She didn't lose her calm expression now as she suddenly gripped his pants and started unzipping them quickly before pushing them off, revealing his white shorts.

"Woah, wha-" Ren said, baffled at the movement, a large blush forming. "What are you doing!?"

"Shut up." She said with a small smirk as she gripped his waistband and pulled down his shorts suddenly, her hands already grasping his somewhat hardened dick and stroking it.

"K-Koriko, hold on a second…" Ren said trying to back off, but she only tried to pull him closer.

"I've been waiting for this moment…" Koriko said somewhat excitedly. "To see how it feels and to experience it…"

"Koriko-" Ren was gripping the wrist that was stroking him, but she was too busy talking to herself.

"Its feels warm." She said as she continued to stroke him, making it harder. "Oh, it's gotten bigger!" She said with small excitement and a large grin.

"Please wait a sec-!"

"Oh this will be a whole lot of fun and enjoyment for us bo-!"

"Koriko!" Ren finally spoke up, making her jolt a bit and stopped stroking him, ren taking the time to pull his shorts up.

"Oh...uh..is... is something wrong…?" She asked confused now with a furrowed eyebrow. "Did you want me to use my mouth?"

"N-no...Kiroko, I just needed to tell you this, to get it off my chest." Kiroko looked at him confused as she had her hands behind her back. "Listen...tonight was great and all that but...this part here I...never really thought would happen on the first date...it was something I never expected at all. It just...felt a little bit odd...and a bit too sudden as well." Koriko's calm expression was slowly changing to a disbelief look when he explained his view of the date.

"What…?" She asked with a quiet, disbelief tone.

"I just...never really expected this on...well, the _first_ date…" Ren said rubbing his head. "Not exactly what I pictured in my head to begin with…"

"B-but...b-but I…" Koriko stuttered as her eyes started to get watery now, her lip trembling. Ren looked at her as she looked away. "Oh, Ren, I'm so sorry… I just thought if I did everything right, I could get us to feel the great pleasure many other couples get to feel." Her eyes now had small tears dripping down her face. "I-I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable at all, I just wanted us to have a good night…" She sobbed as she sat on the bed now, putting her face into her hands and making small sobs, thinking she screwed up the chances she had with him. Ren felt extremely bad for this now as he blinked a bit with a small regretful look for saying that. He never meant to make her _cry,_ and it was a wonderful date, despite the odd events that occured. A moment passed as he just inhaled and exhaled and walked over to the now sobbing Koriko.

"Koriko...stand up for me?" Ren asked gently as said person slowly stopped her sobbing. She had small sobs now but still stood up, her hands still over her eyes. "Look at me?" it took her some time, but she shakily looked up at him with her tears still coming down her face.

"Ren, I'm so sorry…" she sobbed out. Ren said nothing as he looked at her face, then gently smiled.

"It...may not have been something I expected, that is true…" he said as he gently brushed her face to get rid of the tears as she still had a somewhat sad look. "But...I never said we were stopping."

"What...do you mean?"

"Perhaps it's best if I show you…" after he wiped away the final tear, Kiroko looked at him fully...then widened her eyes when he leaned in and gently kissed her lips. As soon as he did, he brought her close by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her in, his other hand sliding to her cheek. Her pupils vibrated in shock now as her face blushed brightly now, now having small tears of joy flow out of her eyes as her arms wrapped around him tightly. He smooched on her lips as his hand rubbed her back, his hand caressing her cheek gently as he tilted his head to the right to deepen the kiss.

She immediately pushing her tongue against his lips, Ren allowing it as he opens his mouth, their tongues now intertwining. His hand rubbed down to her backside and gave it a rub, to see what Kiroko had in store.

She had a very lean body, but did have a nicely shaped waist, along with a decent size rear with small c-cup breasts. Ren started to feel her grip relax now, seeing how this was her first time kissing someone she was very tense. He gently pushed her over to the bed, making her go on her back as he pulled away for a brief moment as both looked at one another, taking there breather. Ren then unbuttoned his polo shirt and took it off, dropping it to the side. Koriko took the time to admire his body, looking over his slim form. His figure was obvious of an agility and assassin like type of frame. He got on top of Kiroko, straddling her as he pulled up her shirt to see her skin and chest on a more personal level.

She smiled up at him with a heavier blush now since he was staring at her breasts covered by a light green bra. He only smirked lightly at her as he leaned down and started to gently bite her skin, admiring her body as he went up from just above her stomach. Koriko flinched at first from his teeth biting her, then shivered in small anticipation. He pulled back as he stared at her chest for a moment again, then proceeded to reach up and grope her left breast with his hand.

Koriko giggled slightly from his touch, her blush deepening slightly. Ren smiled at her as he groped it for a little bit more until he gripped the middle of it and pulled it down, her chest bouncing a bit when he did. Koriko smiled shyly up at him now that he was looking down at her breasts directly now. It didn't take him long for him to lean in as he gripped her right boob again, groping it tenderly and tentatively licking her nipple. She gasped sharply now before her body started shaking in pleasure as she shut her eyes tightly. The way Ren was groping her chest in his hands made it seem like he was enjoying and claiming them for himself in a way. Ren put his mouth on her erect nipple as his other hand gently pinched her other one, gently twisting it.

" _Nnnn…"_ Koriko moaned as her hands gripped the bedsheets tightly. Ren smirked around her nipple as he firmly suckled on it for a good minute before going to the other tit, nibbling on it when his mouth met her other nipple. She made a louder moan of pleasure as her hands gripped his head now. Ren honestly saw this as a dream come true from his point of view, wanting to do this to someone he can have a big interest for, and to fall in love with. He continued this for a brief moment before he felt Koriko push his head up, making him a bit confused as he looked up at her.

"Uh...I want...to try an...uh...position out…" she said with a shy smile at him as she giggled.

"Well...alright…" Ren said as he got off her, to see what she was planning to do.

After a bit moving around, she had him lying on his back, with her on top of him in a 69 position. She had already gotten rid of her bottoms, with the exception of her green colored panties that he got a good view of as she pushed his underwear off once again, letting his erection come out now. Ren was curious of this position, actually kind of liking this view, especially seeing that she had a wet spot where her womanhood is currently covered. Koriko still blushed at the sight of his dick, even though she already saw it. With a small giggle, she grasped it in her hand and started to stroke it gently. Ren gave a small groan from the feeling as he winced a bit in pleasure. Koriko gave a small thinking look before she leaned down and started to lick the tip of his cock, making Ren flinch slightly, but relax soon after as she continued to do it. After a bit of licking, she decided to go deeper, opening her mouth and putting his appendage into her mouth halfway, moaning a bit from the taste. It tasted a little bit bitter, but tasteful nonetheless. Ren decided he should do something in this position as he reached up to the panties and moved the area covering her vagina to the side.

" _Mm~!"_ Koriko moaned out when Ren gripped her ass with both hands, then gave a louder moan around his dick with widened eyes as he started to lick her nether regions for the first time in her life. Ren took this moment to dig in by vigorously licking her folds. She didn't want to be "outplayed" as Yang would say, as she now started to suck on his cock while bobbing her head. Ren gave a louder groan from the sudden intensity as he decided to play along, sticking his tongue inside her as he wiggled it around. Koriko was loving the pleasure she was feeling, the girls she saw on the videos were right on how good this all felt. Ren was enjoying himself as he got the sensational taste of what seemed like a majority of fruits from the flavor of her pussy. Koriko wanted to try and please him more, so with a grin, she took more of his dick into her mouth, now deepthroating. Ren widened his eyes a bit when she kept most of his dick in her mouth, sucking on it as it was in her mouth entirely.

Koriko gagged and coughed as she bobbed her head on his dick, the tip sliding down her throat with slight ease after a while. The ninja decided to make sure she had the same amount of pleasure herself as he started to suck on her lady parts as his tongue was going deeper, to the point his nose was almost inside. Her moans vibrated around his dick, adding to the pleasure and making him groan louder. Within a almost a minute, both groaned and moaned at there loudest as both orgasmed at the same time.

Koriko widened her eyes a bit when he shot his load down her throat, instantly swallowing it with a moan of satisfaction. Ren was still as his hands slowly loosened on her rear as he was "cleaning the mess" Kiroko made as he continued to make small gentle licks on her wet and sticky folds. Kiroko gave small quiet moans as she looked over her shoulder, watching him "clean" her up. She continued to smile for a bit before she moved around A bit, turning around quickly and making Ren sit up. It confused him a bit when he blinked but looked over to Kiroko.

"It's time for the official fun to begin." She whispered into his ear seductively before she scooted back away from him quickly and got on her hands and knees. Ren got on his knees himself as he placed his hands on his lap, watching her position herself as he had a small blush on his face. He widened his eyes a bit as he blinked, his mouth closed as he blinked at the position the dragonheart was in.

"Come on, I'm waiting." She said shaking her rear at him. He stared for a bit before he quickly nodded as he scooted over to her, grabbing her hips when he got behind her, feeling her warm skin. He was admiring her body so much as she looked over her should with a somewhat shy smile as she continued to shake her rear at him. Ren was curious at her reaction when he grinded his erect dick on her vagina as he bit his lip a bit from the feeling.

Koriko flinched from the feeling of his erection touching her virgin lips. His hand rubbed from her mid back to the left side of her rear as he lined his dick up with her warm tavern.

"Are you ready for this?" Ren asked, wanting her consent. Koriko was shaking slightly a bit now as she thought about this. He was not gonna do it if she wasn't comfortable, which she is actually pretty grateful for. Now the question llumed in her head if she should do this or not. Drago once gave her "the talk" but it was at an age she didn't fully understand...not to mention her father was overly blunt about it.

So, after about two minutes of thinking, she looked back at Ren with a small smile.

"Take my virginity." She said with a soft tone. Ren was a bit wide eyed at her...rather blunt response, he then gulped and nodded when he started to push his dick into her. Koriko winced from the new intrusion, her hands gripping the bed sheets tightly now. He started off calmly as he made small thrusts, each one inching himself deeper into her sacred area. Their hips met with small slap, Ren reaching all the way inside her with a firm push, making there hips collide and breaking her virgin barrier.

" _Ahhh~!"_ She moaned out in pain and pleasure, her eyes widened as she made small gasps of pain.

"Are...are you alright?" Ren asked in concern as she looked more in pain than anything.

"O-on the videos...t-they never said it w-would hurt this m-much…" Koriko said as her body shook. Ren thought about it before looking at her with a small smile.

"Well...maybe it will get better once we start getting into it?" he suggested as he gripped her hips again, Kiroko feeling his grip as his dick was already stretching her out a bit from his size. She looked over her shoulder as she gave it some thought to herself before she nodded at him. "Okay..I'm gonna start moving…" with that he pulled back halfway before pushing back into her again, then repeated as he found his rhythm a few seconds later.

Koriko made small moans and grunts of pain and pleasure as she gripped the bedsheets tighter, her claws coming out and making holes in them. Ren panted lightly as he looked down to watch his cock get engulfed into her pussy, trickles of her virgin blood dripping slightly on the bed. Koriko panted now as she started drool now, her tongue starting to hang out as her mind become slightly foggy from the pleasure growing on her. Ren blushed a bit brighter as his left hand went to her ass and firmly groped it.

' _Is...he gonna do what that big guy did in that one video…?'_ Koriko's thought to herself as she started to moan louder now, her blush deepening as she made an aeghio face. Ren was curious on how she would react as the hand that was groping her rear, his thumb reached over and gently started to insert it into her _other_ hole.

" _Eep!"_ She made a small sound of surprise as her body instantly tensed up with widen eyes. He said nothing as he just gently thrusted his thumb into her anus, keeping his rhythm of his thrusts as he played with her body. He won't lie, but he got this idea from...a source he decided to observe, which was a while ago. Apparently if you continued this movement, it would add up to the pleasure.

Soon Koriko was back to moaning loudly in pleasure. "You feel...amazing...Koriko." Ren panted out as he gripped her rear tighter as his thumb went a little bit faster, his thrusting getting harder.

"S...s-shut up, and d-don't stop…" she moaned out in pleasure as she regained her aegheo face again. She gave a surprised moan when he pulled his thumb out of her ass as he shifted his body weight, leaning forward to lay on top, his hands firmly grabbing her breasts as he thrusted harder.

"As you wish." Ren whispered into her ear as he mushed her boobs together. Koriko felt like she was in heaven of pleasure as her body was being used to please her crush. Ren on instinct closed his eyes and leaned in, sniffing her hair, catching a scent that made him more eager to fuck her as he got even harsher with his thrusts. She smelled like cinnamon and vanilla from her shampoo she always used. She kept her ahaego face when Ren stopped groping her left breast, reaching up to cup her chin, making her look at him.

She was blushing brightly still as she stared into his eyes. Ren stared back as he panted before he leaned in, going for a kiss as their tongues touched first, said person closing his eyes as their tongues connected. Koriko didn't object to this as her tongue fought against his. Ren seemed more aggressive as he was showing dominance when he pushed in with the kiss, his thrusting going overdrive at this point. Wet slaps where heard throughout the room as Ren could feel her moan into the kiss as he opened his eyes half way to see that she had a look of love in her eyes.

Even in her clouded pleasured mind, she still showed love towards him as she moaned behind the kiss. He pulled back from the kiss as he was getting breather.

"I'm getting close…" Ren called out as his speed went to max with his pushes.

"Shoot it inside me, please!" She moaned out in sheer pleasure now. Ren nodded as he wrapped his arms around her abdomen as he went all out, grunting from increasing into max overdrive. Ren gave a louder grunt when he slammed his hips into hers, intensely shooting his whole load into her. Koriko gasped loudly now before her she made shaky gasps now as her body twitched. Ren at least wanted her to feel her first ever release, so he decided to do a firm pace of more thrusting. It seems she wasn't that far off as after about the tenth thrust, she moaned loudly and squirted onto his lap. Koriko felt his hands go back to her breasts as he gently groped them, also nibbling at her neck after both gave there release. Koriko looked over her shoulder again as she panted. Ren pulled back as he pulled out of her, a small moan escaping, her body shaking when it was taken out of her. He then collapsed on his back on the bed as he panted to take a breather. He looked over to see Koriko slowly crawling over to get on top of him, her arms wrapping around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. He smiled at her as she nuzzled her naked body onto his as she gave a giggle.

"I...hope I did well." Ren said as she nuzzled her head on his neck. Koriko continued to giggle as she just rested there.

"You were wonderful, Renny." She said with a small grin. Ren smiled as his eyes were going half lidded, obviously showing that he was pooped after the activity. Soon, both of them started to close their eyes, a day to remember for the both of them.

 **[A few days later, cafeteria]**

"No Ren...we haven't seen her today...which is a bit weird…" Ruby said as Ren was standing at the end of his table, a little bit concerned.

"It is a bit uncharacteristic…" Pyrrha said in a thinking tone.

"And Amethyst hasn't seen her yet, nor did their father." Blake said rubbing her chin.

"She's probably fine, maybe something is on her mind?" Yang suggested as she furrowed a brow.

"It's only been the whole day...I doubt something bad has happened that quickly." Weiss said shaking her head. It was silent until Ren looked away and narrowed his eyes a bit in confusion.

"Where is Nora?" he asked.

"Funny thing is...she didn't show up either…" Jaune said thinking to himself.

"She never skips the Cafeteria...odd." Blake chimed in. Ren was thinking to himself as everyone was silent, wondering what was going on.

 **[JNPR Dorm Room]**

It was silent in the dorm room until the door opened up. Footsteps were heard entering the room as the door shut closed. Nora Valkyrie looked around the room, making sure no one was there to witness before she smirked a moment later. She walked over to a certain area of the room, which was the back right corner. She digged into her pocket as she pulled out a silver key from her pocket. Next she kneeled down and moved a misplaced part of the floor, revealing a wooden door that led down to somewhere. She continued to smirk as she looked further down, a ladder being visible as she placed her feet on said ladder, on the way down, she put the misplaced part of the floor back where it was before going further down. It was a bit dim, but she could still see where she was going. She found this part of the room by herself a month ago. After said month, she has kept this room a deep secret to herself, and it was worth it in her opinion. She made it all the way to the bottom as she walked down the small hallway before opening the door...and turning on the light switch.

"I'm back~!" she said ever so cheerfully as she gave a cheerful yet alluring tone. She gave a sultry look at the person across from her.

It was Koriko, her arms bound behind her back with her legs tied apart to keep her spread. The rope was tightly tied to her body, her boobs pushed out a bit more as she had a ball gag in her mouth.

"I'm glad I finally caught on with you after you had some fun with Renny-bear." Nora said as she walked to in front of her, looking over her body. "And I must say, Ren was lucky to start it out with you. hehe~." Koriko blushed brightly as she gave her a small bored and slightly annoyed glare. Nora then grabbed Kiroko's face and giggled. "Don't give me that look silly, now it's time to get started~..." Kiroko had no idea what she meant as she squirmed a little bit when she looked into her eyes. Nora then let go of her face as a hand gripped her left boob, making Kiroko involuntarily moan behind her ball gag. "Our fun has just _started_." Nora said in a sultry tone with a half lidded look as she firmly groped her breast.


	46. Little Rose and the two flames

_**N.C. To main Fanfic story**_

 **Male-Cinder(Ferno) x Ruby x Drago**

 **Classroom**

Today was any normal class in Professor Ports, boring lectures and his stories on smelling like cabbages. Ruby just quietly sat there and merely not bothering to write on her paper as she just had her arms on the table and just listened. She tries to get through it but it feels like the clock just goes in slow motion every time she just wants to leave. She mentally sighs as she looked forward. It was a friday, and this was her last class, thankfully not going to hear these stories for a good two days. Her friends weren't here, because they were going out of town for the whole week. She wanted to go, but they said it was for "adults" to where they were going; which was unfair because they are only 2 years older than her. Regardless, she stayed, not giving them any fuss about it as she had to stay in school now. But not all was bad for the Rose Reaper.

She glanced over to her side as she went wide eyed a little bit, a blush suddenly forming on her cheeks. She was at least able to sit next to a rather...handsome looking boy. She was put up near the top since she was basically sitting alone, so she temporarily moved to a seat at the very back. She was a bit surprised she was sitting next to one of the transfer students there, and admittingly the one she formed a crush on.

He had raven black hair with a bang that covered his right eye, his other golden member eye staring forward at the board with a small neutral face. Like every other student from Mistral, they wore those fancy looking black uniforms from the school. He glanced over to Ruby, who jumped a little and looked away quickly, a blush a bit more noticeable as she wondered her eyes in the other direction.

This was Ferno Blaze, Drago's partner on his team. He was looking at her with a small smirk now as he wrote something very quickly on a small notepad, then slid it over to the young reaper.

' _Can I help you with something?'_ Is what was written on the note. Ruby read it as she blushed a little bit brighter as she quickly started to write on it herself, silently so Port wouldn't notice and slid it back.

' _N-nothing! I uh...just saw something!'_ Even in handwriting, Ferno could tell this was a fib. Mentally he chuckled, now having a written conversation with this girl next to him as he looked at her handwriting. It was actually a somewhat nice cursive handwriting, a bit clumsy, but still readable. Ferno seemed to smirk a bit wider now as he wrote his response.

' _You noticed_ Me _I'm guessing.'_ He "flirted" with a seductive glare staring at her now. She glanced over again as she had a nervous blushing look as she shakily wrote down on the notepad and slid it over.

' _S-sorry! I didn't mean anything if it offended you…'_ Ferno was amused by this girl.

' _Oh no, I don't mind.'_ His next message took a bit longer before it was slid back to her. _'You're not that bad looking yourself, silver eyed cutie.'_ Ferno watched her make a cute face when she read that piece, seeing her face go completely red until she tried to calm it down a bit as glanced over at him with her mouth being covered by her hand slightly. He hid his smirk now as his hand slid off the desk slowly, as to not cause suspicion as he wrote his next message. _'So little red, you got someone like a boyfriend yet?'_ She looked at it as she gently took his small notebook as she wrote on it, seemingly being careful with what she says, then gently sliding it over to her.

' _W-well...not at the moment but...I guess you can say is that I can't exactly choose at the moment…'_ Curiously, Ferno glanced at her as she was also glancing but glanced to the other side, then back to him.

' _How many exactly?'_

' _Two…'_ Ferno arched an eyebrow of curiousness as his hand stopped just a little bit close to her leg, making sure she doesn't notice.

' _And can you tell me who one of them is?'_

' _...Can...you keep a secret?'_

' _Who would I tell?'_ Ferno "asked" with a false smile and "innocent" gaze.

' _W-Well…'_ She stared at it for a moment before sighing with a heavy blush and writing it down, sliding it over with her eyes closed in embarrassment. _'Drago...is...one of them…'_

Ferno was slightly surprised at this as his visible eye widened a bit. He then smirked down at her with a seductive glare as his hand finally touched her leg softly. She flinched a little bit when she glanced down to see his hand there, her eyes vibrating a bit in surprise.

' _So, my partner huh?'_ He said now rubbing up and down her leg. She started to shake moments later as she shakily wrote down, not wanting to cause a ruckus to interrupt the class.

' _Y-yes…'_ her handwriting was obviously faltering a little bit, Ferno knowing his hand was smooth enough for her to enjoy it right away even if it was unexpecting.

' _Hmm, I don't know if your worthy enough to be with my powerful leader.'_ He wrote on the note as his hand massaged her leg, feeling them over, and he was liking what he was feeling.

' _W-why do you say that?'_ Ferno only chuckled now as his hand went further in between her legs before he did write his next message.

' _What could_ you _offer to him, you're not the strongest amongst your team, only fast.'_ He noticed Ruby was holding back a moan as she tapped her finger on the desk quickly before writing quickly on the notepad.

' _I- d-don't think any of that would matter if the love is s-strong…'_ her handwriting was starting to get sloppy, Ferno knowing he is fully guilty of doing this as he furrowed a brow in amusement at what she wrote. Such a little naive child...yet a cute one at that.

' _Oh, such nativity, so cute.'_ He wrote as he used his fire semblance in secret, burning some of her pantyhose away, but making sure it didn't harm her as his fingers now traced around her light pink panties. Both seemed to have stopped writing as Ruby held a hand up to her mouth as she tried to hide any moans escaping her as she shook violently from the feeling of his hands touching her covered private areas. Ferno chuckled as his fingers rubbed her clit through her panties now. The next thing he witnessed was how she cutely tried to squeeze on his fingers with her legs unconsciously with a very quiet moaning whimper escaping her mouth.

Her squirming, her small whines and moans, and even her expression she was hiding made him glance at her with a lustful gaze as his fingers moved past her panties, and was now touching her lower lips directly. Normally he wasn't this direct, but the way she was acting, he couldn't stop himself. She had her hands on the table now as she was squirming a bit in her seat, her eyes shut tightly as she held her breath, her blush all around her face as her hands shook.

" _mmm~… "_ she quietly moaned, only Ferno hearing it. It was quite obvious she never touched herself in her life. He moved it further by moving his fingers inside of her now, keeping his eyes forward to still look at the black board and write notes. Ruby started to do the same thing moments later, but her movement was shaky as she _tried_ to write notes, but it only came as scribbles a moment later. Ferno only chuckled quietly as his fingers moved in and out of her slowly, then picked up speed a few minutes later. Like he predicted, she seemed to be entranced by the pleasure as she gently pushed her hips forward unconsciously.

'You little pervert.' He thought in his mind as he pulled his fingers out of her now wet lower lips, then out of her panties. He was testing what she would do, and the first thing she did was grip his hand with both of them, keeping his hand there as she realized what she was doing moments later, quickly letting go with an embarrassed look. She looked at him as he smirked at her, lifting his hand up a bit to only show her the wetness he got from her womanhood. With his other hand, he wrote one small note once again and slid it over to her.

' _You're such a little slut, aren't you.'_ He "said" as he brought his fingers that were covered by her wetness, and then licked them clean off with a seductive glare and grin.

' _I...forgive me…I...'_ she had a small pouty face on her expression, Ferno looking at it for a moment, seeing a bit of embarrassment in her eyes.

' _Don't worry, I don't mind...but that's all you're getting.'_ He wrote as he went back to work, leaving her unfinished with a grin. He heard her silently whimper before looking forward. Thankfully, a few minutes pass until the bell rung. He noticed Ruby stand up quickly as she pulled her skirt down a bit, trying to hide that hole in her panties Ferno made. He continued to smirk at her when she walked past him, a noticeable shake of her legs. The next thing Ferno was getting was...sudden images and thoughts in his head about this girl. In all truth, he has seen her a couple times beforehand, and he already found her amusing, his sudden lust being shown to him more than usual after what happened.

In his mind, he was imagining her a rather kinky dog outfit with dog ears and a fake tail, and of course, the ring gag around her mouth as Ruby was panting like an actual dog, a chain leash around her red color being pulled as she played her part: being owned. He only shook his head from the image as he just got up, picked up his work, and started heading down the stairs.

The fantasy made him want her now, as a seductive grin slowly formed on his face as his eyes followed the young Rose. However, due to him not watching where he was going, he accidently bumped into his partner and leader, Drago Dragonheart.

"Ferno?" He said with surprise at the sudden bump.

"Ah, Drago, didn't expect you." Ferno said with a friendly "smile" towards his close partner on the team.

"Since when, your normally self aware enough to not bump into people." Drago asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well you see...I guess you can say someone has caught my eye and got distracted."

"Who?"

"Well...I have ran into this little red hooded girl, some kind of rose in the garden if I may say, I don't know her name but she sat next to me in class."

"Wait…" Drago said raising his hands up before he arched an eyebrow at him. "You're...talking about Ruby?"

"Ah, so that's her name...a beautiful name for such a creature." Ferno a calming small chuckle. In his mind though, he is thinking of what he was going to do with her in the future. Drago continued to stare at him with an arched eyebrow of confusion. "Have you seen how she looks by any chance...you know, in a more personal level?" Ferno could've sworn he saw a small blush at the thought as he jolted a bit at the question. To be quite honest, he never saw his leader act like that before when he asked.

"...I'm sorry what?" Drago asked a bit shocked by the question.

"Well, I can say, her the feeling of her skin was rather...exhilarating in class." Ferno explained. "Her small squirms from my touch made it all the better."

"...what!?" Drago said shocked again with widen eyes.

"Something the matter?" he sounded so casual about it when Ferno just grinned and furrowed a brow.

"What...what did you _do_ with Ruby in class!?" Drago asked.

"Don't get too excited now." Ferno then got closer to Drago as he leaned on the wall on his arm. "I just simply...took a cope at her smooth leg when we were writing notes to one another in class. Of course she didn't want to cause a disruption in the class so she allowed me to feel her _smooth_ legs." Drago just stared at his partner with widen eyes still as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Not to mention of her _petite_ body, her cute little moans...her shy presence."

Ferno couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his friends expression. He knew Drago had his crush on the rose reaper just only a few months ago. With a smirk he crossed his arms as he looked at the faunas.

"In just a short amount of time, I want you to come by the dorms, you'll see why." Ferno said before he started to walk off, leaving a confused and shocked Drago. The way Ferno explained Ruby to him made him have small thoughts to himself about it. While his thoughts were occupied by these new thoughts, Ferno made his way to the dorm rooms, where he knew the little rose reaper would be.

 **[Team RWBY's dorm room]**

The sound of the door opened as Ruby went into her room , her hand still pulling down on her skirt slightly as she gave a small sigh of relief.

"Today's...been a very weird day…" Ruby muttered to herself as she closed her door. The whole thing in class with Ferno was something she didn't know how to feel about. His smooth touch felt nice, sure, but she didn't expect it and it felt so sudden. Then again it felt... _really_ good when he did it. She wasn't sure about being called a "slut" though. "Maybe...he didn't mean it?" at least she think he's not. From what she can observe, Ferno seems unpredictable to her in a manner of speaking.

A sudden knock on her door brought her back to reality. She jumped from the sudden knock, but relaxed a bit with a small shrug since she thought it was just one of her friends. Maybe it was Nora or Jaune going to ask if she was doing something this week, she figured it was something. She walked up to the door and grabbed the handle. As soon as she opened it though, she was suddenly pushed back further into the room by none other than Ferno.

"Huh!? What!?" Ruby blurted out in surprise as she stumbled back a but before she felt Ferno quickly wrap an arm around her waist, using his foot go close the door, unaware it didn't close all the way. The next thing that happened was a slight shock to her, he leaned in and placed his lips onto hers. "MPH!?" she mumbled out from the kiss as she froze.

Ferno grinned behind the kiss as he held her in place, his eyes staring half lidded into her widened shocked eyes. In earnest, Ruby tried to push Ferno back by putting her hands to his chest, as much as she was squirming, trying to get out. This was all too sudden for her, and it was odd to kiss right off the bat. However, it proved futile as Ferno actually liked seeing her squirm in his grasp.

' _Why is he kissing me, why is he kissing me!?'_ She thought to herself as she tried to push him back, but that proved useless. Suddenly she starts to realize her pushes where actually getting weaker as the kiss continued on. Her struggling was deteriorating and her squirms were only present as she lightly made muffled sounds. ' _W-why am I...I feel…'_ no, she had to keep resisting him, this was all too fast. However, his lips felt smooth beyond belief. When his body was close she felt...warm, and he was _so good_ at kissing her. It took a moment, but Ferno started to feel her relax as her hands on his chest were only gently pressing against it instead of trying to push him back.

With a small chuckle, he pulled back away from her with a teasing grin. She had her mouth open as she had a wide blush on her face, her eyes vibrating as she looked up at him, seeming to get entranced by his amber eye, like she wanted him to continue.

"Oh, was I _that_ good of a kisser?" Ferno asked with a seductive gaze. That gaze could have just melted her right then and there.

"I...you...uh…" it was obvious she had nothing to say as she slightly shook at the way he was looking upon her, her hands unconsciously feeling his chest since they were already there. He grinned down at her as his hands started to trail down her waist, and getting under her skirt. " _Eep!_ " she cutely squeaked out when he went under her skirt, his hand rummaging around until he felt her pink panties again, trailing his fingers around it. "I...I don't know if…" she trailed off as his face was now closer to hers, making her go quiet as she only stared entranced into his eye. " _Oh~!_ " she suddenly felt him grip the right side of her rear as his mouth was inches close to hers, which was partially open, slightly quivering in anticipation.

Ferno took this time to kiss her again, but this time his tongue moved inside of her mouth. Her teeth were blocking the way as she wasn't fighting back this time, instead after a brief moment after the kiss, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing his tongue in as she kissed back. Their tongues fought with each other now as his hands started to slowly undress her. Her skirt fell down to her feet as it showed her panties fully now, Ferno still groping her butt as he walked forward with the kiss. Ferno then moved on up to her top now as his tongue dominated hers. Her back was against the wall now so he could start unbuttoning the top as he unbuttoned her first three buttons, now showing her light pink bra, Ferno glancing down at her cleavage.

With a grin, his hand moved up and started to grope her small perky chest.

" _MMh~!_ " she moaned out as she shook, now having a hand on her rear, and a hand on her boob as he motioned it in a circle as he gave firm squeezes. Ferno was liking what he was feeling, and apparently she was sensitive if touched right. He then put her back off the wall as he started to make his way towards her bed while still keeping their lips in tact. Ruby actually sat down on the bed, Ferno getting on top of her. He pulled back again as Ruby gasped a little afterwards, saliva bridging the two mouths as her blush got brighter, panting as she took her breather. She blushed even more when he started to fully unbutton her top, getting the last few buttons.

She now sat on the bed in just her underwear as he looked her over with a grin. She gave a rather cute shy look as she covered her chest as Ferno chuckled at the way she was acting. He now sat on the bed as he grabbed her by the waist, making her yelp a bit when he moved her to straddle him. His hands moved under her bra now, his fingers lightly pinching her teats now. She threw her head back a bit and gave a moan, her eyes shutting tightly. He made sure to keep her close by wrapping around her back as he leaned in and started to bite on her neck, making her shake even more as she let out a cute moan.

He was enjoying how she was becoming putty in his hands as he removed her bra with one hand, exposing her breasts now. She looked down at her now exposed breasts then at Ferno as he gave a smirk at her after the bites. With a grin, he leaned forward and flicked his tongue on her teats now. Almost instantly, she put her hands on his head as she loved that feeling right away, unconsciously grinding herself on him like a horny puppy, which Ferno found ironic thanks to his little fantasy earlier.

' _Such a horny girl now.'_ He thought to himself as his hand moved down to her waist, going under the hems of her panties now.

It pans to the outside of the hallway, Drago turning around the corner as he had his hand on his head, the images he kept seeing after his run in with Ferno was starting to drive him crazy at this point. But he did figure out that the way Ferno was acting...he was obviously going for Ruby, no doubt about it. He didn't know whether to tell him to back off from Ruby or not. This was his partner, so he didn't know how to tackle this yet as he rubbed his head with a growl. He stopped when he picked up a scent...and a small faint noise. He looked up and quickly looked to the right; Team RWBY's dorm room was the source.

' _Now what is going on, I thought her teammates were out?'_ He thought as he pulled out his card and swiped it, unlocking it with a beep. With an arched eyebrow, he opened the door slightly to peak in, his eyes widening at what he was seeing. He saw an almost nude Ruby, her bra being taken off as his partner, Ferno, was having fun rummaging his hands on her body as he chuckled, a hand going behind her head and taking her lips again.

' _What...in the…'_ Drago's thoughts were not sure how to process this as he saw his partner make out with a blushing, moaning Ruby on his lap. He didn't know what to do either, but his eyes seemed to have been on their own as he looked over not in hate or jealousy, but more like he was scanning...specifically, Ruby's body. Petite body, light squirms, perky breasts that he could see from the side, a small yet nicely shaped rear, smooth legs…

Inside the room, Ferno glanced over at the door to see his partner and leader looking through the door. He gave a small grin behind the kiss as he beckoned him inside to join in without Ruby's knowing. He made it more tempting for Drago when his hand went to her panties and started to pull them down, making Ruby go on her knees momentarily to pull them down, Drago getting a view of her now nude body. That was enough for the faunas as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Ferno grinned wider now as his partner and leader moved forward and got behind the moaning girl. Ruby widened her eyes when she felt a new set of hands, ones that were gripping her hips. She pulled back from the kiss momentarily to quickly look over her shoulder.

"D-D-Drago!?" she said with a blush brighter than a tomato as Ferno formed a half lidded grin at her. Said person said nothing as he looked at her looking back, staring into her silver eyes before he just leaned in and took her lips now, making her moan in surprise. Ferno's hands went up and groped her breasts now as his partner stuck his tongue inside of the silver eyed girl's mouth. _'W-what-how-...what's going on right now!? ohmygodI'mkissingDrago!'_ she moaned behind the kiss, both from Drago's amazing kissing and Ferno's groping. The latter person leaned in forward down to her breasts, his tongue back to flickering against her teats while Drago moved to her ear, nibbling on it with his fangs. Ruby felt like she was in paradise with two of her crush's were doing this to her, and she was starting to love every bit of it as she had closed eyes and made pants of pleasure.

Ferno moved back away from her breasts now before looking to his partner. "Drago, if you don't mind, mind if we get her off of me?" He asked as he gripped Ruby's waist. Drago glanced down at him for a minute before he nodded once, moving back away from them before Ferno pushed Ruby off of him and onto her knees on the floor. She was confused by the position as she looked over her shoulder, following Ferno's movement as he walked to the front of her, meanwhile Drago quickly walked to behind her. She looked behind her as Drago got on his knees, feeling him squeeze her hips as she gave a small nervous look. She also felt a hand be placed on her head, feeling her hair being grabbed that made her look forward, Ferno messing with his belt.

"Time to put your mouth to good use now, little rose." He said as he removed his belt before unzipping his pants. She made a cute nervous sound from hearing that, which only riled up the both of them from how cute it sounded. She froze when she felt something hard rubbing between her butt cheeks now as she widened her eyes a bit. She looked over her shoulder to see Drago was looking at her with a primal lustful look as he growled. She gave a small yelp when Ferno tugged on her hair to make her look forward. "Keep looking forward, I want to see that pretty little face once he puts it in." he said as his 6 in a half incher came out, now in front of Ruby as she curiously looked at it with a blushing blink. She then moved her head back slightly when the tip was now inches from her mouth. She vibrated her eyes a bit as she looked at it with a nervous look before she complied, opening her mouth and letting her tongue hang out.

"That's a good obedient girl." She heard Ferno said as he pushed more of his dick into her mouth. It was halfway as she unconsciously sucked on his meat whistle, getting a fiery, yet fruity taste from his appendage. With a small growl, Drago rubbed his dick against her virgin lips, growling slightly louder from the small pleasure. Ruby moaned around Ferno's dick as said person placed his hands on her cheeks and look down, wanting to see her face with his cock in her mouth when Drago starts to push it into her.

With one more growl, Drago plunged his entire length into the young Rose, making her moan loudly around Ferno's cock with widen eyes. Ferno chuckled loudly at her face as she now shook with a moan from pleasure and pain as Drago could smell the scent of her virgin blood coming out of her womanhood. After a bit of situating, Drago now stood up with his dick still buried inside of her, while gripping her outstretched arms by the wrists and pulling them behind her back before he started to thrust into her, Ferno standing up as well.

Ferno started to facefuck Ruby now as he quickly got into rhythm with Drago, everytime said person thrusted in would make her move forward, causing Ferno's cock to go deeper, and when Ferno thrusted into her mouth she was pushed back, making a perfect rhythm. Ruby moaned from being attacked from both sides as she had a half lidded look. Ruby felt pain for the first part but it started to turn into pleasure after a minute or two passed as she gave perverted moans from being face fucked and fucked from behind.

"God she is tight." Drago growled as he continued to thrust into her deflowered pussy.

"Her mouth feels like a wonder to me." Ferno added as both where entranced by her moans from below. Her eyes were half lidded and watery slightly as she had both her mouth and pussy were being fucked by two guys she had a crush on. Ferno looked down as his dick was being engulfed, having a half lidded smirk. "Little rose, look into me, let me see that face of yours." With a small moan, she glanced up at him with half lidded, pleasured eyes as her cheeks puffed up when he thrusted into her mouth. He could tell there were hearts in her eyes from the pleasure racking up as both Drago and Ferno went faster. Ferno's fantasy suddenly popped up again, but this time doing exactly what is going on but it was just him and Ruby, back in her kinky dog suit from before as she had a smile behind her ring gag as he thrusted into his "obedient pup."

After a few more thrusts, Ruby's eyes widened when both dudes fully plunged themselves inside of her and unleashed their load inside her mouth and pussy, Ruby loudly moaning as she came intensely herself. It came in strings as Drago just gave small thrusts that made small clap of their hips as more came out into her. Ferno panted a bit as he caressed her cheek with his dick still in her mouth, Ruby swallowing most of it as some went past her mouth. They both pulled out of her, Drago holding onto her still so she wouldn't fall to the floor hard.

"Now that was fun, but we're not done yet." Ferno said as he laid back down on the bed, taking the tired Ruby from Drago's grasp, and made her straddle him again before he shoved his dick inside of her this time. Ruby gave a tired loud moan, but it was cut short when Drago's hand covered her mouth as he got behind her. The next thing that happened was him grabbing his dick, and pressing it against her small anus. Her eyes widened at this as she tried to turn her head to protest at this, but couldn't get a word out before he just shoved himself inside of her with a groan. She moaned loudly behind Drago's hand now as her eyes were widened from both of her holes being filled now like before, both of their dicks twitching inside of her before they started to thrust into her roughly.

"She is even tighter in here…" Drago growled as he would thrust in when Ferno thrusted up into her, his hands now groping her perky breasts.

"She's gotten tighter here too with you being inside of her as well." Ferno chuckled with a groan as he gripped the moaning girl's hips while thrusting up into her. Ruby was a moaning mess now as her tongue lolled out from the pleasure, her pain going away rather quickly. Ferno smirked as he gave Ruby's left ass cheek a small smack as he panted in pleasure. She yelped slightly at this before she made a slightly louder one when Drago smacked her ass as well with one of his hands. "Such a tight little bitch to have fun with, don't you agree?" Ferno said lewdly as Drago pinched her nipples. "It makes me think we should keep her for ourselves."

"Looks like she wouldn't mind our company…" Drago growled out in agreement as Ruby only moaned in sheer pleasure, her mind gone to mush at this point. She felt her second orgasm coming on again, both guys doubling their efforts now as their cocks moved in and out of her at a much rougher pace now. Her moans became increasingly louder now as both guys started to groan in pleasure, their orgasms approaching once again.

"I- _I'm CLOSE~!_ " Ruby moaned out as she was practically being ricocheted by their hips. Both guys then let out one last groan before they fully plunged themselves inside of her, unleashing their second loads inside of her once again. She made a louder moan with her tongue out as she orgasmed on both Ferno and Drago. She was twitching now in their embrace as Drago pulled out of her ass, Ferno pulling out of her cum filled pussy and laying her on her side on the bed. She panted with a tired look as she was mumbling to herself as Ferno sat up and looked at her, Drago doing the same. She used her strength to sit up herself now as she looked at them both. It was basically all three of them staring until Drago just moved forward and pulled her closer to him.

"D-Drago…" she mumbled out tiredly as he didn't have primal eyes anymore when they stared into each others eyes. He was calmed now, and he was smiling at her as he placed his hand on her head, giving her a small head rub.

"Just rest now little rose, we tired you enough now." He said with a smile now as Ferno only crossed his arms, looking away with a grin. She only looked at him as Drago positioned himself on top of her as he caressed her cheek, leaning down and gently kissing her. Ferno took this time to leave as Ruby slowly fell asleep after the small kiss. Drago smiled at her as he looked over his shoulder to see that Ferno already left, a but confused but at the same time he didn't care. He laid to the side of her as almost immediately the sleeping Ruby cuddled next to him, her head nuzzling to his chest with a cute happy hum.


	47. Klutzy Blonde

_**N.C. To main Fanfic story**_

 **Drako x Joane**

Things were starting to look up for Joane Arc, the blonde warrior who faked her transcript to Beacon. She started off amateurish, not the best fighter, but has a lot of potential to learn from the best of the academy.

One of those "best" was a reptilian faunas, Drago Dragonheart. Her first impression wasn't that great, considering how blunt he was on her lack of skills and lack of any formal training. So it was a surprise to her when he decided to train her, despite his cruel times towards her. She wasn't the only one training under him, she also had to train alongside his "cousins", Drako Dragonheart, and Topaz Dragonheart. Drago started out by belittling her but something must have happened to make him simmer down a bit, to which Joane assumes one of his cousins talked to his way of treating her. She didn't really mind him being hard on her, but she kinda wished she got respected for the hard work she put into her training.

So for the past few months, she has been training under Drago's wing, and was starting to slowly show results. At the rate she can stand toe to toe with Weiss, Blake, and Nora. however she still has trouble against Nora still, Pyrrha, and Ruby, although she was close to beating the rose reaper. Today however, Drago gave his students the day off, so Joane decided to hang out with his male cousin, Drako, for the day. She will admit, she has started forming...quite the feelings for the young Dragonheart.

He was kind, caring, and very protective of his younger sister. If she had to think about it, he made Drago's harshness acceptable to her from his kind and firm advice for her whenever they trained together. When they first fought in a spar, she lost, but after each loss, he would give her some advice on what she can do to improve herself since he was a sword and shield fighter like her. After awhile, they started to get pretty even now, and not only that, but she also started form some sort of feeling towards him. She could even tell he was too, even Topaz saw the little crush in the air. She felt her face get slightly warmer when he would get slightly physical, meaning when he grabs ahold of her arms to position her shield or sword or any type of stance.

He doesn't really notice this when he helps her, since his mind goes full on "teaching" mode. She does however, do take his advice even though she blushes half the time. Now they were both in the forest area to hang out with one another. Topaz would have come, but she said she had to go shopping with the fashioneasta of Beacon, Coco.

The girl was told how her outfit wasn't that "cute" by Coco, and decided to take her out to find better outfits. Although Velvet just said it was just an excuse to go shopping instead of being cooped up in her dorms. Regardless, in a way, she was glad it was just her and Drako as they stopped just a bit after entering the forest. Normally Drago wouldn't give out "break days", but seeing how far Joane got with her training, he allowed it.

Plus it gave him more time to hang out with RWBY. The team was annoying to him at first, but over time he soon accepted them as allies. And if she had to be nosey...he seemed to be having a thing for all four of them. He likes all of them for different reasons from what she also observed. Drako and Topaz were just glad he found a few people he liked, although Topaz in her innocence thought it meant something else.

"This should be far enough." Drako said breaking the silence.

"Really? How so?" Joane asked as she had her hands on her hips. Both wore there armor today after school ended, since it's the forest and need to be prepared just in case, plus this is the first time they truly really hanged out alone with each other.

"Well one it's a nice open field, so don't have to worry tripping over things like branches or holes in the ground, and we'll have a lot of space if we have to fight Grimm." Drako explained with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Joane chuckled, scratching her head.

"So now that we're here," Drako said as he turned to face her with a small smile. "What do you want it do?"

"Well…" Joane looked up at the sky, the sun starting to set, the darkness coming soon. "I guess we can watch the sky for a bit, or do what Drago suggested with the "camp for survival" thing."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Drako said nodding. Joane smiled at him as they looked around for an area to hang out at, which Joane found quite easily. It had a nice patch of clean grass, including a large log next to it just in case they decided to make a campfire and they could both sit on the log for later.

Drako was already setting up the large tent his "cousin" told him to pack, which he guess it was a good thing he told him to. Joane offered to get the firewood, which Drako asked if she was sure and quickly said she was going to. She wanted to do something at least and not let him do all the work so Drako just gave her the alright.

So as she left to get wood for fire later on, Drako was in the process of setting the final touches on the tent. As he was doing so, he couldn't help himself when he started to think about...well, Joane herself.

When he first met her, he honestly found her quite funny and dorky at the same time. They way she tried to flirt with Sun, the monkey faunas. He even laughed once when she said her iconic flirting line, "Hey there handsome, names Joane Arc, nice, sweet, rolls off the tongue, Guys dig it." Drago found it so annoying, Topaz tried making up her own "flirt line" due to her inspiration from Joane, and Drako laughed at the dorkiness. Despite so, she wasn't exactly that bad to look at now that he thought about it, and her blue eyes add a great touch to her.

Kind of like Ruby, Joane had a cute look to her, possibly even a crush now as he thought about her. His train of thought was gone when he heard the person of interest say "woah!" then a loud crash sound being heard, making him wince from the way it sounded.

"Joane, you alright?" he called out in confusion. He got up and turned to look where she was, noticing there was a lot of wood, noticeably a lot of wood that she could usually carry, seeing that it was a bit too much for her.

"I'm...I'm good…" she said with a small strained nervous chuckle, feeling slightly embarrassed as she sat up.

"Uh, you sure?" Drako asked with a chuckle.

She crossed her arms with a glaring pout. "Of course! I wouldn't be taught by Drago if I wasn't!" she said with an humph, a rather cute attempt at being "snooty" as Drako furrowed a brow with a smirk.

"Alright alright, sorry." He said with another chuckle as he shrugged. It was silent as she kept that glaring pout face until she slowly formed a small nervous look.

"Um...do you...mind helping me get this wood over…? Please…?" she said rather timidly now, considering it was a lot of wood and she fell because of it. Drako simply chuckled in a more quiet tone before he nodded.

"Sure thing." He said as he stood up and went over to help her. She got up and dusted herself as Drako got next to her, ready to help as both leaned in to start picking up some wood. They got a few in an arm as they both reached for the same one, Drako touching it first as Joane placed her hand gently over his. Joane widened her eyes slightly as she looked over to Drako, said person doing the same thing. Almost immediately, she pulled back with a blush as she chuckled nervously.

Drako himself chuckled as well with a small blush on his face. They smiled at each other for a good moment before getting back to work in grabbing the wood, Drako getting most of it as they carried it over to where they were going to have a campfire. It didn't take long to start said fire, thanks to Drako's ability to create fire like his older cousin. Joane couldn't help herself to admire Drako for the things he can do all by himself. Admittingly she has been going through that "stalking phase" her sisters have been telling her about when they had an interest in a boy, so she knows some of the things he has done, and boy were they ever so entertaining and amazing to witness.

In combat, he's able to take on many Grimm solo, even to a point where it can get exhausting, but he just kept on going. He was also smart, able to ace his studies, and sometimes helped her with some of the more tougher exams.

Joane only simply sat on top of the log near the fire as Drako sharpened a few wooden spears while setting them around the perimeter of the camp. Joane just sat there as she watched...honestly she has been wondering if she should tell him her...feelings or not. It's been a good few months, so maybe she should? She isn't so sure at the moment.

"So Joane," Drako said as he continued to sharpen spears and place them in the ground. "How are you with my cousin's training as of now?"

"Oh! Um…" Joane cleared her throat. "Well, it's...great that I am learning from a good fighter like Drago...despite how we met…"

"Yeah, he can be...difficult sometimes, but deep down, he cares for people he considers family or friends." Drako said as he stuck the finally spear into the ground.

"...Do you think he will accept me as a friend?" Joane then glanced away. _'Perhaps family in the near future…?'_ That's where Drako froze, then scratched his head in thought as he sighed.

"I uh...don't know." He said with a shake of his head.

"Guess we just have to find out, huh? Or just give him time."

"Yeah, I hope he accepts you, I mean Topaz already likes you and I…" Drako stopped there this time, his mouth closed tightly. Joane looked at him when he stopped himself from saying anything. She however, didn't push him on it as he just simply and awkwardly walked over to her and sat next to her on the log. Joane was looking at the first as she was contemplating on what to say. They were both silent for the most of it as they dared to not to look at each other.

Finally, both inhaled and exhaled and looked at each other quickly.

"Joane/Drako." both said before both of them widened there eyes in shock.

"Uh I…" Both said simultaniasly again, now both blushing as they glanced away at each other. Now neither knew what to do at this point as Joane twiddled with her thumbs, a heavy blush on her face. They sat there awkwardly for almost a good few minutes. Joane was getting anxious now...she had to do something.

'You can do it Joane...just do it.' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and inhaled before quickly turning towards Drako, leaning towards him. He didn't know what to say to her, and was unaware of what she was doing as she leaned up closer to him, a heavy blush on her face. 'All you have to do is a small kiss on the cheek...maybe he will take the hint then? It's worth a shot…' she thought again as she closed her eyes, her lips puckering slightly. However, she didn't take into account on what happened next.

"Joane I-MPHM!?" Drako turned his head to talk to her, but when he did, his eyes widened when he felt her soft lips on his.

'Wow, his cheek feels really...soft…' she thought as she continued to kiss his lips unknowingly, her eyes still closed. Drako kept shaking at the feeling of her lips on his as his pupils vibrated in shock. She gave a small moan from this, loving the feeling as she leaned in a little bit more, quite entranced with what she was doing, which she found odd which was just his cheek, it couldn't be _that_ good.

When she opened her eyes slowly, the went wide before she pulled back with a shocked sound. It's like her whole world froze when she realized that she wasn't kissing his cheek, but instead his lips as he just blinked at her with shock.

"Oh my gosh, I-I'm sorry I-! I didn't mean to do that! I-I mean I did, but n-not there just...I-I-I-" she blurted out, obviously flustered and flushed as Drako just...stared at her.

"Joane." Was all he said as he started to now pet her head softly. At the moment she had her eyes closed and sort of hurdled into herself, kinda like a turtle as cowered down into herself with a cute embarrassed face until he pat her head.

"D-Drako…?" she asked, a hint of embarrassment still on her face as she stared at him now. Said person started to slowly grin down at her as he petted her, then started to lean down towards her face with a blush of his own. Joane widened her eyes slightly as his face was now inches from hers. Where they actually gonna do this? For real this time? She didn't know what to do but open her mouth partially when his lips drew closer to hers.

Before she knew it, their lips made contact once again, this time Drako took control. Joane felt a bit shock she was doing this again, but at the same time, she also felt glad as she kissed back only a moment later, her eyes going half lidded. She felt him pull her closer to him gently, there armor clinking slightly from pressing against each other. Drako wrapped an arm around her waist now as he pulled her closer. Joane replied to that by placing a hand on his shoulder, the other on his cheek as she actually leaned in, giving a small cute moan while doing so.

Drako loved the small noise she made as he deepened the kiss now, his tongue pressing against her lips, wanting entrance. Joane heard about this from her older sister, telling her how adding tongue into the mix was a great feeling. Curiously, Joane opened her mouth slightly, moving her teeth as well to allow his tongue to enter her mouth. Drako's tongue now explored the inside of her mouth, running across her teeth and tongue. Joane gave a cute gasp in response from the feeling of his wet tongue hitting hers as both of them wrestled each other, actually feeling a tingling feeling inside from the interaction. Drako was mostly dominating her tongue with his, but she didn't mind too much.

She even allowed him to gently push her back down to the log as he was on top of her now, the kiss only growing deeper.

' _Wow I'm...shocked at myself at how I'm actually doing this…_ ' Joane thought to herself in shock as both of them sucked on each others lips. She also noticed that her and his hands were getting more touchy with one another.

For her, her hands were rummaging on his biceps, shoulders and back, despite not feeling his skin but it sent the message across. His hands ran across her chest and hips in response to her touching.

Now a new thought ran into her head on how he feels about her body. She hopes it isn't disappointing to him, because her breasts aren't exactly the busty type, since it's a B size; she just checked this morning. Drako didn't care though, he just wanted to make her feel good for the time being. They finally pulled back from the kiss as Joane gave a small gasp and started to take in small breaths, a huge blush on her face as she looked up at Drako. Both panted as they were both entranced in each others eyes before Joane gently pushed Drako back so she could sit up real quick.

Confused at first, but he allowed her to sit up. The next thing she did was grab the armor on her torso and loosened the breastplate, pulling it off as she was only in her hoodie, keeping her shoulder, elbow and glove armor on. She wasn't done though as she pulled the sleeves of her hoodie out from under her armor as before pulling her hoodie over her head, now exposing her skin to him while keeping her shoulder pads, elbow pads, and gloves, showing her new crystal blue sports bra Drago recommended to her.

Drako blushed at the sight of her chest, though rather small, they were still big enough to grope to which he did. Joane hitched a moan as her eyes widened a bit, and shook with a blush on her face. Drako found this cute as he groped her small breasts through her sports bra with a grin now.

"Well this a rather cute sight." He said with a chuckle.

"Mmm~..." she replied with closed eyes and an embarrassed but pleasured look. Drako shook his head with another chuckle before he pushed her bra up, now exposing her small breasts. As embarrassing this was for her, she was compliant as she resisted to cover her chest, leaving them to her sides and looked at him shyly. Drako didn't know if she could be any more cute as he leaned forward to her tits, and placed his mouth around her left erect teat while his hand tweaked her other one.

"EEP!" she reacted, instinctively placing her hands behind his head with widened eyes. Drako chuckled as he rolled his tongue around her teat while nibbling on it every once in a while. She must have been sensitive due to her semi loud moans as she had her eyes closed, squirming every time he nibbled on her nipple. He would chuckle if he wasn't busy pleasing her, his hand that was tweaking her teat moved down her body. "D- _Drako~...!"_ she moaned out, almost rubbing her chest against his face as he felt her boobs mush towards him. He didn't mind this as his hand moved down to her hips. She flinched slightly when he squeezed her hip, but relaxed a moment later as he continued to please her tits. Once again, Drako was pushed back gently, which he was curious to what she was going to do now. She stood up from the log as her back was facing him as he looked at her with a furrowed brow and head tilt. Shakily, she started to unclip her belt and then slowly pulled down her jeans in even more embarrassment, showing off her crystal blue panties now as she kicked her jeans off, now half naked to Drako as he got a good look at her somewhat slender body, and her decently sized backside, Joane looking over her shoulder with her shy look. Drako managed to keep his excitement hidden as he smirked at the blonde swordmaiden.

The next thing she did was that she slowly descended onto the ground onto her hands and knees, her rear now facing him as she looked over her shoulder again.

"I...I have been curious about this position when my...sister told me about it…" she admitted with her blush almost filling her face, cowering slightly in timidness, knowing he was looking her body over, especially what's on the bottom. With a small chuckle, he moved forward to rub her rear softly, getting a good feel of it in his hands. She shook from his hand touching her there as she closed her eyes once again, giving a soft moan as she felt his presence getting closer. He was loving what he was feeling as he chuckled. Joane decided to experiment at this as she slowly swayed her ass from the feeling of both his hands rubbing over it, giving quiet little moans as she had a half lidded look. This edged Drako to go further as one of his hands started to rub her special area through her panties.

" _A-Ah~!_ " she moaned out, her body becoming immediately tense as she felt a hand grip her right butt cheek. This was the moment in her life that she felt a very new feeling that was in her body. The feeling have a tingle in her spine, making her shake violently now from how new it felt, and the feeling of his hands on her. Drako enjoyed her reaction as his fingers rubbed her lower lips still, making her panties slowly wet. It was enough to make her shake her rear more, Drako receiving a "show" as he watched her squirm. What added to it was the fact she looked very appealing with pieces of armor on her body as he did this. He went further when he moved his fingers past her underwear, his fingers now touching her directly.

This was enough to actually make her push back towards the fingers pleasing her, panting slightly with a moan escaping every other moment. Drako smirked down at her, one hand was squeezing her ass, the other rubbing her wet folds.

" _M-More~..."_ Joane said unconsciously in pleasure as she gave a small gasp from the tip of his two fingers touching the entrance of inside her pussy. As she wished, his fingers entered inside of her wet folds, her walls feeling tight around his fingers. Her excitement was becoming obvious for Drako as she started to push back more vigorously as her moans got louder. The more he moved his fingers inside her, the more wet she became as she moaned loudly. It was amazing how Drako was keeping this small act up, because deep down he was just as nervous. Joane in a blissful state shook her rear at him to tempt him, giving moans from his fingers thrusting inside her.

She even went into that "head down, ass up" position another sister of her's suggested to do for a boy when in this situation, burying her head into her arms as she moaned. Drako pulled his fingers out for just a moment to pull down her panties, exposing her wet pussy to the cool wind that made her shiver. While still resting her head in her arms she took the time to look over her shoulder to see he was unzipping and unbuckling his pants. While he was getting prepared, Joane decided to keep "doing a show" for him by swaying her ass, just so he had entertainment for him as she had a shy look in her eyes. Drako smiled at her as he pushed his pants off, followed by his underwear, letting his erect dick come out free. Her eyes widened like dinner plates at this from the site of his phallic friend from below. Her heart raced even faster at the first time ever seeing a male's genitals. She only heard about them from talks from her family, especially her second oldest sister. So she only got brief descriptions about it, but seeing it for real made her feel very nervous.

"Are you ready?"

"U-Um…" she replied hesitantly as she shook. Is she ready? She doesn't really know. Should her maiden name be taken away from her now or later? She was giving it thought before she inhaled and exhaled, then looked at Drako with her bravest look as she nodded at him. After feeling that pleasure from earlier and their passionate kissing, she didn't mind losing her maiden name, especially for Drako as she shook her rear slowly once again, entertaining him whenever he was ready to "do it." With a nod, he gripped her hip with one hand, the other he used to rub the length against her wet folds. On instinct, she grinded back against it with a moan, feeling his other hand to rest on her backside again, groping it and spreading it open for him to observe her two virgin holes, making her face even hotter. With a sigh, he positioned himself and started to push the tip against her virgin soil.

He could already feel how tight she was just by the tip going in, Joane jolting her head back with a moan from as she widened her eyes slightly. The more he pushed in, the more he winced and groaned from how tight she was.

"Ohhh...This feels _weird~..."_ Joane moaned out, showing off her virgin side quite easily as her walls instinctively clenched on his dick, making it tighter. Drako didn't respond as he was to distracted by the warmth and tightness of her pussy. She froze once again the moment his phallic reached her virgin barrier, now panting in both nervousness and anxiousness. About half of his dick was in her, and she couldn't help herself when she squeezed her inner walls on it, basically coiling around his dick as she gave small moans from doing so.

"God, you are tight." Drako groaned out as he stayed still inside of her.

"Y-your...so... _big~_..." she replied back, ending it with a pant, slowly starting to enjoy the dick inside of her, basically mewling that his hands were gripping her ass tightly. Without a second thought, Drako gripped her hips tightly next, and thrusted fully into her with a small growl. She gave her loudest moan that day as she pulled her head back, her eyes widened as her virginity was taken from her, her tongue hanging out on instinct. With a small growl, Drako pulled out very slowly, his dick coated in her virginity blood, then moved back into her with a small gentle pace. "It...it hurts…" she said with a small moan of pain, feeling it after her wall was torn down by his battering ram.

"It'll be alright, just give it a minute." Drako said as he kept a gentle pace, not wanting to hurt her too badly. She looked back towards him to look at him for a moment as there was small painful tears forming in her eyes. Regardless of so, she nodded and looked back forward, placing her hands on the ground. For now, she started out with painful little grunts to each thrust he made, despite it being gentle, which made sense to Drako since this is her very first time. So in the meantime, he had to find a way to at least pleasure her to counterfeit the pain.

She widened her eyes in surprise when Drako reached around her waist with one hand, his thumb playing with her clitoris, which in fact, made her have a mixture of pain and pleasure. It was enough to make her feel better at the situation as well. Soon, within a minute, her grunts turned into pleasured moans, now actually pushing back gently towards his thrusts, thus letting Drako stop rubbing her clitoris.

He was glad it didn't take to long, now he can fully enjoy himself with her. His hands gripped her hips again as he went slightly faster with his thrusts, making Joane wiggled her hips whenever it met with his own with a moan, looking over her shoulder, Drako seeing her eyes directly staring at his in a half lidded look.

This made him thrusts at a more rougher pace now. She gave an "oh!" in response at the rougher pace, widening her eyes a little bit but didn't mind that much as she pushed back a bit rougher as well. Joane never knew this pleasure before. She has fingered herself before as an experiment but this...this felt like absolute heaven to her. Drako's dick was better than she would expect, way better than she imagined. She flinched slightly when the hands on her hips went to her ass and gripped it tightly, Drako giving a groan in pleasure.

" _Fuck."_ He groaned out with a small growl. Joane was glad she was at least pleasing him as she panted and moaned in pleasure, your moans coming out faster from his pace.

" _So good~!_ " she said heavenly, enjoying Drako's treatment. Said person continued thrusting into her with loud grunts and growls. Joane yelped slightly when he reached over and gripped her hair, pulling her head back as he he got rougher, the sound of there skin hitting increased. Joane had a half lidded look and her tongue lolled out as she panted heavily in pleasure, enough to a point Drako could actually see evaporation coming out of her mouth from how hot she was from this activity. Her body even had sweat coming out of her body, which added to the sex appeal.

Joane was moaning at her loudest at this point, she didn't care if someone miraculously heard her all the way out here, she just focused solely on the pleasure.

" _Ah~!_ " she moaned out when she felt a small smack on her asscheek, then being groped soon after as Drako gently pulled on her hair when doing so. Joane felt the hand gripping her hair motion down to under her chin, feeling Drako lean in towards her as his grip on her arse went tighter, and his thrusting going rougher. If she was already in heaven, this just made her go even higher into the skies as she drooled slightly from the pleasure.

"J-Joane, I'm getting c-close!" Drako warned with a growling grunt.

" _D-don't stop~! Insiiide~!_ " she moaned out, pushing back as fast and rough as she could. Drako was surprised by this response, she wanted him to finish inside her? She looked back at him with a look of want and passion, she _wants_ this deeply, and she was showing it from how hard she was pushing back towards him. With a nod, he started to thrust into her at his quickest pace, getting closer to his orgasm. Joane was the first to release hers, moaning loudly as she tensed her inner walls, squirting intensely on Drako's lap as her tongue hanged on the side.

After another minute, Drako thrusted all the way in her and shot his load of cum into her womb. She gave a gasp at the feeling of hot semen rushing through her as she shivered from the feeling, hearing Drako give a sigh of pleasure as he kept his hips closed to her, feeling his body weight on her back now. They were both tired now from their physical activity as Drako slowly pulled out of her. She shivered even more violently as his dick was sliding out, giving a small moan as she panted heavily in tiredness.

"That was...that was…" Joane breathed out, looking over her shoulder as his face was close to hers, a smile present with a tired look. "...Wonderful…"

"I know I haven't said this to you, but you're very beautiful." Drako said in reply as he petted her head softly again. She blushed, despite her current predicament, then smiled at him.

"T-thank you...you are very...handsome." she said simply, not even going for a flirt, showing how she meant it. She leaned back on him as he sat down, turning her head to the side and actually gently kissing him on the lips. Drako kissed back as well in response, both not caring about the forest around them.


	48. Lucky Boy

_**Oscar X Topaz**_

' _Well this day can't get any weirder…_ ' Oscar thought to himself as he was currently drinking a coffee, to which Ozpin, the man in his head, gave him despite not wanting one in the first place. It wasn't even morning either, it was literally almost in the afternoon.

' _There's always time for coffee, plus you'll need the energy.'_ Ozpin said in his head. He can always hear his thoughts, but he is polite sometimes to not _always_ point it out.

' _Ever tried drinking hot cocoa?'_ Oscar asked as he took a sip of the black coffee...and almost gagged it out due to the strong bitterness.

' _Poor little Oscar, should've put cream in that, or sugar.'_ Ozpin said with a chuckle at his reaction. _'And for your information, yes, I have.'_ Oscar only gave a small groan in his head as he placed the coffee mug onto the table. He glanced over to see outside the window, seeing Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all hanging out at the balcony area, drinking coffee as well as they sat with each other. _'Finally got use to being near "pretty" girls young man?'_

' _Shut up…'_ Oscar said with an embarrassed groan and a glare. Considering his life on the farm, he never really had much interactions with others other than his Aunt.

 _'Your aunt never pushed you to get a girlfriend?'_ Ozpin attempted to joke with a chuckle.

' _There was barely anyone else who lived near me when I was still in the farm…'_

' _Fair enough.'_ Ozpin said still chuckling. _'But I do see that being near this many "pretty" girls can be troublesome, if your dreams are to go by.'_

' _I'd like it if you didn't invade my personal privacy!'_ Oscar said with an embarrassed shout in his head.

' _We share the same body, it's kind of impossible to_ not _see your shameful dreams involving miss Valkerie and her chest.'_ Oscar wanted to retort but just sighed afterwards. Of course, he doesn't just think about the chest, if anything he doesn't have any personal specifics in a woman. Heck, he finds Topaz attractive as well, girls have a unique way of being "Pretty" or "Sexy."

He blames his hormones, and for being a guy. Maybe if he just doesnt think about it then it will be fine, he thought as he got up from his chair. Regardless, right now, he has to use the restroom.

 _'If you need to relieve stress, I believe young men always have socks for that, shouldn't be too hard to get.'_

' _Not helping.'_ Oscar said with an annoyed look.

' _I'm just saying.'_ Ozpin said with a chuckle. Oscar shook his head as he made his way down the hallway, heading for the bathroom as he stretched. While he did, he couldn't help but think of one of the girls from earlier, Topaz.

She was cute, innocent, had a bright personality...and darn it she was so darn cute! Though that innocence can get her into...slight trouble and misunderstandings, regardless he has grown to get fond of her rather quickly. She was like Miss Rose, but as stated, she was _very_ innocent. He made it to the bathroom as he just grabbed the handle and opened the door without much thought, strolling in and closing said door.

When he turned around though, he made a high pitched gasp as his entire body went stiff in shock.

Standing before him, towel wrapped around her head, her body left exposed to the world and still dripping wet from the shower, was Topaz Dragonheart. He stuttered at what he was looking at, not sure what to say as he was a blushing mess.

Topaz finally took notice of him with a surprised and confused expression as she froze mid drying her hair. Then, like it was absolutely normal, she smiled sweetly at him as she giggled.

"Hiya Oscar!" She said at the blushing boy.

"I-I-im so sorry!" Oscar blurted out, looking away quickly as he closed his eyes.

"Sorry, for what?" Topaz asked tilting her head to the side with an even more confused look.

"W-well your...not fully...d-dressed." Oscar replied nervously.

"I know, I just got out of the shower." Topaz stated without losing her confused tone.

"Y-yeah I'll just uh..g-get out of here." the young man tried to leave as he reached for the doorknob.

"Naw don't leave yet." Topaz said walking over to her and wrapped her arms around Oscar with a smile. This made him jolt as his entire face was red, feeling her naked body on him.

"W-what?"

"I said don't leave yet." Topaz said with a giggle as she spun him around and hugged his head to her perky breasts. His left eye twitched when he felt her small, yet noticeable breasts sandwiched his face, as he was in between them, stuttering madly now. What was...going on?

 _'Ah my dear boy, you are lucky.'_

' _This shouldn't be happening! This shouldn't be happening!'_ Oscar stated in small panic as he glanced up at Topaz who kept pushing his face onto her tits. Said girl started to grind her perky chest against his face now as she gave small giggled moans. Oscar didn't really know what to do or what was really going on as he glanced around. He tried to push her off, but a hand was directly at her right boob and unconsciously gave it a squeeze.

"That tickles!" Topaz giggled as she gave a small moan as well.

' _Not a smooth way of doing it.'_ Ozpin commented.

' _Ozpin!'_ Oscar shouted as he once again tried to push away, but let out a yelp when the young Dragonheart swiftly removed his gloves and placed his bare hands on her perky chest now with a giggle. Of course, on instinct, he was unintentionally groping her chest, a nervous sound escaping his mouth. Topaz smiled down at him before she pinned him to the door, and pressed her lips to his. This made him feel odd as he froze, feeling her soft lips on his as he gave a muffled gasp.

' _Oh my.'_ Oscar just mentally screamed in his mind as his face went all red, his eyes going comically swirled as his hands twitched. _'Well, your already in it now, might as well take advantage of it.'_

' _B-but I-I-!'_ Oscar stuttered in his mind as Topaz pulled back from his lips, and kneeled down and started to pull down his pants. _'I...I am not familiar with this kind of stuff!'_

' _Oh don't you worry young lad, just sit back and enjoy.'_ Ozpin said with a chuckle as Topaz with a grin, finally pulled down Oscar's pants, and underwear included. For someone small like Oscar, he had quite the girth on him. About six and a half, maybe a little bit longer.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Topaz said with a blush as she grasped his dick and started to slowly stroke him. Oscar almost choked on air as he froze like a statue, shaking almost immediately.

"W-Why are you...doing this…?" Oscar said holding back a groan.

"Because I can." Topaz replied with a smile that he was already familiar with before she started to kiss the tip of his dick, then started to kiss along his length. That's...not the type of response he was expecting from someone like Topaz...and _gosh darn_ whatever she is doing is making him groan. How can someone that innocent already doing a technique on him?

Topaz then went a little further as she stuck her tongue out and started to lick up and down his length.

' _This...this feels…!'_ Oscar said as he bit his knuckle, not wanting to make a lot of sound.

' _You and your young teenage body.'_ Ozpin said with a heavy sigh as Topaz now took him into her mouth and started to suck him off. Oscar now truly didn't know what to do, but he sure as hell didn't want it to stop as he just covered his mouth, giving out groans behind his hand. This went on for a bit until Ozpin sighed.

' _Alright lad, now I just need you to relax…'_ Ozpin said as like he was about to teach him something.

' _How can I possibly relax!'_

' _Oscar...breath, just calm down...and relax.'_

 _'Her mouth is literally sucking my penis, how am I supposed to calm down!?'_ Topaz then started to deepthroat him now with a cute moan. _'H-holy crap her mouth and throat are so warm~!'_

' _Oscar, compose yourself. Listen, just take calm deep breaths…'_ Oscar was silent for a moment as he did as told, doing calm inhales and exhales. It calmed him down, but the pleasure was obviously present still as he gave small moans. _'Good. Now what you need to do now is take slight control of the situation, not a whole lot of control, mainly because it looks like the young Dragonheart is having fun. Gently grab her head and start gently moving your hips.'_

Oscar nodded as his hand shakily moved to her head, but he soon made a small pained groan when she lightly _bit_ his dick.

"Ow…" Oscar said with a small furrowed brow.

' _Ah, she is being one of THOSE types.'_ Ozpin commented.

 _'What type_ is _she?'_ Oscar whined in his mind as Topaz looked at him with a smile on her innocent face with his dick still in her mouth, she was wagging a finger at him with a giggle.

' _I doubt she knows what type she is being right now, but she is going for the 'Control Freak,' meaning she will control everything and "dominate" the male candidate.'_ Ozpin explained.

 _'So, I don't do anythi-H-Holy Christ!'_ Oscar thoughts were interrupted when he felt himself at the peak of his orgasm because of Topaz's mouth. _'I-I c-can't last much l-longer!'_ he felt her suddenly get quickly with her head movement, bobbing her head as at a fast pace as her tongue swirled around his dick, even sucking on him harder.

 _'Curse you and your prepubescent body.'_ Ozpin said with a small chuckle/sigh at the young man's reaction.

' _I-it's not like you got your penis sucked at my age!'_

 _'No I didn't, but it's funny watching you like this.'_ Ozpin chuckled as Topaz sucked harder on the young man's dick. It didn't take long for Oscar to give out a moan as Topaz deepthroated him one last time before he intensely released his first ever load into the Dragonheart's mouth.

Topaz gulped his first ever large load with loud gulps as she pulled off of his dick. Oscar slid down the door, now sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the door as he panted. As he rested from his first intense orgasm, Topaz stood up with a smile on her face still as she stepped a bit closer to him, gripped his head with both hands, and shoved his face in between her legs. He widened his eyes as he felt his mouth already getting invaded by Topaz's womanhood as he instinctively gripped her hips.

"C'mon Oscar, start licking~!" Topaz sang slightly as she rolled her hips against his face with a giggle. The young teen blinked at this as he didnt do anything for a moment until he slowly stuck his tongue inside of Topaz, furrowing a brow as he experimented with his tongue. Topaz moaned cutely now as she held onto his head. She tasted... _very_ sweet to Oscar as he had curious eyes when he was licking inside of her.

' _Oh man, oh man, oh man-I can't believe I'm doing this!'_ Oscar thought with a shocked tone.

' _...You are curious though. Might as well deal with it.'_ Oscar just nodded, well nodded in his head as his tongue licked inside of Topaz's cunt, making her moan cutely and softly. Oscar, at the least, wanted to feel her skin as his hands rubbed her legs to feel her at the least, didn't want to get hit or anything for extending his boundaries. He winced a bit when she gripped his head a bit tighter, her legs shaking from her incoming orgasm. _'I would prepare if I were you.'_

' _P-prepare for what?'_ Oscar asked confused as he felt her inner walls get tighter around his tongue.

' _Well she is about to release something you did earlier…'_ Ozpin said slightly cryptic as Oscar went harder on his licking because of the tightness. Before Oscar could shout what to him, Topaz let out one loud moan of pleasure as she came on his mouth, making him taste her "love juices." this made him jolt from the sudden orgasm as some of it went down his mouth, slightly unprepared. _'I told you to prepare…'_

 _'For God's sake Oz!'_ Oscar shouted in his head as he took deep breaths when Topaz pulled back from his head. He then gasped sharply when Topaz sat on his lap, grasping his dick and rubbed the tip against her virgin pussy with giggling moans. "H-holy…" he breathed out, outright surprised she knew what she was doing. Topaz smiled down at him as she continued to rub his tip against her wet opening before she started to slowly descend down onto it, the tip finally going inside of her. He froze as he shook violently, his hands twitching as he was back to blushing like a red tomato.

' _Finally losing the V-card young lad.'_ Ozpin said chuckling as Topaz went further down with small whimpers and moans.

Oscar ignored Ozpin's comments, hearing the whimpers. "A-are you...okay?"

"Y-yeah." Topaz answered with a shaky nod before she gave him one last smile and half lidded look before she slammed fully down onto him with a moan. Oscar gave a moan himself so he quickly covered his mouth, the feeling was extremely _warm_ to him and he couldn't help but note how nice it felt. Topaz shook in slight pain before she looked down at him with that smile of hers, then started to bounce on his lap with moans of pleasure.

' _O-Oh my...this...is this how it feels…?'_ he asked, feeling Topaz's and the stimulation that was slowly building up.

' _Well in a way yes, but when I did it,'_ Ozpin said with what he presumed was a shrug. _'It was with a more mature woman, not a teenager.'_

' _Is there any difference…?'_

' _Well judging from your state, young miss Dragonheart here is tighter than a mature woman due to being younger.'_ Ozpin explained as said girl was rolling her hips now as she gripped Oscar's shoulders. In response, Oscar gave a groan as he gently gripped her hips, starting to actually enjoy this feeling.

' _But...still tight though, right?'_

' _Oh yeah, definitely.'_ Ozpin said with a chuckle as Oscar started to moan in pleasure from the tightness of Topaz's tight cunt. He didn't know this type of pleasure before, and he bet Topaz didn't know about it much either as he watched her perky chest bounce slightly. His hands started to grope them now since they were just to tempting, making Topaz giggle as she bounced a bit faster. _'What do you think so far, young man?'_

' _It j-just f-feels so good!'_ Oscar answered as he groped the perky breasts of Topaz, this pleasure was just a lot for him to take in.

' _From that sound you never pleased yourself before have you, hm?'_

' _Hey-!...well…'_

' _As I thought.'_ Oscar once again felt himself getting closer to the edge, his dick twitching inside of Topaz was the proof as said girl looked down at him with a grin.

"H-having fun~?" She asked as she felt his dick twitch inside her, but she wasn't close yet to her orgasm.

"I-its a-amazing, Topaz!" he replied as he leaned his head against the door as he gave pleasured pants.

"Hehe, glad you like it then!" Topaz said before she gasped when Oscar came inside of her, she wasn't expecting him to cum so soon yet.

Oscar widened his eyes slightly. "I-I'm sorry I…" Oscar said, cursing mentally to himself from his shortcomings.

' _Heh, don't worry I got this.'_ Ozpin said simply. Oscar was a bit confused until he felt himself become energized again, well in a way. Topaz looked down at him slightly confused until he looked up at her with an apologetic smile.

"W-well, y-you can release now if you wa-!" Oscar didn't get to finish his sentence as Topaz soon started to bounce on his lap at a faster rate while rolling her hips against his when she went down. "Holy Moly!"

' _Eager lil miss, ain't she?'_ Topaz was moaning loudly at this point now as her inner walls were starting to get tighter around his dick. Hell, he was feeling yet another orgasm coming in from how fast and rough Topaz was being as he gripped her hips tightly. Topaz was close now as her vaginal walls tightened around his dick, at the same time Oscar's dick started to twitch inside of her once again. Oscar couldn't help himself as he leaned in and put one of her nipples on her mouth unconsciously as she bounced onto his dick in overdrive pace. Topaz moaned once again as she hugged his head tightly as they felt their empending orgasms approaching.

It didn't take them long as Oscar gently bit on her nipple and thrusted up, releasing his second load into the young Dragonheart. Said person herself finally came onto his lap with a loud moan as she hugged him tightly. Both of them were now slightly tired from the adult activity, Oscar the most tired though due to the added "boost" from Ozpin. Topaz removed herself from his lap before she brought him into a deep kiss. He widened his eyes slightly, then had them half lidded a moment later as he kissed back, putting a hand behind her head as he kissed with passion.

 _'And that Oscar, is how you became a man.'_ Ozpin said interrupting Oscar's little moment in his head.

' _Shush.'_ Oscar said, mentally giving a half lidded look. He bet Ozpin was shrugging his shoulders as the couple just enjoyed each other's company.


End file.
